


Победивший платит

by jetta_e_rus, Mister_Key



Series: Победивший платит [1]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cetaganda, M/M, war prisoner
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 190,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцатилетняя война – Великая – для одной стороны, Цетагандийская – для другой, – причудливо перекорежила и перемешала судьбы. Гем-лорд и барраярский офицер сами подошли бы к друг другу разве что на пушечный выстрел – была бы пушка! – но им придется уживаться вместе, связанным чужими обязательствами, формальностью закона, политикой, злым недоразумением… и, конечно, глубокой, искренней взаимной неприязнью. Но даже если они найдут компромисс, примут ли его окружающие?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Иллуми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ПЕРВАЯ. Пленник

Барраярец кошмарен, мои ожидания оправдались с избытком. Он худ, как щепка, обтянутая обветрившейся кожей, обрит почти налысо, осунувшееся скуластое лицо, практически лишенное мимики, оживляется злым блеском слишком светлых, как у безумца, глаз. Гем-лорду приличествует душевное спокойствие, но кто, видевший мою новую родню, посмеет меня упрекнуть в отсутствии такового?

Представитель победителей. Дикарь. Мой деверь. Мужской брак сам по себе не лучший выбор для юноши благородного рода, это - удел тех, кто, не обладая особыми достоинствами, готов обменять продолжение своей генетической линии на вступление во влиятельный клан; союз не самый почтенный и нечастый, но допустимый, если бы не выбранная Хисокой персона. "Какие грехи мне следовало отмолить в святилище, чтобы мой брат остался жив и не женат? 

Барраярец неловко застывает в холле, сбитый с толку неизвестностью нужного пути. Терпеливый Кайрел, доставивший его из космопорта, пытается ему помочь и отступает. Что-то такое есть в позе и выражении глаз этого сомнительного семейного приобретения, что напоминает о кусачем животном, перегоняемом из клетки в клетку. Сейчас решетки подняты, и пора вмешаться, иначе кто поручится за последствия?

\- Вам не угодно отдохнуть с дороги? - скептически оценивая способность новоявленного Эйри к устойчивому прямохождению. Палка, на которую он опирается, не слишком-то помогает, и я делаю в уме заметку. Гневаться на мертвеца бессмысленно, следует заботиться о живых, а хуже живого барраярца в доме для меня может быть только барраярец мертвый. 

Впрочем, этот умирать явно не собирается: сверкнув глазами, произносит так называемое приветствие, включив в него изрядное количество колкостей. 

И он прав, я не рад этому знакомству. Война огрубляет вкус, проигранная - заставляет безумствовать от бессильной ярости, но я никогда не думал, что безумие может приобрести такие формы. Веселый красавец Хисока ввел в дом это создание, с видимым омерзением осматривающее роскошь цивилизации, вцепившееся в тяжелую палку, словно в любую секунду придется пустить ее в ход? Помилуйте боги, чем и о чем думал мой младший, выбирая супруга? Как ухитрился найти в этом существе нечто особенное, за исключением поломанной, судя по позе, спины? Страшно подумать, какая кошмарная смесь генов кроется в этом… экземпляре.

Мысль справедлива, но приходится себя одернуть. Боги немилостивы к тем, кто возносит себя лишь дарами судьбы: будь заслуги моих предков менее весомы, и я не мог бы похвастаться безупречностью кровей, а перечить небесной воле глупо и опасно. Дела не поправишь надменностью: бумаги в порядке, юристы прошерстили их вдоль и поперек, он Эйри по закону, интернирован, охраняем законом, единственный экземпляр на всю Империю, и скандала ни в доме, ни вокруг него допускать нельзя. Пусть права вводимого в подобных ситуациях ограничиваются тем, что семья соглашается принять его в лоно - все родственники заслуживают уважения, о чем я и сообщаю, надеясь на то, что ужас, испытываемый юношей, несколько поутихнет.

О приятности беседы говорить, разумеется, не приходится: парень говорит, как кусает. 

\- Забота от це… от вас? - интересуется он в ответ на предложение отдохнуть и вызвать врача. У меня такое чувство, словно барраярец сейчас рухнет, но перед этим успеет натворить дел, а подвергать его опасности нельзя, от его благополучия зависят выводы комиссии, от выводов - реакция двора, от реакции - положение клана, простая цепь зависимостей держит крепко. - Я уже давно взрослый, и в состоянии позаботиться о себе сам. Так что покажите, где вы намерены меня держать, и хватит.

Взрослый в тридцать лет? Хотя они стареют раньше. Но странно, что он мыслит теми же категориями, что и я: словно осознает свою опасность и требует предоставить ему новую клетку взамен утерянной. Лагерь для пленных, его самая большая житейская удача, больше не отгораживает его от барраярских лесов, плен дал возможность вырваться из дикости, но особенного удовлетворения на пострадавшем от ветра лице я не вижу - родич кусает тонкие, побелевшие губы, старательно не замечая контраста между собственным жалким видом и совершенством интерьера, где каждая чашка и каждая деталь узора, в отличие от него, совершенно гармонична. Что это, злоба, питающаяся смущением, или стыд, заставляющий злиться? 

Переданный на попечение слуги, вдовец Хисоки дохрамывает до лестницы, пытается управиться со своими пожитками, весьма скудного вида, роняет и трость, и защитного цвета мешок, шипит сквозь зубы в ответ на попытку помощи, мне это нравится. Не то, как он кривится при каждом шаге, разумеется, это требует исправления, равно как и манеры, едва заметным слоем прикрывающие дикость, но в этой гордости есть что-то, что заставляет вспомнить о множестве поколений, боровшихся за жизнь и рассудок до того, как силы науки смогли переломить древние инстинкты и поставить их на службу разуму. Я не знаю, много ли разума в этом конкретном существе; остается только проводить хромающего родственника взглядом, молча порадоваться тому, что дети и супруга отдыхают за городом и понадеяться на благополучный исход затеи.

Бумаги, счета и обычная рутина, это всегда успокаивает нервы, помогает и сейчас: ровно до того момента, как чуть более напряженный, чем обычно, Кайрел докладывает мне о состоянии дел.  
Барраярец спит на полу, переодеваться считает излишней роскошью, рычит сквозь зубы на нарушителей личного пространства и отказывается от еды. В ветеринарии это называют адаптационным синдромом, и можно было бы на время оставить парня в покое, пусть успокоится и поймет, что не сможет сидеть в норе вечно, но лучше приучать к порядку сразу, чем переделывать привычки потом.

Так что я поднимаюсь, невольно раздражаясь собственному любопытству. Ситуация настолько абсурдная, что меня разбирает нервное веселье. Особенно упорствовать он не должен, не та ситуация, и безумия в нем, разумеется, меньше, чем кажется, когда видишь светло-серую, стального отлива ярость, делающую его лицо живым, но задача достаточно сложна. Эйри не могут быть дикими, это недопустимо и вредит семейному реноме.

На стук он не откликается, а я чувствую себя гостем в собственном доме. Привык к тому, что уж в своем-то особняке для меня нет запертых дверей.

Впрочем, и эта открыта, так что я вхожу, проигнорировав прозвучавшее из-за резной створки «я занят!». Если это «занят» означает отдых на полу вместо кровати, то, вероятно, придется заказать другую кровать. 

Полупустой вещмешок и ободранная куртка военного образца со следами споротых нашивок небрежно брошены поверх ковра, пустая комната пахнет неприятно - что-то дисгармоничное и болезненное, напоминающее тот дух, что издает пустая бутылка из-под крепкого алкоголя, если постоит пару дней. Надо полагать, за свою жизнь парень выпил столько отвратительной барраярской браги, что насквозь ею пропитался, но в ванной плещется вода, и есть шанс, что парфюмерия поможет делу.

Мне стоило бы развернуться и уйти, предоставив родичу возможность привести себя в вид, не шокирующий зрение и обоняние, но случай слишком хорош. Я слышал, что дикие племена нервно относятся к собственной наготе, по-видимому, стыдясь ее несовершенства - и, значит, глупо упускать возможность использовать смущение дикаря, чтобы напомнить юноше о том, кто хозяин дома, и кого он должен слушаться. 

Блеск голубоватой воды не скрывает ничего, не смягчает резкости очертаний: кожа да кости, все это угловатое и длинное, впечатление такое, что вода безуспешно пытается обточить этот камешек. Странное чувство накрывает меня на тот краткий миг, что требуется сердцу для одного удара: словно заглянул в распахнутую ветром храмовую дверь, краем глаза увидал скрытое таинство, не запомнил, едва ли заметил, но наказание неизбежно, и сердце сжимает страхом.

Я с ним намучаюсь. Ничего не будет просто. 

Конечно, это глупость. Он приложил немало усилий, чтобы выбраться со своей чудовищной планеты; мало ли пленных мечтает оказаться в стане победителей, пусть даже победили они, Империя ошеломляет и на расстоянии, и было что-то, что подтолкнуло его к Хисоке, не могло не быть. Пусть всего лишь простое желание жить, как живут достойные люди, вызванное соприкосновением с цивилизацией - хватит ли этого стремления для того, чтобы переломить, пережить старую дикую кровь, вытравить беспричинную ярость, принять новые правила и имена вещей, долог ли будет порыв?  
И справлюсь ли я с бешеным норовом этого конкретного дикаря, если нет?

Это абсурд, но понимание мало помогает: в этом, откисающем в горячей воде, необразованном и выпирающем углами наружу парне - что-то в нем есть пугающее. Комплект диких генов, вероятно. Или это очередное интеллектуальное построение в попытках объяснить полыхнувший на секунду страх, а на деле мое тело просто боится зверя в собственном доме?

Вслед за страхом приходит злоба. Сторожкая, ровная, светящаяся внутри. Меня поддерживает моя земля, землю - небесные ладони, чужаку здесь не устоять на ногах, если только он не склонит покорно голову, если он способен к такой разумной вещи.  
А не способен, так я помогу. Славная задача.

\- У вас плохо со слухом, дражайший родственник? - почувствовав, наконец, мой взгляд, огрызается новообретенный родич. Воде его не обточить, а я - я сумею. Выхода другого нет, опекунский взгляд зорок. А серый из голубой, пахнущей жасмином воды, остер, как бритва - и как его язык.

Он продолжает орать, хотя и шепотом, что-то по поводу его апартаментов - его, скажите на милость! - и того, что он примется считать их тюремной камерой, раз каждый цет способен потревожить его уединение… словно право побыть одному не несет в себе обязательств быть одному, когда другим это не мешает.  
И, кроме того, я, выражаясь его словами, цет. Но не каждый.

\- Я прошу вас поторопиться, - действительно вежливо прошу. Он очень худой, даже костлявый, еще один кирпичик в грядущие выводы опекунов. - Ужинать без вас невежливо, - объясняю в ответ на явное непонимание. Откуда парню знать, что в доме принято и что нет, хотя странно, как это Хисока мог сосуществовать с ним рядом, не объяснив супругу элементарных вещей. - И прошу вас в будущем соизмерять степень своей свободы с порядками, принятыми в этом доме. Получаса хватит, чтобы вы привели себя в порядок?

Он ухмыляется, демонстрируя неполный набор зубов. Медикам придется поработать не только над его спиной, юноша весь сложен из дефектов: кожа, волосы, зубной ряд, отвести взгляд от этого комплекта телесных неурядиц тяжело, как от большинства царапающих восприятие зрелищ. Впрочем, недостатки не мешают ему огрызаться.

\- Вы голодны, а я нет. - Наглость почти фантастическая, учитывая обстановку, в которой протекает беседа, и испытываемый им явный дискомфорт. - Ваш стол должен быть вам интереснее моей ванной. 

"И отправляйтесь отсюда", - читается совершенно недвусмысленно. Дерзец. И он еще смеет заявлять, что я на него - странное выражение - невежливо пялюсь. Он как соринка в глазу, но предпочитает не думать о том, что вне человеческих сил смотреть на что-то еще, если режет под веками.  
Я предпочел бы убрать это инородное тело и перевести взгляд на нечто более приятное для восприятия, но пока не получил такой возможности.

\- Вам настолько хочется вернуться в военные реалии? - пытаюсь выяснить, и, подумав, добавляю имя. Обычно это помогает, и мне тоже полезно привыкнуть к странному набору звуков. Эрик - даже странно, как подходит, резкое и угловатое, в точности как он сам. - Вам действительно будет комфортнее жить на положении заключенного в доме собственного мужа?

Кто знает: может быть, его страх удастся переломить страхом. Он приучен к насилию, и над собой в том числе. Что окажется страшнее: привычная несвобода или чуждый неведомый мир вокруг?

Он задумывается, это хороший знак, и я делаю попытку склонить чашу его решения в свою пользу. Есть еще одна причина, делающая упорство необходимым. Она называется - контакты. На них срезается большая часть таких парней.

\- Ваш испуг понятен, - очень, очень осторожно, так приручают лошадей и вообще всех животных: лаской и неумолимостью. - Но тотальный негативизм - достояние юных лет. Кайрел вам принесет обед сюда, если вам настолько неприятно спускаться в столовую, но только сегодня. В этом доме существуют некоторые правила вежливости, и я вынужден настаивать на соблюдении этих норм.

Пусть считает меня зацикленным на порядке идиотом, пустое. Мне нужно знать действительное положение дел.

\- На редкость неудачная попытка, - скалится он в ответ. - Я не пугаюсь, не берусь на слабо, и вообще проявляю по отношению к цетагандийцам столько вежливой терпимости, что меня впору канонизировать. 

Усмешка неприятна, как и та отчаянная ерунда, которую он несет, кажется, автоматически. В особенности тем, что я не понимаю истинного значения этих колкостей. Он сейчас говорит о Хисоке? Обо мне самом? О ребятах из опекунского совета?

\- Но чтобы не утруждать вас вещами, которые вам явно непонятны, - неожиданно точно оценив мою реакцию, язвит он, - подкину вам простое объяснение: устал с дороги.

И, прежде чем я успеваю посмеяться над несообразностью повода и длины спора, он делает шаг навстречу, в прямом смысле тоже.  
Удивительно нелогичное существо, не знающее даже о существовании ионных полотенец. И любопытное.

\- Удовлетворите мое любопытство: на кой черт я вам там внизу? - интересуется он, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. 

"Потому что я тоже любопытен", - хотелось бы ответить. - "Потому что мой брат мертв, ты ведешь себя странно даже для барраярца, и я, словно герой детской сказки, не знаю, каким приобретением обзавелся мой дом".  
Потому что ты сбиваешь с толку и пугаешь, и я испуган собственным страхом.

И вместо того, чтобы сказать правду, я отвечаю, как должно. Как меня учили. Можно, блаженствуя, грызть печенье в постели, валяясь с книгой, но, сыт ты или голоден, за трапезой собирается вся семья. Обычай, благословенный и положенный, обычай правильный, пусть иногда неудобный, но если не будет правил - кем мы станем? Вот такими парнями, как этот, нервно отнекивающийся от предстоящего разговора. Боящийся чужих взглядов, воспринимающий дом своего мужа как потенциальную тюрьму. Между нами говоря, он вполне прав, но я не хочу быть тюремщиком, и тем более - по отношению к собственной родне, пусть весьма нестандартной.

\- Из всей семьи, - успокаивающе объясняю я, - в доме сейчас нас двое, вам не придется выдерживать взгляды и шепотки. Эрик, заканчивайте этот цирк и спускайтесь - я уже, право, устал вас уговаривать.

Не удержался от упрека. Сколько можно длить это смехотворство, он молод, но не глуп, это видно сразу, и совсем не похож на кокетку. 

\- Действительно, цирк, - соглашается он, но радости в этом согласии немного: слишком много злости, чистой и неприкрытой. - Вот вы, а вот я. Чтобы поговорить, вам непременно нужно повязать на шею салфетку, а меня заставить еще раз промаршировать по этим чертовым ступенькам? Если вы не постеснялись вторгнуться в мои комнаты, что за необъяснимая скромность мешает вам говорить сейчас? И кстати, прежде чем фамильярно звать меня по имени, не могли бы вы по всей форме представиться?

Выпалить такое количество претензий, не преступив формальной вежливости - особое умение; но его следующая фраза едва не заставляет меня засмеяться:  
\- Ловите момент. В таком добром расположении духа я долго не пробуду. 

Он в добром расположении духа. Вот этот взрыв злобы, щедро приправленной смущением - то, как он представляет себе таковое. Дикие гены, дикий оскал, и представления тоже дикие. Я пожалел бы его, не будь уверен в том, что звери не знают жалости и не понимают ее.

\- Видите ли, я предпочитаю разговаривать с одетыми людьми, и не в ванной, - замечаю. Тонко расшитое покрывало, используемое им вместо полотенца, приоткрывает впечатляющую коллекцию шрамов. Словно намеренно обзаводился. 

Привычка собираться быстро - тоже явный след войны, как и выбор одежды: совершенно чудовищный, с любой из точек зрения, военизированный комплект. Приходится напомнить себе о том, что добиться всего и сразу - затея невозможная и глупая. 

С перемещениями в пространстве у него хуже, чем с решимостью. То есть настолько хуже, что я вообще не понимаю, как он ухитряется шевелиться, не кривясь на каждом шаге. Однако лестница для него и вправду тяжелое испытание.

\- Ваша медицинская карта сохранилась? - хуже нет, говорить о болезнях за столом. Он эту точку зрения не разделяет либо незнаком с ней.

\- Вам не терпится меня допросить? - язвит, сбиваясь с шага. Военные реалии оказываются сильнее самосохранения, и, судя по внезапно плеснувшей в лицо боли, сдержать вскрик ему стоит серьезных усилий. А мне тех же усилий стоит не подхватить его под локоть. Всегда неприятно видеть, как падает чужая гордыня, разбиваясь о ступени, пусть даже эти ступени устланы коврами.

\- Я приглашу к вам врача, - ставлю в известность и обнадеживаю разом. Когда известно, что боль закончится, ее легче терпеть. - Вам требуется адекватная терапия. Возможно, операция. 

Садимся за стол. Он молчит, как зашитый, тщательно избегает называть меня по имени - если ему вообще известно имя, в чем я уже сомневаюсь. Спокойствия сей факт не прибавляет, потому что я не могу понять: как он ухитрился заключить брачный контракт, абсолютно ничего не зная о семье, в которую входит. Как Хисока ему позволил? Кому принадлежала эта дикая идея?

\- Меня зовут Иллуми. Иллуми Эйри, Старший клана Эйри, - представляюсь, устав от мрачной тишины. 

Он повторяет, пробуя на вкус, собирается с мыслями и сообщает мне нечто такое, от чего у меня брови ползут на затылок. Каждый шаг ему причиняет пусть не нестерпимые, но явные страдания. И он наотрез отказывается от врача потому, что тот - цетагандиец. В родичи мне определенно достался сумасшедший, и это сумасшествие заразно, потому что я сначала пытаюсь его переубедить, и лишь потом поступаю, как и положено старшему рода: ставлю в известность. Паралитиков в моем доме не будет, мазохизм, если таковой ему присущ, может быть удовлетворен меньшими мерами, и на человека, желающего смерти, он не похож, как и на совершеннейшего дикаря, не умеющего пользоваться столовыми приборами в отличных от боевых целях. 

\- Если вы это успели забыть, я - барраярец, - говорит он внезапно, отставив тарелку и подавшись вперед почти угрожающе. - Ваш враг, - напоминает. - Вы можете считать меня своей родней благодаря какой-то юридической дурости, но это не отменяет данного факта. Не стоит дальше продолжать комедию с семейными ужинами вдвоем.

Я чувствую, как комедия плавно перерастает в театр абсурда. 

\- Мой брат тоже был цетагандийцем, - напоминаю я, - и, известие о вашей женитьбе стало для меня полнейшей неожиданностью, не самой приятной притом. Не примите на свой счет, вас я не знаю совершенно.

И снова мне приходится, скажем мягко, удивляться. Он не желает говорить о Хисоке, он не желал ехать сюда, и простое упоминание о браке заставляет его кривить рот. Но мне приходится настаивать, черт побери, я уже ничего не понимаю. Это странный брак, так скажет каждый, немного найдется семей, в которых младший женится скоропалительно, без разрешения, на вражеском офицере и дикаре, но еще меньше найдется семей, в которых дикарь выглядит так, словно его загнали в благородный род под оружейным дулом. И разговор получается скомканным и рваным: попытки объяснить мое недоумение теряют в убедительности из-за подозрений, терзающих ум.

Я могу просто сказать: будет так. Более того: я так и должен.  
Но есть ли необходимость в том, чтобы проламывать стены, имеющие дверь?

Поэтому я объясняю, почти начистоту. Хисока не имел права жениться, но женился, никого не поставив в известность и не получив одобрения семьи. Договор с его подписью - единственное свидетельство свершившегося союза, мрачный юноша напротив меня цедит по слову в час и отказывается давать объяснения, и, хотя формальный повод объявить этот брак недействительным, есть, такого скандала семья себе позволить не может. 

\- … вы - законный член семьи, - заканчиваю я. - Как Старший клана, я за вас отвечаю. И хотел бы для начала понять, чего хотите вы. Мне не нужны скандалы ни в доме, ни вне его.

Суть он ухватывает мгновенно.  
\- Мы торгуемся? 

\- Именно, - отвечаю я. Шесть месяцев гипотетической адаптации, по окончании которых его состояние будет проверено комиссией, упасите боги от неудачи, гнев Небесного двора рухнет на все семейство. Дамоклов меч и вызов одновременно. Я не новичок в дуэлях, но воевать с судьбой означает ранить себя каждым удачным ударом.

Не понимаю, что в моих словах так его взвело, но он в ответ требует с нескрываемой злобой.  
\- Вы не пытаетесь сделать из меня правильного цетагандийского домашнего зверька, а я... я постараюсь ограничить проявления своего дурного настроения пределами моих личных территорий. И когда я говорю "личные", это автоматически исключает случившееся час назад. Я вам не стриптиз-шоу, чтобы на меня пялиться! 

Под конец он почти кричит, замолкает, покусывая губу, и успокаивается настолько, чтобы звучать не истерически.

Он не может предложить большего, ценя свое слово, и раздражение от его упрямства смешано с тенью уважения.

\- Соблюдайте правила вежливости, принятые в этом доме, и я не буду вынужден нарушать ваше уединение, - резонно замечаю я, оценив его упорство ниже искренности. - Вы понимаете, что признание вас дееспособным будет впрямую зависеть от степени вашей адаптации, а без такового я не смогу даже подать запрос относительно вашей репатриации? Вы ведь к этому стремитесь?

Он заглотит эту наживку, должен. Не меньше, чем ему хочется домой, мне хочется убрать его из дома, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля. Полгода тихого поведения, нужное решение комиссии, запрос, небольшая взятка, и вся эта история закончится.  
А был бы Хисока жив - я бы его выпорол, честное слово.

Мою выгоду он тоже понимает сразу. 

\- Я бы на вашем месте сделал все, чтобы избавиться от меня поскорей и любой ценой, а вы в своей гордыне еще ставите условия мне?

Похоже, парень готов пожертвовать собственными целями ради возможности поупрямиться, ощетиниваясь мгновенно. Дурной у него характер. Еще пару уничижительно-колких замечаний, говорящих более о горечи в его крови, и очередной безапелляционный отказ я почти пропускаю мимо ушей как неважные, зацепившись за другое.

\- ... не намерен быть с вами любезным или как-то сотрудничать, - рычит он. - Больше не намерен.

Значит, я оказался прав в своих подозрениях? Вот с чего началось - он поставлял информацию? Оказывал услуги?

\- Однажды вы серьезно обожглись, - пробую я, следя за его лицом. Он намерен мне мстить за все пережитое? Похоже, что так. - Воля ваша. Если вы хотите перевести боевые действия сюда... попробуйте. Не выходя за рамки приличий.

Он предсказуемо скалится.  
\- Ну какие же приличия на поле боя? Или вам это понятие известно только понаслышке? - Подбирает свою палку и поднимается, весьма неловко. - Ваша семейка мне изрядно должна. И мне кажется, будет истинным удовольствием востребовать этот долг с вас, гем-лорд. С процентами.

Поразительно - он знает об ответственности семьи, как целого. Меня этот факт радует настолько, что пожелание доброй ночи выходит почти сердечным.

Эта каша сварится, притом по моему вкусу, я уверен. Я полагал, что столкнусь с действительно безнадежным дикарем, но у… Эрика, пора привыкать звать его по имени, - есть понятие о чести, о семейных долгах и обязательствах, это настолько обнадеживает, что даже провальная попытка выяснить подробности случившегося у сослуживцев брата не портит настроения.  
Догадки, впрочем, углами выпирают из его слов и ситуации в целом: конечно, этот брак имеет с ударившей внезапно любовью столько же общего, сколько с очарованием неземной красоты, стирающей границы государств и войн.

Но упрямство, честность и готовность держать удар до последнего - этого не отнять, так что я могу понять, почему Хисока решил компенсировать неведомый мне обман таким неожиданным способом. А то, как явно юноша терзается виной, заставляющей его кусать окружающих так же сильно, как она кусает изнутри, настолько очевидно, что поневоле понимаешь: имя этого обмана - Барраяр. Что за услуги он оказывал и почему, не скажешь так слету, но расколотая вдребезги надежда сохранить сотрудничество в тайне, вернуться потом домой - достаточный повод не считать вдовца классическим случаем перебежчика.

Или, - мысль вызывает озноб, - это тоже легенда. Война кончилась, отголоски отгремели, а что осталось? Могила молодого Эйри в усыпальнице, да потенциально вхожий в благородные дома барраярский офицер?


	2. Эрик

Я открываю глаза и ловлю за хвост банальную мысль "где я?". Я ведь знаю, где. В доме гем-клана Эйри. От одного взгляда на узоры и арабески, которыми расписан потолок, начинает кружиться голова, даже когда я сжимаю веки, точно выдавливая из-под них навязчивую картинку. Цетагандийский дизайн. И я лежу на мягкой постели посреди всей этой роскоши, с характерным ощущением, как будто в спину вколотили железный гвоздь. Бессонница на пол-ночи, превратившаяся в болезненное созерцание этих слегка фосфоресцирующих в темноте узоров, заставила их запомнить и возненавидеть с той же силой, как спирали гем-грима в окуляре прицела. Теперь, проснувшись, я спешно переворачиваюсь на живот, обхватив руками подушку и раздумывая, не вцепиться ли в уголок зубами. Поясница разламывается от боли, но это как раз привычная составляющая бытия, в отличие от прочей, меняющейся со дня на день, обстановки. 

Еще вчера меня высадили здесь, в столице Ро Кита, с армейского транспорта в военном космопорте, с тощим вещмешком и палкой в руках. От десяти лет прежней жизни в моих пожитках осталась разве что поношенная, но крепкая армейская куртка без знаков различия - и та точно не моя, а подобранная по размеру на складе. Мою собственную разнесло в лоскуты, когда всего за несколько месяцев до победы я превратился из капитана рейнджеров в пленного. Сейчас теплая куртка выглядела нелепо и жарко. Это дома, на Барраяре, нынче ранняя весна, вода точит проталины в мокром снегу, и уже можно выйти в горы без перчаток, не рискуя отморозить пальцы. А здесь - бабье лето, ухоженное, теплое, душистое, среди которого я смотрелся так же нелепо, как и на кожаном сидении лимузина, который вез меня из космопорта. Будто не хватало прочих несоответствий моей дурацкой жизни.

Как тебя занесло на Цетаганду, Эрик Форберг? Расскажешь - не поверят.

Да я и сам не верю. Две недели полета в информационной изоляции отнюдь не подготовили меня к тому, что я встречу здесь. Все это время я видел перед собой только стены медблока и затылки охраны, и фразу "передать на попечение клана Эйри" привычно переводил как "и поместить в хорошо охраняемое заведение за счет...". То, что меня кто-то действительно сочтет родственником, мне и в кошмарах не снилось.

Вчера я уже имел счастье познакомиться с типом, который намерен меня в дальнейшем дрессировать под местные обычаи. Холеный, самодовольный, с брезгливыми складками у губ и синюшным гримом во всю физиономию. Старший как-то там на "И", не помню точней. Не воевал, иначе вел бы себя поосторожнее. Желает одеть меня в местные тряпки, научить пользоваться здешними ножом и вилкой, подштопать для пущей респектабельности и вывозить в свет - похвастаться новым экспонатом зверинца. К моим естественным пожеланиям, чтобы ко мне не лезли, относится чуть с меньшим вниманием, чем к мяуканью приблудной кошки. Пустое сотрясение воздуха. Вроде проигнорированного заявления, что я не желаю отдаваться в руки их медиков.

Непрошеный врач заявляется вскоре. Высокий, крупный, но не толстый, и немолодой уже тип, с нераскрашенной физиономией - ну, не гем, так их слуга, - спокойный, как удав на холодке. Разговаривает с легкой профессиональной издевкой - "дражайший", "юноша" да "будьте добры", - и явно в силах меня скрутить, если я начну швыряться в дверь сапогами. 

Касание чужих рук при осмотре, пусть по-врачебному аккуратных, оставляет инстинктивное чувство гадливости. Терпеть не могу, когда меня лапают. Да и ничего нового, кроме туманных запугиваний, я сейчас не услышал: разве что у доктора термины понаучнее, чем у бесцеремонного медтехника в лагерном лазарете. Да: давнее осколочное ранение в поясницу, травматическое воздействие, пережатые нервные корешки, и все прочее. 

Врач, с явным удовлетворением от ясного и показательного диагноза, пугает: - ... И резкие движения вам противопоказаны; могут сместиться отростки, и вам придется терпеть не только еженедельные врачебные осмотры, но и сиделку, выносящую за вами судно.

Я, с ядовитой иронией, которую он может и не понять, парирую: - Последние несколько месяцев я провел... на курорте, представляющем большое количество физических упражнений. И как видите, еще жив.

Нет уж, не пущу одних цетагандийцев попрактиковаться там, где прежде поработали другие. Может, сейчаc мне и несладко, но пережить могу - а перекраивать меня под наркозом по своему вкусу здешние коновалы не будут. Пусть лучше остается... как напоминание. Довольно почетное, в отличие от прочего.

Остаюсь один. Лежу. Думаю. Стараюсь хоть немного пробиться через захлестывающие эмоции. Ох, на каких качелях меня мотает из стороны в сторону, фигурально говоря...

Так. Я сам согласился сюда приехать. Никто не мешал мне по дороге, в транспорте, соорудить петельку из брючного ремня или еще дома воззвать к милосердию родного конвоя и получить от них последнюю возможность смыть кровью, благо неподконтрольного оружия на Барраяре сейчас больше, чем блох на собаке. Но нет, я возжелал быть последовательным в своих ошибках, и убедил себя, что глупо расставаться с жизнью просто так. Значит, выживем всем назло. 

Выбор невелик. Или продолжать заниматься самоедством, как будто в дополнение к больной спине мне так уж необходимо проедать собственную печенку. Или перенести эту злость вовне, на тех, кто ее по-настоящему заслуживает. Чем считать себя домашним рабом цетагандийского семейства, лучше представлять себя диверсантом в стане врага. Избыточно романтично, зато для моральной поддержки сойдет. А если я, как мне прозрачно намекнули, пятно на их безупречном гербе - это отнюдь не мои проблемы, и сочувствия у меня не вызывает. И, кажется, будет истинным удовольствием выгрызть у них зубами кусок жизни взамен потерянной; это даже если не переносить долги в масштабах планеты на мою личную войну. 

Конечно, легко и немного смешно со стороны храбриться сейчас, в комфортной обстановке и с предупредительными слугами. Но будем уж последовательны, их роскоши я не просил, и все разносолы здешней кухни отдал бы за несъедобный бифштекс из конины - лишь бы дома. Не поддаваться на расслабляющий комфорт - только первый шаг. Первый шаг к тому, чтобы вести себя как должно, а не как вынуждают обстоятельства. Может, тогда я вновь научусь себя уважать. За компромисс с одним цетом я уже дорого заплатил; когда-то надо сказать себе "стоп".

Старательно накручиваю себя. Так, программа-максимум: брать от этой жизни все, что захочется, и упорно не корить себя за любопытство и жадность. Вести себя не как пленник, а как победитель в разграбляемом городе. Позиция жертвы - недопустима. Не забывать, что это мы выиграли войну... ну да, а лично я - проиграл. Но это мелкая подробность. Логика и еще раз логика, и вроде бы забываешь про беспомощность, чувство унижения и полуинвалидность...

Воспарив на крыльях боевой злости, как-то пропускаю момент, когда открывается дверь. 

Принятое решение, как ни странно, успокоило. Позволяет теперь смотреть на мир не таким налитыми кровью глазами, как я делал до сих пор. Разглядывать то, что вижу - подмечать подробности. Итак, вот этот человек - вопрос, люди ли цетагандийцы, отметаем как неконструктивный, - отныне претендует на родство со мною. Высокий, волосы – привычка оценивать скальп у меня осталась, что ли? - черные с явно крашенными выбеленными прядями, и эта шевелюра скручена в замысловатый узел, закрепленный таким множеством булавок и гребней, какому позавидовала бы любая тщеславная леди. Закутан во что-то, что для простоты я назову покрывалом; по мне, чтобы драпироваться в эти накидки, нужно иметь четыре руки и три лишних изгиба позвоночника, что, кстати, возвращает нас к вопросу о человеческой природе моей новой родни. Зовут... да, вспоминаю. Гем-лорд Иллуми. Ну, полного титулования и поясного поклона он от меня не дождется. Обидно и физически больно, кланяться-то.

На лице у визитера, насколько я могу читать его выражение под гримом, настороженность, раздражение и решимость. Наверное, если поднести мне сейчас зеркало, картинка будет примерно схожей. Коса на камень. Все, что он сейчас ни сделает, вызовет раздражение. И то, что тело ломит и не хочется вставать. И то, что хочется встать и немедля смыть под горячем душем прикосновение чужих рук. И то, что он по-хозяйски придвигает стул и садится рядом с кроватью. И то, что с подчеркнутой вежливостью просит меня уделить ему с четверть часа моего драгоценного времени. И то, что, не разводя церемоний, приступает прямо к делу:

\- Зашили вас скверно. Врач настаивает на госпитализации. Не упирайтесь и не тратьте времени зря, или придется решать этот вопрос силовыми методами.

Но это решать мне и только мне; я - не пускающий слюни идиот и не младенец на попечении родителей. А уж упоминание про любого рода насилие со стороны цета способно сорвать мне тормоза окончательно. У меня на этот счет скверные рефлексы за последние пару месяцев. Пусть даже насилие было ценой моего выживания, которую я выбрал - вот дурак - сам... Но больше не стану, извините. Отказываюсь. Огрызаюсь. Едко уточняю, что из национальных методов он предпочтет: шприц-пистолет, игольник у виска или сетку-парализатор? По правде говоря, ерничаю я от отчаяния: сила на его стороне, и мне не доказать обратного...

Дальше мысли мои пускаются вскачь, пока движения, наоборот, делаются медленными, показательно неуклюжими. Стоп. Что я себе внушал только что? Мыслить позитивно, изобретательно и безжалостно. Еще раз попробую расписываться перед собой в своей слабости - сам себе подзатыльник влеплю, честное слово. А вот сыграть на этой якобы слабости можно. Гем нагло самоуверен и слишком убежден в собственном превосходстве? Тем лучше. Неловко сажусь на краю кровати, нашариваю шлепанцы - все эти рассыпающиеся на середине фазы лишние движения, суетливые подробности нужны только чтобы отвести глаза... Протягиваю руку в поисках палки, которая, вот беда, стоит далеко от кровати, и изображаю на лице смесь злой растерянности и плохо скрываемого смущения.

\- Это, - в ответ на его ласковые увещевания киваю в сторону и нарочито злобно шиплю, - ваша работа, и будь я проклят, если позволю хоть одному чертову цету прикоснуться ко мне еще раз...

Чертов цет послушно встает и сам протягивает мне, несчастному и беспомощному, палку. Идиот. Принимаю ее у него из рук, чуть пошатнувшись, пытаюсь удержать равновесие, хватаясь за рукав... есть. Якобы случайное прикосновение мгновенно - гораздо быстрее, чем можно описать, - превращается в грамотный захват; за шею и "замок" с помощью трости, сзади. Черта с два стряхнешь. Немая сцена, как отрепетировано.

Гем благоразумно замирает, и его сердце явно пропускает удар. Мое колотится как бешеное, хотя ничего особенного не происходит. Что мне, языка брать не доводилось?

Сообщаю ему на ухо, почти нежным шепотом: - Нравится ощущение беспомощности, лорд? Будешь мне еще рассказывать про силовые методы? Или благоразумно дашь свое слово не делать этого? А то искушение сейчас больно велико...

Но его физиономия слишком близко, зрачки расширены и... нет, страхом от него не пахнет, только совершенно неуместными для мужчины духами. И он даже взгляда не отводит: искусственно ярких синих глаз, словно нарочно подчеркнутых обводами грима. Будь я проклят, если опасность его не будоражит. Вот беспечный ублюдок! По-моему, он просто не верит, что я сейчас способен свернуть ему шею. 

\- Цетагандийцам веры нет, я прав? - Он улыбается - нет, не нагло, осторожно, глядя в глаза; и на том спасибо. - Или моему слову ты все же поверишь?

Кажется, это дьявола древние земляне именовали Отцом Лжи? Правильная была концепция, применительно к врагу. И я действительно не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы положиться на честное слово цетагандийца. Но надеюсь, что могу положиться на его рассудок. Важно, чтобы он сейчас твердо уяснил и поверил моему слову: ни одной сволочи я не позволю вертеть мною силой. Будет настаивать на своем любой ценой? Отлично, тогда пусть имеет в виду, что этой ценой может стать его шкура. Или, в крайнем случае - моя; мне терять нечего.

Однако он не уступает и, похоже, зная о том, какое значение придают у нас произнесенному слову, упорствует: - Я не стану обещать того, что не сдержу. Хочешь сворачивать мне шею - сворачивай. Хочешь жить дальше - подумай сам, что творишь.

Интересно, что это - нежелание терять лицо или некстати проявившаяся проницательность? Возможно, он понимает: мой поступок - смертельно опасная, но все же демонстрация, а не покушение. Не потому, что я не в состоянии его убить, несмотря на все мои болячки и то, что он меня выше и тяжелее: мне не нужно напрягать память, чтобы вспомнить, как пережать артерию, несущую кислород к мозгу. Технические подробности, скучные и отработанные. Вопрос в том, хочу ли я этого. Стоило ли выживать такой ценой, чтобы прямо сейчас обменять свою жизнь на незнакомого цета, никогда не ступавшего на мою землю? Я не знаю ответа. Глупейшая ошибка: удачная тактика при полном отсутствии стратегии. 

\- Может, стоит взять с тебя сейчас плату за вас всех, сволочей, а потом спокойно шагнуть в окно? Хотя второй этаж... низковато, - размышляю вслух почти машинально. - Или дождаться твою охрану, чтобы наверняка? 

Нет. Не стоит, пожалуй. С отвращением к собственной глупости разжимаю пальцы и роняю трость на пол. Выставить бы его за дверь и поскорей; мне к нему сейчас даже прикасаться не хочется.

Кажется, мой новоявленный родственник расценивает происшедшее как свою победу. Он облегченно выдыхает и тут же, усмехаясь, принимается меня поддразнивать; я вяло огрызаюсь, явно не в силах донести до него одну простую мысль: я не шутил. Он даже обещает мне за хорошее поведение статус дееспособности и помощь в возвращении домой, не понимая, что если бы я мог остаться на Барраяре, меня бы оттуда не выдернули даже тяговым лучом. По его словам, я ему теперь даже нравлюсь: я интересный тип, ему больше не хочется от меня избавляться, он будет не против продолжить знакомство за ужином? и у меня, подумать только, есть чувство юмора. Одно мое заявление, что новую попытку изучить особенности моего телосложения в ванной я сочту пересечением демаркационной линии, вызывает у него взрыв хохота.

С тем он в отличном настроении и уходит.

Не могу сказать то же про собственное. Сам не понимаю, победил я или проиграл, а выплеск адреналина постепенно сменяется откровенной и опасной скукой. Я даже понимаю, что залег в этих, щедро пожалованных мне комнатах, точно зверь в норе, но нежелание куда-то выходить сильней доводов логики. Да и то. Во-первых, я в чужом доме и, следовательно, на вражеской территории, во-вторых, я не хочу делаться предметом насмешек здешней челяди, а в третьих, опасаюсь, что меня прихватит где-нибудь в противоположном крыле дома, и что тогда делать?

Мне бы строить планы противодействия, а я всего лишь скучаю. Мельком включаю головизор и тут же выключаю, торопливо, словно пойманный за непристойным занятием. Здешние передачи до боли режут слух цетагандийским выговором и откровенно мне непонятны. Слишком много нового, пожалуй. Переход одновременно от войны с лагерем к штатской беспечной роскоши и от барраярских реалий к здешним - чересчур. И, разумеется, ни одного знакомого лица. У себя я в беде завалился бы с приятелями в какой-нибудь кабак и обсудил перспективы. А тут? Крестиком вышивать или в стрельбе практиковаться, выбивая на обоях вензель? Нечем только. Возможность подержать в руках оружие дергает почти атавистической тоской.

Хотя...

Вызываю к себе по комму исполнительного (хотя и с высокомерной физиономией) дворецкого. Тот появляется быстро и так бесшумно, словно у двери внезапно обнаружился п-в переход. Молчит. Ждет распоряжений или просто желает свести разговоры со столь неприятным типом, как я, к минимуму? По нашим домашним обычаям знаю, что домашние слуги имеют обыкновение относиться к сословным приличиям даже более ревностно, чем их господа. М-да, представляю, чем ему сейчас кажусь. Но сочувствия к его оскорбленным идеалам как-то не испытываю. 

\- Тир в доме есть, милейший?

Я бы не удивился сообщению о том, что я под домашним арестом или уж, во всяком случае, к оружию меня подпускать запрещено, но нет. Все к моим услугам. Да, обычные пистолеты. Нет, стрельба из лука, из пращи и как его там... бросание камней - это не мое амплуа. Энергетическое оружие или пороховое - это у них, эстетов, водится? Наша национальная страсть к вещам, которые делают "бум!"

Тир - хорошо изолированное, длинное подвальное помещение - несет явный отпечаток заброшенности. Но мишени функционируют нормально, и оружие, хранящееся в шкафу, вполне современно и вычищено. Беру в руки оружие, привычно осматриваю - настоящее, черт возьми, не стреляющая пластиковыми шариками имитация! - проверяю подачу мишеней, надеваю наушники. Подозреваю, что сейчас у меня на лице выражение задумчиво-тоскливое. Впрочем, нечего посторонним на мою физиономию пялиться. Отношения мужчины и его пистолета - сугубо интимны; выставляю слугу за дверь. 

Задумчиво верчу в пальцах оружие. Очень соблазнительная штука. Если что, не надо и кидаться из окна. Быстро и чисто...

Решительно поднимаю пистолет, навожу на мишень и разношу ее в клочья. Издалека круги мишени можно представить рисунком грима на лице моего так называемого супруга, чтобы ему не знать спокойного посмертия. Шутник чертов. Брачный договор, мать его цетскую за ногу. Не отдай гем-полковник концы сам и скоропостижно, я бы с удовольствием всадил ему пулю в спиралевидный завиток чуть выше бровей. Если бы. Если. 

Стрелять я, слава богу, за время плена не разучился. Да и то, эти навыки можно вытряхнуть из меня разве что вместе со спинным мозгом. Десять лет в императорских рейнджерах, от зеленого новичка до снайпера, даром не проходят. Как, впрочем, и ранения. Через полчаса таких - привычных до автоматизма - упражнений в ровной стойке спину печет как углями. С сожалением возвращаю наушники и пистолет на место и возвращаюсь к себе. 

После грохота тира в доме отвратительно тихо - или просто звукоизоляция хороша? Я машинально прислушиваюсь к звукам из полураспахнутого по теплой погоде окна. Ночь, поздно, все звуки разносятся далеко, дом стоит уединенно... насколько я понял, когда меня сюда везли, здание окружено деревьями и расположено где-то в пригороде. У нас я бы это назвал "поместьем". Поэтому тонкое гудение мотора подъезжающей машины и звук хлопнувшей дверцы слышны отчетливо. Голоса. Точнее, один, хозяйский голос и в ответ короткие почтительные фразы слуги. Смех. 

"По бабам шлялся", решаю почему-то. Впрочем, логично. Куда еще можно ездить по ночам, вернуться в хорошем настроении и не с компанией? Абстрактно задумываюсь, а как с у цетов с этим обстоят дела, и сам фыркаю на двусмысленность своей формулировки. Имеется в виду, каким образом на этой милой планетке можно найти себе девочку. Я хоть и калеченный, но мужик все-таки. На вечер, за умеренную плату, опытную и желательно не болтливую: чтобы приехала на дом, дала, как положено, взяла деньги и комментарии оставила при себе... Кстати, деньги. Барраярские марки, которых у меня в запасе почти и нет, здесь точно не в ходу. Сюда я ехал за казенный счет - как арестанту и положено. Что, подойти к этому надутому дворецкому и спросить: мол, старина, так и так, не одолжишь ли четвертак на шлюх? Или, там... на бутылку. На хорошее болеутоляющее. На пару крепких ботинок, в конце концов. Да мало на что мне захочется, я что, отчитываться обязан? Дурацкое положение, как у подростка. В мои-то годы. 

А впрочем, уж если меня поставили в положение малолетнего несмышленыша, отчего бы не похулиганить? Выглядываю в окно. Оно почти рядом с парадным подъездом, этаж второй, и стоящий у входа гем-лорд так близко, что с моим зрением можно разглядеть резьбу на усеивающих прическу продолговатых бусинах - шпильки, что ли? Такого размера цель я бы на пари сощелкнул одним выстрелом и без снайперского прицела... да. И, черт побери, он еще и мурлычет себе под нос! Мне доставляет мстительное удовольствие окликнуть его четким голосом, заставив слегка дернуться от неожиданности и разрушив благодушную расслабленность:

\- Что, серенады у меня под окном? 

О, нет: цетагандиец поднимает взгляд и широко улыбается, словно так и надо. Даже шутит, мол, не стоит бросать в него из окна цветочными горшками, которых тут, тем более, нет. Намек на продолжение милой беседы, пожелание спокойной ночи...

Нет, хватит на сегодня, вынужден я его разочаровать. Просто хотел напомнить, что ему полезно было бы привыкать к осторожности в моем присутствии. Пусть завтра заходит, вот что. Общение с ним так чудно злит...


	3. Иллуми

Соболезнования, что приносит собеседник с отмеренной долей благородной печали, фальшивы настолько, что приходится прятать губы за бокалом прохладительного: день выдался по-летнему жарким, бывший сослуживец Хисоки, единственный, оказавшийся в пределах досягаемости - бесполезно болтлив. Крепкий травяной бальзам из моих запасов развязал ему язык и увлек беседой, но сведений в сухом остатке не так уж много.

\- ... конечно, работа ужасная. Я приезжал туда с инспекцией, когда служил в штабе округа. Ваш брат очень хорошо вел дела; я хочу сказать, нарушения можно найти всегда и везде, но серьезных недостатков не было совершенно. Ну, это объяснимо - ваш брат заслуживал куда более высокого назначения, сам это понимал, и все вокруг понимали... но он, кажется, смирился под конец, ведь война заканчивалась...

Заканчивалась. Двадцать лет доблести обернулись ничем, разбившись о барраярское тупое упорство. Пара бокалов возбуждающего нервы коктейля, тонкие ломтики фруктов на тарелке, майор подхватывает один из них тонкой вилочкой, с явным удовольствием жует, а я пытаюсь выхватить из потока его бессознания хоть что-то.

Документы, сухим языком излагавшие обстоятельства гибели брата, отложились в памяти, как на мягком сланце откладываются следы давно истлевших листьев, до мельчайшей жилочки, до истаявшего оттенка. Самонаводящаяся ракета, опасный район, не вовремя оказался в неудачном месте. Одно удачное попадание, и молодой веселый красавец превращается в мертвеца, а в усыпальне добавляется поминальных табличек.

Так просто, что восприятие отказало бы служить, если бы не опыт. Непоправимое всегда происходит просто и слишком легко, тяжело и трудно потом привыкнуть к тому, как за минуту-другую необратимо сотрясается жизнь, и ничего не поправить, лишь умалить потери. 

\- ... я уже и отвык от нормальной кухни. А ваш брат, простите, несколько обарраярился, если можно так выразиться. Что поделаешь - из-за интриг попасть в глушь, подобную этой, где каждый день встречаешься с одними и теми же людьми... нет, ну что вы, недостойных поступков он не совершал. Так, по мелочи. На войне это часто - шлюшка и шлюшка, поглядеть не на что, скелет да кожный покров... да нет, особенно я не разглядывал - так, видел мельком...

Пока что все укладывается в стройную схему. К моему сожалению, слишком логически обоснованную и ничуть не радующую возможными последствиями. Потому, хочу я или нет, а подноготную всей этой истории придется выяснять, и как можно скорей. Пусть эта конкретная попытка оказалась неудачной и узнать удалось немногое - останавливаться я не намерен, терзаемый подозрением самого страшного свойства. Спохватиться бы сразу, и было бы легче установить истину. Увы, теперь найти людей, способных пролить свет на произошедшее, крайне сложно: разъехались по домам, лагерь ликвидирован, неофициальных свидетельств нет. Впрочем, есть упорство; ради Хисоки, дома и меня самого.

И новости, поведанные старательно-спокойным голосом слуги по возвращению домой, лишь добавляют красок в общую картину. Я в лице барраярца приобрел изрядную головную боль, а что до него самого, то эта боль грозит из метафорической стать буквальной.  
Начать знакомство с домом с тира и пальбы, довести обычно выдержанного мажордома до белого каления, совместить противопоказанную медиками тренировку с обильным возлиянием, и при этом считать себя оскорбленным судьбой и принявшим домом. Поразительное все же самомнение у низшей крови.

Радует одно: у него была теоретическая возможность выстрелить не в мишень. И он ею не воспользовался - следовательно, не безнадежен. 

Стучать в запертую дверь зала бесполезно, он попросту не отвечает, внутри царит гробовая тишина, и я невольно думаю, не оказалось ли отравление для него предпочтительнее пули. Дилемма между нежеланием уделять его уединению чрезмерное внимание и тревожной неизвестностью разрешается сама собой: он появляется, шатаясь и кривясь с каждым шагом, опухшее лицо с синюшными тенями под глазами кажется ошеломленным, мутные глаза совершенно бессмысленны, сумка из-под отравы болтается, зажатая в руке.

Тем большее удовольствие я получаю, приветствуя его и интересуясь достижениями прошедшего дня. Кроме того, он хотел со мной поговорить, так почему бы не сейчас?

\- …не получится связной беседы, - выдавливает он, двигаясь так, что впору заподозрить смертельное отравление алкоголем. Не знал бы, что они приучены к подобным возлияниям - вызвал бы врача детоксикации ради.

Запах, надо сказать, кошмарный, изыски парфюмеров оказались бессильны: смесь спирта, пота и болезни, и от этого разговора я вряд ли получу хоть что-то, кроме омерзения.   
Отвратительно, такая потеря самоконтроля.

\- Ну, - внезапно спрашивает он, - что так смотришь? Не нравлюсь?

Приходится ответить, со всей возможной вежливостью придержав на языке изумленный возглас. Он считает, что может нравиться, в таком состоянии? Да ему бы в живых поутру остаться. Стоило бы сделать опьянение и дурноту своими союзниками, но брезгливое желание не дышать с ним в одной комнате заставляет колебаться, барраярец эти колебания чувствует и реагирует парадоксально.

\- А то бы зашел, - кривится он, - посидеть, выпить, поговорить о жизни… не хочешь? Правильно. Это шутка. Но ты все равно заходи.

Я полагаю, что чувство его юмора недоступно разуму. Вдобавок, он действует, ведомый алогичной готовностью причинить себе неудобства ради того, чтобы и мне досталось. Это настолько глупо и по-детски, что впору его пожалеть. В конце концов, не виновен же он в том, что ему так не повезло с рождением.

Я даже приношу ему адсорбент. А он, по-видимому, оценив мои старания не дышать рядом, пытается привести себя в порядок. Хвала богам, запах ослабевает, хотя и не исчезает вовсе, как и внешние признаки изрядной попойки. 

Соображает он, впрочем, с достаточной ясностью; еще один признак того, что мои подозрения верны. Таких парней должны учить сопротивляться препаратам, что развязывают язык.

Будь он всего лишь запутавшимся, ошалевшим от череды событий, озлобленным юнцом, каким показался мне поначалу, и я бы вздохнул с облегчением, но судьба не дает передышек между ударами. Все же, зачем потребовалось слать сюда такого молодого парня, и делать это столь сложным, маловероятным в обычной жизни, способом?

\- Я хочу знать, - с необычной для пьяного ясностью требует он, неосознанно царапая отполированный до шелковой гладкости узор на подлокотнике кресла, - какой долей семейного имущества могу распоряжаться по закону.

Подоплека интереса более чем ясна. Утром он определил возможность покидать дом без сопровождения, к вечеру вспомнил о необходимости материально обеспечить свою деятельность.  
За счет жертвы, за счет дома жертвы. Хорошее чувство юмора у парня. 

\- Немалой, - приходится ответить. Деньги - капризная материя, требующая уважения, и отдать их в руки чужаку ради того, чтобы избавиться от несомненной угрозы, которую он представляет для окружающих - поступок достойный. - Ты желаешь получить их немедленно?

\- Не посреди ночи, - огрызается он. И на секунду кажется смущенным. Невероятно, как неверные блики естественного освещения играют с выражениями лиц. Безбожно льстят и чертам, и намерениям.

\- Завтра приедут из банка, - предлагаю я, - и сможешь получить причитающееся. Ты хотя бы видел наши деньги?

\- Оккупационные банкноты, - выплевывает в ответ. - Разберусь. Я имею право их тратить, так?

\- Соблюдая положения об опеке, - до тошноты сладко улыбаясь, осаживаю, и нужно видеть его лицо в этот момент: раздраженное, злое, парень избыточно наивен или никогда не имел в карманах больших сумм, если думает, что я не смогу создать ему проблем, но странно было бы ожидать большего от дикаря, не знающего ничего, сверх критического минимума, о жизни, в которую ему предстоит влиться. 

Я объясняю ему его права, словно стряпчий, искренне надеясь на то, что не совершаю непоправимой ошибки. Ни один старший не позволит дому ни безденежья, ни бесконтрольных трат, и, хотя в данной ситуации никто не осудил бы меня, реши я ограничить его в праве распоряжаться деньгами мужа на неопределенный срок, но лишить барраярца возможности наводить контакты - идиотизм. Пусть. Когда он примется выезжать в город и получит возможность действовать активно, я смогу как минимум выяснить его настоящую цель. Времени это займет немало, но на это времени не жаль. 

\- Значит, проценты с положенной мне суммы я могу тратить, как захочу, - выслушав меня, подытоживает юноша. - Хорошо. Кому и что я могу приказывать в этом доме?  
Однако он не привык терять времени зря.

\- Можешь распоряжаться слугами, как и я, - мысленно сочувствуя домоправителю, объясняю я. - В разумных пределах.

\- Шофер? - уточняет он. - Телохранитель, повар, этот твой… камердинер?  
Эпитет, относившийся к Кайрелу, проглочен столь явно, что хоть прибавляй слуге жалованье.

\- Мажордом, - поправляю я. - Его семья служит нашей не один десяток лет. Если в число твоих достоинств входит уважение к слугам, окажи любезность и прояви его.

\- Не сбивай меня, - явно проглотив пару комментариев, не спрашивает - требует он. - Я и так соображаю не очень… Так. Последнее. Слушаться я обязан только тебя, верно? В чем именно ты имеешь право мне приказывать... по закону, а не по твоему усмотрению? Только не лги. Я все равно узнаю.

Оскорбление слетает с его губ так легко. Натренировался, должно быть, за время войны. Можно лишь посочувствовать тем из наших, кто имел несчастье попасться в руки подобным созданиям, не знающим ни благородства, ни вежливости, ни даже чистоплотности.

\- Слушаться ты обязан только меня, - подтверждаю, отогнав рождающие ярость мысли. - Это касается твоих денег, сделок, физического и психического состояния, отношений с законом и социальной адаптации, включая этикет, изменений твоего брачного статуса и сопутствующих деталей. На этом все. К слову: прекращай пить, это отвратительно и вредит здоровью. 

Не то чтобы я много знал об их нравах, но бесконтрольная свобода их семействам не свойственна. И, следовательно, к нашим правилам он сможет привыкнуть без тяжелых мучений, было бы желание.

У него сводит скулы от ненависти, и, чтобы услышать ответ, мне приходится напрячь слух.  
\- Наслушался каких-то бредней... - бормочет он, - или думаешь, что весь мир устроен по вашему замечательному цетагандийскому образцу. Тебе не удастся переделать меня под себя, не пытайся. Я сам могу решить, что мне делать с собой, и это не твоего ума дело.

Наглость у некоторых людей из второго счастья преобразуется в первое и единственное; это точно о нем, и приходится поинтересоваться, всерьез ли он считает, будто у меня нет других забот и мечтаний, кроме занятий дрессурой в собственном доме.

Кажется, он не понимает, как это вообще возможно, принять обязательные правила без сопротивления, просто потому, что жизнь без них превращается в хаос; разговор о деньгах иссяк, сменившись обсуждением перспектив его болезни, я настаиваю на клинике, он огрызается, и чем дальше, тем громче, шипит обвинения во всем и ни в чем, адресованные, как я понимаю, не столько мне лично, сколько всей жизни вообще, и неуважительно требует оставить его в покое.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - пытаюсь объяснить почти по слогам. Он же не умственно отсталый, вспомнить хоть вчерашний инцидент, едва не стоивший мне головы: несмотря на ярость, меня он слушал, слышал и послушался в итоге. - И заканчивать твое лечение кремацией я тоже не намерен, что бы ты там ни думал. Понимаешь? Я обязан заботиться о твоем благе.

\- У тебя получается хреново и неэффективно. 

А вот на это мне нечего ответить, разве что: я никогда не готовился к тому, что в мое спланированное, размеренное существование ворвется бешеный барраярец, и сейчас приходится действовать экспромтом, опытным путем отыскивая нужный путь.

\- Ты сам над собой издеваешься так, как я бы не смог, даже если бы и хотел, - объясняю очевидное. - Я же просто хочу наладить нормальное сосуществование, раз уж оно неизбежно. Впрочем, ты больше заинтересован в продолжении боев, чем в организации собственного комфорта. Это что, такой способ заново повоевать с Цетагандой? Вся наша раса в моем лице? 

\- Если бы я воевал, ты бы вчера не ушел, - равнодушно замечает он, и на короткую кошмарную секунду меня накрывает отвратительным страхом, тошнотворным и прилипчивым.

Вчера не было времени бояться, все случилось в один момент: твердая грубая деревяшка у меня за шеей, неровный оскал перед глазами, я почему-то сразу знал, что у него не хватит духу довести дело до конца, и он знал, что я знаю. Нечего было бояться.

Сейчас, возможно, усталое равнодушие в том, как он констатирует общеизвестный факт, пугает до тошноты. Словно человек напротив меня внезапно превратился в боевого андроида, воспринимающего биение жизни как цель.   
Не в этом ли модусе он перенастраивал Хисокин катер? Значит, мой брат перестал быть полезен и стал помехой, вот и все?

\- Я оценил твое миролюбие, - и воздам по заслугам, обещаю, - но почему ты передумал?

Снова это чудовищное равнодушие, в то время как разговор идет о судьбах живых. Я ведь тоже мог перейти в разряд жертв.  
\- Я убил достаточно цетов, - отвечает он, - ты бы не изменил счета. А может, проблема была в том, что для такого поступка особой смелости не требовалось.

Это нечто новое и неожиданное. Значит, он все же не машина для убийств, выжидающая удобного случая - или само понятие «удобного случая» для него иное. 

Не стоило бы уделять столько внимания низшему; достаточным средством была бы надежная изоляция, а не разговоры по душам, но я слишком настроен на то, чтобы выяснить его сущность и мотивы; без этого расследование превратится в травлю и оскорбит домашний очаг. Боги такого не прощают.

\- Завтра опять заведем эту сказку про белого бычка, - недовольно ворчит он после того, как я, оставив ему бутылочку адсорбента, желаю доброй ночи. Я хотел бы, чтобы наутро у него была ясная голова, и покончить с этой историей поскорей, но при чем здесь парнокопытные?

\- Спор без конца и края, - объясняет он в ответ на мое недоумение. Какие у них чудовищные идиомы; впрочем, стоит ли ожидать изящества от тех, кто добровольно готов прожить в грязи, лишь бы своей? - Кто станет распоряжаться моей жизнью. Одно не понимаю - тебе она на кой?

Всю жизнь мечтал побыть садистом, - так и рвется с языка, срывается в итоге. Боги милостивы, иронию он понимает.

\- Послушай, - подумав, высказывает он догадку, - может быть, ты просто считаешь меня того... умственно отсталым? Ну там, типа, раз не умею носить парадную накидку, значит совсем пропащий, все равно что ложку в руках не в состоянии держать?

Примерно так, собственно говоря, и есть. Мне стоило бы считать его несмышленым младенцем, и так бы и было, будь он кем угодно другим, только не барраярцем. 

\- И откуда тебе знать, в чем мое благополучие? - с любопытством интересуется предмет моей неусыпной заботы. 

Это совсем просто. И ему было бы просто, будь он приучен заглядывать в зеркало не раз в сезон.

\- Когда я вижу перед собой человека, с трудом держащегося на ногах из-за отравления этанолом, - отвечаю, пристально изучая взлохмаченного юнца, неловко пытающегося принять достойную позу, - или человека, для которого возможность настоять на своем дороже собственного хребта, я начинаю предполагать, что с этим человеком что-то очень не в порядке.

Еще взгляд - с головы до ног. Как ни удивительно, при должном уходе он мог бы производить впечатление если не миловидности, то хотя бы благополучия, о котором и речь.

\- Да иди ты! - вскидывается он так, что даже оскорбиться не выходит, настолько ребячески выглядит это возмущение. - Я и выпил-то граммов сто, не больше... а что трясло, так это, может, от страха?

А он на удивление ехиден. Должно быть, проверяет границы моего терпения.

\- Я не употребляю тяжелых стимуляторов, - объясняю с максимальной степенью занудства; кто хоть раз имел дело с подростками, быстро обучается средствам борьбы с их провокациями, - мог и ошибиться. А ты, если непременно хочешь как следует мне насолить, выздоровей для начала. И отъешься, от тебя кожа да кости остались. 

\- "Ребенок румян, здоров и регулярно прибавляет в весе по двести граммов", - слышится в ответ. - Это критерий благополучия? А ты - зануда, знаешь?

Еще бы я не знал.

\- Мне по-другому нельзя, - без преувеличения отвечаю. Действительно нельзя. А в гримасе, которой он награждает меня напоследок, нет ожидаемого облегчения, и случай слишком хорош, чтобы его упускать. 

\- Если хочешь, можешь разделить со мной чаепитие, - ожидая отказа, предлагаю я. 

Как ни удивительно, а он соглашается и совершенно всерьез полагает, что я примусь таскать подносы с чашками собственному подопечному. Приходится разочаровать юнца; впрочем, особенного терапевтического действия мои слова не оказывают - он же читает мне короткую мораль о том, как смирение очищает душу.

\- Лучше я не стану задумываться о том, что делаю, - добавляет, - а то у меня точно крыша поедет. Иду ночью в гости к цету распивать с ним чаи... 

Барраярец ничего не смыслит ни в гармонии, ни в сортах, «драконий жемчуг» для его слуха предсказуемо оказывается пустым звуком вроде ветра, поднявшегося к ночи, тонкостенная чайная пара в грубых пальцах выглядит неестественно уязвимо, того и гляди лопнет. 

\- …способ управления стихиями, - объясняю я. Сладковатый настой исходит паром, дразнит ноздри тонким цветочным запахом, - и способ сворачивания чайного листа. 

\- Все ясно, - ехидствует он. - Ты угощаешь меня тем, что предварительно выплюнула большая змеюка.   
Он совершенно безнадежен, и кичится этим настолько явно, что даже чтение нотаций ничего не исправит, благородный напиток, исправляющий связи между душой и телом, в его восприятии ценен не более, чем сенной настой, и сладости, полагающиеся к чаю, вызывают куда больший энтузиазм.

\- Ты понимаешь, что я лет двадцать жизни без колебаний бы отдал, только бы не сидеть здесь? - внезапно спрашивает он, разбивая молчание. По-видимому, чай действует на него подобно стимулятору, поощряя к беседе.   
\- Я все думаю, - вдохновленный отсутствием комментариев, продолжает он, - а почему только двадцать? Может, я потому и не хочу твоего чертова благополучия, что у меня тогда не останется оправданий?

Это следует понимать как завуалированную просьбу о прощении? Нет, маловероятно, чтобы двух дней нормальной жизни хватило бы такому созданию, чтобы оценить свой поступок по достоинству. И, значит, он говорит о другом.

\- Так зачем ты вышел за моего брата? - спрашиваю я, и угловатое лицо напротив каменеет. Так выглядят старые стены: сплошь темные тени и трещины. 

\- Польстился на то, на что не стоило, - обрезает он. - И хватит об этом. 

Еще чай, вторая заварка слаще и полней на вкус, верхние легкие ноты запаха ушли, сменившись полным, открытым ароматом.

Что-то здесь не так, не укладывается в картину. Может быть, он всего лишь сожалеет о тогдашнем выборе, сделавшим невозможным возвращение к так называемым «своим», но эмоций многовато для простого раскаянья. Мало ли на войне двойных агентов; мало ли убийц?   
\- Ситуация щекотливая, - тщательно следя за интонациями, предлагаю я. Он должен понять. Если есть хоть малый шанс на то, что к смерти Хисоки его вынудили - я прощу, как прощают оружие, но не дают прощения руке, его державшей. - Но не безнадежная.

Он молчит, как молчал бы мертвец: равнодушно. И это значит… что?

Что, если Хисока знал о предстоящем? По спине ледяными лапками проходится ужас. Младший не страдал излишней жертвенностью, это верно, но война меняет людей так же, как меняет границы, неоспоримым доказательством тому - сидящее напротив меня существо, так может ли быть, что Хисока взял на себя чужие грехи и погиб осознанно, позаботившись о том, чтобы не быть в посмертии обремененным долгами?

Это бы все объяснило: брак, несчастье и это олицетворение вины в кресле напротив. Следовательно, они оба знали, планировали и сделали?

\- Я пойду, - подтверждая верность озарения, роняет он. Вина - как камень, что давит на плечи, не снять и не облегчить, не подставить другой опоры.

\- Прости мне, - быстро говорю я, - и закроем эту тему.   
До поры до времени. Он должен понимать, что я не могу иначе. А если и не понимает - что с того?

\- Я сам отвечаю за свои поступки, - не шевелясь, произносит он. Молодые падки на подобные декларации, но разница в том, что в эту минуту он действительно имеет в виду то, что говорит. И это означает, что спина - лишь предлог; не за роскошь дома и мира он себя наказывает, но за то, что остался жив. А Хисока умер, позаботившись о нем. - Постарайся это запомнить на следующий раз, когда станешь мне объяснять насчет госпитализации.

Поразительно, как чаепитие сонастраивает мысли, чутким камертоном прозванивая ноты душ. Даже у таких разных собеседников.

\- Уступи мне в этом, - прошу я. Он не может иначе, и я не могу, выйти из этого тупика можно только вдвоем. - Я уступлю в ответ.

Изысканное переплетение голубоватых линий на фарфоре слишком сложно, чтобы он мог проследить узор, но попытки родич предпринимает. Смущен?

\- Чем я таким тебя не устраиваю? - интересуется. Несомненно, он стыдится собственного несовершенства, и пускается в объяснения. - Я знаю, что не нравится мне. Мне не хотелось бы, чтобы ко мне... прикасались цетагандийцы, помимо прочего, и я вам не верю. А ты что? Боишься ответственности?

\- Не только это, - хотя и это тоже, незачем скрывать. Как объяснить доступно? - Это уродливо, когда тебя корчит от боли. Негуманно, глупо и несообразно. Если дело только в цетагандийских врачах - я найму для тебя бетанца.

\- Я не предмет меблировки, чтобы меня ремонтировать, если я не гармонирую с обоями, - отчего-то злясь, отвечает он. - Все остальное можно решить. Я, например, могу написать юридически засвидетельствованный отказ. Может быть, мне самому однажды придет в голову обратиться к вашим коновалам. Но мне самому, если ты понимаешь разницу. Или у тебя на меня личные виды?

Приходится запить изумление. Он что-то слышал о старых обычаях, когда вдовы становились вторыми женами родичей умерших, и проводит параллели? Но это давно не в ходу… впрочем, ему-то откуда знать.

\- Я не намерен делать тебя… партнером, - максимально вежливо объясняю. Настолько далеко семейный долг не распространяется, и хорошо. - Извини, - добавляю, испытывая некоторую неловкость. Но это вправду чересчур, барраярец в статусе моего супруга. 

\- Я просто расцеловать тебя готов от восторга! - шипит он, сощурившись так, что и глаз не видно. - А я уж боялся, что у вас это семейное...

Так он все же рассчитывал, судя по реакции? 

\- Я не знаю, из каких соображений мой брат решил на тебе жениться, но ты хотя бы смотрел на себя в зеркало? - сердито интересуюсь. Он всерьез полагал, что я могу и должен быть в восторге от перспективы оказать дикой крови подобный знак уважения? - Помимо всего прочего, я не могу спать с полутрупом. 

\- Вот мне еще один мотив не спешить откармливаться и обретать изящную походку, - заявляет этот наглец. - Логично?

Я уже ничего не понимаю. Или он сейчас пытается избежать горечи отказа, отказываясь самостоятельно?  
\- Ты же не единственный, кем я мог бы заинтересоваться, - объясняю, злясь на собственную глупость. Он примитивен, а я не могу понять, что им движет, не обидно ли? - Не болтай ерунды, я не хочу тебя ни в постель, ни в мужья. Поверишь на слово, или мне на крови поклясться?

\- Желательно не на моей, - нагло посмеиваясь, уточняет он. - У тебя такой сердитый вид, словно сейчас царапаться начнешь.

\- А, прошу прощения, - отрезаю. Как он умеет бесить, и никакой почтительности. - Если судить по твоему виду, я должен считать себя потенциальным насильником и уродом, раз уж, кроме насилия, у меня нет другой возможности заполучить в постель сомнительную радость в твоем лице.

\- Что это у тебя за пунктик? - мягонько спрашивает он, как шелком стелет. Паршивец почуял возможность укусить, вот и кусает. - Я хоть что-то говорил про насилие? Или в вашей семье это болезненная тема?

\- Как будто отношение неразвитых народов к гомосексуальности - секрет, - замечаю я. - Дикие гены…

Не брань, но биологическая закономерность. Дикие аллели, небольшие популяции, естественное деторождение как единственная возможность выживания, никакого контроля над генотипами, исключая выбраковку. В такой архаике альтернативные союзы обречены. 

\- У тебя каша в голове, - сообщает он, поднимаясь, и он прав. С тем и остаюсь: действовать вслепую опасно и глупо, прояснить ситуацию без дополнительных сведений невозможно, я не умею читать в сердцах.

Да и есть ли у него сердце, право слово.


	4. Эрик

Здешний гимнастический зал - богат и ухожен не менее парадной столовой: хозяин явно проводит тут немало времени и оставляет так же немало сил. Тренажеры, стенка, зеркало во всю стену. И несколько рапир, аккуратно сложенных в стойку. Вся машинерия смазана и настроена, чтобы при нагрузках не издавать ни малейшего скрипа, лишь тихо ухает опускающийся наземь противовес. Полная тишина, давящая или успокаивающая - смотря по настроению. Наверняка здесь есть возможность включить фоном приятную музыку, но даже знай я, где выключатель, не стал бы. Тишина помогает собраться с мыслями.

Кажется, у меня начинают вырабатываться новые привычки. Натоптанный маршрут, как у зверя по клетке или узника по камере. Комната - тренажерный зал - комната... 

Обнаружил я это полезное место еще вчера. 

В тот день спал я тяжело и долго, хоть беспокойно. Не худшее занятие при полном безделья существовании; нет никакого смысла подрываться рано утром, да и мои биологические часы пришли в полное расстройство после цепочки П-В перелетов, путая, где день, а где ночь. Зато, открыв глаза ближе к полудню, я, о радость, оказался лишен возможности вкушать пищу в драгоценном обществе хозяина дома. Столь же показательно вежливый, сколь и нелюбезный по сути домоправитель оставался меньшим злом. Слуга, он и есть слуга. Я офицер и фор, дома передо мной его собратья по профессии гнули спину с полной готовностью, почему бы и не здесь? Правильно, пусть обращается ко мне "господин" и "сэр" и выполняет мои прихоти. Довольно скромные, кстати:

\- ... поехать в город? Взять машину? Телохранителя? У тебя есть на этот счет распоряжения?

Хозяин распоряжений, конечно же, не оставлял. Мое положение все отчетливее обретало черты неписанного домашнего ареста с необходимостью выходить на поверку к ужину. Неприятно, впрочем, нечто подобное я ждал, поэтому продолжил выяснение по списку, что есть в доме. Тир - уже знаю. Библиотека, сад, гимнастический зал и бассейн? Цветочки нюхать или романы читать я был не в настроении и вряд ли скоро буду, но вот два последние пункта... Правда, по результатам обсуждения отпал и бассейн, представляющий собой почему-то полынью с сильным течением и ледяной водой. Благодарю покорно, терпеть не могу холод; переношу не хуже прочих и не жалуюсь, но удовольствия в нем не нахожу. Помнится, я мечтал - когда еще имел глупость строить планы на окончание войны! - что после победы позволю себе уехать куда-нибудь на южное побережье, и буду там по-пижонски носить легкие рубашки с распахнутым воротником и не кавалерийские сапоги, а ботинки из тонкой кожи, через подошвы которых чувствуется даже жар мостовой... 

Отброшено. Забыто. На здешнем солнышке я греть кости не намерен. И разгуливать здесь с открытым воротом, подставляя Цетаганде незащищенное горло, - тоже. 

Как и терять физическую форму, уже в молодые годы превращаясь в развалину, которая жалуется на свои болячки. Радуйся, что выжил, не парализован и руки-ноги целы. Бегать кроссы мне разумно не светит, но в остальном поблажки себе я давать не хочу. А на крайний случай, когда терпеть невмоготу, у меня есть заветный глоточек в сумке. Ох, с каким выражением на чопорной физиономии слуга мне ее принес!... Услышал звяканье внутри или просто не постеснялся открыть? Держу пари, побежит докладывать хозяину. Цеты не употребляют спиртного, и комендант тоже презрительно морщился, наливая мне по вечерам от своих щедрот стакан спирта, но я был не настолько горд, чтобы отказаться... Лучшее средство анестезии, какое я знаю - боль не снимает, зато оглушает до того, что невыносимое если не делается терпимо, то происходит словно не со мной. Воспоминания, увы, остаются в полном объеме; точнее, я знаю, что меня вывернет раньше, чем я выпью достаточно для провалов в памяти...

Стоп. Кривлюсь почище гем-полковника перед бутылкой и накидываюсь на тренажер, словно желаю наказать себя за слабость и вымотать до алых звездочек перед глазами. Заставить себя больше ни о чем не думать. 

Вчера-то я справился с этой задачей что надо. Настолько, что оглушенный болью не хуже спиртного, свалился и уснул прямо на гимнастическом мате. Хорошо еще не догадался до того поставить кондиционер на приятную прохладу: футболка у меня была мокрая, хоть отжимай, а кашлять и хлюпать носом было бы, во-первых, совершенно не презентабельно, а во-вторых, что важней, дало бы здешнему лорду еще один повод вручить меня врачам, для надежности перевязанного прочной розовой ленточкой.

Дверь заперта накрепко, и я могу временно ослабить оборону и не искать выбора из двух равно неприемлемых вариантов ситуации. Малодушно оттянуть решение еще на несколько часов.

На сегодняшнюю попытку слуги отговорить меня от - ах! - опасного занятия я от души рявкнул так, что стекла задрожали. И объяснил, что указания в этом доме я обязан выслушивать только от одного человека. Да и от того, признаться честно, не тянет. Что он там перечислил, как подотчетные области? Деньги в виде основного капитала, сделки, здоровье душевное и телесное, отношения с законом, светский этикет и женитьба? Последние пару пунктов пусть забирает с потрохами, я все равно не намерен брать в жены ни одну из здешних дамочек и водить приятельство ни с одним из здешних мужчин. Но всего прочего хватит, чтобы описать большую часть предстоящей мне жизни. Этикет, как же. Держу пари, что скоро они захотят размалевать мне лицо. И что мне тогда останется? Попытаться отравиться, съев содержимое коробочки с гримом?

Здешний лорд показательно упрям. Под сладенький чаек и медовые речи он не оставляет попыток воспитывать меня на свой вкус, вплоть до убеждений, что мне есть и что пить. Конечно, слово... гм, не воробей и на голову не нагадит, если только его не желают столь же упрямо подкрепить делом. Этот - желает. В первую очередь - отправить меня под нож. С цетагандийской заботой я знаком с лагеря, близко и показательно, и в добрые намерения цетов по отношению ко мне верить оснований нет. А вот каким я приду в себя после цетагандийского наркоза и когда это случится - вопрос отдельный. Возможно, буду ходить, улыбаться, кланяться и с восторгом раскрашивать физиономию. А может, в подправленном и подкормленном виде сгожусь на то, чтобы согреть и его постель? Передергиваюсь. Нет уж. 

А задумался я всерьез. В какой-то момент, очнувшись, понимаю, что сижу уже на полу и что запас сил кончился раньше, чем решимость. Два дня тренировок подряд мне определенно не потянуть. Предательство собственного тела вызывает злость не меньшую, чем размалеванная цетская физиономия, но бороться сейчас так же нет сил. Плюнув, уползаю к себе в комнаты, огрызнувшись на ходу, чтобы обед подавали прямо туда. И засыпаю, не дождавшись.

Просыпаюсь уже вечером, в сумерках. В доме как обычно тихо, звуки отдаленные: то ли прислуга фильмами балуется, то ли хозяин уже явился. Настроение никакое. Голова пустая и словно набита ватой. Остывшая еда на столике вызывает отвращение. И хочется чего-нибудь остренького... в прямом или переносном смысле. Вилка, до кончиков зубцов украшенная какой-то дуракцой гравировкой, не подойдет. Думаю рассеянно, не приказать ли принести мне несколько пустых тарелок, чтобы картинно их расколошматить о стену?

Вызываю слугу.  
\- Так. Это убери, принеси что-нибудь съедобное. 

\- Вам угодно ужинать у себя? Времени без четверти семь, и в столовой уже накрывают стол, - информирует меня дворецкий с наигранным удивлением.

А ведь и правда. Терпеть не могу грязную посуду в своей спальне, а кроме того, гадкая мыслишка, один раз вынырнув на поверхность, не желает исчезать, и требует ее проверить... Осчастливить, что ли, гем-лорда своим визитом? Сообщаю это слуге и подтверждаю, что нет, переодеваться к ужину в парадное не желаю. Или это такой намек, что в доме объявились новые лица, а я послужу им хорошим развлечением к ужину? Нет? Тогда он может быть свободен вместе со своими советами. Глаза бы мои его не видели. Его и всех, кого на этой планете - как маковых зернышек в булке: гемов, их жен, детей, прислужников, врачей, охранников...

\- Вы недовольны моей работой, сэр? - вежливо интересуется дворецкий с нехорошим выражением на физиономии. И то, надо быть слепым, чтобы не видеть мое недоброжелательство.

\- Я недоволен твоей... национальностью, - почти шиплю я. - Понятно? Или требуются дополнительные разъяснения?

\- Простите, сэр, с этим я ничего поделать не могу, - язвительно отвечает слуга и наконец-то выходит.

Я за ним. До столовой еще дойти надо, не поморщившись и не споткнувшись, а это задачка сама по себе. Второй этаж. Блестящие перила, парящие над ступенями безо всякой опоры, кажутся отвратительно ненадежными. Интересно, меня он поселил сюда специально, чтобы побольше ограничить свободу передвижений? Да, может, я и параноик. Но даже если ты параноик, это вовсе не значит, что за тобой не гонятся, особенно если так шумно дышат за спиной...

Сижу напротив своего оппонента за столом, отщипывая от ужина понемногу и машинально рисуя вилкой узоры в подливе на тарелке. Он смотрит на меня без симпатии, ну и я не золотая монета, чтобы всем нравиться.

Впрочем, он быстро озвучивает, что ему не так. На сей раз моя одежда. В футболке и штанах по его - его! - дому разгуливать, видите ли, правила вежливости не позволяют. Интересное дело. Вещи на мне поношенные, но по размеру, чистые и не рваные. Для визита в свет не сгодятся, но для дома... а как выясняется, и для утонченного цетского взора тоже не подходят. Морщусь, вслух отбриваю его фразой, что не в восторге от здешних мод, а мысленно - ставлю галочку в списке, который, я надеялся, мне не придется вести вовсе.

Все это было бы смешно, когда бы не было так симптоматично. Запреты на алкоголь, на неподходящую одежду, на право делать с собственным телом то, что захочу... Настойчивое предложение переделать меня физически под привлекательный здесь образец. Вывод глумливо дразнится, маяча на краю сознания. Со скрипом, нехотя, словно знаю ответ заранее - какого черта, это трусость, что ли? - решаюсь на ключевую проверку. 

Делаю легкомысленную физиономию, усмехаюсь, советую сперва доесть, а то, не дай бог, подавится, и уточняю, пока что обиняком: 

\- Что ты делаешь, когда тебе хочется развлечься? Ну, выпить где-нибудь, посидеть, посмотреть, как девочки танцуют... ты понимаешь?

Сомнительно, что понимает. А скорее всего, издевается. Объяснение, что в этом случае достойный человек ведет своих жен в вечерний клуб - явно не ответ на мой вопрос. Приходится объяснить словами попроще: где можно купить девочку на ночь? В борделе? Прелестно. Я-то уж опасался, что это обычное заведение именуется тут каким-нибудь "домиком яшмовых радостей"... Ну хорошо, дальше. Адрес, номер комма?...

Цет хмурится. Вопрос ему явно не по вкусу, словно он сам - не обычный мужик, а благовоспитанная старая дева, предпочитающая целомудренно не знать некоторых вещей. И рассуждения, которыми он пытается подкрепить свою позицию, малоубедительны, хотя пространны: 

\- Наши женщины слишком высоко себя ценят, чтобы опускаться до подобного уровня, да и никто, кроме грубых простолюдинов, не захочет получить такие... услуги. В домах радости девушки не столько спят за деньги, сколько ублажают чувства. Животные развлечения - это редкость не из разряда обыденных, вдобавок незаконная, и опасность вляпаться в неприятности слишком велика. В том из заведений, на которое у тебя хватит средств, ты обязательно подхватишь какую-нибудь дрянь. А телохранители побрезгуют туда идти. Так что, увы.... Это во всех смыслах недешевое развлечение.

Дыры в этой логике не обманут и идиота. Насчет высокодуховных радостей, к которым поголовно склонно местное население, - бред; я слишком хорошо, знаю, как развлекались поборники чистой расы на моей родной планете. Финансовый аргумент тем паче нелеп: неужели простолюдин может позволить себе то, что мне, якобы пользующемуся процентом с семейного богатства, не по карману?

Откидываюсь на стуле, щерюсь в улыбке и напоминаю: - В своей изысканности ты забыл, что я ведь даже не простолюдин. Я, как это у вас, "грубый варвар". Таковым родился и таковым же помру. Вот незадача, а?

Ухмыляясь, гем отпивает из бокала и держит намеренно долгую паузу прежде, чем ответить давно ожидаемое мною: - Незадача. А что, тебе так необходим секс? Удивительно. Ты же по ступенькам еле-еле спускаешься.

Ну и что теперь? Ответить пошлой колкостью, что трахаться я предпочитаю лежа? Незачем. Отказ прозвучал, следовательно, разговор потерял смысл, точнее, выполнил ту функцию, ради которой и заводился. Подтверждено: сфера контроля замыкается полностью, ограничивая все мои, э-э, физические проявления. Включая те, которые его вовсе не касаются. И вчерашние надменные заявления гем-лорда Эйри, что он, дескать, не интересуется полутрупами (в ванной он на меня, видимо, пялился по аристократической рассеянности?), следует понимать с должной поправкой. Дикарь должен быть подлечен, отмыт и переодет, прежде чем доставлен в спальню, да? 

Сдерживаю невольную дрожь омерзения. Очень аккуратно, без стука положив приборы рядом с тарелкой, встаю из-за стола. Но эмоция прорывается если не в поступках, то в словах. Обозвав цета от души последней сволочью и превратив пожелание приятного аппетита в рекомендацию "чтоб ты подавился", покидаю столовую.

Я сижу в свой комнате перед бутылкой, медитируя на нее, но не отпивая. После ужина во рту отвратительная горечь, но смывать ее спиртным я не могу. Понимаю, что надо принимать решение, и чем скорее, тем правильней, а у меня и так слишком тяжелая голова после прошлой дозы спиртного и дневного сна, и я боюсь ошибиться. А время поджимает. Завтра он обещал принудительно передать меня медикам, после этого я минимум месяц буду абсолютно беспомощен. 

Или решать надо просто... не думая? "Так всех нас в трусов превращает мысль"?

Нет. Один раз я уже нацарапал свою подпись не думая, плавая в алкогольном тумане отчаяния, и этого хватило, чтобы послать к черту всю предыдущую жизнь. Разумеется, на расследовании я этим оправдываться не посмел: пьянство - лишь отягчающее обстоятельство для того, кто приносил императору офицерскую присягу. Я молча получил сполна по статье закона, предназначенной для мародеров, коллаборационистов и шлюх. И, очевидно, дураков вроде меня.

Но даже быть осужденным за собственный идиотизм - это не значит растерять свои мозги на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Могу ли я обманываться внешней благожелательностью гем-лорда, хоть раньше видел цетов только в их более грубой разновидности? Нет. Так что я делаю здесь, тупо, как баран, - неужели, соблазнившись на мягкую кровать и вкусный ужин, ожидаю благодеяния от родного братца полковника? От того, чьи намерения несомненны и подкреплены силой?

Бежать. Срочно. Если не с Цетаганды - через два десятка П-В туннелей, на попутках, почти бредовая идея, - то хотя бы из этого дома. Шансов, конечно, немного: по акценту во мне легко опознать не-местного, да и полиция, а она на всех мирах одинакова, не откажется арестовать подозрительную личность до выяснения. А явиться в родное посольство - чересчур дорогостоящий и изощренный способ самоубийства. Но все же мало шансов - не значит ни одного. А если дела пойдут совсем скверно, всегда останется один, последний. 

Оружие. Припасы... э-э, деньги. Карта местности. И не мешкать. Я и так потерял три дня в попытках собрать несовместимое.

С этого момента голову затапливает легкая ясность, а движения неожиданно обретают смысл. Не знаю, где именно я нахожусь? Не беда. Вызвать надутого дворецкого и, демонстративно прикладываясь к бутылке, капризным тоном поинтересоваться, могу ли я заказать товары на дом и достаточно ли в качестве места доставки указать просто "поместье Эйри"; разумеется, излучая всем своим видом презрение к дикарю, тот поправит меня точным адресом. Дикарь-то дикарь, но пользоваться цетской комм-сетью было время научиться еще дома. Вооружиться? В тире, внизу. Достаточно провести там четверть часа, а потом выбраться обратно с показательно позвякивающей стеклом сумкой, прячущей заряженный пистолет, как у якобы случайно встреченного на лестнице гем-лорда не остается никаких сомнений, зачем низшее существо туда пожаловало. Только создания, которые шарахаются от алкоголя, как от чумы, могли вообразить, что моя несчастная бутылка - не привез же я с собою в дорожном мешке два ящика бренди, в самом-то деле! - составляет смысл моего существования, основное занятие и непреложную опасность, от которой строгий хозяин обязан меня отучить. Деньги? мне их привезли утром, прямо сюда, чтобы я не натрудился, выходя в город: пластиковая карточка с изящным узором и списком инструкций, понятных мне только теоретически. Предполагалось, что и от карточки, формально мне врученной, польза тоже окажется абстрактной, пока я заперт в четырех стенах? Только вам меня не удержать взаперти. И я не постеснялся подойти к декоративному фонтанчику внизу в фойе и выловить со дна, пугая разноцветных рыб, пригоршню самых натуральных монет. Надеюсь, что не ритуальных. Остальное - мое: вещмешок, плотная куртка, армейские ботинки, палка. 

Уже темнеет, когда я выхожу, уверенно направляясь к служебному въезду в поместье, вычисленного мною по тому, откуда и куда регулярно движутся плавающие платформы со всякими припасами. Мне удается удачно проскользнуть за ворота рядом с выезжающим грузовым фургоном. Вопреки всем опасениям, меня не останавливают. То ли не каждому грузчику, повару и лакею в доме отдан приказ за мной приглядывать, то ли это я сжигаю сейчас последние остатки везения. Грузовик, посвистывая воздушной струей, удаляется по дороге, и я, сориентировавшись с направлением, ухожу туда же, держась обочины и зорко посматривая вокруг на предмет подходящих кустов залечь и укрыться, если что.

Наступает ночь, но небо ясное, светят крупные звезды и по крайней мере одна из местных лун. Дорога гладкая, как дворцовый паркет. Условия для марш-броска - просто курортные, и если бы не ежеминутное ожидание погони и не моя спина, я бы наслаждался прогулкой. Но поскольку ни с первым, ни со вторым я радикально поделать ничего не в состоянии, то глотаю оставшиеся у меня пару таблеток и стараюсь выдержать быстрый шаг, как могу. Это - дело жизни, чего уж там. Я не могу - от слова "невозможно" - оставаться в полной власти человека, расценивающего меня как забавного раба либо как подлежащее укрощению дикое животное. И если в тягучем безумии лагеря оставалась мысль о том, что скоро это должно кончиться, то здесь приветливой вывеской над входом маячит слово "навсегда". Черта с два. Ради того, чтобы сохранить гордость, можно и поломать спину, это точно.

В первый попавшийся мне на дороге торговый центр я вваливаюсь спустя полтора часа, судорожно вытирая лицо рукавом. На глазах слезы... от ветра, от чего же еще. Позвоночник, точно антенна, упрямо транслирует в мозг сигналы "SOS", и от импульсов боли голова гудит фоновым, непрерывным тоненьким шумом, как неисправная рация. Но я - дошел. Не свалился, не устроился выть в придорожных кустах или обнимая дерево покрепче. Одной рукой. Потому что не трехрукий мутант я, в самом-то деле, а разжать пальцы на палке кажется немыслимо, как будто они приварились к ручке... Дошел. Все нормально. 

Вот он стоит, жирно поблескивая эмалированными боками, - банковский терминал. Весь как на картинке. Надеюсь, предназначенный для уродов с умственной неполноценностью, потому что разобраться мне с ним предстоит с нуля, быстро и уверенно. Снять деньги - если получится - и выкинуть эту карточку к чертовой матери. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят, что этот счет и так уже заблокирован, но чем черт не шутит, а отправляться в дорогу без гроша попросту немыслимо. Пешком я далеко не уйду, а подъехать на попутной, э-э, подводе точно вряд ли получится...

Нет, нечистая сила на моей стороне. Счет активирован, на величину я и не смотрю, все равно с экрана подмигивает: двадцать тысяч небесных кредитов - предельная сумма, какую эта железка согласна отдать в одни руки... много? мало? не знаю, но выбора у меня нет. Быстро, только быстро. Выдергиваю из зажимов пачку денег с непривычными картинками, заталкиваю в карман, торопливо выхватываю из аппарата кредитку, роняю на выходе в мусорный ящик - все.

Возле магазина, на стоянке, в очерченном на земле разноцветными лампочками пунктире, скучает пара одиноких машин с крупными светящимися надписями. Здешняя мода или вездесущая реклама? "Такси?" - рискую спросить у охранника в дверях магазина, махнув рукой в ту сторону; он безразлично кивает. Колпак машины услужливо открывается при моем приближении, и я падаю на сиденье рядом с водительским, стараясь всего лишь довольно крякнуть, а не застонать по-настоящему.

\- На вокзал, - распоряжаюсь максимально туманно, выдавливая распоряжение сквозь зубы. - Какой тут ночной тариф?

\- На вокзал монорельса? - уточняет он. Я киваю, мол, разумеется, куда же еще. 

Слышу названную цифру и с некоторым усилием понимаю, что мои двадцать тысяч - не самая маленькая сумма... тем лучше. 

Машина, покачнувшись, к моему удивлению, плавно поднимается в воздух. А я ожидал наземного транспорта - что ж, еще быстрее выйдет. Хотя, о боги существующие и несуществующие, я бы сам подталкивал это такси в корму, если бы это помогло ему лететь быстрее... Но пока я всего лишь в роли пассажира.

Хорошо устроился, побег в мягком кресле и за кругленькую сумму из денег моего же тюремщика. Есть в этом какая-та ирония, причем, кажется, предметом смеха в данном случае являюсь я сам. Если бы я решился на побег в лагере - в худшем случае, как мне обещал комендант в случае отказа от его домогательств, "подыхал бы долго и показательно". Что ж, не я первый, но был ведь шанс и выбраться? Или, проще говоря, не впутываться? А я все покупаюсь на комфорт, потворствую собственному полудохлому состоянию... ищу пропажу под фонарем, где светлее?

Машина клюет носом и меня выдергивает из оцепенелой полудремы усталости и бесконечных мыслей. - В чем дело? - хрипло каркаю пересохшим горлом. 

За окном - едва заметные тени, черные на черном, окаймленные точками огоньков. Давят, прижимают вниз. Динамик оживает незнакомым голосом: коротким и ясным требованием опуститься на землю подобру-поздорову. В противном случае сажать будут. Таксист косится на меня с откровенным испугом, явно прикидывая шанс быть впутанным в серьезные проблемы. А они уже, вон летят рядом. 

Меня словно холодной водой окатывает, быстро, неотвратимо, болезненно, как иголки по позвоночнику. - Вы можете им не подчиниться? - выдавливаю, сам не слишком веря в такую возможность. И кто, к чертовой матери, эти "они"? Я догадываюсь, кто. Им, пропади все пропадом, каким-то образом известно, что я в машине. 

Наклоняюсь к микрофону на панели. Голос не должен дрожать. - На каком основании вы мешаете мне лететь по своим делам и кто вы вообще такие? - спрашиваю холодно. Ну может же случиться чудо, и это просто ошибка? Полиция, которая сажает машину за превышение скорости?

\- Я не разрешал тебе покидать дом, - раздается из динамика безошибочно знакомый, ненавистный голос, прервав повторяющееся требование снизиться. - Приказ старшего клана. Садитесь.

Черт. Не вышло чуда.   
Пусто в голове, пусто и холодно. Выбор прежний, и отсрочить его не удалось. Либо смириться с тем что меня не считают человеком, мужчиной и так далее, пока я не начну плясать на цетагандийский мотив. Либо... либо отказываться идти по этой дорожке дальше, и прямо сейчас.

Не отвечаю ничего на надменную глупость про разрешение - под домашний арест меня формально никто не сажал, - медлю с минуту, засовываю руку за отворот куртки. - Нет, - говорю спокойно и щелкаю клавишей отключения микрофона. 

Теперь у водителя не будет возможности испуганно завизжать на всю округу "Террористы!", когда он увидит пистолет.  
Наугад стрелять в черную пустоту за окном машины бессмысленно, а вот мимо виска я не промахнусь.


	5. Иллуми

Cветящаяся точка, пойманная в пересечение координатной сетки, не двигается с места уже четыре минуты, и это может означать что угодно, от запланированного привала до внезапной смерти от болевого шока.

\- Милорд, он в магазине, - слышится в наушнике, и я понимаю: банкомат. Если барраярец не идиот, то на месте мы обнаружим только маячок, и это значит, что дальнейшие поиски придется проводить очень, очень быстро.

Я недооценил его глупость и собственную преступную беспечность - стандартная ошибка в го для владельца сильных камней. Пусть невозможно было ожидать настолько ребяческого поступка от человека, пережившего множество врагов и не потерявшего притом ни головы, ни самообладания, это всего лишь оправдания, и оправдания беспомощные. Система безопасности, в надежности которой я был уверен, дала сбой, но винить в этом можно только себя самого: охранники выполняли свою работу, скрупулезно следуя требованиям заказчика, а требования касались защиты дома от внешней угрозы. Никто в доме не ждал сейчас нападения изнутри.

По причине совершенной мною глупости мы и летим сейчас над прямой, как стрела, и, к счастью, пустой дорогой, окаймленной стремительно темнеющей растительностью. Первая паника поднявшегося переполоха сменилась хищной сосредоточенностью погони, время работает на него, но надежда есть, и драконовы правила банка, снабжающего каждую выданную карту маячком, оказываются чрезвычайно полезными.

Одна из машин стремительно опускается, охранник ныряет внутрь магазина и почти сразу появляется в поле зрения, машет рукой, направляется к мусорному баку, и дальнейшее ожидание бессмысленно. Добыча готова ускользнуть, и только боги могут знать, что на уме у того, кто предпочел благополучию под чужой рукой попытку бесконтрольной свободы.

В комме потрескивают негромкие переговоры, флаер вновь поднимается и рывком снимается с места, акульим движением нацеливаясь за растворяющейся в темноте подсветкой уходящего такси. След? Ошибка? Но пешая прогулка от ворот имения заняла у барраярца без малого два часа, он не должен быть в состоянии передвигаться дальше… и со стоянки такси за последние десять минут стартовала лишь одна машина.

Вот она, удача: задние огни светятся в наступивших сумерках, вырастая по мере того, как разница скоростей нас сближает. В динамиках слышится требование затормозить и опуститься, машина дергается, прибавляя скорость, но это явно последнее из возможных усилий. Подобные машины не предназначены для гонок, равно как и для высшего пилотажа, вывернуться из хватки не выйдет, из доступных направлений движения остается лишь вниз, и вопрос лишь в том, какая скорость будет у этого «вниз».

Сверху мне хорошо видна крыша с желтыми ведьмовскими огнями на ней, и эти огни не двигаются с места. Клещи сжимаются, черные хищные жала прижимают верткую добычу, парализаторы висят на поясах охранников мертвым грузом: расстояние позволяет, но шанс зацепить водителя слишком велик.

\- Кто вы такие и на каком основании мне мешаете?... - сипло выплевывает динамик, и я перехватываю связь. Он должен, обязан остаться в живых; все, кто меня сопровождает, о том предупреждены. Еще бы в дурную стриженную голову вложить подобное обязательство. Или хотя бы заставить остановиться прежде, чем побег обернется чем-то похуже общей нервной встряски.

И все-таки, думаю я, к кому он сбегает так отчаянно и поспешно? Кто встретил бы его, не будь поднятая Кайрелом тревога столь своевременной?

\- Нет, - не заботясь о собственной целости, отвечает барраярец, и связь рвется, сухо треснув напоследок. Время для разговоров вышло все.

Смешно могло бы получиться, позволь я сейчас любому из вздернутых тревогой и погоней парней пару выстрелов, что обрушат это злосчастное такси на гладкие плиты внизу. Не составит большого труда сымитировать несчастный случай, свидетельских показаний хватит для того, чтобы опекунский совет не был недоволен слишком сильно, и проблемы кончатся, очень просто, потому что даже охраняемая законом забота имеет свои границы. А сейчас для того, чтобы все закончилось, не требуется вовсе ничего, только не вмешиваться. Я ничего не могу сделать, не помешав профессионалам, и могу только молиться о чужом благоразумии. Я не позволю ему умереть, не дав ответа на все вопросы.

Между днищем такси и плоскостью дороги стандартные полсотни метров, но когда машина ныряет вниз, клюнув носом, меня окатывает злым холодом. В растянутую до нестерпимого напряжения секунду вмещается перспективный ряд событий: месиво металла и тел, падкие на скандал лица общего круга, поминальная табличка для чужака.

Чертов идиот, несомненно, напал на водителя, пытаясь удрать любой ценой. Или навредить мне, но тоже любой, пускай для себя - конечной.

Дно такси лязгает о грунт, дверца рывком открывается, из проема выскакивает человек, бегущий так, словно за ним гонятся все демоны преисподней. Не барраярец, и, кажется, в крови - темные пятна выделяются на желтой униформе.

На демонов, так испугавших этого низшего, у меня есть свои, особым образом обученные; они уже на земле, один из них перехватывает трясущегося слугу, быстро ощупывая на предмет физического ущерба, второй выволакивает окровавленное тело из салона. В стремительно надвинувшейся ночи сцена кажется странно ненатуральной, чрезмерно яркой: желтые круги света, ломаная линия обмякшего тела, слишком яркая кровь.

\- Живой? - спрашиваю я, выпрыгивая. Барраярец невероятным образом оказывается в сознании, медленно моргающие глаза кажутся белыми на залитом кровью лице; учебный пистолет, зажатый в руке, телохранителю отдает беспрекословно.

Шок. Сотрясение. Как в приевшейся глупой шутке: значит, есть что сотрясать. Я не могу понять, почему он стрелял в себя? Почему не подчинился? Почему вообще бежал с такой спешкой? Человек не сбегает в пустоту. Человек бежит туда, где есть надежда, просвет или хотя бы шанс обнаружить возможность, но что делать с тем, кто не строит планов, не думает о своем будущем и не поддается увещеваниям?

Истерику водителя удается купировать парой сотен кредитов и обещанием проблем в случае разглашения инцидента; подумав, я добавляю денег «за переживания». Таксист круглыми и очень испуганными глазами следит за тем, как наспех перевязанного и странно покорного беглеца грузят в мою машину, как деловито снуют охранники, ликвидируя последствия произошедшего. Этот никому не расскажет, слишком трясется от страха.

Пора заканчивать этот чрезмерно затянувшийся вечер.

Нас чуть покачивает, на измазанном подсыхающей кровью лице проступает нехорошая бледность, поверхностные ранения головы вообще склонны обильно кровоточить, но дело тут явно еще и в тошноте, так что я протягиваю несостоявшемуся самоубийце упаковку аэропакетов. Мы едва обменялись парой слов, равно неловких и злых, в салоне пахнет потом, кровью и пережженным адреналином: отвратительно тревожный запах. Я вижу, как барраярец пытается подергать ручку двери, разумеется, заблокированной в состоянии «машина в воздухе», и в голове формируется четкое понимание: следует назначить охрану и в больничную палату в том числе. Неизвестно только, кого от чего охранять: медиков от варвара, варвара от побега или его же - от повторения суицидальных эксцессов.

\- Посвяти меня в тайну, - требую я, наконец, наиболее важного на сей момент ответа, - эта попытка не была последней?

\- Наверное, - вяло реагирует он. Шок проявляется на его лице тупым удивленным выражением. - А тебе что?

\- Я праздно любопытствую, - сообщаю чистую правду. Какое значение могут иметь его слова, если выход один: следить за ним, не спуская глаз. - Думаю, сколько смен охраны потребуется, чтобы тебя устеречь.

\- А зачем? - с тем же тупым равнодушием спрашивает он. - Это моя жизнь.

\- У тебя нет твоей жизни, - отрезаю я. Гнев на его глупость бьется в крови. - А того твоего, что есть, слишком мало, чтобы я позволил тебе совершить самоубийство. Тем более такое… примитивное.

Я понимаю практику ритуальных жертв собственными жизнями, но там совсем иначе: такая смерть очищает, даруя почетный уход, не вредит остающимся и не делается назло.

\- Хочешь, попытаюсь посложней, - язвительно предлагает барраярец, прижимая к стремительно промокающей повязке стопку бумажных салфеток. Придется потом чистить обивку и заново ароматизировать салон машины.

\- Это что-то обрядовое? - уточняю я, не будучи уверен в его взаимоотношениях с богами чужой земли. Если они вообще есть, эти боги. Барраярец кивает, морщась при движении. Я так и знал. Уродливые у них обычаи, уродливые и жалкие, как он сам.

\- Должен тебе напомнить, - с неудовольствием предчувствуя очередной виток упрямого отрицания, - что ты не бродяга, принадлежащий только себе, а вдовец моего брата. Постоявшие на пороге смерти обычно умнеют, не разочаровывай меня в этой истине.

Как это зачастую бывает в несовершенном мире, правдивые слова не достигают цели.

\- Быть рабом чертова цета? - по слову откусывает он. - Живым не дамся.

\- Если бы моей семье потребовались рабы, - скептически оглядывая окровавленную злобную физиономию с начинающими проявляться синяками, - я выбрал бы кого-то поприличней.

На его физиономии появляется злое выражение, в прочтении означающее «ну и выбирал бы». Как будто я мог выбирать.

\- Будешь вести себя прилично, - несомненно, усугубляя его тошноту нотацией, обещаю, - получишь свободы в больших, чем сейчас, объемах, родич.

\- Дурак, - кривится физиономия напротив. - Свободу не меряют. И я тебе не родня. А ты мне враг, и все на этом.

Действительно все. Приемный покой сияет огнями и белизной, охрана остается в положенных десяти шагах, деловитая суета медтехников, укладывающих барраярца на каталку, утешительно обыденна, и сам пациент, разом ослабевший, покорно терпит перемещения в пространстве, ни дать ни взять - кукла-паяц, оборвавшая ниточки и выяснившая, что не может без них шевельнуться. Бормочет что-то бессвязное, и мне приходится наклониться, чтобы услышать злое и беспомощное «почему?!».

\- … почему?! - повторяет он, явно не осознавая того, что говорит вслух. - Как в анекдотах про пустоголовых кретинов: стрелялся - и ничего?

\- Не возводи поклепов, - советую. К каталке, на которую устроили пациента, быстрым шагом движется медбрат с пачкой бумаг - видимо, документы на операцию, требующие подписей и разрешений. - Это спортивный пистолет. Травмобезопасный. Автоматический целеуловитель и дальномер... - интересно, он понимает о чем я? Должен. Солдат все-таки. - Сила выстрела соразмеряется с дистанцией. А голова у тебя не бумажная. - Хотя порой в это трудно поверить.

Присохшая корка крови берется трещинами, когда он кривится. И осыпается мелкими чешуйками, когда произносит, выговаривая длинную фразу четко и с усилием:

\- Я нахожусь в здравом рассудке и не даю согласия на какие-либо медицинские процедуры, в особенности сорп... - споткнувшись о слово, - сопряженные с наркозом.

А кто его спрашивает? Приходится самому выложить медику немногословную историю, включающую в себя барраярский анамнез, и дождаться, пока не подействует укол снотворного. Дальше Эрни возьмет дело в свои руки.

***

Не по-осеннему теплое утро размораживает, кажется, и лица вокруг: улыбается встречающая меня девушка в белом халатике, длина которого, несомненно, призвана ускорять процесс выздоровления пациентов; странно легкая атмосфера клиники, возможно, тоже просчитана, но не все ли равно, если этот расчет верен?

\- Милорд, - слышу я знакомый почтительный голос врача, едва обменявшись пожеланиями доброго дня с девицей. Готов поклясться, ей платят жалованье за искреннюю улыбку… и я не могу избавиться от ощущения, будто здешние кудесники излечат легко и непринужденно любую проблему, как гноящуюся рану, и еще дадут профилактические рекомендации. Иллюзия, рожденная ложной логикой: меня встречает ведущий специалист одной из лучших клиник, и я здесь по поводу неприятнейшей из проблем. Может, невоспитанность, агрессию и ехидство хирурги удалят вместе с осколком, избавив клан Эйри от барраярской инфекции?

Какое еще из мечтаний могло бы быть приятней воображению и неосуществимей…

Доктор Эрни выглядит как человек в летах, хотя биологически мы сверстники. Лишь гемы обладают наследием крови, дающим долгую жизнь и позднюю старость, а он связан с моим домом уже не один десяток лет, и не раз, формально не будучи слугой, оказывался настоящим спасением, иногда и буквальным.

Тогда, в самый первый раз, Эрни был молодым, подающим надежды тридцатилетним ассистентом в клинике, которой оказывал покровительство еще мой отец. Биология во всех ее проявлениях - наука высокая; случалось, что и простолюдин из обслуживающих классов удостаивался милостивого внимания если не самих Звездных Ясель, то связанных с ними научных институтов. Но одного этого было бы мало, чтобы Эрни приняли в Доме в статусе не слуги, но уважаемого специалиста. О настоящей причине и вспоминать не хочется, признаться.

\- Я не назначал операций на сегодняшнее утро, - провожая меня по жемчужно-серому коридору странно мягких очертаний, говорит Эрни, невольно объясняя царящее вокруг спокойствие.

В кабинете, похожем на уютную гостиную, витает не тревожащий больничный запах, а пахнет цветами и чистотой, и солнечный свет пробивается сквозь фигурные жалюзи ровно в той дозе, что приятна взгляду. Аромат вьющихся лиан, плетущих сеть по стене, окончательно снимает любую из возможных тревог. Я знаю этот сорт, и хотя обычно растения медицинского назначения мне отвратительны, этот бирюзовый ковер с мелкими светлыми звездочками цветов неприятия не вызывает.

Звонок-рапорт об успешном исходе операции прозвучал еще ночью, и я знаю, что барраярец сейчас спит, погруженный в медикаментозную летаргию, и требует лишь дальнейшего ухода. И присмотра.

\- Относительно Форберга, - начинаю, поморщившись, но решив не откладывать разговора на потом, - Эрни, я хочу усилить охрану. Надеюсь, мои люди не слишком нарушат местный режим круглосуточными дежурствами.

\- Не думаю, что мы рискуем потерять этого пациента, - мягко шутит медик. - Осмотр психиатра он пережил достаточно спокойно, и сейчас мирно спит, если слово "мирно" применимо к такому экспрессивному юноше. А, как терапевт, замечу, что он еще долго будет не в форме для самостоятельных прогулок.

\- Я сам раньше недооценивал его... энергичность, - признаюсь. - Но вы смотрели его пару дней назад, а вчера чинили его спину - верите, чтобы человек в таком состоянии отшагал несколько миль?

Разумеется, Эрни не верит. Я тоже сперва не поверил сообщению Кайрела: куда в подобном состоянии сорвется полуинвалид? Увы, ему не дорога жизнь, ни своя, ни чужая, он чрезвычайно дерзок и упрям и не щадит никого, начиная с себя самого.

\- Стоило проверить его кровь на стимуляторы, - выслушав изложенную вкратце вчерашнюю историю, замечает Эрни. - Жаль, я не знал этого вчера: после наркоза анализ уже не будет точен. Чего же нам опасаться: попытки сбежать или чего-то более деструктивного?

\- Всего, чего угодно, на мой взгляд. - Допустим, в этот раз, придя в сознание, он не буянил, но скоро он поймет, что второго шанса сбежать ему не дадут, и что тогда?

\- Когда я осматривал его впервые, он вполне себя контролировал, - отвечает Эрни. - Безусловно, я ему не понравился - по неясной причине, - но от прямой агрессии он воздерживался.

Это верно. Надо полагать, дражайший родич приберег всю злость для меня, осененный здравой идеей, что глупо воевать с дымом, не гася огня.

\- Он не сумасшедший, ведь так? - прямо спрашиваю я, и это главный из вопросов. Невротик, способный временно производить впечатление благополучия, и злонамеренный тип, с умыслом разыгрывающий истерические припадки, - между этими людьми лежит пропасть глубиной в жизнь, и я не знаю, что лучше, потому что отвратительны оба.

\- Определенно нет, - решительно отвечает Эрни. - Мои личные впечатления и вердикт специалиста полностью совпадают. Да и с чего бы? Органических повреждений мозга нет - ему сделали томограмму, когда проверяли последствия травмы, - и анамнез, если учесть род деятельности пациента, не отягощен. Даже барраярцы не дали бы сумасшедшему оружие.

Я тоже не думаю, что причина его действий столь банальна, как психоз. Чудовищная логика - может быть, и ненависть вдобавок, но не безумие.

\- Я просмотрел запись его разговора с психиатром, - осторожно напоминает Эрни. - Знаете, похоже он вас просто ненавидит. За что? Что вы ему сделали?

\- Лично я? Настаивал на лечении. Но вызвал лишь негодующие крики по поводу свершившегося брака, как ни странно. Нетипичное поведение для младшего мужа, и сам брак, мягко говоря, неудачный.

\- Да, но вдовцу развода уже не получить, - чуть усмехнувшись, мягко замечает Эрни, - значит, у вас нет дороги назад. И что-то здесь не так. Клану этот брак явно должен доставлять больше неудобства, чем ему.

\- Вы же его видели, - без удовольствия констатирую я. В первый раз выставлять семейный позор напоказ, хотя от врача тайн в принципе не бывает, было весьма неприятно.- Что теперь, смягчать дикий норов транквилизаторами?

\- Я бы не советовал, пока возможно, - чуть кривится медик, и я, пожалуй, рад его отказу. - Мягкий препарат против стресса я ему подберу, это обычное в послеоперационной практике дело... но ничего изменяющее эмоциональное состояние пациента не пройдет незаметно ни для вашего деверя, ни для, гм, посторонних лиц.

Ненавижу межпланетных правозащитников! Если бы не они, либо Барраяр просто пристрелил бы парня, либо я не церемонился бы с ним.

\- Я не хочу упреков в недостойном обращении, - со вздохом признаюсь. - Покажите мне запись, Эрни.

Психиатр розовощек и улыбчив, в противовес мрачной физиономии с кусачими глазами; окружающие их отеки и синяки, закономерное следствие удара, усугубляют неприятное впечатление. Барраярец ведет себя так, что я испытываю острый иррациональный стыд. Нет ничего хуже, чем позволять посторонним увидеть собственную слабость, а вот это угрюмое создание в кровати-кресле - слабость отвратительная. Впрочем, он-то себя слабым не считает и наглеет буквально на глазах, пытаясь значащими мелочами перетянуть инициативу беседы на свою сторону.

\- Не могли бы вы изложить мне свою версию произошедшего вчера... инцидента, господин Форберг? - отступив от первоначального сближающего обращения по имени, просит психиатр.

Мерзавец выдерживает почти театральную паузу, прежде чем дает ответ, причем весьма здравый. Словно точно знает о неписаном законе, относящем аффективный суицид в разряд болезненных состояний, требующих контроля и лечения, иногда и принудительного.

\- Сложившаяся у меня жизненная ситуация не согласуется с моими принципами, - заявляет он, - и ни то, ни другое я изменить не в силах. В таких случаях у нас принято уходить из жизни самому.

\- Как видите, речевые и логические центры в полной сохранности, - комментирует Эрни. - Как будто готовился объясняться.

А почему барраярец изменить свою жизнь не в состоянии, отвечать предлагается мне. И нести ответственность за причины его поступка.

\- Ограничение личной свободы для фо... дворянина считается у нас серьезным оскорблением или обвинением в преступлении, - объясняет недавний лагерник. Кажется, он из той породы, что откусывает предоставленный палец по самое плечо. И, совершенно определенно, он не желает вспоминать о своем бывшем статусе. Сошло бы за стыд, если бы не казалось надменностью. - Последнего я, насколько знаю, не совершал. К сожалению, я не могу потребовать удовлетворения за это оскорбление должным образом, поэтому мне остается только один выход.

\- Он упорен, - негромко замечает Эрни. - Обратите внимание, как тщательно он отрезает всякую возможность компромисса. Эксперт считает, что мягкие психотерапевтические методы себя не оправдают - они действенны лишь для тех, кто готов осознать как минимум наличие проблемы.

Что же, в таком случае, мне придется использовать методы жесткие. Может быть, не относящиеся к психиатрии, но при этом обязательно законные…

\- И каковы ваши дальнейшие планы, господин Форберг? - выслушав уже привычный мне список претензий, интересуется психиатр.

\- Не знаю, - отвечает барраярец. Странно, неужто он еще не распланировал стратегию боевых действий? - Я не готов дать ответ прямо сейчас. Я испытываю настоятельное желание поступить так, как требуют наши обычаи, а господин Эйри намерен мне в этом всячески препятствовать. Я не представляю, чем это завершится. Но, боюсь, ничем хорошим.

\- Оптимистично, - подытоживаю. Эрни, остановив пленку, заново заваривает чай. - Впрочем, я сам затрудняюсь с тем, чтобы найти в этом браке хоть что-то позитивное.

\- По крайней мере, этот брак пристойным образом не связан с генетическим контрактом, - мягко возражает медик.

Он прав, но это, пожалуй, единственный из доступных аргументов. Чем мы провинились перед богами, что они решили подвергнуть Эйри такому испытанию? Я, безусловно, предаюсь недостойному унынию и жалости к себе, но что мне делать? Как я могу охранить барраярца от повторений подобных эскапад?

\- Маловато для того, чтобы смириться с потерями, - кисло отвечаю. Я сейчас не только о барраярце, и Эрни это понимает.

\- Буйным ваш родич мне не кажется, - чуть улыбнувшись, утешает он. - Упрям, но не безнадежен, а упрямые хорошо выздоравливают. Меня как врача это качество устраивает.

Если бы упрямство было самой большой проблемой, которую Барраяр взвалил на мою семью в качестве контрибуции, я был бы счастлив, пожалуй. О чем и сообщаю; и Эрни, ставший слугой моего клана в страшный год, понимает, о чем я.

\- Полковник рискнул жизнью в поисках воинской славы, и это была достойная участь, - с пристойной сдержанностью говорит он.

\- Эта война была несчастливым выбором, но достойной попыткой, - следуя за собственными мыслями и убеждаясь в том, что для моей семьи война не закончена, эхом отзываюсь я. - Не вина наших мужчин в том, что некоторые звери слишком дики, чтобы быть прирученными.

\- И сдался нам этот заповедник!... - вздохнув, соглашается Эрни. - Понимаю, у гемов доблесть в крови, но стоила ли того ничтожная, дикая планета? - И отдав дань политике, доктор возвращается к медицине: - Но для носителя диких генов состояние моего пациента вполне пристойно. Запущено, но ничего серьезного, не считая неприятности, с которой мы успешно справились этой ночью.

Поразительно. Я думал, он почти инвалид - судя по количеству шрамов, - но Эрни и вправду видней. Если он считает отметины, коих на барраярце больше, чем пятен на ягуаре, лишь неэстетичными косметическими дефектами, тем лучше. Внешность у Форберга, мягко говоря, не идеальна, но если взяться за исправление сейчас, он взбесится окончательно, в особенности, если эти метки носят ритуальный характер. В буквальном или переносном смысле: барраярец получил их, воюя с нами, и нелепо надеяться на то, что он по доброй воле захочет избавляться от следов своей так называемой доблести. Да и поймет ли он суть проблемы, если подобные дефекты у его народа считаются нормой вещей?

\- В том и право, и долг цивилизации, чтобы искоренять подобные очаги дикости, - говорю я, невольно задумываясь о том, каково было Хисоке рядом с этим созданием. - И все же я скорблю о брате, он был так молод.

Молчание, почитающее смерть, воцаряется естественно, как пауза между вдохами. Второй раз за неполные три десятка лет семью трясет, как осеннюю ветку. Может, было бы легче, окажись я активным участником тогдашнего инцидента, но случившееся досталось мне лишь в виде последствий да свидетельских показаний. Хисока в тот месяц был в части, мне же вздумалось внезапно сорваться и уехать с приятелями через пол-континента на представление заезжей труппы императорской оперы. Внезапность решения, удел зеленой молодости, еще не придавленной грузом обязанностей, спасла мне жизнь. Отец разрешил отъезд, и это была последняя из наших бесед.

Вернувшись, я не застал его в живых. Да и вернуться смог далеко не сразу. Эрни, тогда еще совсем молодой врач, почтительно запретил мне появляться дома; строжайший карантин окружал особняк невидимой стеной, и не было смысла брать ее штурмом.

Отец умер в полдень, вернувшись в кабинет после семейного завтрака; в считанные часы за ним последовали к богам его младшая супруга и моя жена, за столом сидевшие на почетных местах по правую и левую руку от хозяина дома. Эти смерти даже не пытались казаться естественными, притвориться проклятием, павшим на дом. Мне оставалось лишь скрежетать зубами все время, что шло расследование, да метаться между проклятиями, адресованными судьбе, и благодарностями ей же.

Подстроивший покушение наполнил венчики цветочных часов, украшавших стол согласно ритуалу праздника, термотропными спорами с нервно-паралитическим ядом. Споры распались и самоуничтожились, не прошло и часа; слуги, причастные к несчастью, понесли кару или покончили с собой, но это не спасло дом, в один день потерявший своего главу и своих женщин, а вместе с ними - и изрядную толику влияния. Не будь Эрни так предусмотрителен, мы с Хисокой вернулись бы домой, и клан бы совсем обезлюдел; но он предостерег нас и спас мою матушку и сестер, получивших меньшую дозу отравы. А то, кто именно из возвысившихся на этой беде кланов-соперников приложил свою руку к преступлению, осталось неразгаданным; влияние и богатство Эйри всегда стояло костью поперек горла слишком многим. Так и сейчас.

\- Право слово, у меня отчетливое чувство дежа вю, - проглотив горечь воспоминаний вместе с чаем, говорю я. Тогда Эрни успел с противоядием. Сейчас противоядия не существует, мы оба об этом знаем и сожалеем.

\- Я сочувствую вам в горе, - верно поняв тему моего молчания, отвечает врач, - но горе не поможет вам решить вопроса, что делать с последним подарком вашего брата родному семейству.

\- Подарком... - вздыхаю я. - Скорее, испытанием. Но буду лжецом, если скажу, что не испытываю некоего странного азарта.

\- Барраяр предоставил вашей семье возможность переиграть войну, пусть в локальном масштабе, - понимает Эрни. - Заплатил дань побежденного... но лучше бы, право, не такой монетой.

\- Слишком уж она жжет руки, - заканчиваю я. - Да еще и пытается вывернуться из ладони. Цена крови?

\- Или кровь, цена которой ничтожна, - Эрни мгновенно подхватывает каламбур.

Ядовитая кровь. А вдруг она станет настолько неуправляемой, что мне придется всерьез воевать с частью собственного дома? Отвратительная перспектива. У древних землян было выражение, что-то вроде "пирской победы", - когда победитель платит чересчур дорого.

Мне не хватает оптимизма надеяться, что это - всего лишь красивая метафора.


	6. Эрик

У этой комнаты нет даже стен - их скрывают заросли антисептического вьюнка с голубовато-серой, с металлическим отливом листвой, тонкой, как фольга, которая должна бы сухо позванивать при дуновении воздуха, но вместо этого трепещет нарочито бесшумно. У этой чистоты нет запаха - только неуловимый, как мираж, оттенок мяты и морского бриза в воздухе. У этого ложа нет ремней... впрочем, и ножек тоже нет, но оно не падает на пол, а я сам не в состоянии ни то что слезть с него - пошевелиться...

А у этого бреда нет названия.

Сперва я думал, что мне просто все привиделось под наркозом... Но даже теперь, в относительно здравом уме, слов мне не хватает, если подбирать цензурные. А они со словосочетанием "цетский госпиталь" не смотрятся.

На здешнее оборудование денег явно не жалели. Это вам не военно-полевой лазарет. Я лежу на спине - после операции на пояснице! - но ощущаю лопатками и задницей лишь чуть поддающуюся опору силового поля, щадящего касанием раненое место. А ведь если здешний врач не врет, спину они мне распахали основательно - однако я пока не чувствую ни боли, ни жжения. Ни даже страха, хотя состояние неподвижности (шевелить я могу только руками, остальное словно спеленато) больше всего похоже на то, чем меня так пугали: парализацию. Рассудок холодный и спокойный, мысли едва шевелятся, словно сонные рыбы в пруду. Определенно, меня чем-то подпоили. Укололи, одурманили, накачали наркотиками... я нахожу какое-то ленивое удовлетворение в переборе синонимов, которые вроде бы один другого страшней, но ни один из них не способен сейчас достучаться до моих эмоций и поднять волну мобилизующей паники.

Спокойное серо-голубое помещение, невозмутимое, как скованная льдом вода. И диссонирующим пятном - крупные, покрытые пупырчатой кожей оранжевые плоды в стеклянной миске. Апельсины. Их принес санитар с коротким комментарием: "От милорда". Издевка? Шероховатые шары годятся хотя бы на то, чтобы разминать пальцы, крепко удерживая здоровенный апельсин растопыренной ладонью. Если я и не могу шевельнуться, то руки, по крайней мере, при мне? Поцарапанная цедра пахнет резко и свежо. Встряхивает мозги, обостряет рефлексы.

Когда дверь палаты распахивается без предупредительного стука и на пороге появляется знакомая фигура, то рефлексы срабатывают быстрее логики, и гем-лорд получает свой подарочек в упор. Ничего, от попавшего в плечо апельсина еще никто не умирал.

\- Метко, - констатирует ушибленный после ошарашенного молчания. - Долго тренировался?

\- Нет. У меня и так хороший глазомер. Остальные примешь поодиночке или сразу заберешь пакет? - интересуюсь мягко.

\- Ты неблагодарен, - морщится гем-лорд так явственно, что стоит испугаться, не потрескается ли грим.

\- Благодарить за то, что, - выразительно поведя плечами, - обездвижен твоими стараниями? - Не самое комфортное положение для беседы.

Что-то мне подсказывает, что я лежу сейчас крепко связанный не случайно. Объяснению "это корсет, чтобы спина зажила нормально" я верю не больше, чем показной доброжелательности на раскрашенной синим, серебристым и черным физиономии.

\- Ты и так чуть было не совершил непоправимого, - сухо усмехается мой новоявленный родственник и тюремщик. - Случись что с тобой, и за очередной инопланетной комиссией дело не станет, а там и до скандала недалеко. Кое-кому очень хочется, чтобы так оно и было; у моей семьи хватает недоброжелателей при дворе. Глаз не сводят с любого достаточно древнего и богатого клана. А уж с того, где оказался барраярец...

\- Понятно. Что для меня - вопрос жизни, для тебя - придворная игра в бирюльки, - язвительно комментирую. И то, какое мне дело до его политических игр? Максимум позитива, который я могу сейчас выжать из двадцатилетней ненависти к гем-лордам, - равнодушие. Но никак не забота о том, сколько очков конкретно этот клан отберет у соперников.

\- Я учел бы твои желания, будь они хоть на гран увязаны с потребностями семейства, которому ты обязан служить, как и я служу. Я не могу позволить своему клану ничего, кроме полного благополучия, и отказаться от тебя, ничтожного, не потеряв лица, тоже не могу, - отрубает он. - И что дурного ты видел от семьи, что готов так ее подставить? Или тебе все цетагандийцы на одно лицо?

Честно говоря, именно так: читать я умею разве что воинский грим, а там узор спиралей определял только ценность скальпа, не более. А сейчас меня больше волнует не то, чем различаются они, а то, в чем различие между ними и мною. Одна потайная мысль, что это различие сгладится - под влиянием чужого ли давления, моего ли собственного малодушия, - заставляет меня тянуться за пистолетом...

Откашливаюсь. В горле сухо, и носоглотку противно щиплет; последствия наркоза, что ли? Что примечательно, даже разозлиться мне сейчас всерьез не удается. Или испугаться, или затосковать. Общий эмоциональный фон ровный, мысли медленные и четкие. Что за цетагандийская дрянь гуляет сейчас в моей крови, не давая устроить тюремщику заслуженный скандал, и надолго ли это?

\- Твой клан мне в лучшем случае безразличен. А к слову "цетагандиец" как таковому я знаю массу эпитетов, но большинство их - непечатные.

\- Уволь меня от вашей дикой обсценной лексики, - обрывает меня, поджимая губы, гем-лорд. - Это я уже слышал, но, признаюсь, недооценил тогда твое сумасшествие. Что будет следующим шагом в твоей войне? Подожжешь дом или опозоришь меня перед Опекунским Советом? - Он с отвращением фыркает. Ну да, типичная цетагандийская логика: "подлый враг применил тактику выжженной земли, сам уничтожая свои города". Но дальнейшее меня удивляет. Словно щелкнул какой-то невидимый выключатель, и вместо очередной проповеди я слышу: - Хватит. Мне надоело воевать, и я хочу прекратить это немедленно. Перемирием, если ты, милитарист, понимаешь хотя бы это слово, - в холодном голосе слышится явная нотка скепсиса.

Хм, вот даже как? Перемирие, не капитуляция? Звучит так многообещающе: перемирие устанавливают только с равными. Мне, безусловно, никто не мешает отказаться даже от этого заманчивого предложения, если бы не назойливая мысль, что я так и не решил толком: веду я войну дальше или заканчиваю. Двадцатилетняя привычка - уже не вторая, а первая натура, но что делать, когда те, кого я уверенно считаю врагами, так же упорно долбят мне, что они - члены моей семьи? От такого свихнуться впору. И если война - то как это? Мыло на лестнице, тараканы в супе, пьяные песни под окном и связанными узлами рукава парадной накидки - глупое ребячество; гипотетическое намерение перерезать ночью всю семью Эйри - бессмысленное зверство...

\- Подробности, - требую. - Меня необходимость заключать сделку с цетом унижает, но в принципе я готов на нее пойти, - признаюсь неохотно. Похоже, голоса у нас обоих сейчас одинаково кислые. И ехидствуем мы, уступая свои позиции, похоже. Он - "что-то ты подозрительно логичен!", я - "что-то ты подозрительно кроток!". И злимся одинаково; его бесит мой простой вид, стрижка и шрамы, меня - его женские прически и клоунская раскраска на физиономии. Не иначе, родня. Тьфу.

И что бы хитрой беседе о семейных сделках начаться не тогда, когда у меня сотрясение мозга до конца не прошло?

\- Полагаю, даже ты, - в объяснении цетагандиец никак не может обойтись без небольшой шпильки; ну и ладно, за мной не пропадет, - ... уже понял, что Эйри обязаны о тебе заботиться не только из соображений достоинства семьи, но и по закону. Ты обязан быть благополучен и лоялен.

"Лояльность" - "верность". Не для цетов словцо.

\- Самое большее - выглядеть благополучным и не враждебным твоей семье, - поправляю мрачно, сделав акцент на глаголе. Ладно, про "обязан" пока пропустим. - На людях.

Остальное - детали, но они меня, вопреки ожиданиям, не пугают. Некая международная комиссия, опекунский совет, неполный десяток неизбежных официальных визитов родни... Нет, этого минимума нельзя избежать даже под предлогом траура. Да, он предпочел бы видеть меня довольным жизнью, почтительным к властям и приятным взору, но согласится на просто спокойного, аккуратно одетого и вежливого. За неимением гербовой пишем на простой; за неимением лучшего, Старший Эйри готов согласиться. Дюжину раз за год появиться перед гостями, всего-то. Никаких обязательных предписаний в остальное время не пить, не делать себе больно, говорить почтительно, выглядеть красиво, ухаживать за предназначенными женщинами по здешним правилам и всегда спрашивать разрешения распоряжаться собственным телом.

Ну и я скромен в запросах. Личная свобода в пределах моей территории: комнаты, тела и головы. Вообще-то это немного смахивает на комфортное одиночное заключение и, подумав, я добавляю на будущее: и возможность развлекаться вне дома так, как смогу и сочту нужным. Да, конечно, в рамках закона, не псих же я, в самом деле!

Поворчав, что попытка самоубиться - тоже телесная свобода, и что этого он мне не может позволить, гем-лорд вытягивает из меня заодно обещание являться к его гостям живым и здоровым, а уж как - мои проблемы. И не больно-то хотелось. Возможность перерезать себе глотку - почетная и соблазнительная, но однократная; может, и без нее обойдусь, если меня не станут загонять в безвыходную ситуацию? Я - солдат, ценность моей жизни - не так уж велика; но и идея швырнуть ее просто за так, как тарелку об стену в разгар семейного скандала, мне претит.

Хотя благие намерения чуть было не дают сбой.

\- И если ты будешь соблюдать семейный кодекс...

На этих словах я вскидываюсь, как на команде "товсь!":

\- А это что такое?

\- Свод неписаных правил, - поясняет цетагандиец чуть раздраженно. - Ни одно из них не является абсолютным, но они создают общий дух рода.

Что-то мне этот душок не по душе.

\- А поскольку дух - материя по определению неуловимая, мне узнать эти правила не грозит, - припечатываю. Пожимаю плечами. - Я привык исполнять то, что обещаю. Значит, и обещать могу лишь то, что слышу и понимаю. Я не покупаю котов в мешке, тем более что уже убедился: среди ваших обычаев есть противные моим.

Гем в удивлении подается вперед, как будто я сказал нечто необычное.

\- Ты думаешь, можно взять и перебрать обязанности семьи, как яблоки поделить - зеленые от красных? Или ты берешь их все, или не берешь вовсе.

Хмыкаю:

\- Подозреваю, что пара яблок в этой корзинке с гнильцой.

Что-то я расшутился. Интересно, в чем причина: эйфория от того, что цеты не покопались у меня в мозгах, пока я был под наркозом, - или благодушие именно потому, что покопались?

\- Что мне теперь, обзорную лекцию тебе читать? - интересуется гем устало. - С подробностями вроде того, накидку которого оттенка ты должен надевать на именины моей старшей тетушки?

\- Не утруждайся. Меня вполне устроит бумага, составленная твоим стряпчим. А если он пропустит что-то жизненно для тебя важное... ну, можешь его уволить. Или казнить, как больше хочешь. - М-да, пожалуй, мой юмор разыгрался не на шутку и совсем не к месту. - Я прочту, задам тебе нужные вопросы - и тогда решу.

\- Ты совершенно неуважителен, - фыркает он. - Это производит дурное впечатление, хотя ты, может быть, не плох сам по себе.

Бог ты мой, что это с ним? С поправкой сказанное можно принять за комплимент. Надо срочно принимать меры, а то комедия перерастет в трагифарс.

\- Не переборщи с симпатией, - советую. - Добрых чувств я к тебе не питаю - просто соглашаюсь терпеть. На сегодня достаточно. Я тяжко болен, и мне пора отдыхать от всего, что начинается на букву "ц".

\- То есть и цветов тебе не нужно, я полагаю? - интересуется цетагандиец со смешком, вставая.

\- Нет, - отрезаю твердо. - Их не так удобно швырять, как апельсины.

***

Не знаю, в моем выздоровлении дело или в преимуществах заключенного мирного договора, но тем же вечером мне показали, какая ручка поднимает изголовье у кровати, а через день привезли в палату парящее кресло и разрешили в него пересесть. Вероятно, эта штука входит в обычное оборудование для всех лечебниц, включая психиатрические, потому что свалиться с нее или врезаться на ней в стену не мог бы даже клинический идиот. Здоровенный охранник-санитар вывел мое кресло в сад - точнее, на зеленую, условно открытую и умеренно прохладную территорию вокруг здания, накрытую силовым куполом, - и меланхолично предупредил меня, что за метр до стен оно приземляется, потому что силовая установка теряет мощность, и что он заберет меня отсюда к обеду, если я не вызову его ранее вон той тревожной кнопкой в подлокотнике.

Что-то в этом есть. Палата при всем своем эстетизме слишком сильно навевает мысли об одиночной камере. А иллюзия свободы, пусть даже в ограде силового поля, и возможность найти в уголке местечко поукромнее, под каким-нибудь из здешних странных деревьев - отдохновение. Не быть вынужденным никого видеть; слава богу, моему гему не пришла в голову чудовищная мысль сделать свои визиты ежедневными. Не быть вынужденным решать, как я отношусь к тем, кого вижу, и, в принципе, отношусь ли к ним теперь, если уж сказал "да" на целый год вперед. Потихоньку привыкнуть к тому, что болит и ноет не там, где обычно, в конце концов...

Деревья здесь - всех цветов и форм; некоторые вызывают логичное нежелание к ним приближаться - а некоторые при приближении заставляют удивленно присвистнуть. Например, то, что я издалека принял за мраморную скульптуру, вблизи оказывается имитирующим человеческую фигуру кустиком с плотными и мелкими кожистыми узелками-листьями молочно-белого цвета. Листья чуть подрагивают, фигура словно шевелится. Ну ее, эту нежить, решаю я и плыву дальше, к чему-то более привычно высокому и зеленому. Возле чего и обосновываюсь.

На четвертый день парящих прогулок я уже достаточно свыкся с этим уголком сада, привык считать его "своим" - следовательно, безопасным. Поэтому группку народа, направляющуюся сюда, я замечаю, когда они подходят уже некомфортно близко. Территория почти пуста; им мое дерево что, медом намазано? И в руках у них - не оружие ли? Я машинально дергаюсь и, чуть привстав, закономерно морщусь от рывка прежде, чем опознаю в предмете за плечом идущего ко мне всего-то безобидную оптику.

\- Господин Форберг д'Эйри? - уверенно интересуется идущий впереди, пока его приятели располагаются плотным полукольцом. - Не откажитесь ответить на несколько вопросов популярному изданию?

Голокамеры? Журналисты. Ах я, задумчивый кретин! Спрыгнуть с этой парящей дуры и убежать у меня сейчас явно не получится, а сама она ползет со скоростью дряхлой старухи, уже проверено... Щелканье, жужжание, вспышки камер, любопытствующие рожи вокруг, и я посреди этой толпы самым дурацким образом восседаю на кресле - то ли как на троне, то ли, пардон, как на унитазе. Нелепость ситуации злит и отрезвляет одновременно.

Голоса звучат почти что хором, перебивая друг друга, короткими, захлебывающимися любопытством очередями. Я не спешу их перебивать - молчу, пристально глядя в глаза самому нахальному, пока большинство не соизволит заткнуться. Последний по инерции договаривает свою фразу о безмерной любви, объединяющей врагов, и тоже осекается.

\- Вы желаете что-то узнать или так и будете орать хором? - спрашиваю, пользуясь короткой паузой.

По-моему, они ждали что я то ли буду прикрывать лицо ладонями и глухо бормотать "подите все к черту, ничего не скажу!", то ли кинусь на них с рычанием, как и положено дикому варвару. Тот, кто стоит впереди, спрашивает, опешив:

\- А вы согласитесь ответить на наши вопросы?

Молчание - не лучшая тактика. Пусть спрашивают. Чем больше спросят - тем больше узнаю я сам, а хранить великие тайны гем-клана в мои намерения не входит. Поэтому усмехаюсь:

\- Зависит от ваших вопросов и моего настроения. Рискните. Только пара-другая вопросов, не более - не станете же вы утомлять больного человека?

Журналист моргает, быстро перетасовывая в уме длинный вопросник, что собирался на меня вывалить. И начинает с безобидного:

\- Ваши впечатления о Цетаганде вообще и новой жизни в частности?

"Шокирующие. Непонятные. Смущающие меня самого. Обрывочные - поскольку все мои впечатления ограничиваются четырьмя комнатами в доме Эйри и больничной палатой. Да: вот это, пожалуй, самое правильное."

\- Минимальные. Кажется, здесь хорошая погода. Я мало что успел увидеть, а госпитали на всех мирах не отличаются друг от друга.

\- Вы серьезно больны? - пытаются поймать меня на слове.

"Не дождетесь."

\- Последствия военных ранений, - обрезаю.

\- Значит, вы воевали? - почти обрадованно, что довольно странно. - Я слышал, барраярские, э-э, солдаты отличаются безжалостностью к врагам и не оставляют своих обидчиков в живых. Вы разочарованы тем, что гем-лорд Бонэ остался жив?

А это что за хрен с горы? Или, перефразировав корректно:

\- А господин с этой фамилией - мой обидчик?

\- Ваш Старший даже не ввел вас в курс дела? - В ответ на мое, подчеркнутое приподнятой бровью, молчание они переглядываются, кивают, улыбаются, один показывает другому колечко из пальцев. Мол, продолжайте снимать, ребята, нам на голову валится сенсация. - Милорд Иллуми отказался комментировать происшедший... инцидент, если не считать комментарием собственно его поединок с Бонэ на небесной тверди. За вас уже когда-либо дрались прежде, господин Форберг?

М-да. "За меня" вообще-то не дерутся, я - не дамочка. Хотя черт разберет их местные обычаи... Но смеси ошеломления, глухого недовольства и нарастающей неловкости хватает общим счетом на один короткий вопрос:

\- Когда это случилось? И из-за чего?

\- Позавчера. - Репортер улыбается. Мне кажется, или в этой улыбке сквозит издевка: "а ты и этого не знаешь, дикарь"? Ага, не знаю. Кое-кто счел излишним потратить тридцать секунд своего драгоценного времени на звонок и сообщить мне о подобных малозначительных вещах. - Как говорят, высокие лорды не сошлись во мнениях относительно места, которое вы занимаете в семье, и чувств к вам ее Старшего, - уже открыто усмехается он. - Как вы можете это прокомментировать?

Стискиваю зубы. Сказал бы я пару ласковых про эти чувства.

\- Названный господин мне незнаком. Следовательно, оскорбление нанесли не мне - я полагаю таковым слова, сказанные в лицо. Тем более я не стану оценивать поступок лорда Эйри, который, - чуть кривлюсь, - в этикете несомненно опытней меня.

\- Но вы наверняка сможете оценить свои шансы на повторное замужество... э-э-э, в рамках семьи? Ходят определенные слухи...

Ох. На повторное что?! Дальше непечатно. Если есть темы, способные вызывать у меня рефлекторное бешенство, это одна из них. Конечно, ушлый папарацци соврет - недорого возьмет. Но что, если нет? На каком основании мне больше верить искренности гема, чем правдивости охотника за сенсациями? Второй, по крайней мере, не имеет ко мне счетов. Кому из своей родни гем-лорд планирует меня подложить на сей раз?

Я зло щурю глаза:

\- Терпеть не могу слухи... и тех, кто их распускает. Они грязны по определению. Принесите извинение за клевету, или... - Долгая пауза. - Я ясно выразился?

\- Вы мне угрожаете? - уточняет наглец, тем не менее, предусмотрительно отступая на шаг и делая своим взмах рукой: снимайте, снимайте, вот вам бешеный барраярец крупным планом.

На извинения что-то не похоже. "Ну, мужик, тебе не повезло!", - думаю я мрачно, незаметно давя на кнопку в подлокотнике.

***

Если я не могу запереть дверь в свою палату, то в состоянии ее хотя бы закрыть. Вооруженные ребята в серо-голубых шелковых костюмах - по нарядам балет, а не охрана, но парализаторы при них мощные, - уже отобрали камеры у журналистов и увели их самих: те протестовали, что никаких оскорблений не было и все сугубо добровольно, однако нужные пропуска и разрешения на технику показать не смогли. Интересно, как они вошли? Силовое поле, сканеры на входе, как же - как же. В дыру в здешней системе безопасности можно грузовой катер протащить.

Впрочем, нельзя исключать варианта, что это был спектакль для моих глаз. Проверка с милостивого соизволения гем-лорда: наговорю ли я посторонним кучу гадостей про его семейку или смирюсь?

Так или иначе, но пахнет от этого случая отвратительно. Пренебрежением, надменностью, ложью. Опасностью оказаться глупо доверчивым. Не говорите мне, что я параноик. Даже если и так, это вовсе не означает, что меня не преследуют... И я выясню этот вопрос, сейчас и как можно скорее.

Спустя четверть часа я окончательно убеждаюсь, что дело нечисто. Единственный доступный мне номер комма моего любезного родственника, домашний, не отвечает слишком упорно, чтобы я не заподозрил простое нежелание со мною разговаривать. Мое состояние духа вскипает до того градуса, что еще немного - и произойдет взрыв.

Именно в этот момент в дверь стучат.

Красный мундир и трехцветную физиономию, где преобладает подводка цвета крови, я окидываю весьма неприязненным взглядом. Род войск и звание считываю машинально, и считанное мне не нравится больше, чем это можно себе вообразить. Служба безопасности, центурий-капитан. Нет шансов, что этот господин ошибся дверью и искал в соседней палате своего больного дядюшку...

\- Мистер Форберг, - сообщается мне приказным тоном, - я отниму у вас полчаса времени. Окажите любезность.

Моей любезности хватило бы только запереть эту дверь на ключ. К сожалению, не могу.

\- Я занят, - буркаю.

\- Вам придется отложить ваши занятия, - информирует меня посетитель, закрыв дверь и без стеснения оккупировав единственное в палате кресло. Надо понимать, намекая, что таким конторам, как его, в приватной беседе не отказывают. - Разговор у нас неотложный. Кстати, я обязан предупредить, что он записывается, но запись, разумеется, не предназначена для посторонних ушей, за исключением работников моего ведомства.

И путь к двери этот тип предусмотрительно перекрыл. Стискиваю зубы, так что на челюсти перекатывается желвак.

\- Ну?

\- Не хамите, Форберг, - как будто так и надо заявляет капитан. - Почему вы не ответили на вопросы журналистов максимально сдержанным образом?

Ага. Первая же провокация, основанная на подтасовке фактов: я что-то не помню, чтобы давал кому-то подписку о молчании.

\- Не вам судить, что мне отвечать, - уточняю, прищурясь. - Вы мне не начальник, не импресарио и, - хм, да, - не родственник.

\- Это вы назначили эту встречу? - интересуется тот, не сбавляя темпа.

\- Ни боже мой, - со злой иронией хмыкаю и не удерживаюсь от совета, хоть и понимаю, что тот - риторический: - Чем нести чушь, поинтересуйтесь лучше, кто этих парней пропустил в клинику.

\- Позвольте ваш комм, - безапелляционно протягивает руку центурий-капитан. - Я хочу взглянуть на список вызовов.

А вот это вряд ли. Ни одну принадлежащую мне вещь он не получит иначе как в присутствии пяти свидетелей, да плюс минимум двоих, чтобы те выкручивали мне руки. Отвожу искомое вне досягаемости.

\- Нет. Либо являйтесь с ордером на обыск... хм, либо с тем, кто мне эту штуку давал. Гем-лорд Эйри. Это его вещь. - Поскольку оный от меня прячется и являться не желает, такая отговорка вполне действенна.

\- Гем-лорд Эйри не будет против, - усмехается. - Вы приложили к страданиям его семьи немало усилий, и ни он, ни служба небесных врат не намерены позволять вам продолжать в том же духе.

Настроение, и без того испорченное папарацци и безуспешными попытками дозвониться, делается просто омерзительным. Благородный гем-лорд, разумеется, в курсе происходящего, как же иначе. Зачем делать черную работу самому, если для этого есть бесцеремонные ребята из спецслужб? Не сводящие с меня раскрашенных глаз. Не стесняющихся оскорблений и угроз, вроде:

\- В лагере, насколько мне известно, вы были уступчивей. И хоть дом лорда Эйри значительно комфортнее бараков, вы этого не цените.

Из дальнейшего понимаю, что я должен, устрашившись участи снова попасть за решетку, выложить как на духу, почему я согласился на сомнительный статус мужа гем-полковника, а не добился пересмотра своего дела дома. Лорд Эйри просто мечтает получить вразумительное объяснение родственной связи, которую ему навязали, и мое нежелание говорить на эту тему в расчет не принимается. Да, мне придется терпеть общество цетагандийского эсбэшника до тех пор, пока он не сочтет мои ответы убедительными. Сутки, двое? Бессонница как способ воздействия, или там еще иголки под ногти в плане значатся?

\- Пока что вас защищает только болезнь и необъяснимое мягкосердечие вашего старшего, - решает прямо пригрозить мне центурий-капитан. - Вытрясти из вас нужные мне сведения не составит проблемы, вопрос в интенсивности методов.

Вот эта ситуация одновременно хуже и привычней. По крайней мере, здесь я знаю, что делать и за что, если понадобится, умирать. Хоть какой-то смысл.

\- Попробуй, - скалюсь в улыбке, непроизвольно переходя на жесткое "ты". - Будешь здорово разочарован, капитан.

Трудно выложить на допросе то, чего не знаешь, а причины этого странного брака для меня самого - темный лес. В отличие от вердикта барраярского трибунала, по закону расценившего формальное прошение о вхождении в цетагандийский клан как измену императору Дорке.

\- Ваши речи звучат не слишком лояльно по отношению к тем, кто вас приютил, - хмыкает цет.

\- На лояльность вам рассчитывать глупо, - удивленно пожимаю плечами. Знакомое словцо. Не так давно его же использовал Эйри. Похоже, капитан и вправду уполномочен делать заявления от имени клана; значит, человек, два дня назад говоривший со мною о честной сделке, определенно решил поиграть по-другому...

\- Я передам ваши слова милорду, - обещает безопасник прежде, чем выйти - не прощаясь, разумеется.


	7. Иллуми

Дом покровителя принимает измотанного гостя с той же бережной заботой, с которой теплая рука друга способна принять замерзшую ладонь; здесь все знакомо, утешающе спокойно и гармонично, от мерцающих скульптур в саду до отглаженной временем поверхности чайного столика.

\- Посиди и успокойся, - без предисловий требует Нару, и я с облегчением подчиняюсь этой властной заботе.

Поистине разумный обычай - когда молодого человека, едва вступающего в жизнь и в круг обязанностей, берет под свою опеку покровитель, старше годами и не связанный с ним прямым родством - а значит, тот, в чьих мотивах присутствует лишь благожелательность, но не корысть. Когда лорд Нару взял меня под свою руку, я был таким неоперившимся юнцом. Пусть теперь я - давно Старший, а он - почтенный человек в отставке, хотя и с влиянием при дворе, но его советы неизменно мудры, и верхом непочтительности было бы им не последовать. Даже - или тем более - в такой малости.

Хотя рука все еще ноет отвратительной нервной болью, и чашку приходится брать осторожно.

\- Ну вот, - спустя четверть часа уютного молчания, сонастраивающего мысли и чувства, решает мой покровитель, - теперь, пожалуй, я могу за тебя не опасаться. Пылкость духа - залог воинской доблести, это признак вашей семейной линии, удачный для гема... но неужели ты настолько себе враг, Иллуми, что потрясения способны выбить из тебя такие жгучие искры?

\- Следовало приехать к вам раньше, - покаянно отвечаю я. Нару прав, как всегда, мягко и неодолимо; мне таким не быть никогда, а жаль. - Но появление этого создания испортило мои отношения как с достойной сдержанностью чувств, так и со временем.

Невероятно, но Нару улыбается; острый золотисто-алый блик сквозь инеистый витраж возраста на секунду делает его совершенно, восхитительно молодым, стерев признаки прожитых лет и поманив эгоистической мечтой и самому так же вольно-почтительно обращаться со временем.

\- …вина семьи Бонэ, очевидно, тоже лежит на барраярце? - спрашивает, изучая взглядом мою раненую руку. Младший упомянутой семьи неплох как фехтовальщик, и ударил точно, едва только смог.

\- Нужно же было молодому Бонэ набраться, - зло и раздосадованно жалуюсь я на жизнь. Позор для взрослого мужчины, но здесь, в этом доме, можно. - Наверное, стоило изменить моим принципам, напиться самому и сделать вид, что не расслышал вопроса. Ох, глупо с моей стороны заниматься такой анти-рекламой своего семейного дела.

\- Поздновато для тебя, - подсмеивается видящий меня насквозь покровитель, - возрождать давно утерянные дурные привычки. А уж если Бонэ пил настои из трав, несущие твое имя, его поведение вдвойне отвратительно: несдержанно и неблагодарно.

\- В итоге похмелье придется расхлебывать мне, - безо всякого удовольствия констатирую. Я сдерживался, сколько мог; глупый поступок, но и повод к поединку не отличался вескостью. - Юноша развлекся за мой счет, рука у меня болит, а к списку недостатков характера добавятся недостойная Эйри вспыльчивость и бретерство.

\- Не терзайся, - ласково усмехается милорд, - этот список уже заполнен и общеизвестен.

Мы знакомы три десятка лет, большая часть которых отмечена доверием самого высокого порядка, ни разу не обманутым. Идеальные воплощения теоретических идей печально редки, но только не в этом случае: между Нару и мною хрупкая мозаика отношений сложилась сразу и идеально. И то, что в иных устах сошло бы за намеренную попытку обидеть, в исполнении Нару звучит сейчас необидным утешением.

\- Расскажи хотя бы, - оценив мое настоятельное желание выговориться, просит он, - как старший Бонэ отнесся к проигрышу своего юнца. Семья не слишком влиятельна, однако портить отношения со всем кланом я бы тебе не рекомендовал.

\- Неожиданно трезво, - отвечаю я, припоминая недавний разговор, во время коего старший Бонэ, казалось, был в равной степени раздосадован поведением своего отпрыска и собственным жгучим любопытством, был ли упомянутый отпрыск прав в своих предположениях. - Я, в конце концов, всего лишь предоставил их поросли возможность полетать.

Бонэ, пробившись через мою защиту, сделал ставку на атаку, ранил меня и проиграл. Полет, впрочем, был красивым: с хрупкой на вид паутины силовых мостиков вниз, в объятия декоративных зарослей. Надеюсь, паршивец не сломал себе ничего серьезного: было бы дурно прослыть избивающим младенцев.

\- Да, я слышал, - усмехается Нару. - Эта новая мода с драками "на небесной тверди", а проще говоря, на весу меня немного раздражает. Признак старости, вероятно.

\- Милорд кокетничает, - максимально невинным тоном замечаю я. Душу вызволяет из усталости мягким, доверительным теплом его ладони поверх моей, все еще вздрагивающей редкими толчками боли.

\- Наглец, - смеется мой покровитель и серьезнеет далеко не сразу. - Но все же впору молиться о том, чтоб хотя бы в ближайшие месяцы прививка от длинноты языка, поставленная Бонэ твоими усилиями, сработала не только для него. Столица велика…

\- Мои саи долго спали в хранилище, - мрачно сообщаю я. - Это повод стряхнуть с них пыль, но особенной радости я, признаться, не испытываю.

\- Тебе плохо дается наука осторожности, - вздыхает Нару. - Остается надеяться лишь на то, что это свойство - не семейное достояние, и тебя убережет от беды либо привычка думать о последствиях своих порывов, либо удача, сопровождающая дерзких.

\- ...Безумцев, - подсмеиваюсь я. - Вам ведь это слово первым пришло на ум? Право слово, милорд, одна дуэль за тридцать лет не говорит о воинственном инфантилизме.- Стирая улыбку. - Признаюсь, владеющее мною веселье имеет несколько нервный характер. Вы понимаете, почему.

\- Барраярец, - кивает Нару. - Что он за существо? Он опасен, несомненно, одним своим существованием, но кто он такой?

\- Дикарь, - испытывая совершеннейшую беспомощность перед этим фактом, кривлюсь в ответ. - Хотя… можно было бы ожидать худшего. Может быть, я переоценивал способности диких генотипов к адаптации, может быть - недооценивал его ум.

Нару доверительно наклоняется ко мне, блеснув седой патиной на рыжеватой сложной косе; гребни, до которых мой милорд большой охотник, скрепляют пряди, сплетенные в подобие хризантемы. Его любимый стиль - и мой, по наследству.

\- Дело в том, что он оскорбляет твои чувства одним своим существованием, или в конкретных поступках? Если первое - то, и вправду, лучше было бы позволить ему умереть.

\- Нет, - изумляясь твердости собственных намерений, отвечаю. - Он… не настолько безнадежен, хотя ужасен, конечно. И, если не брать в расчет официальные обязательства, я совершенно не знаю, что с ним делать. Может статься, опасения совершить непоправимую ошибку и есть сама ошибка…

\- Тревоги твоего дома начались с его появлением, - соглашается Нару. - Даже те, к которым он не имеет видимого отношения. Но если ты примешься, вольно или невольно, мстить камешку за камнепад, закончишь в лучшем случае разочарованием.

\- Я знаю, - как всегда, не находя изъяна в рассуждениях мудрого и доброжелательного советника. - Но кому опять мешает моя семья? С какой стороны ждать удара? Клянусь вам, лорд Нару, я чувствую себя ощетинившимся волком... который не знает, откуда ждать охотников.

Тихие звуки, извлекаемые из струн невидимой рукой, успокаивают гнев, заполняют тишину, давая мне время отдышаться. Сколько раз за последние несколько дней я был чувствительно укушен тревожной злобой? Стоит ли удивляться дисгармонии, царящей в душе?

\- О клановой вражде ты знаешь с тех пор, как впервые взял в руки церемониальный клинок, - степенно отвечает Нару. - И вряд ли она утихнет раньше, чем это же сделают твои внуки. Но я не слышал ничего, что бы свидетельствовало о чьих-то особых попытках. Твой брат проявил слабость к варвару, к тому же на него легла часть позора за наше общее поражение. Ты должен стойко и осмотрительно пережить эти времена. И ничья помощь не будет тебе лишней.

Я хотел бы верить. Но не слишком ли много потерь за последнее время? - Может быть, это и вправду роковое стечение обстоятельств... но еще одна такая случайность окончательно убедит меня в том, что кто-то объявил семье войну.

\- Нет хуже, чем вслепую воевать с судьбой - все равно, что бросать упреки штормовому морю, - очередной метафорой отговаривается Нару. - Полагаешь, на неосмотрительный поступок твоего брата толкнул кто-то из недоброжелателей?

\- Его смерть не кажется мне простым сложением несчастий.

\- Ты считаешь, что барраярец причастен к ней? - Нару хмурится. - Это серьезно. Ты можешь получить этому доказательства?

\- Пока что я пытаюсь выяснить, что же там произошло на самом деле, - отвечаю честно. - Информации мало, она спутана, лагерь ликвидирован, но это вопрос времени. В этой истории все не так, как кажется: от причин брака до обстоятельств смерти.

\- Но ты допросил барраярца как полагается? - резонно интересуется Нару. - У тебя в руках свидетель, используй же его мудро.

\- Я не успел сделать больше, чем было сделано до меня, - недовольно отмечаю. - Сначала думал, что его адаптация станет мне подспорьем, теперь его опасно допрашивать вообще, по состоянию здоровья. Но его уже допрашивали, и без особенного успеха, насколько мне известно.

\- Допрашивали? - приподнимает бровь Нару. - Как любой пленник, твой нежеланный родич должен был пройти через процедуру допроса не раз и не два, и я не верю в его способность противостоять усилиям дознавателей.

\- Может быть, до сих пор ему задавали не те вопросы. - Потому и не смогли выяснить истины. Не бывает чудес, и один молодой человек не способен удержаться против процедуры, изобретенной для упрямцев и успешно применяемой на всех прочих. - Не так давно я познакомился с одним полезным в этом смысле человеком, или, точнее, он весьма целенаправленно познакомился со мной.

\- Кто таков? - Нару подливает чая, предчувствуя долгий разговор. Пахнущий жимолостью пар дразнит ноздри, сухие сладкие печенья идеально дополняют горьковатый свежий вкус; сочетание, бодрящее разум.

\- Центурий-капитан Торем, - отвечаю я. - Он неплох на первый взгляд, и, как и я, считает, что парень скрывает множество тайн.

\- Неплох, хм, - размышляет Нару. - Я общался с несколькими достойными людьми из Блюстителей покоя, их можно было узнать сразу, не всматриваясь в грим. Профессиональная деформация; этот из их числа?

\- Въедлив, - решаю я, - но вежлив. То, что общение с ним доставляет удовольствие - тоже деформация?

\- Но полезная тебе, - успокаивает Нару, касаясь моей ладони. Покровитель - тот же врачеватель душ, он правит недостатки и взращивает достоинства. - Чем, кроме приязни, отозвалось ваше знакомство?

\- Совпадениями. Выводов, в основном, - но, отчасти, и восприятия. Несмотря на то, что моего нового родича уже проверили вдоль и поперек, Торем ему не доверяет, как и я. И вправду: можно проверить то, что у него в документах или в вещах, но не в мыслях. Барраярец остается барраярцем, а это упрямый, скрытный и хитрый народ.

\- Ты подозреваешь его даже сейчас, по большому счету, беспомощного. Тому есть причины, кроме дикости его крови и пути, по которому он дошел до твоего дома?

То, до чего он довел мой дом, невольно думаю я. Может быть, это несправедливо, винить кого-то, не имея полных доказательств причастности к бедам, но и я не могу похвалиться святостью духа.

\- Тому есть причины, - жестко говорю я, выпрямляясь во внезапно становящемся неудобном кресле. - Он едва не свернул мне шею в первый же день своего пребывания в доме, и этим «едва» я обязан слабости его намерения, и только. Не говоря уж о побеге. Торем полагает, будто это был превосходный способ огласить свое появление так, что его практически невозможно скрыть. Неопасное повреждение, не грозящее жизни, но совмещенное с большой кровопотерей... в газетах об этом не пишут, но кому захочется узнать - узнает. Но, по-моему, подозрение в симуляции увечий - это слишком: голова у барраярца на самом деле пробита, а позвоночник действительно травмирован.

С первого взгляда может показаться, будто барраярец лжет. Но в чем именно? Будет ли человек, страдающий от боли и желающий это показать, отплясывать в спортзале? Если он симулирует, то очень странным образом.

\- Не чрезмерную ли хитрость мы в нем заподозрили? - размышляю я вслух. - Ведет он себя, невзирая на пешеходную прогулку, не как симулянт. Желай он преувеличить тяготы своего состояния, не стал бы три часа кряду упражняться, запивая нагрузку алкоголем. Впрочем, именно этот нюанс меня волнует мало; я добился от Торема обещания не предпринимать никаких… непоправимых мер без моего ведома. Хотя он и не был в восторге, но, я полагаю, не станет портить отношений с кланом.

\- А ты всерьез опасаешься ситуации, при которой барраярец исчезнет, как дурной сон? - негромко интересуется Нару, и мне приходится повторить в точности те же слова, что и центурий-капитану несколькими днями ранее:

\- Я привык решать дела семьи своими руками и не привык оказываться в положении человека, не знающего о том, что происходит в собственной семье. А в ситуации, когда мой же собственный младший, да будет его посмертие легким, не предупредил меня о подобном камне с неба, я уж тем более не желаю вторично испытать ту же богатую гамму ощущений.

Нару легко вздыхает. Он мало знал Хисоку и не может горевать о нем, как горюю я, но в искусстве сочувствия, делящего боль близкого человека на две равные ноши, ему нет соперников.

\- Может быть, мотивы твоего младшего, мальчик мой, и не окажутся подспорьем в этой беде, - замечает он, подливая мне чай. За разговором я и не заметил, как опустошил чашку. - Но мне, будь я на твоем месте, было бы легче жить, зная о истинных причинах этого союза.

\- Я спросил у Торема, - утихомирив подрагивающую руку, сообщаю, - искали ли Блюстители связь между гибелью Хисоки и этим браком.

Нару вздергивает бровь. Он знает, как молчанием помочь разговору.

\- Они сами не уверены, - устало говорю я, - что убило моего брата, стечение обстоятельств или злая воля. Может быть, и верно говорят, будто любая гибель на войне - результат злой воли противника, и отделить одно от другого так же трудно, как одну каплю из вод целого озера. Право же, я не ропщу, но странно думать, будто смерть офицера не последнего ранга может остаться безнаказанной для виновника.

\- Мир несовершенен, - негромко замечает Нару, более для проформы, чем ради смысла слов. - Я верно понимаю намек, и твой младший сотрудничал с ведомством Торема?

\- Да, - с невольной злостью отвечаю я. Уж об этом мог бы сообщить, хоть иносказательно, а само ведомство могло бы лучше защищать своих помощников. - С военной разведкой, насколько я смог понять, хотя меня, несмотря на старшинство, не станут посвящать в подробности его последних заданий. У меня есть несколько не слишком оформленных идей на этот счет, но если даже сами Блюстители не в силах установить истину, то и мне не стоит пытаться идти официальным порядком. Остается сам барраярец.

\- Так ты хочешь вынудить его признаться, - задумчиво резюмирует Нару. - Мальчик мой, есть менее сложные способы избавиться от барраярца. Но ты ведь не этого хочешь.

\- Вы правы, - дернув щекой, отвечаю. - Если он убийца и шпион, пусть будет наказан по закону, если нет - я не хочу брать на душу греха. Торем полагает своим долгом обезопасить всех нас от возможных несчастий. - Добавляю скептически: - Я, правда, сомневаюсь, что усилиями одного барраярского экс-подданного может случиться глобальный катаклизм, но кто знает? Торем навскидку выдал мне список вариантов, от разведки до терроризма включительно, и, хотя мне не верится в то, что пришелец действительно - биологическая бомба, эту вероятность тоже нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

\- Если предположить, что твой родич станет полноправным членом гем-клана, а именно это является неизбежным результатом его адаптации, он получит доступ туда, где не место чужаку, не так ли? - постукивая пальцами по столешнице, раздумывает Нару. - Центурий-капитану есть, чего опасаться. Не странно, что он пытается доверить тебе часть дознания, но странно, отчего так скоро. Или он исчерпал свои способы установления истины?

\- Скорее, счел рискованным свое тщание без моего на то согласия, - поправляю, усмехнувшись. - Он выразился в том смысле, что непосредственный доступ к единственному свидетелю происшедшего не менее важен, чем профессиональные ухватки, и посоветовал мне быть с барраярцем поснисходительнее. Право слово, я был изумлен. Я и так снисходителен сверх меры.

\- Если скидки на дикий генотип приносят должные плоды, отчего не воспользоваться ими? - вскинув бровь, прагматично замечает Нару.

\- Сложно сказать, съедобны ли эти плоды в принципе. Я не антрополог, не общался с барраярцами и не знаю особенностей их коллективной психики, но этот конкретный просто чудовищно нагл.

\- Весь их народ упрям, по-звериному хитер и горд сверх достойной меры, - перечисляет Нару, не отступая от уже известных мне истин ни на йоту. - Я надеюсь, для тебя не составит проблемы обернуть эти недостатки в нужную сторону.

Я невольно фыркаю, представив себе перспективы на ближайшие месяцы.

\- Милорд, я же не дрессировщик. Мои усилия вряд ли смогут быть образцом профессионализма, хотя, с другой стороны, что поделаешь? Военная карьера Хисоки обернулась в итоге таким неожиданным несчастьем, и волей-неволей придется справляться с ним в силу возможностей.

Милорд подается вперед:

\- Ты хотел моего совета? Тогда позволь сказать мне, что я не в силах понять происходящее. Ты его не допросил, не охранял с тщанием. Что случилось? Какие отношения вас связывают, мальчик? Ты пообещал ему что-то неосмотрительно?

\- Он ведет себя так, словно это я - его пленник. Настаивает на личной свободе, кичится собственной дикостью, и при этом ухитряется вертеть мною, да так, что я сам себя потерял. А я чувствую себя шестнадцатилетним мальчишкой, не уверенным в каждом шаге, и из-за кого? Из-за бешеной коллекции диких генов, возможно, виновной в смерти моего брата? - Под конец я недопустимо повышаю голос; собственная несдержанность крайне неприятна, и приходится успокаиваться, обжигая небо напитком.

\- Простите, - выговариваю я наконец. Милорд милосерден и не осуждает меня за срыв, как должно бы. - Я никогда не пойму, что Хисока мог найти в этом создании. Видимо, и вправду обарраярился, если счел этот мешок с костями, лишенный манер, мало-мальски подходящим партнером. Неужели рядом с Хисокой не было никого из сослуживцев, кто вздыхал бы о нем? Не понимаю.

\- Не сочти мои слова упреком Семье, но твой брат был... несдержан в желаниях, - вежливо замечает Нару; уголок красивого сухого рта чуть дергается. - Он всегда хотел получать желаемое немедля, не так ли? Вероятно, и в этот раз он выбрал лучшее из того, что было под рукой. Твой новый родич хорош собой?

Хорош собой? Смешно. Но если подумать...

\- Он не уродлив, хотя кажется таким. И запах от него, - признаюсь, поморщась, - отвратителен и ничем не отмывается. И ради мира с вот этим существом мне пришлось пойти на уступки, не дико ли?

\- Уступки? - осторожно уточняет Нару. - Какого рода уступки?

\- Я имел все права требовать от барраярца скрупулезного исполнения моих правил, - сокрушенно признаюсь. - И вместо этого согласился говорить с ним об условиях. Не следовало, вероятно, но мне тяжело быть с ним жестким, я испытываю постоянное искушение уступить его дикости. Он как-то ухитряется давить на отвратительную мягкость моей натуры, и если бы это был простой шантаж смертью - я бы устоял, но он действует более изящно.

\- Грубый барраярец? - удивленно переспрашивает Нару. - Изящно? Слабый и несовершенный дикий генотип? Иллуми, в самом деле, чем бы ни завершилась твоя семейная эпопея, одно это уже заставляет считать ее интересной.

\- Скука - последнее, на что я могу жаловаться в последнее время, - отвечаю я сарказмом.

\- Но как он это делает? - недоумевает милорд. - Мальчик мой, неужели этот дикарь нашел возможность играть на инструменте, назначения и устройства которого он не понимает?

\- Именно так, - мрачно признаюсь я. - Его несовершенство настолько велико, что руки чешутся исправить недостатки, а сопротивление лишь подогревает кровь.

\- Ах, вот в чем дело, - облегченно улыбается Нару. - Это вызов твоему решению и твое хорошее воспитание, Иллуми. Твоя семья безупречна. Контракт на потомство, который заключил с твоей матерью твой отец, получил одобрение Райского Сада. И если в твоем сводном брате я видел с детства нежелательные черты, то ты...

Кончики пальцев касаются моей щеки, и уместность прикосновения теплом гладит сердце, вынуждает прикрыть глаза.

\- Ты слишком совершенен и потому слишком горд, - одаряет меня комплиментом Нару. От его руки пахнет лилиями. - Что до твоего барраярца - если желаешь, забирай его себе, и не думай, что в этом есть что-то недостойное. Ты просто начал не с того. Вспомни, как отец тебя учил приручать диких зверей? Лаской. Только лаской. И это будет неплохое приобретение.

Это интересно… и может стать забавной игрой, если не воспринимать ее всерьез. В конце концов, посадить его под замок я всегда успею, не так ли? Я улыбаюсь.

\- Мне следует предложить ему кусочек сахару, как норовистому жеребцу? Я пытался, но проблема в том, что это существо предпочитает чертополох.

\- Разве у тебя есть недостаток в чертополохе? - снисходительно и ласково вопрошает Нару. - Если у него несовершенный вкус, тебя это ни в какой мере не затрагивает. Чем меньше он будет раздражать тебя, Иллуми, тем легче будет приручить его и придать приемлемые очертания тому грубому явлению, которое он представляет собой сейчас. Уступи ему в малости, помани кусочком побольше, и он покорится.

\- Но это не будет выглядеть так, будто я ему потакаю? Мне равно неприятны как наглость, так и бесцеремонность.

\- Что поделать, если твой родич не способен принять истину, выраженную прямо? - пожимает плечами Нару. - И подбери ему духи, раз природный запах так тебя злит. Одним поводом для раздражения станет меньше, и его норов хорошо подобранный состав успокоит хотя бы частично.

Советуя, Нару легко касается моей руки - крошечный, ценный знак внимания и уважения. Выслушай я те же советы, выраженные в более жесткой форме, и фамильный нрав взял бы свое.

\- Милорд, - поднося теплую гладкую ладонь к губам, говорю я, - вы поразительно мудры. Может быть, мне стоит одолжить вашу подушку, чтобы позаимствовать хоть кусочек ума?

\- Кокетничаешь, - нежно подкусывает Нару, - что же до подушек, то их ты давно не удостаивал своим присутствием.

\- Я исправлюсь, не позднее, чем через десять минут. Всего один звонок. Передать ваши приветствия дражайшей?

\- Безусловно, - кивает милорд, блеснув резными спинками гребней в прическе, - и к пожеланиям наилучшего прибавь уверения в том, что ты не одинок в столь непростой момент жизни.

Разговор по комму недолог: лишь убедиться в благополучии близких. Большая удача, что миледи Эйри и мои сыновья гостят сейчас в доме ее семейства и пока не видели новую родню… и не увидят, пока я не удостоверюсь в том, что юноша способен вести себя корректно. Милорд терпеливо ждет окончания беседы, поигрывая кисточкой накидки, и целует меня, едва гаснет мини-экран.

Я соскучился, у Нару необычайно нежное настроение, визит в его спальню - лучшее из возможных завершений вечера, и не было бы удовольствия больше, чем погостить в этом доме несколько дней кряду.

Если бы поздним утром следующего дня меня не подняли из расшитых простыней срочным вызовом в госпиталь, где моего барраярского родича осадили наглые писаки.


	8. Эрик

Цетагандийский СБшник покидает палату вместе с обещанием вернуться. Да, он не может ничего мне сделать... ничего хуже такого, что я сам готов сотворить с собой. Его попытки выжать из меня секрет, который я не знаю, гарантированно закончатся полным фиаско. Но оскорбленное осознание собственной идиотической доверчивости сводит этот победоносный факт к чему-то незначимому.

Голоса из коридора слышны неразборчиво, но все же сейчас, когда напряжение обострило все мои чувства до предела, громкости хватает, чтобы опознать характерный баритон так называемого главы семьи. Требует отчета от своего легавого, хочет знать, что именно тому удалось вытрясти из непокорного барраярца? Журналисты, вероятно, ему уже доложились? В висках пульсирует бессмысленная злоба, ощутимая едва на пределе различимости, как комариный писк, и такая же изнуряющая.

Разговор за дверью тянется достаточно долго, чтобы я успел промариноваться в собственной кипящей желчи. Кто же сомневался, что контрразведчик оказался здесь с полного благословления Эйри. Хорошо, начал с вежливого разговора, а не сразу мне руку выкрутил. Хотя провокация, организованная против меня, вполне давала ему такой повод.

Не иди на сделку с врагом. Не договаривайся с тем, чье высокомерие никогда не позволит счесть тебя человеком. Не садись с дьяволом кашу есть, у него ложка длиннее. Неужели не ясно?

Наконец, дверь отъезжает в сторону, и воздвигшаяся на пороге фигура меряет меня неприязненным взглядом и брезгливо изрекает:

\- Собирайся. Необходимый минимум ты получил, остальное будешь долечивать дома.

Разумеется. Ни объяснений, ни извинений я не заслуживаю. Благодарности за хладнокровную осмотрительность в намеренно дурацкой ситуации - тем более; еще один аргумент в пользу того, что неуместное якобы любопытство репортеров не угрожало на самом деле ничему, кроме моего самообладания, и было инсценировкой. А неприязненная резкость, видимо, должна породить во мне стыд за неведомые грехи, по причине которых меня изгоняют из больничного рая. Приподнимаю бровь в знак полнейшего скепсиса по отношению к этой идее.

Осторожно приподнимаюсь с кресла, нашаривая палку. Не боль, но ожидание боли и неуверенность... засиделся я в летающей мебели. А выяснить отношения можно и на ходу. Резко и с места:

\- Конвой ты за дверью оставил?

Гем-лорд щурится:

\- А ты успел натворить что-то, что требует подобных мер?

\- Я? - Скандал бесполезен. Но чемпионат по наиболее удивленному и выразительному заламыванию брови продолжается.

\- Не ты ли отбил у меня все желание идти с тобою добровольно? Подсылая ко мне своих подручных.

\- Полагаю, ты не настолько идиот, чтобы считать, будто и папарацци присланы мною, - пожав плечами, констатирует сообразительный цет.

Парирую напряженно и зло:

\- Я давно не верю в Деда Мороза на Зимнепраздник... и в случайные совпадения тоже. Думал, я все приму за чистую монету и не задумаюсь, как эти писаки сюда попали? Надо было выложить им все, что я о тебе думаю, а не печься, как дурак, о репутации твоей семейки, выслушивая мерзкие новости с каменным лицом.

\- А что из этих новостей тебя касалось напрямую? - на показной манер удивляется он. Гем идет рядом, снисходительно приноравливая свой шаг к моему ковылянию. Слова я выговариваю быстрее, чем иду. - Слухи ходят всегда, и я не счел разумным передавать их в больницу.

\- С чего ты взял, что меня интересуют слухи? - чуть морщусь.

\- Ты уже устроил мне одно шоу, - отрезает гем ядовито, однако не спешит опровергнуть новости, - не хватало подкинуть тебе новую пищу для паранойи. Зачем мне очередной суицид?

\- Не увиливай, - мгновенно обрываю. Вину за твою провокацию ты на меня не свалишь. - Ты дрался, да или нет? - Я сам знаю ответ: под складками накидки видно, что правую руку гем держит неловко, словно инстинктивно бережет.

\- Да, но какое у тебя право требовать ответа...

\- Значит, про остальное тоже не соврали? - перехватываю инициативу у самой дверцы машины.

\- Про что именно? - интересуется тот осмотрительно.

"Хочешь, чтобы я перечислил? Изволь". Методично загибаю пальцы.

\- Что тебе нанесли какое-то формальное оскорбление, связанное с моим именем. Что ты чуть не зарезал какого-то кретина, устроив за меня драку, словно за нервную дамочку. Что ходят слухи, будто ты собираешься отдать меня еще кому-то из своей родни; мог бы хоть на эту тему не распространяться? Или предупредить меня об этих слухах заранее.

\- Больше половины вздора, - раздраженно огрызается гем Эйри. - Никакому родственнику я такого счастья не пожелаю, и в дуэли ты был удобным, но лишь поводом. Изволь не принимать на свой счет все семейные междоусобицы и не лезть в то, что тебя не касается.

Устраиваюсь поудобнее на мягком сидении, пока машина плавно, словно вздернутая на невидимой ниточке, взмывает в воздух. С показным сожалением вздыхаю:

\- Увы, был неправ. Надо было сказать этим славным ребятам чистую правду: что держишь меня в неведении и взаперти, а я тебя ненавижу. А дальше - просто стоять и пускать слюни, для полноты образа. И отпустить их восвояси. Дело чисто семейное, а мне с чего оказывать твоей семье услуги?

\- Но ты как раз с этого начал - с оказания услуг, - кидает он мне в лицо.

Если бы я мог, то зашипел бы, как раскаленный камень, на который плеснули водой, и изо всех слов внезапно вспоминаются только непечатное "Ах, ты!..."

\- Полегче! - вспыхивает уже цет. - Я тоже испытываю острое желание высказать тебе все, что думаю, но, пожалуй, сдержусь. В следующий раз я благополучно выставлю тебя на посмешище, и отбивайся сам. Тебе вполне официально и законно свернут шею, и я больше не буду обязан заботиться о лагерной шлюшке с раздутым до предела самомнением. Надеюсь, таким способом самоубийства ты останешься доволен.

Мы оба молчим. Праведный гнев быстро затухает, захлестнутый волною иррационального стыда. И отвращения. Я кривлюсь.

\- Если ты лишил меня права распоряжаться самим собой, словно животное, сойдет и такой выход. Меня устроит вариант отправиться на тот свет, прихватив с собой кого-то из здешних уродов.

\- Право распоряжаться своей жизнью следует заслужить, - объясняет он насмешливо. - И не причинять этим неудобства своей семье и господину.

\- У меня нет и не будет господ, - зло щурюсь я. - Тем более такого, как ты. Который меняет честный договор на сплетни, ложь, угрозы и провокации.

\- У тебя нет выбора, ты мой родич, - приподнимает бровь. - Если тебя не устраиваю именно я, то, может, мне и вправду стоит сосватать тебя в другую семью?

Мне хватает остроумия только огрызнуться:

\- Не думай, что ты сможешь меня продать. Тебе это дорого обойдется.

\- К сожалению, ты прав: раз мой брат умудрился сотворить такую глупость, то я обязан взять на себя ответственность и за его поступок, и за тебя. Переложить это на плечи другого будет безусловной подлостью. Отказаться от его вдовца прилюдно - низостью. А отдать тебя в руки профессионалов, которые быстро сделают из тебя шелковую нить, мне не дает жалость.

Жалость, как же. Оставил бы меня в покое, воспитатель... В приступе черного вдохновения меня вдруг осеняет:

\- Да ты просто капризничаешь, как маленький ребенок! Ни за что не отдашь свою куклу, даже если для этого потребуется ей оторвать руки-ноги?

Кажется, с оскорблением я попал в точку.

\- Ах ты дикое создание! - плюется гем-лорд. - Я слишком долго и неоправданно терпим к твоему происхождению, потому что не хотел бы превращать дом в тюрьму. Но ты меня вынуждаешь.

Приехали. В прямом и переносном смыслах. Колпак машины поднимается, выпуская меня... нет, не на волю, а в уже знакомое заточение семейного особняка. На душе мерзко.

\- Еще бы, - комментирую ехидно, все больше убеждаясь, что терять уже нечего. - Допрос твой легавый мне уже устроил, с пристрастием - обещал. Тюрьма - любимая забава всей вашей семейки, и твоего мерзкого братца, и твоя. Вас это что, особенно возбуждает?

Будь я сейчас в хладнокровном состоянии, не преминул бы отметить, что у гема тяжелая рука и хорошие рефлексы; но сложно сохранять хладнокровие, получив оплеуху от человека, который и так бесит тебя вплоть до зудящей неконтролируемой ярости в кончиках пальцев. Все остальное воспринимается отрывочными картинками - рывок, радостное отчаяние, тупая горячая боль в пояснице, чужое горло под пальцами, испуганный крик и характерное жужжание паразизатора, смывающего реальность прочь.

***

Гем беззастенчиво лгал, что не желает превращать дом в тюрьму. То ли он уже набил руку на этом семейном бизнесе, то ли весь размалеванный народ знает толк в лагерях: из моей комнаты сделали подобие камеры за те несколько коротких часов, что я валялся без сознания. Бьющееся, режущее, тяжелое - долой; силовые решетки изнутри на окнах; переворошенная сумка, в которой милостиво оставили лишь пару белья; вычищенная от посторонних предметов ванная комната со снятой дверью; злой блеск камер под потолком.

За последующие сутки я добросовестно проделал весь полагающийся ритуал: барабанил в дверь с требованиями выпустить, поливал бранью тюремщиков и требовал возможности поговорить глазу на глаз с чертовым гем-лордом. Как и предполагалось, безрезультатно. Единственное, кого я видел за эти сутки, были хорошо накачанные парни в уже знакомых серых костюмах медиков; в ассортимент развлечений входили перевязки, уколы и облучение какой-то жужжащей лампой - и эта нота разнообразия носила характер скорее экстремально-раздражающий, нежели любой другой. Со мною держались вежливо, насторожено и практически молча.

Журналы и комм-пульт из комнаты тоже убрали - со вторым понятно, а вот идея совершить диверсию с помощью раскрашенной глянцевой бумаги была для меня внове. Я не знал, расценивать это как проявление бессмысленной жестокости или параноидальной осторожности. Логика поведения цетов вообще и моего пленителя в частности оставалась для меня загадкой; я могу понять врага, но человек, который при формальном статусе главы семейства ведет себя то ли как неуравновешенный маньяк, то ли как обидчивый подросток, находился за пределами моего понимания.

Но если я не мог понять их, то у них были явно те же проблемы со мной.

Психиатр, видимо, решил скрасить мой досуг, наведываясь с душеспасительными беседами с первого же дня и регулярно. Из осторожности он, разумеется, садился поодаль и оставлял пару санитаров в комнате, прежде чем принимался жужжать об одном и том же:

\- ... Мир подписан - и вы сами, заключив брак с цетагандийцем, подали пример взаимопонимания между народами... Теперь, став вдовцом, вы принадлежите Цетаганде, но не Барраяру... Милорд Иллуми - ваш родственник, а не враг...

Даже несмотря на то, что я прекрасно понимал цель этого разговора - промывку мозгов, и догадывался о квалификации моего мучителя по его умению столь гладко и въедливо нести одну и ту же чушь, мне стоило громадных трудов не слушать то, что он говорил. И не отвечать на сказанное ни логикой, ни бранью, жестко напоминая себе, что в их цели входит именно разговорить меня.

Мне нужно было отрешиться от жужжания чужих мыслей и дать себе время принять решение. Простое и на этот раз, надеюсь, окончательное. Жизнь за решеткой под присмотром тюремщиков - пусть даже решетка невидимая, силовая, а охранники прячут сетку-парализатор в кармане врачебного халата, - не жизнь. И ценить ее не стоит.

Уже на следующее утро, посмотрев на завтрак (нечто, похожее на омлет, и второе нечто - на кашу, все безвредно теплое, но не горячее, и настолько мягкое, чтобы есть безопасной пластиковой ложкой из одноразовой, разумеется, пластиковой тарелки), я отодвигаю его с лаконичным "Не хочется". Санитар меряет меня нехорошим внимательным взглядом, но поскольку тарелка всего лишь аккуратно отставлена на край стола, а не пафосно полетела ему в лицо, убирает несъеденное без комментариев. Горсть таблеток, которыми мне предложено дополнить отвергнутую трапезу, я держу за щекой, чтобы выплюнуть их в сортир чуть позже.

Когда обед постигает та же участь, у меня уже настойчиво интересуются, все ли в порядке с моим драгоценным здоровьем и не следует ли мне, проявив силу воли, немедля запихать в свой организм столь необходимую для выздоравливающего пищу... Нет, конечно, все было сказано короче и суше, это мой вхолостую работающий мозг успешно перерабатывает злость в многословное ерничанье. Вторая порция лекарств отправляется в канализацию, надеюсь, незаметно для санитаров.

Вечерняя трапеза, к сожалению, не идет по отработанному сценарию. В ответ на отказ у меня прямо уточняют, понимаю ли я, что врачи не имеют права позволить мне голодать, в моем ослабленном и бла-бла-бла состоянии. И что мое желание или нежелание - ничто перед предписаниями врача. Похоже, у цетской врачебной братии такое объяснение - нечто вроде обязательного предупредительного выстрела перед контрольным в голову; в данном случае: миорелаксант - зонд в глотку - и четыре часа почти полной неподвижности с набитым желудком.

Быть может, принудительное кормление и не задумано нарочно как измывательство - хотя зная цетов, я бы не удивился, - но если так, то побочный эффект им тоже удался. Отвратительно в прямом и переносном смысле, поцарапанное горло сухо дерет, но сблевать, к сожалению, не получается. И дернуться особо тоже. Лежу в постели бревно-бревном, и меня совершенно непроизвольно колотит от унизительной невозможности что-либо сделать.

А в бездействии на ум сами приходят такие аналогии, от которых еще тошней. И не выкинешь из головы. Все равно, что больной зуб языком трогать.

_Гем-полковник тоже не ставил целью сделать мне побольней - просто хотел получить свое. Цетагандийский здравый прагматизм, который, увы, трудно оценить, когда тебя утыкают мордой в стол, предварительно приложив по ней за отсутствие энтузиазма, и пользуют..._

Ожесточенно мысленно встряхиваюсь, как мог бы встряхнуться человек, задремавший в седле и позволивший коню вступить в вонючую навозную лужу. Я не буду этого вспоминать.

_Стыдная саднящая боль, и насильственное вторжение, и неправильная беспомощность, и почти благодарное облегчение, когда все заканчивается, и попытки не думать об этом больше, до неизбежного следующего раза..._

Не буду, черт возьми.

Поскорей бы прошло парализующее действие этой дряни - можно будет повернуться поудобнее, хоть в одеяло по-нормальному завернуться, поджав руки-ноги, и согреться. Осень - и на чертовой Цете осень, холодные сумерки выстуживают дом, а согреться добрым глотком мне не светит. Ночь наползает влажным ватным одеялом, и, когда я засыпаю, то сны меня тоже не балуют.

Когда я был совсем мелким, то очень любил читать, но поскольку запасы книг в доме не были бесконечны, то оставалось лишь перечитывать их по нескольку раз. Так вот, мальчишкой я терпеть не мог читать по второму разу книги с плохим концом: желание подпихнуть под руку любимого героя и отговорить его от совершения фатальной глупости бывало слишком острым и совершенно бессильным.

Сейчас, во сне, это чувство оказывается в сто раз сильней. Я вновь стою перед комендантом, снисходительно предлагающим заменить мне, доходяге, положенную после попытки побега каторгу на черную работу в его доме. Невыполнение нормы по правилам игры считается саботажем с закономерным финалом, поэтому с моей спиной каторжные работы - верный приговор... Да, я-нынешний точно помню, что все уже свершилось и меня в результате отправили навечно в лапы к цетам, но иду в эту ловушку собственной дурости снова и снова. Судьба захлопывает за мной тяжелую крышку погреба и паскудно ухмыляется раскрашенной физиономией. Потом эта физиономия наплывает, закрывает все поле зрения... и я просыпаюсь, глотая внезапно ставший густым воздух и искренне не понимая, с чего это мне, сильному и вменяемому мужику, снятся кошмары. А через полчаса все повторяется.

Впору попросить таблетку успокаивающего. Ага, после которой я, несомненно, засну счастливым сном, а наутро буду ходить и всем улыбаться? Не дождетесь.

Утреннее продолжение голодовки получается у меня как нельзя естественней. В тошнотворном непроспавшемся состоянии, с саднящим от трубки горлом и больной от непрошеных мыслей головой, я не могу и смотреть на еду. В точности, как с похмелья; и опухший красноглазый красавец, глядящий на меня из зеркала в ванной, являет собой все классические симптомы оного. Все-таки позволяю себе одну уступку от голодовки, выпив из-под крана стакан теплой воды. Меня утешают издевательским заверением, что я не должен беспокоиться о хлебе насущном и им не трудно обеспечить мне кормление через трубочку каждый вечер, и выпускают под присмотром проветриться во двор.

Кругами по двору, под негреющим осенним солнышком, подняв воротник до ушей. Кругами мысли, по одной и той же бесконечной петле. Большая беда - наказание за маленький компромисс? Должен ли я, чтобы добиться своей цели, драться изо всех сил - швырять в охрану тарелками, сдирать повязки, пытаться разбить себе голову об стену, - или, наоборот, держаться выдержанно и спокойно, чтобы не дать своему врагу повода назвать меня сумасшедшим и отобрать у меня последние крохи свободы по закону? Такие задачки полагается или не решать вовсе, зная ответ интуитивно и сразу, или решать с холодной головой, а не когда тебя трясет от злости. Холодной головой, а не щеками и ушами, уже ледяными, но к здравому рассудку отношения не имеющими.

***

То, какой подарочек я подгадал себе с прогулкой, выяснилось уже потом. Когда к вроде бы нервному ознобу прибавилась дергающая боль в пояснице, начало ломить суставы, словно у артритного старца перед дождем, а цетский доктор уставился на показания термометра с выражением барышни, обнаружившей пятно на своем лучшем бальном платье. Если на небе есть кто-то, отвечающий на наши молитвы, он делает это поистине сложным способом; в ответ на мое желание сдохнуть на меня снизошла лихорадка от местной заразы. Затяжная и бесцеремонная, как арест, и с температурой высокой, как караульная вышка.

Похоже, даже здешний воздух для меня - отрава.

Одни сутки похожи на другие. Большую их часть я провожу в жару и полузабытьи, смешивающим отвратительную реальность с таким же бредом. Жрать не хочется категорически, и хотя умирающий вроде бы должен иметь право на послабление, но увы: какой-то хам периодически разжимает мне зубы шпателем и вливает в рот питательный отвар. Иных развлечений, отмечающих смену дней, у меня нет, разве что порой доносится жужжание голосов откуда-то сверху; слова все понятны, но смысл фразы я уловить не могу:

\- ... плавное соскальзывание в инфекцию... аллергическая реакция на антибиотики класса А... дикие гены... иммунодепрессант назначен сразу после операции... кто позволил ему пропустить прием лекарств... нет, нельзя, хотите отторжения микропротезов... запущенный случай... подождать до заживления... бу-бу-бу...

Это голоса менее реальны, чем те, что звучат у меня в голове, когда лихорадка склеивает мне веки. Болезнь - мой друг или враг? Мой способ расплеваться с Цетагандой или ее способ измотать меня? От врагов нельзя принимать поблажки. Нельзя...

Некогда я согласился на предложение коменданта, со скрежетом зубовным вдолбив себе, что в тихом упрямстве нет ничего героического. Героически можно погибнуть; впрочем, и тут точка возврата была уже пройдена, раньше надо было решать. Выживание же штука приземленная, не до гордости. Но умирать не хотелось. А начни рыпаться любой из компании неудавшихся беглецов - и под расстрел пойдут все, так пообещал гем-полковник... Слабое оправдание.

Комендант постоянно испытывал пределы моего терпения, прощупывая, где же я поддамся. А я старался его перехитрить, повторяя про себя три заповеди солдата в плену: выжить, бежать, навредить врагу. Первый шаг - не сломаться и выжить, без него остальное бесполезно.

_Гем-полковник усмехается, требуя по вечерам стаскивать с него сапоги или до блеска отмывать пол в его комнатах. Может и пинком под ребра угостить за нерасторопность - не со всей силы, а чаще для порядку, но от того не легче. А еще требует стоять перед ним навытяжку, когда, кривя губы, рассуждает о "наказании за дерзость". Черт с ним, не переломился бы и постоять, если бы это развлечение не затягивалось самое меньшее на полчаса._

_А в один проклятый вечер он сообщает, что среди обязанностей денщика есть еще одна. Что весь лагерь прекрасно знает, зачем полковнику молодые парни в услужении, и не питает иллюзий на мой счет. И что пора привести действительность в соответствие с моей репутацией, иначе... ультиматум о расстреле - смотри выше._

_И я делаю еще шаг по скользкой дорожке выживания. Ведь война должна вот-вот закончиться, и обидно погибнуть на пороге нашей победы..._

Бредовые мысли сплетаются в один липкий клубок, и в какой-то момент я совершенно уверен, что лихорадка - прямое следствие того, что гем Эйри запер меня в доме, а сам являться не желает. Отравитель чертов! Я возмущенно ору и бью кулаком по кровати, но никто не замечает моего бунта... или мне это только снится?

В комнате полутемно и, несмотря на то, что лицо у меня горит, постоянно холодно. Иголки, которыми меня то и дело колют, просто ледяные. Что еще ждать от этих инопланетных мутантов, которых явно выводили затем, чтобы они спали прямо на снегу? Хотя нет, это я сам спал на снегу, в горах, когда мы пережидали ночь в засаде, и снег был мягким и похрустывал, как свежее безе, а пуховой спальный мешок не давал замерзнуть, и звезды над головой были здоровенные, колючие, как осколки битого стекла, а когда одна из них снялась с места и поползла по небосводу, стало ясно, что это никакая не звезда, а чертов цетский спутник слежения...

_Они следят за нами с небес. Так было всегда, и оказалось излишним оптимизмом надеяться, что они не отследят план побега, передаваемый шепотом от одного к другому в тесноте лагерного барака, над бессмысленным ежедневным уроком - мешками с разноцветным гравием, который надо было перебирать, светлые камни в одну сторону, темные в другую... Не знаю, чем заплатили за провал остальные. Стоит только пожелать, чтобы их ошибка не оказалась столь глупой или столь фатальной. Стискивая зубы, терпя, матерясь, глуша себя спиртом, когда мне его милостиво уделяют, я все равно поднимаю свой единственный стакан - за их удачу. Не может же всем не повезти так катастрофически, как мне самому._


	9. Иллуми

Если что-то катится, готовясь разбиться вдребезги, значит, опора была рассчитана неверно. В последнюю неделю катится, звеня и осыпаясь осколками событий, немалая часть привычной жизни, и причиной тому - запертый в дальнем крыле особняка la bete noire семейства Эйри.

Барраярец болеет так тяжело, будто сам воздух Цетаганды медленной отравой по капле проникает в его кровь. И сам травит меня. Размеренное существование, бывшее порою чуточку скучным, но уютным и предсказуемым, корчится в агонии. Переоборудование дома, косые взгляды слуг, волна сплетен в падком на сенсации столичном обществе, невозможность расслабиться в предчувствии новых проблем... Даже тело стало предавать, отзываясь на тяжесть мыслей резкой болью-мигренью.

Эрни, явившийся с докладом о состоянии пациента, сухо перечисляет многочисленные медицинские проблемы: барраярец и здесь не может не навредить себе и дому.

\- Будьте добры, Эрни, избавьте меня от деталей, - прошу, потеряв нить изложения. Голова муторно ноет. - Он может умереть?

Во взгляде медика раздражение мешается с удивлением, словно я сморозил глупость, но уважение не позволяет ему это показать.

\- Все мы можем. Но его нынешнее состояние жизни не угрожает. Пока этот беспокойный юноша не преподнес новых сюрпризов, разумеется.

Неуверенность в будущем злит меня без меры. Если даже врачи, опытные и умелые, не способны справиться с этим созданием, как я смогу?

\- С врачебной точки зрения курс послеоперационной реабилитации был идеально сбалансирован, - с нелогичной ноткой обиды на безумца объясняет Эрни. - Мы нашли тот уникальный вариант, в котором не было инфекций, аллергических реакций и иммунного отторжения. Однако неожиданные, э-э, деструктивные намерения пациента свели наш успех на нет. Нет, лорд Эйри, их нельзя было предсказать. В больнице он ни разу не делал попытки помешать лечению, а ведь мы внимательно за этим следили, поверьте.

\- Дикарская хитрость, - кривлюсь я. Эрни ее не разгадал, но не на него же бросался Форберг, желая задушить голыми руками. - И как заставить его выжить?

\- Обеспечить максимально стерильную среду и позволить организму выкарабкиваться самому, - следует тут же неоднократно продуманный ответ. - Возможно, потребуется еще одна операция... посмотрим. Вы рано его забрали из больницы, - с крошечной долей укоризны добавляет он.

А мне приходится напомнить себе о терпении, а собеседнику - о том, что выбор в той ситуации был небогат.

Что теперь? Монтировать изолятор в стенах родового особняка, ломая их ради дикаря? Эрни явно разделяет отвращение к этой идее. К тому же, я обязан учитывать интересы жены и сыновей. Немыслимо обречь благородных родом на сосуществование рядом с… этим. Надеюсь, сама хворь, сжигающая барраярца лихорадкой и бредом, не заразна для окружающих? Эту тревогу Эрни развеивает незамедлительно: иммунитет к ней есть даже у младенцев. Нормальных, разумеется.

Обсуждение приносит свои плоды: загородный дом подойдет как удаленное и тихое место, безопасное для содержания и удобное для медицинских процедур и установки стационарного бокса. Назначить туда персонал на круглосуточное дежурство? Любые расходы, лишь бы избавиться от нежеланного соседства. Пусть монтажная бригада приступает. А для барраярца - транспортировочный бокс и охрана, в дополнение к медикаментозному сну. Теперь его должны беречь, как зеницу ока. Не для того я успел вовремя в ту ночь, чтобы позволить моему новоиспеченному родичу умереть сейчас.

\- Надеюсь, - говорит Эрни, - настанет время, и он вновь перейдет из моей епархии в вашу.

Неизбежное, но вызывающее тягостные опасения будущее. Приходится унимать тревогу успокоительными, оглушенно удивляясь искусственной четкости мыслей. Да, родню не убивают за слова, равно как и за недоказанные деяния. Лишь поэтому я сдержался тогда и могу быть спокоен теперь, до тех пор, пока медики курируют барраярца, а кровь успокоена транквилизатором. Передышка, чтобы собраться с силами, но никаких идей, как привести события к желаемому результату. Увы, могу ли я позволить себе некомпетентность? Мягкость себя не оправдала, а быть жестким я предпочитаю под присмотром специалиста. Центурий-капитана Торема.

Грим у Торема без изъяна, взгляд цепок, как сорная трава, улыбка приветлива ровно в меру, а повод для встречи таков, что ни малейшего удовольствия, вопреки собственным уверениям, я от этого визита не жду. Пользу - возможно.

Пару дней назад я сам, смирив гордость, обратился к нему с просьбой о помощи. Тот разговор вышел более чем напряженным. Дежурные любезности и похвалы чаю, дань хорошему воспитанию, слишком быстро сменились взаимным прощупыванием. Я подозревал, что все непонятности с барраярцем происходят из секретности, принятой в ведомстве Торема, но капитан не собирался посвящать меня в детали службы моего покойного младшего. Торем же был недоволен, что его карман еще не отягощал диск с обещанными мною логами переговоров Форберга по комму. Откровенные попытки выяснить, какую информацию скрывает собеседник и кто из двоих пытается ее получить, но не расплатиться, почти превратились в ссору, но все же наши претензии не перешли границу непоправимого. Острый момент разговора миновал, и дальше беседа о разделенной между моей семьей и Блюстителями ноше покатилась плавно.

Содействие в поисках сослуживцев безвременно почившего брата и доступе к военным архивам, включая досье моего дикого родича, стал моим выигрышем. Достойная благодарность клана за столь неоценимую услугу - достоянием Торема. Срок строгого траура по Хисоке истекал весной - белое покрывало снегов земля снимет позже, чем клан Эйри - белый траурный покров с семейной усыпальницы, - и к этой дате должны были получить полное воздаяние и враги, и друзья, имеющие касательство к этому скорбному делу.

Хотя служебная недоступность многих тайн по-прежнему бередила обиду и не давала улечься беспокойным мыслям. Секреты барраярца напрямую связаны со службой Хисоки... Если варвар опасен для нас настолько, что Торему позарез нужны логи его разговоров, отчего же брак Хисоки не был расторгнут принудительно? Или, наоборот, это была цена, которой обернулась для гем-полковника верность службе? Своей ли рукой Форберг обрубил ветвь моего семейства или при деятельной помощи третьей силы? Кто он, замаскированный двойной агент или относительно безобидный, попавший в беспрецедентную переделку дикарь? Упрямца допросили, насколько могли, но дикие гены и тут оказались враждебны Цетаганде, обеспечив тому аллергию на "наркотик правды", как с сожалением сообщил капитан.

Торем появляется, когда рабочий день уже закончен. Выправка подтянута, грим наложен аккуратно, и все же лишняя морщинка, сминающая его безупречные линии, намекает, что гораздо приятнее быть хозяином собственному времени, чем являться на службу по расписанию. Капитан с должными комплиментами принимает предложенный чай, не спеша перейти к делу в первую же секунду. И я не тороплю его с разговором. Чай утешает душу, настраивает собеседников на нужный лад...

\- Если офицеры, сослуживцы полковника, сейчас на других планетах, - переходит, наконец, к конкретике Торем, - то есть обходной путь: найти людей, служивших под его началом. Пилот, нижние чины караульной службы... Нетрудная задача для того, кто имеет доступ к полным спискам его части.

Вот они, недостатки принадлежности к аристократии. И не подумаешь, что носителями драгоценной информации могут быть низшие.

\- Я поднял сведения из досье полковника, - продолжает капитан, рассеянно ломая в пальцах печеньице. - Спешу вас обрадовать, все существенное оттуда я вправе вынести за стены моего учреждения. Хотя формально должен потребовать от вас молчания обо всем услышанном.

Разумеется, я приношу требующиеся уверения. Залог моего молчания - не только обещание, но и здравый смысл: нужно сойти с ума, чтобы оглашать постороннему детали таких событий в своей семье.

Пока на экране мини-проектора сменяются снимки из дела, Торем излагает известные мне факты, а я со странным ощущением покорности судьбе гляжу на искореженные куски металла, когда-то бывшие боевой машиной. Пилот выжил? Неужели низшие крепче? Не понимаю.

\- …гем-полковник Хисока Эйри погиб при попадании в его флаер ракеты класса земля-воздух с автоматическим наведением на энергоизлучающий источник, - излагает Торем. Мне импонирует то, что в его голосе нет нарочитой скорби. - Таких было много на вооружении у барраярских повстанцев. Его флаер пролетал над районом, где боевых действий больше не велось, но и разминирование не прошло до конца. Осколок разорвавшейся ракеты нанес полковнику смертельную рану. Его кончина была трагической, но быстрой.

Ах, даже так. А на вид салон разворочен весь; пилота, должно быть, выбросило катапультированием, а Хисока не успел.

\- Прошу простить мое невежество, но разве флаера не оборудованы щитом, гасящим излучение? - интересуюсь я. Даже штатские знают о наличии подобных устройств.

\- Экранирующие устройства забирают много мощности, - объясняет Торем, не удивившись, - и, несмотря на формальный запрет, пилоты легких машин зачастую их отключают при необходимости лететь быстро. Неясно, что опаснее на этой дикой планете: стать медленной мишенью, видимой для живого наблюдателя, или стремительной, но засекаемой автоматическими устройствами.

\- Этот пилот отключил щит сознательно? - интересуюсь я.

\- Сознательно, с ведома и по приказу полковника, - отвечает Торем. - Пилота допросили, и трибунал счел его проступок не заслуживающим большего наказания, чем понижение в звании. У меня есть запись этого допроса...

\- Я предпочту резюме в вашем изложении, - признаюсь. - Подозреваю, он долог и дотошен.

Капитан подтверждающе кивает.

\- Машина находилась в персональном ведении пилота, и заключенные не имели право подходить к ангару на расстояние менее ста метров. Среди обломков флаера не найдено посторонних устройств, в которых можно было бы заподозрить маяк наведения. Пусков ракет в районе катастрофы в предыдущие дни отмечено не было. Маршрут прокладывал сам пилот, по его словам, выполняя распоряжение полковника "поскорее" и "срезать путь". Типичный несчастный случай.

\- Это верно, мой брат предпочитал добираться до целей кратчайшими путями, - замечаю я.

\- Знал ли об этом обыкновении его денщик-барраярец, мы сказать не можем, - пунктуально добавляет контрразведчик. - В конце концов, он жил в комнатах полковника и мог следить за его привычками.

\- Денщик? Форберг жил рядом с моим братом в одном доме? - безуспешно стараясь скрыть изумление, уточняю я. День за днем они соприкасались рукавами - да, это меняет дело. Хисока обожал быть в центре внимания. Я и предположить не мог, что его устроит слуга-варвар с изломанной спиной.

\- Два месяца вплоть до гибели полковника Эйри, - отзывается капитан.

\- Я думал, моему брату прислуживали слуги-цеты, - объясняю свое удивление, получая в ответ короткую нравоучительную лекцию о тяготах войны. А был бы у Хисоки личный слуга, как того требует этикет, - может, и не случилось бы всей этой истории.

\- А как решалось, кто из барраярцев будет прислуживать в доме? - осененный внезапной идеей, интересуюсь.

\- Досье Форберга, - совершенно будничным тоном отвечает Торем, и я с трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы выразить свое нетерпение вслух, - свидетельствует, что выбор денщика был личным делом полковника Эйри. Вообще занятный документ, это досье.

Мог бы и не упоминать - я без того на взводе, как пойнтер, учуявший дичь.

\- Он долго воевал, - излагает Торем, - округляя грубо, около десяти лет, обычное дело для их дикой касты. Поступил в лагерь примерно полгода назад, зарегистрирован как участник вооруженных формирований, - продолжает капитан, пролистывая на комме страницы. Полного доступа к досье он мне не дает. Не положено, видимо. - Назвал личный номер... осколочное ранение... ну, это вы и сами знаете.

\- То есть он не кадровый военный? - изумившись, уточняю я. Держится Форберг… вполне по-офицерски, следует это признать. - Партизан и повстанец?

\- На Барраяре эти понятия трудноразличимы, - разъясняет мое недоумение Торем. - Например, генерал, получивший от их императора - представляете, глава этих варваров тоже называет себя императором! - полномочия главнокомандующего, большую часть времени воевал с нами именно из лесов и пещер...

\- И этот дикий повстанец снимал с моего брата сапоги?

\- Скорее всего, - кивает Торем. - Сапоги, уборка в доме, бегать по мелким поручениям... нет, последнее вряд ли, с его дефектом. Интересно. Написано, что на Форберга было наложено серьезное дисциплинарное взыскание непосредственно перед тем, как его перевели в денщики.

Да, я вообще с трудом представляю себе способ заставить его подчиняться приказам, кроме угрозы неминуемого наказания.

\- Есть еще один нюанс, лорд Эйри, - под завершение беседы замечает Торем. Что-то в его тоне настораживает слух. - Этот барраярец не был первым, кого полковник брал к себе в качестве денщика.

\- А которым по счету? - уточняю я, с трудом укладывая в голове услышанное. Шокирующая новость. Но, возможно, на войне нет ничего ненормального в подобных действиях?

\- Пятым или шестым, - вежливо чуть улыбается Торем. - Предыдущие экземпляры были несколько моложе, держались у него до полугода, после чего... погодите, посмотрю. Да, двоим было оформлено освобождение, еще троим... нет, четверым перевод в другое место заключения.

На сей раз я надолго лишаюсь дара речи. Не то, пожалуй, наговорил бы лишнего. Спасибо генотипу и должному воспитанию за умение контролировать мимику. Но все же: правильно ли я понял смысл этой полуулыбки? Или мои мысли грязны?

\- Я не делаю предположений, - правильно понимает мое молчание Торем, подтверждая невысказанные подозрения. - Скажу лишь, что караульная служба - вещь скучная.

Все складывается как нельзя хуже: Хисока действительно был падок на то, чтобы развеять скуку любыми путями. И если здесь он не позволял себе выдаваться за пределы общепринятых развлечений, то это, очевидно, следствие богатого выбора, только и всего.

\- В этом барраярце было нечто особенное? - цепляюсь я за соломинку. В конце концов, супружества добился только этот экземпляр...

\- Разве что возраст, - пожимает плечами Торем. - Но отнюдь не в его пользу. Около тридцати, по их меркам уже далеко не юный.

Попытки соотнести "тридцать лет" и "не юный" завершаются предсказуемым провалом; впрочем, дикие гены живут короткой жизнью. Но не настолько короткой, чтобы эта конкретная проблема в скором времени перестала обременять дом.

\- ... но он офицер и тамошний дворянин, - размышляет вслух центурий-капитан, - быть может, это имело для полковника какое-то значение?

Для моего брата? Смешно. Барраярская "аристократия" ничем не отличается от низших классов, ведь дикие генотипы по сути своей одинаковы. И все же часть дикарей считает себя достойной большей власти. Впрочем, даже им может быть не чуждо желание не смешивать свою кровь с простонародьем.

\- Я считал, что его прибытие на Цетаганду утверждено и одобрено вашим же ведомством в неизвестных мне целях. - признаюсь я, наконец, - И что смерть брата нужна для того, чтобы этот брак не мог быть расторгнут.

Капитан едва не давится чаем.

\- Боги, ну у вас и фантазия! - говорит он, прокашлявшись. - Как вы могли решить, что кому-то пришло бы в голову пожертвовать сыном клана Эйри ради варвара-барраярца?

\- Если барраярец ценен империи, - пожав плечами, говорю, уже не веря своим же словам. - Вы абсолютно уверены? Может, ваша правая рука не ведает о действиях левой?

\- До сих пор, - контрразведчик на мгновение явно теряет терпение, - моего допуска хватало, чтобы быть посвященным в дела важнее, чем судьба какого-то распутного дикаря!... - Хмыкнув. - Простите за откровенность.

\- И это все? - интересуюсь почти безнадежно.

\- Из досье - все существенное вы слышали, - кивает центурий-капитан, - но я, кажется, нашел одного из солдат, служивших под началом полковника. Если захотите, вы сможете его расспросить, хотя многих открытий я вам не обещаю.

С этим обещанием, слишком слабым, чтобы меня утешить, он покидает дом.

Как мне понять происходящее? Однажды барраярец сказал мне, что польстился на нестоящую внимания вещь. Что он имел в виду? Он выглядит фанатиком, но не маньяком. Чем объяснить присущие ему приступы ненависти - шоком и посттравматическим синдромом или же врожденным антагонизмом разуму? Разве что обещанный центурий-капитаном свидетель поможет мне разобраться, что за существо сейчас мечется, пожираемое лихорадкой, в дальнем крыле фамильного особняка. И когда барраярца перевозят, мне кажется, даже в доме стало более просторно… или пусто. Надо полагать, человеку не свойственно быстро отвыкать от дурного, равно как и от хорошего?

Несколько дней спустя я получаю обещанную встречу.

В небольшом городке, отделенном от столицы парой часов полета, нет ничего примечательного, кроме ботанического сада и гарнизона поблизости. - Случилось так, - рассказывает Торем, - что в этом гарнизоне служит некий сержант Остин, лишь недавно переведенный туда после расформирования экспедиционного корпуса, и сегодня у него, что очень удобно, выходной. Он из простонародья, но с безупречным послужным списком. Самый достоверный источник из тех, что мне удалось найти, не покидая планеты и не поднимая излишней шумихи.

Сержант Остин производит впечатление ожившего каменного тролля в воинском гриме: здоровенный, и в обхвате тоже немал, а чашечка с кофе в квадратной лапище кажется игрушкой. Впрочем, приветствиям тролль обучен: почтительно привстает, когда мы подходим, - но общаться с Торемом ему явно легче. Может быть, из-за мундира.

\- … капитан сказал мне, - покончив с представлениями, басит сержант, - будто вы, милорд, хотите поговорить о моей прежней службе. Судя по фамилии, вы родственник гем-полковника, да будет покойна его душа?

\- Брат, - сообщаю я. - А вы долго служили под его командованием, Остин?

\- Четыре года, - отвечает Остин. Немалый срок, если говорить о военной службе; хотел бы я знать, что за обязанности были поручены этой живой скале. Как выясняется пятью минутами спустя - безопасность лагеря, охрана заключенных и предотвращение диверсионной деятельности. Лучшего и желать нельзя, так что на Торема я смотрю с глубочайшим уважением.

Сержант должен ответить мне на несколько конфиденциальных вопросов относительно моего брата. Возможно, не слишком обычных, это вызывает у него опасения. Поэтому мы уговариваемся на том, что ответы, касающиеся секретности, бдительный унтер доверит центурий-капитану, а тот по возможности перескажет мне.

\- Каково вам было служить под началом полковника? - уловив в стандартной формуле сожаления нотку искренности, спрашиваю я. - Вы можете быть откровенны, этот разговор неофициален.

\- Я был горд службой под его рукой, - начинает было тот, и взмахом тяжелой ладони обрывает автоматически сорвавшийся официоз. - Нормальная служба, - говорит уже обычным тоном. - Полковник, простите за прямоту, милорд, ни придирой не был, ни бардака не допускал.

Но мой вопрос о заключенных в услужении заставляет даже грубо вырезанные черты лица изобразить некоторое замешательство.

\- Служба у нас, милорд, не самая почетная, но главное, скучная, - объясняет он издалека. - Для такого блестящего гем-лорда - не то, к чему он привык, это видно было. Но ведь куда Небесный Господин отправит, там и служишь с честью? Милорд полковник скучал, - удается ему выдавить, наконец, - ну и... развлекался немного.

Приходится поощрить его наводящими вопросами.

\- ...Не он один, - объясняет сержант. - Кое-кто предпочитал женщин из города, но в лагерь таких привозить не разрешалось. А кому покорность по вкусу... сойдут и заключенные.

Покорность? Духи-покровители, да это последнее, что я мог бы заподозрить в новом родиче! Как и то, что моему брату было так сладко подчинять других. Точнее, как выразился сержант, "ломать дикую штучку вроде этого, последнего". Тошнотворные были развлечения у Хисоки. Кофе внезапно начинает страшно горчить на языке, а в голове поселяется неприятная пустота...

Впрочем, "этот последний" - Форбин, как коверкает фамилию моего нового родича Остин, - запомнился ему особо. Повествование, которое ведет сержант, предварительно пригладив ладонью волосы и расправив на коленях берет, по меньшей мере занимательно и столь же жутковато:

\- Заключенные у нас чуть не бежали. Хотели испортить генератор поля - кто-то из этих дикарей неплохо разбирался в технике. Мы их отследили. Господин комендант не стал их подводить под высшую меру, хотя обычно за побег на месте и стреляют... не хочу оспаривать решение покойного командира, милорд... - Пауза. - Один ли был зачинщиком, другой, сказать трудно. Но уж раз полковник взялся быть с ними милосердным... как он это понимал, - с сухим смешком уточняет, - каждому по-своему досталось. Одного увезли с конвойной группой в город, и больше я его не видел. Шестерых назначили на каторжные работы. А увечного фора полковник определил себе в денщики.

Неужели это создание могло привлечь внимание Хисоки своей далекой от совершенства внешностью? Или выдающимся упрямством, раз уж братец был на него так падок? Скажи, сержант, неужели только угроза смерти пригнула голову этого дикого упрямца к земле?

\- Не очень-то пригнула, милорд, - гулко вздыхает Остин. - Полковнику то и дело случалось добавлять ему по наглой физиономии. Регулярно украшал, видно было, варвары же не красятся. Но для своих обязанностей дикарь подходил. Рано или поздно господин полковник обломал бы его окончательно, да вот не дожил... Нет, прежние мальчики у господина коменданта были попроще и помоложе, чего им мордашку портить?

Восхитительно прямо, и никаких иллюзий. Какая уж тут внезапная, не признающая рангов, войн и здравого смысла, страсть, соединяющая врагов? Смешно даже. Если бы не было так тошно от этой… обыденной регулярности.

\- А привилегии, которые Форберг зарабатывал покорностью, были велики? - безнадежно спрашиваю.

\- Ну, - задумывается, - жил при офицерских комнатах, а не со всеми, на поверку выходил лишь раз в день, камни не ворочал, куда ему... и той чести не ценил. Господин комендант ему алкоголь разрешал, когда был доволен, хоть и против правил это. И других заключенных к нему не подпускали, а то барраярцу бы не жить, эти на что угодно способны - дикари ведь, должного обращения не понимают.

И один из этих дикарей в настоящий момент старательно пытается умереть в стерильном боксе. Я видел пару записей из медблока; обтянутый кожей череп производит чудовищное впечатление...

На том разговор и заканчивается - веской благодарностью в виде заранее подготовленного чека.

На улице оказывается неожиданно ветрено, и короткой прогулки до флаера мне хватает, чтобы утрясти в голове услышанное и остро пожалеть о таблетке хорошего успокоительного. Чудовищно, как люди отличаются от того, что мы привыкли о них думать...

\- С Форбергом у вас осталось меньше вопросов? - интересуется Торем, выставляя автопилот на требуемый курс и разворачиваясь ко мне.

Остался. Один, но глобальный. Я опускаю веки, стараясь не двигать головой: сверлящая горячая боль вцепилась в висок.

\- Следствие по делу о его потенциальной опасности еще не завершено, - хладнокровно утешает меня центурий-капитан. - Может статься...

\- Не нужно, - отвечаю без колебаний. И не выдерживаю. - Неужели это действительно общепринятая практика?! И я, по скудости цивильного ума, не понимаю данной нормы?

\- Пара моментов действительно показалась мне не совсем обычной для подобных случаев, - поднимает палец Торем. Как будто в таких случаях может быть хоть что-то обычное! - Возраст. Характер ранения. Следы регулярных побоев. Записи допросов... - перечисляет он, загибая пальцы. - Похоже, ваш брат пошел путем наибольшего сопротивления, а не наименьшего, как обычно.

Проще говоря, мой брат - насильник. Останься Хисока в живых - и ему пришлось бы очень долго восстанавливать ущерб, нанесенный семейной чести. Но он мертв, и значит, этим придется заняться мне.

\- Полковник, - напоминает Торем, - выражаясь словами сержанта, ломал вашего барраярца. Но не закончил дела. Я настоятельно рекомендовал бы вам быть с ним поосторожней. Форберг сочетает в себе навыки диверсанта, упорство варвара и отсутствие сдерживающих центров; пожалуйста, помните об этом, Старший.

Предупреждение несколько запоздало; решение уже принято.

\- Что сделано, то сделано, - говорю я, и головная боль вспыхивает злым светляком. - Невозможно жить с таким скелетом в доме.

Центурий капитан чуть улыбается, неприятно понимающей улыбкой.

\- Я понял, - произносит он. - И вы знаете, что я буду рад вам помочь, в случае чего.

"В случае чего помогать придется моему сыну".

Дома тихо и пусто, спокойной ненапряженной тишиной, помогающей собираться с силами, и в сердце поселяется та же пустота, неожиданно уютная; родная сестра принятого, наконец, осознанного и обоснованного решения.

Нельзя иначе, только так. Верность пути ощущается всем телом и духом; вероятно, так чувствует себя компасная стрелка или спущенная с тетивы стрела. Я готов лично подгонять несущуюся за город машину, боясь потерять решимость.

Семейные долги теперь отдают лишь добровольно; времена, когда к этому принуждала жесткая мораль и угроза общественного осуждения, давно прошли, и мне, если исход окажется милосерден, придется долго объяснять свои мотивы. Сложить семейную честь к ногам низшего, слыханное ли дело?

Но чего будут стоить наши законные права, если их корни сгниют, лишенные горькой подкормки обязанностей?

Барраярец мог сломаться еще там, в лагере. В этом случае моей семье повезло бы куда меньше, так же, как не повезло с Хисокой, внешне блестящим и благополучным, внутри полным гнили. И плевать на военные реалии. Ни одно мыслящее - а в этой способности моему новому родичу не откажешь, - существо не заслуживает подобного обращения. Изо дня в день, без перерыва и передышки противиться тому, как высший тщательно ломает тебя ради собственной прихоти, оказаться в полной зависимости от кровной родни мужчины, беззастенчиво и походя наслаждавшегося последствиями душевных переломов, и все-таки подниматься, раз за разом вспоминая о собственном достоинстве…

Не странно, что парень так сходу заподозрил меня в аналогичных склонностях. Родственная кровь дает больше сходств, чем различий, и в устремлениях в том числе. Впрочем, я и платить собираюсь не только за Хисоку.

Форберг лежит, - действительно отчетливо напоминающий анатомический препарат, обтянутый сухой кожей и прикрытый простынями, - глаза у него полуоткрыты, но проблеска мысли в них удается добиться, только встряхнув хорошенько чрезмерно горячее тело.

\- Очнись, - командую. Не будет толка, если он не поймет, что происходит. Приходится тряхнуть еще раз, добившись рефлекторного, кажется, «пошел ты!».

Как же он ухитрился дойти до такого состояния? Под медицинским присмотром, получая полноценное питание и лечение - как? Или инстинкт выживания, самый сильный из всех, обратился против него, как яд против змеи?

В мутных глазах мелькает подобие настоящей мысли, и это означает цейтнот. Долго он не продержится.

\- Давай, - бормочу, не убирая руки с костлявого плеча, - должна же в тебе остаться хоть гордыня? Очнись на минуту, мне больше не нужно.

Будет очень смешно, если он умрет, не дав мне совершить необходимого, или не поймет смысла моих слов. Но я не поверю в то, что он решит умереть мне назло. Кто я ему? Брат насильника? Рабовладелец? Даже в худшем случае это презрение и гадливость, ненависти Эйри в данном случае не заслужили.

\- Чего тебе? - карканьем слышится в ответ. - Ты болен, с тобой невозможно говорить. И не о чем.

Почему он сразу не сказал?

Что за идиотические мысли посещают голову. А кто бы из мужчин, ценящих честь хоть немного, высказал бы подобную претензию?

\- Молодец, - искренне хвалю я, видя, каких усилий барраярцу требуется, чтобы держаться на поверхности ускользающего сознания. - Мой брат тебя принуждал.

Это не вопрос, и ответа я не слышу - да и не жду, признаться. Достаточно того, как резко дергаются в диаметре его зрачки; так выглядит внезапная сильная боль, кинжальный приступ.

\- По твоим законам - чего он заслуживал? - стараясь не отвлекаться от конкретики и нарушая ритуал в пользу понятности и скорости, спрашиваю я. Что-то такое меняется в потрескавшейся маске лица прямо передо мною, и я понимаю, что он - понял. И понял правильно. - Я тебе отдам, что должен, - говорю, и обратной дороги нет. Да и не было. - Не сдохни.

\- Сгинь, - бормочет он, судорожно облизывая губы. - Не приму. Подавись ты…

Возможно, дело в формулировке? Ничем другим я не могу объяснить беспрецедентную реакцию. Клятву долга, принесенную Старшим дома, невозможно не принять, это оскорбление, несовместимое с нормальным функционированием вселенной, я не вспомню таких случаев: бывало, клялись и смертельные враги, но любая вендетта - ничто по сравнению с последствиями его слов.

От такого просто не отказываются. Не бывало; все равно, что протянуть самого себя и весь Дом на ладони и... полететь в грязь, как летел бы сорванный лист.

Но и когда я повторяю верную, хотя очень сокращенную, формулу, ответом мне служит злобное шипение. Ты не понял, низший? Я, Старший дома Эйри, виноват перед тобой так, что не могу расплатиться ничем, кроме собственной жизни. Она твоя, ты это понимаешь, барраярец? Без остатка и отказа.

Не примет, много чести. "Я могу звать своих людей, если хочу снова к чему-то его принудить". Барраярца трясет крупной дрожью, и стакан, за которым он было потянулся, вылетает из руки, катится по полу, не в силах разбиться. Прямая аллегория. Я наклоняюсь и, поддерживая, обнимаю сухо пахнущее болезнью и охлаждающей мазью тело. Бывают такие моменты, когда слова бесполезны. На седьмом десятке лет мне приходится узнать, что в некоторые моменты бесполезно и то, что эти слова означают.

\- Я, - улавливается более осязанием, чем слухом, - могу распоряжаться твоей жизнью?

Именно так. Ничем меньшим подобного рода грехи смыть невозможно. «А жаль. Я еще не стар, и мои сыновья еще не устали быть младшими».

\- Тогда вот что, - сипит он. - Я тебе приказываю. Вон!

Всего лишь? Я и за дверью не могу поверить. Что это - он отказался от предложенного или истратил полученную власть?

Если второе, - думаю в приступе злобы на себя, не заметившего латентного садиста в собственном ближайшем окружении и позволившего его склонностям развиться в катастрофу, и на Хисоку как такового - мне все равно сейчас, умер он или нет, - то наименьшей из возможных благодарностей будет помочь барраярцу восстановить ущерб.

Не из-за возможных трактовок семейного кодекса; конечно, нет. Просто ни один человек не станет наслаждаться лужей зловонной грязи посреди зала своих предков.

Грязь следует убирать.


	10. Эрик

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ВТОРАЯ. Гость

Если взводить пружину слишком туго, то, отпущенная, она срывается. Но я не могу позволить себе роскоши сорваться - как не может бедолага, вцепившийся в хлипкий кустик над пропастью: круглосуточное наблюдение, постоянное, цепкое, так что даже попытка натянуть на голову одеяло и устроить под ним тихую истерику немедленно вызывает явление обеспокоенного санитара, проверяющего, чем таким опасным я занят.

Сцена с клятвами и долгами была если не бредом, то фарсом. Очередной попыткой меня сломать, ткнув в мягкое и уязвимое, которого я нарастил за последние месяцы слишком много. Сам не понимаю, как не сорвался в разговоре с ним - просто по инерции, потому что слова давно застоялись, перебродив, на кончике языка - это был мой первый разговор хоть с кем-то за последнюю... неделю? две? Формальные извинения гем-лорда прозвучали особенной издевкой в сочетании с его горящими злостью глазами и гневным приказом: смотри на меня! слушай! ешь! живи! А не хочется жить. Впрочем, ничего не хочется: ни торжествовать, что моя напрочь сорванная голодовка каким-то чудом завершилась признанием его вины, ни злобно стремиться сдохнуть ему назло.

Не понимаю. Какое отношение имеет то, что устраивал мне его брат, к праву самого Эйри на подобное обращение со мной? Каждый визит медиков - со шприцем, с приборами, с трубкой для кормления, - словно очередной допрос. Или очередное насилие. Но за свои действия гем-лорду не стыдно, о, нет, только - за брата. Не удивлюсь, если вся проблема в каком-нибудь тонком нарушении этикета, только и всего.

Он ненормальный. Я считал это раньше, буду и впредь. И предсказать его очередной выверт просто не в состоянии. Не был бы в состоянии, даже если бы моя голова соображала, пока очередной укол не унес ее мягко и далеко.

Похоже, непростой этот укол. Следующие дни - сколько их? - воспринимаются как сквозь сонную пелену, растягивающую минуты в часы, когда стены водят хоровод вокруг кровати, а голоса врачей то и дело превращаются в резкий птичий щебет.

Когда однажды утром я просыпаюсь с пустой и ясной головой, мне даже не верится. В окно пробиваются солнечные лучи, о стекло царапаются усыпанные желтыми листьями ветки, пахнет свежим, с осенней горчинкой, воздухом, сплошная пастораль.

Как по невидимому сигналу, рядом с постелью оказывается хорошенькая медсестричка в коротком халате - не санитар на голову меня выше, машинально отмечаю я, - с поилкой в руках и радостной улыбкой на лице. Ах-ах, кризис миновал, как я себя изволю чувствовать, поправить подушку, глотнуть воды, сейчас мне станет лучше. Машинально выпиваю. На вкус вроде бы обычная теплая вода, хотя черт знает, что в нее могли добавить. Медсестра исчезает, и я понимаю, что сейчас наступит время завтрака. Кажется, завтрака, если судить по положению солнца. Сопротивляться? По правилам бы надо, но пересохшее горло, несмотря на своевременный глоток, саднит так, что мысль о трубке и искусственном кормлении тут же вызывает рвотные спазмы.

Словно угадав мои сомнения, появляются не санитары, а та же сестричка, с подносом. На нем стоит чашка с носиком, и запах, от нее исходящий, к моему собственному изумлению, кажется не меньше, чем "сногсшибательно приятным".

\- Прошу вас, - медсестра с профессиональной улыбкой подносит чашку к моим губам. - Твердого вам еще нельзя, но вы его и не хотите, да? После такой температуры никто не хочет. Если бы не стимуляторы аппетита, вы бы и этого не пожелали.

Послушно выпиваю. Со мной сейчас и девчонка справится; ненавижу слабость. Глупость, правда, тоже не жалую, так что уж для полного комплекта стоит задать сакраментальный вопрос: - Где я?

Ответ, предположительно являющийся именем собственным, не говорит мне ни о чем, и по моей озадаченной физиономии это, должно быть, видно, потому что медсестра поясняет: - Это загородное поместье. Тут вокруг лес, и очень тихо, целебный микроклимат, как раз хорошо, чтобы выздороветь и отдохнуть. Вы что-нибудь еще желаете?

\- Сесть. И зеркало, - неожиданно добавляю. Интересно, принесут или откажут? Если я правильно понимаю эту публику, зеркало должно оказаться специальным-закаленным-небьющимся, и держать его будет в полуметре от моей физиономии хорошо накачанный медик, чтобы я ни-ни?

Оказалось, не угадал. Зеркало мне приносят безропотно, самое обычное, а вот садиться запрещают, объясняя испуганно, что мне этого ни в коем случае нельзя, "вам недавно делали вторую операцию, очень сложную, кнопка подъема изголовья - вот, вызова - вон, только не шевелитесь, пожалуйста". Убеждение возымело, естественно, противоположный эффект: я пытаюсь подтянуться, сестра ойкает... мне, предупрежденному заранее о свежих послеоперационных швах, смолчать удается, хотя и хочется взвыть. М-да. Ну их, эти физические упражнения на ближайшие полчаса. И трость просить не буду.

В зеркале определенно я... ну да, не красавец, так и раньше был не слишком. Глаза в черных кругах. Головой я, что ли, стукнулся? Иначе не объяснишь это странное, тоскливое состояние, будто не хватает чего. Операция, говорите? Уж не лоботомия ли? Пока я спал, мне что-нибудь жизненно важное не отрезали?

Медсестра негромко сообщает: - Милорд Иллуми велел спросить у вас, когда вы совсем очнетесь, может ли он вас навестить.

Даже так? А, чего тянуть. Только немного прийти в себя, не физически, так хоть головой.

\- Через полчаса, - сообщаю лаконично, и медсестра наконец-то испаряется, оставив меня изучать пейзаж за окном, не затененным деревьями. Этаж где-то второй-третий. Видно далеко, местность явно сельская: сад, дорога, холмы какие-то. Высокий белый забор. Щебечут невидимые птицы. Не улетают они тут что ли, осенью?

Птичий концерт прерывается стуком в дверь.

\- Да? - настороженно, невольно вжавшись в подушки. Спину во время боя лучше оставлять прикрытой, так?

Знакомое явление - те же накидка, грим, прическа; лицо гем-лорда каменное, насколько это под гримом можно разобрать. Приветствует кивком и садится напротив, протягивая пачку бумаг: - Ознакомься, пожалуйста, и подпиши, если тебя устроят условия.

Предложение подписать цетагандийский документ будит какие-то совсем глубинные рефлексы. Не сказать, чтобы приятные. Из осторожности даже пальцы стискиваю, не прикасаясь к принесенному. - Что это? Объясни, будь добр.

\- Твоя вольная, - говорит он самым будничным тоном и кладет принесенное на прикроватную тумбочку. - Документы на право управления финансами. Медицинское заключение с рекомендациями. Виза и билеты. Полагаю, Цетаганды с тебя более чем достаточно.

Это как удар под дых, скорее болезненно, чем радостно. Что случилось? В лесу издохло нечто на редкость крупное, или в доме случился переворот, и под этим гримом теперь совсем другая физиономия?

\- И куда ты меня отправляешь? - интересуюсь заторможенно, надеясь, что это можно принять за "хладнокровно".

\- Бета тебя устроит? Если нет, это можно переиграть.

"Луну с неба? Пожалуйста. Тебе в какой фазе? Если полную, придется недельку подождать."

\- И я смогу уехать прямо сейчас? - интересуюсь без обиняков.

\- Имеешь право, - поправляет педантично. - Сможешь ты уехать, когда выздоровеешь.

Ага, вот это уже ближе у истине. "А поскольку ты инвалид, то не обессудь, остаешься под моей опекой". Имеется в виду, но не произносится вслух? - Что значит "выздоровеешь"?

\- Сможешь стоять на ногах и не свалишься от очередной инфекции. - Видит мою гримасу разочарования и предупреждающе поднимает ладонь. - Погоди! Я не держу тебя силой. Но закончи хотя бы курс иммуностимуляторов, если не собираешься слечь в госпиталь где-нибудь на пересадочной станции.

\- И... долго? - морщусь, предчувствуя ответ.

\- Не очень. Две недели, три. Бета ведь подождет?

"Да и на черта мне луна?" Знакомство с бетанцами никогда не вызывало у меня желания навестить их родину - богатую, развитую, беспечную, распущенную, предупредительную к гостям, либеральную к своим в вещах, которые требуют должной строгости, и неожиданно жесткую - в тех, которые являются личным делом человека... Меня вообще не слишком тянуло путешествовать за пределы Барраяра - ведь есть еще столько всего, чего я не видел на родине. Хотя как маршрут бегства этот не хуже любого другого. На первый взгляд.

Киваю на бумаги: - Это оригиналы или копии?

\- Оригиналы, - подтверждает, не удивляясь вопросу.

\- Тогда прикажи сделать копии и оставь их здесь, а это забирай. У тебя все равно не получится прямо сегодня избавиться от меня, а у меня - сбежать. Вот и почитаю. - Я теперь ученый; обжегшись на молоке - дую на воду, а важные бумаги соглашаюсь подписать, лишь прочитав и обдумав.

Гем кивает и поднимается, словно только предложения этого и ждал, чтобы сбежать. Хоть это и кажется странным: с чего бы ему чувствовать себя неловко?

\- Пусть будет так, - слишком отрывисто подытоживает он, и тем же телеграфным стилем добавляет. - Собственно, это все. Успешного выздоровления.

Воспитанный человек на подобном намеке заканчивает разговор, но я - всего лишь испорченный войною варвар, поэтому откровенно любопытствую: - Это все мог сделать и стряпчий. Зачем ты пришел?

Гем-лорд застывает на полушаге, точно притягиваемый невидимой ниточкой обратно. Усмехается, прикусив губу, и почти вызывающим тоном сообщает: - Можешь считать это жалкой попыткой извиниться.

Извиниться? Случай, конечно, невиданный, хоть такое извинение и смахивает больше на подачку. Но, видно, мне еще не хватает смирения оценить эту невиданную вещь по достоинству. - Извинения? - удивляюсь. - Они хороши, когда тебе наступили на ногу. Или когда назвали дураком, а потом поправились "простите, был неправ"... - Ага, а глупей извинений за насилие - только попытка отчитать того, кто с тобой это устроил. Потенциально опасная попытка, к слову. Осекаюсь. - Стоп. Забудь. Что-то я разболтался. Я не представляю для тебя... вызова, не ругаюсь с тобой и скоро избавлю от своего присутствия.

\- Значит, мы все сказали - и можем избавить друг друга от необходимости общаться? - уточняет, приподняв бровь.

Да иди уж, иди. Не держу. - Мог бы вообще не приходить, я бы понял, - говорю честно. Неприятно смотреть, как его корежит.

\- Не думаю, что бегство было бы хорошей идеей, - несколько чопорно сообщает гем. - Есть вещи, которые нужно делать лично. Ты можешь считать мои извинения выходящими за рамки логики, но я не мог хотя бы не попытаться.

Где не знаешь, как себя вести, прибегай к церемониям? Есть в этом что-то... или, возможно, было бы, если бы не явная целенаправленность предыдущего обращения. Развожу руками. - Все. Ты протанцевал необходимый тебе ритуал, твоя совесть теперь спокойна?

\- Нет, но я вряд ли могу это исправить, - отвечает жестко. - Впрочем, это мои проблемы. Хорошего дня.

Доставленные мне вскоре бумаги не содержат ничего неожиданного сравнительно с преподнесенным мне только что ошеломляющим сюрпризом. Единственное что непонятно, как гем-лорд выговорил себе быстрое разрешение на снятие опекунства, ну да мохнатая лапа что не сделает.

С прохладным любопытством проглядываю сумму в финансовых документах. Большая? Перевожу ее в имперские марки и понимаю, что весьма. Ну и черт с ней. Это деньги гем-полковника, а я плату, за то, что меня регулярно пользовали, брать не намерен.

А ведь дилемма.  
Цетские деньги мне не нужны, я к ним и палкой не притронусь. А уезжать куда-то нищим - глупости. Ехать на другую планету, не имея профессии и перспектив на тамошнее гражданство - вдвойне глупость. Носить цетагандийское подданство - полнейшая чушь, любой по моему выговору и поведению поймет, что со мною что-то не так: Барраяр не признает двойного подданства. Хорошо, что я не обязан решать и рисковать новой ошибкой сию секунду - вынужденная отсрочка по здоровью воспринимается почти с благодарностью.

Цету я не признаюсь в этом и под пытками, но семейство Эйри преуспело в том, чтобы меня сломать. Мне сейчас напиться бы и забыть все хоть на пару часов. Только не знаю, какой ждать реакции, упомяни я про алкоголь. Не хотелось бы, чтобы у меня отобрали обещанные бумаги или закатили сеанс психотропной дряни под видом лечения. Боюсь? Да, наверное. Старший Эйри - человек смертельно непредсказуемый, а я пока в его полной власти, какие бы красивые слова он ни говорил.

А еще он - единственный (психиатр не в счет) человек, с которым я здесь вообще разговаривал дольше десяти минут, и подозреваю, что это не случайно подстроено...

***

Сад при доме большой и ухоженный. Даже увечный тип вроде меня может медленно добраться до интересующего его уголка, не ломая ноги и не совершая запредельных усилий. Ведь быть на глазах у посторонних в таком виде не хочется, а сидеть под окнами на лавочке, как старый дед - еще больший идиотизм. И когда медики по прошествии пары недель настойчиво предложили мне прогуляться, я смиренно принял совет. С циновкой под мышкой, выползти теплым днем из дома - и забиться, как в нору, в какую-нибудь неближнюю беседку в стороне от большинства дорожек. Расстелить циновку прямо на полу. И лежать часами на животе, положив голову на сцепленные ладони, полузакрыв глаза, и думать...

Из меня словно стержень вынули. Как будто во время операции на позвоночнике из него выдернули то, что заставляло меня при всех бедах держать спину прямой, а зубы - радостно оскаленными. Хотя, конечно, не в спине дело. В голове. С головой у меня сейчас не очень ладно, но мысль поехать с этим на Бету на барраярский взгляд еще менее привлекательна. Кроме того, я почти уверен, что любое решение, принятое с такими мозгами, как у меня сейчас, будет неверным. А на путешествие длиною в месяц с пятью пересадками нельзя решаться с бухты-барахты.

Поскрипывание дощатого пола заставляет резко открыть глаза. Ракурс - от ботинок и выше. Самое последнее дело - лежать у ног своего врага. Торопливо и неловко сажусь, вызывающе сложив руки на груди.

\- Ты не замерз? - спрашивает он явно не то, что намеревался.

\- Нет, и не голоден тоже, - предвосхищаю второй вопрос радушного хозяина. - Не сочти за намек, но зачем ты здесь?

\- Хорошее у тебя представление о намеках, - комментирует, кажется, автоматически. - Мне уйти?

Угрозы в вопросе не слышится, и потому можно поддержать беседу, не забывая, впрочем, об осторожности.  
\- Это твое владение, - пожимаю плечами. - Просто хотел узнать, я тебе зачем-то понадобился? - Безмолвная пауза, вопросительно приподнятая бровь, и приходится объяснить: - Недавно ты утверждал, что необходимости в общении у нас нет. Случилось что-то или просто твое настроение снова поменялось?

\- Ни то, ни другое. Но мне сказали, ты вообще ни с кем не разговариваешь. - Нахмурившись, в характерном телеграфном стиле, говорящем о явной неловкости, добавляет: - Я не навязываюсь. Так уйти?

Я то ли не склонен, то ли не привычен к милосердию. - Смотря какие меры ты предпримешь, если разговор тебе не понравится.

Из-под грима проступают некрасивые красные пятна.  
\- В настоящий момент я тебе действительно не опасен, - сообщает, заставив задаться вопросом о возможной продолжительности обрушившегося на меня благоволения. - Вряд ли ты поверишь сходу, но к сведению прими.

Хм, я устыдился. Отворачиваюсь, барабаня пальцами по скамейке. - Так о чем ты хочешь поговорить?

Усмешка. 

\- Для затравки можем пообсуждать погоду и местные ландшафты.

Развожу руками:  
\- У нас о погоде обычно говорят, когда разговаривать не о чем. Не станешь же ты притворяться, что и вправду рад меня видеть?

\- Скорее удивлен. Я думал, что ты моментально уедешь, как только поднимешься на ноги. - Он предостерегающе поднимает ладонь. - Это не намек.

Еще бы, не намек. Раз цет доудивлялся до того, чтобы найти меня и высказать это вслух. - Я перестану тебя обременять максимум через неделю. Устроит?

Долгое молчание. Вздох, как будто перед прыжком в холодную воду или стаканом чего-то горького. Либо крепкого. - Права на просьбы я не имею, но... Эрик, сделай мне одолжение и отложи поездку. Если это не входит в противоречие с твоими планами.

Неловкое молчание воцаряется в беседке, предоставляя мне возможность быстро сообразить, что к чему. Как это цет язык не прикусил, обращаясь ко мне по имени и с просьбой! То ли его действительно припекла необходимость оставить меня в доме, то ли он мысли читает? То ли... Планы, ха. Я, кажется, разучился строить планы дальше, чем на сутки вперед. - Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы если - когда - мне сделается здесь невыносимо, меня держало бы уже мое собственное слово?

С искренней досадой бросает:  
\- Как с тобой сложно! Я не хочу, чтобы ты оставил дом, уехав в никуда и с пустыми руками только потому, что обещал.

В чем-то он прав: я именно потому еще не уехал, что не знаю решения этой задачи. - Я больше не твой подопечный, верно? Если я захочу навредить себе таким сложным образом, тебе придется это стерпеть. Но пока что, - вздохнув, - я здесь.

\- И согласен разговаривать? - осторожно.

Честно? Смертельный номер - разговор по душам с гем-лордом. - Если я хоть с кем-то не поговорю - я окончательно свихнусь. Но откровенничать именно с тобою? У тебя есть чудесная склонность злиться, когда что-то не по тебе.

\- Мне сейчас не до злобы, - заявляет он. - Ни сил, ни права, и смысла в том немного.  
Передергивает плечами.  
\- Странно, - замечает. - Ты, вопреки моим ожиданиям, не стараешься изо всех сил заставить меня почувствовать вину.

Непонимающе мотаю головой. 

\- Ни капельки. Впрочем, избавлять тебя от вины - тоже. - Вот еще, думать сейчас о твоих чувствах - мне бы в своих разобраться. - А ты чувствуешь себя виноватым? Именно... сейчас? Почему? - "Что именно заставило тебя просить прощения месяц с лишним спустя после того, как ты начал меня ломать? Что именно включено в это неохотное 'извини' - попытка меня дрессировать, запрет на самоубийство, цетский контрразведчик, журналюги, оплеуха, арест, насильственное кормление? Или ты не за себя извиняешься?"

Разрисованное лицо неподвижно, но твердость ответа выдает цета с головой. Похоже, он не только представляет ход моих мыслей, но и разделяет его.  
\- Дело не в насилии самом по себе, - явно размышляя вслух, сообщает он. - Каким бы дефектным ни был мой братец... Но то, что ты не имел малейшего понятия о том, как изменится твой статус в браке, ничего не соображал, подписывая бумаги, и был обманут - это мерзко. Следовательно, я не имею права тобой владеть - это раз; ты можешь быть низшим, но не обязан пытаться соответствовать моим требованиям - два; и я не имею права тебя... дрессировать - три.  
Цет отворачивается и произносит так тихо, что мне приходится напрягать слух.  
\- Твое непостижимое упорство я посчитал за непрошибаемое в своей глупости упрямство. Барраярцам более чем свойственна эта черта, и было легко ошибиться. Но ты-то всего лишь отстаивал законные права.

Я испытываю какое-то минутное облегчение. Гем-лорд Эйри, в котором внезапно проснулся гуманизм, - фарс и издевательство, но жутко педантичный Старший Эйри, чувствующий вину за нарушение процедуры, - это как-то в рамках здравого смысла. Успокаивает.

\- Одного не понимаю, на черта он вообще женился? - произношу зло и горько. Хуже гадости мне гем-полковник сделать не мог бы, но... жениться ради того, чтобы испортить жизнь барраярцу? Варианты "поругался со Старшим и желал его огорошить мезальянсом" или "открещивался от другого брака" критики тоже не выдерживают, и озвучивать их смысла нет. - Честное слово, выкопал бы мерзавца, оживил, расспросил, набил морду и обратно бы в могилу загнал.

Хм, в прошлый раз за грубое слово в адрес своего драгоценного братца это он мне морду набил. Чего ожидать теперь?

Цет покусывает губу, будто колеблясь.  
\- За вычетом избиения, согласен, - произносит он, и касается моего плеча странным поддерживающим жестом.

А я ошеломлен настолько, что принимаю это прикосновение, даже не отпрянув. Равно как и приглашение выпить чаю. Похоже, бледно-желтый настой, который цеты предпочитают хорошему кофе, считается у них знаком примирения.

Гем-лорду хватает не только ума не протянуть мне руку, когда я, кряхтя, встаю, но и вежливости придержать тяжелую дверь особняка, пропуская вперед. Сделай он наоборот, и я бы оскорбленно фыркнул, что он чересчур надменен или приравнивает меня к женщине. Имеет смысл во избежание лишней ругани разобраться на досуге, что из принятых у одной стороны жестов вежливости другая воспримет как оскорбление или, напротив, уважение. Хотя до высшей логики, кто кого обязан пропускать в дверях, если там встретились император, юная леди, в которую он влюблен, и взвод СБшников, бегущий по тревоге, мне его все равно не выучить... Знаю я, кто тут и что пропустит. Возможность выпить чаю.

Приглашение звучит как "не соизволит ли один барраярский наглец посидеть за моим чайным столом?", и его явная ирония каким-то образом успокаивает. Спокойствие, от которого я не гневаюсь, а смеюсь сомнительной шутке, что, мол, если мне не под силу подняться по лестнице, меня могут и отнести на руках.

\- ... но цепляться за шею я тебе не дам, - сообщает решительно, быстро припомнив, как я поймал его в захват на обманный прием с палкой. - А неплохо ты меня в тот раз подловил, до сих пор не верится. Я думал, барраярцы не хитрят.

\- Это почему? - удивляюсь совершенно искренне. - А как я воевал, по-твоему? - Снова вопросительное хмыканье, и я поясняю коротко, как самоочевидное: - Полевая разведка. - А малоаппетитные подробности лучше не за чаем: как именно и кого мы там резали, и сколько скальпов на моем счету.

Принимаю чашечку слабо заваренной травы и скорее грею об нее ладони, чем пью, не находя пока в здешнем желто-зеленом чае особенного вкуса. Да и какой вкус в таком крохотном наперстке, не спиртное же... Впрочем, оно к лучшему. Количество теплой жидкости, которое я могу выпить из чистой вежливости, не слишком велико.

\- Но ты с тех пор изменился, даже удивительно, - продолжает гем-лорд Эйри разговор, считая, вероятно, что этой фразой делает мне комплимент. - Я думал, вы, барраярцы, упрямее ослов.

Качаю головой, не споря об очевидных истинах. - У нас говорят "упрямей камня". Кстати, это похвала. Поэтому слово "изменился" вызывает у меня немедленное желание пересчитать свои руки-ноги, а потом и голову проверить, на месте ли. Нет, врачей для проверки звать не надо. У меня на них сейчас идеосинкразия.

\- И еще какая, - констатирует как-то на удивление равнодушно. - Это цетагандийские методы лечения тебя не устраивают, или ты вообще не любишь показывать слабость?

Хмыкаю, но не обижаюсь.  
\- А ты - любишь? А врагам?

\- "Война - это путь обмана", уж ты-то должен понимать, - разводит руками. Надо же, признал мой военный опыт!

Пожимаю плечами.  
\- Притворная слабость - одноразовый трюк, повторно не срабатывает. А один раз уже был, с тростью.

\- Что ж, буду знать: когда ты, бледный и зеленый, едва на ногах держишься, то это истинная слабость, а не уловка с целью сломать мне шею.

Смеюсь, но на этот раз смешок выходит холодноват.  
\- Какого черта ломать тебе шею, если ты вручил мне свою жизнь, и я просто могу приказать тебе пойти и утопиться в собственном пруду. Я правильно помню?

\- Я еще помню, что кое-кто из присутствующих отверг тогда мою клятву и швырнул ее мне в лицо, - надменно цедит сквозь зубы и добавляет очень холодно: - Это оскорбление, кстати; так, на будущее.

А наш разговор все больше походит на фехтование. "Учти, я не настолько простодушен, чтобы наносить оскорбления неумышленно". Но фехтование учебное, когда острия рапир закрыты колпачками. "Желай я твоей смерти, давно бы воспользовался случаем".

Услышав это откровение, гем-лорд лишь пожимает плечами:  
\- А это было мне очевидно с самого начала. Еще когда ты на меня напал. - В ответ на мое удивление, задумывается, наморщив лоб, и выдает: - Понял. Подсознательно. По запаху? Хотя с тобой, варваром, всегда было трудно что-либо различить.

\- В каком смысле по запаху? - непритворно удивляюсь я; мы же люди, а не хищные звери.

\- Ты не против небольшой лекции об общепринятых у нас вещах? - Я киваю, и он, оставив чашку и подавшись вперед, продолжает наставительно: - Запах - то, по чему мы подсознательно оцениваем незнакомца. Не стану вдаваться в сложные для тебя подробности, но он, естественно, зависит от обмена веществ, а тот, в свою очередь, от генотипа. Люди опознают родственные комплекты генов по запаху и называют это внезапно вспыхнувшим доверием. Или наоборот.

Забавная теория, но неправдоподобная. - Я, например, решаю "свой - чужой", когда вижу. Я снайпер, - объясняю в ответ на вопросительно поднятую бровь, - доверять глазам мне необходимо, иначе куда я гожусь? Значит, по поведению. И скорее, чем родне, я доверюсь человеку, воспитанному в одних принципах со мною. Это благородство не в крови, оно в воздухе....

Продолжает фразу:  
\- ...которым ты дышишь.

\- "Мое слово - мое дыхание", ты об этом? - Нет, этого оборота цетагандиец не поймет. - Так говорит барраярский закон: "душа человека - в его дыхании, а значит, в его слове". Так что воздух - это в переносном смысле. Дух, а не духи.

\- Одно другому не обязательно противоречит, - улыбнувшись. - Входил когда-нибудь в комнату, где только что произошла сцена? Там пахнет обидой и прозвучавшими претензиями. Возможно, честь тоже имеет свой запах.

\- Тестостероном там пахнет, - фыркаю я. - Самый мужской запах вызова, вот спорщики, как бараны, и сшибаются лбами. - Как мы с гем-лордом... Меня вдруг осеняет. У нас ведь не принято маскировать парфюмом здоровый запах человеческого тела? - Слушай! Ты потому на меня срывался, что я для тебя пахну чужаком, да еще и по-мужски агрессивным, что бы я ни делал и ни говорил?

Вздыхает, точно признаваясь в постыдном.  
\- Умеешь ты вопросы задавать. Да. Не только поэтому, но да.

Никогда не воспринимал мужской одеколон, как разновидность брони, но если с его помощью можно избежать смертельных сцен... Неожиданно решаюсь, хотя и не без неловкости:

\- Ладно. Пока я здесь, дашь мне что-нибудь попроще из парфюмерной лавки? - Жасминовую воду, ага. Спешно добавляю: - Ничего не обещаю - я полный консерватор в отношении приличных для мужчины запахов, - но принюхаюсь.

Гем-лорд, кажется, приятно удивлен, но и озадачен одновременно. - Попытаюсь подобрать. Духи каждому подходят свои, имей в виду. Они должны сочетаться с естественным гормональным фоном человека и подчеркивать лучшие ноты его дыхания.

\- Например, что у тебя? - любопытствую неожиданно.

\- Спокойствие, хотя во мне его немного. Это вроде мундира - помогает держать себя в руках. А в тебе, предвосхищая твой вопрос, - силу, неудержимость и немного мягкости. Что-то дымное, может быть, с запахом влажной хвои... посмотрим, одним словом. Плюс мужская роза.

Машу рукой, без слов умоляя избавить меня от подробностей. М-да. Духи, надо же. Надеюсь, дальнейшее желание замаскироваться не заставит меня красить физиономию, посчитав гем-грим камуфляжной раскраской? Признаюсь, помявшись: - Не знаю я правил этой игры. А садиться играть, положившись только на везение и кураж...

Цет понимает метафору и чуть подначивает:  
\- Я думал, ты азартен.

А ведь верно. Вздохнув, признаюсь:  
\- Серьезные игры закончились - мне больше нечего ставить. Поэтому можно позволить себе легкомыслие. Неадекватное по моим собственным меркам. И я и сам не знаю, когда оно пройдет, - предупреждаю честно.

Что может знать стрелка компаса про верное направление, когда сам Северный полюс исчез?


	11. Иллуми

Чем дальше, тем больше я убеждаюсь в том, что разница восприятий, закономерное следствие разницы воспитаний, может быть по меньшей мере увлекательной. У моего нового родича находятся необычные эпитеты даже для обычного завтрака, беседовать с ним интересно, как разгадывать сложную головоломку.

\- Праздник? - приходится переспросить.

Прелесть поздних просыпаний: солнечным светом залит дом, расслабленное удовольствие лености уступает предвкушению неторопливого завтрака и приятной прогулки, увы, пока не конной. У Эрика не настолько зажила спина, а я не настолько жестокосерден, чтобы хвастаться лошадьми перед тем, кто не в состоянии на них прокатиться. Но почему это утреннее благоденствие мой подопечный принял за празднество, я не могу понять никак.

\- Кофе, - следует лаконичный ответ; барраярец тянется за поблескивающим боками кофейником, с явным наслаждением втягивает запах крепкозаваренной горячей горечи. - Первый раз, когда вижу рядом тебя и кофе.

\- К сожалению, ты прав, - отзываюсь, перехватывая у него вожделенную утреннюю амброзию. - Мне нельзя пить его часто, нужно беречь рецепторы, так что львиная доля - твоя.

\- Чтобы проснуться поскорей, - кивает он. - Сейчас у меня к черту сбит график. Кстати, когда твои изуверы со шприцами перестанут меня колоть, не знаешь?

Разумеется, я знаю. Медицинские отчеты ложатся на мой стол каждый день, свидетельствуя о быстром восстановлении, и остается лишь гадать, затронуло ли выздоровление только тело, или, вслед за ним, и дух.

\- Еще неделю, - отвечаю, - ты хочешь остаться жить здесь или вернуться в город?

\- Если там я буду меньше привязан к месту, - размышляет он вслух, - то, конечно, лучше в город.

Я думаю о том, что его храбрость неоспорима. Побывав на грани смерти, сейчас он восстановился настолько, что способен расстаться с безопасностью знакомого, искусственно спокойного убежища ради того, чтобы попытаться жить дальше. Проблема лишь в том, что контуры этой будущей жизни кажутся смутными даже мне, выросшему на Цетаганде и представляющему возможные варианты развития событий.

\- Познакомишься с моей женой и сыновьями, - предлагаю я; это решение принято недавно, но осознанно. Ни поведением, ни видом новый родич больше не заслуживает изоляции, а стать своим невозможно, не рискнув сделать шага навстречу.

Как ни странно, Эрик поджимает губы и коротко выдыхает.

\- Хорошо, что предупредил, - суховато замечает он. - Мне кажется, идея неудачная. Или этикет требует, чтобы вся родня была знакома лично? Все равно, не думаю, что их надо посвящать в подробности моего появления здесь.

\- Тебя никто не может принудить, - стараясь не заставлять парня нервничать, успокаиваю я. И мне не стоит разочаровываться слишком сильно. Дух заживает медленней, чем стираются шрамы, и все придет в свой черед, а нервничает барраярец так, словно я намереваюсь представить его не клану, а императорскому двору.

Хотя здесь стоит если не учесть, то знать желания третьей стороны. - Моя супруга, должно быть, терзаема любопытством, - объясняю, - хотя ничто не обязует тебя ему потакать. В подробности я свою дражайшую не посвящал, но общее представление о ситуации она имеет.

\- Я только надеюсь, - маскируя грубой шуткой неловкость, отвечает он, - что она не примется тыкать пальцами сквозь клетку. Вежливость не позволит.

Это верно. Завистницы могут упрекнуть миледи Эйри в надменности, следствии безупречного генома, и в остроте языка, следствии остроты ума, но ни одна из злоязычных кумушек не сумеет обвинить мою жену в дурном воспитании.

\- Ладно, - решает Эрик. - Не будем огорчать леди, пусть она на меня полюбуется, хотя, боюсь, моя персона ее разочарует. Только прежде хорошо бы сформулировать, какой версии мы придерживаемся... официально.

\- Я не стал бы лгать, - оценив по достоинству это «мы», предлагаю. - Кинти сложно обмануть, да и зачем? Она не болтлива.

\- У нас, - следует мрачный ответ, - считается верхом неприличия говорить на столь постыдные темы с женщинами. Или она уже в курсе?

Но аппетита обсуждение Эрику не отбивает, чему я только рад.

\- Нет, - похоронив перспективу приятного разговора за завтраком, сообщаю. - Может быть, она в недоумении от того, что я провожу здесь столько времени, но, в любом случае, ты имеешь право хранить свои секреты.

\- Если твоя жена так любопытна, как я себе представляю, ей непременно захочется докопаться до истоков этого абсурда, - усмехается Эрик . Пауза. Он что-то прикидывает, машинально отщипывая по кусочку от тоста, и наконец, расудительно замечает: - Все равно это будет через неделю самое раннее. Ты успеешь меня и надушить, и наставить в манерах обращения с вашими дамами.

Все бы ничего, но Кинти - не обычная дама, о чем я и сообщаю. Хватка у дражайшей железная, как и чутье на фальшь, и вся эта восхитительная твердость нрава прикрыта женственностью, как шелком.

\- Ты можешь вести себя со своей женой, как привык, я же предпочту ограничиться обычной вежливостью по отношению к даме, а если хочешь, чтобы я что-то конкретное сделал или чего-то избегал в общении с твоей супругой, скажи мне об этом напрямую и заранее, - отрезает он. - И не беспокойся. Галантно ухаживать за ней я не стану... по многим причинам сразу.

\- Не тревожься, - улыбаюсь я, - миледи очень благоразумна, чем в выгодную сторону отличается от большинства дам света. Ей скучно слышать стандартно вежливые речи, как скучно тратить время на ежедневные балы, а обмануть ее проницательность так же тяжело, как ослабить твердость ее духа. Такой характер.

\- Если мне будет неудобно с нею, я честно скажу, - выслушав оду моей жене, замечает, - А раз она такова, как ты рассказал, то и сама в этом случае не смолчит. Словом, твоя дама если не насладится моим обществом, то хоть позабавится. А всякие там тетушки, престарелые деды, младшие жены, племянники - их в программе показа не предполагается?

\- Моя семья не настолько обширна, - рассмеявшись. - Так что шоу предполагается закрытым, семейного типа. В случае чего подлечишь нервы бутылочкой успокаивающего настоя. Семейный рецепт, прошу заметить.

\- Здешние напитки мне не очень, - отвечает. - Надеюсь, этот твой рецепт на выходе дает что-нибудь крепкое?

Судя по тому, с каким удовольствием барраярец пьет чернейший кофе, легкие оттенки и привкусы ему недоступны. А жаль.

\- Подберем покрепче, - посмеиваюсь, - хотя вкус для травяных настоев - не главное.

Удивительное ощущение владеет мною: завтрак тянется, как карамельная нить, золотясь и истаивая на языке, ни к чему не обязывающий разговор оказывается интересен не только темой - компанией, и то, что собеседнику пора отправляться на медицинские процедуры, вызывает досаду. Впрочем, долгим рассказом о тонкостях изготовления натуральных декоктов различного назначения можно утомить и более выдержанного, чем Эрик, человека.

***

В тишине кабинета, куда я удаляюсь ради бумаг и размышлений, мелодичная трель звонка звучит особенно мягко. Аккорд сложного струнного инструмента, прихотливого, как женская душа.

\- Дорогая, - приветствую, улыбаясь изображению нежного лица. - Ты вполне благополучна, если судить по прелести черт.

\- Надеюсь, что и тебя не мучает ни что большее, нежели загородная скука, - отвечает улыбкой жена. - Непозволительно разрешать делам отнимать столько твоей жизни, супруг.

\- Что поделаешь, если дела насущны, - отговариваюсь я. - Дети не измучили тебя непослушанием?

\- Нет, но мне хотелось бы развеяться от домашних забот, - решительно отвечает Кинти, блеснув взглядом. - Сегодня вечер с декламацией стихов в салоне "Небесное вдохновение", и я хочу быть там вместе с тобою, мой дорогой. Даже дела должны уступать высокому искусству.

Мне не хочется уезжать отсюда: не только по причине того, что поэзию я предпочитаю читать самостоятельно и молча, но и из-за Эрика. Но леди не заслужила пренебрежения, а он - не младенец.

\- Конечно, - приходится согласиться на поэтов, если Кинти так хочется. - Когда?

Конечно же, миледи не стала бы намеренно организовывать мне цейтнот, и время не поджимало бы, если не учитывать того, что я не держу на загородной виде парадной одежды и полного набора духов, а появляться на поэтическом вечере в таком виде, будто впопыхах вернулся с загородной прогулки, по меньшей мере нелепо. Впрочем, флаер с водителем наготове, а дом и одежду Кайрел держит в образцовом порядке. Кстати, к декламаторам, в отличие от светских раутов, я питаю стойкую нелюбовь. Не потому ли умница Кинти не позвонила часом раньше, но прекрасно рассчитала и не оставила мне шанса передумать или потянуть время?

Заручившись моим согласием и торжественным обещанием не посрамить блеска и сияния олицетворенной красоты дома, Кинти прощается, оставив за собой, точно шлейф аромата, предвкушение хорошего вечера. Предстоящее празднество в светской атмосфере будоражит кровь контрастом, по жене я соскучился изрядно. Остается лишь одна проблема, скорее техническая: Эрик пока спит в лечебной капсуле, и приходится послать на его комм сообщение, предупреждающее о моей отлучке.

***

Кинти ждет меня в своих покоях. Она очаровательна, как очаровательна нестареющая картина талантливого мастера: за двадцать лет хрупкая прелесть не тронута ни трещинкой, ни тенью, светлые волосы легкой фантазией вьются, сверкая россыпью мелких самоцветов, а изысканный аромат новых духов добавляет впечатлению глубины. Миледи прекрасно умеет производить эффект.

До начала вечера еще достаточно времени, и никто не помешает обменяться новостями. Супруга терпеливо ждет, пока скрученная чайная почка развернется в чашке, превращаясь в элегантный калейдоскопический узор на донышке, хотя обуздать любопытство ей явно непросто. Женщин изводит неизвестность, впрочем, как и мужчин.

\- Обязанности тебя утомили, - безошибочно определяет она, то ли угадав напряжение возле глаз даже под слоем грима, то ли сделав такой вывод еще по каким-то, невидимым мне, признакам. - Обуза оказалась настолько беспокойной?

\- Не настолько тяжелой и бессмысленной, как я того боялся, - старательно смягчая возражение, - и тебе ли не знать, что обязанности лучше их отсутствия?

\- И не узнать, за какие грехи она свалилась на нашу семью, - пропускает ответ мимо ушей Кинти. Поведение для нее нетипичное, но испытания обрушиваются на нас, к счастью, не настолько часто, чтобы можно было привыкнуть воспринимать их как должное. - Барраярец настолько опасен, что ты предусмотрительно содержишь его поодаль от нас?

\- Он болен, и пока что вам лучше не встречаться, - ни словом не погрешив против истины, отвечаю я. Дело не в теле, но в духе, а дух Эрика сейчас не выдержит колючек из-под нежного языка.

\- Я так и подумала, - кивнула жена. - Надеюсь, что его безумие возможно удержать в рамках хотя бы ненадолго. Потому что придет срок, и его придется показать людям, - чуть покусывая губу, Кинти замолкает, предоставляя возможность оценить разницу между людьми и выходцем с дикой планеты. И, как тяжеловесную точку, роняет. - Увы.

Кажется, это не рассеянность - это намеренное нежелание воспринимать мои намеки.  
\- Он не так безнадежен, Кинти, - уже практически открытым текстом настаиваю я, - и, кроме того, весьма велика вероятность того, что он уедет отсюда, как только сможет стоять на ногах, не шатаясь.

Миледи улыбается. Точно так же она улыбалась, выиграв столичный конкурс геномной вышивки, сложнейшей кропотливой игры.  
\- Хвала твоей предусмотрительности, муж. Хотя жаль даже. Вряд ли выпадет иной случай увидеть вблизи варвара из тех, о которых не одно десятилетие говорилось в империи, - подытоживает супруга. Длинная ажурная серьга в ее ушке позванивает крошечными колокольцами от небольшого движения, а я внезапно понимаю, что разговор меня злит. Отчего же?

\- Барраярец - не животное в вольере, - резко и откровенно замечаю. Я сам знаю, что Эрик угловат и диковато неправилен: мой интерес это лишь подстегивает, но Кинти нечего искать в моем новом родиче черты диковинного зверя.

Миледи кривится - самую малость, намеком на выражение лица. Избыток эмоций в мимике уродует, красивые женщины помнят об этом ежеминутно.  
\- Если так, - холодно возражает она, - почему он кидался на тебя и почему ты вынужден содержать его взаперти? Почему барраярцу необходим твой постоянный, личный присмотр? Я не оспариваю верность твоих решений и даже рада, что ты снял с семьи это бремя, но должна же я знать, что мне говорить, когда меня спрашивают о столь щекотливом предмете.

\- Честность - лучшая политика, - по крайней мере, когда прочие средства сохранения в секрете проблем дома себя исчерпали. - Говори, что твой муж снял с тебя эту ношу и не считает необходимостью делить ее с кем бы то ни было еще.

\- Ты собственник? - подливая чая, усмехается Кинти, и я понимаю: да.

Злость, острая и греющая, внезапно обретает черты. Вот в чем дело: я не желаю обсуждать Эрика, даже и с женой. Я - собственник, и мне не нужно ничье мнение, ничье вмешательство, пусть даже ради моего блага, потому что происходящее между мною и барраярцем неоднозначно, хрупко и неясно даже мне. Мое отношение к Эрику не назовешь ни мягким, ни покладистым, жгучего интереса в нем больше, чем сочувствия и опаски, но в любом случае - это мое, и только мое дело, пусть формально касающееся всей семьи. Потому привычная и милая манера Кинти добираться до сути сейчас меня так раздражает. Ни мой интерес, ни клятва, ни Хисока с его грехами - ничто из этих, бесспорно неоднозначных событий, не вызывает, вопреки обыкновению, потребности обсудить происходящее с супругой. Я хочу разобраться сам. И не желаю ни выслушивать шокированных возгласов недовольства, ни - если Кинти, паче чаяния, сочтет игрушку приемлемой для великовозрастного меня, - покровительственного одобрения.

Проще говоря, я не желаю делиться.

\- Раньше ты охотно показывал мне новые диковинки, - укоризненно замечает Кинти, прерывая молчание. Она права, я предпочитал умножать радость новых увлечений, делясь впечатлениями с теми, кому доверял, и ей я доверяю по-прежнему, но это - мое, и только мое, не знаю почему.

\- Ты действительно желаешь развлекаться, любуясь записями из госпитального блока? - чуть погрешив против истины, интересуюсь. - Поверь, зрелище весьма неаппетитно.

Разумеется, супруге если и хочется поглядеть на нового родственника, то в более презентабельном состоянии. - За ним ведь хороший уход? - интересуется она и, получив утвердительный ответ, намекает: - Значит, можно оставить его выздоровление врачам?

\- Нет, - приходится отказать, вновь не солгав впрямую, но сместив акценты. - Его физическое состояние лучше душевного. Ему здесь неуютно.

\- Барраярец принят в наш клан, окружен заботой, живет в полном довольстве - и требует чего-то еще? - удивленно и чуть гневно интересуется Кинти. Мне приходится объяснить: Эрик удивительно легко для варвара относится к внешним признакам цивилизации, но не способен примириться с тем, что отныне цивилизация - его удел навсегда, как и жизнь по непривычным правилам. Этого врачам не исправить.

\- Нам всем приходится приспосабливаться к переменам, которые этот беспокойный юноша внес в нашу жизнь с подачи Хисоки, - слышится в ответ. - Его жизнь переменилась в благоприятную сторону, чего не скажешь о наших. А к хорошему быстро привыкают.

Верно, пусть Эрик привыкнет. Найдет место в этой жизни. Беда еще в том, что физическая безопасность и телесный комфорт для моего деверя не важнее уверенности в верности выбранного пути. И я честно признаюсь в опасениях, что в любой момент он может уехать.

\- Вот как? - изумляется супруга, выслушав мои слова. - Не знаю, зачем он тебе нужен, но если так, просто запрети ему уезжать. Сам говоришь, он не безнадежен, значит понимает, что не вправе ослушаться повелений Старшего.

\- Не хочу превращать дом в концлагерь, - скривившись, отвечаю. Разговор выдался тяжелым и неожиданно неприятным, а до выхода, увы, еще несколько минут.

\- Господи, - вздохнув, говорит жена, - откуда у тебя это ужасное слово? Это барраярец так выражается?

\- Это брутальная правда жизни, - вздернув бровь, отвечаю. Странно, как можно было забыть, что именно концлагерем управлял Хисока. Впрочем, Кинти всегда его недолюбливала, по неизвестной мне причине. - Я же хочу помочь нашему родичу ее забыть, и потому пытаюсь договориться миром. - Да, точек соприкосновения между нами немного, и я часто ошибаюсь, но общее направление движения меня радует.

\- Ты пытаешься договориться, и он противится? - словно перчатку подхватывает, парирует Кинти. - Ты поразительно терпелив. Надеюсь, результат того стоит, - договаривает она, поднимаясь и укутывая плечи накидкой. - Знаешь, ты только разжег мое любопытство, дорогой. Случайно ли?

\- Разумеется, нет, - с невольным облегчением улыбаюсь я. Слава богам, разговор закончен, а о многих вещах речь так и не зашла. Постыдно умалчивать перед собственной супругой о том, что касается дел клана, но, расскажи я ей всю правду, и декламации, даже самой талантливой, не нашлось бы места этим вечером.

***

Вечер оказывается неожиданно успокаивающим после трудного разговора - декламация лаконична, музыка изысканна, угощение прекрасно, а по шапочным светским знакомым я, оказывается, успел слегка соскучиться. И дети радуют умеренным послушанием, свидетельствующим равно об отменном здоровье и хорошем воспитании, старшего же сына я не застаю дома, и по мягкой улыбке жены понимаю, что одиночества и невостребованности Лерой может не опасаться. Небольшие дела, лишь дополняющие радость встречи, и сама эта радость - привычно-теплая, домашняя, почти совершенная, - удерживают меня прочнее необходимости.

Чуточку кусает тревога об оставшемся без обещанной прогулки Эрике, но мой собственный интерес и замкнутое пространство загородного дома может сыграть дурную шутку, имя которой - избыток общения. Пусть отдохнет, да и мне не помешает немного. Эрик - интереснейшее создание, но в общении тяжел, как обязанность выстоять, не шевельнувшись, два часа кряду на императорском приеме.

Полуденное солнце салютует мне по прибытии - как поднятый над крышей дома ослепительный флаг. По-видимому, день выдался слишком жарким, и слуги сочли за благо выставить отражающую способность кровли на максимум.

Как ни странно, признаков активности Эрик не подает. Я не ожидал торжественной встречи, но и полного отсутствия реакции не ожидал тоже. У себя в комнате, не выходил - отчет слуги отдается ощутимым дежа вю и тревогой.

Короткое раздраженное «да!» в ответ на стук в дверь впечатление начинающейся неприятности усугубляет. Словно мое вторжение оказалось, мягко говоря, неуместным. Визуальный ряд дополняет картину. Выразительная поза, не так давно бывшая нормой жизни: ощетинившийся, мрачный, плашмя на кровати. И отчетливый запах спиртного, с которым, я надеялся, он успел распрощаться.. Впору заподозрить спровоцированное неизвестным мне способом обострение болезни. На мой вопрос о самочувствии Эрик отворачивается от стены, которую изучал, с коротким удивлением, которое кажется несколько наигранным.

\- А, ты уже дома, - неприятным тоном замечает. - Добрый день. Нет, со мной все нормально.

Этим "нормально" можно узор на гравюрах травить, такое оно едко-кислое. Весьма интригующе и раздражающе одновременно: я не способен просчитать ход его мысли. Ничего не произошло, как же! От былого доброго расположения духа Эрика не осталось и осколков, и мне хотелось бы знать о причине перемен. О чем и сообщаю.

\- Мое настроение - моя забота, - ощетинивается он, совершенно как раньше, - и, пока я веду вебя пристойно, оно тебя не касается, равно как и меня - твои дела.

Изо всех сил стараюсь не раздражаться. Иногда барраярец ведет себя как обиженный ребенок, и сейчас - именно этот случай, стоит только послушать, с какой интонацией он интересуется:

\- Какие у тебя ко мне претензии? Да, я по горло сыт и Цетагандой, и цетами, и теми кислыми физиономиями, которые они корчат всякий раз, когда имеют дело с грязным варваром, - кажется, он с трудом сдержался, чтобы в довершение к филиппике не сплюнуть на ковер избыток яда в буквальном смысле слова. - Надеюсь, теперь я имею право побыть один и в том настроении, в каком хочу?

Мне кажется, или меня выставляют из моего же дома? Впрочем, комната - его. А он - мой. Капризный, дикий, непонятный, непредсказуемый, в отвратительном настроении - но все же мой родич. Ощущение беспомощности, ставшее уже привычным, вызывает досаду и потаенный гнев. И если я не хочу сорваться сейчас и мучаться за свою несдержанность потом, мне лучше его не видеть.

\- Никаких претензий ровным счетом. Я жду тебя к обеду, - информирую вежливо. - Надеюсь, не в таком мизантропическом настроении. А сейчас, если хочешь побыть один, изволь.

"Спасибо, буду", говоришь? Замечательная же горькая приправа ожидает меня к будущей трапезе!

К счастью, я ошибся. За обедом Эрик все так же кисл и мрачен, но претензии и обиды вслух не высказывает, ест молча, изредка просит передать соль и соус. Одет он в то, что я по опыту распознаю как его "лучшую рубашку" - этот буро-зеленый цвет сейчас его особенно не красит, - волосы влажные и тщательно причесанные, и даже запах перегара намеренно забивается резким мятным ароматом зубной пасты и пряной травы, которую он не случайно пощипывает с блюда с зеленью. Свирепая натужная вежливость, вот как это можно назвать. Руководствуясь ответной вежливостью, я сдерживаю недоуменное любопытство до десерта.

\- Может, ты все-таки соизволишь мне объяснить, что случилось? - интересуюсь между двумя глотками горьковатого чая, прочищающего рассудок. Надеюсь, не только мне.

\- Это допрос? - уточняет с неприятной иронией.

Помню я, помню, что не имею права требовать у тебя отчета. Остается лишь вежливое: - Неужели мое беспокойство похоже на допрос, родич?

Он смотрит сердито, почти стиснув зубы, потом глубоко вздыхает, точно собирая себя в кулак, и ровным, преувеличенно неэмоциональным тоном объясняет: - Тебе не о чем беспокоиться. Все сделано, как ты хотел. Документы подписаны, я скоро избавлю тебя от своего присутствия. Тебе не было необходимости уезжать втихомолку - я не стал бы ни устраивать скандала, ни просить позволения остаться.

Я ничего не понимаю в происходящем, в который раз. Это не родственник, это минное поле, построенное по принципу головоломки без решения.

\- Если ты хочешь уехать, то при чем тут я? Знаешь сам, я не желал бы твоего отъезда, и разрешения не дал бы, не будь тебе обязан.

Пожимает плечами. - Ты и не дал. Я не мог расторгнуть договор без твоего соизволения, сам знаешь. Вот, можешь убедиться, что все по правилам.

Машинально беру из его рук узкую пластиковую книжечку. Билеты на корабль - подписи, дата, время, номер рейса и число оформления заказа. Полторы недели от момента покупки билетов пролетели с невообразимой скоростью, о дате я забыл, аннулировать билет позабыл тоже, и теперь, когда до вылета осталось чуть более трех суток, компания-перевозчик потребовала подтверждения намерений, а подтверждать их, либо отказываться, должен я, и никто другой.

\- Тебя попросили подтвердить заказ? - догадываюсь. Бюрократия неистребима, но неужели ее натиск на моего нового родича оказался настолько силен, что тот элементарно растерялся? Может, клерк компании был с ним невежлив? Или Эрик теперь полагает, что подобные переговоры я обязан вести за него, не возлагая на него необходимости общения с посторонними? В любом случае, это не повод брюзжать в ответ: «Нет, сделали предложение руки и сердца!»

\- Эрик! - не выдерживаю я, рассердившись. Разве я обещал быть при нем нянькой? - Я уезжал в столицу на полсуток, о чем тебя предупредил. А если ты считаешь, что я обязан находиться рядом с тобой неотлучно - мог бы об этом сказать.

Ссора как жаркий огонь. Пожирает все, что находится в пределах ее досягаемости. Эрик тоже вспыхивает. Похоже, его эмоции лишь тлели под пеплом, и теперь мне придется выдержать приступ его язвительно дурного настроения. - Ну зачем же? - цедит он. - Ах да: напоминать мне застегивать штаны и закрывать воду в ванной. У меня ведь склероз. Совершенно не припоминаю, чтобы ты меня о чем-то предупреждал. Вот заговорил мне зубы, что, мол, днем поведешь меня выгуливать, - это было.

\- Прогулку пришлось перенести, - развожу руками. - Я понимаю, тебе неприятно…

\- Понимаешь? - колко и холодно переспрашивает Эрик. - Не думаю. И ты не думай, будто я считаю, что ты мне чем-то обязан. Просто не люблю ощущать себя идиотом. Если ты хочешь меня выставить из дома, не нужно строить хитрых комбинаций.

\- Меня вынудили уехать дела. - Неужели это мне приходится оправдываться перед этим параноиком? Интонации собственного голоса кажутся чужими и постыдно жалкими. - Я не лгу тебе и не уезжал, как ты выражаешься, втихомолку, - добавляю уже сердито. - Пусть я не успел предупредить тебя лично, но отправил тебе сообщение об отъезде.

\- Ничего я не получал, - коротко сообщает он с изрядной толикой недоверия к моим словам.

Я не привык, чтобы мне не верили, и не знаю, как поступать в подобных случаях. Единственный возможный вариант - почувствовать себя оскорбленным - не подходит. Но все же раздражение прорывается в коротком: - Я полагал, ты умеешь обращаться с техникой.  
И ведь обращался же, я помню. Что за нелепость, обвинять меня в своей глупой ошибке.

Судя по покрасневшему лицу, барраярец готов полыхнуть и взорваться и лишь явным усилием сдерживается. В очередной раз возмутился, должно быть, неблагоприобретенным мифом о варваре, коим я его считаю. Комм, который он с третьей попытки выуживает из кармана, кажется, сейчас полетит мне в лицо. И на яростном «Уж поучи дикаря, будь добр!» мое терпение заканчивается.

\- Я не привык, чтобы на меня кричали, - чувствуя, как гневом сводит лицо, информирую, - и не намерен привыкать впредь, останешься ты здесь или нет, прими к сведению.

\- Не привыкай, - отрезает он, - скоро я перестану тебя обременять своим присутствием. - И совершенно нелогично добавляет: - Извини.

Как все дурно складывается. Дальше останется только выслушать демонстративно холодное "Прощай".

Комм падает из его ладони в мою, как раскаленный камушек. Барраярец явно старается даже нечаянно не коснуться моей руки. Что он сейчас испытывает: неловкость, оскорбленное негодование?

Просмотрев меню входящих сообщений, каковых не наблюдается, недоуменно тянусь за своим коммом. Список, исходящие... знакомый номер. Да, воистину неприятно чувствовать себя идиотом - это я осознаю в полной мере. Разумеется, я отправил сообщение - только на комм-пульт, стоящий в запертых сейчас городских покоях Эрика. Мой барраярец имел все основания негодовать, а я - разве что жаловаться на пресловутый собственный склероз.

\- Прости, - неловко произношу. - Это мне следует учиться обращаться с техникой и слать сообщения по верным номерам. Приношу свои извинения.

\- Говоришь, просто напутал? Не собирался устраняться и не вынуждал меня на отъезд? - ощетинивается недоверчиво. Ага, раздраженное шипение... и все же это шипят остывающие угли, на которые плеснули водой. Надеюсь, я понимаю верно: Эрик Форберг не потерял голову от злости окончательно и понимает, насколько беспрецедентно подобное извинение от Старшего.

\- Нет, конечно. С чего ты взял такую глупость! - Мой затихающий испуг выплескивается раздражением. - Ты прекрасно знаешь, насколько я хочу, чтобы ты остался, и не повторяю это постоянно лишь потому, что... - "что стесняюсь упрашивать"? - ... что считаю нажим бестактным, а попытку удержать тебя силой - нечестной. Когда этот чертов рейс, - пробегаю глазами, - послезавтра? Погоди, я сейчас отменю заказ.

Тянусь к комму, и замираю на половине движения, остановленный твердым и тяжелым, как металл, взглядом серых глаз. - Можно? - До чего я дожил: прошу у него разрешения на разговор, который не только мое право, но и обязанность. Или я действительно должен заплатить теперь смирением за недопустимую рассеянность? И примет ли он эту плату? Боги, как же с ним трудно. Интересно, но трудно.

Неохотный кивок согласия служит мне разрешением. Чтобы провести разговор с транспортной компанией, мне нужны все бумаги. Эрик ведет меня в свою комнату, не оборачиваясь, даже спина у него упрямо застыла. Из ящика извлекается плотный и пухлый конверт, и я готов к разговору.

Беседа с клерком агентства, долгая и неприятная, расставляет все на положенные места. Клерк, как обычно, ни за что не отвечает, подпись Эрика зафиксирована отпечатком сетчатки. Многословные извинения служащего, кажется, успокаивают барраярца, внимательно наблюдающего за процессом морального расчленения, стирания в порошок и развеивания по ветру. Либо Эрик мстительно жесток, что менее вероятно, либо неприкрытое любование мучениями клерка (а я напугал того изрядно) - лишь знак утихающего дискомфорта. Но это лишь половина победы; менеджер, вторая на очереди жертва, будет на связи через час - «клянусь вам, милорд, приношу свои извинения, раньше никак невозможно!» - а я, спустив пар, лишаюсь избытка раздражения, но никак не неловкости.

\- Я не стану спрашивать, веришь ли ты мне, - завершив разбирательство, сухо предупреждаю я. "Потому, что этот вопрос - вернейший признак того, что оправдывается виноватый". - Просто на будущее, и повторять дважды я не стану тоже. Что бы между нами ни случилось, я не стану прятаться за спины клерков, слуг и обстоятельств, манипулируя тобою окольными путями. Это доступно, Эрик, или мне выразиться иначе?

\- Ну? - подумав, и глядя на меня со странным, неопределяемым выражением лица, интересуется он. - Выражайся. Ругаться ты не обучен, вряд ли мне угрожает некультурный шок.

Приходится объяснить проще.

\- Ты не заслужил лжи.

\- И вообще мало что заслужил, - мрачноватым, но неопасным тоном констатирует опустивший иглы барраярец. - Дурацкий был вчера день. Я уже всерьез уверился, что ты меня выставляешь. А от ссоры с тобою только шея разболелась.

Пожалуй, этот полунамек можно было бы назвать капитуляцией, если бы в этот раз победа была не за Эриком. А победившему полагается приз.

\- Сядь, я тебе размассирую загривок, - предлагаю неожиданно для себя и без надежды на успех. Интересно, если я протяну к нему руку, он отпрянет или попытается мне ее сломать? Впрочем, сейчас агрессии в Эрике не чувствуется - ушла в ссоре, сгорела в успокоении, - и родич, как ни странно, ограничивается ворчливым:

\- Ты уверен, что я тебе так бесконечно доверяю?

Надо полагать, это означает "да".

\- Снял бы ты рубашку, через воротник неудобно, - предлагаю невинно.

Со скептическим согласием он, тем не менее, приспускает плотную рубашку с плеч до середины спины, оставаясь в футболке. Я едва не хмыкаю, стараясь скрыть удивление. Что рождает эту покладистость - желание примирения или странный вид кокетства?

Размяв кисти рук, кладу их поверх стриженого затылка, смакуя странное ощущение колких волос, торчащих коротким жестким ежиком и щекочущих ладони. А вот теперь - мягкими полукругами, чуть поглубже, надавливая и разминая зажатые мышцы... Мысли ушли в отпуск, руки продолжают работать: не торопясь, без суеты и с полной уверенностью в собственных действиях. Эрик, что удивительно и хорошо, сидит неподвижно и не шевелится, закинув голову назад и помогая отсутствием сопротивления. Главное сейчас - не торопиться, мягко, без насилия и боли. Разогретые мышцы шеи расслабляются по чуть-чуть.

\- Может, мне стоит раздеться и лечь? - наконец, подает голос Эрик. Я не вижу его лица, но слышу в голосе немного иронии, чуть-чуть сна и ни следа злости. Неужели я пробился?

\- Давай, - соглашаюсь я, стараясь не спугнуть его решимость. Странно, как близко он меня подпускает - и интересно, как далеко находится та граница, за которой последует решительное «хватит».

Эрик принимает уже знакомую позу на кровати - на животе, щекой на подушке, лицом вполоборота к стене и с ладонями стопочкой под ухом. Забытая рубашка осталась лежать на стуле, обтянутая темно-зеленой футболкой спина похожа на наглядную модель для студента-медика: выпирающие жгуты мышц, явно находящихся в гипертонусе, избыточное напряжение. Агнец на закланье.

\- Сними это, будь добр, - прошу, подворачивая рукава и усаживаясь на край кровати, не слишком близко к «пациенту», опасаясь его спугнуть. Но барраярец последователен: молча запрокидывает руку за спину и стягивает футболку через ворот наполовину, не вынимая рук из рукавов и оставляя трикотаж под собой, как последний рубеж обороны. Усмехаюсь. Что тут скажешь?

Массажное масло пахнет корицей и цитрусовым меланжем, пока я грею его в ладонях. Пытаться размять подобную каменную мостовую без дополнительных средств - глупая жестокость, и по отношению к себе в том числе.

Кожа у Эрика неожиданно горячая, словно внутренний жар тела пытается выйти наружу; я прикасаюсь, проводя на пробу сверху вниз до поясницы, мягко, нестрашно, и начинаю поглаживать мышцы, пока не надавливая, просто очерчивая равномерные согревающие круги. Затвердевшие мускулы потихоньку расслабляются, радуя меня нормальностью реакции и облегчением задачи. Работать с телом, не изводимым избытком мыслей, гораздо легче, и неожиданно явная готовность Эрика подчиниться не может не вызывать радости.

Настоящая работа: проминать все это чудовищное напряжение, обходясь без боли, и минут двадцать, а то и полчаса, никак не меньше, я занят только ею. Согретые мышцы в итоге поддаются гораздо охотнее, я и сам согрелся, и на его щеке, сколько видно над подушкой, появился легкий румянец.

Поразительно странный вид: после всех своих приключений Эрик не кажется истощенным. Жилистое, прячущее силу сложение, очевидно, помогло ему восстановиться в рекордные сроки. Впрочем, есть и то, что не изменишь за несколько недель: спина, сплошь покрытая давними отметинами, напоминает шкуру леопарда и явно свидетельствует о склонности к келоидам. Среди старых, полустершихся меток выделяется шрам на пояснице - аккуратный, хирургически точный полумесяц, но какой варвар выдумал пословицу, что шрамы украшают? Припухлость сросшейся кожи я обхожу стороной. Не тот случай, чтобы рисковать, и слишком страшно обмануть чужое доверие, подаренное так неожиданно щедро.

С четверть часа или около того я вымешиваю ноющие от счастья полноценного кровотока мышцы, проверяю их состояние, проведя пальцами вдоль позвоночника, и они послушно сокращаются плавной волной. Я встряхиваю ноющие от усилий кисти и укрываю дремлющего барраярца покрывалом. Расстроенному болезнью и усталостью телу нужна всего лишь помощь, небольшой толчок - и дальше в действие вступит природное волшебство; но теперешнее равновесие сил и бед еще очень условно.

\- Уже все? - смазанно осведомляется Эрик. На самом деле он спит, иначе возмутился бы факту подтыкания одеяла.

\- Все, - тихонько успокаиваю, прежде чем выйти. - Спи, родич, добрых снов.

И слышу негромкое сопение, утешительно ровное и мирное. Утихающая боль и мужчину способна превратить на время в младенца, но что, кроме желания помочь, заставило меня лично заняться мануальной терапией, и что, кроме иррационального душевного расположения, может объяснять отсутствие желания немедленно вымыть руки?


	12. Эрик

За несколько дней в поместье я привык к безделью, нарушаемому лишь по-военному четким расписанием лечебных процедур. Понятия не имею, "сова" я сейчас или "жаворонок" - будильника я не ставлю, а выработанная годами привычка открывать глаза с рассветом куда-то делась. В те дни, когда слуга не поднимает меня за полчаса до визита бригады врачей с кучей аппаратуры, я могу проснуться аж за полдень.

На этот раз я с самого утра поступаю в цепкие лапы местных эскулапов, точнее - их главного, того самого дородного доктора, с которым я познакомился сразу по приезду на Цетаганду. Его осмотр - не редкость, но и не каждодневная обыденность.

По мне водят сканером, осторожно щупают, косятся на экраны, растягивают в пальцах длинные бумажные ленты с графиками и переговариваются о чем-то непонятном. Я, как обычно, замираю, точно на смотру, не в силах преодолеть инстинктивную неприязнь к деловитым прикосновениям и к цетагандийским медикам как таковым. Кажется, они это понимают, но комментариев не отпускают; общий осмотр напоминает балет, где все па расписаны заранее и слов не требуют.

Затем доктор Эрни выступает с сольной партией - приступает к осмотру местному, - и тут выверенный регламент дает сбой. Моя спина приковывает его внимание надолго, но чем, по докторским комментариям мне не понять: "гиперемия", "симптомы грибковой инфекции", "антиген"... "Крылья режутся, что ли?" - шучу мысленно. Происходящее неясно - глаз на затылке у меня нет, а неясное тревожит, особенно если касается моей многострадальной поясницы. Наконец узнаю в потоке докторской речи одно известное мне слово...

\- Аллергик? - удивленно. - Нет, и никогда не был.

Дома, на Барраяре - особенно на слабо терраформированных землях - эта зараза стоила боеспособности не одному крепкому парню... и, как говорили шепотом, младенца-мутанта - не одной нормальной женщине. Поэтому у нас на планете только идиоты беспечны с аллергией. Но я всегда был из везунчиков - даже от цветущей груботравки пятнами не покрывался.

\- Странно, - отзывается врач после паузы. - Покраснения на коже весьма отчетливые. - Он позволяет мне повернуться и сесть, но тут уж вцепляется - крепко, точно кошка в рогатого прыгуна, - с вопросами, на что я мог так среагировать: еда? напитки? несанкционированные лекарства? табак? стимуляторы?

По логике можно бы заподозрить местную растительность, только я не валялся в саду на травке: не сезон... - Может, это мне лорд Эйри, э-э, шею намял? - предлагаю наконец в полу-шутку. Терапевт недоуменнно переспрашивает. - Размял, сделал массаж, - приходится объяснить, но его удивление только возрастает. - Нельзя было? - спрашиваю я сторожко, успев выстроить в уме параноидальный план, как Старший Эйри своими руками губит мое здоровье, стремясь задержать на Цетаганде подольше.

\- Можно, но стоило предупредить меня, - неожиданно мягко отвечает врач. - Я поговорю с милордом и об этом.

Похоже, я наябедничал на своего цетагандийца. Причем, судя по легкой заминке в обычно гладкой речи доктора, новость не самая ординарная. Зря сказал? Да ладно. Будь в массаже что-нибудь вредное или неподобающее, не стал бы гем-лорд так меня подставлять? Или стал бы?

Врач объясняется по комму с Эйри, и я понимаю, что осмотр закончен. Я натягиваю рубашку, ассистенты по команде споро и бесшумно собирают оборудование. Когда в дверях появляется хозяин дома, комната уже меньше напоминает больницу. Хм, а быстро он примчался.

\- Как я и обещал вам, лорд Эйри, синопсис, - начинает врач. - Мистер Форберг выздоравливает весьма быстро, и, не будь исходное состояние настолько тяжелым, я не имел бы претензий к его организму.

Мысленно комментирую: тяжелое - это когда свои раздумывают, тащить с собою или добить. А дырка в пояснице - подумаешь, и не с такими выживали. Руки-ноги-то не оторвало... Но выясняется, не так все просто. За несколько минут я узнаю о том, что "иммунитет, хотя восстановлен, но весьма нестабилен", что "смена климата и дорожный стресс с вероятностью 9 из 10 спровоцирует новый виток заболевания", и что медицина настаивает на "интенсивном месячном курсе реабилитации".

\- Решать, безусловно, Вам, - договаривает доктор, и это "Вы" явно относится не ко мне. Интересно, перестраховывается врач или задерживает меня по прямому намеку вышестоящего? Видит бог, я еще долго не перестану подозревать гем-лорда Эйри если не в намерении меня выставить, то, наоборот, удержать. А если так, то волокита, умело организованная, может тянуться и месяц, и другой...

\- А если я решу уехать раньше, - намеренно не понимая этого обращения и голосом подчеркивая "я", интересуюсь, - то мне это запретят?

Но возражения врача перебиваются на первом же слове решительным "Нет" Эйри. Выясняется, что я волен уехать и что у медицины сейчас только совещательный голос. Вот рекомендации - это пожалуйста.

\- Брошенный на середине лечебный курс хуже, чем не начатый вовсе, - осторожно формулирует осаженный терапевт. - К мануальной терапии это относится вдвойне. Если же вы решите больше не отбирать хлеб у моих специалистов, милорд, - поворачивается к гему, смягчая шутку улыбкой, - скажите мне, я обеспечу массажиста на замену.

Доктору явно не по себе, знать бы еще, от чего: от того, что мне вообще позволено здесь высказывать свое варварское мнение, от предельных вольностей, которые мне позволяет Старший семьи, или от его собственноручного ухода за моей спиной?

\- Если тебе неприятно находиться в этом доме, то доктор Эрни предоставит список клиник, способных позаботиться о твоем здоровье. Выбери сам и сообщи о своем решении мне или ему, - спокойно говорит гем-лорд, и эта фраза вообще повергает врача в ступор.

Ну что можно сделать с такой кротостью, вкупе с прямым отказом посягать на мою свободу? Злиться на Эйри, что он все подстроил? Я же сам и буду выглядеть дураком. Вопрос лишь в том, какой дурак лучше: подозревающий все и вся или доверчивый сверх меры? Одной из этих крайностей мне не избежать. Пока я отвечаю уклончиво и с неуместной торопливостью спасаюсь под предлогом завтрака.

Стол уже накрыт. Ожесточенно впиваюсь зубами в булочку с маслом и искоса поглядываю на сотрапезника. Я еще насторожен, как туго взведенная пружина капкана. Но лорд Эйри непроницаем, и пауза, кажется остается за ним.

\- Ты знал, что мне придется задержаться здесь? - не выдерживаю.

\- Надеялся, - неожиданно легко соглашается тот. - Я обещал, и мешать тебе уехать не стану, но уговорить остаться теперь попытаюсь.

\- Зачем? - откровенно удивляюсь я.

\- Ты же мне не чужой человек, - отвечает он, кажется, искренне. - В нашем доме у тебя есть родственные связи и перспективы. Тебе стоит ими воспользоваться просто из здравого смысла.

Я ошеломленно задумываюсь. Может, у нас просто мозги мыслят принципиально по-разному? Мне-то здравый смысл подсказывает - надевай свои самые разношенные удобные сапоги и бегом марш отсюда! А родственные связи барраярца с семьей гем-лорда, включая способ попадания туда, не описать приличными в обществе словами. О чем я спешу сообщить.

На мое изумление гем отвечает равным. - Почему? Ты принадлежишь к хорошей семье, которая должна о тебе позаботиться и помочь устроить свою жизнь - здесь ли, нет, уже не столь важно. Контракт был заключен, и исполнить его - мой долг.

\- Если разберусь, что мне хочется, и если это что-то у тебя есть, я непременно скажу. А так, "кому должен - всем прощаю", - усмехнувшись, отмахиваюсь. - Хочешь, выдам квитанцию "Долги выплачены, претензий не имею"?

\- Не говори глупостей, - отрезает мой гем хмуро и осекается, но продолжает сверлить меня взглядом. Он так крепко сжимает чашечку с кофе, что, точно обжегшись, дует на пальцы.

Вот бы рефлекторно огрызнуться в ответ, но... обстановка не располагает, и здравый смысл согласен с нею. Нелогично ворчать и ссориться над столом, пахнущим, как кондитерская лавка в Зимнепраздник. Сегодня на столе не только кофе с пряностями, но и кувшинчик с шоколадом. Я вдруг понимаю, как соскучился по нормальному напитку после всей этой заваренной травы... Решительно придвигаю узорчатый глазурованный кувшинчик к себе, наливаю тягучую жидкость в чашку и выпиваю одним глотком.

Точнее, пытаюсь выпить. Фарфоровый сосуд, вероятно, имеет в донышке спираль подогрева, и шоколад в нем столь же горяч, каким и был полчаса назад, поставленный на стол. Я обжигаю себе язык, чуть не давлюсь и, только прикрыв физиономию салфеткой, умудряюсь чудом не заплевать стол. Судорожно тянусь к графину с водой. В сторону гем-лорда и не смотрю, стыдно, и лишь мимолетно удивляюсь, что не слышу громкого смеха. Но максимум, чего я удостоен, - вежливое холодное незамечание. Будь я суеверен, так решил бы, что цет меня сглазил, мысленно посоветовав прикусить язык... Впрочем, что списывать свои ошибки на чужую порчу? Наглость, жадность и пренебрежение хорошими манерами до добра не доводят.

Выбираюсь из-за стола, заменяя торопливым кивком вежливую попытку откланяться, и в дурном настроении ретируюсь из столовой. Слава богу, хватает ума не забиваться обиженно в комнату, а пойти охладить язык и голову осенним ветром.

Пару часов спустя гем Эйри безошибочно находит меня в саду. Останавливается в проеме моей любимой беседки, не приближаясь.

\- Что такого я сделал, - сухо интересуется он, - что мое общество стремительно начало тебя раздражать?

"Это не ты сделал", хочется ответить честно, "это я не в порядке". Но меня хватает только на короткое мрачное: - Ничего. Все нормально.

\- А нормально, так перестань мне устраивать обструкцию, - хмыкает гем-лорд, заходя. - Пойми, наконец: я тебя не хочу отпускать в неизвестность, но и силой к этому дому привязывать тоже не намерен. Хочешь, купи свой собственный. Деньги у тебя есть.

Абсурдность этого предложения перебивает всю раздраженную меланхолию, в которую я успел погрузиться. - Брось! Это и деньги не мои, и мир не мой.

Гем присаживается на скамью из полированного дерева - не слишком близко, но нам не приходится уже разговаривать через порог. - Ты, - разводит он руками, - как дерево, выдранное с корнем - с той лишь разницей, что любую попытку помочь тебе здесь укорениться ты воспринимаешь в штыки. Тебе не приходит в голову, что можно все-таки из всего обитаемого пространства найти себе место, удобное для жизни? Работу, дом, семью?

\- Семью, как ты утверждаешь, я уже получил, - фыркаю язвительно, втягиваясь в спор. - В нагрузку. Кстати, как теперь выглядит мой статус формально?

\- Ты считаешься моим родственником, совершеннолетним и дееспособным. Проще говоря, инопланетником, в чьем прошлом был брак с представителем моей семьи. Я... не подавал запроса на признание этого брака юридически недействительным, - признается он, словно слегка сомневается, был ли такой поступок правильным.

\- И я цетагандийский подданный, так? - Это слово хиной горчит на языке. Скажи мне кто-нибудь об этом год назад - морду бы набил шутнику в лучшем случае.

\- Боюсь, что так. Теоретически это можно откатить назад, - сообщает гем-лорд задумчивым голосом человека, в уме просчитывающего размер и направление дачи взятки. - Если не согласится твоя планета, всегда останутся другие, не имевшие отношения к этой войне.

Заманчивое и абсурдное предложение. Быть может, оно когда-нибудь позволит мне ступить на родную землю, не получив пулю в лоб? Вздыхаю. - Нет смысла. Хуже цетского подданного для барраярской СБ может быть только тот, кто желает это подданство скрыть.

\- Я просто подумал, что, если ты будешь гражданином нейтральной стороны, тебе будет не так тяжело. - Мне кажется, или в голосе цетагандийца действительно слышится сочувствие? А от сочувствия рукой подать до жалости. Не надо. - Иногда исполнение абсурдных желаний очень облегчает жизнь, - добавляет он.

\- Абсурдные желания обычно очень дорого стоит исполнить. А "дорого" - больной вопрос, - закрываю тему.

\- Моя семья должна тебе чертовски много если не счастья, то хотя бы хорошего настроения, - говорит Эйри убежденно. - Если хоть часть из этого можно купить за деньги, я решу, что это даже слишком дешево.

На мгновение отвожу глаза. То, что я скажу, должно быть сказано, хоть необходимое для полной искренности признание и жжет стыдом.

Четко проговариваю: - Я уже говорил, что не собираюсь взыскивать с вас долги твоего братца. Потому, что он сам совершеннолетняя скотина, и потому, что за подобное платят только кровью, а устраивать вендетту - это чересчур. И еще потому, что тогда мне половину платы надо брать с себя самого, а я еще немного пожить хочу. Из любопытства. Так что не оскорбляй меня деньгами.

Иллуми отвечает, не отводя глаз и в той же примерно тональности: - Понимаю. И ты меня пойми. Я не могу оставить все как есть. Потому что долг существует, как тебе ни надоело об этом слышать, да и я сам немало к нему добавил. Забыть о долге - оскорбление уже для меня. Я ищу способ его отдать, не уязвив ни тебя, ни меня; пока тщетно. И деньги в том числе, хотя не они главное. Постарайся видеть в них не презренную плату, а законную репарацию за моральный, да и физический, ущерб.

\- Это его деньги, - выделяю голосом местоимение, не желая лишний раз чувствовать на языке ядовитый привкус имени гем-полковника Хисоки. Но это тоже род трусости. От того, что я не желаю произносить его имя, он не исчезнет у меня из памяти. Пауза. Вздох. - Твоего брата. Рассказать тебе про него, Иллуми?

Он серьезно кивает. Неужели я ждал, что он махнет рукой и скажет: "Да нет, к чему это, пойдем лучше выпьем?"

Я тяну паузу, устраиваясь на шелковом дереве скамьи поудобнее. Мне-то что надо? Излить свою злость в потоке грязных ругательств на человека, которому сам позволил сломать меня? Представить младшего Эйри исчадием ада, убивавшим женщин, насиловавшим мужчин и явно делавшим что-то нехорошее с котятами? Невесело хмыкаю. Честность - лучшая политика?

\- Я вынужден признать... - выдавливаю из себя, - там встречались экземпляры много хуже его. И наверняка не из самых захудалых ваших семей. - Еще бы. Родовитые гем-лорды толпой валили на Барраяр, желая выслужиться в этой войне. Многие поплатились за свое честолюбие скальпом, но мне от того не легче.

\- Только теперь я, наверное, способен трезво оценить, э-э, масштаб. Твой брат был не маньяк, не псих - просто скучающий тип, желающий себе устроить максимум незатейливого комфорта в полевых условиях. Я слышал про вещи куда хуже. И видел... немного, но хватило. - Иллуми слушает молча, и я ему почти благодарен за это. - Наверное, на это я и повелся - на обыденность. В конце концов, в качестве альтернативы он предлагал всего-то меня прикончить. Не избивал, если не считать оплеух. И не жалел выпивки всякий раз, когда... был доволен. - Сглатываю и договариваю вполголоса. - Как думаешь, сколько нужно обычному человеку, чтобы начать творить вещи недопустимые? Со скуки. Из упрямства. Из малодушия. Мы все хороши. Я тоже не знаю, что мне теперь делать... с последствиями.

А вот теперь самое важное, ради чего я решился об этом заговорить.

\- Когда ты переходишь на свой долг и все такое - я вспоминаю о своем собственном. О своей чести, от которой, по правде говоря, мало что осталось. О своих принципах. Которые не имел права нарушать, как не имею права потягивать у тебя в гостях чаёк. У фора в такой ситуации только один достойный выход. Не будь идеалистом, Иллуми, а то и у меня вариантов не останется. Хорошо? - Хлопаю ладонью по скамье, словно ставлю точку.

\- И что мне, по-твоему, делать? - спрашивает тот странным сдавленным голосом. Словно его распирает ярость, готовая взорваться. И если так, вдруг он сорвется в следующую же секунду?

\- Все забывается, - говорю я ровно и тихо, страшась сломать это непрочное спокойствие. - Значит, и твоего братца я тоже смогу забыть. Только не напоминай мне о нем. И к черту его долги.

И безумное злое напряжение потихоньку спадает, отпуская обоих, а мою горячую голову охлаждает знобящий закатный ветерок. На место отчаяния, вины и пафоса приходит логический вывод, что жить-то надо. Значит, нам хочешь не хочешь, а придется найти способ комфортного сосуществования. И обоюдного доверия.

***

Регулярный сеанс массажа по вечерам - как проба на это самое доверие. Ведь одним желанием продолжать курс во имя обещанного доктором скорейшего выздоровления ситуации не объяснить. Иначе откуда всякий раз приходит этот знобкий страх, к концу сеанса неизменно сменяющийся расслабляющим облегчением?

Даже то, что к собственно массажу прибавилась иглотерапия, загадки не решает. Не в иглах и углях дело. Если честно, самого гем-лорда Эйри я боюсь гораздо больше, чем любых опасных предметов в его руках. Но чем сильнее хочется повернуться в сторону потенциальной опасности, да еще принять защитную стойку, тем беспечнее я болтаю о пустяках и тверже сохраняю неподвижность в позе лежа на животе, борясь одновременно со страхом и удовольствием. Сперва касания ладоней к спине просто приятны, потом умело разминаемые полчаса подряд мышцы начинают буквально стонать от наслаждения. Хорошо, что гем в этих прикосновениях не видит ничего, кроме профессионального интереса.

Странно. Он управляется со мною уверенно и весьма жестко, да еще в болевой, в буквальном смысле, области - спине. И я, полгода проведя почти в параличе и полностью в плену, доверяюсь его рукам. Прекрасно понимаю, что навредить он мне может легко просто по неведению, не говоря уж о злом умысле, однако не защищаюсь. Почему? Может, беспомощность - это как раз то, чего я боюсь больше всего, вот и испытываю собственную храбрость?

Хотя, конечно, и железная офицерская выдержка почти дает сбой, когда мне объясняют основы иглотерапии и показывают с помощью зеркальца, как вдоль хребта у меня в два ряда торчат иголки, точно драконий гребень.

\- Ты находишь удовольствие в том, чтобы самому лечить? - спрашиваю, пока вынужден лежать недвижно. Тепло, пощипывает внутри, а обоняние дразнит пряный дымок от горящих травяных таблеток.

\- Это как рефлекс, - объясняет из-за спины. В голосе слышна усмешка. - Восстановление утраченного совершенства... что-то в этом роде. Здоровое тело - повод восхититься мудростью мироздания и захотеть поправить то, что не так.

\- Да, но своими руками? - удивляюсь такой сговорчивости у надменного представителя высшей расы. - Прикасаться ко мне тебе, должно быть, неуютно.

\- Мне - нет, - решительно. Пауза, руки вдруг замирают. - Намекаешь, что тебе физический контакт неприятен?

Ответ "да" будет грубостью, "нет" - чрезмерной искренностью. Еще как приятно, но черта с два я в этом признаюсь. Сменим тему. - Сам же говорил, что ваша специализация - вина, а не лекарства. Или что там у вас вместо вин. Да и не похож ты по складу характера на врача.

\- Иглотерапия - своего рода упражнение, - отвечает серьезно. - Духовная практика. Лично для меня это оказалось сущим спасением - я научился хоть немного себя контролировать.

Сглатываю комментарии. По-моему, он и сейчас напоминает сухой хворост, который вспыхивает от малейшей искры. А их в нашем обоюдном трении способно возникнуть немало... Но, кажется, не сейчас. Мышцы сладко ноют, тело горячее и довольное, и сама мысль о ссоре неправдоподобна. Коробочка с иглами ложится на столик, и мне похлопыванием по плечу разрешают обернуться.

\- И кто из нас что должен другому за прошедший сеанс? - шучу. - Ты мне - за возможность попрактиковаться на доверчивом пациенте, или я тебе - за тяжкий труд ради моего удовольствия?

\- Квиты, - фыркает он. - Вот теперь я бы выпил чаю. Ты мне составишь компанию?

\- Только холодного, - спохватываюсь, непроизвольно трогая нёбо саднящим языком. - И поесть что-нибудь сообрази, заодно. - Усмехнувшись: - Знаешь эту сказочку: "Хозяйка, дай воды напиться, а то так есть хочется, что переночевать негде"?

Улыбается шутке, а на просьбу с демонстративным удивлением приподнимает бровь. Кажется, ему нравится, когда я его о чем-то прошу. Точно так же, как злит, когда просьба похожа на требование. Пусть и по праву. - Пойдем, угощу. Оденься только, тебе сейчас нельзя мерзнуть. Ночи уже прохладные, а у меня есть привычка держать открытыми окна.

Не хочется надевать уличную куртку. В нее неплохо кутаться от ветра, но есть неудобно. Машу рукой. - Если замерзну, у тебя в комнате найдется какой-нибудь плед?

\- Найдется, - великодушно обещает. - Кстати, тебе стоит обновить гардероб и купить себе что-нибудь потеплей, по сезону.

Что здесь можно купить? Цетские накидки, вроде той, что на Эйри сейчас? Выглядеть я в ней буду дурак дураком, и тонкая она, и не-мужская, и торчит нелепо... Мне вдруг приходит в голову мысль. - Знаешь, если хочешь мне помочь - дай заглянуть в свой гардероб. Хоть пойму, каков у меня выбор и к чему привыкать.

Получив согласие, торопливым шагом, чуть поеживаясь от ночной прохлады, направляюсь по коридору - на чужую территорию. Здесь я еще не был. Комната, чопорно выдержанная в сдержанных сине-стальных оттенках. Задернутая штора - с некоторым недоумением опознаю в ней балдахин над кроватью, такое ветхозаветное сооружение, зачем? Мебели немного. Мягкие и низкие кресла - предмет моего недавнего опасения, поскольку не очень-то в них присядешь с больной поясницей, - и перед ними такой же низкий столик... нет, комм-пульт, инкрустированный черными, с металлическим блеском, кристаллами под стеклом. За отодвинутой ширмой с геометрическим узором оказывается проход в большой гардероб, где автоматически вспыхивает рассеянный теплый свет. Вешалки в несколько рядов, строй обуви под ними. Шелк одежд посверкивает под лампой...

Эйри подходит из-за спины. - Тебе не мешать, или мои комментарии помогут делу? - Киваю, и он показывает: - Слева церемониальная одежда, тебе это вряд ли подойдет. Вон то, - взмах руки, - домашняя и костюмы для тренировок. Одежда для поездок справа. Разбирайся, что больше нравится. - Смотрит на мою, явно озадаченную, физиономию, и поправляется: - Или опиши.

\- Прямое, закрытое, без драпировок и складок, неярких тонов, не узорчатое. - Сплошные "не". А то он не понимает моих вкусов? - Если для дома, то уютное. - В свет мне здесь не выходить, уж это точно. - Бывает в природе такое?

Как ни странно, искомое находится: свободные брюки и рубашка из теплой ткани, темно-зеленой и мягкой, как мох, с вытравленными листьями по вороту.

\- Это действительно домашняя одежда, - предупреждает меня ее владелец. - Нет, не вроде пижамы, но на улицу в таком не пойдешь. В ней еще прилично встретить старых друзей или посидеть вечером в саду. Для выхода на люди поищи похожий покрой, но ткань вроде этого, - мазнув ладонью по темному муаровому шелку, - плюс нижняя рубашка или шейный платок. Немного непривычно, но пристойно.

Кивнув, что понял, делаю шаг назад из гардероба. Только теперь я сообразил, что заставляет меня недоумевать. - Забавно. Я ждал, что твоя одежда пропахла одеколоном. А запаха нет. Он нестойкий, не пристает к ткани или у меня насморк?

\- Он пахнет, соприкасаясь с кожей, - улыбается гем-лорд, объясняя мне прописную цетагандийскую истину. - Сам попробуй, если хочешь. В комнате холодно, тебе и вправду остывать не стоит. Предложу-ка я тебе что-нибудь из своих вещей вместо пледа. Вон ту зеленую, раз вы с ней друг другу уже представлены?

\- Не слишком смешно я буду смотреться в вещах с твоего плеча? - сообщаю полу-утвердительно.

\- Не так уж мы и отличаемся в росте, - мягко поясняет Эйри, словно не поняв подтекста моей неловкости. - Слуг я отпустил, мы одни. Так что надевай со спокойной душой. - Он наблюдает, как я тщательно расправляю стоячий ворот и пробегаю пальцами по пуговицам, и констатирует: - Тебе идет. Зеркало там, за кроватью.

Останавливаюсь, вдруг представив происходящее со стороны. Жалко я должно быть, смотрюсь. - Хватит. Попросить размять мне спину, заявиться к тебе в спальню, напроситься на угощение, выклянчить рубашку... Не люблю навязываться.

Смотрит на меня недоумевающе и немного зло. - Прекращай это уничижение, Эрик. Если ты навязываешься - я тогда чем занят?

А действительно, чем? Усмехаюсь. - Приручением.

В гостиной я оккупирую диван и жду, пока на стол последовательно выставляются чайник, тонкостенные чашки без ручек и блюдца с печеньем-сладостями. Мне еще достается высокий запотевший стакан, где в чае плавает до стеклянности прозрачный ломтик лимона. Гем снимает с одного блюдца резной хрустальный колпак, открывая нечто варварски-сложное - настоящий мини-замок из крема и теста, - и принимается снимать с пирожного слои хитрой резной лопаточкой.

\- Я не так представлял себе цетагандийцев, - говорю я, смакуя терпкую холодную кислинку по глотку и вспоминая, что он мне рассказывал о своем здешнем житье. - Холодное оружие, лошади, живой огонь, дикий кусок леса... Я-то думал, вы переделываете обычных животных во всякие диковины. Или архаика - твой личный конек?

Кивает, словно ничуть не удивившись.- В чем-то. Я известный оригинал.

\- И поэтому никто не удивился, что твой брат завел себе барраярца? - решаюсь спросить.

Морщится, словно в креме попался кусочек ореховой скорлупы. - Это был скандал. Но сплетничать вслух отныне боятся, а над остальным я, увы, не властен. Рано или поздно им надоест.

Сижу, рисую пальцем прозрачные дорожки на стенках стакана. Потом хмыкаю, пораженный внезапной мыслью. - Погоди... Тебе со мной легче, потому что у тебя не совсем обычные для цета интересы? Или тяжелее потому, что из-за меня твоя особость у всех на виду?

\- Не ты же в чужой глупости виноват, - говорит убежденно Эйри, отодвигая блюдце. - Мне может быть тяжело с тобой, но не из-за тебя. Но да, ты в чем-то прав. Мы и похожи, и различны. В самый раз, чтобы не убить друг друга и чтобы не соскучиться. Хотя сказал бы мне кто-нибудь раньше, что ты подпустишь меня так близко...

Это звучит без угрозы, но я невольно возвращаюсь во времени назад, клубок ассоциаций всплывает в памяти сам собой, и я не замечаю, как ежусь.

\- Мерзнешь? - переспрашивает, сделав неверный вывод. - Я так и ждал. После сеанса у тебя разбалансированы энергии, имей в виду. И пока не выздоровеешь, будь осторожнее.

А впрочем - одиночество не менее холодная штука, чем страх. Но этого я не скажу. Лучше говорить о здоровье. - Жаль, мне нельзя просто влезть в горячую воду и полежать там с час. Врачи запретили. Шрам должен зарубцеваться сперва, говорят.

\- Уже зарубцевался, как по мне. Кстати, а остальные отметины откуда? Внушительная у тебя коллекция.

\- Среднестатистическая, - пожимаю плечами. - И на физиономии ни одной, повезло. А ведь я почти десять лет воюю... воевал, - поправляюсь. Отныне и навсегда - прошедшее время. - Не вдаваясь в детали, все мои отметины можно поделить на три части: детские глупости, дуэльно-тренировочные - памятки и ваши подарочки. Последних больше всего.

Неожиданно мягко поправляет. - Я не собирался бередить военные раны. Просто удивился. У нас такое убирают хирургически, эстетизма ради.

Я вдруг вспоминаю расхожую поговорку про то, что "шрамы украшают мужчину", и усмехаюсь, представив, какой спор может сейчас вспыхнуть. - А тебе это сильно мешало? - только и уточняю, вспоминая скрупулезную осторожность при касаниях.

\- Не очень, - с улыбкой отмахивается. - Они же давние, можно не бояться прижать покрепче.

\- Ага, ты меня здорово прихватил, - подтверждаю. - Странно. Обычно терпеть не могу, когда со мною действуют силой, а тут размяк...

Осекаюсь. Хм. Надеюсь, он не заподозрит, что речь идет не только о массаже.


	13. Иллуми

Мишень ощетинилась стрелами, превратившись в увеличенный аналог булавочной подушечки, и приходится прерваться на время, вытащить из плотного соломенного диска поразившие его орудия и, вернувшись на исходные позиции, возвращаться и к мыслям, проясняющимся с каждым выстрелом.

Тишина ясного дня и занятие, скорее медитативное, чем боевое, вскоре берут свое: в голове становится пусто, хорошей пустотой принятия происходящего, тревога неизвестности утихает, и умиротворяющее понимание бессмысленности сопротивления до странности сильно. Да, я в зависимости, глупо было бы обманывать себя самого. Не из-за долга, не из-за любопытства - без особенных причин, просто так. Подобные вещи случаются сами, без спросу и предупреждений. Впрочем, не то чтобы совсем без предупреждений, верно?

Хлесткие звуки уязвленной мишени следуют один за другим, руки тихо ноют от усилий, смотреть на мишень нет нужды, состояние тихого ума само по себе наилучший прицел.

Зависимость обоюдна, и это хорошо и плохо. Будь увлечен только я, и решение проблемы созрело бы само собой - но он увлечен тоже, пусть не осознает этого, и это означает, что нас обоих ожидают тяжелые времена. Я не хочу рвать эту связь, что само по себе является дурным симптомом; Эрни сказал бы - прогностически неблагоприятным.

Очередная серия выстрелов, струнный низкий звук отпущенной тетивы, спортивные стрелы лишены, разумеется, острых наконечников, но входят в тугое соломенное плетение глубоко, как барраярец - в мои мысли.

Неприятнее всего то, что я понимаю, что за сила привязала ко мне барраярца. Сенсорная депривация в сочетании с ежедневным общением, любопытство, перегоревшая в странное притяжение ненависть, природная страстность натуры - все это понятно, очевидно и объяснимо, как решение любой чужой проблемы. Но что делать с собой, если я, признавая разумность его отъезда, отчаянно не хочу расставания? Возможно, причина моего состояния сера и банальна - скука, желание пощекотать нервы экстремальным развлечением, усталость от уюта житейских будней, пресловутый бес в ребро? Я солгу, если скажу, что мое состояние совершенно не похоже на ту неразумность поступков, что порой овладевает мужчинами, перешагнувшими порог зрелости. И все же нет. Даже самые экстремальные увлечения я заканчивал сразу, как только осознавал начинающуюся зависимость как факт. Не героизм, но здоровый инстинкт самосохранения. А сейчас он мне отказал.

Мысль мелькает одновременно с тенью на периферии зрения, и нацеленная было в мишень стрела уходит в небо, подбивая птицу. Осень, сезон охоты, первая добыча, тяжело шлепнувшаяся в не упорядоченный садовником кустарник, отгораживающий стрельбище.

Возможно, сам факт существования человека, настолько зависящего и притом яростно оберегающего автономность, сам по себе искушает? Принципы независимости, гордыня, активное нежелание следовать установленным правилам, разница культур, наконец, - все это стоит между ним и Цетагандой, с которой я так не хочу его отпускать. Комфорта предположение не добавляет. Учитывая милые привычки Хисоки, неужели это признак семейного дефекта?

Тяжелая тушка в гладком доспехе из перьев, вынутая из травы, пачкается кровью, пока я пытаюсь высвободить стрелу. К счастью, к ассиметричной накидке специально для лучных упражнений, лишенной одного из рукавов в пользу функциональности, полагаются и перчатки.

Нет, пожалуй, самообвинения лишены основы. За всю жизнь меня ни разу не тянуло к роли рабовладельца, и с какой бы стати подобное желание появилось именно сейчас? И почему именно барраярец и родич? Если бы мне так хотелось властвовать, деньги семьи помогли бы найти подходящую кандидатуру без вреда для реноме и опасности для жизни. Экстремальность? Экзотичность выбора? Нет, это чушь. Происходящее объясняется чем-то другим, чем - я не знаю, и это доводит меня до бешенства. Привыкнув к логическому объяснению собственных поступков и мотивов, тяжело смириться с беспомощностью.

Углубившись в сложное дело освобождения стрелы, я ухитряюсь пропустить момент, когда одиночество сменяется обществом. Эрик ухитрился подойти так незаметно - то ли навыки войны, то ли моя рассеянность.

\- Доброе... добрый день, - поправляется он. Выглядит он странно сконфуженным. И тут же уточняет удивленно: - А что это у тебя? Разве вы едите, э-э... дикий белок?

\- Нет, конечно, - качаю готовой. Действительно, зачем я подстрелил бедняжку? - Похоже, мне пора на охоту. Эта... случайно попалась, честно говоря. Мелькнула, когда я готов был выстрелить, и я не удержался.

\- Похоже, между тобой и мишенью лучше не соваться, - констатирует он, проводя пальцем по упругому крылу. - И что будешь с ней делать, отнесешь на помойку?

\- В людей я не стреляю, - отвечаю, нелогично испугавшись разочаровать барраярца, привыкшего к другой охоте. - Это была приемлемая цель, и нет, я не знаю, что с ней делать. Может, посоветуешь?

\- А мне-то откуда знать! - разводит руками Эрик. - Может, у тебя собаки есть. Или ты собираешься сделать из нее чучело. Не беспокойся, зажарить ее на костре и съесть полусырой я предлагать не стану.

"И на том спасибо", думаю я, наблюдая, как парень изучает образчик местной фауны. Пожалуй, действительно стоило бы отдать дичь собакам, будь они у меня. Но мое замешательство длится недолго. Есть возможность поразить одним выстрелом три цели: пристроить тушку, развлечь Эрика и обеспечить удовольствие знакомому семейству.

\- Не желаешь осмотреть мои владения?

Конечно, желает. И, конечно, демонстрирует безразличие, скрывая интерес за подколками. Что за бритва у него вместо языка, право слово…

\- Хвастаться будешь? - дразнит он меня и тут же улыбается моему нарочитому возмущению. - Я не в обидном смысле. Все равно, как... как в десять лет можно показывать свои сельские угодья сыну соседей, хвастаясь даже особо крупной жабой в лопухах у забора. Или у вас такое не принято, вы люди утонченные?

\- Нам явно нужен какой-нибудь переводчик с автоматическими предупреждениями вроде "я не имел в виду ничего обидного", - решаю. - Желаешь обзорную экскурсию по окрестностям? Помимо визита к лисьей семейке?

\- Я пока ограничусь лисами, - отмахивается наглец. - Они у тебя дикие или ручные?

\- У нас вооруженный нейтралитет, - прихватывая еще теплый подарок, отвечаю. Как с тобой, мой барраярец, но этого я тебе не скажу. Впрочем, не точно такой: лисы пока не дают себя погладить, и потому приходится предупредить: - Не пытайся лезть к ним в нору, если не хочешь быть укушенным.

Барраярец смотрит на меня так, словно пытается спросить, действительно ли я считаю его идиотом.

\- Мой старший сын когда-то пытался, - объясняю, надеясь на понимание. Увы. Сравнением Эрик явно не польщен.

\- Сколько твоему мальчишке тогда было - семь, восемь? - интересуется он без особенного восторга.

\- Десять, - отвечаю. Сейчас Лерою шестнадцать, и он вдесятеро лучше приспособлен к этой жизни, чем Эрик. И все же он еще ребенок, а мой новый родич - взрослый человек, способный доставить мне столько проблем, сколько ни один мальчишка не придумает.

\- А живут у вас сколько? И когда делаются совершеннолетними? - любопытствует, не забывая при разговоре зорко поглядывать по сторонам и, если я правильно понимаю смысл этих взглядов, привычно запоминая дорогу. Автоматизм действий; вряд ли он подозревает, что я заведу его в лес и брошу.

\- Сто, сто двадцать лет, - пожав плечами, сообщаю. Совершеннолетие наступает в двадцать четыре. Кажется, парень занят сравнительным подсчетом - незаметно загибает пальцы и вполне очевидно думает.

\- Если пересчитать, - подытоживает, - мне ближе к сорока. Может, я и не знаю, какого цвета накидка сочетается у вас с парадными палочками за обедом, но в остальном я довольно... умственно полноценен. Хищников не дразню. Ты - исключение.

Я едва не сбиваюсь с шага, приятно пораженный неожиданным комплиментом. Радость просто неприлично велика.

\- Я польщен, - признаюсь, стараясь говорить спокойно, и едва удерживаюсь, чтобы не подхватить спутника под локоть. - Осторожно, тут что-то вроде рва.

Неглубокая низина, служащая условной границей между обжитой территорией и начинающимся пролеском, сплошь заросла кустарником. Я иду первым, не торопясь и невольно подстраховываясь на тот случай, если спутника придется ловить, но Эрик, хоть и придерживается за ветки, по тропинке спускается легким и мягким шагом.

\- Странно, - нарушает он молчание. - Я не знал, что в ваших садах бывают нетронутые места.

Упорядоченность природы, достойная взыскательного взгляда, предназначена для моего городского сада. Здесь, в загородном поместье, кусочек дикости смотрится неопасно. Или для партизана-барраярца мой здешний дикий лес - ухоженный парк? Много лет назад было принято устраивать в загородных поместьях большие участки максимально естественного ландшафта - симуляцию нашей прародины, напоминание о том, что встретит нас за пределами родной планеты. Мода давно прошла, но первозданная дикость неровных почв, биологически примитивных зверей и сухого кустарника пережила столетия, не требуя, в отличие от цивилизованного сада, помощи и ухода.

\- Стоило бы все это привести в порядок, - подтверждаю, - но я не хочу. Здесь налево.

Цель близка, но незаметна: лисы - признанные мастера маскировки, найти их логово тяжело; впрочем, у входа в нору на земле белеют мелкие косточки. Я подхожу и оставляю подношение под ближайшим кустом.

\- Игрушки для лисят, - кивком указав на мелкие остатки добычи. - Кажется, в семействе пополнение.

Осторожность у лис в крови, и дожидаться, пока хозяин норы выглянет наружу и оприходует тушку, мы можем очень и очень долго. О чем я и сообщаю вполголоса. Эрик молча поворачивается, готовый идти обратно, и вежливым жестом пропускает меня вперед, и есть в этой тихой вежливости что-то настораживающее.

Уж очень он мрачно разглядывает лисий дом, и я, кажется, понимаю. Уж не воспринимает ли он себя как дикое создание, прирученное высшим существом и вынужденное, несмотря на свою показную независимость, терпеть снисходительные подарки? Живущее милостью того, кто соглашается не объявлять ему войну и не сживать со света, хотя мог бы?  
Или просто завидует лисьей свободе?

Барраярец упрямо поджимает губы. - Ты знаешь, - говорит он, наконец, - мне не стоит так вестись на подарки.

Следовательно, с догадкой я прав. Но неужели теперь любое внешнее обстоятельство Эрик будет воспринимать, как занозу, как крючок, впивающийся в мягкое? Болезненными рывками вынуждающий покидать родную стихию? Параллели неверны: от лис я не завишу, их настроение мне безразлично, и подарок им случился ненамеренно. И еще одно заставляет меня облегченно вздохнуть и резонно ответить, не сбавляя шага: - Но ведь я тебе ничего и не дарил.

\- Лисам тоже, - возражает он упрямо, прямо подтверждая предполагаемый ход мыслей, - только они сами могут выбирать, поиграть с твоим подношением или оставить, где лежит.

\- И ты пользуешься этим правом, - пожав плечами, констатирую, - чем же ты недоволен? Ну ладно, допустим на минутку, что я пытаюсь тебя привязать, используя проверенный метод дрессуры. Но ведь ты мне не поддаешься.

\- Я уже ем у тебя из рук и нахожу это занятие интересным, - угрюмо сообщает он. - Ты водишь меня гулять, поишь чаем, развлекаешь физическими упражнениями, собственноручно делаешь массаж, и даже пообещал накормить сладостями. Честное слово, будь я юной леди, ты просто обязан был бы на мне жениться.

Неловкий и почти злой смешок ясно показывает мне, как сильно Эриково недовольство своим поведением. Дико: он ведь действительно ведет себя безукоризненно.

\- Юная леди в твоем исполнении была бы устрашающе грозна.

Судя по невольной улыбке, Эрик представляет себя... как это у них, барраярцев, принято? - в кринолине и с зонтиком.

\- И все же, - настаивает он, - я не хочу принимать от тебя денег, но охотно беру подарки. Некрасиво. Не дело для мужчины.

\- А, вот ты о чем. - И что ужасного в том, что я проявляю любезность к собственному гостю? Как сейчас - отвожу в сторону ветку и придерживаю, чтобы она не хлестнула идущего сзади. - У нас мужчины, как и женщины, имеют право получать подарки. Признаться, я не вижу в этом ничего непристойного.

\- Право имеют и у нас, - отмахивается Эрик. - Но на этот счет есть приличия. Подарок должен быть невысокой ценности безделушкой; если его преподносит не близкий человек, он обязан быть отдарен равным; и... его нельзя слишком сильно ждать. Мне не хочется быть лисой, которая сидит в норе, прислушивается к твоим шагам, облизывается - и почему-то считает одолжением, что унесет к себе птичку поиграть...

Он снова смеется, несколько искусственно. Что за невозможный тип.  
\- Правильно считает, кстати, - старательно объясняю. - Я ведь тоже считаю одолжением... ну хотя бы то, что не охочусь именно на эту семейку. Хотя охоту люблю. Не здесь, разумеется, в охотничьих угодьях. - Вот там грубая естественность пестуется с тщанием. - Кстати, не хочешь съездить? Правда, это уже зимой...

Кажется, я только что сказал непростительно прямую глупость. Эрик, что удивительно, не мрачнеет, только задумывается.

\- Вот ты и сам произнес, в чем разница и почему мне так неуютно, - склонив голову, медленно произносит. - Думаешь, я доживу здесь до зимы?

\- Думаю, да, - честно отвечаю. Черт бы побрал эти денежные вопросы - в сочетании с моралью от них масса проблем. - Надеюсь, что да.

\- Твое желание мне потакать - оно ведь не только странно, оно еще и не вечно, - вздохнув, сообщает, обрывает с дерева прутик и идет дальше, счищая с него по листочку. - Ненавижу неуверенность. И слабость тоже.

Как и я. К сожалению, сейчас слабы мы оба: он решимостью, я возможностью действий.

\- На самом деле, все это легко решить, - чуть замедляя шаг, предлагаю. - Если у тебя будет свой источник дохода, не зависящий от меня, это улучшит ситуацию?

\- Не знаю, - отвечает он задумчиво. - Наверное.  
Хлещет концом прутика по голенищам. Идет, размышляя вслух.

\- Источник дохода, источник занятия... источник эмоций и новостей, в конце концов. Я на тебя непозволительно сильно завязан. А что, это можно заказать по почте наложенным платежом? "Смысл жизни, одна штука, и близких людей, три штуки согласно списку"? И еще наследство от почившего дядюшки, чтобы уж наверняка? Хуже всего, что мне проще сейчас плыть по течению...

И будь спокоен, думаю я, утонуть у тебя не получится, я не позволю, насколько хватит сил. Не из-за клятвы, что удивительно; потому лишь, что ты только кажешься себе сломанным, а на деле - как упруго согнувшаяся под снегом ветка.

\- Так и плыви, - мягко предлагаю. Увлекшись разговором, едва не украшаю прическу сухим образчиком флоры с ближайшей ветки, вытряхиваю лист из волос и продолжаю. - Просто знай, что однажды это плаванье закончится. Ты проснешься и почувствуешь, что способен переделать эту жизнь под себя. Я этого побаиваюсь, но так мне же будет лучше: знать, что ты общаешься со мною не потому, что от меня зависишь, а потому, что тебе самому этого хочется.

Пауза.  
\- Чем собираешься заняться сегодня? - утомившись от долгой речи, спрашиваю наконец.

Отбрасывает в сторону замученную веточку, разводит руками.  
\- Не знаю еще. Нет у меня особых планов, а прелесть сельской глуши хороша в дозах не более суточной.

Невольно усмехаюсь. Эрик ничуть не похож на лощеного столичного жителя, десять лет войны в лесах - не шутка, но если он здесь заскучает, то грош мне цена как гостеприимному хозяину. Чем же он привык развлекаться на войне? Спиртное из списка следует исключить сразу; грубые игры простонародья, привычные всякому военному, остались в прошлом; кататься верхом ему сейчас еще нельзя, а вот... Да, это, пожалуй, вариант.

\- Можем пофехтовать немного, не особенно увлекаясь, - предлагаю небрежно. Эрик уже достаточно оправился, по-моему, для дозированной физической нагрузки. Вон как бодро вышагивает.

Глаза у Эрика непроизвольно вспыхивают, и, значит, я угадал. Впрочем, плечами он пожимает с показным равнодушием: - Можно. Заодно выясню, что у вас принят за стиль. - Он незаметно для себя прибавляет шаг и договаривает с искренним удивлением. - Дома я был уверен, что цетагандийцы не знают, за какой конец меч держать.

Я думал то же самое про барраярцев, если вместо меча в эту фразу подставить вилку. Простительное заблуждение для обоих. Поэтому объясняю, точнее, отделываюсь общей фразой:

\- Кто умеет, кто не очень... зависит от человека, от воспитания...

Гемы - военная каста, это накладывает свой отпечаток на предпочтения в оружии: интерес к архаике былых войн и традициям, почтение к холодной стали и чести поединка один на один. В этом смысле личные пристрастия давно превратились в общественную гордость. Конечно, нам нет необходимости браться за клинок в настоящем бою, но умение им владеть дисциплинирует и тело, и душу, приучает следить за своим языком, как показал пример злополучного Бонэ.

\- Дуэль у вас на двух клинках? Или на одном? - интересуется Эрик деловито, войдя в дом и сбрасывая теплую куртку. Я все никак не могу представить его в том, что привык считать приличной одеждой, но военизированный стиль, не слишком эстетичный, странным образом ему идет.

\- Я покажу тебе дуэльные саи, - обещаю. - Но в зале ими я не ограничиваюсь. К чему ты привык?

Хмыкает, на мгновение оценив все варианты.

\- Зависит от случая. Два клинка - это, в основном, традиция; в обычной жизни к ним прибегают редко.

\- Выберешь в оружейной, что тебе придется по душе, - легко обещаю. Здесь у меня коллекция, конечно, поменьше, чем в городском доме, но все же достаточно обширна. - Пойдем, раз тебе так не терпится.

В тренировочном зале, осмотрев и чуть не обнюхав стойку с оружием, Эрик выбирает обычный прямой меч: прямой плоский клинок не обладает тонкостью и гибкостью рапиры, и весит, не в пример легким саям, изрядно, но Эрика, прикинувшего на руке длину и балансировку, он устраивает.

Я вынимаю из стойки тренировочный клинок, делаю пару взмахов, разгоняя кровь. Эрик меряет меня внимательным взглядом - если я в нем не ошибаюсь, то в его голове сейчас так и должны мелькать цифры: длина клинка, расположение режущей кромки, рост. Он оглядывается - что еще? - останавливается взглядом на сброшенной куртке, подбирает ее с пола и прикрывает левую руку, намотав на локоть, совершенно автоматическим жестом. У меня есть нормальные защитки, безусловно, но пусть пробует так, как ему удобнее.

\- Давай не спеша? - приглашаю, усмехаясь демонстративно, и начинаю неспешно кружить, сужая радиус и делая пробные, медленные - как раз чтоб отбил - выпады.

Эрик сперва почти замирает - движется только кисть и кончик клинка, - потом совершенно внезапно ... прыгает? делает шаг? просто подается мне навстречу, сокращая дистанцию до минимума резким рубящим ударом, неожиданно сильным, но по всем правилам остановленным при касании. Отлично.

\- Хочешь побыстрей? - интересуюсь для проформы. Конечно, хочет. Провоцируя, отвожу клинок, чуть открываясь, и приглашаю: - Прошу.

Честное слово, происходящее любопытно и удивительно. Агрессивная манера атаки, резкие выпады, взвинченный темп уколов. Я собирался всего лишь увидеть его стиль - а вместо этого увлекся. Эрик даже ухитрился поначалу сбить меня с толку внезапными и незнакомыми изворотами, но ритм, ему присущий, оказался почти таким же, как и у меня, так что изучение быстро превратилось в удовольствие. И посмотреть на него приятно: увлечен, глаза горят, лицо раскраснелось, зубы азартно стиснуты и оскалены - эстетического очарования немного, но азарт компенсирует гримасу.

К сожалению, все хорошее рано или поздно кончается. В своем увлечении я в первую секунду только удивляюсь простой, почти детской ошибке, которую он допускает; одну, потом другую, потом вовсе неловкий шаг назад, так что он чуть не подворачивает ногу... словно внезапно иссякла батарея. И я, наконец, догадываюсь среагировать, опустив клинок.

\- Достаточно на сегодня, - констатирую. Парень в состоянии продержаться еще несколько минут, понукаемый упрямством, но кому нужны бессмысленные жертвы? Будет еще случай попробовать свои силы.

\- Что, уже надоело? - с раздраженной обидой интересуется он, неловко переступая по гладкому полу. Опирается рукой на стену, и я первым замечаю, что пальцы у него подрагивают, как от предельной усталости. Не требуется слов, достаточно лишь подождать, пока до него самого дойдет, что он исчерпал свои, невеликие сейчас, силы.

Судя по упрямому и растерянному выражению лица, Эрик все прекрасно понимает, но лишь качает головой.

\- Я не просил делать мне скидок.

\- Завтра продолжим. А на сегодня хватит, - решительно сообщаю, ставя клинок в оружейную стойку, и лишь сказав, ловлю себя на интонациях совершенно отцовских - все, мол, в постель и спать пора. Они хороши в разговоре с моим младшим, Шинджи, но если это покровительственное отношение почувствует Эрик - я не поручусь за результат.

Разумеется, он чувствует, и мрачнеет на глазах - словно предчувствие грозы опустилось на лицо тенью. Клинок с резким стуком уходит обратно в стойку, а Эрик, угрюмо и явно не рассчитывая на положительный ответ, спрашивает, остался ли у меня интерес на завтра. - Тебе нужен партнер, - усмехаясь скептически и невесело, продолжает он, не дав мне возможности ответить, - равный по силам. Таких ляпов я лет с двенадцати не делал. Постановка корпуса ни к черту, кисть выворачивается - смех, и только.

\- Это нормально, - констатирую, кивнув. - После такого перерыва и после болезни тебе необходимо восстановиться. Сколько ты не занимался?

Эрик задумывается, загибает пальцы.

\- Пять... нет, шесть месяцев. Думаешь, за полгода можно потерять то, чему учился двадцать лет? Охо-хо, тогда на лошадь я просто сесть не рискну...

\- Даже разлитую воду можно собрать, что уж говорить о навыках, - пожимаю я плечами со всей возможной небрежностью. Пусть поменьше нервничает парень, это только на пользу. - И скорость у тебя вполне приличная, не вижу повода для расстройства. А лошадь для начала возьмешь смирную, без норова.

Я не льщу и не обманываю ни словом, но, по-моему, Эрик в это не верит. Фыркает обиженно - не на меня, на себя.

\- Если я и верхом ездить не в силах, значит, точно калека. Смирную, сказал тоже... А ножи ты мне к обеду будешь подавать затупленные, да?

Как это похоже на самое начало… отношений. Если они есть, эти отношения, и если родич воспринимает меня не только как официального надзирателя. Я-то испытываю интерес, в чем себе давно признался, а на его счет не могу быть уверен.

\- И парадную рубашку с длинными рукавами за спиной. Мы это уже проходили, нет? - рассмеявшись, распахиваю дверь. Это уже традиция, пропускать его первым.

Медленно ступая, что после боя вполне естественно, Эрик вдруг произносит - тоже медленно, задумчиво, точно отвечая на незаданный вопрос:  
\- Мужчина должен в совершенстве делать три вещи. Ездить верхом, драться и заниматься любовью. Когда ты в чем-то дефектен, ощущение отвратительное.

Он пытается объясниться? Рассказать мне, каково ему сейчас? Боги-хранители, да он и вправду ест у меня с ладони… и я этому факту безмерно рад. Нет, мой интерес взаимен, сквозь меня парень не смотрит.

\- Мужчина, - пряча радостное смущение под прописной истиной, - должен в совершенстве уметь думать. Все остальное дело наживное. Больше будешь тренироваться - раньше наберешь. Так что относительно завтрашней тренировки я не шутил.

Ну пойми меня, ты, упрямое создание. Не стыдно быть слабым передо мной, если ты слаб из-за меня.

Эрик, умывающийся у раковины, не отвечает, но щеки у него горят, словно только что с мороза. Холодная вода или стыд за слабость тому причиной, не поймешь - может, и просто резкая усталость, внезапно превращающая мышцы в обмякший кисель. Он даже полотенце на крючок с первого раза повесить не смог, уронил, чертыхнулся.

\- Скажи, - вдруг произносит он, - ты по здешним меркам как владеешь клинком? Только честно.

Необходимость дать честный ответ на этот вопрос досадна, но что поделаешь. Врать в таких вопросах более чем грешно: глупо и опасно, все равно не скроешь.

\- Это тройка с плюсом по пятибалльной шкале. Иногда - четверка. Словом, есть куда расти.

Как ни удивительно, смущается он, а не я.

\- Я о другом, - поправляется. - Сколько народу из прочих гемов побьет тебя и скольких побьешь ты. А сколько вообще в руках только плазмотрон и держали.

Вопрос заставляет задуматься. Раньше я не пытался вести подобной статистики, традиционно ограничиваясь боями в зале со знакомыми мне партнерами: положение Старшего и приличествующая этому титулу выдержка позволяли мне не ввязываться в настоящие поединки без крайней необходимости. Воистину, Эрик перевернул мою жизнь самим своим появлением - иначе не объяснить дуэль с Бонэ...

\- Видишь ли, - начинаю объяснение издалека, - у нас холодное оружие - это скорее ритуал, иногда - увлечение, но всерьез фехтуют немногие, в числе которых и я. Так что я не могу назвать тебе точное число. Мой учитель меня побьет, безусловно. Я, скорее всего, справлюсь с большинством известных фехтовальщиков столицы, примерно равных мне по возрасту и опыту. Остальное решает бой.

\- То есть твои шансы выйти победителем из схватки со случайным противником из своего круга..? - задумывается Эрик, и тут же добавляет. - Не считая детей, стариков, больных и пьяных. Семьдесят-восемьдесят на сто?

Как цепко он ухватывает он суть. И как быстро переводит разговор от теоретических выкладок к практическим результатам.

\- С тем типом - не помню фамилии, ну, который что-то такое про меня говорил, - ты дрался именно на мечах?

Воспоминание не делает мне чести и заставляет поморщиться.

\- На саях. Ты их заметил, наверное. На стене, узкие парные кинжалы, с вилообразной рукояткой. Но это, повторюсь, ритуал. До мастера клинка младшему Бонэ далеко.

\- А запись у тебя есть? - любопытствует Эрик неожиданно, но, неверно истолковав мою удивленную паузу, поправляется: - Или не мое дело?

Разумеется, парню интересно. Слишком мало вещей в его нынешней жизни сопряжено с жизнью прежней - и при этом не болезненным напоминанием, а просто увлечением. Наверняка фехтование - одно из них. И мне, чтобы преуспеть в благом деле адаптации барраярца к Цетаганде, необходимо не спешить и постоянно подкидывать ему крошечные намеки на схожесть наших миров.

\- Есть, конечно. Идем.

Пока комм-пульт в моем кабинете сам выбирает заказанный диск из хранилища, я присаживаюсь прямо на подоконник с чашкой кофе в одной руке и пультом - в другой, а Эрик придвигает себе кресло.

\- У вас вообще есть привычка записывать подобные вещи или этот случай чем-то отличился? - уточняет он.

\- Привычка, - признаюсь честно. - Хотя я не очень понимаю ее смысла. В назидание потомкам, вероятно.

Или для развлечения родственников-барраярцев. Нажимаю на кнопку, запись начинает прокручиваться. Я смотрю не на изображение над видеопластиной - на Эрика. Он глядит, прищурясь, что-то хмыкает, пару раз просит поставить видео на паузу. Предложенных мною комментариев не потребовалось, опытному глазу и так все ясно, по крайней мере Эрик достаточно уверенно подытоживает, когда запись заканчивается:

\- Понятно. Да, забавная у вас техника.

Это все комментарии? Я не успеваю еще перевести дыхания, как барраярец все же добавляет, отведя взгляд от финального стоп-кадра:  
\- Если я спрошу, что именно он тебе сказал, ты смолчишь?

\- Тебе хочется слушать эту грязь? - невольно морщусь. Мало было парню проблем, так он решил себе еще добавить поводов для размышлений не лучшего характера? - Я не отказываю, просто...

\- Если я не услышу, в чем там было дело, я воображу себе что-то похуже, - резонно возражает Эрик. - Уж на ругательства у меня фантазия богатая.

И не только фантазия. Значение некоторых эпитетов, допускаемых моим новым родственником в речь, понятно мне только приблизительно, а грамматические конструкции, их породившие, церемониально сложны. Так что придется отвечать и быть точным в формулировках.

\- Мне было сказано, - сухо цитирую: - "Иллуми, ваша семья так заботится о низших расах, что впору предположить оригинальное увлечение. Ваш дикий родственник быстро сошелся с вашим братом... а потом и с вами, не так ли?" Ну и что-то, что тебе недолго осталось быть вдовцом Хисоки; я был уже настолько рассержен, что дословно не запомнил. - Отголоски пережитого тогда гнева заставляют меня хмуриться даже сейчас.

Как ни невероятно, но Эрик улыбается, чуть кривовато, но не яростно.  
\- Он имел в виду, что ты со мною спишь, и всего-то?  
Всего-то?! Я так ошарашен отсутствием его гнева, что только киваю, и Эрик прибавляет, кажется, стараясь объяснить свою позицию:  
\- Ладно бы я разозлился, но ты чего? - и тут его осеняет, и улыбка сходит с лица. - Или у вас связь с инопланетниками идет за особое извращение? Вроде как не с людьми?

Придумал же, параноик! Впрочем, я и сам не лучше.

\- Нет, - опровергаю я быстро. - Но это звучало так, словно ты попытался меня обольстить, ловко устроиться за счет семьи и тянуть из нее соки. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я. - Конечно, понимает. От этого все наши финансовые проблемы - или, точнее, проблемы с финансами, положенными ему по закону и по совести; его совесть их не способна принять. Ничего, способ обеспечить его деньгами я придумаю... - Соответственно, и я счел себя оскорбленным.

\- Оскорбительно быть обманутым низшей расой? - хмыкает он, и меня снова окатывает иррациональной злостью. Он ведь низший, действительно - но я уже не могу воспринимать этот факт как должно, и злюсь от упоминания кажущейся низости Эрика, как злился бы, увидев нечто достойное, брошенное в грязь.

\- Недостойно быть обманутым шлюхой, - отрезаю, чувствуя, что вступаю на рискованную территорию. - Которой ты не являешься.

Не надо было затрагивать скользких вопросов. Тихо, с тщательно скрываемой досадой, он тут же поправляет:

\- Я ведь вправду с ним... - прикусывает губу и продолжает, - не важно, чем платить. Я согласился, чтобы мне заплатили моей шкурой. Это не деньги, но тоже... мало хорошего. В конце концов, я офицер и мужчина, а не беззащитная девица. Значит, выбирал сам и сам виновен.

Тема ему мучительна, как ноющий от давней боли зуб и, как тот же зуб, не дает покоя, вынуждая трогать ее вновь и вновь. Навязчивость боли иногда затягивает, а ведь он сам пару дней назад просил меня о ней не вспоминать - сколько же раз он обещал себе не поднимать эту тему даже и в мыслях?

\- Слушай, хватит об этом, а? - прошу. Хватит с него самоедства. - Или тебе нужно все это выплеснуть, наконец, как грязную воду из чашки?

\- Тебе неприятно об этом говорить, я вижу, - произносит Эрик мягко и отстраненно, замыкаясь на глазах, точно ключик повернули. - Извини. Замнем для ясности.

\- Как хочешь, - вздыхаю. Сейчас мой гордец наверняка посчитает, что я посоветовал ему заткнуться, поэтому приходится добавить: - Я рад был бы дать тебе выговориться, но... не консервным же ножом вскрывать твое забрало?

Эрик невольно фыркает от смеха, представив картину, но добавляет серьезно:  
\- Да нет, не надо. Нет смысла жаловаться: чувствуешь себя все равно дураком, а толку чуть. Не солдатское это дело.

\- У вас солдат - это на всю жизнь? - неожиданно интересуюсь. Какое мне за дело до того, что там принято у агрессивных варваров на дальней планете?

\- Если кадровый, то на ее большую часть, - поясняет. - А форы вообще воинская каста.

\- Тяжело, - констатирую. - Но все-таки не безнадежно. Послушай, тебя будет очень раздражать, если я начну задавать вопросы вроде того, как звали твою матушку и на каком дереве был твой детский домик?

Дальше разговор переходит на необязательные мелочи и детские воспоминания - было же хоть какое-то детство у этого хмурого вояки? - и я с удовольствием рассказываю ему, что такое детский домик, как устроены окультуренные парки и почему у нас не принято наказывать за ссадины и испачканную одежду своих детей. К счастью, Эрик подхватывает разговор, и с минного поля, ежесекундно грозящего взрывом, мы, к моему облегчению, сходим довольно быстро. Беседа, даже лишившись драматической подкладки, остается интересной, явная взаимная симпатия греет душу, и остается только удивляться тому, как глубоко и прочно барраярская рука взяла меня за сердце.

Я уже почти свыкся с неустанным беспокойством сердца, ставшим моим тихим спутником, но только сейчас оно стало касаться не Эрика, но меня самого. Мне он нравится, даже, пожалуй, чрезмерно - а может ли случиться так, что и я ему тоже?

Вопрос пугает обоими ответами.

Если нет… что же, я не юноша, клянущийся умереть в случае любовной неудачи. Сейчас Эрик нетипично открыт, и я не могу понять, что это - наивность доверия или готовность шагнуть навстречу. Или он, как и я, воспринимает разницу между нами как преодолимую и понемногу привыкает не только к моему обществу и вниманию, но и к расширяющимся перспективам отношений?

Если да - то впереди у меня как минимум несколько восхитительных мгновений. Я солгу, если скажу, что не понимаю, как сильно меня влечет к этому странному созданию. Но есть и аспект исключительно неприятный. Недолгий красивый роман, бередящий душу в первую очередь своей нестандартностью, может обернуться для парня куда большими и худшими последствиями. Учитывая без того гигантский долг моей семьи, смогу ли я взять на плечи еще и эту ношу?

"Трусость или благоразумие?" - думаю я, прогуливаясь по дорожкам сада, пока медики производят очередные лечебные процедуры над человеком, занявшим мои мысли больше, чем должно. Что, если я, сделав над собой усилие, остановлю зарождающееся влечение? Чего я тем самым лишу Эрика и себя самого?


	14. Эрик

Не дело испытывать скуку даже в отсутствие уехавшего по делам Иллуми Эйри. Пускай на эти дни моя жизнь ограничена стенами дома (точнее, оградой поместья), но дом - не тюремная камера, а, наоборот, поле деятельности для человека умного и любопытного. А карту-схему дома я отыскал прямо в комм-пульте. Крайняя степень педантичности дворецкого или требуемый всякой бюрократией план эвакуации при пожаре? А, может, кто-то из предыдущих обитателей искал применение своим художественным талантам, вдохновенно изображая небрежной акварелью "планиметрия, особняк в разрезе, вид сверху, масштаб один к пятистам"? Библиотека - на первом этаже, слева.

Дверь не заперта, значит, территория не запретна. Устраиваюсь за библиотечным комм-пультом, нацедив себе из здешнего бара стакан ярко-зеленого мятного напитка. Комм гарантированно соединен с местной и общедоступными базами данных. Наверное, есть и приватный канал персонально для владельцев дома, но пробиваться к нему не стану: взлом цетских информсистем - занятие для виртуоза. Я тяну холодящую язык жидкость через соломинку и просто листаю всплывший над видеопластиной каталог.

Любознательность исподтишка переходит в любопытство - и я тянусь в раздел "Статистика". Последнее обращение к библиотечной базе... да, дней десять назад. Список запрошенной литературы короткий, но тематика впечатляющая: "Социокультурные аспекты барраярской войны".

Лорд Эйри добросовестно постарался пополнить свои знания о странном чужаке. В его улове - военные мемуары, якобы беспристрастные рассуждения политиков, научно-популярные обзоры... А я, предположим, интересуюсь заметками на полях. Открываю. Тон мемуаров предсказуем: псевдонаучный или ироничный, словно пишущий предпочитал похвалиться красотой слога и глубиной интеллекта, нежели сказать что-либо существенное о банальной войне с горсткой варваров в галактическом захолустье. Статистики сил (и потерь) за двадцать лет войны, разумеется, нет, но грубая прикидка в полмиллиона для численности цетагандийского корпуса совпадает с тем, что я знаю и так. Подробнее же вдаваться в детали не хочется: чтение одновременно притягательно и неприятно. Вражеская пропаганда, неприличное чтиво. Кривое зеркало, которое злонамеренно искажает картинку, но как ни протирай его платком, четче не сделается. И инстинктивно хочется поспорить, но не с кем, не с буковками же на экране.

В раздражении на себя самого закрываю наскучившие мемуары и принимаюсь шарить по базе данных и полкам библиотеки.

Мальчишкой я воспринимал библиотеку как загадочную пещеру с сокровищами, а добытую книгу стремглав утаскивал в комнату, обеспечивая себя на ночь увлекательным развлечением с новомодным электрическим фонариком под одеялом, а на утро - трепкой от отца либо наставника за то, что не успевал проснуться вовремя. Но нынешняя сокровищница навевает мне тихую настороженность, словно между немногих настоящих книг и бесчисленных стопок тонких футляров (с дисками, как я убедился, открыв один) могут таиться капканы.

Вынимаю я футляры, едва прихватив двумя пальцами. Они все разные, похоже, ручной работы и совершенно необычные. Осязание и зрение спорят друг с другом: тканый шелк плотный, словно пластик; расписная кожа тонкая, как шелк; странная хрустящая бумага похожа скорее на пергамент. Рисунок на каждом свой; связан ли он с содержанием диска или порядковым номером на шелковой ленте у корешка, понять пока не удается. Вот притулившиеся в углу на нижней полке простые пластиковые блистеры с дисками просты и понятны. "Танец волн"? Сейчас посмотрим...

Начало просмотра озвучено длинной музыкальной фразой, нарастающей по мере того, как из темного марева над видеопластиной проявляется картинка. Музыка действительно воскрешает в памяти плеск волн на южном пляже и образы лежащих на песке загорелых купальщиц. Шалости подсознания, наверное. Волны - мягкие складки - развеиваются, теплеют и быстро переливаются в контуры откровенно обнаженных тел. Скорее рисунок, чем живая съемка - линии нереально четкие, кожа подчеркнуто безупречна, формы гипертрофированные, а текучие движения танца требуют сверхъестественной гибкости. Изображение укрупняется, позволяя самым выгодным образом разглядеть тела, вызывающе влажно поблескивающие. Танцующие - мужчины, женщины? - сближаются, ритм едва заметно нарастает, голос флейты совершенно по-человечески всхлипывает, и ракурс смещается под таким углом, что я наконец ошарашенно понимаю: мне демонстрируют не экзотический танец, а откровенный секс. Вот черт! Самое последнее, что мне сейчас надо, - быть застигнутым за таким просмотром и поспешным самоудовлетворением под изящную музыку...

Я резко выключаю запись, но какие там регистры воздействия на психику цеты могли применить, могу только догадываться: пары минут фильма хватило для сильнейшего возбуждения. Некстати так, словно у меня вдруг резко встало на плац-параде, на смотру. Аналогия прямая: какие-то десять минут назад я еще размышлял о делах военных. Впрочем, с начала сеансов массажа это не первый подобного рода конфуз. Ладно, утренняя эрекция - штука нормальная до обыденности, да и ванная рядом; хуже, когда я ощущаю полную готовность к бою, лежа на животе, пока над моей спиной профессионально трудятся чужие руки. Озвучивать эту проблему я не намерен: в лучшем случае я получу тонну лапши на уши в виде рассуждений о раскупорке энергий в области поясницы, в худшем же создам впечатление, что желаю прыгнуть к нему в постель. Но для себя самого я случившееся честно подмечаю, мысленно говоря "раз", потом "два", потом "снова". Может, стоило бы свернуть сеансы, душевного спокойствия ради, но тут уже логика не дает ходу эмоциям: если я намерен уехать поскорей, надо делать все возможное для быстрейшего выздоровления; если же я желаю здесь пробыть какое-то время, не стоит оскорблять хозяина дома отказом от помощи.

Если, конечно, он сам не таит скрытого умысла, щупая меня под шумок?..

О, да; параноики живут долго... и весело. Если не хочу свихнуться, надо срочно подумать о чем-нибудь другом. А на будущее, поскольку ни одна из медсестер не выражает желание предаться со мной греху, остерегаться дисков в простых пластиковых футлярах безо всяких надписей. Вот уж не подумал бы, что великолепный гем-лорд держит в библиотеке полку с обычной порнушкой, не из дорогих, судя по обложке. А может, захватить образчик этого творчества с собою в комнату? Если спохватится владелец, его должна успокоить записка "взял я, верну, как надоест". Или лучше не баловаться гипнотическими игрушками там, где голодному мужику вроде меня хватит толики воображения и собственного кулака? Обдумаю-ка этот вопрос на досуге, а пока изучу приличную часть коллекции.

Через некоторое время я выясняю, как смотреть к дискам аннотации - они проявляются внутри обложки, стоит дважды дернуть за шелковый ярлык, - но ученое настроение уже, разумеется, не возвращается. Гораздо любопытнее просто раccмотреть помещение. Зажигаю свет; заодно включаю и подсветку в аквариумах, и длинные синие рыбы принимаются энергично сновать туда-сюда, настораживая меня всякий раз, когда я ловлю краем глаза их плавное движение. За лаковыми раздвижными створками шкафов последовательно обнаруживаются: второй бар, вертящиеся на штифтах стеклянные панели с пересыпающимся песком, коллекция загадочных бутылочек темного стекла с притертой пробкой, кованые лопаточки, напольные часы и чехол с самой настоящей гитарой.

***

Иллуми Эйри возвращается поздно вечером, когда я уже перестаю его ждать.

\- Кто там? - непроизвольно удивляюсь в ответ на стук в дверь.

Более не рассчитывая сегодня на визит вежливости, я совершил простительное прегрешение против местного этикета. Надрался за вечер, проще говоря. Моя гитарная муза требует сперва угостить ее глоточком, и лишь потом начинает наигрывать над ухом нужный напев. Конечно, язык у меня не заплетается, и по половице с закрытыми глазами я пройду, но помешанный на запахах субъект точно учует амбре.

Вошедший Иллуми, разумеется, принюхивается, но от комментариев деликатно воздерживается. Кроме одного: - Не знал, что ты умеешь играть.

\- В пределах, - поясняю лаконично, маскируя хмельную неловкость под сосредоточенное подтягивание колков. - Но инструмент не попорчу. Ничего, что я его позаимствовал?

\- Ничего, - отзывается, усаживаясь в кресло и уютно в нем потягиваясь. - Я на ней все равно не играю, это для гостей.

А я играть люблю и умею. Гитара - вещь объемная, но легкая, не мешает нести прочую поклажу. Даже на войне невозможно жить только подсчетом скальпов и чисткой оружия. Тем, кто умел сочинять песни, играл и имел не слишком противный голос, по вечерам доставалось самое теплое место у костра.

Что бы такое спеть в ответ на любезное приглашение? Военные марши придутся не к месту, лирики в моем арсенале не слишком много. Может, вот эту?

...Бокал не стоит ни секунды пуст,  
А воздух - хоть режь ножом.  
Луна, покраснев от наших беспутств,  
Нырнула за ближний дом.  
Пока не окончилась ночь - гуляй,  
Без памяти, без помех;  
В решетке старого хрусталя  
Рубиновый заперт грех...

Постепенно ускоряя ритм, от начала к концу песни, изо всех сил пытаюсь представить человеку из чуждой культуры всю прелесть легкого хмельного безумия, о котором сейчас вспоминается с горчащей ноткой ностальгии. Нормального вина здесь не достать, а разведенный со сливками медицинский спирт - старое партизанское средство лишь на крайний случай, как сейчас.

\- Я действительно могу быть за тебя спокоен, раз эта песня тебе вспомнилась первой, - комментирует Иллуми, улыбаясь, словно мой выбор был тонкой шуткой, которую он по достоинству оценил.

\- А почему спокоен? - удивляюсь. Я-то ждал возмущения на некуртуазную тему спиртного.

\- Раз тебе на ум приходят грехи и беспутства, - смеется он, - следовательно, организм может позволить себе роскошь необязательных желаний.

Так. Мысли он, что ли, читает? Или у меня все на физиономии с самого визита в библиотеку написано? Да нет, в этом случае я бы спел ему что-нибудь вроде "повстречала невинная дева восемнадцать отважных солдат". Похабщины этой, пусть и не собственного сочинения, у меня в памяти хоть залейся.

\- Ладно, я и сам выпью, - машу рукой, виртуозно сводя беспутство к неодобряемому здесь пьянству. - Твое здоровье! - Выдыхаю после жгучего глотка и вежливо интересуюсь: - А что привык слушать ты? Или гитара "для гостей" - просто дань вежливости?

Пожимает плечами. - Обычно играет Арно - это мой хороший друг и, по совместительству, мастер романтических баллад.

М-да. Романтика и любовная лирика - не мой конек. Если вспомнить пошловатый анекдот про четыре вида любви и иллюстрации, у меня рифмуется в основном последний из них, "любовь к Родине". Но все же обещаю отыскать что-нибудь подходящее.

Цетагандиец с серьезным видом благодарит, поясняя: - Не то чтобы опоры дома могли рухнуть от твоего репертуара, но все же...

Вознамерься я исполнить свой репертуар целиком, рухнул бы сам гем. В обморок. Странная они все-таки нация: мужики, делающие вид, что они по-дамски воспитанно-утонченны. А ведь люди везде люди, и на нашу планету высадились отнюдь не ценители классического балета.

\- Учти, эта штука специально поется "со слезой", - предупреждаю, выбрав нечто из недлинного романтического списка.

... Мчатся годы - как хищные пули,  
Время юности кажется сном,  
Если б мы туда чудом вернулись -  
Что могли бы исправить в былом?

Мы - рабы наших вечных ошибок,  
Нашей страсти и нашей судьбы,  
Только струны рыдают фальшиво:  
"Если бы... если бы... если бы..."

\- Я приятно удивлен стилем. Военная лирика? - интересуется Иллуми, с задумчивым видом выслушав романс до конца.

Традиционный сюжет брака по сговору и последующих лирических страданий к войне отношения имеет мало. Ах да, "хищные пули". Метафора, объясняю я, не более того. Все-таки форы - каста солдат, а уж наше поколение и не знало другой жизни (молчу о причинах, подтекст и так понятен обоим). Дайте Барраяру времени и свободы, и поговорим на эту тему через сто лет, а, Иллуми?

Он незло усмехается. - С учетом последних технологий, пожалуй, что может удаться. Правда, мы оба будем совершеннейшими старцами, рассыпающими вокруг себя песок...

Упаси боже! Развожу руками. - Дожить до ста тридцати - кошмар. Я не привык загадывать так далеко. На день вперед, на месяц, на год максимум...

\- Помечтать-то можно? - возражает этот фантазер. - Уверен, спорить мы и через сто лет не прекратим. Так и вижу, как ты кипятишься, тряся сединами. А я гордо медитирую в этот момент в соседнем кресле, готовясь к достойной кончине, и никто тебе не помешает огреть меня тростью, на практике демонстрируя преимущество барраярских вооруженных сил.

Хохочет. Я невольно присоединяюсь, а, отсмеявшись, не отказываюсь заполировать удовольствие еще одним глотком. В голове шумит приятным фоновым гулом - как прибой в морской раковине. И хмельная рассеянность не дает моментально среагировать на сказанное добродушным тоном: - Хороший у тебя голос.

Комплимент? Неужели в том самом лесу, где водятся лисы, издохло что-то крупное? - Ты терпеливый слушатель, - только и могу ответить.

\- Мне просто нравится, - отвечает без обиняков. - А у тебя все песни любимые, как у Арно, или есть особенно соответствующая натуре?

\- Не знаю, - развожу руками. - Что последним напишется - то и любимое, обычно так. Под настроение.

\- Споешь последнюю? - интересуется. Физиономия у него осторожная, словно хотел сказать что-то важнее, но передумал.

Да пожалуйста. Последняя у меня еще свеженькая, как буханка только из печи, с подгорелой корочкой. Далека от романтики, что есть, то есть. Зато достаточно коротка.  
Чуть мешкаю, пробуя новые аккорды и устанавливая пальцы на грифе.

Ушло навсегда, как вода в песок,  
Былое мое везенье:  
Для правильной смерти, и то не смог  
Я выбрать должное время.

Ритм у песни вышел простой, рубленый, почти немелодичный. Наверняка в глазах здешнего народа именно такой пристал барраярцу.

Не понимаю, кем дальше быть  
В спектакле этом гротесковом.  
За крайнюю дурость моей судьбы  
Я взял бы расчет, да не с кого.

Я сам от нее получу сполна,  
За всяческий промах - втрое:  
Удача - капризная девка; она  
Любит одних героев.

Я не герой, уж точно. Что было - то сплыло. Теперь только и могу, что языком трепать. Те же жалобы на жизнь я, помнится, прежде излагал скучной прозой, но, может, эстетической цетагандийской натуре стихи ближе? Сложилось вот сегодня, когда я вздумал отдохнуть в обнимку с гитарой.

\- Ты не боишься упрекать свою удачу? - спрашивает Иллуми после долгой паузы. - Это дурной знак. Она действительно капризна... и любит поклонение.

\- Меня она из рядов своих поклонников с треском выставила. - Широкий залихватский жест выходит чересчур размашистым. Опьянение меня все-таки настигло. Вместе с неудержимым зевком, после которого я запоздало прикрываю рот ладонью.

\- Ты устал, - констатирует. Что в переводе должно означать "ты пьян" или "хватит на сегодня песен". - Может, ляжешь спать?

\- Пожалуй, - соглашаюсь. - Спать - это хорошо. Ох и будет меня колбасить завтра с утра... - На великодушное предложение подлечить меня микстурой отвечаю пьяно и решительно: - Не заслужил! И вообще, если бы природа не изобрела похмелье, человечество бы позорно спилось, - добавляю нравоучительно, вытягиваюсь на покрывале и закрываю глаза. - Спокойной ночи.

***

Я не получаю наутро на свою гудящую голову ожидаемого разноса за пьянство, и мне делается даже слегка совестно. Если цетагандийцу хватило выдержки не критиковать мои обычаи, надо бы оказать ответную любезность, преодолеть лень и познакомиться с его. Начиная с того, что у меня есть под рукой и что не противоречит моим принципам, разумеется. Гем-грим в перечень не входит.

Когда я спускаюсь к обеду с листком бумаги в руках и уделяю ему внимания больше, чем свежей ветчине, Иллуми удивляется.

\- Задачка на логическое сложение, - приходится объяснить. - Слушай, у вас еще никто не впадал в приступ буйной шизофрении в ванной комнате?

Только что я методично проинспектировал флаконы на полочке под зеркалом. Их обилие и надписи не обнадежили. В названиях использовались исключительно поэтические словеса типа драгоценных жемчужин, лунного света и драконьего дыхания; комментарии "оказывает благоприятное воздействие на ваше состояние, когда Луна на закате входит в знак Тельца" вызывали желание полезть то ли в библиотеку за таблицами эфемерид, то ли в бар за коньяком (которого здесь нет); странной формы корешки в пузырьках насторожили, а цветная косметика для тела, якобы меняющая окраску в зависимости от настроения, показалась клоунской. Часть субстанций была липкой и совершенно не мылилась, я еле отскреб их с ладони. Целая батарея масел оказалась в основном приятна на запах, но бесполезна. Уже задним числом я понял, что в ванном шкафчике гостевых комнат и должно стоять нечто, совсем для меня не предназначенное, вроде набора из десятков крошечных кисточек и баночек для нанесения гем-грима...

Устрашенный, я, наконец, залез в ванну с самым нейтральным куском простого белого мыла, клятвенно пообещав себе разобраться во всей этой премудрости или приказать слугам убрать все лишнее с глаз долой. Вот и изучаю список наибольших странностей, шевеля губами, потому что запомнить это наизусть - еще тот труд.

\- Почему шизофрении? - не понимает он.

\- А что, нормальный человек полезет в ванную с астрологическим справочником? А заодно с определителем по ботанике? - Шутка обиды не вызвала, вот и славно.

В ответ получаю под салат добродушное объяснение насчет традиции, по которой "препараты красоты" называются как можно более замысловато. - Вряд ли кому-то понравится мазать на себя диэтилтетрахлористый эфир уксусной кислоты? - выговаривает Эйри без запинки. - А это лунная пыль и есть. Отбеливающее средство.

Фыркаю. Химическое название было бы честней - оно как предупреждение перед входом на минное поле. Всяких претенциозно обозванных баночек и коробочек там под сотню; как цеты только все запоминают? Для меня и собственная ванна при комнате, со всеми этими приспособлениями, сантехникой и маслами, - уже развратная роскошь. Дома помещения для мытья были общие, приборы же для утреннего умывания ограничивались кувшином с теплой водой и тазиком для бритья.

\- Кстати, ты там что-то конкретное искал? - интересуется хозяин дома.

\- Любопытствовал, чем пахнет, - пожимаю плечами. Судя по сложным объяснениям Иллуми, аромат не менее важен для здешнего народа, чем грим. Продолжая аналогию, если наши мундиры - это их раскраска, то наш этикет - это их духи? Одевшего чужой мундир расстреливают, да я сам скорее перережу себе глотку, чем намажу лицо. А вот приложить к себе чужие правила приличия мне показалось не таким криминалом. Однако мои утренние изыскания в области душистой маскировки окончились ничем. - Запахи странные. Одни - слишком сладкие, женские. А другие просто разжигают аппетит: я не пирог, чтобы пахнуть клубникой, жареным орехом или ванилью. Хорошо, что нашлось простое мыло. - C удовольствием потянувшись, беру тост и начинаю мазать его сырной пастой, потом обмакиваю кусочек мяса в соус. - С ним меньше шансов ошибиться.

\- Мыло тоже пахнет, - подсказывает он любезно. - Я чувствую. Миндальное молоко - очень устойчивый запах, хотя ненавязчивый и совсем невинный. Не меняет вкус блюд, не имеет двойного значения... Да, значения, не ужасайся. Обычный составной запах имеет от одного до девяти символических значений, в среднем - четыре-пять. Кое-кто даже гадает на духах.

Характер, символизм, мода, приличия... Я ощущаю укол досады, понимая, что маскировка не удастся: множество тонких нюансов аромата, естественных для выросшего здесь, чужака мгновенно сделают нелепым. - Правильно я ограничился мылом. Так и представляю, как принюхиваешься и хихикаешь, - поморщившись. Да, я лучше буду выглядеть диким, чем смешным. Хотя интересно: что мне за дело, смешон я ему или симпатичен?

\- Я предпочту смеяться по другому поводу, - внезапно посерьезнев, обещает гем-лорд. - Тем более что чутье у тебя есть. Миндаль - совсем нейтрален: чистота, спокойствие, белый цвет и четвертый месяц года. Тебе подходит.

Чутье? Пальцем в небо. В цетском парфюмерном магазине я буду смотреться не более осмысленно, чем инопланетник в барраярской оружейной лавке, о чем я и сообщаю.

\- Хорошая аналогия, - одобряет Иллуми, не принимая моего самоуничижения, маскирующего попытку отступления. - Ароматы - именно оружие, а точнее - броня. В каком-то смысле - корректор поведения и того, кто его носит и того, кто с ним общается. Нет, не вскидывайся, с тобою я им не пользуюсь. Разве что стандартным набором оборонительных средств, подспорьем для моего душевного спокойствия. А ты можешь ответить мне тем же. - Смотрит на меня с внезапным, почти острым интересом. - Я кое-что из душистых субстанций захватил сюда. Хочешь научиться?

***

\- Это для тебя духи - забава, - рассказывает Иллуми, открывая передо мною дверь кабинета. - Истинный гем воспринимает их... как одежду, пожалуй. Не то чтобы было запрещено не пользоваться парфюмом - это не гем-грим, официальными церемониями не предписан, - но выйти на люди без него - примерно то же самое, что в парадной накидке и босым. Вызовет недоумение и желание проверить, все ли в порядке с психикой.

Вхожу, по многолетней привычке замерев у двери на мгновение, чтобы просканировать обстановку. Защитные рефлексы. Атавизм. Решительно сажусь в предложенное кресло и наблюдаю, как Иллуми заставляет стол флаконами и коробочками. Разнообразными, от крошечных стеклянных ампулок с притертыми крышечками, до приземистых фарфоровых флаконов. Штук двадцать пять наберется.

\- Это готовые составы, - поясняет он. - Пока попробуем их.

\- Ты всем этим действительно пользуешься или просто хранишь про запас?

\- Да. А что удивительного? - переспрашивает, внимательно перебирая пузырьки. - Этот, например, подходит для пасмурных дней, когда хочется забраться под одеяло с книгой и коробкой шоколада. Очень уютный, чуть минорный запах - глициния в основе. Кстати, используется при чаепитиях. Настраивает на долгие размышления. Запах оранжевых плодов согревает, бодрит и заставляет верить в лучшее. Аромат полыни - рождает беспричинную грусть. И так далее. - Из скопища флаконов извлекается простой керамический сосуд в половину пальца высотой, ассиметричный и без надписей. - Пожалуй, это. "Охотящийся ястреб". Попробуй.

Запах сильный, но не резкий, холодный и очень характерный. И уже через минуту он едва ощущается, как и положено для мужского одеколона.

\- Я им пользуюсь, когда нужно, чтобы никто не усомнился в том, что меня лучше не задирать, - объясняет Иллуми и улыбается так, словно перед ним испуганное дитя, которое нужно непременно подбодрить. - Официальный парфюм; в самый раз для общения с недоброжелателями. Не слабый, не навязчивый, гармоничный...

Он разливается соловьем, я поддакиваю, и вдруг понимаю, что в желании угодить и наладить отношения зашел слишком далеко. Хочу ему понравиться, или того хуже, подольститься к человеку, от которого завишу? М-да, а я точно знаю, что хуже?

\- Сам не знаю, зачем тебя расспрашиваю и что из этого пойдет мне на пользу, - говорю честно. - В духах я разбираюсь, как коза в агрономии.

\- Ну так еще разберешься, - отвечает, отсмеявшись. - Нормальный мужской ответ на вызов: стараться преуспеть в том, за что взялся. Ты понемногу исцеляешься, вот и пробуешь силы.

\- Ну какой же это вызов - попытка уподобиться тебе? - усмехаюсь невесело. Выливаю на палец каплю из флакончика и отдаю его. Ерошу волосы пятерней, в невольном смущении несильно дергая себя за торчащий "ежик".

\- Ты боишься, что Цетаганда тебя съест, - догадывается Иллуми, и, в общем-то, попадает в точку. - Даже не съест - незаметно растворит. Подозреваешь, что раз мне сломать тебя не удалось, так теперь решил коварно размягчить комфортом и притворным уважением? И еще заставляю получать от этого размякания удовольствие? - Он с легким стуком ставит на стол флакон, который до того бездумно вертел в пальцах

Парадоксальная фраза. - А разве можно заставить получить удовольствие?

\- К сожалению, можно, - явно со знанием дела, морщась, отвечает. - В результате получаем либо мягкую восковую лужицу, принимающую любую угодную хозяину форму, либо - если жертва достаточно сильна духом - сломанную противоречием личность. Но ты - не жертва. Ты человек, который вдруг понял, что принципы, которыми он руководствовался долгое время, нужно подправить. Не изменять себе в главном, а лишь подкорректировать. Главное все равно остается - как компас внутри.

Да. Десять лет подряд этот компас указывал на транспарант "Смерть цетам", а теперь... выясняется, что от этого принципа можно отказаться и жить дальше. Что еще я могу изменить, не теряя себя самого? Все происходит так незаметно, так плавно...

Трясу головой. - Мы заболтались. Пришли духи смотреть, ну так давай.

\- Запах уже проявился. Позволишь? - Склоняется поближе - почти к самой границе личного пространства, - принюхивается и замечает удовлетворенно. - Мне нравится. Такое впечатление, что у этого ястреба белые крылья. Тебе ид... - прочистив горло, - подходит.

Белые? Ах да, миндальное мыло. Метафора. Бывают ястребы с белым оперением? Я не видел, хотя в кречатне мальчишкой завороженно торчал, пока не выгонят. Но раз подходит, хорошо.

\- Эксперимент удался. Можно позаимствовать этот флакон, если завтра тебе все равно не ехать на официальную встречу?

Иллуми замирает, чуть ли не ладонью прикрывая духи. - Н-нет, - извиняющимся тоном. - Видишь ли, Эрик: этим составом пользуюсь только я. - Я только открываю рот, чтобы взять свою просьбу назад, как к извинению добавляется объяснение, начатое издалека: - Помнишь тех газетчиков? Ты сердился, что я не предупредил тебя заранее о щекотливых вопросах. Это один из них. - Задумчиво покусывает губу, медлит, явно подбирая формулировку. - Если кто-то пахнет моим ароматом, это обычно означает, что он, э-э, взял его с моей подушки. Есть, конечно, вариант, что таким образом ты просто обозначил подчинение моей воле...

Перевожу с языка цетагандийца, озадаченного необходимостью говорить обиняками о вещах для него естественных, на обычный. "Все сочтут, что я с тобою сплю". Что ж, сам Иллуми больше не считает такой намек оскорблением; это раньше брезгливое "завели себе барраярца!" непременно требовалось гасить кровью. Остается выяснить, насколько оскорблен возможной непристойностью я. Привычно ожидаю от себя вспышки гнева... и неожиданно разражаюсь смехом.

\- Не завидую идиотам, обвиняющих нас в том, в чем мы точно не грешны, - фыркаю, почему-то уверенный, что в этой ситуации мы союзники. Еще у меня на языке вертится предложение обсудить, как совместно свести урон его репутации к минимуму, но я его сглатываю. Я помню, насколько ревниво мой гем относится к любому посягательству на его прерогативу справляться с неприятностями самому. Что ж, цетские кумушки - не такой сложный противник.

\- Лучше смеяться над сплетней, чем самим делать из себя посмешище, - соглашается Иллуми, облегченно выдохнув, когда не слышит от меня ни злости, ни приглашения поспорить.

\- Кстати, - запоздало меня осеняет, - выходит, мое желание познакомиться с твоими ароматами весьма интимно? И... просьба порыться в шкафу тоже?

\- Это где-то на грани между флиртом и обольщением, - честно признается он.

Оп-па. Это как удар под ложечку - выяснить, что все время я, оказывается, успешно с ним кокетничал. К черту сплетни, тут ситуация посерьезней. Неведение не освобождает от ответственности. Мне встать, вежливо сказать "спасибо" и поскорее пойти умыться, желательно с дегтярным мылом, чтобы уж наверняка отбить запах? То, что уходить не хочется, задачи не облегчает. Интерес к чужой личной жизни, острый до жадности, может сыграть со мной дурную шутку. А впрочем, что мне терять? Уж точно не невинность, мать ее за ногу. Чем скорее я дам гему Эйри неосторожный повод меня домогаться, тем проще мне будет, разругавшись, укатить с легкой душою в неизвестность. И не примериваться к Цетаганде, как к чуть подгнившему, но весьма привлекательному персику, который так и просится в руки.

\- Любопытство меня погубит, - отвечаю расхожей фразой, не отвечая ничего.

Иллуми смотрит на меня, глаза в глаза. - Твое любопытство носит академический интерес?

\- Собираюсь ли я писать трактат "Быт и уклад жизни гем-лорда"? - сопротивляюсь из последних остатков иронии. - Ничуть. А хочешь узнать нечто другое, спрашивай конкретнее.

Долгая задумчивая пауза. - Я тебе нравлюсь?

Куда уж конкретней!

\- Ты мне интересен. - Расшифровывая для себя самого: он мне симпатичен, с ним хочется общаться, он составляет большую долю моих размышлений, его прикосновения, как ни странно, приятны, и я доверчив с ним вне всяких границ разумного. Но он-то со своей цетагандийской колокольни имеет в виду другое, хочу ли я его?

Вопрос не смешной. После лагеря и господина коменданта секс с мужчиной - что в моей жизни и так случалось лишь пару раз, - привлекательным не кажется вовсе. Если я лягу с Иллуми в постель, случится одно из двух: либо, с большей вероятностью, будет неприятно и неловко, либо неким чудом (вариант, умением) мне сделают хорошо. Ничего страшнее разочарования обоим не грозит; он осторожен, а мое тело, увы, научено, как смягчить неприятные ощущения до переносимых. А если стыд и недовольство расшвыряют нас в разные стороны, это, может и к лучшему. Шоковая терапия, которая положит конец странной привязанности. Исцелюсь я от нее и уеду или успокоюсь и останусь, в любом случае я перестану дразнить его и смущать себя этим долбаным нечаянным флиртом.

Остался последний шанс сказать решительное "нет" и отправиться умываться... - М-м... да. А я тебе?

Оно стоило того - хотя бы чтобы поглядеть на ошеломленное выражение на раскрашенной физиономии, сопровождающее ответное "да". Жаль, под гримом не видно, покраснел ли цетагандиец. - Эрик! - спохватывается он, но предостерегающее восклицание переходит в почти жалобное: - Не провоцируй меня.

\- Не провоцирую, - киваю серьезно. - Но нам стоило об этом поговорить. И о провокациях в том числе. И о том, что если тебе неудобно мое откровенное любопытство, терпеть ты не обязан. Можешь отказаться, скажем, от массажа.

\- Вот наглец. И не подумаю, - наконец-то расплывается в улыбке.

\- Значит, там и разберемся, Как обычно, после ужина, - назначаю я точку-без-возврата и, пока сам не передумал, удаляюсь из комнаты... по наитию прихватив с собою запрещенный керамический флакон.

Похоже, в эти духи что-то добавлено. Психотропное. Иначе не объяснишь чушь, что я нес, и спокойно-умиротворенное состояние, за ней последовавшее. По логике вещей, мне стоит собирать вещи, намереваясь покинуть этот дом в лучшем случае перед ужином, а в худшем - наутро. Вместо этого я валяюсь на кровати, ловлю ноздрями витающий в воздухе призрак "Белого ястреба" и тяну время, как тянут бокал вина. Неопределенность не заставляет меня беситься, как обычно, и даже любопытство не жжет, а лишь мягко щекочет где-то в затылке.


	15. Иллуми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ТРЕТЬЯ. Любовник

\- Знаешь, целоваться с человеком, лежащим в кровати, в то время как ты сам сидишь в кресле рядом, дьявольски неудобно...

Это неоспоримое утверждения произношу, глядя на Эрика, расслабленно распластавшегося на постели после массажа. А может, «расслабленно» – не самое верное слово? Скрытое напряжение, предвкушение, реакция на мои касания – все это его не миновало, хоть он и старается сохранить внешне целомудренную бесстрастность. Я знаю это по себе. Я едва дожил до вечера в беспомощном, неверящем, мучительно-сладком ожидании. Слабость нетерпения, которой почему-то не стыдно; даже спичка cломалась у меня в руках, когда я попробовал разжечь камин, и Эрику пришлось взять инициативу в свои руки, опустившись на колени рядом.

В Эрике все сильнее чувствуется телесный голод – и не тот, который утоляется набегом на полный буфет. Хотя он жаловался за ужином на волчий аппетит и даже вслух заподозрил в этом эффекте парфюм, но я-то знаю: всего лишь организм пытается взять свое после того, как мы вместе преодолели непростой перевал взаимного признания.

Ни голодать, ни мерзнуть я ему не дам – и, борясь с вечерним холодом, комнату наполняет жар от разожженного камина, не давая полураздетому и разгоряченному барраярцу даже повода потянуться за одеялом. А за терпение, неподвижность, упрямое нежелание просить пощады, когда ладони прошлись по всей его спине, не минуя и самой свежей хирургической отметины на пояснице, - за все это ему полагается законная награда.

Когда недавно Эрик имел неосторожность пошутить про мою тяжкую обязанность его баловать, я немедленно развил эту тему до пунктов, подпунктов, графика, неустоек и сатисфакции за неудовлетворительный результат. Вот теперь - исполняю, изумляясь силе своей физической реакции... и, признаться, отсутствию неприятных ощущений, не только своих. У меня никогда еще не было любовника с таким количеством телесных повреждений, и еще не факт, что Эрик решится пойти до конца, но он принимает мои прикосновения без страха и без отвращения, что поразительно приятно и, в большой степени, неожиданно.

Склоняюсь пониже - волосы, соскользнув, щекочут его плечо, - заглядываю в глаза. Не вытеснило ли физическое блаженство остатки давешнего любопытства? Что питает его доверие? Как после лагерных событий он, барраярец, вообще способен испытывать желание к мужчине?

\- Мое варварское бесстыдство, - хрипловато сообщает Эрик, - отнюдь не доходит до того, чтобы приглашать кого-то в свою постель.

Что это, отказ? Боюсь, мое лицо отражает всю гамму разочарования - и покорности. Я не пойду дальше, чем дозволено, Эрику нечего бояться повторений.

Очевидно, барраярец читает по лицу. Иначе с чего бы ему смеяться, негромко и необидно и, протянув руку, гладить меня по щеке?

\- Смотри, вытащу тебя оттуда, - объявляю о намерениях. - История показывает, что свою территорию вы защищаете до последнего.

Эрик неспешно убирает руку, потягивается и усаживается на край кровати, вид у него до крайности довольный.

\- И давно это у нас в программе появился пункт "целоваться"? - осведомляется он, ухмыляясь и зная ответ. После успешно проведенной им провокации я бы этот пункт возвел в ранг параграфа. О чем и сообщаю.

\- По утрам, - предлагает он, развивая тему в перспективе. - После завтрака. Как полагаешь, для воспитания силы воли или, напротив, на сладкое?

Надо полагать, это зависит не только от моих желаний. - А ты бы чего хотел? - нервничая и пряча под шуткой серьезность вопроса, уточняю. И, о чудо, получаю совершенно исчерпывающий ответ.

\- Неожиданности, - задумчиво и полувопросительно сообщает Эрик. - Утоления собственного любопытства. Чего-нибудь изысканно сибаритского, и толику хулиганства впридачу. Видишь, какой перечень. И это только первое, что приходит мне в голову.

Сейчас, занятые полушутливой болтовней, мы оба тянем время, снижаем градус нервозности. Надеюсь, не мне одному эта пауза кажется исполненной предвкушения.

\- Так как? - пополнив имеющийся у парня опыт еще одним поцелуем, интересуюсь. - Воспитываешь волю или лакомишься?

\- Риск - сам по себе удовольствие, - Эрик легонько покусывает нижнюю губу и расплывается в улыбке. - Тебе как показалось, искушенный ты мой?

Одновременно уход от ответа, легкий комплимент мне и столь же завуалированная похвальба его собственной мужественностью. Что мне могло показаться, как он полагает? Для меня тоже справедливы оба смысла.

Эрик поднимается, полураздетый, и смотрит на меня вопросительно. Почти глаза-в-глаза - он ниже меня, аутская кровь в роду вообще сказывается в первую очередь на росте, - и, кажется, его это чуть смущает.

\- Умерь свой здравый смысл, - прошу. У меня его сейчас за двоих, а от Эрика мне важнее добиться непосредственности реакций. Наклоняюсь поближе, проводя пальцами по шее вниз, по рельефу впадинок между ключицами, медленно от плеча до запястья, переворачиваю жесткую ладонь, целую. Он ощутимо вздрагивает, и я очень мягко предлагаю.  
\- Позволишь себе побыть ведомым?

Эрик высвобождается, словно готовясь отказать, и проводит ладонью в сантиметре от кожи, очерчивая лицо, но не касаясь меня. Решается?

\- Ты льстишь моему терпению, знаешь? - со смешком сообщает. - Все-таки то, что ты делаешь... не совсем привычно.

Неужели настолько непривычно? Я не стану спрашивать о том, был ли Хисока первым мужчиной, но если так, то опасливая осторожность барраярца более чем понятна. Я ухитряюсь подавить вздох. Ну, что поделаешь. Впрочем, отступать, не получив твердого «нет», я не намерен.

\- И ты больше не намерен терпеть? - уточняю. Сложней всего ему, наверное, что инициатива в моих руках. Эрик не в том положении, чтобы требовать, и у него не тот характер, чтобы просить. Он сам может не знать, насколько твердым это терпение окажется. Не на зуб же пробовать, как монету (и из каких книг я только вспомнил это архаичное действие?).

\- Хочешь распоряжаться сам? - неожиданно серьезно интересуется родич. Значит, я угадал. - На этот раз я склонен уступить тебе такую возможность. Из соображений здравого смысла.

Я настолько удивлен этому приступу разумного послушания, что лишь киваю, проскальзывая ладонью по горячей пояснице над поясом мягких трикотажных брюк.

\- У нас с тобой разве бывало иначе, Иллуми? – подшучивает он, и только сознательное усилие помогает мне не вспыхнуть трижды: от того, как он произносит мое имя, от легкого придыхания в голосе барраярца, и от этого невозможного «мы с тобой». Пульс у него частит почти так же, как мой, и следующий поцелуй кажется до нестерпимого желанным.

\- На сей раз в качестве исключения я попробую не отбиваться, - обещает Эрик, и получает возможность подтвердить свое обещание практическими действиями.

Варварское бесстыдство восхитительно на вкус, коротко стриженный загривок ощутимо колет мне ладонь, когда я придерживаю тяжелую голову, продолжая целовать необычно послушного Эрика, и остается только сожалеть о конструкционной узости ложа, на которое нам предстоит опуститься.

Локтевая ямка, чувствительный бок, местечко за ухом, угол твердого рта. Я не знаю, насколько чувствительна его кожа; пульс под губами бьется отчаянно и часто, Эрик откидывает голову назад так, что затылок ложится в мою руку, а горло подчеркнуто открыто.

\- М-м... ты всегда вот так - ласкаешься? – с усилием выталкивая слова, спрашивает он. Время длинных разговоров определенно осталось позади. Но неужели ему не нравятся нежности? Нет, горячее тело прижимается к моему с доверчивым воодушевлением.

Я прячу усмешку между плечом, отмеченным давним, почти стершимся, шрамом, и шеей. Запах болезни почти исчез, и хочется почувствовать его разгоряченную кожу своею, так что я предоставляю будущему любовнику возможность справиться с завязками, складками и узлами, удерживающими мою накидку на положенном месте, что вызывает у него жалобное:  
\- Нарочно ты, что ли, так упаковался?

Разговаривать не хочется. Хочется сцапать законную добычу. В качестве компромисса проскальзываю пальцами по бедрам, останавливаясь на выпирающих тазовых косточках. Эрик не отстает: стащив с меня накидку, гладит раскрытой ладонью, самым чувствительным местечком. Кожа на подушечках пальцев чуть огрубевшая, должно быть - многолетние мозоли от оружия, но рука скользит осторожно.

Расслабленное удовольствие плохо сочетается с подрагивающими коленями – а эта напасть вскоре постигнет нас обоих, так что, пожалуй, стоит легонько подтолкнуть барраярца к кровати, спиной вперед, дождаться, пока он опустится на край постели и опуститься на колени между разведенных ног, уложив голову на крепкое бедро.

Эрик запускает пальцы в мою прическу, перебирает пряди, пропускает их между пальцами, словно стараясь отделить темные локоны от белых, и я не удерживаюсь от стона. Волосы – мое слабое место, а Эрик так явно старается сделать мне приятно, что одного этого хватило бы для взаимного удовольствия.

Своды ступней, голени под мягким трикотажем, колени и под ними, мышцы бедер, подвздошья... мурлыча от того, как грубоватые пальцы ворошат волосы, я ласкаю все, до чего могу дотянуться, слышу, как он дышит, хрипло и низко, сдавшись накатывающей телесной радости и не мешая себя окончательно раздеть.

На обнажающихся бедрах тоже наберется отметин на пару военных кампаний. И я словно плету сеть, где вместо узлов - прикосновения. Бок, спина, руки… не торопясь и не медля, уверенными касаниями, играя на контрастах: прижимая покрепче, отмечая ногтями, касаясь подушечками. Пальцы, дыхание, язык и зубы, ногти и волосы - все это может послужить к вящему удовольствию обоих, главное - знать, как. Я знаю. Еще не время добавлять темпа, но стоит показать явно непривычному к изысканным ласкам барраярцу все доступные возможности тела.

Остановившись на опасной грани между демонстрацией возможностей и прямой лаской, провожу языком по крепкому бедру в непосредственной близости от паха. Тихий стон мне, может быть, и почудился между стуком сердца и потрескиванием огня в камине, но непроизвольная дрожь ясно ощутима. Следующее касание, еще ближе - и отступаю, целуя живот и бок, слушая срывающееся дыхание, вдыхая дикий, подчеркнутый холодным дыханием парфюма, жаркий, звериный запах. Идеально.

\- Иллуми. Ну что ты творишь, а? – старательно скрывая просительные интонации, спрашивает он. А действительно, что я творю?

\- Издеваюсь, - поддразниваю, поцеловав припухшие губы. Помнится, я когда-то обещал себе, что барраярец научится просить. Чувствовал ли он сладость беспомощности с кем-либо рядом, или это впервые?

Эрик откидывается на постель, стискивает край одеяла до белых костяшек, на лице блаженство пополам с растерянностью.

\- Я... а-ах! – коротко выдыхая, - я обещал только не драться. А если будешь издеваться, я дождусь момента... м-м, да, и отвечу тем же. Не переусердствуй....

Задыхающаяся мольба заставляет меня улыбнуться явно непристойной по его меркам улыбкой, податься вперед и коснуться напряженного тела, пленяя и властвуя.

Строки из любовного трактата, цитируемого мягким голосом Нару, всплывают в памяти так ясно, словно я по-прежнему молод, как полураспустившаяся ветвь: "…Игра на флейте - изящное искусство, приличествующее юношам благородных родов..." .

Я слышу, как барраярец сдавленно стонет, и улыбаюсь вокруг плененной плоти. Ее вкус вполне соответствует запаху - соль, медь и полынная нотка. "Не следует торопиться, перебирая лады и настраивая дух флейты на нужный лад... не следует и медлить, и колебаться - это ведет к разочарованию"…

Разочарования не будет. Судя по реакции, ощущения носят Эрика из стороны в сторону как океанская волна, чтобы выбросить в конце концов, всхлипывающего и задыхающегося, на покрытый белой простыней берег.

Я рефлекторно слизываю с губ соленые сливки семени.  
\- Жив? – интересуюсь для проформы, стараясь не выглядеть слишком самодовольно. Ошеломленно-блаженное выражение на лице Эрика необычайно ему идет.

\- Хулиган, - нежно упрекает он, усмехаясь. - Все, стоп нашим сеансам массажа. Память у меня хорошая, кончу при первом же поглаживании по спине.

\- Не беспокойся, - успокаиваю я, - в число моих достоинств входит умение делить работу и развлечения. - Угнездившись рядом, мягко оглаживаю все, до чего могу дотянуться. Спина, плечи, грудь - все в испарине.

\- Не свалишься? – спрашивает Эрик, с варварской прямотой подгребая меня поближе. - У тебя-то с чего такой довольный вид?

\- Я должен быть чем-то недоволен? – усмехаясь, уточняю я. Конечно, я знаю, о чем он; прямодушное искреннее создание.

\- Понятно, что за удовольствие получил я, - замечает Эрик, - но подозреваю, что твое было несколько неполным. И скорее морального характера.

\- Ну-ка, перевернись, - командую я и оседлываю узкие бедра. – Полежи, понаслаждайся, я с тобой еще не закончил.

Либо Эрик мне уже доверяет и не боится, либо память окажется сильнее, и придется лечить этот страх - самым примитивным способом. Как нечисть изгоняют зеркалами, так страх избывают развенчанием. Позиция, в которой барраярец не может видеть, что происходит, поскольку лежит лицом в подушку, беспомощно распластанный, и не в состоянии вмешаться в ситуацию чем-то бОльшим, нежели слова, должна быть ему чересчур знакома и чревата дурными воспоминаниями…

И действительно, тонкой нотой на пределе слышимости сквозь ощутимые попытки Эрика лежать смирно прорывается напряжение. Страх, загнанный глубоко и жестко, спрятанный, точно морщины усталости - на лице под официальным гримом. На секунду меня захлестывает ярость - горячая волна в животе и груди... А вслед за ней, безо всякого предупреждения, приходит нежность.

Затылок. Шея. Спина, уже знакомая до последней косточки. Барраярец доверяется мне, а я вылизываю его, как кошка вылизывает котенка. Покусывая, целуя, опираясь на руки, чтобы не было слишком тяжело, дразня кончиками волос и кожей, иногда прихватывая посильней и тут же зализывая отметины.

И бесчувственное тело, сохранявшее сперва показную неподвижность, начинает... дергаться. Эрик ежится, шевелит лопатками, вздрагивает - и отнюдь не от страха. Отзывается на мои поддразнивания. Вот теперь можно понемногу увеличивать степень свободы. Уже ведь понял, что ничего ужасного не происходит, да?

Вопреки возможным ожиданиям, коллекция его отметин не кажется мне неприятными недостатками. Но хочется выгладить затвердевшие полоски, слишком гладкие и светлые, как все старые келоиды, языком. Этому желанию я и уступаю. Нет, хороший мой, ты не конфета. Но растаять тоже можешь.

\- Терпи, - подсмеиваюсь, в тон словам дразня дыханием по четко очерченному ромбу мышц у копчика. – Терпение – добродетель.

\- В нашем ли пикантном положении... - глубоко и медленно выдохнув в подушку, интересуется Эрик, - говорить о добродетелях?

\- Почему? – удивляюсь я, разрываясь между двумя равно приятными возможностями поддразнить моего барраярца языком: словесно и буквально. Гладкие, тяжелые волосы свободно стекают, расплетенные, скользят по его спине и ягодицам; Эрик чуть прогибается в пояснице… – Или в занятиях любовью не бывает добродетелей и грехов?

– Преимущественно второе. – По виднеющемуся краешку щеки понятно, что он расплылся в улыбке.

\- Если, несмотря ни на что, мы добрались до постели, понятие греха теряет смысл, - сообщаю преувеличенно серьезно. «А если ты, дружок, перестал бояться и начал хихикать, хватит тебе отдыхать лицом в подушку». Отпускаю, сажусь в изножье кровати, скрещивая ноги. - Повернись-ка.

\- Чтобы встретить опасность порока лицом к лицу? – фыркает Эрик. - Можно. - Он перекатывается на бок, почти лениво, блаженно вытягивается, раскидывает руки.

Мизансцена "иди сюда" настолько явная, что меня окатывает волной желания. Но если в любви и есть грех, то это – торопливость. Долгое томительное предвкушение сегодняшнего вечера, драгоценное сближение шаг за шагом не заслуживают быстрого соития на кровати, неудобной и тесной, как столь любимая моим барраярцем военная форма, и наверняка навевающей ему ассоциации с одиночеством и болезнью. Пора перебраться ко мне в спальню.

Прямолинейность приглашения, выглядящая неуместно час назад, сейчас дразнит прелестью полной откровенности, и Эрик оказывается не против его принять. Полуодетые, босиком – я обнаженный по пояс, а он и вовсе в моей короткой накидке вместо полагающегося халата, – мы отправляемся через полдома в мои покои. И хотя слуги давно спят, одна мысль о лицах гипотетических наблюдателей заставляет расплыться в улыбке, а уж когда я представляю на их месте моих светских знакомых… То-то было бы веселья и обмороков. Но сейчас я чувствую себя не Старшим с кодексом правил в голове, а совершеннейшим мальчишкой, не стесненным условностями приличий.

У Эрика же другие ассоциации. - «Римские патриции пускаются в разврат?» - уточняет он со смешком. Похвальное классическое образование и, главное, верное направление мыслей.

Барраярец с любопытством лисы проходится по моей спальне, изучая подробности интерьера. В комнате, как обычно, свежо, и дуновение воздуха шевелит занавеси, но, я надеюсь, эта прохлада подскажет Эрику не кутаться в накидку, а снять ее ради теплых объятий свежей постели или душистой горячей воды. С намеком открываю перед ним дверь в ванную, попутно дунув на взъерошенный затылок.

\- Это, конечно, не привычный тебе слуга с кувшином и тазиком, - вспоминаю недавний разговор про гигиенические обычаи на Барраяре, - но тоже ничего.

Эрик, приподняв бровь, оглядывает панель управления ванной, хмыкает, трогает пальцем кран. Пересчитывает флаконы на полке, откровенно загибая пальцы. От предложения выбрать аромат самому благоразумно отказывается: мол, он-то выберет, а вдруг оно окажется средством для сведения мозолей?

Что ж, значит, нам предстоит плавать в лилейном масле. Расслабляет, но не усыпляет, обостряет чувства, и запах еле заметен. Золотистые блестки по воде. А ванна велика настолько, что сюда мы и вдвоем поместимся без неудобств, и, надеюсь, Эрик, нежащийся сейчас в теплой воде, не отпрянет, расценив это как злостное покушение на свою самостоятельность.

Переступив край, опускаюсь в воду и устраиваюсь у него за спиной, обнимаю. И он послушно откидывается назад, расслабляя мышцы и словно стекая по мне в воду. Я ловлю себя на невольной усмешке: гем-лорд в качестве подставки в бассейне… и гем-лорду от этого хорошо до невозможности скрыть возбуждение.

Эрик, словно нимало не смущенный, растирает душистую пену в ладонях, намыливается – и лишь потом оборачивается и спрашивает, улыбнувшись: - Ты всегда так обхаживаешь своих любовников… или любовниц?

Мне приходится помолчать, собираясь с мыслями, и, наконец, признаться: - Нет. Так сильно я еще не увлекался. – Странно и ошеломляюще внезапно понять, что чужак вдвое тебя моложе вертит тобой, сам того не замечая, а ты с восторгом вертишься вокруг. Я быстро меняю тему: - Потереть тебе спину?

Эрик довольно фыркает. - Окажи такую любезность. И можешь рассчитывать на взаимность.

Отобрав флакон с мылом, деловито взбиваю шапку душистой пены у него на плечах. Эрик потягивается, на изогнувшейся спине виден каждый позвонок. От попытки прихватить его зубами за загривок останавливает лишь нежелание узнать, какова пена на вкус. Наконец, закончив, я отпускаю его, он выскальзывает из моих рук, на мгновение погружается в воду с головой, тут же выныривает, оглаживает мокрые волосы руками, стряхивая капли.

\- Моя очередь. Ну, отдашься в мои хищные руки? – улыбается.

\- Разумеется. Дай мне только салфетку из тех, что лежат за той синей коробкой? Мне лень тянуться.

Запрокинув голову, смываю грим. Лицевая краска – стойкая штука, обычная вода ее не размывает. И то, хороши бы мы были, если бы четкие линии расплывались на лице от прикосновений, жары или дождя, словно косметика на физиономиях накрашенных инопланетниц.

Эрик, встав на колени на дно ванной, притягивает меня за плечо. Мочалка проходит по телу уверенно, размашисто и аккуратно, кожа начинает слегка гореть, и откликаются разогревающиеся мышцы. Наверное, и с массажем он знаком не только по нашим сеансам – движения идут от центра к периферии, на общестимулирующих точках давление слегка усиливаются. Откровенно наслаждаясь, я прикрываю глаза и не сразу замечаю, с каким удивленным сосредоточением он изучает мое лицо.

\- Что? – переспрашиваю чуть хрипловато; вот уже и голос меня не слушается. Лишь потом до меня доходит: без грима он видит меня впервые. Улыбнувшись, уточняю: - Это что-то меняет?

Барраярец проводит влажными костяшками пальцев по моему лицу, очерчивая скулу, глубоко вздыхает и улыбается. - Вот ты какой.

Эффект неожиданности? И, пожалуй, этот эффект его возбуждает, если я хоть немного умею читать по лицу. Не в силах удержаться, притягиваю к себе и целую в полуоткрытые от любопытства губы.

\- Если я тебя отшлепаю мочалкой, это будет не слишком для твоего аристократического достоинства? - вкрадчиво интересуется Эрик, когда ему удается вывернуться – увы, слишком быстро. Отложенная мочалка сползает с края ванны и уплывает. Он стоит на коленях, по пояс в воде, и смотрит на меня в упор, чуть запрокинув голову. - Я тебя мою. Занят важным делом. Не мешай.

\- Кто тут старший? - вздергивая бровь, осаживаю я наглеца. Это удалось бы лучше, не будь улыбка устойчивей полос грима. - Хочу и буду.

\- И кто-то говорил, что терпение это добродетель? - ехидно осведомляется барраярец. - Немного осталось. Погоди.

\- Тебе еще придется вымыть мне волосы, - предупреждаю, умалчивая об истинной причине нелюбви к сложным прическам. Полтора часа терпеть прикосновения парикмахера – самый верный способ, позабыв о делах, тут же отправиться в Дом Услад. - И учти, в процессе я за себя не ручаюсь.

\- Только не утони, - улыбается Эрик, проскальзывая мне за спину. Я чувствую его дыхание на шее, но гораздо сильнее легкого дуновения впечатляет ощущение пальцев, медленно перебирающих волосы, массирующих голову, с томительной неспешностью взбивающих белую шапку шампуня. Прикосновения осторожны, словно по контрасту с теми резкими движениями, которыми он орудовал мочалкой. Вот он проводит ладонью за ухом, подбирая пряди, и вновь перемещает пальцы на макушку, собирая локоны в кулак, пропуская сквозь пальцы, поглаживая… Я тихонько шиплю сквозь зубы.

И он все понимает. Потому что сообщает на ухо, чуть прихватив губами мочку: - Скажешь, когда хватит? Или подождать, пока это м-м... не станет очевидно? - Ладонь с растопыренными пальцами перемещается уже на основание шеи и по миллиметру движется вверх, чуть массируя кожу подушечками, и я не выдерживаю.

\- Ты, - сорвавшимся голосом прошу, - на сушу... не хочешь?

Черт, ну до чего же он хорош - поразительно, неожиданно хорош, притом что искушенность - не его стиль, и он не делает ничего особенного. Я чувствую себя так, словно искупался в "Пламенеющей розе", и только требования разума позволяют мне удержаться от того, чтобы подгрести под себя законную добычу.

Впрочем, прозрачно намекнуть мне не запрещено. Заведя руки за смуглую спину, я обхватываю барраярца за бедра и вжимаюсь, демонстрируя очевидность насущных необходимостей. У нас впереди еще полночи, и сладость предвкушения щекочет изнутри.

Эрик кивает, и струя из душа, включенного на игольчатый режим, неожиданно окатывает мою разгоряченную голову. Контраст удивительно приятен, но, не давая мне блаженно осесть на дно ванны, Эрик крепко придерживает меня за плечо.

С трудом вернувшись в реальность, я тяжело, как доисторический ящер, выступаю на мгновенно впитывающий избытки воды подогретый пол. Лишь досушивая волосы, понемногу прихожу в себя. Инстинкты тоже древние и тяжелые, так что самоконтроля хватает лишь на то, чтобы не наброситься на барраярца прямо здесь. Может быть, я переигрываю со спокойствием - но иного способа справиться с собою нет, и я все равно не могу не прожигать Эрика взглядом сквозь завесу волос. Если промедлить еще немного, случится пожар.

В спальню мы выходим, одетые лишь в полотенца, и те остаются лежать возле кровати. Занавесь, закрывающая постель – маленький дом в доме, темные невесомые полотнища, - расступается, повинуясь движению руки, и я приглашаю Эрика в это, защищенное от прочего мира, пространство.

\- Иди сюда.

Эрик ухмыляется и, неожиданно ускользнув из-под руки, падает на постель ничком - так, что пружинит матрац.

\- Ого! - по-мальчишески азартно заявляет он. - Такое бы ложе, да мне в семь лет. Как бы я на нем замечательно прыгал.

\- Можешь попробовать сейчас, - в нетерпении согласный на любой его каприз, соглашаюсь. Вот я уже рядом, занавесь задернута, сквозь голубовато-серую ткань пробивается свет ламп, встроенных по краям кровати, создает впечатление полной отстраненности от мира: нет нигде и ничего, только это пространство, плывущее по ночи, как корабль.

Эрик крепко, медленно проводит ладонями по моим плечам, и я едва не срываюсь в стон, громкий и откровенный сверх допустимого.

\- Ну, я в твоем распоряжении, - хищно и требовательно улыбается барраярец. - Вымытый, очищенный от предрассудков, как апельсин от кожуры, и изрядно разгоряченный.

Он, конечно же, понимает, насколько не одинок в своем состоянии.

\- И не ты один... - констатирую, целуя, оглаживая жадными руками по плечам, по спине. - Хорошо, что ты достаточно крепок.

Притягиваю к себе, обхватив руками и ногами - а не так Эрик и тяжел, можно перевернуться на спину, увлекая его за собой, - и целую до головокружения и гипоксийных звездочек перед глазами.

Мой любовник выдыхает рывками, как после тяжелого бега. Я чуть отстраняюсь, поворачиваю его на бок, давая себе пространство для действий, и отвечаю уже не словами – чем-то вроде широкой гаммы шипения, стонов и мурлыканья: то втираюсь в него все теснее, то вылизываю шею, грудь, прикусываю соски, провожу пальцами по животу, лаская умелой ладонью ниже – и не встречаю ни малейшего возражения. Потом, положив ладони на ягодицы, прижимаю плотней.  
\- Так хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - отвечает обычно упрямый барраярец с каким-то удивлением в голосе. - Наверное, я действительно изменился, если одна эта мысль не вызывает у меня бешенства. Но если я живу здесь, с тобой... то почему бы не жить с тобой, а? - Тихо смеется. – Или ты дожидаешься формальной капитуляции, Иллуми?

\- Не капитуляции, - дразня зубами мочку его уха, предлагаю я. - Просьбы.

Пусть даже сдержанной - мне хватит, мне и сейчас уже более чем хватает, но нужно себя обуздать.

\- Хм? - он катает слово на языке, склоняется еще ниже. - Иллуми? Э-э… пожалуйста.

Ну, наконец-то. Сколько можно было испытывать мою выдержку, в самом-то деле? Ловлю губы нетерпеливым поцелуем и с деланной строгостью добавляю, когда отрываюсь от горячего, охотно отвечающего рта: - На первый раз сойдет.

Расслабившийся Эрик без сопротивления ложится на лопатки. Он не солгал, его и вправду покинуло обычное настороженное напряжение; поставь сейчас барраярца на ноги – не удержится, и не нужно.

Потянувшись за флаконом, предусмотрительно выложенным неподалеку, прошу, слыша в собственном голосе нетерпеливую жадность:

\- Постарайся лежать смирно.

Медленно и нежно, укрощая желание взять свое целиком и без промедлений. Хорошо бы мой непокорный избранник сумел выдержать, не дергаясь особо, пять следующих минут, а лучше - десять...  
Боль может быть приятной, пусть он об этом не имеет ни малейшего понятия. Но здесь и сейчас ей не должно быть места.  
Я намеренно замедляю движения, раз за разом проникая в невольно сопротивляющееся тело, добавляя масла и глубины, стараясь дышать ровно - это помогает сдержаться.

Нависнув над добычей сверху, я ловлю себя на собственническом желании оставить метки, знак, что отныне он мне принадлежит, - жестко и требовательно, прихватывая зубами и зализывая, меняя силу и длительность, так, чтобы поцелуем вскружило голову.

И делаю. Удивительно, как точно Эрик отвечает, каждым полустоном и вздохом, и как легко и естественно случается все, чего в нетерпении дожидались и он, и я. Приходится приостановиться, чтобы - вдвоем же - перевести сбившееся дыхание. Мы вжимаемся друг в друга, замираем, я бормочу любовнику что-то бессвязное, задыхающееся, сладкое, сам не очень понимая, о чем.

\- ... не больно? - наконец, спрашиваю. По-прежнему расслабленное тело подо мной словно идет волной, Эрик по-прежнему меня слушается, как ни поразительно.

\- М-м, нет... Лежать... смирно? - переспрашивает он осторожно.

\- Нет, - едва ли не со стоном разрешаю. Искусственное спокойствие должно даваться ему дорогой ценой, раздразненное долгой прелюдией тело пытается урвать свое, и я с величайшим трудом удерживаюсь от того, чтобы навязать парню предпочитаемый ритм. - Делай... что хочешь.

Мне приходится немного отстраниться - отчего-то Эрик чуть напрягается - и снова прижаться, отбросив мешающиеся волосы за спину. Странное ощущение, он точно в смятении, и я пытаюсь и успокоить, и выяснить, все ли в порядке.

\- Так хорошо ...?

Он подается ко мне навстречу - длинным, до невозможности медленным, почти робким движением, переходя наконец от полной неподвижности бесчувственного, или притворяющегося таковым, тела к первому отклику.

Мед-лен-но. Еще медленней. Совсем тихо. Иначе и нескольких секунд не продержаться.

Короткие отрывистые поцелуи. Замедленные движения, шумное дыхание, сердце грохочет в каждой вене. Я чувствую его как самого себя... и даже эта непривычно прохладная, опасливо сдержанная телесная радость кажется мне не обидной, а прозрачно ясной. Как мне удалось изгнать страх из его души, так холодность постепенно покинет тело, и удовольствие когда-нибудь проявится в полную силу, разбуженное привычными для мужчины ощущениями. А пока - слитные общие движения, потихоньку усиливающиеся, естественные, как дыхание или ходьба. Постепенно увеличивая темп - остатками мыслей хоть немного себя придерживая, - с беззастенчивым довольным стоном при каждом движении...

Сквозь мое собственное удовольствие прорывается мгновение ошеломительной короткой разрядки, настигшей Эрика, - такой для меня сладкий, но почти сразу миновавший, спазм мышц и выдох-стон. Мудрое тело расслабляется сразу же - если бы не это, я бы, пожалуй, мог ему навредить. Потому что ручаться за себя я просто не в состоянии. И несколько десятков секунд, полных жара, дрожи и близкого предела, запоминаются смутно, как картина, увиденная сквозь вуаль. Наслаждением смыло все.

Я прижимаюсь щекой к потному виску, успокаиваясь, вслепую поглаживая покорного и горячего, как разогретый солнцем камень, любовника; справившись с сонливостью, отстраняюсь и заглядываю в лицо, проверяя, все ли в порядке.

Взмокший, ошалевший, он смотрит на меня и сквозь меня, явно слабо узнавая даже очевидные предметы: степень ошеломления барраярца очевидна хотя бы по тому, что он просто молчит, переводя дыхание, и даже не пытается сдержать расплывающуюся улыбку, абсолютно дурацкую.

\- Воды, - требует, наконец, решительно мотнув головой.

Я невольно фыркаю от смеха. Вот она, непосредственность варвара - после сногсшибательного секса потребовать не признаний, обещаний или ласковых слов, а банального возмещения потери жидкости.

Разумеется, я помогаю Эрику с этой маленькой бедой, и он обнимает меня за плечи, притягивает поближе почти хозяйским жестом. Я не сопротивляюсь, устраивая тяжелую голову на своем предплечье и набросив поверх нас простыню.

Эрик решительно поворачивается на бок, лицом ко мне и, не выбираясь из объятий, умащивается, щекоча коротким "ежиком" плечо и закинув ногу мне на бедро, заявляет напоследок: "Все равно не женюсь, и не надейся", блаженно закрывает глаза и засыпает почти сразу. Поразительно – он язвит даже во сне, даже несмотря на то, что разгорячен и растаял. Мне стоило бы выбраться из постели, как минимум из соображений гигиены, но что-то подсказывает, что эта идея физически неосуществима.

Я тихонько посмеиваюсь, касаясь свободной рукой всего, до чего могу дотянуться.  
\- Замуж выйдешь, - еле слышно. - Шутка, не бросайся.

Слышится тихий необидный рык сквозь сон. Для порядка, очевидно. И я засыпаю тоже.


	16. Эрик

Утро. Солнечный луч, как ему и положено, просачивается сквозь щель в занавесях и стеснительно танцует где-то в углу. Архитектор, устроивший этот дом, разумно позаботился, чтобы прямой свет в глаза не будил спящего по утрам... Незнакомая комната, непривычная постель. И вытянувшееся рядом, разморенное сном, обнаженное тело. Мой цет тихо дышит, блуждая во снах, но рука его бессознательно и уверенно закинута мне на бок, и отпускать он не намеревается. Хотя бы волосы он еще вчера благоразумно свернул узлом, не то они бы заняли полпостели.

Ну что, пришла пора для утренней истерики добропорядочного мужчины на тему "меня поимели"?

Только если я буду полнейшим идиотом. После моего лагерного опыта (кольнуло с привычной досадой и моментально отпустило) девственников в этой постели нет. И будь я проклят, если стану стыдиться хоть чего-то, бывшего вчера, вплоть до щекотного воспоминания о том финальном удовольствии, неподобающем, маловероятном, но самом настоящем... Э-э, стоп. Не стоит растравлять утреннюю эрекцию, пока мой... любовник еще спит.

И сладко же спит. Острые черты лица смягчены сонным довольством. Меряю его взглядом, в котором удивления не меньше, чем интереса. В гриме у моего гем-лорда вертикальная полоска у губ, словно брезгливая раздраженная складка. А этот незнакомец скорее мил. Точнее, не незнакомец - просто тот, с кем я впервые познакомился только вчера вечером.

Ха, как там говорится в пословице, "секс не повод для знакомства"? Повод, и еще какой, но смысл фразы не в том. Секс - не самое важное, что бывает в жизни. Если бы не так, черта с два я бы вчера лег даже под этого - желанного, искусного в постели, интересного до безумия типа. Но херами меряться, споря, кому быть снизу, было бы вчера мальчишеской глупостью. И немного трусостью, есть такое. Пробовать самое опасное лучше сразу, как в воду с головой. А уж наутро, обсохнув, размышлять у него под боком, страшно было или здорово.

Буду уж честен с собою: неплохо. Можно и повторить - через пару недель... или часов, как сложится. Но пока Иллуми беспечно посапывает и не намерен просыпаться, у меня есть время подумать. На кой черт я ввязался в интересные отношения с женатым, между прочим, мужиком? А мне скоро возвращаться в город и представать перед светлые очи его неизвестной пока супруги, и уж она не преминет высказать мужу все насчет странного выбора. Из нас двоих он сейчас уязвимее. Моя катастрофа уже позади, а вот кардинально поломать его жизнь я могу без усилий. Если он об этом не подумал, уж я-то мог? Хотя какое там думать, у меня вчера вся кровь отлила от мозга ниже пояса...

Аккуратно поглаживаю выпавшую из стянутого узла прядь, перечеркивающую подушку. Он вздыхает, всплывая из глубокого сна в поверхностный: веки начинают вздрагивать, чуть напрягаются мышцы, и меня он прихватывает еще крепче. Вот собственник!

\- Привет, - хриплым со сна голосом сообщает Иллуми, наконец, и неверяще моргает.

Обычные утренние хлопоты - одевание и душ, неизбежный грим и расчесывание спутанной со сна шевелюры, случайные касания, почти дружеские объятия... Иллуми тактично не замечает моего возбуждения, я плачу ему ответной вежливостью, пока он не проговаривается, приказывая принести завтрак в комнату:

\- Прятаться не будешь?

А смысл? Слуги уже точно знают, что я у себя не ночевал. Вряд ли они рыщут по саду, разыскивая меня, храпящего пьяным сном под каким-нибудь кустом. Улыбаюсь и отрицательно качаю головой, заслужив в ответ облегченное:

\- Я боялся, что... - Иллуми недоговаривает, когда его некстати, или слишком кстати, прерывает на полуфразе вошедший с подносом камердинер. Лишь после его ухода объясняет: - Боялся, что ты... пожалеешь, что ли. Или не пожалеешь, но решишь на этом закончить проявления своего, хм, любопытства.

\- Я - нет, - отвечаю твердо, и он облегченно делает шаг ко мне, обнимает, трется носом о загривок. Как будто само прикосновение - небывалое удовольствие. - А ты? Тебе скоро возвращаться в город. Ты уверен, что я в новом качестве вписываюсь в твою прежнюю жизнь? Жена, друзья, мальчики-девочки, или кто там у тебя... - Я с настороженностью жду ответа, пока мои руки машинально сооружают что-то многоярусное на тосте. - Похоже, я совратил тебя с пути истинного?

\- Самонадеянный нахал, - смеется Иллуми, садится и делает первый глоток пахнущего специями кофе. - В мою, - подчеркнув голосом местоимение, - жизнь ты вписался, остальное поправимо.

\- А в жизнь твоей семьи? - спрашиваю прямо.

Он медлит, постукивает пальцами по столу.

\- Поймут они сразу, слепых у меня среди родни нет. Но, боюсь, у тебя неверное представление о ситуации. Кинти, мою жену, происшедшее может позабавить или удивить, но не более того. Вмешиваться она, безусловно, не станет. Моя подушка - это только мое дело; то же касается и увлечений Кинти.

\- И ты даже не услышишь упрека, что тащишь в дом черт-те-что?

\- Сам факт твоего наличия в семье ей бы и в голову не пришло оспаривать. Семейный долг - дело особое. А стали бы мы любовниками или нет - лишь наше с тобою дело. - Внезапно фыркает от смеха. - Я только что вспомнил о Бонэ. Провидец чертов.

\- Стали любовниками... - Я пробую слово на вкус и задумчиво прищелкиваю языком. Нечто сладкое, терпкое и из области фантастики. - Надеюсь, это не отменяет остальных развлечений? Лисы, рапиры и вечерний чай?

\- Массаж, пение и соревнования по скоростному разжиганию каминов, - подхватывает Иллуми в тон и смеется, а потом, отставив чашку, кладет ладонь поверх моей руки. - Конечно, не отменяет.

***

Несколько дней пролетели быстро, и, наконец, доктор Эрни согласился снизить строгость моего заключения - то есть ограничиться ежесуточной физиотерапией в городском доме. Сборы не заняли много времени - мое имущество свободно уместилось бы в бумажном пакете для пончиков. Разве что пришлось сходить попрощаться с садом, усыпанным хвоей, семейством неуловимых лисиц и беседкой - крайней слева, у пруда.

Вот уже машина - обтянутая изнутри шелком и кожей коробочка, высокотехнологичное чудо - скользит над землей. Мы сидим бок о бок и говорим.

\- ... Совсем с ума сошел, - продолжает Иллуми наш давний то ли спор, то ли поддразнивание.

\- Воистину, - подтверждаю я, сам запоздало удивляясь воркующему тону своего голоса. - Нормальный с тобой разве свяжется?

Иллуми улыбается. - Ты бываешь таким забавным... не обижайся.

\- Я? - Делаю чопорное, надменно серьезное лицо. - Да я само совершенство.

Иллуми подхватывает игру, и озадаченное выражение на его лице сменяется официальным. - Разумеется, - важным тоном соглашается он. - Поскольку ты являешься в некотором роде моим трофеем, постольку было бы странно обнаружить в тебе хоть один изъян.

\- Ну, положим, если бы их не было вовсе, военным трофеем стал бы ты... - Воздеваю поучительно указательный палец.

\- Имевшие место небольшие дефекты, - он прикусывает губу, явно чтобы не расхохотаться, - были созданы специально для того, чтобы я мог их устранить к собственному удовольствию.

Тут уже не выдерживаю я, начинаю хихикать. От иронии ситуации, от блаженного состояния удовольствия или от того, что в эти дни впервые за невообразимо долгое время - отпустило. То ли чувство вины, то ли ненависть к себе самому. Ушло и растворилось.

\- А ты ведь нервничаешь, - тихонько замечает Иллуми.

Мандражирую перед возвращением, да, точно. - Ты здесь и ты в городе - два разных человека, - объясняю. Задумчиво тру переносицу двумя пальцами. - Должно быть, побаиваюсь, что прежний Старший Эйри неожиданно вылезет из потайного шкафа. - Можно просто прислониться к его плечу, даже не делая попытки обняться.

Он обнимает меня сам, притягивает к себе. - Официальная маска у меня, конечно, есть, без этого никак, и вполне возможно, что тебе придется с ней сталкиваться, но нечасто. Потом, ты великолепно умеешь вытряхивать меня из этой скорлупы.

Пожимаю плечами. - Если маска - часть церемониала, мне она не мешает. Но, боги, как же ты меня тогда ненавидел! Как будто я вызов самому твоему существованию. И одновременно держал мертвой хваткой, не отпуская ни на сантиметр. После такого наша идиллия выглядит подозрительно, - усмехнувшись.

\- А ты и был вызовом, - коротко. - Но мало ли проблем случается в старых семьях... И далеко не все они заканчиваются вечной враждой. Люди мирятся, знаешь ли. Никого не удивит, что и мы с тобой нашли общий язык, - веско подытоживает он как раз в тот момент, когда машина опускается на подъездную дорожку городского особняка.

Выходя, оглядываю смутно знакомый - сколько раз я его видел, три, четыре? - подъезд, поднимаю на миг глаза к затянутому облаками небу. Чего тянуть? Пора.

Сквозь ряд выстроившихся в вестибюле с приветствиями слуг мы проходим, как нож сквозь масло. За ними гостиная, и нас там ждут. Очень красивая дама, хрупкая золотистая блондинка с серо-зелеными глазами. Интересно, сколько ей лет на самом деле? Безупречно молодая внешность не скрывает острый, проницательный взгляд зрелой женщины. И трое парней - от семилетнего где-то пацана до почти совершеннолетнего юноши. И вся эта родня - кто важно, кто с визгом, а кто и с мягкой улыбкой - направляется к нам.

Торможу так, словно вылетел из-за поворота прямо к засаде, и замираю в паре шагов позади Иллуми, с очень вежливой улыбкой на лице и заложив руки за спину. Я рассматриваю воссоединение семейства с дистанции, пока дети забрасывают отца энергичными приветствиями и ворохом новостей, а их мать мягко улыбается при этом зрелище.

Когда Иллуми наконец представляет меня - не скажу, что ждал этого мига с нетерпением, но хорошее воспитание обязывает, - я с самым официальным выражением на лице склоняю голову и чуть не щелкаю каблуками. Не нарочно, машинально. Эдакое высокомерие от застенчивости.  
\- Рад личному знакомству, миледи. Благодарю за гостеприимство вашего дома.

Каким я предстал ее глазам? Чужак-варвар, любимая игрушка ее мужа или сомнительное наследство от родственника? А что объяснили детям - "настоящий живой барраярец, не кормить и не дразнить" или просто безымянный "гость дома, новый родич"? Мягкая улыбка леди и негромкий чистый голос красивы, но ситуации не проясняют.

Дети удаляются, а взрослым в соответствии со светским этикетом предлагается выпить по бокалу прохладительного.

\- Солнечная ягода, плюс еще... восемь компонентов? - гадает Иллуми, покатав глоток во рту.

\- Девять, - поправляет его леди Кинти, и переводит сектор обстрела на меня. - Будет ужасно банально спросить вас, Эрик, как вам здесь нравится, - прячет улыбку за бокалом. - Поэтому считайте, что я задала этот и все полагающиеся вопросы, а вы ответили и с честью пережили это испытание.

\- Обязательно, миледи, - киваю я в тон, цедя напиток из бокала. Пальцы сцеплены на колене, спина прямая, на губах легкая улыбка - осанку контролирую, как по учебнику хороших манер, только что губами не шевелю, перебирая в памяти подпункты. - Смиренно надеюсь, что сумел снабдить свой воображаемый ответ всеми положенными в этом случае комплиментами.

Кажется, у дамы нет слишком явных претензий, что я не так пахну или не так выгляжу. Мою военную куртку она, должно быть, приняла за милую инопланетную причуду, а запах мужниных духов от чужого человека пусть уловила, но ничем не дала этого понять. Прекрасная выдержка. Даже не хихикнула.

Она заговаривает с мужем о семейных делах, и я ненадолго получаю передышку. Полушутливые жалобы на хлопоты воспитания; предупреждение о каком-то очередном серьезном разговоре, который хочет устроить с отцом Лерой - "он твоя копия, и ты знаешь, как трепетно он относится к своим обязанностям старшего сына"... Я не знаю, обычна ли такая супружеская беседа или спектакль поставлен в расчете на постороннего зрителя, которого, впрочем, немедленно вовлекают в орбиту обсуждения.

\- Дети, - возводит глаза к потолку Кинти, - это что-то потрясающее. В смысле, трясет похуже урагана. Эрик, у вас юноши такие же... бодрые?

\- По разному, - тихонько хмыкаю. - Но нашим, похоже, отпущено меньше времени на взросление, поэтому их разрушительная энергия направлена вовне.

"Удачный эвфемизм для того факта, что в свои шестнадцать-семнадцать они уже приносят присягу и идут стрелять в ваших парней". А я тут сижу и пью изящный коктейль в компании моих родственников-цетагандийцев. Мать твою за ногу (хорошо, что утонченные дамы не умеют читать мыслей), до чего же все запуталось!

Услышав, что леди Эйри отправляется в город за покупками, Иллуми немедленно предлагает: - Дражайшая, если ты намерена нанести серьезный урон магазинам, мы с Эриком, пожалуй, составим тебе компанию. Выедем в город вместе, разбежимся часа на четыре - за меньше ты не управишься, и мы тоже, - а потом, пожалуй, встретимся в "Облачной чашке".

Прогулка по магазинам меня, как любого истинного мужчину, ужасает заранее, но делать нечего. Надо сбрасывать старую кожу и маскироваться нынешними одежками, а в одиночку я, к сожалению, потрачу в этом страшном месте вдвое больше времени и со втрое меньшим толком. Дай только бог, чтобы, сжалившись, меня повезли в магазин с готовой одеждой, а не устроили визит в дорогое ателье.

Дорога запоминается в основном легким щебетом леди - жалобы, что ей не позволили сесть на водительское место ("ты же не ездишь, а летаешь в полуметре над мостовою, Кинти!"); рассказ про какие-то модные живые ткани ("от солнечных лучей бутоны на рисунке начинают распускаться"); упоминание о предстоящем бале, на который "идти не хочется, но что поделать - надо"; ироничные комментарии к действиям других водителей. Я образцово играю роль "застенчивого провинциала". Интересно, жена Иллуми старается держаться нарочито легкомысленно потому, что смущена моим обществом или, напротив, хочет успокоить мои возможные страхи? Облегченно вздыхаю, когда светловолосая головка скрывается за дверью разукрашенного, как зимнепраздничный пряник, магазинчика.

Результат прогулки по торговым рядам вкупе с моими попытками осознать масштаб цен и перевести цетагандийские деньги в барраярские марки, один: то ли у меня проблемы с арифметикой, то ли у Иллуми - с головой, раз одна рубашка стоит как половина лошади. Движимый одновременно экономной скупостью и привычной сдержанностью, выбираю фасоны попроще, любимые темные тона, закрытый ворот и уж если вездесущую здесь вышивку, то заметную только вплотную. Это был общественный долг, а напоследок оставляется капелька удовольствия. Еще за городом Иллуми обещал подобрать мне на свой вкус что-нибудь для дома, с крепкими пуговицами, которые обязаны будут выдержать, когда он станет с меня это одеяние сдирать. Теперь он с самым чопорным и гордым видом выкладывает передо мной рубашку из бархатной, тонкой замши, медово-рыжего оттенка палого листа или полированной грушевой доски. Строгий покрой и высокие манжеты - уступка мне, но скользящая мягкость материала, точно живая шкурка, выбрана моим хитрым соблазнителем уж точно не случайно.

И на этом, пожалуй, хватит - стыдно будет, если моя стопка коробок с одеждой окажется выше, чем у его жены. Устал. Хочется посидеть где-нибудь наедине. Что-то многовато впечатлений за один день, и толпы посторонних людей - цетов, чужаков, врагов... - вокруг с непривычки действуют на нервы.

Иллуми ведет меня в обещанную "Чашку", и мы устраиваемся в закрытой кабинке. Там царит тишина - уютная, мягкая, как одеяло, или как шапка сливок над кофе. Сижу, грею ладони о тонкий фарфор, расслабленно молчу. Через час сюда придет супруга моего любовника, но пока - комфортное молчание на двоих и возможность ни о чем не думать.

Лишь маленькую кофейную бесконечность спустя я решаюсь приступить к осторожным расспросам о том, что сейчас меня беспокоит больше прочего - о его семье. Да, жена и дети Иллуми действительно не очень понимают, что я такое. Глава семьи сообщил им только самую официальную информацию, без подробностей: начиная с того, что я воевал, и заканчивая моим лечением. Им со мною неуютно, да и мне проще быть со своей новой роднею деликатным, как с хрустальной вазой, и не слишком часто попадаться им на глаза, о чем я и сообщаю, смягчая иронию улыбкой.

Иллуми сомневается. - А если ты решишь остаться здесь надолго, - с надеждой подсказывает он, - не надоест вам танцевать этот словесный менуэт? Вам надо привыкать друг к другу по-настоящему.

Что тут причина, а что следствие? Может, наоборот, я не смогу остаться потому, что не сойдусь со своими цетскими родственниками? Как далеко простираются мои способности к адаптации? Забавно. Иллуми считает что я по-барраярски упрям и агрессивен, я уверен, что во мне чересчур много гибкости и склонности приспосабливаться...

\- Я постараюсь. Но менять пришлось уже так много... Полагаешь, я сумею измениться еще сильнее? Ради тебя?

На этот раз задумывается надолго.  
\- Ради меня - вряд ли. Честно. Ради себя - возможно, не знаю. Но я рад, что ты говоришь о своей адаптации в таком ключе. Звучит так, словно ты начал воспринимать Цетаганду как всего лишь один из существующих миров, а не как персональный ад на земле. Это вправду радует, Эрик, вне зависимости от того, останешься ты со мной или нет.

\- В большой степени меня примиряет с этим миром наличие в нем тебя, но я не сказал бы, что это говорит о моем здравом рассудке, - признаюсь честно.

Горячий взгляд плавится сладостью, как шоколад. И перед ним негоже отступать в страхе, как и перед маленькой чашечкой вязкого коричневого напитка. Ох, как хочется домой. С чувством выполненного долга и совершенного подвига запереться у себя в комнате, и не в одиночестве. Пусть семейство Эйри штурмует дверь с целью освободить заложника...

\- Учти, еще парочка таких выпадов, и я не смогу ручаться за здравость своего поведения, - угрожающе мурлычет Иллуми.

\- Нечего облизываться на дальних родственников сомнительного происхождения, явно перепутав их с пирожным, - парирую, но накрываю его ладонь своей.

Хорошо, что столик узкий. Словно нарочно придуманный для того, чтобы над ним целоваться, закрыв глаза и чуть ли не урча от сосредоточенного удовольствия. Поцелуи вперемешку со смехом - это... замечательно. Как пузырьки в шампанском. Еще и еще...

От двери слышится отчетливый смешок.

Я сижу лицом ко входу, и если бы не закрыл глаза, когда целовался, сумел бы увидеть, как приоткрылась дверь. Но теперь мы застигнуты на месте преступления, и супруга Иллуми взирает на происходящее с ясной улыбкой, острой как ее любопытство. Щеки у меня горят. Решив, что не стоит усугублять адюльтер еще и невежливостью, приподнимаюсь со стула, склоняю голову - приветственно или покаянно, даме решать. - Миледи...

Миледи кивает и садится на спешно придвинутый законным супругом стул.  
\- Дорогой, - обращается она к нему очень вежливо, - я хочу кофе с мороженым. Тот, холодный, помнишь? И с шоколадной крошкой. Будь так добр...  
Да, похоже, выпроваживает, и совершенно неприкрыто. Иллуми остается только смерить свою половину взглядом и ретироваться, закрыв дверь за собой.

Ну что, леди сейчас будет снимать с меня шкуру лопаточкой для торта, верно? Имеет все права. Сижу, жду.  
Ее улыбка такая спокойная, почти ленивая. - Я очень не вовремя, да?

\- Вам решать, леди Кинти, - отвечаю твердо, решив мученически пасть под острой лопаточкой и не менее острым язычком разгневанной супруги. - С драматической точки зрения вы появились именно в нужный момент.

Не с гневом, но с легкой грустью она мне сообщает:  
\- Не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться, но я вечно оказываюсь в нужном месте в нужное время. - И с любопытством, слишком чистым, чтобы быть естественным, прибавляет: - По меркам твоего народа мне сейчас полагается устроить скандал?

\- По меркам моего народа я совершил как минимум три позорных вещи одновременно, - соглашаюсь.

\- Три? - морщит тонкую бровь. – А, соблазнил женатого мужчину, да еще и чужака?  
Да, наивное удивление нашими обычаями у нее точно не получится. Попадает практически в точку. Интересно, какие книги брала в своей библиотеке миледи Эйри, готовясь к возвращению мужа с барраярским родственником в нагрузку.

Улыбаюсь непроизвольно, ловлю себя на этом и возвращаю лицу по возможности каменное выражение. - Я должен вам извинения, или в данной ситуации они бессмысленны?

\- Они хуже, чем бессмысленны - они попросту глупы, - парирует Кинти Эйри. - У вас это все серьезно, судя по некоторым признакам, я не ошибаюсь?

Вот сговорились они, что ли? Или Иллуми открыто демонстрирует нечто - как там бывает у наших дам, язык цветов, вееров и лент? - непонятное чужаку вроде меня, но ясное, как открытая книга, для его близких. Надо бы спросить.

\- Этот вопрос тоже стоит задать не мне. Хотя я бы ответил "да", - прибавляю честно, понимая, что ложь уже не спасает, но смотрится отвратительно. И все же любопытство побеждает, и я добавляю, усмехнувшись смущенно: - А... по каким признакам?

\- Иллуми очень... - она задумывается, подбирая термин, - инопланетники назвали бы это "деловым человеком". Это не совсем то, но тебе должно быть понятно. Человек, у которого на первом месте всегда стояли семейные дела, бизнес и так далее. Ни разу не видела его таким... воодушевленным. - Улыбается, склоняет голову. - Я бы только порадовалась за него, но, Эрик, есть два щекотливых вопроса.

\- Спрашивайте, леди, - не принимая пока нового обращения по имени, соглашаюсь. - Я отвечу. На них, или за то, что натворил, простите мне мой каламбур.

\- Во-первых, успокой меня: вы не собираетесь оформлять отношения? Официально, я имею в виду?

Брак? С мужчиной? После того, как я один раз уже наступил с размаху на эти же грабли? До такой степени мое свободомыслие еще не дошло, и представить себя в белом платье в свадебном кругу как-то совершенно не тянет. Ожесточенно мотаю головой. - Ни в коем случае, насколько я понимаю ситуацию. Я не дам своего согласия, даже если об этом сумасшествии и зайдет речь.

Она улыбается с явным облегчением.  
\- Замечательно. Не то чтобы я была против таких браков, но... они - удел младших сыновей. Для Старшего клана подобный союз означает явную потерю лица и уступку низменным эмоциям, а, значит, понижает позицию всех Эйри. Тем более с чужаком, чей генный статус... словом, это совершенно неприемлемо, ты же понимаешь. Скандал, и если Лероя я удержу от дуэли, то за мужа не поручусь. И второе, не менее важное: ты собираешься уезжать с Цетаганды, или нет?

Еще неделю назад ответ на этот вопрос был мне самому почти ясен. Теперь же мир сделал сальто в воздухе и перевернулся вверх ногами, и в этот самый момент решение уехать потеряло почти всю свою былую привлекательность. Тем более когда меня настойчиво к нему подталкивает белокурая хрупкая женщина с глазами, точно два пистолетных дула. И все же я не могу сказать ни да, ни нет. Кто поручится, что мое мнение не переменится еще раз через пару суток, а то и недель?

\- Я вынужден нарушить свое обещание отвечать, - пожав плечами, - потому что вы попали на вопрос, на который у меня нет ответа. - Смотрю в глаза. - Вы предпочли бы ответ "да"?

\- Я бы предпочла вариант, при котором мой муж остался бы здесь, - твердо ставит точку гем-леди. - О Барраяре, хвала богам, речь не идет, но и другие планеты могут быть небезопасны. Здесь иногда тоже бывает жарко, но Иллуми опытен и знает, откуда ждать удара, поэтому нам хватает сил его отразить. Если ты вправду хочешь передо мной извиниться... - чуть кривится, - удержи его от глупостей вроде поездки на эту ненормальную Бету без охраны.

Вот так мысль. Неужели охватившая нас с Иллуми страсть не только так очевидна, но еще и так легко описывается для окружающих словом "безумие"? "Уехать" для меня всегда означало покинуть Цетаганду одному и не оставить обратного адреса. И я уверен, признаться, что такой вариант леди Эйри не огорчил бы.

Чуть морщусь, прочищаю горло. Такие вещи надо не только решать, но и произносить твердо.  
\- У меня нет намерений увозить Иллуми с его родины. Мне на личном опыте известно, что значит "сломать жизнь", и с ним я так не поступлю. Так что можете умерить свои опасения, миледи. Даю слово, что не посягаю на ваш покой и семью.

Она сидит, подперев щеку рукой, и смотрит на меня со спокойной прохладцей.  
\- Мне все равно, с кем мой муж делит подушку, но я не стану покорно терпеть, если он начнет подвергать свою жизнь опасности - неважно, из-за тебя или нет. Не ошибись, считая мою позицию шаткой. И эти слова - угрозой.  
Еще одна улыбка, яркая и тонкая, как клинок солнечного луча, прорвавшегося сквозь тучи.  
\- И не вздумай сейчас убегать. Он, возможно, и обещал не искать тебя по свету, но я-то нет.

Даже так? Черт побери, Иллуми был прав, говоря про "свое второе Я в юбке". Опасная дама. И традиционная цетагандийская ошибка в попытке сломать меня силой... впрочем, о барраярском упрямстве гем-леди тоже могла быть осведомлена, и нарочитые ошибки могут быть ловушками, мне об этом надо помнить.

Упрямо, коротко склоняю голову. - Вам нечем угрожать мне, леди, и нет причины опускаться до угроз. - Она не может сделать мне ничего, а вот Иллуми не заслуживает тихой войны в собственном доме, разразившейся безо всякого повода. Лучше избежать силовой конфронтации с противником, чье положение куда крепче моего, или позиционная война будет длиться вечность. Поэтому смягчим тон: - Я и сам могу обещать вам, что не претендую ни на иное официальное положение внутри клана, ни на влияние на Иллуми, вследствие которого интересы вашей семьи будут ущемлены. Такая формулировка достаточно точна?

\- Достаточно, - кивает леди Кинти. - Взамен я не буду усложнять вам жизнь... и начну, пожалуй, с того, что открою дверь несчастному мужу, уже четверть часа ждущему возможности войти. - Смешок звучит как прелестный серебряный колокольчик. Хрупкая, беззащитная женщина... с железной хваткой.

Что же, думаю я, глядя с самым безмятежным выражением лица на входящего Иллуми, обещание с меня взяли с запасом. Попытаюсь ли я отнять у него семейное время, затрону ли семейную репутацию - все послужит для его супруги законным предлогом открыть военные действия. Но собираюсь ли я претендовать на нечто большее, чем ни к чему не обязывающий приятный досуг?

\- Ну как, открыт огонь и есть ли жертвы? - шутит Иллуми, ставя на стол матовый высокий стакан с сахарным инеем по ободку.

\- Мы не обсуждали ничего опаснее свадебных фейерверков, - отвечаю, не солгав ни единым словом. Но ощущение такое, словно я вышел из-под обстрела, и только сейчас, передохнув, начну подсчитывать, насколько велики потери.

Ревнив все-таки женский род, на одной планете или на другой - роли не играет. Дома так могла бы реагировать форская жена, застукавшая своего мужа с игривой горничной. Судя по всему, допустимые здесь вольности с подушкой не распространяются на соперничество с леди за планы, разум и интересы ее законного супруга. Хотя отдадим ей должное. Невообразимо сложно поверить в то, что душевное равновесие и благополучие гем-лорда Эйри для меня постепенно становится чем-то очень важным. Я и сам-то с трудом это понимаю.

***

Домой все трое возвращаемся в одной машине, улыбаясь друг другу до того благостно, что сводит скулы. День был долгий, и вымотал он всех преизрядно. Но все когда-нибудь кончается, и мы с Иллуми остаемся наедине.

Теперь можно бесстыдно предаться отложенной до вечера нежности, как другие предавались бы пороку. Она-то нам не возбраняется? Ходить по пустующим гостевым спальням, проверяя, в какое из окон вернее заглядывает закатное солнце; примерять свежекупленную одежду, превращая постылое занятие в откровенный стриптиз; ловить кожей ласку тонко выделанной замши и нахально проскальзывающей под нее теплой ладони; выбирать шпильки из его волос, точно ягоды из травы... А потом остаются лишь жадные вскрики и быстрая разрядка, которая не расслабляет, а наполняет силой. Стимулирующий коктейль, блаженно ноющее тело, энергии хоть отбавляй - она преображается в болтовню, которая сама слетает с кончика языка.

\- Фантастика какая-то. У тебя репутация человека замкнутого, гордого и прагматичного. Я - злой, отчаянный и в принципе не умею быть мягким. А как мы себя ведем? - вопрошаю я Иллуми, не шевелясь и не сдвигаясь ни на миллиметр в его объятиях.

\- Как два влюбленных идиота, - дает он единственно правильный ответ.

Хм, точно. - Одно нас оправдывает - что нашему, э-э, роману еще и недели не исполнилось.

\- Больше, на самом деле, - негромко и доверительно поправляет он. - Я давно понял, что у вас, барраярцев, очень странный метод ухаживания. А я его только подхватил.

\- Ты еще скажи, я тебя соблазнил, - фыркаю. - Совсем с ума сошел. Оба сошли.

\- Я это первым сказал, нет? - смеется Иллуми.

Помню: для посторонних наши отношения должны напоминать, самое большее, необязательный легкий флирт. Правильнее сохранять хоть немного автономии; жить порознь, захаживая друг к другу, принимать своих гостей, вставать каждому в то время, в какое удобно, не выслушивать взаимных претензий насчет беспорядка в ванной. И... не показывать всем и каждому, что я - приложение к Иллуми.

Но это потом, а пока мы лежим в его постели, без зазора прижавшись друг к другу, как две фигурки в паззле. И зачем я только потратил пол-вечера на выбор собственной комнаты, если в его в кровати уютнее?


	17. Эрик

Через пару дней Иллуми безапелляционным тоном объявляет, что не дело сидеть дома и ему пора показаться приятелям. И я к этой поездке прилагаюсь. Я пытаюсь было возражать, но он только уточняет, весело прищурясь:

\- Ты, помнится, когда-то рвался в Дом Услад? Мы обычно встречаемся там и проводим уйму времени за беседой и любованием танцами.

Да, было дело. Вечность назад. Если тогда я получил решительный, чуть ли не грубый отказ от человека мне, в общем, постороннего, почему сейчас подобное предложение делает мне мой любовник? Настороженный, я отвечаю чуть суше, чем стоило бы: - В танцах я ни черта не смыслю, а к девочкам нам точно лучше ходить поодиночке.

\- Не можешь же ты вечно быть в изоляции? - мягко спрашивает Иллуми, словно не видя никакого дурного подтекста. - Я не принуждаю, упаси боже. И девочки, - вдруг ухмыляясь, - там появляются не сразу.

Странно. Когда у нас дома заваливается развлекаться мужская компания, они быстро представляют новичков, моментально договариваются, будут ли в кабаке платить по кругу, и уже минут через пять начинается самое веселье. - Как это?

Иллуми усмехается.  
\- Это целый ритуал. Сперва люди долго здороваются и интересуются делами - болтают, проще говоря; потом угощаются, и на этом этапе присматриваются к девушкам... потом, как правило, девушки поют или танцуют, или развлекают гостей приятной беседой... и вот потом парочки удаляются, чтобы пообщаться более интимно.

Какое, однако, чинное поведение в веселом доме. - Больше всего мне это напоминает ухаживания на деревенской вечеринке, - признаюсь. - Жареные орешки, осторожные переглядывания, обязательные танцы и лишь потом можно удаляться в сторону сеновала. Разве что барышня вправе сказать кавалеру "нет".

\- Так и здесь, - кивает Иллуми, сравнением отнюдь не задетый. - Ни одна девушка не пойдет с неприятным ей человеком.

Гражданские свободы для работниц борделя? Видимо, у меня слишком явно падает челюсть, потому что он поясняет: - Если девушка ублажает партнера, не испытывая добрых чувств, он не может этого не ощутить. Много ли удовольствия он получит? Нужно быть полным идиотом, чтобы, получив отказ, настаивать... и таким неприятным клиентам просто возвращают деньги. Пусть идут в дома для низших, там дела обстоят иначе.

Ах, да. Для низших. Отголосок старого разговора царапает, как могла бы резать слух диссонирующая нота, и я со злой язвительной усмешкой напоминаю: - Я-то низший. Меня туда хоть на порог пустят?

\- Что за чушь приходит тебе в голову! - тут же вскипает Иллуми. - Любить можно только равного. Так что не вздумай меня оскорблять подобными высказываниями.

Повисает напряженная, потрескивающая статическим электричеством тишина. Я не хотел его обижать, напоминаю себе. И он меня тоже. И... "любить". Черт.

\- Знаешь, Иллуми, - предлагаю кротко, - не заказать ли нам в дорогом салоне парочку-другую шелковых флажков с вышитой вручную надписью "Внимание, культурный барьер!" И поднимать их посреди разговора в качестве превентивной меры.

\- Замечательная идея, - ворчат в ответ, - но ты ошибся с размерами. Нам целый транспарант понадобится.

... Прошла гроза стороной. Я успокаиваюсь. Ладно, бывает, не поняли. - Наверное, заслужить от платной девочки отказ позорно? - осторожно прощупываю почву.

\- Да нет, - удивленно пожимает плечами Иллуми. - И мне отказывали пару раз. Ну не понравился, бывает. Жизнь несовершенна.

\- Пришлось уйти с вечеринки? - догадываюсь.

Усмехаясь, он меня поправляет нарочито назидательным тоном, как папаша, открывающий своему юному отпрыску тайны взрослой жизни. - Я разделил вечер с другой, и не могу сказать, чтобы был разочарован. Все девушки - и юноши, если того пожелает гость, - в Доме первоклассны, и обижаться на кого-то из них так же нелепо, как на дождливую погоду. Дом Услад - не место для соперничества, туда приходят просто получить удовольствие. А нарочно оставаться весь вечер одному - неявный упрек заведению. Так что ты без красотки не останешься.

Таким тоном он мог бы расхваливать мне какие-то особенно удачные пирожные, которые мне непременно стоит попробовать. И, черт возьми, я сам не против.

\- Если ты категорически откажешься, можем ограничиться официальной частью и сбежать, - предлагает Иллуми с сомнением и добавляет совсем жалобно: - Но не хотелось бы.

Интересно, это хитрость, призванная придать мне легкомыслия, или... - Погоди-ка. Это не затем, чтобы скрыть, что я тебе больше любовник, чем дальний родственник?

\- Идея хорошая, - фыркает Иллуми, прижимая меня к себе, - да разве удастся? Вокруг нас ведь не слепые. Ох, и припомнят мне поединок с Бонэ... Не станешь же каждому объяснять, что я раньше терпеть тебя не мог? К тому же ты барраярец... сам знаешь, какое количество общеизвестной чуши разделяет наши народы.  
Чуть кривится.  
\- Пока тебя не узнаешь получше, в эту чушь даже можно поверить.

М-да. Про дуэль я как-то забыл. Остается отшутиться: - Будешь говорить, что я не устоял перед тобой и сдался на условия победителя. - Делаю преувеличенно смиренную мину. - Как, выгляжу я укрощенным? - Вздыхаю. - Боюсь, с моими нынешними привычками я безвозвратно испортился для нормальной жизни.

\- Ничего, - мягко утешает меня Иллуми. - До тех пор, пока ты не начал выращивать котят на деревьях, ты еще не полностью потерян для своих устоев.

Хохочу, с трудом выговаривая: - Если я начну... выращивать на деревьях котят, а в чайной чашке разводить рыбок... то окажусь потерян для всего, кроме уютной психиатрической больницы.

Иллуми не подхватывает штуки, озадаченно морщит лоб, лишь потом понимает. - А, ты не в курсе. Это биотехнология - традиционное развлечение наших дам.

\- Только дам? - уточняю с некоторой тревогой, представив разговоры сегодня вечером. Мутанты... бр-р, не лучшая тема.

\- Мужские хобби обычно гораздо обыденнее. Из тех, с кем мы сегодня встречаемся, - живопись, поэзия, старинное оружие. Сам увидишь. Пора одеваться, между прочим. - И шлепком по плечу он отправляет меня к двери.

Час спустя выясняется, что мы составляем замечательную контрастирующую пару. Я в своем закрытом полувоенном стиле - пиджак застегнут доверху, высокие ботинки зашнурованы и даже перчатки в кармане. И Иллуми в новой накидке из мелко искрящейся на складках ткани, с драгоценными камнями в прическе и хитро свитыми браслетами на обеих руках. Он одобрительно кивает и, как последний штрих, добавляет несколько капель из уже знакомого флакона с "Ястребом". Себе на шею, волосы и кисти рук, мою же стрижку только ерошит душистыми пальцами. - Хватит и намека.

***

Дом Услад оказывается банально уютен. В небольшом округлом зале у дальней стены нечто вроде подиума, остальное место занимают диваны и столики с угощением. Пахнут ароматическим маслом светильники, переговаривается сидящая компания. Появившемуся Иллуми откровенно рады, я вызываю скорее настороженное, но незлое любопытство. В ответ на представление сам коротко киваю, щелкая каблуками. Полдюжины названных имен пока не говорят мне ничего, но постраюсь их запомнить.

Занимаю руки бокалом и разглядываю тех троих, к кому подсел Иллуми.

Светловолосый скуластый мужчина без возраста - Арно, кажется. Холодное лицо вместо грима отмечено лишь наклейкой на скуле, да и приковывает оно взгляд меньше, чем накидка сочного багряного цвета. Второй, Пелл - моего примерно роста (значит, невысокий для цета) крепыш; он играет кончиком длинной рыжеватой косы и реплики бросает отрывисто. И третий, которого я невольно разглядываю, точно скульптуру в музее, и неудивительно: безумно переливчатые складчатые одежки, авангардный грим, и на этом раскрашенном лице просто написано, что главная из его работ - он сам. Иллуми говорил, что один из его друзей - художник? Фирд или Фирн, вот как его зовут.

Заметив мое внимание, переливчатый цетагандиец с именем на Ф принимает картинную позу, давая собой полюбоваться, и лишь затем встает и подходит ко мне. Надеюсь, он сам начнет разговор; у меня на языке вертится только бестактное "этого наряда лошади не пугаются?".

\- Какой минималистичный стиль, - осматривает он меня с ног до головы. Похоже, разговор и впрямь пойдет об одежде. - Такова барраярская мода?

\- Скорее ее имитация из подручных средств, - вежливо киваю, вступая в разговор.

\- Напоминает армию и все ее несвободы, - заявляет категорично. Еще один штатский умник. - Вы воевали? - Я успеваю только кивнуть, как он продолжает делиться сведениями: - Пелл тоже побывал на вашей войне; недолго, впрочем.

Меряю невысокого гем-лорда взглядом и решаю на этот вечер сию подробность не акцентировать. - Я носил форму не один год. Привычное - значит комфортное, - развожу руками.

\- Одним словом, война взяла вас за руку и ведет своей тропой, - отставляет бокал. - Вы очень отличаетесь от других барраярцев? Характером, принципами, судьбой?

\- А вы сильно отличаетесь от остальных гемов? - парирую. - Эстетизмом или любопытством?

Разноцветная улыбка приобретает некоторый оттенок надменности.  
\- Не стану утверждать, что отличаюсь кардинальным образом, но эстетизм - моя работа. А любопытство - сопутствующий фактор. Вы рисуете?

\- Вовсе нет. У меня точная рука и хороший глазомер, - улыбаюсь проникновенно, вспомнив про мою основную специальность, - но рисование тут ни при чем.

\- Тогда вам будет понять сложней, но я попробую. Без любопытства художник мертв. Если добавить к этому достойному чувству утонченный вкус, получим признанные произведения, - хихикает, - и пару выставок в столичном зале искусств.  
Закуривает сигарету, запах от нее сладкий и непривычный.  
\- Но если, - вдруг очень серьезно, - к любопытству и вкусу добавить настоящую жизнь, можно получить шедевр. В вас этой жизни хоть отбавляй, будет жаль, если здешняя обстановка это исправит. Вы так резво взялись за, э-э, адаптацию...

\- Резво? Не сказал бы. Нам понадобилась пара месяцев обоюдных усилий, чтобы найти хоть какой-то путь, - вежливо пожимаю плечами. - Спасибо Иллуми, что мы сейчас вообще ведем этот разговор.

Улыбается.  
\- Благодарите его? Забавно. Я, знаете ли, в курсе того, каким Иллуми может быть, если его хорошенько рассердить. А этим браком он был чертовски рассержен.

\- Я тоже не подарок, когда злюсь. Мы были оба рассержены сложившейся ситуацией, но выбора не было: из нее следовало найти приемлемый выход. Как видите, мы сумели. - Ставя точку в сентенции, отпиваю глоток. Нечто освежающее и пряное.

\- Похвальное здравомыслие, - замечает безмятежно Фирн. - Теперь вам остается познакомиться поближе с его друзьями? Я вам помогу. Мой коллега по изящным искусствам - Арно, - окликает он.

Киваю подошедшему. Хорошо, что он, а не тот третий, воевавший. Незачем дразнить старые рефлексы.

\- Наша жемчужина поэтики, - представляет Фирн, - капризная, как все таланты. Кто-то, помнится, обещал появиться на именинах моей кузины? И не с пустыми руками?

У поэта чуть розовеют скулы.

Сам не знаю, с чего это я встреваю в выяснение отношений старых приятелей со своей вежливой репликой: - Рад познакомиться. Стихи мне в некотором роде понятней, чем живопись. Даже в походной жизни им найдется место; ведь, кроме головы, поэту мало что нужно.

\- Так и есть, - кивает, - я бы сказал, что это благословенное сумасшествие, которое иногда получает признание окружающих...

\- Одним словом, - язвит Фирн, - нашей жемчужине очень повезло. Иначе она украшала бы больничные стены.  
Он смеется, негромко и со вкусом. Любитель шуток, это очевидно.

\- Перышко! - взвивается тот. - Я триста раз просил не называть меня этим дурацким прозвищем, плодом убогой фантазии "Тонкого Ушка"!

\- Это одна газетенка, - поясняет мне Фирн, видя мое недоумение. - Ее редактор осмелился составить нечто вроде конкурсного листа поэтов, соотнеся их с драгоценными камнями. Арно достался жемчуг, и с умыслом. Общеизвестно, что жемчужина гаснет, разлученная со своим владельцем. А у Арно тогда как раз были проблемы с покровителем... все, я умолкаю, иначе светоч нашей поэзии убьет меня или скончается от ярости сам.

\- Куда мне до темперамента Иллуми, - довольно меланхолично возражает Арно.

\- О, да, - подтверждает Фирн. - Патриарх у нас человек опасный. Безо всякого оружия, прошу заметить.

И какой черт меня дернул, расслабившись, подпустить шпильку?  
\- С вооруженными цетагандийцами я справлялся без труда, вряд ли испугаюсь и здесь...

Пелл, услышавший это, принимает реплику на свой счет и немедля подключается к разговору с мрачным:  
\- Не вижу чести в войне, превращенной в успешную бойню. Лишь поэтому она мне не интересна. Я доказал, что сражаюсь не хуже всех этих примитивных карьеристов и вернулся.

\- Пелл, ради всех богов, - возмущается Фирн, - хоть сегодня избавь нас от филиала военных действий в отдельно взятом мирном доме услад! Война окончилась, не забыл?

\- Окончилась, - сообщает Пелл досадливо. - Но еще не вывелись идиоты, которые смеют намекать, что наш Дом приложил недостаточно усилий для победы. Хотя вон он, - Пелл подбородком указывает на меня, - живое доказательство пусть малой, но победы нашего духа.

-... но он, - сладким голосом добавляет Фирн, - скорее на счету Дома Эйри, нет?

Краска заливает щеки и уши, румянец стыда или гнева - сам не разберу. Я тяну паузу до тех пор, пока мое дыхание не делается абсолютно ровным, и лишь потом с любезной улыбкой отвечаю:  
\- Если с одним барраярцем, и то пленным и раненым, пришлось несколько месяцев справляться двум цетагандийским гем-лордам - неудивительно, что победили мы.

Воцаряется крайне неприятная пауза, достаточно долгая, чтобы все всё оценили и поняли. Поэт хладнокровно прикидывает в уме вероятность начала боевых действий, художник с удовольствием следит за эскалацией конфликта, а вояка окаменел лицом и готов сорваться. Но в этот момент мне сзади на плечо мягко ложится уверенная рука.

\- Господа, - суховато и очень спокойно изрекает Иллуми, - сейчас вы говорите с младшим моей семьи. Примите этот факт как должное и не провоцируйте изменений его статуса в боевую ипостась. Воспоминания слишком свежи.

Старший, да? Точно. Даже вспыльчивый гем-офицер его слушается. А уж мне и закон велел, что очень кстати.

Благодарю пришедшую на помощь кавалерию коротким кивком - или тенью почтительного поклона, как кому покажется, - и, поворачиваясь к оппоненту, ровным голосом предлагаю:  
\- Лорд Пелл. Взаимные счеты между нами слишком глубоки и вынуждают нас к поступкам, нежелательным для собравшихся, вне зависимости от их исхода. Предлагаю заключить перемирие. Ради ваших же друзей.

Пелл выдерживает паузу, потом кивает. Фух, обошлось.

К нему почти сразу же подсаживается девушка и начинает что-то щебетать, явно сглаживая настроение гостя. И не к нему одному - похоже, хозяйка заведения решила, что лучший способ избежать скандала - отвлечь и развлечь мужчин, и отпустила своих девушек с танцпола к гостям. Мне достается миниатюрная брюнеточка в алом, хорошенькая, и для своей профессии - просто скромница: и косметики на лице по минимуму (особенно в сравнении с безумьем грима на лицах мужчин), и стоит она в паре шагов поодаль, улыбаясь, пока я не соизволю обратить на нее внимание. Лишь тогда устраивается рядом на диванчике и принимается легко и ненавязчиво щебетать, вовлекая меня в разговор, так что даже вопросы вроде "а как господину у нас нравится?" звучат не обязательной программой, а искренним интересом. Иллуми говорил, здесь принято поболтать, прежде чем вести девочку в номера? Не буду нарушать традиции, тем более что спешить некуда.

\- Милорд Иллуми с друзьями посещают нас уже полтора десятка лет, - с гордостью за заведение сообщает она. - Мы низшие, да, но мы высшие низшие, иначе господа не находили бы удовольствия в нашем обществе и не тратили бы на нас времени больше, чем требуется для удовлетворения страсти.

\- Постоянство привычек - это хорошо... - изрекаю задумчивую бессмыслицу, потягивая коктейль по капле. - Значит, ты хорошо их знаешь?

Брюнетка пожимает плечиками, звякают какие-то подвески на рукавах платья.  
\- Я знаю всех, но, - позволите? - чуть доверительно склоняется ко мне, - чаще всех со мною бывал господин Арно. Он нравится мне. Он добрый, веселый, и мне всегда понятно, о чем он говорит, даже когда не понять ни слова.

\- Ты бы хотела сейчас сидеть с ним, а не со мною?

\- Нет, - качает головой. - Его я знаю давно, а вы, господин, совсем непонятны - это интересно...

\- Ну что во мне интересного? - усмехаюсь. - Разве что экзотика. Я с... с планеты, где успел повоевать вон тот лорд.

Смеется негромко. - Пойдемте погуляем, господин? - предлагает. - Я вам на ухо расскажу.

Гулять мы отправляемся в комнаты, и остальное выходит приятно и предсказуемо. Грудь у нее как раз такая, как я люблю - маленькая, помещающаяся в мою ладонь, - и желание девочка вызывает сразу, вопреки всем подсознательным опасениям. Нарочитая покорность, прячущая профессиональное умение, мускусный женский запах и мягкость, от которых я успел отвыкнуть... Мое тело и мужское самолюбие быстро получают свое. Порцию дистиллированного качественного удовольствия, не осложенного чувством, - не больше и не меньше. И ионный душ напоследок, когда я вежливо отказываюсь от десерта - возможности быть вымытым с ног до головы нежными ручками с наманикюренными алыми ногтями.

Спустившись вниз, вижу в зале оживление, кто-то хлопает - ах да, все тот же Фирн, - сквозь шум пробивается характерный резкий голос Пелла - "нет, вот сюда". Черно-белой головы с блеском камней в прическе среди собравшихся не видно; очевидно, Иллуми тоже отправился инспектировать верхние этажи в женской компании.

\- Милорд Пелл будет бросать ножи, - тихонько поясняет моя спутница, держащаяся в полушаге позади. - Это задумано как состязание, только он его всегда выигрывает, так что редко кто пробует.

\- И какой интерес в состязании, в котором нет соперников? - усмехаюсь. Я, конечно, кроток и миролюбив, но упускать такой конвенционный случай просто грех. Вижу низенького гем-лорда в десятке шагов от мишени. Хотя какой он низенький - просто так смотрится на фоне остальных. "Я тут скоро комплекс неполноценности заработаю, рядом с этими дылдами..." Девица, видимо, повинуясь здешнему этикету и не приближаясь к делам мужчин, отходит в сторону.

Раз за разом - сизоватый блеск короткого лезвия в руке Пелла, быстрое движение и глухой стук стали, пронзающей доску, обтянутую кожей. Судя по виду, кожу недавно меняли, но порезов на ней уже наберется прилично. Свист - удар, свист - удар. Через какое-то время начинаются фигуры, так сказать, высшего пилотажа: с закрытыми глазами, с оборота, в узенькую щелочку между двумя уже вонзившимися клинками... Неплохо. Только, на мой вкус, дистанция должна быть побольше раз в пять, а мишень - норовить нырнуть за камень при малейшем шорохе и обдать тебя оттуда плазменным огнем.

\- Красиво работает, - вежливо замечаю Фирну. "Выпендрежник", добавляю мысленно. - И какие тут правила?

Оборачивается удивленно. - Правило только одно - не промазать, соблюдая изящество и скорость. Неужели тоже хочешь?

\- Нельзя? - уточняю.

\- Нет, почему нельзя. - Фирна идея как минимум забавляет. - Эй, Пелл! - громко окликает он. - Когда закончишь, одолжишь мне ножички?

Пелл, не оборачиваясь и не сбиваясь с ритма бросков, отрезает: - Тебе? Эстетическое вдохновение накатило - хочешь предложить кому-то с ними попозировать?

\- Как это ты так с лету догадался? - ехидничает Фирн.

Запас ножей у Пелла в руках заканчивается, и он великодушно предлагает, поворачиваясь: - Бери.  
Лишь теперь гем-лорд видит меня; лицо его твердеет, но он ничего не говорит. И правильно: отпусти он шуточку насчет скульптуры дикаря с ножом в зубах, конфуз бы так легко не погасили.

Подхожу к мишени, выдергиваю метательные ножи - полдюжины штук, чуть длиннее ладони, с удобно обтянутой рифленой кожей рукоятью. Посоревнуемся, мои размалеванные друзья? Прикидываю один в руке, сложив прочие на столик. Простой бросок, без переворота, цель слишком близко, баланс смещен к рукояти... поехали. Первый блин получается не слишком удачно - нож ложится в левый верхний квадрант. Ладно, превратим недостаток в достоинства. Цокаю языком и быстро отправляю ему вслед остальные пять; попадания ложатся по кругу плотно - все торчащие рукояти легко было бы охватить растопыренной пятерней, даже такой изящной ручки, как у маленькой брюнетки. "Цветочек", как мы это называли.

Что еще можно сделать с ножом, кроме как уложить в мишень? Обычно эту задачу превращают в нетривиальную дистанция, видимость и дурная привычка мишени вслушиваться в лесные шорохи. О красоте мы обычно не задумывались, как и об изысках. Валяясь на привале, бойцы выбирали для своих упражнений подходящую сосну, и по условиям первый промахнувшийся бежал собирать весь урожай. Поэтому никто не всаживал ножи в ствол выше человеческого роста - и пользы в таком навыке мало, и есть шанс, что именно тебе придется потом оттирать руки от смолы после лазанья по деревьям.

\- Не против, если я отойду подальше? - вежливо спрашиваю, когда на ум приходит одна мысль.

Пелл пожимает плечами. - Хоть до той стены, - кивком указывает на позицию в двадцати метрах от мишени.

Вот это уже дело. Ножи летят с моих рук - серией: прямой бросок, с оборотом, с разворотом корпуса, из-за плеча, от бедра, хватом за лезвие. Четыре с самого краю по углам, два вплотную в центр. "Конверт". Хитрость невелика, но когда Пелл станет выдергивать ножи для себя, то обнаружит еще одну тонкость - они ушли не только с двойной дистанции, но и утоплены в доску почти по самую рукоять. Кожух энергоблока у машины такой бросок пробивал, если удачно...

Тяжкий вздох на ползала заставляет зрителей отвлечься. Фирн, несколько раздраженный тем, что всеобщее внимание приковано не к нему, демонстративно зевает.  
\- Это все очень здорово, - кивая на мишень, ощетинившуюся ножами, - но мы сюда пришли общаться или зарабатывать комплекс недостаточного владения оружием?

Хватит, пожалуй... Мое накормленное мужское эго сыто урчит, и я ничуть не против мирно посидеть на диванчике, ожидая возвращения Иллуми. Только хихикаю мысленно: "Хм, комплекс у него. Побаловаться не дал, зануда." Полуобнаженные танцующие красотки приятны взору, пусть по родным домашним меркам танцу не хватает и живости, и хорошей кулачной драки вблизи сцены, если уж на то пошло.

Иллуми подходит ко мне, смотрит сверху вниз, едва заметно улыбаясь. С уважением отмечаю, что, чем бы он ни занимался этажом выше, прическа - волосок к волоску. - Доволен, Младший? Пора и честь знать. Пойдем.  
Почти не двигая губами, добавляет неслышно: - Я соскучился.

Мой Старший решительно и с прямой спиной направляется к выходу, по дороге объясняя друзьям, что на сегодня с него хватит удовольствий - дома ждет супруга...  
Уже у порога, почти в спину, долетает реплика Фирна, негромкая, но крайне удачно вклинившаяся в паузу.  
\- Ладно, Иллуми. Тебя супруга ждет, но Эрика-то нет, оставь младшего повеселиться!

Достаточно громко и очень выразительно, без единой тени улыбки Иллуми чеканит от дверей:  
\- У моего подопечного не окончился срок траура по супругу. Нужный для здоровья физиологический минимум и необходимость быть представленным нашему кругу - это одно, а предаваться развлечениям ему пока рано.

Хорошо, что я расстался с бокалом, не то поперхнулся бы коктейлем.  
Физиологический минимум?  
Ну погоди у меня!

Я усилием воли придерживаю выяснение этого вопроса до дома. Салон машины - слишком экзотическое место для того, что за этим должно последовать. Может, как-нибудь потом...

\- Как тебе компания? - добродушно интересуется Иллуми, полулежа на сидении и вытянув длинные ноги.

\- Подобрана как по заказу, - хмыкаю. - Агрессор, эстет и хитрец. И все зубастые.

\- Ты не хуже, - ободрительно констатирует он. - От Фирна не шарахнулся, хотя на то были все шансы. Пеллу по носу нащелкал слегка, а на это немногие решаются. Да и выглядел так, что и на фоне Перышка не потерялся. Короче говоря, я тобой горжусь.

\- Ты мне льстишь, - отвечаю небрежно. Но похвала на самом деле приятна и загадочным образом только усиливает плотское желание, на которое накладывается сейчас мужское ревнивое чувство собственника. - Я просто старался помнить, что они не собираются меня съесть. Труднее всего было перевести на ваш язык "Мужик, ты полагаешь, твоему приятелю понравится, если его друг и любовник передерутся?"

Иллуми хохочет. - Я тебя обожаю, - выдавливает сквозь смех, - за точность формулировок.

\- Ты тоже в этом смысле небесталанен, - отдариваю ехидным комплиментом. - Фраза, с которой ты меня увел... э-э, долго репетировал? Или cболтнул, что на язык пришло?

Машина уже останавливается у дома, мы выходим, можно и зацепить эту тему.

\- А что, неплохо вышло? - с возмутительной гордостью переспрашивает Иллуми. - Даже Фирн онемел, а ты вылетел из зала пулей. У меня на тебя сегодня виды, учти. Кто-то должен разбирать мою прическу?

Привычный ритуал за закрытой дверью, прелюдия к самому сладкому. Я начинаю вытаскивать скрепляющие сложную конструкцию шпильки по одной, расправляя пряди на плечах - с тем же чувством, как извлекал бы драгоценные гребни из волос дамы, рассчитывая в самом скором времени увидеть эти волосы разметавшимися по подушке. Прическа тугая, почти тяжелая, Иллуми с явным удовольствием жмурится.

\- Да ты сейчас уснешь, - подсмеиваюсь, ведя пальцами по шее вплоть до затылочной ямки, зарываясь в волосы.

\- Издеваешься?! - Ого, он даже глаза распахнул возмущенно. - Не надейся так быстро отделаться.

\- О, испугал, сейчас закричу от страха, - чуть тяну за прядь, заставляя запрокинуть голову.

Губы Иллуми расплываются в улыбке, которая выглядит явной провокацией. - Тогда явятся разбуженные слуги и домашние и начнут тебя спасать. Хочешь?

Не могу удержаться от смеха.  
\- О да, представляю! Слуги ведут спасательную операцию, извлекая обоих из постели в чем мать родила, за ними наступает твоя жена со скалкой и с криками "Не обижай мальчика!"...

Иллуми фыркает смешком. - Скорее она упрекнет: "Супруг, как неизящно: насиловать Младшего под аккомпанемент криков в третьей октаве".

Размечтался, дорогой. Сейчас у меня другое настроение. - Не будем рисковать и поступим с точностью до наоборот, - говорю склонившись к нему, нежно и чуть насмешливо. - Хочу тебя.

Вот мы уже сидим на краю кровати, и я путаюсь от нетерпения в непонятных застежках и шнурках цетагандийской накидки, а хитрый Иллуми интересуется мне прямо на ухо, и дрожь от теплоты дыхания по ушной раковине отдается аж в затылке: - Подсказывать или сам справишься?

\- Да куда нам, - хмыкаю, постигнув, наконец, секрет крепления, - непросвещенным барраярским варварам...

Одежда падает на пол, мы - на простыню. Я подминаю Иллуми, прижимаюсь всем телом, целую плечи, чуть прикусывая и удовлетворенно вздыхая в ответ на откровенную реакцию, оглаживаю бока, грудь, руки... я тяну время, притворяюсь спокойным, ласково и насмешливо советую моему любовнику лежать смирно и терпеть... Он покорно позволяет закинуть его руки мне на шею, я откидываюсь, напрягаю мышцы - и мы уже сидим обнявшись, плотно притиснувшись друг к другу, и у обоих твердо и недвусмысленно стоит, скрывать нет никакой возможности, и хочется так, что невыносимо - время на невинные объятия точно истекло. Прохожусь ладонями по спине, прощупываю ложбинку позвоночника, спускаюсь к копчику, ладонь проскальзывает под ягодицы, сжимается.

\- Мой, - урчу удовлетворенно.

\- Пока еще нет, - выдыхает Иллуми с явно нетерпеливыми интонациями. Он просто трется об меня, разметавшиеся волосы щекочут плечи, лицо сведено гримасой желания. Как нас обоих разобрало...

\- Мой. Будешь моим, - угрожаю сорванным полушепотом, пока испытующие пальцы исследуют, на какое прикосновение Иллуми отзовется сильней. И насколько сильным должно быть это прикосновение. - Ничьим больше. Мой.

Он смеется сквозь стиснутые зубы.  
\- Какая... самонадеянность, - выгибается, бесстыдно разводя колени; глаза блестят от жадного нетерпения. И не выдерживает. - Эрик!

\- Сейчас, - обещаю, решительно мотнув головой. Предусмотрительные цетагандийцы держат флакон в прикроватной тумбочке, кажется. "И хотя не хочется убирать с тебя руки ни на минуту, придется". Голова кружится, словно я хватил неразбавленным полстакана чистого бренди. И если я не получу его сейчас, то сам больше не выдержу.

"Ты мой". Все, теперь уже точно и буквально. Дыхание рваными выдохами, толчки навстречу, пальцы, до синяков вцепившиеся в плечи, и зубы, которые тоже не стесняются оставлять свои отметины; скулящее "еще!", но черные глаза блестят почти свирепо - посмей я только остановиться, и случится то самое насилие... Иллуми вдруг ахает и успевает прикусить собственную ладонь, сдерживая крик, и это зрелище оказывается для меня уже чересчур.

Немного прихожу в себя, когда мы уже лежим бок о бок, и я крепко его обнимаю, прижавшись головой к груди. Тело ноет от удовольствия, что-то условно называемое душой - от счастья. Мой. Будь я проклят, если в этом есть хоть капля от желания властвовать. Только страсть и ощущение полнейшей, счастливой обреченности судьбой. Крепко зажмуриваюсь и прячу эту неуместную сентиментальность поглубже.

Подтягиваю к нам одеяло и накрываю обоих. Целую куда-то около ключицы - кожа у него всюду соленая и гладкая. Мокрый шелк.  
\- Спи.


	18. Иллуми

Несомненно, это утро призвано продемонстрировать мне неизбежность наказания за позднее начало дня, неугодное лишенному внимания рассвету. Пробуждение выходит сумбурным и резким: звонок комма разбивает уют сна, как летучая рыба - тихую гладь пруда. Эрик спросонок лихорадочно шарит по полу - в поисках оружия, как он признался потом... для первых пяти минут воскресного утра многовато раздражителей, и жизнерадостный, подрагивающий голос Фирна в трубке обещает, что покоя не будет и дальше.

Эрик зарывается в одеяло, скрываясь от провинившегося недосмотром слуги. Впустить в дом гостя, не удосужившись уточнить, бодрствует ли хозяин дома, поставив тем самым в неловкое положение и меня, и заглянувшего на огонек друга юности, и Эрика, пытающегося разобраться в причине переполоха - промах почти недопустимый.

\- Да, - отмахиваясь от нерадивца и пытаясь завязать халат, отвечаю я. С выговором я подожду, как с любой второстепенной задачей. - Да. Пять минут ты можешь подождать? Лучше десять. Да, спал. Фирн, потом, ради всего святого!

Мой гость явно и не думал ложиться, раз заявился в такую отчаянную рань. Распоряжаюсь обеспечить ему кофе и завтрак, выяснив попутно, что супруга в приступе истинно женской интуиции полчаса назад уехала, пообещав возвратиться к вечеру. Слуга почтительно кивает, стараясь всячески не коситься на лежащего в постели ... э-э-э... молодого друга своего господина. Кстати, не сообщит ли мне упомянутый друг, намерен он составить мне компанию внизу или предпочтет отсыпаться дальше?

Эрик хочет лишаться моего общества не более чем я - расставаться с ним, поэтому поднимается из постели.

\- Дай я на тебя посмотрю? - предлагает он, взяв меня за плечи и разворачивая к свету; едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, озабоченно проводит из-за уха вниз. Ссадину - то ли царапину, то ли засос, - на его шее тоже спрятал бы только шарф. Обоюдный критический осмотр заканчивается закономерным выводом: плохо, но деваться некуда. Утаить следы минувшей ночи невозможно; стоит принять их как данность, не унижаясь попытками мимикрировать под святош, благопристойно спавших порознь. В конце концов, Фирн, несмотря на повышенную словоохотливость, всегда знает, где находятся границы допустимой болтовни.

Спонтанная забота так же хороша на вкус, как короткий поцелуй, делающий утро правильным, и, когда в комнате появляется слуга, мы все еще слишком близко друг к другу, но теперь это уже, кажется, неважно.

Столовая полна света, падающего косым золотистым полотном на блестящий кофейник, блюдо с разнообразной утренней снедью и Фирна, с ночи не сменившего наряда. Яркие лиловые с розовым разводы, производившие незабываемое впечатление и в вечернем освещении, сейчас беспокоят не только взгляд, но и сердце.

\- Ты не заезжал домой? - удивляюсь. Небо определенно упало на землю, раз Перышко не привел оттенки грима и одежды в гармонию с цветом утренних облаков, как он ее понимает.

\- Более того, - подтвердив очевидное, кивает гость. Прическа у него чуть распустилась. - Я и спать не ложился. А если бы и ты последовал моему примеру, то я не разбудил бы тебя этим, безусловно, добрым утром.

\- Доброе утро, - ответно кивает Эрик и, не удержавшись от простодушного вопроса, интересуется: - У вас часто принято бодрствовать по ночам, Фирн?

Ответный лихой жест рукой едва не переворачивает чашку, и я совершенно ясно понимаю, что преувеличенная бодрость Фирна, равно как и солнечная улыбка, и радостное настроение - результат фармацевтического воздействия. Проще говоря, Перышко принял стимулятор, и, судя по внешним, проявлениям, не из слабых.

\- Постоянно! - щебечет Фирн, добавляя к химическому коктейлю, поддерживающему его, как ниточки марионетку, еще и кофеин. - Ведь ночь лишена грубой откровенности дня, и тем прекрасна...

Послушав эту оду еще пару минут, я экспроприирую кофейник в пользу себя и Эрика. Нам тоже не помешает проснуться.

\- Ясно, - констатирую, обжигая язык бодрящей горечью. - У тебя, друг мой, один из тех приступов дурного настроения, которые ты пытаешься лечить всякой синтетической дрянью.

\- Вот еще, - капризно скривив рот, обижается Фирн. - Чистейший "Фиолетовый рис", без примесей...

Лицо невольно сводит недовольной гримасой. Мое отношение к стимуляторам друзьям хорошо известно и секрета не составляет, и, значит, Фирна привела сюда суровая необходимость, так что я поторапливаю его перейти к делу.

На прямой вопрос Фирн кривится; зрелище, должен признать, незабываемое: многослойный грим словно идет разноцветными волнами, на мгновение превращая вполне миловидное лицо в подобие полихромной абстракции, так обожаемой владельцем.

\- Я нечаянно влез в твои дела, - с наигранной легкостью сообщает он, - надеюсь, у тебя сегодня доброе настроение, хоть по твоему младшему этого и не скажешь. Ты же не оставишь меня без помощи, Патриарх?

Судя по отпущенной шпильке, наблюдательности и способности к построению логических связок наркотик у Фирна не отнял, в отличие от привычки контролировать сказанное. Не нужны даже наводящие вопросы: расскажет сам. Я устраиваю подбородок на сплетенные пальцы и готовлюсь слушать.

\- Это все "Златый эль", - не разочаровав моих ожиданий, выкладывает Фирн. - И чертов Слайк. В попечительском совете его кузен - родич третьей или четвертой степени, я никогда не интересовался, контрактов с их кланом у нас не было уже четыре или пять поколений... Так. О чем это я?

Мы с Эриком переглядываемся. В его глазах лишь легкое недоумение: мой родич знаком с аналогичными симптомами отравления этанолом не понаслышке, и заплетающийся язык Фирна для него не сюрприз.

\- В общем, - добирается до зерна своего рассказа Фирн, - ему взбрело в голову, что ты хотел убить Эрика. Глупость несусветная. Я так и сказал. Ну... потом добавил, что я прекрасно знаю вас обоих, и могу это доказать. Могу же, правда? Так что волноваться не о чем.

Эрик, как ни удивительно, не взвивается в гневе на подобное вмешательство в нашу жизнь.  
\- Я так плохо выгляжу, что похож на ожившего покойника, Фирн? - интересуется он весело.

Фирн осматривает Эрика от носков домашних туфель до короткого ежика волос цепким взглядом художника, привыкшего подмечать мельчайшие детали. Я невольно следую его примеру. Плохо Эрику выглядеть не удастся при всем желании, но на жертву хищника он смахивает... по крайней мере, в области шеи.

\- Есть немного, - рассеянно резюмирует уже поплывший Фирн. - Иллуми, ты что, бьешь своего младшего? Или, - смешок, - он неудачно катался на лошади, и его исхлестало ветками?

\- Ага, - подтверждает Эрик прежде, чем я успеваю вмешаться. "Даже не покраснел, паршивец", думаю с нежностью. - По старой памяти продирался ночью через кусты и поцарапался.

Фирн ухмыляется еще ехидней и демонстративно тянет воздух носом.  
\- Судя по всему, в кустах ты был не одинок, - замечает. - Но я не завистлив.  
Конец фразы тонет в непроизвольном зевке. Так-так...

\- В любом случае, это все ерунда, верно? - прикрывая рот ладонью, невнятно продолжает живое средоточие яростных красок. - Я в жизни не поверю, чтобы наш брезгливый законопослушный Иллуми принялся бы выпускать внутренности из своего... шурина, да? Или деверя? Проклятье, постоянно путаю, кто есть кто.

В здравом уме Фирн не посмел бы сболтнуть подобное, несмотря на всю нашу дружбу. Значит, симптом серьезный, и надо принимать меры. Надеюсь, за несколько минут, что мне потребуются для того, чтобы дойти до спальни и вернуться, Фирна не развезет окончательно.

\- ... Черт, - слышу я, вернувшись. Перышко сидит, зябко ежась и кутаясь в складки тонкой накидки так, словно в комнате поселился северный ветер. - Не нужно было двойную дозу...

\- Не нужно было, - соглашаюсь. Некоторые люди просто созданы для того, чтобы усиленно издеваться над собой. - Подними-ка рукав, окажи любезность.

Перышко кривится: то ли блеск шприц-пистолета кольнул ему глаза, то ли перспектива детоксикации не вызвала восторга. Следовало ожидать.  
\- Это еще что, Патриарх? - риторически интересуется он. - Не порть мне утро, будь другом. Ну да, тебе-то я испортил, но ты же не опустишься до мести? - почти жалобно просит он, поддергивая, впрочем, рукав.

\- Ты еще примись пререкаться, - обещаю я, озлившись, - и вместо привычного тебе гемосорба я, поверь, попробую на тебе какой-нибудь из новых сорбентов, посерьезней.

Фирн поворачивается бочком, пряча руку за спину - ребенок, да и только.  
\- Хорошо, Иллуми, я тебе уступлю, - обещает, почти послушно. - Ну и ты уступи. Поможешь мне?

\- Шантаж? - вздергивая бровь, интересуюсь я. - Помогу, еще бы. Эрик, будь добр, пошли кого-нибудь за одеялами и пачкой салфеток для грима, сейчас этого красавца начнет трясти.

Фирн с видом покорности жестокой судьбе вновь опускается в кресло. Мировая скорбь так и читается на его лице, когда он закатывает рукав. - Что бы не прийти к тебе на полдня позже? - вопрошает.

Фирново шипение вторит тихому шипению разряжающегося шприца, своеобразный дуэт завершается мучительным стоном.  
\- Ох... - бормочет Фирн. Зрачки у него сужены, физиономия бледна даже сквозь нарисованную красоту, и руки невольно подрагивают от чрезмерного возбуждения. - Ненавижу эту пакость.

Эрик, очевидно, решив не делать слуг свидетелями творящегося безобразия, приносит одеяла сам, и я, укутав Фирна по самый нос, наливаю ему чая - сладкого, горячего, с лимонным бальзамом.

\- Ооо, - слабо радуется Фирн, когда я подношу чашку к его губам, благоразумно не доверяя его координации. - Чай - это хорошо. А еще лучше - что я не ел, а то бы...

Пока Фирн греет о полупустую термочашку руки, я стираю поплывший от подскочившей температуры и пота грим. К моменту, когда третья салфетка покрывается многоцветными разводами, дрожь Фирна отпускает, а лицо, лишенное декоративной защиты, предстает во всей красе: полудетское, почти инфантильное, из тех, что престарелые тетушки обозначают умиленным "какой миленький мальчик".

\- Все? - раздраженно, но и облегченно уточняю я, поворачивая друга к свету и изучая зрачки. - Перышко, ты одурел? Знаешь же, что твоим мозгам противопоказана эта отрава! Ты так и до девяноста не доживешь.

\- Художнику иногда полезно встряхнуть мозги, Иллуми, - тихонько вздыхает измученный Фирн. - Тебе не понять. Я и не думал, что он заговорит о тебе, честное слово.

Фирн кутается в плед таким отчетливо трогательным движением, что оно явно было заранее отрепетировано.

\- Ты доиграешься до того, что нечего будет встряхивать, ясно? - злобно пророчу, стараясь изгнать неуместное сочувствие. Обрушиваюсь в кресло напротив. - Ну? Что мне еще следует знать? Или ты сам не помнишь, что наболтал?

\- Помню, но остальное тебя никак не касалось, - говорит Фирн и, кажется, не врет. - Я выложил все как на духу. Теперь делись ты, а то мне чертовски не хочется потерять перед Слайком лицо.

\- Если ему так любопытны дела моей семьи, пусть сам ко мне подойдет, - огрызаюсь в ответ на вкрадчивую настойчивость. Любой рассказ, переданный через третьи руки - дополнительный шанс сделать моих родственников предметом очередной долгоиграющей сплетни.

\- С него вполне хватит твоего слова... ну, через меня, - уверяет Перышко. - По-моему, его кузен из попечителей больницы слишком наслушался бредней тамошних пациентов из отделения для буйных. Вообрази, его фантазии дошли до того, что ты, мол, стрелялся со своим Младшим и - прости, Эрик, не хочу тебя обижать, - вышиб ему мозги, но барраярцу это не повредило.

Договорив, он горестно обмякает в кресле. А я понимаю, что ложь неизбежна: быстрая, доверительная и способная убедить любого в том, что мой родич не страдает и никогда не страдал манией суицида.

\- Можешь рассказать Слайку, как было дело, с моих слов, - пожав плечами, небрежно предлагаю я. - Это чушь, причем исключительно глупая. Эрик однажды чистил учебный пистолет, тот выстрелил, но за исключением немалого испуга и небольшой царапины на голове, дело обошлось.

\- Эрик настолько неуклюж в обращении с этими ужасными штуками? - удивляется Фирн. Сам штатский, он тем не менее подозревает подвох, учитывая, сколько лет воевал мой барраярец.

\- Это была модифицированная модель, ему незнакомая, - ничем не солгав, отвечаю. - На Барраяре таких нет. Вот ты, к примеру, сразу разберешься, что к чему, если тебе выдадут барраярский набор для живописи?

\- А у вас есть живопись? - переспрашивает Фирн Эрика совершенно непосредственно, как мог бы спросить, знают ли барраярцы огонь, колесо и грамоту. Дальше они на пару сравнивают изысканность цетагандийской фантазии и роскошь барраярского реализма, а я получаю короткую передышку, чтобы мысленно залатать наиболее явные дыры высказанной лжи. Надо быть аккуратным. Мне надоели любые сплетни, касающиеся клана, и до сих пор я считал, что равнодушного невмешательства вполне достаточно, но история с Бонэ меня переубедила, а сейчас я лишь дополнительно уверился в своей правоте.

\- Ладно, скажу Слайку хотя бы это, - вздыхает Фирн, возвращаясь к теме разговора.

\- Я с ним поговорю, - обещаю, надеясь на то, что ложь во спасение не заставит Эрика во мне разочароваться. - Лично. А тебе я сейчас вызову машину. Цени мое милосердие - я даже не прочел тебе приличествующую случаю нотацию.

Гость, заручившись обещанием, отбывает, оставив меня в несколько расстроенных чувствах.

\- Вот это, я понимаю, то самое пресловутое доброе утро, - не удержавшись, принимаюсь брюзжать, скрашивая недовольство завтраком. - И вот что делает с людьми творческая, черт бы ее драл, натура. А Слайк настолько бесталанен в других областях, что болтает он, как дышит, безостановочно и бесконтрольно. Ты представляешь, каково будет веселье, когда он явится в надежде поживиться эксклюзивной информацией?

\- Если бы отвечал я, я бы сказал правду, - признается Эрик. Неожиданное нашествие, кажется, не слишком его шокировало. - Но тебе видней.

Я тоже сказал бы правду, признаться. Несколько дней тому назад, до того, как наше внезапное и взаимное увлечение заставило меня потерять голову, мне не составило бы труда сообщить Слайку и прочим о том, что да - барраярцы иногда совершают опасные глупости. Что же изменилось сейчас, и что заставило меня сначала сказать, и лишь потом подумать?  
Защитная реакция. Почти неподвластный контролю рефлекс, заставляющий в первую очередь ринуться отражать атаку, и зачастую порождающий большее, а не меньшее, количество проблем.

\- Хочешь, чтобы мне в твоем присутствии принялись демонстративно сочувствовать по поводу твоего суицидального синдрома? - язвительно интересуюсь, испытывая немалую неловкость. - Благодарю, не стоит.

Эрик предсказуемо хмурится, уязвленный то ли интонациями, то ли тем, что я принял решение лгать о нем, не спросив его самого. А стоило бы, тут я с ним согласен.

\- Нет у меня никакого синдрома, - угрюмо констатирует он. - А твои цетагандийские приятели не способны понять, что счастье жить с ними на одной планете не компенсирует прочих обстоятельств жизни?

\- А всем не объяснишь, - со вздохом объясняю собственный страх. - Слухи - одна из форм поведения толпы, к сожалению. И контролировать их можно только страхом. Как ни жаль, воззвания к логике и морали в данном случае бессильны.

\- Что-то в твоих словах неправильно, - чешет в затылке Эрик. - Ах, да. Слухи обычно перебивают не страхом. Их высмеивают. Не поверишь, но это действеннее.

\- Предлагаешь соглашаться и утрировать? - саркастически осведомляюсь я. - "Знаете ли, господа и дамы, вышибать мозги собственному младшему было весьма занимательной, но бессмысленной процедурой по причине отсутствия таковых"? Я не желаю делать нас обоих посмешищем для всей столицы.

Эрик едва заметно морщится. Кажется, мои слова ему неприятны так же, как и описываемая перспектива.

\- Я не знаю, что у вас считается достойной шуткой, - соглашается он, наконец. - Но "разбирал оружие и попал себе в голову" - это само по себе анекдот. У нас был случай, не один даже - но этот самый наглядный. Одному парню досталось... ранение в башку, он своего имени, и то не помнил. Но когда давали ему оружие на сборку-разборку - справлялся, и держал только стволом от себя. Рефлексы. Так что, держу пари, твой Пелл в эту сказку не поверит ни на минуту, но из солидарности смолчит.

\- Мне большего не нужно, - признав компромисс приемлемым, отвечаю я. - Не понимаю, отчего объектом пересудов должна быть именно моя семья. Неужели нет других тем для разговоров?

\- У тебя мания величия, - с необидным смешком констатирует Эрик. Вид у него неожиданно умиротворенный, словно разговор его веселит, а не тревожит. - Ты всерьез думаешь, что языки чешут об тебя одного, а тому же Фирну не достается? Будет новая сенсация - какой-нибудь бедолага сотворит очередную глупость, - и прелесть новости "а у Иллуми настоящий ручной барраярец" кончится... Бороться со слухами - ловить пар руками. Вот сегодня мы с тобой запустили еще один: ты меня, оказывается, бьешь.

\- Фирн никому не скажет, - вслух надеюсь я. - А мои слуги твердо знают, что происходящее в доме не должно выходить за его пределы, я плачу им еще и за это.

Эрик подсмеивается, намазывая тост маслом и с явным удовольствием похрустывая корочкой.

\- Бедняга Фирн, - сочувствует он. - Я бы на его месте просто лопнул, если бы не поделился увиденным хотя бы с собственной подушкой. Кстати, а твои друзья женаты?

\- Пелл разведен, у Арно весьма свободный образ жизни, - успокаиваю я, и добавляю: - А если Фирн примется болтать направо и налево, то со Слайком будет разбираться самостоятельно. Надеюсь, он это понимает.

\- Значит, ограничится кругом в три человека. И твои друзья будут при следующей встрече глядеть на меня с жалостью, - решает Эрик, рассмеявшись и пряча неожиданный зевок прижатой ко рту ладонью. Не выспался, как и я, приходится это констатировать. - Когда ты подобрался к своему приятелю со пневмошприцем, я еще удивился такому нетипичному всплеску энергии в столь ранний час. Он ведь уже большой мальчик, и точно не твой подопечный?

\- Фирну достался незаслуженно здоровый организм, - ворчу я, отставляя опустевшую чашку и подсаживаясь к любовнику поближе. - Стимулятор последнего поколения, явно превышенная доза, и после этого он еще на ногах держался, что удивительно. Это очень вредно. Иногда заканчивается комой или гибелью нервных тканей, так что лучше убрать эту дрянь из крови, пока она не начала распадаться на составляющие.

\- И ты проделываешь с ним эту штуку уже не в первый раз? - интересуется мой барраярец.

\- Не в первый, - вздыхаю, ероша стриженный затылок. - За два десятка лет нашего знакомства это превратилось в неприятную традицию. Фирну доставляет нездоровое удовольствие прогуливаться по грани безумия. Стимулирует творческие порывы, так он это объясняет. А мне не доставит удовольствия труп в гостиной, знаешь ли.

\- Двадцать? Сколько же ему? - недоумевает Эрик. - Отмытым он смотрится, пожалуй, моложе меня. А на самом деле?

\- Почти сколько тебе - Фирну тридцать четыре, он младше нас всех, - сообщаю, - и, думаю, именно по этой причине он каждый раз наносит семислойный грим, выходя из дома. Хотя его внешность и без того выигрышна.

\- Фирн по вашим меркам считается красивым? - любопытствует Эрик и добавляет быстро, словно смутившись своего интереса к внешности другого мужчины. - А ты?

Приятная перемена. Ранее мой суровый родич не проявлял интереса к цетагандийским представлениям о прекрасном, и тем более в столь практическом приложении.

\- Если говорить о типах красоты, то в этом смысле повезло всем, кроме Арно. На его долю, - хмыкнув, констатирую, - не хватило подвида красоты. Относительно мужчин их три: красота мужественная, женовидная и красота закрытого бутона. Я вот - первый тип, и ты тоже; тут главное не правильность черт, а их характерность, не оскорбляющая взгляда.

\- А правильность - это для второго? - смеется Эрик. - Ну а третье я представить себе просто не в состоянии.

\- Третье - это как раз Фирн, - а улыбка у Эрика заразительная, надо признаться. - Обычно такая внешность - удел подростков, не успевших созреть, но он в ней застрял, кажется, навсегда.

\- Вот уж не думал, - потягиваясь и потеревшись затылком о мою руку, ластится Эрик, - что подойду под здешние стандарты. Помню, как ты на меня смотреть не мог без содроганий, эстет чертов.

\- Неправда, - сурово отвечаю. - Я говорил, что не собираюсь ложиться с тобой в постель, ощути разницу. Странный ты тип. Как я кривился на твою внешность, помнишь, а как объяснял, и вполне искренне, что тебя просто нужно откормить и приодеть - нет.

Эрик притворно вздыхает.

\- Приодеть - чтобы было что снять? - интересуется исключительно невинным тоном, заставляющим сердце дать сбой. - А откормить затем, чтобы я вынес все твои... хм... всю степень твоего интереса?

Придется наказать наглеца. И к черту завтрак.

\- Я совершенно сбил график, - притворно жалуется Эрик сильно погодя, взмокший и довольный. - Кофе пью в три часа дня, а ванну принимаю в четыре ночи. И мои благие планы подняться завтра рано наверняка окажутся торпедированы каким-нибудь ... неожиданным вечерним намерением. Кстати, мы ведь сегодня никуда не собираемся, в свете последних происшествий?

Выбираться к знакомым в нашем теперешнем состоянии тела и духа представляется затеей неразумной и не слишком привлекательной, но круглосуточно дарить своим вниманием постель - верное средство заскучать. Впрочем, сегодня скуки мы можем не опасаться: время к обеду и полагающимся после него медицинским дополнениям для Эрика, а что до меня самого, то я уже знаю, чем собираюсь заняться. Любовное вино киснет очень быстро, если заставляет забывать о данных другим обещаниях. Потому день посвящен младшим, на этот раз - детям.

Кинти не зря дразнит меня "наседкой" - возиться с младшими, а тем более с мелкими, мне нравится. Как результат дневной прогулки двое из них - мой наследник посчитал скучным для своих лет любоваться детскими биотехнологиями и покинул нас в городе, присоединившись уже на обратном пути, - получают в свое владение прелестную игрушечную помесь дракона с корветом. Оставив наследников в парке, наслаждаться редкими взмахами кожистых крыльев и изяществом музыкальных переливов, отмечающих силу ветра, я добираюсь до спальни. Приходится проглотить смешок. Кано и Шинджи бегают, запуская нового змея, а мой взрослый младший сидит за плазменной панелью, ругаясь вполголоса и азартно стараясь разнести компьютерную шахматную стратегию вдребезги.

\- Пойдем погуляем? - предлагаю.

\- С тем же настроением, с каким гуляют по весне коты? - язвит он в ответ, но послушно поднимается. - Хорошо, что мне только одеваться, а не краситься. Хм, коробочка с гримом. Предмет, необходимый в "наборе джентльмена", как и бритва, да?

\- Депилятор или вовсе заморозка корней волос, - поправляю я, с легким ужасом представив последствия ежедневных микротравм эпидермиса. - От бритвы грубеет кожа.

\- Понимаю, вам с этими рисунками на физиономии это принципиальный момент, а не просто эстетическая прихоть, - сделав верные выводы, замечает Эрик. Я невольно провожу костяшками пальцев по костистой скуле. Да, у моего любовника грубоватая кожа, к вечеру на ней проступает щетина - и что с того?

\- Ты говоришь так, словно мы не гримируемся, а наносим фресочную роспись, - притворно ворчу я. - Хотя, глядя на Фирна, я иногда готов согласиться.

\- Фирн ослепителен. В смысле, глядя на него, иногда можно ослепнуть, - замечает Эрик с усмешкой.

Нам приходится строго выдерживать дистанцию, пока он не наденет куртку. Гулять так гулять, незачем провоцировать друг друга, как бы ни хотелось подойти и... коснуться, погладить, неважно. Я позволяю себе объятия, лишь когда слои одежды разделяют нас достаточно надежно. Кажется, объятия у дверей, отделяющих спальню от прочего мира, стали для нас ритуалом, оберегающим обретенную близость.

Сад по-осеннему грустен и пуст, долгое тепло сентября все же уступило северному ветру, прогнавшему птиц, и в похрустывающей сухими листьями тишине слышатся издали детские голоса. Кано и Шинджи затеяли игру, и, судя по ломкому баску Лери, игра пришлась по вкусу и ему.

\- Подойдем? - предлагаю, не уверенный в согласии Эрика. Моих отпрысков он, кажется, остерегается, и я примерно понимаю, почему.

\- Они не будут против? - предсказуемо уточняет Эрик, имея в виду то ли вмешательство в игру, то ли реакцию детей на то, что рядом с их отцом ходит человек, так явно считающий себя посторонним.

\- С чего бы вдруг? - отводя ветки в сторону, успокаиваю. Сыновья поднимают взгляды от свежекупленной забавы. Эрик держится в полушаге сзади и, будь я более ехиден, не упустил бы возможности съязвить о суровых барраярцах, что прячутся за моей спиной от этих страшных детей, но родичу без того нелегко приходится.

Разумеется, все трое оборачиваются разом: Шинджи, очевидно, воодушевленный присутствием Эрика, отвешивает мне необычайно развесистую благодарность за игрушку, Лери своим излюбленным взрослым тоном просит позвать его попозже на разговор, а Кано молча изучает гостя, словно прикидывая, стоит включаться в беседу или нет, и в итоге решает не вмешиваться. Это выглядит немного странно: оба мои, и оба стоят настороженно, словно статисты без слов на заднем плане сцены. Но этот молчаливый диалог как минимум обнадеживает: Кано не так мал, как Шинджи, и не так полон опасений, как Лерой. Какую мысль может с таким сосредоточением обдумывать десятилетний ребенок?

\- Если ты подружишься с кем-то из них по-настоящему, то это будет Кано, - размышляю вслух, когда мы оставляем парней. Почему? Не знаю. Так показалось - может быть, из-за одинаково испытующих, осторожных и чуточку увлеченных глаз.

\- Обычно сходятся противоположности, - улыбается Эрик, выслушав мое объяснение. - Надеюсь, я его не напугал. Они всем скопом меня - немного.

\- Эти могут, - соглашаюсь. - Чтобы быть родителем, нужны железные нервы.

\- Поэтому ты решил расширить зону своей ответственности и опекать еще и меня, - беззлобно подкусывает спутник. - Неужели твоя семья настолько невелика?

\- Не знаю, почему родители решили остановиться на нас с Хисокой. Теперь уже не спросишь, разве что Нару в курсе.

\- Он, - после короткой паузы, - разве твой родной брат?

\- Сводный, - пообещав себе впредь прикусывать язык, отвечаю. - По отцу. У нас... была небольшая разница.

\- А вы не похожи внешне, - очень коротко и подчеркнуто нейтрально замечает Эрик. Он сорвал прутик и рассеянно вертит его в руке. - Ты пошел лицом в свою мать?

Сложно объяснить человеку, незнакомому с основными принципами геномного искусства, разницу между детьми одной семьи, но разных лучей.  
\- У нас разные генные линии, а росли мы вместе - таковы были требования аут-леди. - И, пожалуй, стоит сменить тему. - А у тебя?

\- У меня брат и три сестры, - отвечает он, - братьев было двое, но... - Эрик неловко замолкает, словно сомневаясь в том, что мне следует знать подробности, и быстро сворачивает тему. - А почему у тебя только сыновья?

\- Кинти настояла, - усмехаясь, отвечаю. - Заявила, что ее одной на нашу семью хватит и она не потерпит конкуренции. В искусственном воспроизводстве, как видишь, есть свои преимущества.

\- Но и оно не поможет, если девушка влюбилась в неподходящую партию? - со смешком парирует Эрик, и я вздергиваю бровь.

\- Отчего же? Никто не мешает ей договориться с мужем, предоставить свой генный материал и чувствовать себя свободной с полным на то правом. То же касается и мужчин.

Эрика вдруг осеняет какая-то неожиданная мысль. - Гм, - деликатно покашливая, осведомляется он, - я надеюсь, в этом сумасшедшем мире никому в голову не придет заставить меня обзавестись потомством ?

Духи-хранители, придет же в голову такое! Удачный - не скрою, но набор абсолютно диких генов...  
Моя изумленная, пусть и бессловесная, реакция на подобную идею очевидна, и Эрика она парадоксально утешает.

Обнимаю моего совсем успокоившегося на тему семейных обычаев любовника. Щеки у него холодные, кончик носа покраснел, и пора бы возвращаться.

По дороге обратно Эрик интересуется, чуть тревожно, возятся ли мои мальчишки еще на свежем воздухе. Хочет пожелать им спокойной ночи? Беспокоится о них по привычке опекать тех, кто младше? Любой из вариантов был бы хорош, но я все-таки уточняю, что мой барраярец подразумевает в настоящую минуту.

Барраярец смеется.  
\- Хочу вести себя особенно благоразумно, если есть риск попасться им на глаза. Кто я, чтобы вмешиваться в дела твоей леди? Не она ли следит за тем, чтобы дети были в тепле к ужину и с насухо вытертыми носами?

\- Для этого у детей есть свои головы, гувернеры и слуги, - объясняю я, не в силах представить Кинти в роли подобной наседки. - Дражайшая возвращается поздно... если возвращается.

Эрик чуть заметно хмурится.  
\- Я запутался, - признается. - Вы живете порознь, и дети с ней?

\- Дети кочуют, - объясняю. - В зависимости от сезона, они живут со мной, но в принципе могут сорваться и к ней, если у леди нет других планов. Или уезжают к себе - с воспитателями, разумеется. В клане принято, чтобы молодым поколением занимались люди, имеющие к этому особый талант, и у каждого из моих сыновей есть свой воспитатель.

\- К себе? - удивляется Эрик незначащему обстоятельству во фразе. - У детей отдельный дом?

\- У каждого из них отдельный дом, - и родич замолкает так резко, что мне приходится остановиться и объясниться, почти извиняясь. - Это не хвастовство. Им вправду нужно привыкать к самостоятельности, не то я начну таскать их в зубах, как кошка котят, и окончательно испорчу.

\- Ты, видимо, очень состоятельный человек, - говорит он, похоже, первое, что приходит на ум.

\- Вот так мне повезло, - старательно перевожу неприятный разговор в шутку. Не стоило мне кичиться богатством семьи перед человеком, столь нервно относящимся к неуверенности своего положения. - Вполне вероятно, незаслуженно.

\- Ну, это хорошо, - рассудительно решает Эрик. - Это значит, что расходы на лишнего человека в доме ты попросту не замечаешь, и мне как-то спокойнее.

Я сбиваюсь с шага, пораженный этой идеей.  
\- Эрик, - ошеломленно говорю. - Я не думал об этом в таком ключе.

\- Так поэтому и не думаешь, - пожимает плечами барраярец.

\- Остается вознести хвалу предкам, приумножившим достояние семьи, - бормочу больше себе, чем ему. По крайней мере, теперь я могу понять причину некоторой неловкости, которую Эрик так тщательно и тщетно прятал в магазинах, не говоря уж о диковатой для меня идее посетить магазин готовой одежды. Как справиться с этой проблемой, не обидев Эрика, я не знаю - а он идет рядом, думая о своем, и, кажется, вовсе не о предстоящем вечере на двоих.

\- А-а, - машет он, наконец, рукой и, усмехнувшись, добавляет: - Ну и тему для разговора на ночь мы выбрали, извращенцы.

Надо бы подкинуть ему денег - имущество Хисоки состоит в основном из неликвидных активов, и наличности на покупки у Эрика почти нет. Но настолько я знаю этого щепетильного параноика - сам он попросить постесняется, а на прямое предложение еще чего доброго обидится.

Мы входим в дом. - Подождешь меня немного? - интересуюсь небрежно. Барраярский нрав тверже гранита, а безденежье Эрика меня не устраивает категорически.

\- Без проблем, - улыбается Эрик, - мне как раз надо порыться в шкафу и выяснить, что из вещей стоит перетащить к тебе. Зайдешь за мной, ладно?

Подняться в кабинет, перебросить денег на нужный счет, предупредить банк о том, что аналогичная сумма должна поступать ежемесячно. Эрик не дурак и поймет, что поступления отличаются от ренты с имущества Хисоки в большую сторону, но он не бухгалтер и не сможет разобраться в хитросплетениях семейных финансов.

Сегодня определенно день нечаянной лжи. Но порой лучше обмануть, чем расстроить. Что поделаешь.


	19. Иллуми

Машина, мягко шурша попадающими в воздушную струю опавшими листьями, подъезжает к центру города. Улицы старой торговой части неторопливо плывут за окнами, каменное кружево поворотов и перекрестков изгибается сложными узорами, но мы уже почти на месте.

Теперь, когда Эрик не оставлен без гроша в кармане, мы можем гулять, перемежая любование городом с заходом в лавки, чье изобилие приятно всем пяти чувствам, и шестому - любопытству. Пусть посмотрит, как мы живем, начав с самого легкого - развлечений и необязательной роскоши. Я всерьез намерен порадовать моего подопечного контрастом, показав ему как то, чего он в принципе не знал дома - парфюмерный магазин (пункт программы был утвержден при эриковом смущенном интересе), так и то, что ему привычно и все же выглядит по-другому - оружейную. И отполировать это впечатление сладостями, интереса к которым этот аскет до сих пор стесняется.

Салон машины выпускает нас в хитросплетение старого города, где узкая улочка ведет вдоль парка с мостиками и ручьями с одной стороны и почтенными заведениями, как минимум трехсотлетнего возраста, с другой. Осеннее солнце подарило этим днем непривычно теплую пару часов: отчего бы не пройтись? По плоским плиткам тротуара, мимо особняков, скрытых за стенами зелени, витрин, кафе, минуя прохладную пестроту парка, уже тронутого желтизной...

Этот район - мой любимый, и, кажется, это очень заметно, раз барраярец спрашивает меня вполголоса, хвастаюсь ли я своим городом ему или им - своему городу?

Если бы этот город был моим, и если бы ты согласился принять хоть часть его в подарок, как принимают кусочек праздничного пирога, но нет. Сойдемся на том, что я просто люблю проводить с тобой время, раз тебе не нужны эти облитые карамелью солнечных лучей дома, хрупкие, как вафельное кружево, башенки, сливочно-взбитые облака и листья, хрустящие ледяной корочкой по утрам. Многовато кулинарных ассоциаций, да и сам подарок бесполезен, так лучше мне промолчать, тем более что парфюмерный магазин уже близко, и тихий перезвон листьев денежного дерева объявляет о нашем приходе.

Эрик оглядывает внутренность магазинчика с нарастающим удивлением, впрочем, не демонстрируемым сверх меры. Не лавка, полная разноцветной путаницы - скорее, аккуратная гостиная, и обитатели здесь заточены во флаконы, как джинны в бутылки. Несколько сотен бутылочек разных форм, размеров, расцветок, аккуратно расставленных и уложенных на подушечки; на стене - панно из сухих стеблей и одного живого цветка, служащее эмблемой дома. Эрик переводит взгляд с этого элемента флоры на деревце при входе, явно пытаясь понять, стоит ли верить в натуральность бронзовых монеток-листков, либо стоит посчитать их очередной техногенной диковинкой.

Хозяин и творец этой армии ароматов приветствует нас едва ли не как родственников. Я бываю здесь не слишком часто - раз в пару месяцев, но приехав, скупаю все, что полагаю достойным своего внимания и носа.

\- Что у вас нового? - интересуюсь я, разглядывая ряды флаконов. Сезон сменился вместе с модой на ароматы, и одна из зеркальных витрин заставлена незнакомыми пока составами. - Помнится, вы обещали что-то необычное к концу лета.

Необычное и есть. Хозяин быстро выставляет на высокий стол-прилавок обтянутую шелком коробку и миниатюрную вазочку с адсорбентом, откидывает крышку, демонстрируя содержимое.

\- Коллекция "стороны света", - представляет. - Как и было обещано, с соответствующим эффектом. Вот восток... весна, - это уточнение предназначено удивленному Эрику, похоже, не знающему символических значений времен года.

Узкий, высокий, тяжелый даже на вид флакон ложится в сухую ладонь парфюмера прозрачно-голубоватым бликом. Льдистое стекло, один из моих излюбленных вариантов дизайна, украшено матовым узором веток с полураскрывшимися бутонами. Эрик осторожно берет предложенную пинцетом бумажную полоску, принюхивается неумело - нужно будет потом рассказать ему, как делается правильный вдох-знакомство...

Действительно уникальный образец: запах нежной свежести, набухших почек, первой колкой травы и размокшей земли... ни одна из этих ассоциаций не передержана, не сделана слишком грубой, выпуклой, и вместе с тем каждая из нот стоит на своем месте в той мелодии, что поет о надежде, которой у людей всегда сопровождается таяние тяжелых горных снегов.

Хотел бы я знать, что из этого чувствует Эрик. Иной опыт, и мысли иные? Или мы все же не отличаемся друг от друга настолько, чтобы запах весны означал для нас непреодолимое различие?

\- Что здесь в основе, - спрашиваю я более для проформы, - "апрельский иней"? Очень, очень хорошо: чистый, легкий... воодушевляющий. Эрик, как тебе показалось?

Эрик откладывает пробник и неопределенно кивает, явно остерегаясь высказывать свое мнение в сфере, ему незнакомой, и я решаю сократить визит, коль скоро мой любовник чувствует себя неуверенно.

\- Этому цветку впору ставить памятник, - подтверждает мастер; в его руках уже поблескивает острогранный "север", но я качаю головой:  
\- Нет смысла пробовать остальное. Если вся коллекция такова, то я возьму не глядя.

В подбитой шелком коробке заманчиво светится округлый яркий "Юг" и абстрактного вида "Запад", чем-то неуловимым напоминающий опавший лист. Я прошу добавить к этой роскоши несколько тонких палочек благовоний, и перехожу к основной части визита.

Моему младшему нужны свои духи.

Эрик покорно выдерживает тщательный, от кончиков коротко стриженых волос до обуви, осмотр, долженствующий помочь парфюмеру составить мнение о привычках, характере и впечатлении, которое предпочитает производить получатель аромата. Послушно держит в руках адсорбирующие салфетки, повинуясь указаниям, дышит на них, прежде чем сложить в герметичный пакет, и только коротким взглядом просит моего совета, услышав формальную просьбу дать согласие на использование данных своего генома при изготовлении духов.

\- Это поможет подогнать аромат под ваш естественный гормональный фон, - объясняет парфюмер, и я киваю, а Эрик подставляет руку под прикосновение биосканера.

Следует объяснить парню, какие из мер предосторожности совершенно необходимы на Цетаганде, если дело касается образцов тканей. И именно эта благонамеренная нотация ожидает Эрика сразу после того, как двери салона закрываются за нами, а листья-монетки традиционным пожеланием возвращения оседают в карманах.

\- Будь осторожней со своей ДНК, - прошу я, получая в ответ удивленный взгляд, и поясняю. - Этот мастер вне подозрений, у него хорошая репутация, а я его постоянный клиент уже четыре десятка лет, но в прочих ситуациях старайся не давать возможности получить пробы твоих тканей, хорошо?

Эрик даже останавливается.  
\- Суеверие, сглаз и порча? - недоверчиво уточняет он.

Ах, если бы опасность подобной неосторожности сводилась к глупым предрассудкам!  
\- Отнюдь, - качаю я головой, и, судя по тени, наползающей и на его лицо, Эрик понимает, что я не шучу.

\- У врачей, - замечает он, - наберется примерно полхолодильника моих образцов. И ты не высказываешь опасений по этому поводу. В чем разница, уж объясни, пожалуйста?

\- Все образцы у тебя брали в присутствии Эрни, а ему я не имею причин не доверять, - объясняю я, - но если материал утечет в дурные руки, возможны эксцессы. Синтезированный персонально тотальный аллерген, яд, да мало ли что - увы, такие случаи были. В моей же семье. А ты слишком хороший повод и средство нанести по Дому удар исподтишка.  
И никого не удивит нестандартная, но вполне объяснимая для чужака болезнь.  
\- Раньше я мог бы притвориться, что мне наплевать на твою судьбу, теперь нет, - заканчиваю, с расстройством замечая, что подпортил моему барраярцу настроение. Неловкость, которую Эрик так и не мог скрыть в парфюмерной лавке, теперь подкрашена тревогой, и это надо менять, как и тему разговора.

\- Ого! Уже за полдень, ты голоден, наверное, - глянув на хроно, констатирую я, - а "Весенний мед" близко. Собственно, вот он, - кивком указываю на здание медового цвета и с колоннами, шагах в трехстах. - Только заглянем сначала, если позволишь, за парой безделушек. Купим мне шпильки для волос, - объясняю, ловя тень ехидной улыбки в углах его губ. Должно быть, шпильки не кажутся ему приличествующим мужчине аксессуаром: обычная ошибка любителей стричься коротко.

Впрочем, я бы обошелся сейчас без пополнения своей, и без того немалой, коллекции, не будь у меня тайного умысла. Выбранный мною магазинчик держит семья, происходящая с самой Старой Земли, и тамошний товар считается у нас чем-то вроде недорогой импортной экзотики. Пусть познакомятся, думаю я. Эмигрантам всегда есть о чем поболтать между собой, оно и к лучшему, если Эрик не будет чувствовать себя единственным чужаком на Цетаганде.

В витрине серебро, резные гребни, матово светящиеся полудрагоценные камни в витых оправах. Я долго разглядываю два комплекта шпилек. Один: модифицированная кость, витые изгибы, ажурные навершия; оскаленные волчьи пасти того и гляди укусят тонко вырезанными клыками. Второй гематитовый, гладкий и черный; камень чуть искрится, маслянисто поблескивает, это выглядит прекрасно, но удержит ли волосы?

\- Может, возьмешь обе пары сразу, чтобы так не мучиться? - Эрик, оказывается, успел завершить свою беседу с продавцом у соседнего прилавка.

\- Насчет одной я уверен, - объясняю свои мучения, проверяя костяную пару на гибкость и прочность. - Но гематитовые гладкие, как ртуть. Красиво, но функционально ли?

\- Гематит для гема, - отвечает моя персональная ехидна. - Бери обе.

Так я и поступаю, и мы идем на штурм средоточия столичных сладостей.

Сложноопределимый и сложносоставной запах, тонкой нитью тянущийся на полквартала от кафе, сладок сам по себе и вместе с тем обещает удовольствия более полные и предметные. Эрик втягивает воздух носом, и я прячу улыбку. Мой барраярец лакомка, вспомнить хоть тот знаменательный шоколад... вспомнить и удивиться тому, как быстро в этот раз я оброс романтическими воспоминаниями.

"Мед", разумеется, не соответствует цветом названию: столь примитивная символика никогда не была в моде. Полированное дерево и занавеси цвета "пепел роз" с жемчужным блеском подсвечены мягким светом; помещение, перегороженное плоскими стенами из прозрачного зеленоватого стекла, похоже на внутренность дорогой бонбоньерки. Эрик, привлеченный переливами воздушных пузырей, подходит к стене и тихонько постукивает ногтем по стеклу, пытаясь заставить кружащихся в хаотическом танце рыбок метнуться в сторону, но яркие капельки с плавничками высокомерно не удостаивают его внимания - привыкли.

Занавеси отгораживают тех, кто желает оказаться в закрытом кабинете, или, если уединенность не слишком важна, а розовая мягкость отдернута в сторону, дают возможность почувствовать себя сидящим в середине облизанного мятного леденца. Даже мебель усиливает эту иллюзию: деревянная рама обрамляет массивную стеклянную столешницу, бархатные диванчики-кресла манят присесть.

Взвесив на ладонях меню, размерами сравнимое с фолиантом, и прочитав на пробу пару фигурно-заковыристых названий, Эрик с притворным ужасом поднимает ладони.

\- Нет-нет. Выбираешь ты.

\- Кофе обоим, - подумав, предлагаю я. - Тебе - столичный фруктовый пирог и пряный мед на закуску.

\- Страшно подумать, что вы могли сделать с медом, - подсмеивается Эрик. - Это откусывают, пьют, намазывают на хлеб или нюхают?

\- Пьют, - киваю я, вспоминая рецепт, один из своих любимых. - Немного мягкого стимулятора, пчелиный мед и смесь пряностей. А я, пожалуй, возьму сливовые лепестки и крем-брюле.

На изумленное выражение резковатого лица, право, стоит любоваться почаще.  
\- Вы едите цветы? - недоверчиво переспрашивает он. - Настоящие?

Странная позиция. Употребление в пищу плодов его не смущает, а мысль о засахаренных лепестках вгоняет в ступор.  
\- Попробуешь как-нибудь "двенадцать звезд", - обещаю. - Это засахаренные хризантемы. И сам убедишься в обоснованности моих вкусов.

Заказ отдан и выполнен, и удовлетворенное деятельное молчание, длящееся до последних капель кофе на дне чашки, служит лучшим комплиментом повару и лучшим же ответом на незаданный вопрос - нравится ли здесь барраярцу. Глаза у него подозрительно блестят, пока он рассматривает содержимое моей тарелки.

\- Это и есть твой засахаренный гербарий? - явно напрашиваясь, интересуется он, приоткрывает рот и подается вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что готов снять губами угощение с вилки.  
Разумеется, я не сопротивляюсь; жадность - дурное чувство.

Но как только пряный, отдающий медом и кофе поцелуй заканчивается, острое чувство дежа вю заставляет нас обоих обернуться к двери, и мы оба смеемся от такой вспышки ментального единения. В этот раз судьба благосклонна, и свидетелем произошедшего становятся только мелькнувшая стая рыбок.

\- Хоть бы занавеску задернули, - констатирует Эрик. Лицо у него разрумянилось от горячего сладкого напитка, и благоразумнее всего было бы не задерживаться тут дольше необходимого, но я так же далек от благоразумия, как мой барраярец - от того мстительного и вредоносного существа, которым я его когда-то представлял.

\- Если задернем - я за себя не ручаюсь, - честно предупреждаю я, задаваясь вопросом, с каких это пор в кофе здесь подмешивают "пьяную розу". - Кофе с барраярцем - опасное, как я погляжу, сочетание.

\- Вприкуску? - осведомляется Эрик без тени смущения. - Правильный ответ "в постель, а не в чашку", в отличие от анекдота.

Я поверил бы менторскому тону, если бы прилипший к губам кристаллик цветочного сахара не заставил барраярца облизнуться. Я молча смотрю на искусителя. Постели поблизости нет... увы.

\- Твоя машина стоит поблизости, - негромко и понимающе напоминает Эрик. - Если, конечно, шофер не закрутил роман с хорошенькой продавщицей и не повез ее кататься.

Я никогда еще не радовался чужой прагматичности. Как поразительно легко это создание меня правит по своему вкусу.

В машину, и поскорее, пока терпение не иссякло окончательно. Я не замечал раньше, как медленно двигаются местные слуги. Бок-о-бок, стараясь сохранять на лицах пристойность выражений, мы вышагиваем по залитой солнцем улице и ныряем в убежище, отсекая хлопнувшей дверью и свет, и фланирующих прохожих. Моя добыча вжата в мягкую обивку; морская раковина, обитая шелком, черный перламутр стекла между салонами, и поцелуи, более приличествующие безумцам.

Эрику следовало бы ценить мою сдержанность: вся его одежда осталась цела, просто сброшена на пол. Глупые, вечно мешающиеся тряпки, туда им и дорога. Моя, судя по нетерпеливому шипению, вызывает у Эрика сходные чувства.  
Да и снимать ее дольше.

Ни разу еще не собирался заняться любовью в тесном пространстве едва ли не посередине улицы, смутно понимая, что в нескольких метрах прогуливаются прохожие. Да, они-то нас не видят, но смазанные тени их силуэтов мелькают сквозь колпак кабины. От этой кажущейся близости ощущения еще усиливаются; да и сама ситуация не способствует ни долгим ласкам, ни сдержанности.

А если Эрик продолжит соблазнять меня в неподходящих местах и дальше, а я так же охотно буду подхватывать эту игру, то придется покупать шелковые платки и носить с собой; без импровизированных кляпов не обойтись - если же прикусывать губы, легкая припухлость потом слишком очевидна постороннему взгляду.

Эрик бережет мне прическу: обняв за шею, осторожно просовывает пальцы под основание пучка волос, ласкает затылок, и я выгибаю спину, как кот, прижавшись лопатками к узорчатой обивке. Частое дыхание обжигает шею, а напряженная плоть - ладони, Эрик тяжело дышит и улыбается. Кто из нас хищник, и кто - добыча?

\- Нежно. Сдержанно. Ос-то-ро-жно, - уговаривает он, забираясь ладонями под мою накидку и выглаживая кожу в такт слогам. - Вовсе нет нужды раскачивать машину, а?

Я подчиняюсь, послушно поворачиваюсь, закусываю кисть руки, иначе не получится сдержаться, особенно когда мой барраярец проводит грубоватыми ладонями по бедрам изнутри, и хочется только одного - раздвинуть их пошире, и позволить все, никогда не останавливаться, не думать о том, как сейчас выглядит Старший дома Эйри: выпрашивающий, бесстыдно предлагающий себя низшему. Барраярцу. Любимому. Отец бы сошел с ума, если бы дожил и узнал.

Медленные, плавные, глубокие, словно вздохи, движения - и дыхание, обжигающее затылок, резкое, как удовольствие. Густое наслаждение, сладкое, словно пьяный мед невозможной крепости, затопляет все вокруг, заставляя задыхаться. Эрик перехватывает мою руку и сам зажимает мне рот, мешая громко взвыть от нетерпения и от нахлынувшего блаженства. Необходимость сдерживаться обостряет ощущения, и на самом взлете к ним примешивается нотка саднящей боли - видимо, и Эрику удалось смолчать, лишь прикусив меня за плечо.

Распластываюсь на сидении полулежа, почти плашмя, пока на зависть деятельный Эрик подбирает с пола вещи, поштучно передавая их мне. К счастью, ничего не измялось до неприличного состояния, и прогулку, пожалуй, можно продолжить. Когда мы оба отдышимся.

Отдавая распоряжения водителю, я отстраненно думаю о том, на какие мысли мы спровоцировали вышколенного, но не слепого слугу, и имеет ли это значение. Приходится признать: мне все равно. Кто бы мне предсказал такое будущее полгода тому назад - отправился бы прямиком в сумасшедший дом.

На ощупь проверяю прическу, по отражению в стеклянной перегородке пытаюсь определить наличие огрехов грима.

Эрик поправляет мне волосы, хмыкает еще раз.  
\- Погоди.  
Он достает из кармана и вкладывает мне в руки... гребень. Резной кости, почти идеально подходящий в комплект тем заколкам с волками, явно из той же лавки. - Тебе сейчас причесаться не помешает. Держи, - с нарочитой легкостью предлагает он.

Дар речи возвращается не сразу. - Так ты там в лавке просто торговался? - наконец, подшучиваю, стараясь не показать, что костяной гребешок приобрел ценность награды из сокровищницы Императора. Но, кажется, часть плеснувшего в груди тепла проявилась в голосе. - Спасибо.

\- Пожалуйста, - отмахивается Эрик и принимается одергивать свой китель. - Надеюсь, он тебе еще пригодится. И не в такой, хм, экстремальной ситуации.

Очень похоже на то, что у меня счастье вызывает приступы косноязычия, а у барраярца - неистребимого ядовитого ехидства.

Все то время, что занимает дорога до оружейного мастера, Эрик поглядывает наружу, сняв затемнение с одного из окон.  
Это любопытство, которое я боюсь спугнуть вопросами, ценно не столько результатами - полагаю, удовольствий и разочарований в эриковой новой жизни наберется поровну, - сколько самим фактом наличия. Придавленная снегом ветка распрямляется, полнится новыми соками, и само желание узнать мир вокруг и найти в нем собственное место - признак выздоровления.

На лавку дом оружейного мастера похож не более, чем набор столовых ножей - на клинки, что можно купить внутри. Основательная постройка из серого камня, зримое воплощение прочных традиций, о смысле которых сейчас осведомляется мой младший.

\- Все зависит от рода оружия, - отвечаю я на заданный вопрос. - Огнестрельное продадут каждому, у кого есть разрешение и нужная сумма, но здесь его попросту нет. Церемониальные саи, их еще называют высшими клинками, право имеют носить только гем-лорды. А все прочее - экзотика для любителей и домашнего употребления.

\- Как реальную защиту за пределами дома я предпочту игольник, - сообщает Эрик, - а к твоим саям, извини, не прикоснусь, как и к гриму.

\- Ты спросил, и я ответил, - пожимаю я плечами. Что поделать, Эрик слишком долго воевал. - Я сам беру свои, только если обстановка требует максимального официоза; этикет этого не запрещает. Ну или на дуэли.

\- Следовательно, если я захочу с кем-то драться, мне придется им обзавестись. И наоборот, - задумчиво замечает этот потенциальный бретер. - Спасибо. Ценная информация.

Небольшое квадратное помещение между двумя тяжелыми дверями, считающее себя прихожей, выводит нас в неожиданно большой зал, пронизанный полотнищами света, проходящего сквозь глубокие окна и квадратами ложащегося на пол. Узость окон, более напоминающих бойницы, - и причина царящего в зале полумрака, и объяснение горящих над каждой витриной аккуратных точечных ламп. Легкий, почти неуловимый запах полировочной пасты и кожи, который въелся в занавеси, прикрывающие дверные проемы, заставляет Эрика тревожно принюхаться.

В каждой закрытой витрине покоится на замшевом ложе свой клинок - эти из дорогих; модели поскромнее висят в ножнах на настенных кольцах или превращают в причудливые веера деревянные напольные стойки. Здесь ничего не меняется со временем, и суховатый седой старик, владеющий этим царством металла, кажется, научился неизменности у своих изделий. Сорок лет тому назад он выглядел точно так же; впрочем, это может быть и фокусами памяти.

Я интересуюсь здоровьем, делами и новостями хозяина, как это делал мой отец, и отмечаю краем глаза реакцию младшего. Невольно вспоминаю, как я, попав сюда впервые, онемел от восторга. Эрик неторопливо прохаживается по залу - не то с целью рекогносцировки, не то стараясь освоиться в незнакомом помещении, я любуюсь тем, как осторожно и бережно он вынимает понравившиеся клинки, и даже не сразу слышу знакомый голос друга, пробивающийся сквозь эту абрикосово-золотистую тишину, и понимаю, что обращен он ко мне.

В сущности, нечему удивляться: любитель оружия зашел за новыми покупками. И естественно, что мы ходим в одни и те же лавки, раз эту посоветовал ему я.

\- И верно, - пребывая в благодушии, подшучиваю я, хлопая Пелла по плечу, - где бы еще могли встретиться двое благородных лордов. Зашел за чем-то определенным, или просто решил попытать счастья?

\- Договориться о заказе, - озвучивает он третий вариант. У Пелла на редкость хорошее настроение: очевидно, его день тоже выдался удачным. - И то зашел почти случайно - я в этих краях по семейным делам. А ты что-то уже присмотрел?

\- Куда там! - отмахиваюсь, - еще пара клинков, и оружейную придется расширять, сам знаешь.

\- Пока ты не начал это грандиозное дело, - усмехается Пелл, - нужно нанести тебе визит. Как насчет того, чтобы пофехтовать сегодня?

Я киваю, с немалым удовольствием предчувствуя хороший вечер.

\- На это можно будет посмотреть, лорд Пелл? - осторожно вмешивается в разговор подошедший Эрик.

Эрик. Идея весьма недурна, как по мне, однако Пелл отвечает так, что я невольно вздрагиваю. Меряет Эрика взглядом, словно вдруг заговорившую кошку, и прохладным тоном, явно демонстрирующим, насколько неуместно и бесполезно присутствие низшего во время спарринга, интересуется:  
\- Зачем это тебе, Младший?

Пелл может быть отвратительным типом, если захочет, и сейчас именно такой момент. Одним тоном он дает понять, что любому образованному человеку ясно: барраярец и высокое искусство фехтования в одном помещении не уживаются.

Эрик реагирует предсказуемо: очень вежливо и самую малость обиженно кивает, извиняется и отходит к оружейной витрине, старательно сосредотачивая внимание на оружии в стойке, а не на голосах в пяти шагах за спиной.

Куда и делось хорошее настроение. Полупрезрительный тон и взгляд, обращенный к моему младшему, злит чрезвычайно.

\- Друг мой, - вполголоса и раздраженно замечаю я, - хоть у меня и нет формального права учить тебя вежливости, но еще пара выпадов в том же стиле, и наша встреча может оказаться отнюдь не тренировкой.

Пелл понимающе усмехается. Перспектива драться всерьез обычно греет ему кровь и радует сверх достойной цивилизованного человека меры.

\- Ладно уж, - решает он отступить. - Если тебе, Патриарх, так хочется покрасоваться перед своим младшим, а он достаточно воспитан, чтобы вести себя во время поединка тихо, так и быть.

Хотел бы я знать, был ли я таким же невыносимо спесивым ублюдком? Если так, то поразительно, как я только не умер, подавившись собственной гордыней.

\- Если ты при этом будешь помнить о том, что он - мой младший, и вести себя соответственно, можем считать этот вопрос решенным, - отвечаю, находя в официальном положении дел спасение от его высокомерия.

\- Я помню, что он твой, - кивает Пелл, намеренно опустив определение. - И позволь выразить тебе восхищение. Он теперь почти не похож на барраярца, а я-то их повидал достаточно.

\- Ну что ты, - любезно парирую я, сощурясь, - это не моя заслуга, и не его. Как нет твоей вины в том, что даже твоя безупречная доблесть не смогла даровать победу твоему полку. Судьба, что с ней поделаешь...

Удар достигает цели, и Пелл морщится. Его полк изрядно поредел в свое время, и превосходство крови все равно не принесло Империи победы над упрямыми, дикими, отгородившимися от внешнего мира мужчинами, ставящих интересы своих господ выше собственного будущего.

\- На поверку судьба обычно оказывается чьей-то глупостью, - отвечает Пелл, сбавив тон. - Так я зайду сегодня?

\- К ужину, - предлагаю я, и мы прощаемся. Спина у Пелла прямая, как палка, и оттого он кажется выше своего роста. А Эрик замкнулся, как забрало опустил, и я, не будучи уверен в том, бешенство ли это или простое раздражение, побаиваюсь предстоящего вечера. Безусловно, он не станет вести себя недостойно, но смогу ли я если не примирить этих забияк, то хотя бы вынудить их не враждовать в открытую?

И случившуюся сцену, и предполагаемый спарринг лучше обговорить без посторонних ушей. Мы выходим, попрощавшись с мастером и ничего не купив: в подобном состоянии не стоит брать в руки острую сталь.

\- Не принимай на свой счет, - стараясь смягчить ситуацию, прошу я. - Пеллу придется поумерить свою спесь, или это сделаю я. Дело не в том, что ты мой любовник, - быстро добавляю, дабы расставить точки над "i", - но так говорить о моем родственнике?

Что до спеси, то Пелл и вправду исключительно самолюбив и норовист, даром что не Старший. Его дед, лорд Хар, исключительной крепости старик - страшен, вспыльчив и мудр в равной степени. Но лет через пятьдесят, если ничего не изменится, Пелл и его переплюнет.

Эрик разводит руками.  
\- Иллуми, я тебя испортил. Тебя уже удивляет нормальная цетагандийская реакция на меня. Ты же сам так ко мне относился?

Парень прав, все дело именно в этой нестыковке ожидаемого и действительного. Я бешусь, когда замечаю в сородичах свои недавние реакции. И чем больше сходства, тем больше и бешенства.

\- Я изменил свое мнение, - отвечаю, - и прочим неплохо бы уяснить, почему.

\- Ты дружишь с Пеллом не меньше времени, чем я воевал, - негромко напоминает Эрик. - И он имеет полное право, - тут барраярец замолкает, явно тщательно подбирая слово, - сторониться меня. Не то, чтобы я боялся твоего друга, но если мы поссоримся, неприятно станет тебе.

\- Если дружба крепка, то вынесет и несогласие с моим выбором, - приходится отрезать. - А если нет - это проблемы Пелла, не мои и не твои.

\- А мне тогда что делать? - спрашивает он почти беспомощно.

Я пожимаю плечами.  
\- Отбивайся от Пелла, когда он в очередной раз попробует тебя уязвить, и не лезь в драку сам.

\- Иллуми, - укоризненно вздыхает он, - я и так держусь как какой-то чертов пацифист.

И я это ценю, в том не зазорно признаться.

***

Пелл выходит из машины и идет к дверям своей обычной, размашистой и упругой походкой. В сочетании с его невысоким ростом и взрывным характером эта манера ходить всегда создавала впечатление спешной целеустремленности, и рукопожатие тоже выходит энергичным.

\- Ну, привет, - жизнерадостно здоровается он. - Заждался?

\- Мы с тобой фехтовали в последний раз месяца три тому назад, - напоминаю. - Заждался, конечно.

\- Ужас как давно, - соглашается Пелл и продолжает беседу на ходу: - Когда ты удалился за город в это свое отшельничество, я чуть было не заключил пари, что больше недели тебе там не выдержать. Хорошо, что я не так азартен, а то бы с треском проиграл.

\- С кем же ты пытался поспорить? - улыбаясь, интересуюсь я. - С нашим Перышком?

\- Ну как ты только догадался? - иронизирует Пелл. - Впрочем, что взять с человека искусства, который видит, я цитирую, "подлинное эстетическое совершенство в отступлении дикой природы перед человеческим гением", час подряд наблюдая за фигурной стрижкой кустов... Но не думал, что тебя хватит на два месяца сплошного эстетизма. Были сложности, от которых ты мудро решил укрыться за городом, я верно понял?

\- Нет. И да, - не желая лгать, отвечаю я. - У меня были сложности, которые я решал за городом.

\- Могу лишь порадоваться тому, что они закончились, - усмехается Пелл. - Сделать твоего младшего предлогом отъезда - тонкий ход, аплодирую.

Я незаметно улыбаюсь. Пелл перехитрил себя сам без малейших усилий с моей стороны.  
\- Это был не предлог, - сообщаю я, решив не вводить друга в заблуждение. - Условно удачное стечение обстоятельств.

\- Тем изящнее, - возражает Пелл. - Твоего появления уже ждут с нетерпением, дружище. Столичные сплетники договорились чуть ли не до вашей с Бонэ клановой ссоры. Хотя много ему чести. Но если это и вправду так, рассчитывай на меня как на секунданта; никого другого на этом месте я не потерплю.

\- Я думаю, с него уже хватит, - поясняю свою позицию. - Пусть благодарит судьбу, что жив остался. Наказание за глупость он получил, какой смысл убивать его сейчас, заново впутываясь во всю эту историю? Нет, ну его к демонам. Но за предложение - спасибо.

\- Это не предложение, - полушутливо хмурит брови этот забияка, - это требование. Ну что, покажешь, чему хорошему ты научился на вольном воздухе?

Мне нечем похвалиться. За последние месяцы я брал в руки оружие раза три или четыре, и вот результат: Пелл чуточку раздраженно интересуется, не счел ли я за благо предаться пацифизму после того, как едва не зарезал юного идиота. Всего лишь четвертый подход, а я уже замечаю за собой участившееся дыхание, что уж говорить о результатах боя...

\- Я посвящу тебе ближайшие пару недель, - угрожает и обещает Пелл, не слишком интересуясь моим мнением. Короткий перерыв между боями предназначен для смены оружия, и мой приятель добивает меня с помощью нотаций. - Из эгоистических мотивов: не хотелось бы терять подходящего партнера из-за его лености.

В этот момент дверь фехтовального зала все-таки приоткрывается, и Эрик заходит внутрь с видом рассеянным, деловым и независимым: сочетание, невольно и недвусмысленно демонстрирующее крайнюю степень смущения.

Пелл даже отвлекается от процесса выбора клинков; его недовольство не демонстративно, но и не скрыто.

\- Решил полюбопытствовать, Младший? - интересуется он. Отчего-то обращение, верное по сути, царапает слух, хотя фамильярное "Эрик" звучало бы еще хуже.

Эрик лаконично кивает и усаживается чуть в стороне, снимая с жаровни греющийся чай. Я не успеваю увидеть, сделал ли он хоть глоток: Пелл, в отличие от меня, навыков не растерял, и наседает быстро и агрессивно, так что я вынужден обороняться, теряя все преимущества роста. И хотя за много лет фехтование перешло для меня уже в разряд рефлекса, но я с досадой вижу: по точности сложных связок я сейчас уступаю. Вот уже два очка потеряно... На пятом подходе я перехватываю взгляд Пелла и понимаю, что в продолжении боя смысла нет. Пеллу фехтовать неинтересно, а я делаю ошибки, простительные для дилетанта, но недопустимые для человека благородного.

Я кланяюсь, благодаря за бой и испытывая острую неприязнь к себе самому; а впрочем, чего я ожидал, пренебрегая регулярной тренировкой? Не стоит искать себе оправданий: проблемы, требующие немедленного решения, закончились, и самое время вспомнить об обязанностях не только перед семьей, но и перед самим собой.

Эрик, наблюдавший за боем с азартом зрителя и, похоже, тоже расстроенный моим проигрышем, не выдерживает и отставляет чашку.

\- Не окажете ли и мне любезность спарринга, лорд?

Пелл одаривает его выразительным прищуром, в котором удивление сочетается с недоброй насмешкой.

\- С чего ты взял, - неторопливо отвешивает он, нимало не тревожась о моей реакции, - что мне интересно драться с барраярцами, Форберг? Во время войны - еще куда не шло, а здесь ты мне не соперник.

Я вижу, как у Эрика на скулах расцветают некрасивые пятна румянца; сдерживается он с явным усилием.

\- Пелл? - полувопросительным намеком вмешиваюсь в происходящее. "Ты разговариваешь не просто с "Форбергом", он мой младший, это в каком-то смысле его дом. Какого черта ты нарываешься, дружище?"

Недосказанное увещевание оказывает действие: пожав плечами, Пелл вновь берется за оружие, кивком предлагая Эрику взять подходящий клинок. Я сижу, опершись подбородком на сплетенные кисти, и наблюдаю. На первый, неожиданно быстрый и хлесткий удар Пелла Эрик отвечает агрессивной защитой; да, запас сил и времени у него мал, несколько минут всего, и он старается выложиться полностью. В глазах у Пелла видна легкая скука, когда он аккуратно отражает атаки Эрика, раз за разом. Я сам знаю это чувство - верный спутник превосходства, неравенства сил, обращенного в свою пользу, когда каждое движение противника предсказано твоим опытом и умением.

\- Достаточно? - приостанавливаясь посередине атаки, насмешливо осведомляется Пелл. - Я же говорил, ты мне не противник. Или ты благоразумно поддаешься, чтобы не превзойти своего Старшего?

Что за ядовитый язык, и никакого почтения к дому. Впрочем, Пеллу простительно. Его кожа не отмечена шрамами, но того же не скажешь о душе. Война, как видно, не проходит бесследно для каждого, кого задела.

Эрик нарочито медленным движением убирает в стойку меч, и я равно готов возблагодарить его сдержанность и рассердиться на нее же.  
\- Нет, - коротко буркает он, обуздав раздраженную горечь, и честно отвечает: - Я переоценил свои силы, и сожалею, что отнял у тебя время. Надеюсь в будущем оказаться успешнее.

\- Надеюсь, - бесстрастно отмечает Пелл. - И я предпочитаю официальное обращение, когда разговариваю с малознакомыми мне людьми. "Лорд Пелл", на будущее. Что простительно для твоих сородичей в лесу, не подходит для цивилизованного дома.

\- Не смею вас более обременять, - цедит Эрик как можно более сдержанно, замыкаясь. - Намерение было неудачным с самого начала. Иллуми, мои извинения.

Кивнув, он выходит, оставляя нас наедине, и, право же, я никогда еще не был так близок к тому, чтобы в осколки расколотить многолетнюю дружбу.

\- Ну что ж, - сообщает Пелл, проследив взглядом закрывающуюся дверь, - это разумно, не пытаться прыгать выше собственной головы. Ты хотел, чтобы я проверил, не совсем ли он безнадежен?

Что Эрик не безнадежен, я знаю без тебя и хотел бы привести зарвавшегося вояку в чувство холодностью интонаций, но умению держать удар фехтовальщиков учат в первую очередь.  
\- Хотел проверить твою, дружище, наблюдательность, - безмятежно отвечаю я, - каковы твои выводы?

\- А мне стоило заметить что-то особенное? - пожав плечами, интересуется он.

\- Хочешь сказать, ты не заметил, как он держит спину? - удивляюсь я вполне невинно. - Ты же мне когда-то хвалился, что по походке бойца, входящего в зал, легко определишь количество стычек, в которых он побывал.

Пелл отпивает чая, ставит чашечку на край подставки из душистого дерева.  
\- А, ты об этом, - слишком небрежно отвечает. - Да, зажат чересчур. Что-то я читал у наших мудрецов про пагубный эффект барраярской выправки.

\- Это не выправка, - качаю я головой. - Или, по крайней мере, не только она. Если забыть о зажатости и недостатке опыта, он показался тебе потенциально неплохим фехтовальщиком?

\- Да, - соглашается Пелл рассеянно, но без колебаний, - у него могут быть перспективы: лет через десять усердных тренировок. Он наблюдателен и не бездарен, но даже твой сын держит оружие в руках крепче.

Полагаю, этот сомнительный комплимент мне стоит принять на свой счет, оставив на долю Эрика поздравления с выздоровлением. О чем я и сообщаю, и теперь наступает мой черед скрашивать молчание чаем.

\- Болел? - переспрашивает Пелл, покачивая оставшийся глоток с мельчайшей чайной пылью на дне чашки. - Проблемы с адаптацией или прививки не сделал вовремя?  
Предположение отчетливо отдает традиционным неудовольствием человека, считающего инфекционное заболевание вызовом роду человеческому и результатом личной глупости заболевшего.

\- Что ты, - качаю я головой. - Раздробленный поясничный позвонок и полгода без лечения.

Стоило сказать это хотя бы ради того, чтобы увидеть, как широко умеют раскрываться обычно суженные карие глаза.  
\- Полгода? - недоверчиво переспрашивает Пелл. - Ваша семья никогда слишком не интересовалась медициной, но все равно со стороны твоего брата запускать этот случай было слишком. Если ты ничего не путаешь, твой младший должен ходить по дому с палкой и не переступать порог этого зала.

\- Полгода, - подтверждаю я. - Ничего не хочешь изменить в своем прогнозе, Бойцовый? Учти, барраярцы живут меньше - следовательно, делают все быстрее.

\- Ах, конечно же, и шестимесячные дети у них уже кусают сырое мясо, - саркастически соглашается он, однако уверенности под этой колкостью немного. - Поживем-увидим. Ты всегда любил трудные задачи, Иллуми, но эта может не иметь решения. Сделать из инвалида фехтовальщика и из барраярца - члена своей семьи... тебя спасет разве что упрямство.

\- Благодарю за комплимент, - отвечаю в тон. - Мне действительно хотелось бы, чтобы время от времени с ним фехтовал и ты. Так он восстановится быстрее. Впрочем, я сомневаюсь в том, что эта затея не закончится лазаретом, если вы приметесь при каждой встрече заново переигрывать войну.

\- Что ж, немного поучить его фехтованию и смирению было бы полезно, - парирует уязвленный Пелл, и мне приходится поправить сказанное.

\- Фехтованию. Я буду тебе очень благодарен, если им ты ограничишься, друг мой.

\- Я - ограничусь, - веско сообщает оправившийся от изумления Пелл. - Второму он научится сам, если способен делать выводы. С виду он, кстати, обучаем. Хотя самолюбив не по способностям.

Ох, кто бы говорил о самолюбии... мы все трое хороши.  
\- Его врожденная гордость получила почву, - спокойно замечаю. - Для члена моей семьи это нормально; я бы обеспокоился, случись иначе.

\- Надо полагать, Хисока подбирал его именно по этому качеству? - легко спрашивает Пелл. Мне приходится проглотить ярость, с некоторых пор полыхающую при упоминании имени братца.

\- Не думаю, - отставив свою чашку, отвечаю, - но его выбором я доволен.  
Это правда, а правда заслуживает того, чтобы быть сказанной вслух.  
\- И ты его еще оценишь, - добавляю, усмехаясь. Я очень удивлюсь, если два таких задиры не найдут общего языка... и да хранят их боги от тяжелых ран.

\- Очень мне надо оценивать варвара, - хмыкает Пелл, поднимаясь. - Ты - мой друг. А он, пусть по странному стечению обстоятельств и твой Младший, все же изначально генетический брак, невоспитанный и необученный. Но пока ты им доволен, на остальное можно закрыть глаза.

\- Я буду благодарен, - повторяю, не желая заново ввязываться в спор, - если ты примешься за нас обоих.

Кажется эта фраза - последняя точка в примирении. Неловкая напряженность, чуть было не вылившаяся в открытую взаимную обиду, если не забыта, то похоронена глубоко. И желая сгладить ее мельчайшие следы, мы с нарочитым оживлением обсуждаем последние новости: кого повысили в чине, кто заключил генетический контракт, когда и где будут проходить концерты столичной оперы и светские приемы...

\- Ты ведь не намерен провести этот сезон вдалеке от событий света? - интересуюсь полувопросительно.

\- Ну да, - подтверждает Пелл. - Мои обязательства, разумеется, не идут в сравнение с твоими, ведь я не обременен семьей...

\- ...обременят и тебя, не сомневайся, - подхватываю я. - Я слышал, лорд Хар всерьез подыскивает тебе невесту.

\- Он занят поисками достойной меня пары последние пятнадцать лет, - отмахивается Пелл. - Поверить не могу, что его требованиям удовлетворил, наконец, хоть один контракт. И даже дед не говорит о моей потенциальной супруге так часто, как ты о своем дикаре. Он твой новый проект? Или просто новый сердечный друг?

\- Он - вдовец моего брата, - твердо отвечаю я, поднимаясь и провожая гостя до машины. - Будь с ним бережен.

\- Как с яйцом феникса, попади оно мне в руки, - уверяет Пелл, и мы прощаемся до следующей встречи.


	20. Эрик

Дверь фехтовального зала я закрываю очень аккуратно, чтобы не хлопнуть со всей силы. Не нашедшая выхода беспредметная злость зудит в сжатых кулаках, подначивая на глупости, о которых я после пожалею. Поэтому ограничиваюсь одной-единственной - схватив свою старую куртку, сбегаю из дому, пинать сухие листья на дорожках парка и думать о случившемся.

Что меня так обозлило?

То, что меня победили? Первым клинком Барраяра, а то и всей галактики, я себя никогда не считал. Случалось быть побитым и в тренировочном поединке, и даже на дуэли - бог миловал, отделался тогда дыркой в боку, а не в сердце (а еще гауптвахтой потом, и хорошо, что ею одной). Немного неприятно получить щелчок по носу именно в том, что считал своею традиционно сильной стороной, но, в сущности, сам виноват. Полгода без тренировок, и нечего надеяться на чудо. Он показал, что превосходит Иллуми, а Иллуми без большого труда справляется со мной, выводы очевидны.

То, что меня оплевали? Надменный гем-лорд со всем возможным фырканьем и ядом продемонстрировал, как я ему не нравлюсь? Тоже мне, открыл Южный Континент. Я его обожаю не больше, чем он меня, война закончилась слишком недавно, и если с гражданскими цетами как-то удается поиграть в мысленную игру "у нас нет личных счетов", то с кадровым офицером этот номер взаимно не проходит. Поэтому попытку стереть оппонента в порошок словесно вместо прямого мордобития (это не считая, что по стенам развешано много чего подходящего колюще-режущего) следует считать образцом вежливости и примером миролюбия.

То, что друг моего любовника меня окатил пренебрежением на глазах у последнего? Ревность, так что ли? Может, и ближе к истине, но не разумнее первых двух пунктов. Хорошо еще мне хватило ума не переминаться там под дверью, пытаясь вслушаться, на какие лады склоняют два цетагандийца мою барраярскую фамилию. Вряд ли я всерьез опасаюсь, что Иллуми вдруг встряхнется, посмотрит на меня трезвым взглядом, вздохнет - "и с кем я связался?", - и постарается отдалиться от "дикаря". Я, конечно, параноик, но не сумасшедший же. Прекрасно помню, как он какой-то час назад говорил о своих намерениях зарвавшегося приятеля осадить, если что. И осадил бы, не вылети я сам спешно за дверь.

Да не на них я, кажется, сердит. На себя. Оцетагандился дальше некуда, стараюсь изо всех сил понравиться раскрашенными гемам, из кожи вон лезу, чтобы сойти за своего... Не отказываюсь уже, сам тянусь. Ловушка между "быть нужным" и "быть свободным", а шансов вернуться на Барраяр не осталось давно. Был бы хотя бы один... нет. Один шанс - это слишком мало, чтобы воспользоваться, и слишком много, чтобы пережить неудачу.  
Соблазнительная безысходность, чего уж говорить.

Небо уже совсем темно-синее, и сквозь частую паутину веток тепло светятся окна дома. Единственного дома, в стенах которого меня соглашаются принимать. Но лишь когда я улавливаю издалека шум двигателей отъезжающей машины, я рискую туда вернуться. Под кров, под защиту, под опеку. Мне от этой мысли так же неловко, как, наверное, Иллуми от случившейся недавно сцены.

***

\- Не злюсь я на твоего Пелла, - объясняю я в который раз Иллуми, формально не покривив душой. - Стыжусь, это есть. И расстроен. Он прекрасно дал мне понять, что даже в вещах, которыми я традиционно гордился, я ничего не стою. - Усмехаюсь почти зло, вопреки всем своим словам. - Я мало чего умею в этой жизни. Гордиться своими боевыми подвигами здесь мне точно не с руки. Одни не оценят, другие возненавидят, а третьи просто полюбопытствуют, что я, такой из себя патриот, вообще на Цетаганде делаю. Кем твои приятели меня считают, перебежчиком, да?

\- Чушь, - роняет уже раздосадованный предыдущим разговором гем-лорд. - Твой имидж с моим связан, как собака с цепью - как ты думаешь, знающие меня люди могут поверить, что я буду уважать перебежчика?

\- А ты думаешь, они вообще верят, что ты меня уважаешь? - огрызаюсь автоматически. Нечего на меня голос повышать, хоть ты и Старший. - Укрощение уважения не требует.

\- Глупости, - отрывисто сообщает он, раздраженно дернув головой и мотнув распущенными прядями. Потом смотрит на меня пристально, точно оценивая тяжесть состояния, и немного снижает тон. - Мне нужно, чтобы они тебя приняли, и поверь, я не об одном тебе забочусь. Я хочу, чтобы ты здесь акклиматизировался и никуда от меня не делся. Без адекватного общения с обществом это невозможно - тебя потянет куда-нибудь, где тебя будет уважать не только любовник.

\- Что же, считаешь, мне чье-то там уважение дороже того, что есть между нами? - возмущаюсь неподдельно. - Хорошо ты про меня думаешь, спасибо. Ты мне дорог и нужен, понятно?  
Черт, да что со мною? Это почти... почти признание, а я его раздраженно швыряю любовнику в лицо, словно перчатку во время ссоры?

Иллуми усмехается безрадостно. - Это у тебя национальное или пожизненная привычка? Непременно за кого-то держаться или быть кому-то верным. Носить чью-то форму?

\- Мы форы, - вставляю веско. Да. Мы. - Это военная каста, как и гемы, хотя у вас, кажется, некоторые позволяют себе роскошь об этом забывать.

\- К чему такое количество солдат в мирное время? - пожимает плечами Иллуми, сворачивая с личной на военную тему. Не сказать, что одна безопасней другой. В моем прошлом не было ничего, кроме войны, а на войне - не было иных врагов, кроме размалеванных цетов.

\- Во-первых, не солдат, а офицеров, - педантично поправляю я его, фиксируясь на деталях, чтобы не срываться на эмоции. - А во-вторых - охрана, гарнизоны, пограничная служба, военное обучение, оружейное дело - мало ли что. Да и правильно говорят, кто не желает кормить свою армию - будет кормить чужую. Нашу правоту подтвердила практика.  
"Да, мы победили, пожертвовав целым поколением и пятью миллионами человек. А цеты ушли, оставив нам технику и космопорты." Все верно. Только имею ли я теперь право на это "мы"?

Иллуми фыркает. - Меня просто удивляет, а иногда и злит ваш подход к жизни. И к военному делу в том числе. Ваш император в своей гордыне положил полстраны, вместо того, чтобы процветать под рукой Цетаганды. Да, войну начали мы, но это не повод во всем считать ваши обычаи и ваш строй безупречными.

\- Нас они устраивают. - Не желаю это даже обсуждать. - У нас дома осталась куча всего, что нужно - и должно - менять, но форская верность Империи - не из этой категории. Так что уж не прохаживайся на ее счет, ладно?

\- Постараюсь сдерживаться, - явно неискренне обещает Иллуми. - Хотя это будет сложно. Эта ваша высшая ценность очень отражается не только на обществе, но и на твоих личных принципах, и некоторые из них кажутся мне полнейшим и жесточайшим варварством.

Картинно развожу руками. - Но они же мои? Примирись с тем, что у тебя в доме завелся варвар. Или я навязываю эти принципы тебе?

\- Нет, хуже, - отвечает мой любовник зло. - Ты себя изводишь из-за страны, которая, не попытавшись разобраться, мгновенно зачислила тебя в шпионы, или кем там тебя считают твои сородичи.

\- Знаешь что, - рявкаю, постепенно закипая уже всерьез, - потрудись не объяснять мне, что моя родина меня недостойна. Это как минимум оскорбительно.  
Если разговор зашел об оскорблениях... ох, плохи наши дела.  
Может, мне все-таки удастся объяснить мою позицию логически, не доводя дела до ссоры?  
\- Видишь ли... Будь я уверен, что попал сюда лишь из-за цепи нехороших случайностей, то мог бы заорать "Люди, да за что же это? Я не виноват!". К сожалению, я виноват, и точно знаю, в чем именно. Это меняет дело. На то и даны нам принципы, чтобы им следовать - а пойдешь на компромисс хоть раз, и неизвестно заранее, как оно тебе аукнется. Формально я виновен... в измене. - Морщусь.

Иллуми передергивается, как от холода, хотя в комнате стоит обычно комфортная для него прохладная свежесть.  
\- Чушь. То, что ты попал именно в этот лагерь, и то, что Хисока положил глаз именно на тебя, и вся завязка этой истории - вот это именно случайности.

Усмехнувшись. - Расскажи мне кто-нибудь мою же историю, в любом из двух вариантов: про офицера, который лег под врага, спасая свою шкуру, или про барраярца, который согласился пойти замуж за цета... я бы выразился непечатно. Да, я разделяю принципы моего общества и горжусь ими. Пускай они бьют по мне самому. Есть такое понятие: мораль, знаешь ли... Она у меня вот тут, - для наглядности стучу пальцем по грудине, - и извлечь ее оттуда даже из самых благих намерений тебе не удастся.

\- Ваша мораль жестока и нелогична, - без обиняков заявляет Иллуми. - И странно, что ты воспринимаешь ее как должное. Даже самого порядочного человека обстоятельства могут прижать так, что не вывернешься. Да и то - ты же не секреты военные выдавал?

\- Когда порядочного человека прижали, у него остается стандартный выход. - Ножом по горлу или пулю в висок, вот именно. Не самая лучшая тема для разговора с любовником? Досадливо хмыкаю и хлопаю себя ладонью по колену. - Тебе охота считать, что ты один тут понимаешь, как надо жить? Переспорить я тебя не смогу, факт, а вот поссориться мы рискуем.

Иллуми, судя по интонациям, моими словами не убежден, но решает махнуть рукой: - Ладно, делай как знаешь, и пребывай в восторге от своих принципов, это твои проблемы, в конце концов. Жаль, что ты не позволяешь себе помочь.

А переделать меня под свой образец значит помочь? Да, отдам Иллуми должное: ему нравится обо мне заботиться. Беда в том, что грань между "заботиться" и "контролировать" такая тонкая... Или в этом и дело? Может, лишь отвечая за меня и управляя мною полностью, он чувствует себя со мною... в безопасности?  
Ну так мое чувство безопасности изо всех сил противится попыткам растворить то, что я считаю своим "я". Нет уж. Мне нужно право наступать на собственные грабли и обязанность платить за собственные ошибки. За двадцать лет войны в барраярскую кровь въелся принцип "Империя правее человека", если бы не он - мы бы не победили. Не стоит Иллуми силой рвать последние ниточки, связывающие меня с моим миром. Даже трижды ради моего блага. Не дамся.  
Так что, поморщившись от излишнего пафоса, тем не менее считаю нужным сказать:  
\- Моя совесть - это действительно мои проблемы. И слава богу, что она у меня хоть немножко сохранилась в этой роскоши.

Он лишь пожимает плечами. - Слегка потрясти основы вбитой в тебя морали - почему нет? Если она действительно верна и логична, ее это только укрепит; если нет, так нечего за нее и цепляться.

Тоже мне, искуситель нашелся.  
\- Это будет жульничество, понимаешь? - спрашиваю тихо, уже не надеясь, что он меня действительно поймет. - Попытка подогнать задачку под ответ. Другого человека я бы за такое осудил, а себе предлагаешь сделать поблажку?

\- Осудил, да? - медленно переспрашивает он. - Если человек заплатил собой за возможность выжить, так он уже черт знает кто?

\- Да, потому что сразу платишь лишь половину цены! - огрызаюсь в полный голос, дергая головой, словно зло отбрасывая что-то. - А вторую...  
Осекаюсь, не зная, как продолжить. Сколько мне еще стыдиться? Всю жизнь? Пока не случится чудо и мне не придет указ с императорской печатью, прощающий за грехи вольные и невольные? Или письмо от родных, которые в лучшем случае считают меня погибшим, а в худшем - выродком? Увы, не та у меня ситуация, когда наказание одновременно означает и прощение.

\- Вот-вот, - едко подхватывает Иллуми, прекрасно угадав недосказанное. - Полгода уже ты ешь себя поедом за одно-единственное, трижды оправданное решение! До конца жизни собираешься?

А он собирается всегда меня этим попрекать? Что ж. Раз мой цетагандийский приятель так резко реагирует на мою слабость, выход только один - скрыть и спрятать. Иллуми начался в моей жизни позже, и зачеркнуть прошлое не в состоянии. Уязвить - да. Но не исправить дело.

\- Ты прав, - киваю спокойно. - Давай договоримся? Ты от меня больше слова не услышишь на эту тему, а я не буду получать от тебя рецептов, как мне устроить свое душевное спокойствие. И мы будем радоваться обществу друг друга.

\- Предлагаешь мне фальшивку? - вскидывается Иллуми сердито. - Такого красивого Эрика Форберга, фарфоровую куколку без проблем. Сахарную конфетку. Мне это не нужно. Мне нужно, чтобы ты себя простил.

\- А пока я себя не простил, я тебе, значит, не подхожу? - бросаю в сердцах.

Иллуми зло щурится и выговаривает негромко, отвратительно четко. - Почему же? Любовник ты очаровательный.

Приехали. Я тебе что, забава для постели, дражайший мой гем? Получается, что да. А чтобы стать чем-то большим, я рылом не вышел, дикая кровь подкачала или тараканы в голове недостаточно изысканной селекции?  
\- Это вряд ли надолго. Полагаю, уже нашлось кому тебе подсказать, что дикий барраярец - не высший класс для любовника, - усмехаюсь, но вместо улыбки получается уже оскал.

\- Ну что ты, - у ноздрей подергивается мышца, - если рассуждать логически, то как раз в постели у нас все в порядке. А в остальном... Мои любовники не позволяли себе десятой доли того, чего ты даже не замечаешь, а я вынужден терпеть!

Обидно до того, что ладони холодеют. Впрочем, все закономерно, не так ли? Удивляться следовало сладкой идиллии, а не тому, как быстро она рассыпалась. За час? Два часа?  
\- Извини, что чересчур много себе позволял. Надеюсь, у моего преемника с этим проблем не будет, - цежу сквозь зубы.

\- Надеюсь, больше я не влюблюсь, - парирует Иллуми быстро. - Если это предполагает отсутствие права даже позаботиться о собственном избраннике, то мне даром не нужна такая затея.

\- Издевательство это, а не забота! - взрываюсь. И, похоже, обычная для него манера обращения с близкими - операцию над Фирном я же наблюдал? - Якобы ради моего блага заставлять меня делать выбор между человеком, которого... моим человеком и моей страной. Пусть бывшей. Хватит с меня!

\- Хватит, тут ты прав. - Он разворачивается; в потемневших глазах плещется горячее бешенство. - Желаешь и дальше считать себя шлюхой и предателем, лежа в моей постели - вперед, но меня в ней не будет!

Все-таки выставляет. Уже формально. Закончились каникулы.  
\- Как скажешь, - отвечаю тихо и так спокойно, что сам себе удивляюсь. - Ты в этом доме хозяин, тебе решать.

\- Я в этом доме давно не хозяин, - глухим от обиды голосом сообщает Иллуми, почти отвернувшись от меня. - Можешь записать на свой счет еще одного цета. Сильнее тебя я быть не могу, а по-другому не умею.

Если бы не эти слова, я бы уже вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью и ожесточенно прикидывая, в каком порядке лучше укладывать свои скудные пожитки в сумку. Но судя по голосу, Иллуми обиделся всерьез. Как будто не он меня сейчас пренебрежительно поставил на место, а я его оскорбил черной неблагодарностью. Как будто... ему действительно невыносимо то, что он не в состоянии контролировать на все сто процентов, и отгораживая от него кусок своей жизни, я его предаю.

Сажусь в кресло, подобрав ноги и обхватив колени руками.  
Молчу.

Иллуми шагает по комнате, как зверь, посаженный в клетку. Просторная прежде гостиная делается неуютно тесна для двоих.

Хуже всего, что я мог бы постараться стать таким, как желает мой цет. Осталось немножко, чтобы из дикого варвара и военного фанатика превратиться в цивилизованное на здешний манер создание. Раствориться в здешней упорядоченной роскоши, как сахар в кипятке. Невелика ценность.  
Желание быть нужным держит крепче привязи. Изменить себя? Изменить ему? Ненавижу быть предателем.

Четверть часа молчания невыносимы, как время перед обстрелом.

Наконец он оборачивается ко мне и первым разбивает тишину:  
\- Что теперь?

\- Не знаю... - отвечаю честно. Холодно в комнате - дует так, будто за окном зима, и я ежусь, стараясь найти позу покомфортнее. - Мои... принципы - это не болезнь, а часть меня, и не самая худшая. Если уж ставишь мне ультиматум, они или ты, дай хоть подумать.

Иллуми молча сдергивает с соседнего кресла покрывало и отдает, а сам присаживается на подлокотник. Ладонь, которой он накрывает мою, неожиданно горячая.

\- Мы друг друга опять понимаем превратно, - тихо сообщает он. Прижимает к себе и крепко держит. - Я тебя не гоню. Просто не могу видеть, как ты носишь это в себе, словно отраву.

\- Заботишься обо мне? - Невеселое фырканье, несмешная шутка. - А я - о тебе, поэтому и стараюсь отгородить тебя от своих проблем и лишний раз промолчать. А ты из того же резона пытаешься меня лечить всеми доступными методами, вплоть до хирургических.

Смешок, горький до невозможности.  
\- Я тебя напугал?

\- Нет. Ужаснул. - И пока он не успел обиженно вскинуться и отойти со словами: "Так какого черта ты делаешь в моей комнате, постели и жизни?", объясняю: - Тем, что я не ответил тебе моментальным отказом, а принялся раздумывать, стоит ли неделя с тобою двадцати моих прежних лет.

\- Решай, - кивает он. - Просто знай, что... ты можешь меня бесить, мне может не нравиться моя зависимость, я переживу, если ты меня бросишь, и я хочу быть с тобой.

\- "Не хочу расставаться, но приму твое решение?" - осторожно переспрашиваю.

\- Вроде того, - кивает Иллуми, мазнув щекотной гладкой прядью по моей щеке. - Но если мы вместе, у меня есть право тревожиться, выяснять причины твоего разлада и пытаться его устранить. А ты вправе защищать свою территорию, чем и занят. Но есть некоторая разница - я перед тобой в долгу. И можешь не тратить сил зря, доказывая мне обратное.

Только этого еще не хватало! Мотаю головой. - Предпочитаю раз и навсегда простить этот долг, если он и был. И забыть.

Иллуми смотрит долго и пристально, прищурив глаза. И взгляд нехорошо оценивающий. - Вот так просто возьмешь и простишь мне то, кем оказался Хисока, и то, что тебе пришлось пережить по его милости?

Решительно киваю. - Да. Мне плевать, кем был твой брат. Сейчас есть только ты и я, и никто посторонний между нами стоять не будет.

\- Вот и замечательно, - подытоживает он. - Ты прощаешь себя, для меня это будет достаточным поводом счесть свой долг уплаченным.

Смешок вырывается у меня помимо воли и несмотря на весь драматизм ситуации. - Ты дебет с кредитом не перепутал, а, Иллуми? С такой гордыней просить прощения долга - это еще надо уметь...

\- Я мало что могу для тебя сделать всерьез, - задумчиво кивает он. - А собственное бессилие меня только бесит. Прости. - Он погружается в долгую задумчивую паузу, но из объятий меня не отпускает. Наконец произносит решительно. - Я знал Хисоку. А теперь знаю и тебя. Я не верю ни в твою виновность, ни в случайное стечение обстоятельств, и я наизнанку вывернусь, но решу эту загадку. Обещаю. И прошлое перестанет тебя мучить.

Он шумно выдыхает и ссутуливается. Так, словно решение принято и можно теперь обессиленно расслабиться. И мы сидим молча, бок о бок.  
Обнимаясь. Выглаживая друг друга ладонями, смывая злость, обиду, усталость, дурацкое непонимание. Снимая ее рукой, как статическое электричество с шерсти. Вжимаясь в знакомое уже тепло и где-то краешком сознания отмечая, как стихает запредельная дрожь в мышцах. Его? Моих?  
Когда мы молчим и обнимаемся, мы - идеальная пара.  
Когда мы ругаемся, это словно кто-то пилит по-живому. "Когда я успел так с тобою срастись?"

***

В ближайшие несколько дней я успеваю убедиться, что обязанности Старшего состоят не только в том, чтобы хмурить брови на непослушных членов клана. Иллуми с извиняющимся видом уединяется в своем кабинете: то, как он сообщает на ходу, с управляющим, то с семейным стряпчим, то ради каких-то деловых звонков, то просто в обществе толстого тома из библиотеки, озаглавленного поэтично - "Сплетение ветвей". Однако на мою шутку относительно увлекательного эротического романа он рассеянно бросает "Это брачный кодекс" и скрывается за дверью. Ну да, его старший мальчишка достаточно молод, но это не помеха спланировать выгодную для семьи помолвку загодя.

Порой дела отпускают Иллуми, лишь когда темнеет. А поскольку по традиции, объявленной мне в первый же день появления здесь, за ужином в доме собирается вся семья, то в дни, когда леди Эйри удостаивает нас своим визитом, от нашего долгожданного уединения еще час отъедает светская беседа за безупречно накрытым столом. Лишь потом он остается со мною: умаявшийся, нежный, немножко виноватый, словно обещал мне свое общество двадцать четыре часа в сутки, да вот не сдержал обещания. Наши вечера когда удовлетворенно-спокойные, когда - озорные и достаточно бурные, а ночи по-прежнему полны, но утром мой любовник вновь скрывается за дверью кабинета. Так и надо - я понимаю, что забросив все в последние несколько недель, он вынужден наверстывать сейчас.

Предоставленный на день самому себе, я решительно встряхиваюсь и намечаю план действий. Тренажерный зал-бассейн-тир - для тела, и кое-что для духа, чтобы не скатиться в праздные размышления о том, как я сам испоганил свою жизнь и какого рода покаяние мне теперь следует избрать. Светское безделье - особый род занятий, мне по скудости ума никогда не бывший доступным. Это инопланетникам простительно считать форов аристократами - но мы военные, и среди нас умельцы без толку проводить время, не занимаясь ничем, составляли скорее исключение. Переквалифицироваться в светского хлыща к середине жизни мне не хочется. Значит, надо найти себе занятие. В эти поиски я и пускаюсь, жалея лишь о том, что нельзя размышления подстегнуть кружкой доброго пива.

Что я умею? Воевать, безусловно, но и армейская, и похожие на нее карьеры мне на Цетаганде заказаны. Скорее руку себе сам отрежу, чем возьму в нее оружие на благо цетов. Телохранитель, наемник, военный инструктор, полицейский - имею возможность, но категорически не имею желания. Насчет большинства мирных профессий, напротив, имею желание, но не возможность. Что еще остается из моих экзотических умений? Инструктор по экстремальному туризму? Заманчиво, но, боюсь, ни один вменяемый цет не доверится барраярцу в опасной ситуации, а невменяемые мне и самому не нужны. Картография? ориентирование на местности? лошади? Оружейная лавка, манеж, тир? А ведь еще неясно, как отнесется очень чопорный Старший Эйри к идее, что член его семьи работает берейтором...

Цетагандийские информсети оказываются настоящим лабиринтом - увлекательным, мудреным, вызывающим у непосвященного головную боль, и ответ почти целиком зависит от того, насколько правильно удается составить вопрос. Но, продираясь сквозь их хитросплетения, я постепенно вылавливаю крупицы нужной информации, складывая ее про запас. А когда место в распухшей от новых сведений голове заканчивается, я прибегаю к логике. Я ведь не первый чужеземец, заброшенный судьбой на эту раскрашенную планетку. Куда там Иллуми меня возил в сувенирную лавку? Водитель должен знать адрес.

Когда я возвращаюсь из магазинчика с пустыми руками, нагруженный только карточкой с номером комма, день близится к концу. Внук владельца, парнишка лет шестнадцати, заболтал меня с подростковой непосредственностью, помноженной на радушие хорошего продавца. Убедившись, что украшения для прически, перстни, медальоны и памятные безделушки в витрине магазинчика интересуют меня меньше, чем возможность поговорить, он щедро поделился своим опытом: и что "цеты странные, но с ними можно иметь дело", и что "инопланетников в городе не каждый день встретишь, нам надо друг за дружку держаться", и что "приезжим взрослым тяжело привыкать, особенно если сразу в столице". Я показал ему, как отличать прессованное дерево от натурального, получил приглашение зайти в пятницу на чай и уехал, подсмеиваясь над тем, что уже успел завести собственные знакомства.

Иллуми дожидается меня в гостиной, попивая аперитив. Видеть моего гем-лорда в такую рань, когда солнце еще не зашло, за столом и со стаканом в руке, а не в кабинете с и с бумагами - уже радость. Мы обнимаемся, перебрасываемся незначащими фразами, я рассказываю, где был (хоть и испытываю немного неловкости при мысли, что уехал из сувенирной лавки без подарка для него). Терране - хорошее знакомство, ведь, если вокруг меня одни цеты, полезно иметь независимую точку отсчета; так я меньше себе кажусь диковиной из зоопарка. Иллуми горячо поддерживает идею, и все же ... паранойя это у меня или я научился читать мимику под гримом, но в его поведении проскальзывает какая-то напряженность, когда он просит пойти с ним в кабинет и послушать "один разговор". Я напрягаюсь, предполагая очередную беседу с кем-то из друзей, который, очевидно, захочет высказать мнение, насколько я дик и неподходящ для этого дома... но объяснение оказывается неожиданным.

\- Я кое-что узнал о Хисоке, - сообщает Иллуми сумрачно, открывая передо мною дверь. Я напрягаюсь. Что еще успел натворить покойник, пока был вполне живым? Не люблю сюрпризов, а этот, судя по хмурому виду Иллуми, неприятный. Кажется, ему и самому неуютно - он вдруг ловит меня за руку и сплетает пальцы.

Иллуми быстро включает запись. Изображение над пластиной комм-пульта чуть подрагивает. Незнакомый цет - молодой, чуть сутулящий плечи, с короткой военной стрижкой, лишь сбоку спускается тонкая, перевитая шнуром косица. Классический офицерский грим - желтый с черным, лейтенант. Совершенно неизвестная мне морда. Этому-то я чем наступил на хвост? Одним тем, что барраярец?

\- Он служил вместе с братом, - поясняет Иллуми. - Это я прокручу, там приветствия и всякие реверансы, - бормочет он, движением пальцев листая запись. Как назло, слышен обрывок фразы, - "... упрямцы не понимали доводы разума просто потому, что не умели их прочесть", мой любовник поджимает губы с досадой, я морщусь. Запись взвизгом пролетает дальше. - Вот.

"... Я слышал, Хисока предчувствовал свою гибель, и эти предчувствия были причиной несвойственных ему метаний", произносит голос Иллуми из динамика.

"Я поддерживал достаточно тесное знакомство с полковником, невзирая на разницу в чинах", скромно хвалится гем-лейтенант. Мне неприятно глядеть на молодую надменную физиономию с заплетенной желто-черным шнуром косичкой и припоминать, видел ли он меня у коменданта и не запомнил ли в лицо. Но информация стоит того, чтобы потерпеть. "Да, он, кажется, нервничал, но это было связано с вопросами службы и ни с чем иным. Если в этом потоке обыденности вы можете найти жемчужное зерно - спрашивайте, моя память к вашим услугам".

"Мне кажется", невидимый Иллуми мягко наводит собеседника на интересующую его тему, "служба в таком месте крайне утомительна, порой оскорбительна для чувств, но именно рутинна, а не нервна".

"Конец войны", доверительно сообщает офицер так, будто это все объясняет. "Наша гордость была уязвлена необходимостью признать поражение перед барраярскими дикарями и торгашами-инопланетниками. И полковник, бывало, жаловался и мне за чашкой чая на превратности судьбы: на глушь, на нелепости, на идиотов из комиссии..."

"Комиссии? Что можно инспектировать в концлагере, простите мне штатское невежество, - количество бараков?" Смешок Иллуми отдает нарочито презрительным легкомыслием.

"Межпланетная юридическая комиссия", досадливо выговаривает, точно сплевывает, гем-лейтенант. "Штатские любители порадеть о чужих правах и обвинить нас в недостаточно нежном обращении с варварами, снимающими скальпы с живых людей".

"И что их не устраивало в обращении Хисоки с недостойными его уважения?" Голос из динамика холоден. Иллуми, сидящий рядом со мной, не глядя нащупывает мою ладонь и сжимает.

"Вряд ли шла охота персонально за головой полковника Эйри", объясняет гем-офицер, "но его могла подвести слабость к простым удовольствиям. Хотя местные должны считать честью, когда на них обращает внимание кто-то из высшей расы, но инопланетные либералы почему-то этого не понимают". Презрительное фырканье, и тон сменяется на негромкий и доверительный: "Полковник всего лишь, э-э, потакал телесным желаниям, раз нечем больше в этой глуши было не развлечься. Скука. Каждый находил свое утешение, если мне позволено будет заметить. А выбор у него был невелик."

"Но на подобных утешениях не принято жениться, не так ли?" намекает Иллуми с различимым презрением в голосе.

Усмешка кривит раскрашенное черным и желтым лицо. "Ну вы же понимаете... Остроумная уловка, не более. Временный союз, не обязывающий ни к чему, но способный уберечь от обвинения в насилии перед комиссией, будь она неладна. Лорд Хисока решил, что таким простым путем он сохранит свои погоны и, будем говорить откровенно, голову".

Щелчок пальцев останавливает запись, картинка застывает.

\- Вот - произносит Иллуми мрачно, оборачиваясь ко мне, - и я принялся узнавать. Действительно, ваш дикий Барраяр додумался пригласить галактических правозащитников. Хисока был комендантом лагеря. Случись к нему придраться, на него повесили бы всех собак и устроили показательный процесс. Сексуальное принуждение - лакомый кусок для чертовых бетанцев. Ты мог пожаловаться, кто-то - проговориться... а за такое как минимум разжаловали бы. И этот хитроумный идиот не нашел ничего лучше, чем... узаконить. Скорее всего, чтобы придержать эту бумагу в запасе, если не понадобится, и аннулировать, когда расследование закончится.

Теперь я в полной мере знаю, что значит "как обухом по голове стукнули". Все это безумие случилось лишь потому, что один раскрашенный ублюдок решил спасти свои погоны и подстраховать свою задницу?  
Странное ощущение. Понять, что в моей беде виноват не я один... что я был не просто пьяным дураком, подходящим предметом легкого розыгрыша, но объектом сознательно спланированной подставы. Непривычно. Мог ли я избежать этой ловушки? Ведь про межпланетную комиссию я, откровенно говоря, и не слышал. Я... не помню, как что либо подписывал, но под брачным свидетельством стоит и не роспись - а как принято у чертовых цетов, генная проба, зафиксированная отпечатком сетчатки. Иногда комендант наливал мне спирта от щедрот. Было. У меня не оставалось тайн, которые стоило хранить, мне некого было предать, даже пьяному в хлам, но... поморгать в глазок аппарата, не совсем понимая, что делаю, я мог. Достаточно ли это, чтобы считать себя виноватым до конца дней?

\- Слава богам, - устало договаривает Иллуми в ответ на мое молчание, - что он решил прикрыть свои грехи так, а не убить тебя якобы при побеге. Ведь стоило тебе заговорить перед комиссией, и ему крышка...

\- Да я бы себе язык откусил! - вырывается прежде, чем я успеваю подумать. Сердце бухает так, словно я километров пять пробежал. Шок? Злость? На покойника, уже истлевшего? На абсурд ситуации? Вот быть пристреленным при попытке к бегству после того, что я согласился стерпеть, - это был бы настоящий абсурд.

Иллуми смотрит на меня и молчит. Наконец мягко накрывает мою ладонь своей. - Он недооценил твою гордость. Либо не желал рисковать, подозревая, что есть другие свидетели, и счел за благо перестраховаться. Но только сам себя перемудрил. - Он вздыхает. - Я пол-дня провел за томиком "Сплетения", чтобы убедиться. Мой покойный братец не только негодяй, но и глупец. Формулировка брака, которую он для тебя выбрал, позволяет его легко расторгнуть, но этот развод не означает автоматической непринадлежности к семье. Проще говоря, он мог бы развестись, как и предполагал, но не мог бы сохранить это в тайне от меня.

\- И что? - переспрашиваю тупо.

\- Если бы он просто вернулся и рассказал мне, что женился на местном... - Иллуми делает паузу. Он молчит, и я мысленно договариваю: "... на дикаре, который оказывал ему интимные услуги, и, чтобы не поняли превратно, пришлось их прикрыть временным супружеством". Ни слова лжи. Уверен, полковник Эйри так бы и представил дело. - Я был бы весьма недоволен подобным выбором, и еще более - тем, что узнаю об этом браке как о свершившемся факте, но постарался бы смягчить ситуацию. И ведь чувствовал бы... хорошо, если презрение к несдержанности и гнев от нарушения военных правил. Но если мне бы пришлось ехать на ваш Барраяр разбираться - а пришлось бы, ты оставался в юрисдикции моего клана, - и я узнал бы те гадости, что знаю сейчас...

Лицо его твердеет, на секунду воцаряется неприятнейшая тишина.  
\- За подобный безответственный поступок по отношению к роду я бы его изгнал. И радовался бы тому, что мои права как Старшего позволяют наказать его не только за вред семье, но и за мерзостность натуры.

Я буду последним, кто пожелает сказать доброе слово про Хисоку Эйри, но все же не слишком ли резко отзывается о нем родной брат? Его семья, его кровь... Не говорит ли в Иллуми подсознательная, неприличная по всем здешним понятиям ревность из-за того, что я...? Черт. Неуютно как.

\- Все бывает. Иногда и фор, желая насолить родне, нарочно женится на шансонетке, которая в кабаке ногами дрыгает, - пытаюсь прояснить для себя ситуацию. - Вы... были в ссоре?

\- Нет, - качает головой Иллуми. - Хисока, - крошечная пауза, - не враждовал со мною и не был откровенно глуп. Безответственен, быть может. Поэтому я намерен узнать, кто посоветовал моему брату такой очаровательный вариант попрания семейных интересов. Ему явно помогли.

\- Ты параноик, - тихо. - Не думаю, что полковнику требовалась, - передернувшись зябко, - помощь в его развлечениях. Просто те, кто служил рядом с ним, не видели в его... образе жизни ничего дурного.

\- Это скверно говорит о них, но не только, - отрезает Иллуми. - Видишь ли, Хисока никогда не был сведущ в нюансах законов, и даже мне, чтобы разобраться в них, необходимо было иметь под рукой кодекс. Кто угодно мог посоветовать ему ту или иную формулировку, сославшись на свою осведомленность, и братец бы последовал этому совету, не удосужившись уточнить разницу между "осенить крылом" и "взять под крыло".

\- Но зачем кому-то давать ему совет с дурно пахнущей начинкой? - все еще не понимаю. - Посмеяться? Поссорить вас? Таким сложным путем?

\- Возможно, кто-то метил на место Хисоки или желал, чтобы я раз и навсегда запретил ему служить. Да мало ли может быть причин, по которым один сослуживец мечтает насолить другому, - пожимает он плечами. - Это не важно. Важно, что я теперь предупрежден, это во-первых, и ты связан со мною, это во-вторых.

\- То есть, ты не можешь от меня просто так отделаться? - шучу, приобнимая за плечи, и с хорошо скрываемой тревогой ожидая ответа. Как понять, греет его этот факт или тяготит?

\- Именно, - Иллуми склоняется, легко целует меня, и застывший взгляд словно оттаивает. - Ты тоже, учти.

Это "тоже" подчеркнуто голосом, растянуто, произносится чуть ли не мурлыча. И почему это оно звучит утешением, а не угрозой?


	21. Иллуми

Ажурный колпак фонаря рисует сложную мозаику света и тени, головоломку из расплывчатых темных и светлых пятен; темно-желтые блики ложатся на аккуратно подстриженный дрок, и благовония, выбранные милордом, пахнут медом. Принаряженный по случаю визита Эрик идет на полшага позади меня, незаметно и настороженно осматриваясь. Кажется, звучащая на пределе слышимости музыка и общее впечатление, производимое домом покровителя, вызывает в нем некоторую опаску.

Милорд не встречает нас снаружи, как подобало бы в случае торжественного визита ради представления нового члена семьи, и я радуюсь тому, что Нару не стал пугать моего барраярца торжественной пышностью встречи.

Хотел бы я знать - и узнаю, когда мы с Эриком останемся наедине, - каким оказалось первое впечатление, произведенное милордом. Он ожидает нас в доме, и я стараюсь силой воображения стереть все годы, проведенные рука об руку, и увидеть его со стороны, как незнакомца. Среднего роста, остролицый, с тонкой естественной сединой в рыжеватых волосах и неявными признаками возраста на лице, покрытом безупречным гримом. Бледно-зеленый и шоколадно-коричневый, успокаивающая "растительная" гамма. Способны ли цвета цетагандийского грима успокоить барраярца в принципе?

Но, кажется, я не зря так тянул с визитом, откладывал, со вкусом добиваясь все большего совершенства как в облике любовника, так и в его восприятии гармонии. Полагаю, Эрик сам не замечает, как привыкает к ненавязчивому изяществу деталей, ранее столь чуждому его натуре.  
В карих с зеленым глазах читается легкое любопытство и искреннее радушие: первое адресовано Эрику, второе мне. Еще бы, я обещал покровителю сюрприз, и этот сюрприз состоялся.

Вежливо поклонившись, как то предусматривает этикет, я замечаю краем глаза сдержанный кивок Эрика. Надо думать, это максимум, для него возможный.  
Мы обмениваемся приветствиями и усаживаемся за чайный стол. Я намеренно не стал обучать любовника манерам, предпочитая преимущества естественности и наблюдательности неизбежным недостаткам заученных правил, и не прогадал. Младший, выражаясь фигурально, ступает в мои следы.

Запах осенних листьев мешается с дымным ароматом чая, легкая светская болтовня, принятая между хорошими знакомыми, соскучившимися друг по другу и призванная дать новому гостю возможность освоиться, течет, перебирая мелкие камешки столичных новостей. Нару мягко, незаметно изучает Эрика: от кончиков волос до отсутствующего маникюра, словно пытается соотнести мнение о барраярце с тем, что видит перед собой. Как сказал милорд, приглашая меня сегодня: "К преклонным годам я стал не так жаден до инопланетных новинок и, узнав, что этот народ чудом вынырнул из тьмы забвения, не придал этому особого значения. Что ж, тем любопытнее будет знакомство".

И намеки в словах покровителя прячутся, как слои парадных одежд друг под другом. Милорд ждет моего рассказа, незло упрекает меня в долгом отсутствии и успокаивает царящим в столице благополучием. Даже история с Бонэ потеряла в актуальности.

\- ... миледи Эйри просила передать вам свои приветствия и надеется встретить вас на вечере у лорда Табора, - сообщаю я, сочтя Эрика достаточно освоившимся, и Нару едва заметно улыбается. Вероятно, уже оценил общность не запаха, но стиля: на крепкой шее барраярца играет всеми оттенками запаха "Запад", кисти моих шпилек подернуты инеем "Севера".

\- Да, и не раз, я надеюсь, - придвигая к благопристойно попивающему чай Эрику тарелку сладких хрустящих завитушек, подтверждает милорд. - Ты всю зиму пробудешь здесь?

Кажется, Нару более всего интересует тот же вопрос, что и остальных: не сошел ли я с ума, и что есть влюбленность в барраярца: причуда или синдром.

\- Полагаю, что так, - усмехнувшись реальной перспективе стать гвоздем зимнего сезона. - Не могу же я лишить свою семью радости светского общения.

\- О, - замечает Нару. - И все Эйри так поразительно единодушны в намерениях?  
Максимум прозрачности намека, который может себе позволить Нару в желании узнать, как мне удалось примирить под одной крышей дикого барраярца, мою своенравную жену и себя самого, гордеца.

\- Я буду рад увидеть твоего Лероя, раз он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы находить удовольствие в светских обязанностях, - тут же добавляет Нару. Маскировка? - Страстность в исполнении правил - этим ваша семья всегда отличалась, - добавляет он с усмешкой, и это, определенно, намек. - Тебе не слишком сложно оказалось с этим ужиться, Эрик?

\- Мне трудно достичь требуемого совершенства, но я надеюсь на снисходительность, - отвечает Эрик сдержанно. Сказать, что я им горжусь, означает сильно преуменьшить действительность. - И прилагаю все старания, движимый личной заинтересованностью, лорд Нару. Мой Старший нашел приемлемый способ, э-э, мотивировать меня.

\- Я всегда полагал Иллуми способным юношей, - замечает Нару, обращаясь более к Эрику, - но впервые готов аплодировать его навыкам в тонком искусстве дипломатии.

\- Милорд, - укоризненно замечаю, - вы чрезмерно ко мне расположены.

И не будете на меня в обиде, если я вас ненадолго покину. Даже наоборот. Я не вижу признаков раздражения на породистом лице: Нару не снисходит до ревности, разумеется, и даже более того. Если только меня не подводят чувства, Эрик ему приятно любопытен, и, значит, мне стоит предоставить им возможность поговорить наедине. Получаса Нару хватит с избытком.

Солнце медленно уползает за резную линию деревьев, кажущихся на темнеющем небе аппликациями из бархатной бумаги, поющие стрекозы хором провожают закат, я неторопливо возвращаюсь, налюбовавшись зрелищем.

К моему удивлению, Эрика в гостиной нет, а рассеянно улыбающийся Нару мелкими глотками пьет чай.

\- Я подобрал мальчику более интеллектуальное занятие, чем слушать мои нотации, и отправил в библиотеку, - в ответ на мое немое изумление смеется покровитель, и я облегченно вздыхаю. От Эрика всего можно ожидать.

\- Как он вам показался? - спрашиваю, присоединяясь к чаепитию.

\- Мил. Но менее удивителен сам по себе, чем я того ожидал, - кивает Нару. - Изумляет сама ситуация. Он попал в твою семью не по своей воле; тебя трясло при упоминании его имени; а теперь вы делите подушку, и я никогда прежде не видел в твоих глазах такого блеска.

\- Вы еще больше удивитесь, - вздохнув, признаюсь я, - но телесное притяжение действительно возникло гораздо позже, нежели мы научились разговаривать, сцепляясь не через пару десятков слов, а всего лишь раз за вечер. - Короткая пауза призвана дать мне собраться с силами. - Прежде того я дал ему право распоряжаться моей жизнью, а он вернул мне клятву.

\- Ты сошел с ума? - непроизвольно вырывается у Нару. - И он, видимо, тоже. Барраярец получил твою жизнь и отказался ею воспользоваться?

\- Возможно, мы оба сумасшедшие, - улыбнувшись, соглашаюсь я. - Во всяком случае, я безумно им увлечен, и, кажется, это взаимно.

Нару изучает меня пристально, как изучал бы незнакомца.  
\- Я не припомню за тобой таких сильных и быстрых увлечений, - констатирует он, наконец, и я понимаю: Нару встревожен донельзя. И на прямой вопрос, так ли это, он отвечает недвусмысленно и подробно:  
\- Меня изумляет эта перемена. Возможно, мне придется теперь познакомиться с другим тобой, так непохожим на серьезного молодого человека, которому я столько лет покровительствовал. Неужели простой барраярец за недели сумел добиться того, чего не достигли мои уговоры за множество лет? - смягчая упрек улыбкой, спрашивает он.

Перемена во мне так заметна? Потому ли, что Нару знает меня давно, или это очевидно всем?

\- Вы были правы, - признаю я, - когда сказали мне, что однажды и я потеряю голову. Я не поверил и ошибся, а стоило бы прислушаться. Хотя осторожность мало что изменила бы в происходящем.

\- Но она не будет лишней теперь, - твердо говорит Нару. - Когда ты идешь по льду, толщину которого не знаешь сам, следует прислушиваться к треску. Тебя станут обсуждать - ты ведь это понимаешь?

Еще бы я не понимал. Меня уже обсуждают, и дальше будет хуже.  
\- Это проблема, - соглашаюсь я. - В особенности учитывая тогдашнюю историю с Бонэ. Но скрывать Эрика, как постыдную тайну, я не намерен тоже, а сплетни утихают, побежденные временем и спокойствием.

\- Если ты не хочешь, чтобы его запомнили в первую очередь как твоего экзотического любовника, помни о дистанции, мальчик мой, - советует Нару. - Хотя бы на первых порах. Мое предупреждение не запоздало?

\- Нет, - оценив тактичность вопроса, уверяю я, - на людях мы держимся порознь и не демонстрируем ни приязни, ни отвращения.

\- Твой Эрик очень сдержан, это хорошо, - соглашается Нару. - Эти перчатки, полувоенный стиль, воротник под самое горло... Довольно необычно смотрится, но его украшает. Вызывающе, однако есть на что взглянуть.

\- Хорош, правда? - вздыхаю я. - Он мастер загонять себя в жесткие рамки, и хотя они зачастую не гармоничны и непривычны, мне и это кажется до странного привлекательным. Признаюсь, эта чаша сладка, как никогда.

\- Потому, что первый глоток был горьким? - подшучивает Нару. - Или потому, что сам вкус экзотичен? Мальчик кажется безыскусным, недоверчивым, застенчивым. Внешность у него вполне обычная... если не считать прически. Короткая, как у пятилетнего ребенка. Честное слово, я поймал себя на мысли, что хочется погладить его по голове.

\- Она колется, - автоматически отвечаю я, чувствуя, как непроизвольно чешется ладонь. - Но дело не во внешности.

\- А в чем тогда? - спрашивает Нару серьезно, чуть подавшись ко мне. - Он страстен?

\- И это не главное, - подумав, отвечаю я. - Главное - я не встречал раньше такого самоотречения ради цели... даже одержимости, пожалуй. И он прям, как стрела - а это ли не достоинство?

\- И куда же смотрит эта стрела? - без особенной тревоги уточняет Нару. - Хотя из того, что он говорит, ясно одно - он желает остаться с тобою.

\- Хм, он и тут вырезан под меня умелой рукой, - замечаю я себе под нос.

Нару привлекает меня поближе и протягивает руку, заправляя выбившуюся из-под заколки прядь волос на место. Знакомый аромат жимолости на секунду окутывает меня теплом и участием.

\- Что же, - улыбается он, - будь счастлив, мой мальчик, но помни - любовь вдвойне опасна, если любящие не свободны - от своих долгов или от внешних обстоятельств, не суть важно.

В этом мягком полуобъятии я прикрываю глаза и не отстраняюсь от легкого прикосновения к моей щеке.

***

Темнота сада, разбавленная фосфоресценцией листвы и шевелящимися резными тенями, провожает нас до машины, вежливые прощания остались позади, мягкий толчок мощного двигателя - поехали. Эрик, уставший и молчаливый, сидит рядом, и ощутимо закрыт.

\- Ты не обиделся, что мы с милордом поговорили наедине? - встревожившись этим молчанием, пытаюсь выяснить я. - Признаться, мы обсуждали тебя. А о чем он говорил с тобою?

\- Пытался выяснить, что я хочу... и что меня здесь держит, - после несколько затянувшейся паузы отвечает Эрик. - Несколько раз серьезно мне напомнил, чтобы я тебе, хм, не навредил. Честно, твой патрон... впечатляющ. Не знаю, насколько впечатлил его я. Ты ведь хотел, чтобы я ему понравился, да?

Неужели я настолько преувеличил в глазах любовника важность этого визита?

\- Тебя так беспокоит его мнение? - осторожно уточняю я. - Оно для меня важно, но собственное - важней.

\- Для меня тоже - твое, - соглашается Эрик. - Но все мы завязаны в эту... цепочку зависимости. Я ведь правильно понимаю?

\- Абсолютно, - подтверждаю я. - Цепочка, или, скорее, костяная головоломка, такая, из нескольких резных шаров, один в другом. - Я хочу, чтобы Эрик понял, насколько благодетельно и безвредно такое влияние. - Покровитель может советовать, поучать и воспитывать, но его власть заканчивается там, где ставит границу младший. Нару желает мне добра, и если для моего благополучия требуешься ты, он не станет оспаривать моих желаний. А у вас разве нет системы покровительства?

\- В таком виде нет, - качает головой Эрик. - Протеже по службе - бывает. А у вас... оно очень личное.

\- Так и есть, - кивком сопровождаю я свои слова. - Пока покровительствуемый еще молод и глуп, патрон обучает его всему - от правильного подбора цветов в одежде до жизненной философии. Помогает найти занятие, протежирует при дворе... словом, оказывает всяческую помощь, "получая взамен удовольствие наблюдать за распускающимся цветком", - выделив голосом, цитирую. - Это из трактата, пропагандирующего данную систему как единственно верную. Если непонятно, ты спрашивай.

Нет, Эрик молчит, как зашитый, и это настолько нетипично, что даже пугает. Я касаюсь губами его запястья.

\- Я вижу, что что-то в Нару тебя беспокоит, но не могу понять, что именно, пока ты мне не объяснишь.

\- Я ревную, - признается барраярец просто и неожиданно.

\- Ревность здесь не в чести, - удивленно комментирую я, надеясь на Эриково благоразумие. - Не воспринимай как нотацию, но что в ней проку? У нас она считается попросту неприличной и для человека цивилизованного унизительной.

Барраярец качает головой.  
\- У нас ревность - как перец в блюде: без него пресно, с его избытком - несъедобно. Когда я увидел, что твой патрон тебя обнимает, то, боюсь, рука с перечницей дрогнула.  
Признание дается Эрику нелегко, если судить по чуть наигранному смешку.

\- С Нару мы действительно очень близки, тут ты все понял верно, - стараясь смягчить его переживания, отвечаю я. - Но телесная близость - не главная нота в этом аромате.

Главная или нет, но на лице Эрика отчетливо мелькает тень досады. Неужели мои отношения с Нару могут быть для него мучительны?  
\- И давно вы, - с мрачной решимостью интересуется он, - как у вас тут говорится... меняетесь подушкой?

Мне приходится призадуматься, высчитывая годы.  
\- Около тридцати лет, - отвечаю я, наконец. - Правильно говорить не "меняетесь", а "делите подушку", кстати. Тебя это тревожит?

\- Смущает, - коротко отвечает Эрик, и я удивленно вскидываю бровь. - Немного шансов конкурировать с отношениями длиной в мой собственный возраст, - поясняет он.

\- Прекращай терзаться, - советую я, обнимая свое дикое сокровище. - Нару не ревнив, и время наших безумств давно позади.

Напряжение не до конца покинуло Эрика, но он не противится моим объятиям. Значит, не сердится.  
\- Твое прошлое для меня - темный лес, - объясняет он. - И кто знает, какие в нем водятся звери. Это для меня мир изменился, верно? А для всех он остался прежним.

\- Он и для меня не остался, - возражаю я, сплетая свои пальцы с горячими Эриковыми. - Ничего подобного нашим отношениям у меня в жизни не было.

От моего плеча доносится отчетливо скептическое хмыканье.  
\- А что было?

Пожалуй, придется рассказать о Нару подробнее. Не то любопытство Эрика не даст нам обоим покоя, а неутоленное - поспособствует неверным выводам.

\- Если ты готов к долгому повествованию, я не против рассказа, - устроившись поудобней и обняв любовника, обещаю. - Мы с милордом познакомились, когда мне было двадцать пять, ему - чуть за шестьдесят. Почти классическая разница. - Считается, что покровитель, в идеале, должен быть вдвое старше подопечного и обладать достаточным жизненным опытом, но при этом еще не окончательно забыть собственную юность, о чем я и рассказываю внимательно слушающему Эрику. - Нару был прекрасным рассказчиком и собеседником, а уж спорить с ним доставляло ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. До сих пор не понимаю, как он терпел мою юношескую пылкость, - добавляю, уловив чуть заметную усмешку на скуластом лице. - Надо полагать, ему доставляло удовольствие мое невежественное восхищение новыми знаниями.

Эрик тихонько вздыхает, явно проводя параллели.

\- Словом, в один прекрасный день я понял, что разговоров за чаем мне категорически мало. И как-то не удержался; и от вспыльчивости иногда бывает польза. Нару читал мне очередную лекцию, что-то о философии созерцания, а я его поцеловал и до смерти испугался того, что как только я отступлю на полшага, мне придется выслушать еще один урок, на этот раз о правилах хорошего тона. Хотя как-то потом он обмолвился, что сознательно ждал от меня инициативы, не делая шагов навстречу.

... Все еще помню, как гремело сердце, когда патрон целовал меня, мягко и неторопливо.

\- Все случилось, и я об этом не жалел. Нару, насколько мне известно, тоже. Этот шаг мало что изменил... добавил, скорее, так будет правильно. С тех пор так и остается: окрашенная телесной привязанностью симпатия, его забота о моем благополучии, мое уважение.

Эрик, внимательно выслушав все это, делает паузу, точно взвешивает тяжесть выслушанных обвинений, приходит все же к выводу, что состава преступления нет и, наконец, хмыкает:

\- Все, приехали. Теперь каждого твоего знакомого буду подозревать: спали ли вы... э-э, делили ли подушку? Параноик я, да.

\- А ты просто спроси, - советую я, развеселившись от подобной перспективы. - Мой опыт не так велик - кроме Нару, едва десяток романов не длинней нескольких месяцев каждый и регулярные посещения веселых заведений.

Смех одолевает меня совершенно внезапно.  
\- Ох. Несостоявшиеся любовники входят в число тех, о ком ты хотел бы знать?

\- Несостоявшиеся - это те, которые отверг ты или которые проделали это с тобой? - уточняет уже вполне успокоившийся Эрик.

\- Знаешь, почему я избегаю стимуляторов? - отвечаю я вопросом на вопрос. - В юности я ими не брезговал. И как-то после примерно десятидневной пирушки очнулся в постели с Пеллом, а тот - любитель исключительно женского пола. Пока я соображал, было ли что-то или нет, и как бы мне потихоньку выбраться из кровати, он проснулся...

Эрик ошеломленно смаргивает, выдает короткое "мда" и хохочет, откинувшись на спинку сиденья.  
\- И никто из вас не успел ехидно поблагодарить приятеля за дивную ночь? - стараясь успокоиться, язвит и закатывается снова.

\- Из одежды на нем был только нож, и я как-то не рискнул, - объясняю я развеселившемуся Эрику. Кажется, давнишняя неловкая ситуация сослужила мне хорошую службу: с узкого лица совершенно исчезло неприятное выражение подавляемой ревности, следует закрепить результат. - Я признался как на духу, как видишь. Очередь за тобой, - предлагаю и поддразниваю одновременно. Откровенность сейчас была бы как нельзя кстати.

\- А что я? - успешно притворяется наивной невинностью Эрик. - Ты ведь не про девушек спрашиваешь. Ничего у меня такого не было... - пауза, предназначенная то ли для заигрывания, то ли для выбора между честностью и приличиями, повисает дразняще, как краснобокое яблоко.  
\- Почти.

\- Почти? - улыбаясь, уточняю я, радуясь многообещающему намеку. - Пару раз не считается?

\- Не более, - кивает Эрик, и торопливо буркает: - Сейчас напридумываешь себе! Ничего особенного. Знаешь, как бывает - спьяну, из любопытства, из... из сочувствия, да.

Я привлекаю любовника к себе, позволяя спрятать лицо на собственном плече и выключаю свет в салоне. Темнота располагает к откровенности, жаркое дыхание рядом с ухом возбуждает нервы, и в салоне у нас становится чертовски душно. Может быть, шофер переусердствовал с обогревом - щеки у барраярца так и горят.

\- Командование на Барраяре означает личные отношения, - вполголоса начинает он. - "Отец-командир", общее такое понятие. В тот раз была очень длинная ночь, и очень холодная, а разжечь огонь было нельзя...

***

Первый выезд предстоящего сезона назначен на будущее воскресенье, и в доме царит умеренная суматоха: портной, выслушав пожелания миледи, торопится воплотить их в материи, младшие дети с гувернером собираются уезжать в имение, Эрик отправился в город, и только супруга, удалившись в свои комнаты подальше от шума, гадает на многоцветной ткани с калейдоскопным переливающимся узором.

\- А мне погадаешь, дорогая? - спрашиваю я, любуясь художественным беспорядком ее волос и костюма - для того, чтобы получить подобный эффект, камеристке пришлось кропотливо трудиться не менее получаса.

\- Непременно, - улыбается Кинти и немедленно уточняет. - Что за цвет у твоего нового развлечения?

Привычку ехидствовать из этой прелестной женщины не вытравить ничем, да и не нужно.

\- Медово-рыжий, - предлагаю. Я слабо разбираюсь в цветовых соответствиях и могу и ошибиться, но именно этот оттенок кажется мне наиболее подходящим, Эрик - явно осенний тип.

Кинти наливает мне чашечку чая и садится рядом.

\- Ты выбрал чудный оттенок. А твой по-прежнему черный? - она встряхивает полотнище и, не глядя, кладет ладонь на середину ткани, чтобы термочуткий материал отреагировал. - Мне он показался серым с редкими алыми искрами. Впрочем, после твоих прежних рассказов я подозревала худшее, и мальчик меня приятно удивил.

\- Худшее? - вздергивая бровь, уточняю я. - Кинти, с каких пор я дал повод подозревать меня в дурном вкусе?

\- Вкус у тебя безупречный, Иллуми, но ты был всегда слеп к цветам характера. Не помнишь? - безмятежно переспрашивает она.  
Разглаженная ладонью ткань демонстрирует бледнеющую с краю черную спираль с оранжевым окаймлением.  
\- Вы дополняете друг друга, - говорит Кинти, расшифровывая узор. - Сближение. Опасность. И повторение. Видишь?

\- Повторение? - проводя пальцами по постепенно исчезающей спирали, переспрашиваю я. - Это намек на Хисоку или указание на новый цикл отношений?

\- Не знаю, - роняет она. - Ты же знаешь, что я никогда не гадала на твоего сводного брата.

Отношения Хисоки с Кинти были всегда действительно прохладными. До недавних пор я не знал, чем это объяснить - теперь знаю. Должно быть, интуиция женщины подсказывала ей, что с Хисокой не стоит иметь дел.

В моем отношении к гаданиям есть немалая толика здорового скептицизма, объясняющаяся просто: это занятие не хуже любого другого развлечения, но воспринимать его результаты всерьез для человека культурного несколько смешно хотя бы потому, что в ответ на свой вопрос получаешь еще дюжину.

\- Не будем о драконах, - предлагаю я. - Не хочу тебя расстраивать.

\- Не будем, - улыбается Кинти. - Поговорим о принцах. В этом мальчике действительно есть нечто особенное?

\- А ты сама не видишь? - удивляюсь я. - Эрик весь особенный, от головы до пят. Я бы списал это отношение на свою... увлеченность, если бы не то, что он с самого начала производил такое впечатление.

\- Необычный. Потому что барраярец? Или, полагаешь, Хисока тоже разглядел в нем что-то особенное? - спрашивает Кинти, и я вздрагиваю от того, как точна ее мысль.

\- С Хисокой ему просто не повезло, - отвечаю я, поднося к губам чашку, - но Эрик необычен и в своей естественной среде. Я в этом убежден.

\- Женитьба на чужеземце - невезение? Да, но для кого? - рассеянно замечает супруга. - Правда, твой брат тогда еще не заслужил жены, но вряд ли его положение было столь отчаянным.

\- Отчаянным, - возражаю твердо. - Этот брак был нужен Хисоке, прими во внимание сей немаловажный факт. Эрик и узнал-то о своем, хм, замужестве далеко не сразу.

Кинти смеется чуть нарочито.  
\- Разве такое бывает? Этого не встречается даже в романах.

\- Да, - соглашаюсь я. - Правда иногда невероятнее плода бурной фантазии сочинителя. Добровольного союза не было. Эрик был пьян, и Хисока обманом получил его подпись под контрактом, прикрывая свои грехи. За которые он вылетел бы не только со службы, но, вероятнее всего, и из приличного общества.

\- Звучит неприглядно, - сухо резюмирует Кинти, - И если эти отношения были отнюдь не безоблачными... ты прав. На тебе ответственность за нового родича, и если твой Эрик таков, как ты говоришь, - есть основания тревожиться.

\- О чем ты, дражайшая? - уточняю я, не слишком радуясь расчетливым ноткам в прелестном голосе.

\- О неуравновешенности, обычае мести, варварских привычках, - объясняет она. - О невежестве. О том, что, как ты и сказал, юноша себя не контролирует и может принести опасность даже неумышленно.

\- Эрик вполне владеет собой, - возражаю я. - Я предоставил ему формальную возможность отомстить за позор, он ею не воспользовался - это ли не аргумент в пользу его благонамеренности?

\- Какую именно возможность? - незамедлительно уточняет Кинти, и я на короткий миг опаздываю с ответом - ровно настолько, чтобы недоумение в глазах супруги сменилось тревогой.

\- Клятву долга, - приходится ответить. - Я до сих пор убежден, что она послужила самым эффективным лекарством, хоть Эрик ее и не принял.

Взгляд Кинти становится ошеломленным, почти паническим.  
\- Ты отдал ему себя? И... погоди, как это не принял?

\- Вот так,- развожу я руками. - Позволь, я лишу тебя радости слышать, куда конкретно он меня послал?

\- Меня не интересуют подробности барраярского лексикона, - холодно отвечает леди, - но что не знает по своему невежеству он, ты ведь должен понимать?  
Беспокойство вынуждает Кинти оставить ткань и приняться мерить комнату шагами.  
\- Клятву долга он может востребовать с тебя в любой момент, несмотря на все свои слова, - размышляет она вслух. - Ты ведь и сам это понимаешь?

\- Разумеется, - отвечаю я, раздраженный подобной реакцией: словно я несмышленое дитя, бездумно тянущее руку в огонь. - Я не стал бы приносить обещания такого рода, не убедившись в том, что иначе нельзя. Но иначе было нельзя. Кинти, ты должна понять.  
К ней и детям случившееся имеет лишь опосредованное отношение, и я ничуть не сомневаюсь в том, что Эрик не примется требовать моей крови.

\- Он - барраярец, - медленно, точно пробуя это слово на вкус, произносит Кинти. "Фанатик, вояка, варвар, человек чужой культуры, любитель снимать скальпы и пить спирт..." - все это богатство эпитетов не звучит вслух, но подразумевается. - Он дал мне обещание не вредить семье, но, оказывается, прежде ты дал клятву ему...

Упрек миледи обоснован.

\- Мне следовало сказать тебе раньше, - соглашаюсь я. - Прости. Но, в любом случае, раз так случилось, что он оказался в нашей семье, следует радоваться наличию взаимных уступок.

\- Ты доверяешь ему, - недоверчиво констатирует Кинти. - Так на тебя не похоже.

\- Я достаточно осторожен, чтобы не пропустить ни явные несостыковки, ни подозрительные действия, - уверяю я. - Пока что таковых нет. И я не намерен позволять кому бы то ни было в доме сводить старые счеты. Ты мне не веришь?

\- Верю, супруг, - поправляет жена нежным и холодным голосом, - но стараюсь не забывать, что этот милый мальчик много лет воевал против Империи и имеет к нашей семье личные счеты. Что ж, надеюсь, это не помешает ни ему, ни нам повеселиться на рауте. Он достаточно здоров, чтобы выдержать весь вечер?

\- Достаточно, - облегченно меняя тему, отвечаю я. - На спаррингах он держится, раут не может быть тяжелей тренировок.

\- Ты гонял его на спарринге пять часов подряд? - смеется Кинти так, будто звенит тонкий фарфоровый колокольчик. - Жестоко.

Ну, если расширить понятие спарринга... я усмехаюсь.  
\- Эрик выдержит, - подытоживаю весело. - У тебя боевое настроение, милая, это внушает оптимизм.

\- Разумеется, - отвечает леди. - Я ждала этого приема достаточно долго, чтобы встретить его во всеоружии, несмотря на любые неожиданности.

\- Какие могут быть неожиданности на приеме? - отмахиваюсь я. - Скука смертная - те же лица, почти те же разговоры.

\- Неожиданности потому так и зовутся, что приходят со стороны, откуда их не ждешь. Надеюсь, они хоть немного помогут развеять всегдашнюю скуку. - Кинти разводит узкие ладони. - Первый вечер сезона. Наша семья представляет сразу двух дебютантов, что же отставать прочим?

Я расплываюсь в улыбке.  
\- Ну, наши-то вне конкуренции, согласись.

\- Один самый очаровательный, а другой самый необычный? - переспрашивает Кинти с усмешкой. Кажется, тревога ее отпустила. - Несомненно.

\- Мне полагается чувствовать некоторую тоску романтичного свойства, вспоминая свой первый выход, - отвечаю, откровенно любуясь женой, - но опыт этому не способствует. Могу только посочувствовать беднягам.

\- Лучше позавидуй. - Рука, соперничающая белизной с фарфором, подносит чашку к губам. - То, что для тебя скучная рутина на весь вечер, для твоего сына - неизведанное занятие и дразнящий вызов, - наставительно произносит Кинти.

\- Мальчик нервничает, как я погляжу, - констатирую я, поднимая соскользнувшую с колен леди ткань. - Лишь бы не извелся ожиданием, перебирая в памяти правила этикета. Я его навещу.

\- Надеюсь, ты не станешь его по-отцовски ободрять или делать тому подобную неразумную вещь? - строго переспрашивает Кинти. Глаза ее почти серьезны, лишь в углах губ таится улыбка.

\- Юноша должен проявлять самостоятельность в заранее обозначенных пределах, - серьезно заявляю я. - Так пусть проявляет. Кстати, о пределах. Я еще не знаю, накидка какого оттенка подойдет к цветам в твоих волосах. Просветишь меня относительно этой и остальных немаловажных вещей?

\- Кобальтово-синий, - отвечает она. - Я знаю, что ты не любишь яркости, но на этот раз уступишь? А немного официоза не пойдет тебе во вред, раз уж с тобой буду не я одна.  
Этот намек весьма прозрачен.

\- Ты предчувствуешь настолько глобальные проблемы, что ни в чем, кроме официоза, спасенья не найти? - подсмеиваюсь я. - Пусть будет кобальт. Эрик будет выделяться, но он будет выделяться в любом случае, ничего не поделаешь.

\- Цвета, которые любит он, невозможно надеть не только на празднество, но даже на ночную прогулку по лесу, - неодобрительно отзывается Кинти. - Попробуй его уговорить одеться хоть немного наряднее, не то он будет привлекать к себе внимание сильнее твоего Фирна. И подбери ему хоть какие-то украшения, а то как бы гости не приняли его за телохранителя.

\- Прости, дорогая, но что ты ему предлагаешь украшать? - хмыкаю я. - Перстни он не наденет под угрозой расстрела, прическа вообще не предполагает подобных излишеств...

Кинти слегка морщится.

\- Браслеты? - предлагает. - Декоративные пряжки на эту его странную обувь или на ремень? А то, что ты называешь его прической, меня просто пугает, - договаривает она жалобно.

\- Это просто короткая стрижка, - пожав плечами, отвечаю я. - Практично.  
И приятно на ощупь. Эрик уже дважды требовал себе парикмахера, к ужасу слуги заставляя стричь себя едва ли не под корень.

\- Я равно не желаю двух вещей: чтобы он выглядел чужаком, пыжащимся быть своим, и чтобы выглядел чужаком, безразличным к местным нравам, - объясняю я.

\- А я не хочу, чтобы о нас подумали, будто мы обращаемся с новым родственником, как со слугой, - твердо произносит Кинти. - Сделай, что сочтешь нужным, Иллуми, но не дай ему выглядеть низшим, который принес записку кому-то из гостей, а теперь слоняется без дела.

Я, разумеется, обещаю приложить все усилия.  
Вот она, особенность первых выходов: напряженное ожидание чужого пристального внимания изводит новичков, доводя иногда до срывов. Лери переживает, Эрик опасается, а я должен позаботиться о них обоих. Эйри достаточно натерпелись от слухов, чтобы позволить себе даже самую малую толику несовершенства.

Лерой увлечен делом вдвойне полезным: заняв руки мелкими тщательными движениями, успокаивается и готовится к предстоящему вечеру, каллиграфически выписывая стихотворение на свиток шелковой бумаги. Это требует сосредоточенности и глубины погружения, потому я тихо жду, пока сын закончит строку и заметит мое присутствие.

\- Отец? - удивляется он, подняв глаза от бумаги. - Я полагал, что ты сейчас слишком занят.  
В мягком баритоне отчетливо звучит едва заметная колкость, не переступающая, впрочем, границ вежливости.

\- Перед твоим первым выходом в свет? - чуть насмешливо парирую я. - Разве я мог так тебя обидеть? Позволишь полюбопытствовать?

\- Конечно, - Лери поворачивает рамку ко мне и добавляет: - Ты это уже видел раньше, недописанным.  
Подсыхающая тушь блестит, а сын тщательно вытирает кисть, убирает ее в специальный пенал и садится, готовый к серьезному разговору.  
У мальчика слишком зажатый стиль, но четкий и продуманный, сочетающийся с выражением лица. Тема предстоящего разговора явно обдумана и неслучайна.  
\- Скажи, а если бы это был не первый выход, я бы не увидел тебя еще три месяца? - шутит сын, придвигает кресло немного ближе. Значит, разговор меня и вправду ждет серьезный - читай, доверительный. Интересно, я в его возрасте был столь же прозрачен?

\- Прикажи приготовить чай, - улыбаюсь в ответ. Чаепитие занимает полчаса-час, и прерывать его невежливо. Хороший показатель длительности визита.  
Довольный моей понятливостью сын кивает и отдает распоряжения принести все необходимое. Хотя и жаровенка стоит тут же в углу, но не по чину наследному сыну гем-лорда готовить чай самому.

\- Я должен выразить восхищение тобой, отец, - начинает Лерой издалека. - Ты не пожалел времени и сил, чтобы новый член семьи выглядел как подобает, и тебе это удалось.

\- Благодарю за комплимент, - искренне забавляясь, отвечаю. Боги, какой он еще ребенок, неужели я тоже был таким? А ведь еще глупее был, помнится. - Нового члена семьи зовут Эриком - не думаю, чтобы ты об этом забыл.

\- Разумеется, помню, - Лерой недоуменно пожимает плечами, - но я сейчас не об этом. Мне рассказали, каким твой Эрик был, когда только появился в доме, и какой он сейчас - небо и земля. Но вряд ли ты можешь рассчитывать на большее: он все-таки барраярец...

\- По сравнению с некоторыми представителями нашего общества он действительно небо и земля, - усмехаясь, сообщаю. - Надеюсь, он адаптируется окончательно, и вся эта ситуация утрясется, наконец.

\- Ты сделал все, что мог и даже больше, - решительно заключает Лерой. - Дальше пусть он старается сам, если ты считаешь, что у него есть перспективы. Верно?

\- Почему же сам, - возражаю я, отпивая чай. - Он член семьи, и имеет право пользоваться преимуществами, предоставляемыми его статусом.

\- Ну разумеется, - нетерпеливо отмахивается мой сын, - статус, привилегии, имя, семейные деньги... я не об этом. Не считаешь же ты меня мелочным?

\- Тогда о чем идет речь? Боюсь, я не понимаю.  
Я прекрасно понимаю, о чем, но хочу убедиться в верности своих догадок из его собственных слов.

\- О твоем личном внимании к нему, - сообщает Лерой хмуро, неожиданно внимательно принявшись изучать узор на чайнике. - Ты не расстаешься с ним, он живет в твоих комнатах, присутствует на твоих встречах, ты делаешь ему подарки. Что ты в нем нашел?

Я пожимаю плечами, а женьшеневый чай внезапно кажется густым и сладким, как мед.  
\- Честь. Благородство. Юмор. Полный перечень займет много времени и окажется бесполезен, судя по скепсису на твоем лице. В любом случае, это мое и его дело, не так ли? Вопрос навстречу, Лери: тебе неприятен он сам или его происхождение?

\- Он низший, - звякнув чашкой о блюдце, напоминает мой почтительный сын. - Барраярец. Я не виню судьбу за то, что он попал к нам, и восхищаюсь тобой за то, что ты сумел его обучить...

Я терпеливо жду.

\- Но что у вас может быть общего? - спрашивает он, не глядя мне в глаза. М-да, если Лери продолжит проявлять внимание к посуде с тем же усердием, на чайнике скоро образуется новое, хорошо обожженное отверстие. - Извини за грубость, отец, но это же дикий набор генов, не получивший к тому же должного воспитания. Он делит с тобой подушку, пусть так, но разве не пристало ограничивать эти отношения только постелью?

\- Лери, ты ревнуешь, - констатирую я. - Почему? Эрик ничего не отнял ни у тебя, ни у братьев; все, что он получает, произрастает из другой части моей души. Тебя оскорбляет мой выбор?

Подумав, сын решительно кивает.  
\- Да. Это не ревность, а скорее обида. Он не способен подняться, чтобы стать равным нам, как ни старайся. А видеть, как ты опускаешься до его уровня, даже из снисходительности, мне неприятно. Разве не ты сам меня учил, что человек должен стремиться к совершенству?

\- Увы, я не смогу объяснить происходящего, - вздохнув, негромко сетую я, - пока собеседник неспособен воспринять объяснения. Придется тебе пережить свою обиду, Лери, а мне - твою боль.

Чашка звякает снова: нервный, резкий звук.  
\- Не хочется думать об этом, как о любовном безумии, но ведь другого объяснения нет? - признается Лерой. - Ты всегда был выше этого, и меня только недавно сам учил быть таким. Но с безумием невозможно спорить. Ты - мой любимый отец, и я буду молить богов, чтобы это бедствие поскорее тебя миновало.

\- В таком случае, наши молитвы будут противоречить друг другу, - вздрогнув, объявляю.

Внезапная идея заставляет меня улыбнуться. Я не скажу этого сыну - в конце концов, есть вещи, о которых вообще не стоит говорить вслух слишком часто, но, кажется, я просто люблю своего барраярца. Не вожделею, не воспитываю, не дрессирую и не пытаюсь исследовать забавный генетический набор. Это другое - и, надеюсь, когда-нибудь природу этого чувства поймет и Лери.

\- Лери, - улыбаясь, повторяю я, - для всех будет лучше, если ты смиришься с тем, что Эрик ничуть не отличается от прочих Эйри.

\- Но он не может не быть низшим, - произносит Лерой почти жалобно. - Его гены... воспитание... животное рождение... любой из слуг в доме его превосходит.

\- За пределами Империи гены тасуются случайным образом, ты же знаешь, - убеждаю я. - Случилось так, что Эрику выпала удачная комбинация. Понимаешь?

Лерой поджимает губы.  
\- И эти дикие гены из галактического захолустья ты считаешь равными тебе и мне?...

Явно неприятную тираду он запивает глотком чая, а я отставляю свою чашку подальше.

\- Извини, - говорю я, - я не призываю тебя с восторгом воспринимать происходящее только потому, что таково мое решение. Но оно таково, и точка.

\- Право решать всегда за тобой, - отвечает Лерой чопорно. - Ты мой отец и глава клана. Если кто-то в этой комнате и склонен поступать неразумно, то точно не я.  
Он ритуально склоняет голову. Но все же не удерживается, выразительно буркнув себе под нос: - И что в этом тощем галактическом чуде находят мужчины нашей семьи?

Я притворяюсь, что не слышал риторического вопроса. Ведь, задавая вопрос, стоит спросить себя, хочешь ли получить на него ответ. А обсуждение достоинств Эрика моему сыну не придется по вкусу.  
Месяц тому назад я бы бросился в спор, как в схватку, сейчас - нет. Лерой просто не знает, о чем говорит. И прав в своем невежестве, как... как барраярец, искренне считающий убийство больного младенца добрым и гуманным поступком.

\- Я благодарен твоему благоразумию, - соглашаюсь, пытаясь не показать своей жалости к слепоте сына. - Хочешь поговорить о чем-то более приятном? О будущем рауте? Помнится, ты собирался заводить полезные связи. Я хочу представить тебя некоторым нужным людям, дальнейшее будет зависеть от тебя.

\- Да, я бы этого хотел, - степенно, как взрослый, подтверждает сын. - Если этот год закончится удачно, то лучшему из нашего выпуска предоставят честь быть представленным к Небесному Двору... этот зазнайка Теппин все локти себе пообкусает, но не сможет меня обойти.

Иногда чрезмерная правильность мимики оставляет лицо сына, и он улыбается совершенно по-мальчишески. Редкие ценные секунды. Что до школьного соперничества, то оно не шутка, над которой возможно посмеяться человеку взрослому. Каждое поощрение и каждый балл учитывается в активах клана, и служба, которой Небесный Господин награждает выросшего юношу, или генетический контракт на него, с предложением которым приходят представители другого Созвездия, зависит и от этой малости. Лерой же всегда стремился быть совершенством во всем, и для него это малое соревнование уже необычайно важно.

\- Вы с ним идете голова к голове? - осторожно уточняю я. Ориентироваться в школьных делах сына мне не слишком просто, но имя конкурента у меня давно на слуху. - Полезный навык одерживать победы тебе должен быть знаком.

\- Почти что, - сын морщится, это признание в слабости не дается ему легко. Лерой вообще устрашающе скрытен, замкнут, точно устрица в раковине. - Наше соперничество не делается легче от того, что наша семья стала предметом пересудов. У него бойкий язык, отец, но если не случится чуда, первым ему не быть.

\- Надеюсь, ты находишь, что отвечать на его шпильки, - отвечаю я.

\- Я стараюсь, - сдержанно сообщает Лери. - Мне было бы проще, не будь в этом злоязычии ни слова правды. Но за меня ты можешь быть спокоен: я не посрамлю имени Эйри и докажу, что наш клан, пусть и не столь многочисленнный, как прочие, достоин возвыситься.

\- И твои усилия семья ценит, поверь, - действительно уважительно киваю я. - Этот Теппин не опускается до откровенного подсиживания?

\- За свою бойкость он на хорошем счету у наставников, и за ним стоит сильный клан, - признается Лери нехотя, поджав губы. - Неужели накануне празднества у нас нет иного предмета разговора, чем люди, имени которых я не могу слышать без зубной боли?

\- Прости, но ты сам начал этот разговор, - мягко возражаю я, - я полагал, ты хочешь моего совета.

\- Не позволим людям недостойным омрачать нашу жизнь, отец, - решительно отвечает сын. - Спасибо, что согласился выслушать меня. Я надеюсь на твою мудрость, неизменно шедшую на пользу всей семье.

\- А я - на твою выдержку, Лери, - мягко выражаю я свои чаяния. - У нас не самые лучшие времена, но ведь сила семьи не в болтовне и мнениях вокруг. Мы знаем, чего мы стоим, так и будет всегда.

Беседа, перевалившая опасный пик ссоры, дальше течет легко и, с легкой иронией обсудив будущий светский раут, мы готовы расстаться, довольные друг другом. Поблагодарив за чай и беседу, я избавляю сына от своего присутствия.

Да, я сумел завершить разговор примирением, но от того ничего из сказанного не исчезло. Я хорошо воспитал своего ребенка. В цетагандийском духе. А менять что-либо не только поздно, но и глупо: если мне удастся воспитать в нем чрезмерную толерантность, каково ему будет жить с нею в проигравшей войну Империи? Если же нет, к чему начинать безнадежное дело?


	22. Эрик

В гости все взрослые члены клана Эйри явились, как на парад.

Семейство Иллуми верно своему официальному цвету: синяя паутина узора на жемчужной накидке дамы и такого же тона живые, сладко пахнущие розы в ее прическе; темно-синий орнамент на одежде Лероя; черный с кобальтом - у Иллуми, чьи двухцветные пряди заплетены в пугающей сложности асимметричную конструкцию. На фоне синего великолепия я сам смотрюсь почти как небольшая черная дыра, но ткань и моего костюма предательски отливает ночной синевой. При взгляде на всю эту картину мне срочно хочется достать из кармана что-нибудь желто-красное, скажем, клетчатый платок.

Всю дорогу до чужого особняка Иллуми развлекал жену беседой, что, мол, празднества нынче пошли не те, а когда они были те, то длились неделями; Лерой, напуская на себя таинственность, обещал кое с кем познакомить родителей и время от времени косился в мою сторону; я же молчал как каменный: в присутствии всего семейства на меня напал острый приступ столбняка, и на языке вертелся лишь один вопрос: "может, мне выйти?". Что ж, для провинциала, ослепленного роскошью парадного приема, ошеломленное молчание извинительно.

Мы идем по незнакомому мне дому среди разодетой толпы, чужие взгляды царапают спину, и в специально подогнанном по фигуре пиджаке я вдруг испытываю ощущение, что воротничок меня душит. Семейство Эйри здоровается со знакомыми, проходя к главной зале.

\- Ну что, - напутствует меня Иллуми, отведя по прибытии в сторону, - не против, если я оставлю тебя и отправлюсь в вояж по залам?

\- Я не пропаду, - заверяю его, улыбнувшись. - Небольшой инструктаж, и можешь меня отпустить в свободное плавание.

\- Да? - Иллуми поднимает бровь.

\- Я просто хочу уточнить, здесь безопасно? Стоит ли остерегаться... принимая из чьих-то рук угощения, знакомясь, заходя в открытые двери? Есть ли кто-то, желающий навредить тебе или мне персонально?

\- Правильно мыслишь - одобряет Иллуми, улыбнувшись. - Но в стенах этого дома опасности нет; здесь приличное общество, и все гости под защитой и покровительством доброго имени хозяев. Это семья Таборов, - напоминает он, правильно истолковав мой вопросительный взгляд. - Цвета - лиловый, морской волны и белый.

\- Флоксы в саду, - фыркаю невольно. Подумать только, теперь мне придется запоминать не просто армейскую кодировку гем-грима во всех ее деталях, но и клановое разноцветье. - Не перепутаю. Что ж, спасибо, иди. - На прощение коротко и украдкой стискиваю его ладонь и тут же выпускаю с совершенно независимым видом. Лети, мой кобальтовый дракон. Отпускаю. Все равно ведь ненадолго - соскучусь и примусь тебя разыскивать.

А пока подбираю с подноса какой-то бокал, просто чтобы занять руки, и фланирую по залам, точно в зоопарке. А посмотреть есть на что. Сам дом, и тот не похож на привычные мне особняки. Не огороженное стенами здание, а... А вообще непонятно что. Каменные стены незаметно для глаза переходят в живые изгороди или плоские фонтаны из множества тончайших струн, по которых стекают капли воды. Пол - голографическая мозаика: зеленоватый камень создает впечатление плотной, приминающейся под нашими шагами травы. Я уже путаю, где здесь живые растения, где их имитация из полудрагоценных камней, а где голограмма. Буйство живой и иллюзорной зелени скрадывает формы комнат, скругляет углы, превращает проемы дверей в сводчатые арки.

И среди этих рукотворных джунглей - яркие тропические птицы в человеческом обличье. Или хищники, трудно сказать наверняка. Ну так и я зубаст. Я разглядываю гостей - и мне отвечают полнейшей взаимностью - смотрят в ответ. Хотя мне все время кажется, что посторонний взгляд застревает на мне дольше, чем на прочих. Но с другой стороны, и вправду, не съедят же они меня? Пусть смотрят. Выгляжу я пристойно и неброско - хотя по дороге сюда мне показалось, что я разнаряжен, как зимнепраздничная елка (шейный платок! драгоценная булавка! браслет, чтоб его!), теперь я осознал истину: скромность моего наряда позволяет без усилий сливаться со стеной...

Нарочито громкие голоса за спиной заставляют обернуться.  
Гем-офицеры, человек пять, молодые, насколько можно судить через плотно наложенный грим, в темно-красных мундирах (оттенка, как мы всегда мрачно шутили, венозной крови). Стоят в паре шагов плотной кучкой так, что не пройдешь, не потревожив, держат в руках бокалы и в полный голос беседуют.  
Выследили.

\- ... Сколько барраярца не корми... дикие гены, и посочувствовать бы, да не хочется.  
\- Действительно, не стоит, - подтверждает сочный баритон. - Бессмысленно сочувствовать тем, кто не понимает глубины своей дикости. Даже если они вымрут в своей глуши - черт с ними, не жалко.

К сожалению, встречный аргумент у меня пусть убойной силы, но единственный. "Это мы вас вышвырнули, размалеванные!" Но сомнительно, чтобы при всей степени опьянения молодые офицеры забыли этот факт. Наоборот, он - и повод, и причина: горячим головам надо оправдать свое поражение. Ну и черт с ними.

\- Не беспокойся, один коллекционный экземпляр нам заботливо сохранили.  
\- Эйри - слишком уж оригиналы, что старший, что младший...

Спокойно. Глупо отстаивать приоритет барраярского оружия человеку, обряженному в цетагандийские цвета на цетагандийском же балу. Не умнее, чем барраярцу защищать честь цетагандийского имени.

\- Смотри, какой он у них ухоженный.  
\- И что? У меня дома тоже живут... биологически ценные экземпляры. Лягушки и рогатые ящерицы. И я тоже пробую на них новые смеси. Но я не тащу их с собою в свет, согласись?

Дружный хохот. Выпито, должно быть, достаточно.

Мой бокал тоже уже наполовину пуст, и голова пронзительно ясная и чересчур веселая. Хотите проверить, у кого больше колючек под языком? Извольте.  
Отвечаю на последнюю реплику, отчетливо и членораздельно.  
\- Боитесь невыигрышно смотреться в сравнении, капитан?  
Скрещиваю руки на груди и задумчиво разглядываю того, что повыше, добавляю вроде бы сам себе, вполголоса, но четко:  
\- Какой был бы в свое время экземпляр для моей коллекции... Роскошный скальп. И так мало мозгов под ним.

\- Смотри-ка, огрызается, - предсказуемо радуется капитан. - И слухи о дрессируемости весьма преувеличены, - добавляет он, глядя на меня в упор и усмехаясь.

\- Действительно, - улыбаясь, - некоторые цеты дрессируются лучше. Очень предсказуемы, очень управляемы. Стоит показать приманку, кидаются всей стаей.

Признаться, я очень странно себя чувствую. Учебное упражнение "не разозлиться до смерти", исполняемое в спарринге с пятью цетами. Почему мне кажется, что и они не намерены доводить дело до смертельной ссоры и вооруженной драки? Что они просто проверяют мою выдержку? Хорош я буду, если ошибусь.

\- Ну у вас и самомнение, юноша, - комментирует лидер компании, обладатель звучного баритона, а также раскраски, от которой в буквальном смысле слова режет в глазах. Оранжевые полосы, сочно-фиолетовые спирали, плюс багрянец мундира... либо у этого парня дальтонизм, либо он вообще никогда не глядится в зеркало. - С чего вы взяли, что хоть чем-то нас интересуете?

С того же, с чего вы решили обсуждать эту тему ровно в паре шагов от меня, парни.

\- Барраяр и барраярцы - скучная тема, - соглашаюсь. - Традиционно. Тамошний виноград так дик и зелен, что лучше убраться оттуда подобру-поздорову и сделать вид, что он вас никогда не интересовал, верно?

\- Вы на вашей дикой родине тоже не задержались, - подкусывает меня капитан. - Разумный выбор.

\- Держу пари, зеленые овощи - это у них что-то ритуальное, - неожиданно сообщает ослепительно раскрашенный гем. - Верно, Фор..? Э-э, а как вас называть, кстати? Уж если вы вмешиваетесь в чужую беседу, потрудитесь хотя бы представиться.

Сквозь невольный смешок я успеваю оценить аккуратность, с какой лидер компании направляет беседу в мирное русло. Я верно предполагал: драки на балу они не хотят.  
На долю секунды склоненная голова, почти что щелчок каблуками. Выговариваю, хотя с непривычки чуть язык не прикусил:  
\- Эрик Форберг из дома Эйри. - Пауза. - Капитан.

Гемы переглядываются.

\- Майор Хенн Рау, - отчетливая, но не переходящая границ, усмешка в голосе гема. - Из дома Рау, как вы понимаете. Капитан Далет, - поименованный едва заметно наклоняет голову. Ну капитанский-то грим я распознаю даже сонным, больным и пьяным. - Лейтенанты Сеттир и Окита, - соответственно два коротких кивка. - Вы в чересчур боевом настроении, младший дома Эйри. Желаете продолжить дискуссию на свежем воздухе?

А это, пожалуй, уже формальное предупреждение. Прочерченная кончиком клинка на песке граница, которую не рекомендуется переступать, если не желаешь вполне определенных последствий.  
\- Не в столь боевом, чтобы нарушить прямой запрет своего Старшего на поединки, - отвечаю прямо.

\- Что ж, не станем портить прием, - надменно заявляет Рау и демонстративно отворачивается.

Словесная дуэль окончена вничью. Я могу наслаждаться обществом своего недопитого бокала, а компания цетов - продолжать беседу, в которой причудливо смешаны одобрительные речи в адрес чьего-то пари, воспоминания о боевых друзьях, слухи о них же и обильные рассуждения о превосходстве Цетаганды над прочими расами и народностями.

А я, если честно, удовлетворен. Во-первых, спустил пар. Во-вторых, дал этой компании понять, что в обиду себя не дам, но драться не намерен. Теперь желательно, чтобы эта характеристика разошлась в обществе как можно шире. А победы в этом споре я и не ждал.

Разговор в офицерском обществе тем временем скатывается на богатую тему холодного оружия, и я невольно прислушиваюсь.

\- ... уверяю тебя, Окита. Дьявольски неудобная балансировка; тянет руку вперед просто неудержимо.  
\- Да просто брак, - высказывает предложение Далет. - Может быть, церемониальный?  
\- Боюсь предположить, для какого церемониала предназначен, - фыркает второй из лейтенантов. - Ты же знаешь привычки этих варваров.

Я держу лицо и не морщусь. Между прочим, среди своих ребят мы тоже любили пообсуждать коллекцию скальпов.

\- А-а, - машет рукой капитан. - Уже не узнать, да и бог с ним.  
\- Почему же, - внезапно заявляет Рау и делает шаг ко мне. - Господин Форберг, можем ли мы получить вашу консультацию по животрепещущему вопросу назначения одного из видов барраярского оружия?

Я подозрительно прислушиваюсь, но в голосе совершенно не слышно издевки.  
\- Я попробую, - пожимаю плечами, - а в чем, собственно, вопрос?

\- Лейтенант Сеттир, - улыбается Рау, показывая ладонью в сторону скептика, - сомневается в том, что один из висящих в здешней оружейной барраярских клинков действительно предназначен для боя. А я полагаю иначе.

\- Оружие, не предназначенное для боя, может быть только деревянным или парадным - тогда клинок затуплен, - даю сухую справку.

\- Этот заточен, - комментирует Рау. - Но странно изготовлен... впрочем, это легче показать, чем объяснить.

Оружейная, она же трофейная, спрятана за анфиладой арок. Внутри нечто среднее между недавно виденным магазином и небольшим музеем. По стенам старые трофеи - какие-то штандарты, узкие трехрогие кинжалы, бумаги в рамках, значки... И среди них пара блестящих клинков прекрасно знакомой конструкции.

\- Вот он, - указывает Окита. - Очень неудобен для руки, тянет вперед, словно топор.

Осторожно снимаю меч с креплений. Балансировка действительно нестандартная, значит, определенно кавалерийский, но предназначен для короткого замаха... Провожу пальцем по нижней стороне чашки, и ощущаю ожидаемую выпуклость выдавленного вензеля. Да. Императорские рейнджеры.

\- Это полноценное боевое оружие, - поясняю, опустив клинок. - Горные егеря, конная разведка.

Ставлю меч в держатели. "Покойся с миром, приятель. Вероятно, как и твой хозяин". Обычно рейнджеры живыми не сдаются и оружия своего не отдают, но... мне ли рассуждать о том, кто и при каких обстоятельствах может попасть в плен?

\- Ритуальное, да? - ехидствует гем-майор и кивает мне: - Спасибо, Форберг.

\- Не за что, Рау, - парирую. Нечего опускать почтительную приставку звания возле моего имени, если не хочешь аналогичной фамильярности.

Рау громко смеется:  
\- Тебе... как это у вас говорят, не давай кусать за руку, да? Слухи о том, что Эйри-старший обломал о тебя все свои лозы, как видно, имеют право на жизнь.  
После чего компания покидает оружейную.

А я остаюсь стоять у стены трофеев в одиночестве и ностальгировать. Ну что ж: и им, и мне приходится как-то тут выживать. Прикосновение к рукояти оставило неожиданно горькое чувство, словно я коснулся руки погибшего.

Однако комната наполнена не только свидетельствами прошлых побед, но и вполне безликим новеньким оружием. Если в нем есть символизм, он не для моего ума. А вот набор метательных ножей в перевязи, со спиралевидным цетским узором на рукояти и таким же - на ободе мишени у двери, мне вполне по мыслям и по руке. Отвлечься, что ли? Повинуясь внезапному, хулиганскому порыву, снимаю набор с крюка и один за другим отправляю ножи в полет. Успокаивающее чмоканье стали, уходящей в плотную доску мишени... развлечение на отдыхе, старая привычка. Если я и не фехтую, как этот проклятый Пелл, то кое-что до сих пор умею неплохо.

Я заканчиваю упражнение лишь после того, как хорошее настроение возвращается в полной мере. Цетаганда в ее парадном варианте меня не съела и даже не сумела вывести из себя. И точка. На выходе из оружейной принимаю очередной бокал у склонившегося в поклоне слуги - эти "флоксы в зелени" рассыпаны по всему дому в обилии, едва ли не сравнимом с числом гостей, - и отправляюсь фланировать дальше.

***

Якобы случайную встречу с Иллуми в этой толчее я решаю считать за добрый знак. Хм, казалось бы, ведь не скучаю и вообще развлекаюсь здесь. А услышал его голос - и потеплело как-то.

Он тоже улыбается, интересуясь: - Как впечатления?

Приходится как похвалить прием, так и признаться, что я сумел и здесь найти неприятности на свою голову: - Я тут немного сцепился с вашей молодежью. Гем-офицеры. Нет, не всерьез, - успокаиваю я Иллуми. - Мы ритуально показали друг другу зубы - и разошлись невредимые. Потом даже помирились, насколько это вообще возможно: я им помог.

\- Чем же? - любопытствует Иллуми, чуть успокоившись.

\- Разрешил спор насчет одного клинка, - усмехаюсь. - Барраярского. Один из этих чудиков на полном серьезе утверждал, что оружие бывает декоративным. Но вариант попался действительно редкий, надо отдать должное.

\- Даже так, - задумчиво констатирует он. - Хотя все равно возникает желание приставить к тебе охрану.

\- Да ладно. На этой выставке я считаюсь любопытным экспонатом лишь временно. Как только они с разочарованием убедятся. что у меня нет когтей и клыков, я снова примусь скучать в полнейшем одиночестве.

\- И не надейся, - голос теплеет самую малость, так что посторонний этого бы и не услышал. - Пойдем, развею твою скуку. Выйдем на воздух? Хочу пусть на четверть часа, но забыть, что я - Милорд Иллуми Эйри. Надоело.

Смеюсь. - Четверти часа нам вполне хватит, чтобы продрогнуть и уступить место уединения другим парочкам.

Снаружи оказывается достаточно свежо, зато красиво необычайно; одиночество, тишина, темный лабиринт кустарника, неяркий рассеянный свет дорожек, и над самой головой звезды - низкие, яркие.

\- Если бы я подбирал эпитеты к этому местечку, - признаюсь тихонько, - то назвал бы его чудесным. Что-то есть в нем от детской сказки о волшебных замках за изгородью шиповника.

\- И романтичным, - подтверждает Иллуми, склоняясь ко мне для короткого поцелуя. Губы холодные, а язык горячий.

На одну минуту можно отпустить себя... А потом - просто молча постоять, вдыхая свежий, горьковатый запах опадающих листьев с ноткой морозца, пока Иллуми обнимает меня сзади за плечи.

\- Мой сад гораздо проще, у меня на изысканный декор не хватает фантазии, - произносит он задумчиво. - Вот почему, кстати, я почти не устраиваю приемов.

\- Почти? - спрашиваю с опаской человека, не настроенного на светские развлечения в собственных стенах.

\- Разве что в дни рождения, - успокаивает он. - Твой когда?

\- Предупреждаешь, чтобы я успел сбежать? - хмыкаю. - Почти в самую Середину лета. Не скоро, короче. Прошлый я пропустил, не самым приятным образом.

\- Следующий будет лучше, - дыхание согревает мне затылок. - Рассматривай это как официальное заявление.

Контраст с жарким шумом внутри дома и холодной нежностью снаружи почти сокрушителен. Никогда не считал себя сентиментальным или склонным с трепетом любоваться лунными пейзажами, но сейчас я чувствую себя беспредметно счастливым и, быть может, даже согласен признаться в этом вслух.

Увы, не успеваю. Скрип шагов по каменной дорожке совсем рядом, голоса - мужской и женский. Иллуми замирает. К его чести, он не отшатывается и не делает резких движений; просто разжимает руки, давая мне возможность отойти чуть в сторону.

Черт побери, мы - не пара подростков, которых родители застали за грешными делом на кушетке в гостиной!  
Скорее наоборот.  
Лерой обводит картину совершенно неверящим взглядом, так, словно у него в голове не укладывается происходящее; его юная дама смотрит на кавалера с вопросительным интересом.  
Очарование ночного парка привлекает влюбленных, как мед - насекомых. Однако вот эта встреча определенно неудачная.

Отец стоит молча, явно предоставляя сыну возможность пройти мимо, "не заметив" неожиданного общества, но намек не срабатывает.  
\- Мы проявляем поразительное единодушие в попытках отдохнуть от шума, - произносит Иллуми, наконец. - Вы не озябнете? Здесь достаточно холодно.

Мальчик зримо вспыхивает, и грим не способен этого скрыть.  
\- Прошу прощения, что нарушил ваше уединение, - буркает, с очевидным трудом удержав на языке более резкие выражения, и окидывает нас двоих выразительным гневным взглядом. - Идем, Арвин.

Юные цеты удаляются к выходу, сквозь редкий кустарник отчетливо слышен девичий голос: "... подожду в зале...", и буквально спустя минуту уже совершенно красный и зло сощурившийся Лерой возникает перед нами снова.

\- Как ты мог, отец? Прогнал нас, чтобы без помех любезничать... с этим?  
На "этого" в моем лице он даже не смотрит - словно взгляд на столь низменную персону способен его самого запачкать.  
И зло добавляет:  
\- Я-то думал, ты соблюдешь приличия хотя бы на приеме. Но нет, ты показываешь всем и каждому, зачем держишь это создание в нашем доме...

Ух, какие мы сердитые! Интересно, малыш не знает слов покрепче, чем "это создание" или просто блюдет вежливость перед лицом Старшего, пусть даже и осмеливается отчитать собственного отца за неподобающую компанию?

\- Сын, - произносит Иллуми негромко, но словно хлыстом щелкнули. - Будь любезен прийти в себя, немедленно.

\- Я в себе, - поправляет Лерой твердо. - Я оскорблен, но даже горе и гнев не лишают меня самообладания.  
Изящная фраза звучит так, словно он вычитал ее из романа. Что, возможно, соответствует действительности.

\- Ты ведешь себя неразумно и невежливо, - спокойно сообщает Иллуми, который если и покраснел от смущения либо побледнел от ярости, то грим позволяет это надежно скрыть. - Я разочарован.

\- Прошу позволения удалиться. - Мальчик упрямо склоняет голову.

\- Иди, - холодно разрешает отец сыну. - Я хочу поговорить с тобой, но дома.

\- Я всегда в твоем распоряжении, - тихо и чуть ядовито отвечает, - когда у тебя только найдется время, отец.  
Коротко кивнув, он уходит, не оборачиваясь; спина неестественно прямая, шаги широкие, край накидки полощется на осеннем ветру, и над головой крупными буквами написано слово "решимость".

Иллуми молчит, потом выдыхает только: - Дети... - словно это все объясняет.

Да, дети. Что здесь, что у нас дома - максималисты, склонные рассматривать все в черно-белом цвете. Я, вероятно, занимаю черную половину картины мира юного Лероя Эйри. Или на Цетаганде траур как раз белый?  
А мне следовало подумать заранее и ожидать подобной реакции. Не он первый не принимает меня в этом мире, но у подростков все обострено до крайностей.

\- Прости, - с тяжелым сердцем произношу, делая еще шаг назад.

Иллуми решительно берет меня за плечи, притягивает к себе.  
\- Прекрати. Пожалуйста. Он просто ревнивец, как я сам, и не может уложить в голове твое равенство - как я полугодом раньше. Только возраст такой, что он и не попытается. Твоей вины тут нет.

\- Чтобы признать меня равным, тебе потребовалось меня полюбить, - говорю тихо, не отстраняясь, но и не прижимаясь вплотную. - Остальным такой метод не поможет. Твой сын прав. Нам... мне стоит вести себя сдержанней, пока мы не у себя дома.

\- Мы оба хороши. Давай вернемся в дом - ты замерз. - И вправду дрожь пробегает по телу. От холода или от неловкости? - Продержись еще пару часов, и поедем домой.

Уже в дверях Иллуми коротко стискивает мою ладонь и тут же отпускает. Утешение? Обещание?

Я медленно удаляюсь по анфиладе подальше от входа, смущенный и раздосадованный, причем не до конца понимаю, досада на кого из Эйри сильней: на вздорного младшего, испортившего такую минуту, или на старшего... у которого такой младший. Малыш Лерой, который упорно считает себя взрослым настолько, чтобы давать отцу советы. Шестнадцатилетний блюститель семейной нравственности.

"О черте речь, и черт навстречь". Лерой и заступает мне дорогу. Хотя какой он черт, даже чертенок - напротив, крайне положительный мальчик.  
\- Вот ты где... родственничек, - цедит он сквозь зубы. - Тебя отпустили погулять?  
Очень крутой. Очень взрослый. Вдвое моложе меня.

\- Здесь красивый дом, - отвечаю я как можно нейтральней

\- О, да, - соглашается Лерой. - Особенно всяческие укромные углы. Оставь моего отца в покое хотя бы здесь, из уважения к приличиям, если тебе известно, что это такое.

Что ответить? "Твой отец взрослый человек и способен сам решать, что ему делать"? Будто он сам не знает.  
\- Ты прав, - соглашаюсь кротко. - Я повел себя опрометчиво.

Кротость производит эффект, противоположный ожидаемому.  
\- Что они только в тебе находят? - шипит мальчишка, оглядывая меня с ног до головы самым презрительным взглядом урожденного расиста-гема. - Ты и вправду проклятье, посланное за грехи нашего рода. Ты свел в могилу одного Эйри, лишил разума другого, но меня ты не проведешь.

\- К смерти Хисоки Эйри я не имею никакого отношения, - объясняю терпеливо единственное, что вообще имеет смысл опровергнуть в этом потоке обвинений. Вообще-то я полжизни отдал бы за то, чтобы никогда не встречать твоего дядюшку, мальчик. И, ох, кажется, отдал бы вторую, чтобы не расставаться с твоим отцом. Но это ни я не объясню толком, ни ты не поймешь.

\- Почему бы тебе просто не уехать? - спрашивает Эйри-младший беспомощно и зло. - Я дам тебе денег. Много, только уезжай отсюда. - Прикусывает губу и добавляет тихо и торопливо: - Или сам не видишь, что усугубляешь его безумие до того, что это скоро станет заметно всем?

Я теряюсь настолько, что недоуменно переспрашиваю:  
\- Погоди, у вас же... приняты отношения между мужчинами, нет?  
Только произнеся это, спохватываюсь. Не хватало еще говорить на подобные темы с разозленным подростком и в публичном месте.  
\- Если желаешь продолжить этот разговор, отложи его до дома, хорошо?

\- Не ты будешь мне указывать, что и где говорить, - свистящим шепотом сообщает Лерой. - Бесстыдное и неразумное животное, мнящее себя человеком - на тебя надели приличный костюм, и ты решил, что равен нам?  
Драматическая пауза.  
\- Мой отец сошел с ума, - тяжело говорит, и в эту секунду то, что он - Эйри, написано на его лице. - Помни об этом, когда тебя в очередной раз потянет в грязь: если с ним что-то случится по твоей вине, до отдаленных последствий своего промаха ты не доживешь. Моими стараниями, обещаю.  
И оставив за собой последнее слово, уходит.

"Дурак. Мальчишка". Я повторяю это себе раз десять, пока, наконец, мне не удается разжать кулаки и справиться с желанием догнать и хорошенько врезать - не физически, так хоть словами. Не поймет. Бесполезно напоминать мальчику о почтительности, о том, что я как барраярец - офицер и дворянин, а как член семьи - его старший родственник.

Если так изъясняется родной сын Иллуми, любопытно, что же думают остальные?  
Хотя нет. Совсем не любопытно.  
Отыскав ближайшего слугу, выясняю, что из подаваемых напитков сойдет за самый мягкий транквилизатор, и устраиваюсь с добычей в уголке, где точно не попадусь никому на глаза. Дрожь гнева постепенно уходит, и я мрачно размышляю, как бы мне умолчать об этом эпизоде.

Да, я цетагандийской семье не обязан ничем, кроме ненависти к покойнику Хисоке. Но Иллуми - другое дело. Отдарить его раздором в доме... смолчать о раздоре в доме, чтобы оно тлело себе подспудно... Лерой, мальчишка или нет, по крови Эйри. Черт! Сложно-то как.

Не знаю, как долго я переливаю эти мысли из пустого в порожнее, но не меньше получаса - это точно. Из задумчивости меня выводит лишь прорезавший музыку и разговоры отчаянный женский визг.

Неужели какая-то из здешних прелестниц увидела мышь? В любом случае, я не знаю, что здесь сойдет за нюхательную соль. Но все же выхожу из угла на свет, недоуменно оглядываясь. Рокот голосов растет волной и, накатывая, сбегается к стеклянным дверям в сад, где я недавно был. Ведомый им, как течением, наконец неохотно иду в сторону наибольшего шума - узнать, в чем дело.

Нарядная девчушка - то ли та, что я недавно видел под руку с Лероем, то ли одна из ее сверстниц, одетых и причесанных по той же моде, - встрепанная, дрожащая, захлебывается словами и слезами: "Там, там, в саду..." Сумятица. Топот ног. Далекая музыка только подчеркивает абсурдную драматичность происходящего. Я смотрю на эту картину с расстояния в добрых пару метров: в толпу вокруг рыдающей девушки я не лезу. К девушке спешит какой-то тип в светло-зеленом, застегнутом под самое горло кителе, с характерным чемоданчиком и медсканером на поясе. Нервные всхлипывания постепенно утихают. Ловлю обрывки отдельных слов: "... не бойтесь... он жив..." Кому-то, очевидно, стало плохо. И, похоже, при обстоятельствах, близких к трагическим, что и объясняет истерику юной красотки.

Пара широкоплечих слуг в лиловом с уже намозолившей мне глаза бирюзово-белой отделкой (и с шоковыми дубинками в арсенале, если я верно оцениваю те с виду декоративные резные жезлы, что привешены к поясу каждого) караулит у двери. Раздвинув толпу, через распахнутую дверь быстрым шагом, почти рысцой, проносятся в сад несколько человек в ливреях, за ними плывет на стропе небольшая гравиплатформа. Дела обстоят серьезно, и я мысленно выражаю благодарность несуществующим богам за то, что не замешан в происходящее.

Обратно в дверь протискиваются носилки уже с грузом, рядом суетится врач; лежащий на носилках явно без сознания, его тело накрыто тонкой тканью почти до шеи, сквозь белое проступают яркие красные пятна. Врач делает шаг в сторону, не заслоняя больше лица раненого, и до меня вдруг доходит, что пострадал не некий неизвестный мне цет, а Лерой Эйри.

Замерев, я немедля нажимаю кнопку комма. - Иллуми? С Лероем несчастье.  
Что могло случиться с мальчишкой? С таким вспыльчивым характером, да в таком возрасте - дуэль?

\- Я знаю. Потом, - слышится непривычно резкое, и связь обрывается.

Носилки незамедлительно увозят - они проезжают через расступившуюся толпу, как нож сквозь масло, провожаемые сочувственными, шокированными, непонимающими взглядами. Хозяева дома настоятельно взывают: "Драгоценные гости, извольте пройти в большую залу". Толпа галдит, как растревоженная колония чаек. Ничего не понять.

\- Лорд, - высматриваю я, наконец, в толпе человека с гримом нужных цветов ("флоксы, черт возьми!") - позвольте вас на минуту. Я принадлежу к дому Эйри. Могу я узнать, что случилось с моим родственником?

Гем оборачивается с досадливой растерянностью, но, видимо, мое происхождение не перевешивает мою же клановую принадлежность, следовательно, он не может вежливо послать меня на манер "не лезь под руку, барраярец". Ему приходится объяснить, пусть в телеграфном стиле, но это все же лучше, чем ничего: - Юный Лерой ранен. Сейчас им занимаются врачи, а обстоятельствами нападения - полиция.

Полиция? Да, действительно. Уходя вместе со всеми во внутренние покои, я успел заметить, как к двери в сад прошагала кучка мужчин в одинаковых синих мундирах.

\- Я прошу вас сохранять спокойствие и не покидать этих комнат, э-э, младший Эйри, - добавляет лорд Табор и поскорей отходит подальше, пока чужеземный варвар не втянул его в долгий разговор.

Я покорно следую распоряжению... покорно? Да что это со мною? Раны - слишком обыденное зрелище, чтобы ввести меня в шоковое оцепенение и растерянность. Должно быть, полчаса назад услужливый лакей слишком буквально понял слово "транквилизатор", подсунув мне в бокале успокаивающее, способное наградить меланхоличным состоянием духа разъяренного слона. Может, и к лучшему, не знаю. Ведь пока мне остается только ждать возвращения Иллуми.

Тем не менее, первым до меня добирается не мой Старший, а полиция, с приглашением на отдельную беседу.

Логика в этом есть - Лерой моя родня, пусть номинально, - поэтому я иду вслед за полицейским констеблем (запоминаю кодировку автоматически: серый грим, черные прямые полосы-насечки на скулах), не ожидая неприятных сюрпризов, зато рассчитывая хоть как-то развеять свою неосведомленность относительно происходящего. Кстати, не черта ведь не знаю о здешнем судопроизводстве. Придется положиться на здравый смысл.

В отдельной комнате меня ожидает за столом цет: средних лет, в уже знакомом полицейском мундире, только с отделкой побогаче, и раскрашенный в те же цвета, что и констебль, но более затейливыми завитками и узорами. Цепкий, наблюдательный взгляд охватывает меня с ног до головы, и какие выводы сделал его обладатель - бог весть. По кивку я занимаю кресло напротив - нога на ногу, ладони на подлокотниках, поза свободная, расслаблен. Жду.

\- Назовите себя, пожалуйста, - начинает офицер со стандартного предложения.

\- Эрик Форберг... - микроскопическая пауза которая с каждым разом становится все короче, - ... из дома Эйри.

\- Вы знаете, почему вас вызвали для разговора?

Знать не знаю, но если я не совсем идиот, то должен догадываться.  
\- С сыном моего Старшего случилось несчастье.

\- Что вам об этом известно?

Меньше, чем хотелось бы, если говорить о должной осведомленности, и гораздо больше - в том смысле, то лучше бы этого вообще не случалось.  
\- Я только что видел Лероя без сознания, на носилках, со следами крови, а хозяин дома сообщил, что на мальчика напали. Это все, что я знаю, и я не отказался бы узнать больше.

\- Все? - переспрашивает полицейский, явно игнорируя намек на то, что полиции стоит поделиться информацией с обеспокоенной родней жертвы. - Вы утверждаете, что никоим образом не причастны к этому происшествию?

Червячок обеспокоенности, заморенный было чудо-коктейлем, поднимает голову. Даже если мы с Лероем повздорили, неужели это повод считать меня виновным в его бедах лишь потому, что я барраярец?  
\- Разумеется, нет, - с некоторым раздражением сообщаю.

\- В каким отношениях вы находитесь с пострадавшим?

Скользкий вопрос, и отвечать на него нужно правду.  
\- В родственных. Ни личных симпатий, ни близкого знакомства между нами нет.

\- Мистер Форберг, как вы полагаете, у Лероя Эйри были враги?

Бывают ли враги у детей? В моем понимании Лерой еще мальчишка, даром что у нас дома его сверстники уже сражались наравне с остальными с оружием в руках.  
\- Не знаю, - пожимаю плечами. - Я не успел узнать его близко и не рискну строить предположения.

\- А у вас, мистер Форберг?

Свою вражду я оставил... где? По ту сторону П-В туннеля, ведущего к Барраяру. Или за запертой дверью комнаты, где меня держали в заточении и куда Иллуми пришел, чтобы принести мне извинения и предложить свою жизнь? Точно не скажу, но, в любом случае, до этого бала она не дожила. Впрочем, это с моей стороны.

\- Личные враги - вряд ли. Но большинство ваших соотечественников недолюбливает меня из-за моего происхождения. Не уверен, можно ли это считать враждой.

\- И Лерой Эйри в том числе?

"Нет, он меня обожает и находит мое происхождение забавным!" После того, как мальчик высказал все свои эмоции публично и не понижая голоса, такой ответ вряд ли сойдет, даже если об этой ссоре полиции пока не известно.  
\- В общем, да, - соглашаюсь. - Ему сложно принять инопланетника в качестве члена семьи и друга своего отца.

\- У вас с ним сегодня состоялась ссора?

Уже известно, стало быть. Оперативно работают.  
\- Да, - признаюсь. Понимаю, куда он клонит, но поделать ничего не могу.

\- Незадолго до того, как с ним, как вы выражаетесь, случилось несчастье, - сделав пометку в блокноте, констатирует полицейский. - Вы вели беседу на повышенных тонах?

\- Я - нет, - поправляю. - Сердился только Лерой. Я попытался его... - образумить? осадить? привести в чувство? - ... успокоить, но не преуспел.

\- И в ходе беседы прозвучали угрозы, - подводит итог полицейский. Прелестная формулировка. "То ли он шубу украл, то ли у него, но ведь что-то было!". - Что вы сделали по окончании разговора?

Что сказать: "вскипел и с трудом успокоился"? "Пришел к выводу, что Лерой - юный идиот"?  
\- Сел на диван и попытался обдумать случившееся.

\- Где именно вы сидели и как долго думали? - Мне кажется, или в тоне звучит ирония?

\- В одной из гостиных справа от выхода в сад. И... не скажу точно. Четверть часа, полчаса; я не смотрел на хроно, - сухо. - Пока не услышал женский крик; тогда я встревожился и поспешил на шум.

\- Вы общались с кем-то за это время?

\- Нет, - пожимаю я плечами. Напротив, моей целью было специально забиться в угол, чтобы ни одна живая душа не потревожила, и потихоньку сцедить яд.

\- Предположим. Господин Форберг, вам знаком этот предмет?  
На столе, прикрытый бумагами, обнаруживается нож в прозрачном пластиковом пакете.

Склоняюсь и осматриваю вещь, благоразумно не прикасаясь. Кожаная рукоять с тисненым спиралевидным узором, короткое лезвие. На лезвии - жирно поблескивающая бурая пленка. Хорошо знакомый клинок, только час назад, когда я держал его или его брата-близнеца в руке, на нем не было крови. Сердце стискивает холодок нехорошего предчувствия, но я стараюсь отвечать спокойно:

\- Это метательный нож. Цетагандийской работы. Похож на те, что висят в здешней оружейной, - добавляю осторожно.

\- Вам когда-нибудь доводилось держать в руках подобное оружие?

\- Я военный, и это входит в мои профессиональные навыки, - поправляю чуть сухо. Потом до меня доходит смысл вопроса, и я поправляюсь: - Конкретно цетагандийские ножи - как минимум дважды. В последний раз - в оружейной в этом доме.

\- Вы были в здешней оружейной? Зачем?

\- Я пошел туда по просьбе гем-майора Рау. - Вот уж никогда не думал, что могу быть благодарен цету хотя бы за видимость алиби. Потому что остроглазый следователь, похоже, утверждается в мысли, что я намеренно собрал по дому все колюще-режущее и пошел убивать бедного Лероя.

\- Опишите ваше пребывание там подробнее. Последовательность действий.

Вот уж это легко.  
\- Я снял со стены барраярский меч и продемонстрировал гем-офицерам клеймо на нем, затем вернул на место. Потом они ушли, а я остался и еще минут десять тренировался с метательными ножами. Затем я выдернул их, убрал обратно в перевязь и вышел. Все.

\- Вас кто-либо видел в оружейной после ухода Рау и его знакомых?

Да, похоже, что этого алиби недостаточно.

\- Не уверен. Кажется, нет.

И еще два раза я отвечаю "нет". Нет, я после этого не заходил больше в оружейную. И нет, я ничего оттуда не выносил. Хотя я понимаю, что это вопросы скорее риторические, на которые способен ответить "да" лишь умственно отсталый злоумышленник.

\- Вы повторите свои показания на официальном допросе с использованием фаст-пенты? - интересуется полицейский, складывая бумаги, и, разумеется, получает мое согласие.

Наркотик правды на мне еще не пробовали. Говорят, на полчаса превращаешься в хихикающего идиота, но это я как-нибудь стерплю. Дома цетская разведка меня допрашивала по старинке... коротко передергиваюсь при этом воспоминании. Ситуация допроса сама по себе не сахар, а допрос у цетагандийцев волей-неволей вызывает еще и старые ассоциации. Спокойно. Это - не враги... пока. Зато фаст-пента - единственный быстрый способ оправдаться от всяких подозрений и пресечь глупости, приходящие в голову ретивым полицейским служакам.

Видимо, вызванный незаметным сигналом своего шефа, появляется полицейский ниже чином с медицинским чемоданчиком в руках. Он достает оттуда плоскую бумажную упаковку, достает и отлепляет с пластиковой основы кружок пластыря. - Препарат переносите? - интересуется он, и, не дожидаясь моего ответа "не знаю, не пробовал", сообщает: - Сейчас проверим. Руку протяните и закатайте рукав. Да, любую, хоть правую, хоть левую.

"Кожная аллергическая проба", диктует следователь в записывающее устройство. "Эрик Форберг".

Я делаю, как велено, хоть и трепыхнувшись мысленно: вдруг это яд, а не аллергическая проба? Полицейский медик клеит мне на запястье пластырь и засекает время. Спокойно, спокойно... Сейчас все разъяснится, и меня отпустят.

Под пластырем тем временем зарождается нервный зуд, стреляющий вплоть до кончиков пальцев. Медик, выждав пару минут, отдирает пластырь, являя всеобщим взорам красное припухшее пятно, словно от пчелиного укуса, которое невыносимо хочется драть когтями.

\- Аллергическая реакция, - пожимает плечами полицейский. - Подозреваемый не может быть допрошен под препаратом.

Следователь кивает, как будто ждал подобного исхода. - Что ж. На основании открывшихся обстоятельств, позволяющих заподозрить Эрика Форберга к причастности в покушении на Лероя Эйри, а именно - реального мотива, возможности и способа совершения преступления, и невозможности подозреваемого оправдаться признанием под воздействием фаст-пенты, я выношу решение о задержании господина Форберга и препровождении его под стражу в охраняемое помещение.

О, черт... Я в растерянности замираю; возвышающийся рядом охранник уже готов предложить мне пару новеньких наручников и эскорт в уютную уединенную камеру.

В эту самую минуту дверь распахивается и входит, почти влетает, Иллуми, с жесткой спиной и острой как бритва улыбкой.


	23. Иллуми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ЧЕТВЕРТАЯ. Подследственный

В происходящее верится с трудом. Ножевое ранение, поражена печень, обширная кровопотеря. Не может быть, чтобы вечер в приличном доме превратился в такой ужас - сквозь обрывки разговоров окружающих я прохожу, словно в сонном кошмаре, тягостном сером мороке, не позволяющем очнуться. Ледяные пальцы едва держащейся на ногах Кинти намертво зажаты в моей руке, наш сон разделен на двоих, и только то, что хрупкая женщина, привыкшая к благополучию, не должна увидеть своего ребенка окровавленным и разложенным на операционном столе, помогает мне самому не рвануться туда, в залитую белым светом комнату, где сейчас спасают жизнь моего Лероя.  
И нет никаких гарантий. Ни малейшей возможности вымолить, повлиять, помочь. По пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать то, что хуже такой беды.

Кто? Кто мог сделать с ним это?!  
Никто из тех, кого бы я мог назвать с определенностью. Я думаю об этом, глядя на то, как деловито суетящиеся медики перемещаются в операционную. Счастье, что семья Табор, по старой моде, строила свой дом как самодостаточную крепость.

Никто из моих врагов не ненавидит меня до такой степени, никому не выгодно срезать молодую ветвь, чтобы иссох корень... или все же?..

Боги, пусть он останется жить. Как угодно, каким угодно, возьмите любую плату - только бы жил.

Кинти, ледяным столпом застывшая у дверей госпитального блока, дрожит мелкой дрожью, и я успокаиваю ее, чужим голосом и не слыша себя.  
В утешениях нуждается не только она: гости, несомненно, шокированные произошедшим, требуют его не в меньшей степени.  
\- Все закончится благополучно, - с усилием отведя взгляд от белой двери операционной, говорю я. - Лорд Табор, вы успокоите собравшихся?

Хозяин дома, держащийся удивительно хорошо для человека, чье обиталище стало местом преступления, касается моего плеча. Он выражает сочувствие и уверенность, что содеянное не останется безнаказанным, как будто наказание преступника сейчас важнее всего.

\- Не сомневаюсь в этом, - автоматически подтверждаю я, - полиция уже едет?

\- Уже на месте, - отзывается Табор. - Я лично проводил их в сад. Моя охрана следит, чтобы никто не смел приблизиться к... месту.

Подобная неуклюжая тактичность должна быть оценена по достоинству, как и то, что обе хозяйки дома уводят бледную, как бумага, Кинти. Надеюсь, кто-нибудь догадается дать ей успокоительного; нрав моей леди, хрупкий и твердый, как алмаз, может быть расколот только направленным ударом, и сейчас она на грани срыва.

Тягостное осознание своей беспомощности здесь гонит меня прочь, и прохлада сада принимает меня прежде, чем я успеваю понять, что именно намереваюсь найти на месте с примятой травой и лужей чернильно блестящей крови. Здесь тоже царит деловая суета: люди в форме ходят, ищут, переговариваются, то и дело исчезая из поля зрения и появляясь вновь.

Кажется, я тоже на грани срыва, - сознаю не сразу, и надеюсь, что никому не придет в голову сейчас вступать со мной в близкий контакт. Убью. Все окружающее воспринимается с отвратительной четкостью ярости, и так уже было однажды, я помню.  
К счастью, от меня держатся на приличном расстоянии, точно всех отталкивает какое-то силовое поле. И от оскорбительных слухов о вспыльчивости Эйри бывает польза.

Крупные темные пятна отблескивают вдоль дорожки, ближе к сломанной живой изгороди превращаясь почти в ручей, чудовищный узор из крови моего ребенка. Я смотрю на них, перебирая в памяти все события этого вечера, и нашу ссору, и то, как нервничали оба дебютанта...

\- Милорд, - слышится сзади почтительное и деловое, - мы нашли... изволите взглянуть?

Офицерские нашивки на мундире полицейского свидетельствуют о неплохом послужном списке, я киваю.

\- Оружие? Изволю.

Из-под куста тяговым лучом извлекается что-то тускло-металлическое, пойманной рыбой поблескивающее в желтых отсветах переносных фонарей. Метательный нож. Довольно хорошей работы, судя по рукоятке, но без именных знаков. Липкое, еще не просохшее лезвие в комочках земли. Я морщусь от омерзения. Оружие не виновато, но даже смотреть на него неприятно, как неприятно смотреть на несовместимое с нормальным ходом вещей уродство.

Вот этот кусок стали, ведомый злой силой, едва не стоил жизни любимому созданию. И еще неизвестно, чем закончится дело... я отгоняю эту мысль, как насекомое с ядовитым жалом. Все будет хорошо, Лери крепкий мальчик.

\- Неизвестно, кому он принадлежит, - сообщает полицейский. - Вы не видели этой вещи ранее?  
Самообладания мне хватает лишь на то, чтобы покачать головой, и полицейский продолжает:  
\- Мы снимем генную пробу, милорд. До того времени почтительнейше прошу Вас поделиться с нами соображениями, что могло стать причиной этого преступления. Ваш сын с кем-то враждовал? Ему угрожали?

Не считать же угрозой жизни школьное соперничество.  
\- Не больше, чем любому другому благоразумному юноше из хорошей семьи, - отвечаю я.  
Неприятное предчувствие низкой струнной нотой звучит в душе, но умолкает почти сразу: со стороны боковой дорожки появляется хозяин дома.

\- Мне сказали, вы что-то нашли, - морща лоб, объясняет он свое появление.

Офицер, коротко кивнув, щелкает пультом переносного головидеоустройства, и в воздухе возникает увеличенное в несколько раз изображение находки. Медленно поворачивается, демонстрируя кожаную рукоять и грязь на хищном лезвии. Надо полагать, теперь это изображение будут безрезультатно показывать всем, в тщетной надежде на опознание. Человек, задумавший покушение на Эйри, должен был иметь в голове что-то, помимо ненависти, и оружие бы припрятал.  
Все это слишком странно. Слишком... правильно, как бы дика ни была подобная мысль.

\- Мои люди сейчас проверяют, кому принадлежит кровь, но у меня сомнений практически нет. Вам знаком этот предмет, милорд? - повторяет полицейский заученный вопрос.

\- Знаком, - внезапный ответ хозяина дома заставляет меня вздрогнуть и обернуться. - Этот нож - из коллекции трофеев. Целый набор таких висит в соответствующем зале.

Зудящая тревога впивается в меня снова, громче и страшнее на этот раз. Да что же происходит, во имя всех и всяческих богов?

\- Если это поможет расследованию, вы можете забрать остальные у меня из оружейной, - добавляет Табор, и я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что замерз до невозможности.

\- Это трофейное оружие? - уточняет полицейский. - Где и у кого его взял ваш Дом, милорд?

\- Не совсем так, - поправляет хозяин дома. - Набор для удобства хранился рядом с трофеями, но это обычные ножи. Я сам заказывал их лет десять назад у оружейника, и долгом мести они не заточены.

Мысль, пришедшая ко мне в эту секунду, ужасна настолько, что избавиться от нее нет никакой возможности, можно лишь не выпустить ее наружу. Ледяной крошкой вниз по спине, враз пересохшими губами - это даже не подозрение, я знаю точно, что Эрик не мог поднять руки на моего ребенка, но от моего знания никому не легче.

\- Поблизости от оружейной был буфет, - уточняет хозяин дома, и офицер ловит намек на лету.

\- Там стоял кто-то из слуг? - говорит он. - Мы расспросим их немедля.

В разговорах ни о чем и напряженном молчании проходит еще четверть часа, пока комм на руке у полицейского не пищит.  
\- Видел? Да. Пускай опишет, - выслушав сообщение, оборачивается защитник закона. - Последними в оружейной были господа офицеры.  
Он прислушивается к тому, что произносит невидимый осведомитель, и вновь обращается к нам.  
\- Пурпурный и шафран. Милорды, кто из вас будет так любезен напомнить мне, чьего дома эти цвета?

Бывает такой страх, что кажется - земля уходит из-под ног. И сейчас я стою, пожираемый им заживо, думая только о том, что бедность мимики и плохое освещение служит мне хорошую службу.

\- Дом Рау, - первым вспоминает Табор. - В списке приглашенных гем-майор Рау. Полагаю, он не откажется прийти и помочь следствию, видя горе лорда Эйри.

А Рау, помнится мне, побывал в плену и чудом избежал смерти. Великолепно, черт бы его подрал. Ни с кем другим судьба не могла свести моего барраярца в этот проклятый вечер.

Гем-майор, появившийся в сопровождении полицейских с пугающей поспешностью, не скрывает обеспокоенности. Я бы тоже беспокоился, оказавшись в подобной ситуации. Пусть между нашими домами нет и не было вражды, для нее никогда не поздно.  
Рау принимается спешно выражать сочувствие, путаясь во фразах; стоящий рядом офицер, коротко глянув на выражение моего лица и перебивает излияния Рау вежливым покашливанием.

\- Милорд, позвольте задать вам несколько вопросов? - явно для проформы осведомляется полицейский. - Вы были в комнате с трофеями примерно за час до... инцидента?

Я подхожу поближе, вполне овладев собою. Нет смысла гневаться на молодого болтуна, не понимающего неуместность своих соболезнований.

\- Недавно был, - подтверждает Рау. - Не знаю в точности, час или больше, но недавно. У нас с Сетти вышел прелюбопытный спор насчет одного экспоната. Разумеется, прав оказался я.

\- Не откажитесь перечислить имена ваших спутников? - продолжает полицейский, и Рау охотно откликается.

\- Конечно. Я, капитан Далет, Сетти... лейтенант Сеттир, и еще Окита. Но мы там пробыли недолго. Барраярец разрешил наш спор, я получил с Сетти свой выигрыш и отправился спускать легкие деньги за карточным столом.

\- Барраярец? - вскидывается полицейский. - Какое странное прозвище!

Ах, если бы.  
Рау пожимает плечами.  
\- Да нет, какое прозвище! Как раз милорда Эйри, - кивок в мою сторону, - новый родич.

Полицейский ошарашенно смотрит на меня, но льющийся из уст Рау словесный поток не позволяет ему пребывать в ступоре слишком долго.

\- Задиристый такой, - с невольным уважением произносит Рау. - Но его помощь пришлась кстати. Там был один необычный клинок, для кавалерийского мал, а баланс смещен к острию... вам это наверняка ни о чем не говорит, но барраярец с ходу назвал род войск, и все стало на свои места. Погодите-ка, а при чем тут это?

Молодой Рау действительно такой глупый мальчик или хорошо разыгрывает роль светского анацефала с хорошо подвешенным языком?

\- При том, - отвечаю я, - что офицер, кажется, вполне уверен в кандидатуре первого подозреваемого.

Как бы первый не оказался единственным. Мне срочно необходимо увидеть Эрика; как в кончиках пальцев зудит невыносимая тревога, так в ошеломленном уме ядовитым насекомым мечется чудовищная мысль.  
Я не верю в его виновность. Но не могу игнорировать доказательства прежде, чем взгляну ему в глаза.

\- Вы пришли к такому же выводу, милорд? - уважительно переспрашивает полицейский, медленно понимая всю ситуацию в целом. - Позвольте, я закончу... Майор Рау, вы ушли из оружейной вместе с названным вами человеком?

\- Да нет, - пожимает плечами Рау. - Он остался что-то там разглядывать, зачем он нам?

\- Полагаю, сказанное вами могут подтвердить свидетели из перечисленных вами господ? - сухо интересуюсь я, вынимая из уст офицера положенную ему реплику. Рау чуть поспешнее необходимого кивает, и мне же приходится поблагодарить его за содействие, прежде чем юнец удалится.

Меня колотит мелкой дрожью, как нервическую барышню, полицейский скороговоркой излагает полученную информацию в комм и, закончив, вцепляется в меня. Словно охранный биоконструкт в незваного гостя.

\- Вы позволите, лорд Эйри? - не предполагая возможности отказа, спрашивает он. - К сожалению, дело не терпит отлагательств. Касательно упомянутого майором вашего родича... простите, как его зовут?

\- Эрик Форберг. Вдовец моего младшего брата, Хисоки Эйри, - отвечаю я. Пульс бьется в ушах траурными колоколами.

\- Он действительно барраярец? - давая волю своему изумлению, уточняет офицер.

Я киваю с безразличием статуи:  
\- Действительно. Сражался, попал в плен и таким образом познакомился с моим ныне покойным братом.

Следователь качает головой, но комментарий оставляет при себе. Я ему почти благодарен: у меня есть время опомниться, выстроить линию поведения, сформулировать максимально сдержанные ответы на вопросы, которые последуют... в том, каких именно щекотливых тем они будут касаться, как и в том, что молчанием дела не поправить, я не сомневаюсь ни секунды.

Я рассказываю. Офицер слушает меня с чрезмерным, на мой взгляд, вниманием. Я не лгу ни словом, но и чистой правдой мои слова не назовешь, учитывая количество умолчаний.  
\- Его признали недееспособным и предоставили моим заботам. Теперь он принадлежит к клану Эйри, - заканчиваю я.  
Даже низший должен понимать, что это значит: если мой новый родич виновен, я убью его сам, если нет - никому не позволю обращаться с ним, как с диким животным.

\- Он знаком с вашим сыном, разумеется? - прислушиваясь к деловитой суете на соседней дорожке, продолжает расспросы полицейский.

\- Разумеется, - подтверждаю я. - Впрочем, они практически не общались, даже обитая в одном доме. Не находили общих тем для разговора.

\- В каких они отношениях? - уточняет офицер, что-то помечая в своем органайзере. - Между ними были какие-то конфликты, неприязнь или ссора?

Усмешка не отличается весельем, и я предпочел бы не отвечать на этот вопрос, но хуже, чем сообщить полиции ответ, может быть лишь позволить им узнать его не от меня.  
\- Лерой не одобрял его присутствия в доме, но сыновняя почтительность неизменно оказывалась выше недовольства.

\- Благодарю вас, - захлопнув блокнот, говорит следователь, - на этом пока все. Желаю вашему сыну благополучного и скорейшего выздоровления, а вам - торжества справедливости, милорд.

\- Офицер, на минутку? - отводя следователя в сторонку от суетящихся неподалеку коллег, прошу я. - По совокупности косвенных улик мой деверь заслуживает вашего пристального внимания, я полагаю?

\- Если его вина будет доказана, то даже казни, - отвечает полицейский. - Разумеется, я не в курсе относительно особенностей правосудия для особ вашего круга, милорд...

\- Несколько рано говорить о казни, вам не кажется? - оскаливаюсь я. - Где он сейчас?

Мой комм звенит, я взглядом прошу полицейского подождать и выслушиваю новости. Операция завершилась, состояние Лероя тяжелое, но стабильное, немалая кровопотеря практически компенсирована переливанием. Мальчик пока без сознания... к своему счастью, не то доблестные стражи порядка вцепились бы и в него. Офицер топчется на месте, пока я выслушиваю медика, уточняя детали.  
Переносная реанимационная капсула, в которой сыну предстоит провести как минимум неделю, уже готова и настроена, в настоящий момент Лери перемещают в нее из операционной, и берегут, как яйцо феникса.  
При таком присмотре сына можно перевести в разряд проблем второстепенных, как бы цинично это ни звучало.  
Мне требуются все силы - вообще все, что есть, - и я не могу себе позволить отвлекаться.

\- Он на допросе, - проконсультировавшись с коммом, отвечает офицер. Во мне словно лязгает затвор.

\- На допросе, и я узнал об этом только что? - не считая необходимым скрывать свой гнев, повторяю я. - С каких пор моих родственников допрашивают, не поставив в известность меня самого? Я хотел избежать огласки, неприличной для почтенного рода, но теперь, боюсь, буду вынужден действовать иначе.

\- Милорд, по совокупности косвенных улик... - начинает офицер, автоматически делая шаг вслед за мной. - Материалы следствия, разумеется, останутся закрытыми. Остальное не наше дело.

\- До тех пор, пока я являюсь Старшим клана, и до момента изгнания недостойного из рода, если таковое случится, я обязан присутствовать при любом допросе и любой процедуре, связанной с официальным дознанием, - отчеканиваю я. - И, насколько мне известно, я имею право взять любого из своих родичей на поруки. Эйри под арестом - да вы хоть представляете, что это такое? Газеты, реакция двора...

Пусть лучше я буду выглядеть помешанным на добром имени семьи кретином, что не так уж далеко от истины, чем Эйри, испуганным до истерики потенциальной потерей барраярца.

\- Я понимаю ваши опасения, милорд, - несколько ошарашенно отвечает идущий следом за мной полицейский. - И я готов не оформлять это задержание как арест подозреваемого: в бумагах будет написано, что следствию требуется его помощь как свидетеля до выяснения обстоятельств... пока мы не вытрясем из него признание. Разумеется, не проявляя ни малейшего неуважения к вашей фамилии, лорд Эйри. Вам самому нет необходимости вмешиваться в эту рутину. Я обещаю, мы сделаем все быстро, чисто и без какой-либо огласки. Барраярец поупрямится, но шансов у него нет.

Я останавливаюсь, как охлестнутый.

\- Вытрясете?! Вина Форберга не доказана, - цежу я сквозь зубы и сквозь накатывающую злость. - Я настаиваю на полноценном расследовании, а не этом... избиении младенцев. Его барраярское прошлое само по себе - не преступление и не улика.

\- При чем тут его прошлое, - дергает щекой уже раздосадованный этим разговором следователь. - Хватает и того, что он натворил в настоящем. У Форберга, похоже, в наличии мотив, возможность и способ убийства. И я намерен его возможности пресечь. Опасный чужеземец не должен оставаться на свободе.

\- Пресекайте, - пожимаю я плечами. - Домашнего ареста либо освобождения под залог окажется более чем достаточно. Или моего слова вам мало?

\- Я не уверен в том, правомерен ли подобный выбор в данной ситуации, - сухо замечает полицейский. - Я бы лично уволил того, кто позволил бы подозреваемому в попытке убийства и его жертве находиться в одном доме.

Очередной вызов мешает мне ответить. Офицер - я так и не знаю его имени - подносит комм к уху и мрачнеет.

\- К вопросу об уликах, - говорит он, дослушав. - На рукояти ножа остался органический след, и он соответствует кожной пробе вашего родича. Милорд, вы все еще настаиваете на том, что хотите взять его на поруки?

***

Когда я, наконец, добираюсь до Эрика, он выглядит на удивление хорошо для человека, пережившего допрос с пристрастием. Сказывается практический опыт, вероятно. Мысль меня злит, и подогревает без того бурлящую злость все то время, что я совершаю формальности, необходимые для того, чтобы как можно скорее получить возможность остаться с ним наедине и, наконец, поговорить без помех. Барраярец ошеломлен - а кто бы не был ошеломлен на его месте, - и тщательно держит лицо, за что я ему благодарен.

\- Охрана? - сухо переспрашиваю я, выслушав долгие излияния следователя относительно необходимости таковой. - Вы полагаете мой дом недостаточно защищенным, или результат допроса требует взятия под стражу? Если так, я вызову адвоката и подам запрос на домашний арест.

Глаза полицейского расширяются; Эрик сказал бы - лезут на лоб.  
\- Вы желаете сейчас уехать домой, оставив вашего сына на попечение врачей, лорд Эйри? И увезти вашего родственника, чье упорство в показаниях, увы, невозможно подтвердить допросом под фаст-пентой?

"Значит, он не признался", - думаю я с иррациональным облегчением, - "его вина под вопросом. У полиции множество улик и подозрений, но прямых доказательств нет, и это мне на руку; еще не хватало, чтобы в семейное дело вмешивались власти."

\- Мой сын нетранспортабелен как минимум до утра, - с наигранным спокойствием констатирую я. - И мне было бы невежливо утомлять лорда Табора еще и своим присутствием. Потому я желаю временно оставить Лероя на попечение моей супруги и хозяина дома и заняться выполнением прямых обязанностей Старшего клана.

И, наконец, взглянуть в глаза человеку, однажды пытавшемуся убить меня. Бывшему врагом моего Дома - и сейчас практически получившему официальный статус такового.

Следователь качает головой, но отповедь явно на него повлияла.  
\- Пусть так, - с явной неохотой соглашается он. - Если вы, милорд, оформите залог, то увозите барраярца в свой дом, но я должен отправить с вами охрану и проследить, чтобы подозреваемый был размещен в изолированном помещении. Прошу меня простить, мне нужно отдать необходимые распоряжения.

Он поднимается и выходит, забрав с собой часть персонала, я смотрю на держащегося из последних сил Эрика и подзываю слугу.

\- Передайте мои извинения лорду Табору. Моя жена, надеюсь, в состоянии побыть при Лерое, а у меня, - коротко глянув на Эрика, - есть неотложные дела.

Судя по виду, мажордом наглядно представляет себе процесс сдирания кожи с барраярца и варки оного в кипящем масле и счастлив тому обстоятельству, что обе этих процедуры произойдут в другом доме.

\- И отдайте распоряжение сообщать мне о состоянии сына каждые полчаса, - заканчиваю я. Слуга кивает, я оборачиваюсь к оставшимся в комнате полицейским. - Теперь мы можем ехать?

Я не успеваю прикусить язык, и это "мы" срывается ужасающей недвусмысленностью. Надо полагать, слух о том, как Эйри оставил в чужом доме жену и раненого сына, а сам уехал почивать с любовником, который и есть несостоявшийся убийца, прибавится к прочим весьма скоро.

\- Младший? - командую я.

\- Да, мой лорд? - отзывается Эрик, послушно и незамедлительно поднимаясь.

\- Домой, - отрывисто приказываю.

Охранник выходит вслед за ним, что-то бормоча в комм. Через минуту к нему присоединяется второй, и теперь нас сопровождают двое типов примечательно накачанного вида и с абсолютно незапоминающимися лицами. В машине Эрик сидит напротив меня между ними; мы, разумеется, молчим, связанные чужим присутствием, и я могу только не сводить глаз с резкого лица, оттененного усталостью и тревогой.

Кайрел, встречающий нас, с изумлением наблюдает за происходящим, получает краткие объяснения - с молодым господином несчастный случай, леди осталась с ним, а охранникам явно не помешает ужин, - и безуспешно пытается сохранить на лице корректное выражение.

Закончив с абсолютно необходимыми разъяснениями, я поворачиваюсь к охране. Никогда еще в доме Эйри не было чужих в подобном качестве, и я представления не имею о том, как себя с ними вести.

\- Господа, снизойдите до объяснения своих обязанностей, - прошу я. - Вы должны осмотреть дом на предмет путей гипотетического побега, не спускать с моего младшего глаз или что?

Тот из двоих, который повыше, коротко усмехается.  
\- Милорд, обычная процедура такова: задержанного обыскивают на предмет оружия и иных опасных предметов, средств связи, химических препаратов, а затем размещают в заранее проверенном помещении, откуда он не в состоянии выбраться.

\- Раз так, давайте покончим с этим побыстрее, - решаю я, поддавшись усталости. Поднявшись по лестнице к своим комнатам, открываю дверь и предлагаю войти, но охранники неожиданно отказываются.

\- Вы полагаете нас такими невежами, лорд, что мы и вправду станем перетряхивать ваши личные покои в поисках каждой острой булавки? - озвучивает свои мысли тот же полицейский. Достойная трезвость ума и воспитанность для человека простого происхождения. - Это шеф считает, что ваш Форберг смертельно опасен. А я так думаю, он не дурак и понимает: вы - единственный, кто стоит между ним и приговором.  
Высказавшись подобным образом, он обращается к Эрику, причем довольно добродушно:  
\- Тебе может прийти в голову напасть на своего благодетеля, барраярец?

Эрик усмехается и отвечает со всей возможной твердостью.  
\- Никогда.

\- Этаж здесь третий, на окна я поставлю датчики, если милорд не возражает, - подытоживает охранник, - так что сбежать ему некуда. И будем считать, что ваш страшный преступник сидит в подземелье на цепи. А цепью, лорд Эйри, будет ваше собственное обещание, что он ничего не натворит.

Я не могу не уважать этого низшего.  
\- В каком вы чине? - интересуюсь, пропуская Эрика в дверь своих покоев.

Полицейский щелкает себя по нашивкам на рукаве и усмехается, полушутливо разведя руками.  
\- Старший патрульный, милорд, всего-то.

\- Поменять бы вас местами с вашим начальством, - в открытую мечтаю я. - Толку было бы не в пример больше. Ставьте свои датчики, господин старший патрульный, и дадим друг другу возможность отдохнуть. Спокойного вам дежурства.

Оставшись, наконец, без посторонних глаз, я прохожусь по комнате, заглядываю в бар, захлопываю дверцы, так и не выбрав напитка. Разговор должен состояться, и я, а не Эрик, должен его начать, но это болезненно тяжело.

Хватит тянуть время, легче не станет, решаю, устав от собственной трусости.

\- Ты этого не делал, - вернувшись к Эрику и усевшись в кресло напротив, говорю, смешав в интонации утверждение и вопрос. И со страхом ожидаю ответа.

\- Не делал, - кивает любовник. Голос у него спокоен и чуть заторможен. - Могу поклясться всем, что у меня есть.

А ведь он держится из последних сил. Мысль отдается в теле всплеском жалости и уважения, сплетенных в странном симбиозе.

\- Налить тебе чего-нибудь? - спрашиваю я, припомнив давнишний способ Эрика приходить в себя после стресса.

\- Не нужно, - отвечает он, зябко потирая кисти. - Я что-то пил на балу, и если смешаю, то боюсь выключиться. Ты сейчас поедешь к Лерою?

\- Смысл? - кривлюсь. Мальчик сейчас спит, сообщения о его состоянии должны поступать на комм исправно. - Потерплю до утра. Нужно сообщить Нару, но мне жаль его будить.

\- Что с ним сейчас? - тоскливо спрашивает Эрик, не уточняя, с кем именно.

\- Без изменений, - автоматически сверившись с коммом, говорю я. - Еще может быть масса неприятностей, но операцию он пережил и кровопотерю - тоже.

Осторожное облегчение на угловатом лице проявляется незамедлительно, и так же быстро исчезает.

\- А мы... со мной что теперь? - не глядя на меня, уточняет Эрик. Словно не знает, чего от меня ожидать. И, признаться, я на миг задумываюсь о том, что ждало бы меня, окажись я в том же положении на Барраяре.

\- А тебя мы будем вытаскивать, - стараясь говорить спокойно, отвечаю, - искать ту мразь, что разыграла весь этот спектакль с тобой в главной роли. Или, - не выдерживаю, - ты ожидал другого?

\- Даже если не я это сделал, получается, ударили его все равно из-за меня? - размышляет Эрик. - Я бы не удивился, если...

В повисшей паузе читается все. "Если бы ты, Иллуми Эйри, испугался за своего ребенка так, что разделался со мной под горячую руку."

\- Если мы сейчас примемся выяснять, из-за кого ударили Лери, - невесело усмехнувшись, обрисовываю я свою позицию, - то увязнем в вероятностях. Может, это из-за моих денег, а может, из-за его будущего, кто может сказать наверняка? Я тебе буду благодарен, если не станешь считать меня всепрощенцем. Если бы ты был виновен...

Я недоговариваю. Только угроз сейчас и не хватало. Но в комнате словно темнеет на мгновение, а Эрик морщится.  
\- Если бы я убил кого-то в ответ на оскорбление, - резко отвечает он, - то признался бы сразу. Иначе его не смоешь.  
Повисает тягостная тишина.  
\- Это я так, - помолчав, добавляет Эрик. - Я не убиваю детей. Но ты... поступай, как сам решишь. Я не хочу, чтобы от меня тебе были неприятности.

Вот что он имеет в виду? Что я ему ничего не должен, и если сейчас долг призывает меня одновременно к защите сына и чужака, то выбор должен быть очевиден, а Эрик его поддержит и поймет?  
Слов у меня нет, по крайней мере, пристойных.

\- Ты мне выдаешь карт-бланш? - уточняю я, не веря собственным ушам. - Знаешь, что охранник ни словом не погрешил против истины: между тобой и приговором - только я, и все равно говоришь мне: занимайся, мол, Старший Эйри, своими делами, а на меня не оборачивайся?

\- Я не женщина и не ребенок, которых следует защищать любой ценой, - кивает Эрик. - Так что выдаю. Знаешь, как говорится... делай что должно и будь что будет. Я в жизни и не такие передряги переживал.

\- Смею ли я тебе напомнить, что эта конкретная может стать исключением?! - огрызаюсь я, не выдержав, и враз гасну. - Прости. Я на себя злюсь. Не следовало ни тебя отпускать, ни доводить до срыва у Лери.

\- Задним умом все крепки, - замечает он. - Мне тоже не следовало сидеть, забившись в угол, и лелеять свою обиду. Так и рвется с языка - "сглазил". Но я не делал твоему мальчику зла, - морщится он, - честно.

\- Я знаю, - кивнув, подтверждаю. - Ты мог потерять самоконтроль, но вредить Лери не стал бы. Иди сюда.

\- Можно? - полувопросительно уточняет он, не двигаясь с места. Что за невозможное создание; неужели думает, что я стал бы предлагать, если бы не хотел.

\- Нужно сделать передышку, - объясняю. - Или ты не хочешь?

\- Если я перестану трепыхаться и приторможу, я упаду, - предупреждает Эрик, вылезая из кресла и обнимая меня. "А мне нельзя сорваться" - подразумевается весьма ясно.

\- И я, - киваю, принимая любовника в объятия. - Но хоть пару часов...

Эрик отчетливо хмыкает.  
\- Этого мало, чтоб выспаться, - угнездившись в кольце моих рук, говорит он, и добавляет с уверенностью отчаянья. - Все будет хорошо, слышишь?

Поразительно. Несправедливо обвиненный, с неясным будущим, он ухитряется меня поддерживать, и, что удивительно - удачно. Тянущий мерзкий холод внутри разжимает когти, загнанные в глубину страх и растерянность поддаются его уверенности и уступают.

\- Будет, - отзываюсь я. С кем и когда, знать бы наверняка. - Непременно.

Как-то незаметно мы перемещаемся в постель: мышцы ноют, измотанные напряжением, я держу подрагивающее тело в объятиях и получаю то же в ответ. Пережить остаток этой ночи, восстановить силы, удержаться и выстоять. Эрик виснет на мне, и он прав: так обоим легче.

\- Самое смешное, - глуховато сообщает он, - что я не боюсь. Я выкручусь. Твоему сыну сейчас куда хуже.

"Лерой очнется", думаю я, опасаясь облекать надежду в слова, "и все разъяснится". А если нет?  
Я вцепляюсь в родное и теплое, пытаясь унять дрожь.

\- Но если дело обернется худо, - шепотом требую, - обещай мне, что сделаешь как я скажу, и не будешь артачиться. Обещаешь?

\- Как ты захочешь, - кивает он. - И ты тоже обещай... что не станешь ничего делать для меня. Только - для нас обоих.

Не отвечаю. Я знаю, что сделаю все, что бы Эрик от меня ни потребовал, - кроме этого. Я не настолько слаб, чтобы отдать на расправу своего человека.

***

Не прошло и полусуток, а я сижу в машине, направляющейся к дому Табора, и страстно мечтаю о том, чтобы попасть туда поскорее. Одновременно две мысли: как там Лерой, и что он скажет? Не знаю, каких известий жду и боюсь сильнее. Хорошо хоть тылы защищены: адвокат получил охапку заданий, Эрика я вдруг испугался оставлять в одиночестве. Заберут. Украдут. Арестуют. Убийца, заметая следы, вонзит нож. Не считать же охраной патрульных... Я понимаю, что веду себя, словно параноик, но, потакая собственному безумию, попросил Пелла охранять его, пока меня нет дома. Он надежен, спасибо лорду Хару.

Дом Табора кажется притихшим, словно вчерашний несчастливый прием лишил яркости красок сами стены. Подъезжая, я предупредил о своем появлении, и меня проводят прямо в комнату, спешно превращенную в палату.

Сын полулежит в кровати, облепленный следящими датчиками от медицинских аппаратов неясного мне назначения, и вид у него... да какой может быть вид у человека, выкарабкавшегося с того света? Бледный, губы синеватые, вокруг глаз круги, сами глаза горят лихорадочным блеском. Но он жив и в сознании, и ледяная игольчатая ладонь отпускает сжатое до того нутро. Я же говорил - он крепкий мальчик.

\- Ты пришел... отец? - с трудом выговаривает он. Я сажусь рядом, положив ладонь поверх ладони сына.

\- Конечно, - отвечаю. Что-то такое прозвучало в коротком вопросе, словно Лери сомневался в том, что увидит меня так скоро. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? Очень болит?

\- Я вытерплю, - кивает сын, полузакрыв глаза. Он говорит скупыми фразами, словно бережет дыхание или собирается с силами. - Расскажи мне. Что происходит.

\- Тебя ранили, - посчитав спокойствие своим союзником, отвечаю я. - Кто-то мечтает добраться до семьи, я полагаю. Или ты обзавелся врагами, о которых я не знаю?

Сын морщится, досадливо вздыхает, но, прежде чем я задам глупый в своей заботливости вопрос "Больно?" уточняет коротко:  
\- А ты где был?

\- Полночи здесь, полночи дома, - отвечаю я, не видя смысла скрывать очевидное. - Пришлось немного поругаться с полицией, и еще придется заново разбираться в случившемся.

\- Зачем? - уточняет Лери недоуменно. - Что-то не ясно?

Юношеская практичность поразительна. Я вздыхаю и улыбаюсь. Сейчас все разъяснится, и можно будет направить усилия в одно, верное русло...

\- Мне ничего не ясно, - отвечаю. - Ты видел нападавшего?

Лери хмурится от воспоминаний.  
\- Конечно, - отвечает мрачно. У меня отчего-то замирает сердце, зато бледная жилка на запястье сына колотится, как обезумевшая.

\- И кто это был? - спрашиваю я, измучившись молчанием.

Лери молчит еще несколько секунд и отвечает.  
\- Твой д-дикарь.  
Чуть подрагивающий голос - то ли холод, то ли нервная дрожь мешает Лерою говорить ровно, но ослышаться я не мог, и ошибиться тоже.

Это словно удар одновременно в голову и живот. И если первая просто идет кругом, то под ложечкой мгновенно образуется тошнотный свинцовый ком ужаса.  
\- Лери... - выдыхаю я и на несколько мгновений немею. Наконец, обретаю дар речи и бормочу: - Не может быть. Ты... уверен, что не ошибаешься? Было темно... ты хорошо видел его лицо?

Собственный голос звучит умоляюще, и я действительно умоляю: вспомни, Лери. Не может быть, чтобы то, что ты говоришь, было правдой.

\- Я фигуру видел, - отрезает Лерой. - Барраярца ни с кем не перепутаешь. Нормальную накидку с этим его... лакейским убожеством.

Меня накрывает волной гнева и облегчения. Вся эта история была спланирована заранее, разыграна умелой рукой, но это был не Эрик, нет, не Эрик. Я не читаю в душах, но лгать так невозможно, просто кто-то умно и безжалостно играет на чувствах моей семьи, извлекая стонущие ноты.  
В любом случае, мальчика нужно успокоить. От того, что я уверен в его ошибке, Лери не легче.

\- Лери, - негромко и мягко уверяю я, - ты видел только силуэт, это мог быть кто угодно. Я точно знаю, что Эрик этого не делал, но был кто-то, кто сделал; настаивая на своем, ты подставляешь под повторный удар не только себя, но и семью.

Проклятие, это звучит так, словно я угрожаю собственному наследнику ради безопасности любовника, да еще прикрываюсь интересами Дома.

\- Он это, - мрачно возражает Лери. - Он меня ненавидит. Я под присягой повторю.

Сын замолкает, прикусив дрожащую губу, а я чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным. Мы не смогли договориться об Эрике и в лучшие времена, а сейчас, когда следы прошедшей в сантиметре смерти все еще болят и мешают мальчику дышать, как я смогу сказать ему: "ты ошибся"?

Лери понимает мое молчание по-своему, и добавляет отчаянно:  
\- Пусть заплатит за то, что сделал. Даже если это ляжет пятном на наше имя.

Черт побери, я и не подозревал в своем сыне такой мстительности. Беспомощность порождает ощущение нереальности, и голова идет кругом. Я знаю, кому верить, но не знаю, что теперь делать, и отчаяние рождает злость в словах:

\- Это ведь ты ненавидишь Эрика. А сейчас потакаешь своей ненависти и сам это знаешь. Мне за тебя стыдно.

Великолепно. Нашел, как подбодрить едва не погибшего сына, и наилучшим образом стараюсь помириться.

\- Это я... виноват? - вспыхивает Лери. - Если бы я умер, ты был бы доволен, да?  
Он кусает губы, несчастный, измученный, злой и беспомощный. Может быть, мне не стоило приезжать вообще; или, по крайней мере, не затевать этого разговора, чем дальше, тем больше идущего вразнос.

\- Лери! - не удержав голос, восклицаю я. - Мальчик, что я сделал, чтобы заслужить такое недоверие?

\- Это ты мне не веришь, - тихо и зло парирует он. - Ты меня бросил ради... своего любовника, а теперь еще его выгораживаешь. Лучше бы я правда тут умер.

Это истерика. Истерика и боль в нем говорят, не он сам; но, как бы я себя ни убеждал, незаслуженная обида ранит, а частично заслуженная - ранит вдвойне.

\- Лери! - прошу я, надеясь купировать приступ глупого горя, на которое способны только молодые. - Ты мой сын, я люблю тебя и не желаю тебе зла. Можешь не верить, но это так. Я не могу понять, почему из всех возможных проявлений отцовской любви ты выбрал смертный приговор невиновному и беспомощному человеку. Чем тебе так досадил Эрик, что ты готов его обвинить на основании столь скудных воспоминаний?

\- Я видел, - коротко возражает Лерой. - И заплатил за это.  
Он откидывается на подушку и добавляет почти полушепотом, четко выговаривая слова:  
\- Считаешь, он чист? Пусть будет дознание. Невиновный оправдается. А убийца, - он сглатывает, - получит по заслугам.

Усмешка на моих губах горчит, как хина.  
\- Дознание закончится через пять минут после того, как ты назовешь имя Эрика. Он получит приговор, которого ты так жаждешь. А у тебя не станет отца, потому что я откажусь от высокой чести быть отцом негодяя, в которого ты превратишься.

\- Папа... Ты... откажешься от меня?! - спрашивает Лерой так изумленно, что за этим изумлением даже не видно предельного страха. - Из-за этого... существа?  
У него уже всерьез начинают дрожать губы, и, как ни гнусно - я рад. Может быть, страх сделает то, чего не могут сделать уговоры.

Стоило бы выдержать паузу, но я не могу. Обнимаю, рывком, придерживая себя в последний момент, чтобы не сдвинуть сына с места и не причинить боли.  
\- Лери, - тихо говорю ему на ухо. - Не из-за него. Если ты сделаешь этот шаг, то не сможешь потом свернуть с пути бесчестья. Это не то, что я хочу для своего ребенка. И не то, что допущу для своего наследника. Пожалуйста...

Лицо Лероя твердеет: он принял решение.  
\- Я поступлю так, как ты сам меня учил, - говорит он. - Когда говорил о том, что интересы семьи превыше всех прочих. Может, тогда и к тебе вернется ясный рассудок.

Все сказано, поправить ничего нельзя.  
\- Благодарю тебя за добрые слова, - киваю. - Теперь тебе стоит отдохнуть, не так ли?  
Честно говоря, я тоже нуждаюсь в передышке перед тем, как сын, искренне желая мне добра, заново совершит уже совершенный выбор.

Лери отворачивает лицо к стене.  
\- Я устал, - глухо сообщает он. - Прикажи, чтобы ко мне никого, кроме врачей, не пускали.

Молча выхожу, закрыв за собой дверь. Боги, смилуйтесь. Во что он превращается, как ненависть выцарапывает у него внутри все больше и больше места для себя...  
Как бы понять, какая муха его укусила, и как на это можно повлиять? Кинти лучше понимает сына, они всегда были близки, куда ближе, чем со мною.

Жена обнаруживается в одной из близлежащих гостевых комнат: в постели, бледная от пережитого и бессонной ночи, она выглядит такой измученной, что и не поймешь сперва, кто здесь опасно болен, а кто всего лишь извелся за раненого.

\- С Лероем все в порядке? - немедленно спрашивает она, пропустив приветствия. Это пренебрежение к положенному началу разговора симптоматично само по себе.

\- Насколько возможно, - отвечаю я. - Жизни его, к счастью, больше ничто не угрожает, и здесь он в относительной безопасности. Хотя я и предпочел бы, чтобы за ним присматривал Эрни, а когда мальчик сможет передвигаться, я бы вам очень советовал уехать на время за город...

Кинти согласно кивает.

\- ... а вот тебе я бы категорически советовал потерпеть присутствие телохранителя прямо сейчас, - договариваю я.

\- Совет полезен не только для меня, но ты, как всегда, бравируешь своей неуязвимостью, - улыбается Кинти грустно. - Опять приехал один?

Да что со мной может случиться? Впрочем, этого я ей не скажу. Пережитый ужас заставляет супругу бояться за любого из членов семьи.  
\- Я в безопасности, - отвечаю. - Вся эта история и была задумана в расчете на мою реакцию, так что не думаю, что автор затеи начнет охотиться за мною. А вот вам следует поберечься.

Кинти бросает на меня острый взгляд из-под ресниц.  
\- Откуда такая уверенность, супруг?

\- У меня было время подумать, - отвечаю я. - Полночи и сегодняшнее утро. Я не знаю, в чем цель этого представления, но в том, что оно было задумано заранее и разыграно, как по нотам, у меня сомнений нет.

\- Мне кажется, ты сейчас ищешь великий заговор там, где есть только один злодей, - кривится леди, позабыв на мгновение о прелести своего лица. А я теряю свое вместе с самоконтролем.

\- Разумеется, - сухо сообщаю. - Дикий барраярец с ножом в руках, не нашедший ничего умнее, как попытаться прирезать сына своего любовника в доме, полном гостей, через пять минут после глупой ссоры. Не слишком ли много драматизма, не лучшего при том пошиба?

\- Я бы назвала это в первую очередь дурным вкусом, или лишь потом - чудовищной подлой неблагодарностью, - невесело иронизирует Кинти. - Но у варвара и представления о драматизме... варварские.

Сколько раз еще я услышу эту глупость? Словно Эрик - злобный зверь, лишенный не только чести, но и инстинкта самосохранения.  
\- Это не мог быть Эрик, - решительно сообщаю я. - За все то время, что он прожил в нашей семье, он ни разу не давал повода считать себя дураком или подлецом.

От изумления Кинти привстает на постели.  
\- Ты говоришь о человеке, чуть не убившим твоего сына, - напоминает она. - Приписываешь этой коллекции диких генов ум и честь и на этом основании его выгораживаешь?

\- Кинти, - повысив голос, повторяю, - он этого не делал. И если ты дашь себе труд задуматься, на минуту отвлекшись от бури вполне понятных эмоций, то сама это поймешь.

\- Уж я не стану искать ему оправданий, - зло бросает Кинти. - К счастью, мне не придется с ним встречаться лицом к лицу, а то я за себя бы не поручилась.

Она сверкает глазами, яростная и опасная. Неужели отвращение к чужаку заставило мою утонченную супругу выпустить на волю примитивный инстинкт, который на варварских планетах зовут материнским чувством? Подумав это, мне приходится тут же устыдиться. Леди моего дома - не самка дикого хищника.

\- Меня не убеждают слова о его барраярской чести и варварской кротости! - шипит она. - И его соотечественники никогда не давали себе труд озаботиться правилами войны, если уж на то пошло. Пока он не оправдан, я предпочту, чтобы потенциальный убийца находился подальше от моей семьи. И хорошо запертый.

\- Наоборот, - глядя в зеленые от злости глаза, говорю я. - Пока вина Эрика не будет доказана определенно и несомненно, он остается под моей защитой.

Кинти нашаривает ногой узкие бальные туфли, обувается, встает, подходит к зеркалу поправить прическу. Потом оборачивается, чуть кривит уголок рта.  
\- Он под твоей защитой. А мы?

Такого я не ожидал.  
\- Кинти, я о чем и о ком сейчас беспокоюсь, черт подери?! - вспыхнув, почти кричу я. - Не смей говорить, что только о его жизни и свободе. Я боюсь за всех вас!

\- Я беспокоюсь о семье, - сухо замечает супруга, явно раздраженная моей вспышкой. - Иметь в клане осужденного преступника - безусловно, позорно, но оставить преступление без воздаяния - страшней. Говоришь, что он невиновен? Пусть найдет хоть что-то, что перевесит доказательства его вины. Что-то, - она коротко усмехается, - кроме защиты влюбленного в него мужчины.

\- Против Эрика нет ни одного серьезного доказательства, если не брать во внимание мечты Лероя о том, чтобы виноват оказался именно он, - роняю я. - Лица нападавшего мой сын не видел, зато всерьез собирается свести счеты с ненавистным родственником. По-твоему, это нормально?  
Я перевожу дух и добавляю уже спокойнее.  
\- Остальные так называемые улики яйца выеденного не стоят. Полиция и не намерена искать настоящего преступника, поэтому я буду искать его сам.

Кинти качает головой, выслушав меня. Лицо у нее бледное, напряженное и расстроенное.  
\- Ты для всех нашел обвинения, муж? Для всех, кто не хочет выгораживать твоего... барраярца? - перед "барраярцем" крошечная пауза: то ли подбирается подходящее слово, то ли набирается для возмущенного выдоха воздух. - Полиция ленива, я не умею мыслить здраво, а Лерой тебе лжет... У тебя хватило бессердечия упрекать мальчика, когда он чудом спасся?

Я подхожу и обнимаю утонченную статуэтку горя, в которую превратилась моя жена.  
\- Не сердись на меня, - прошу. - Я должен мыслить предельно логично, а уж когда речь идет о том, что кто-то из моих любимых людей может оказаться убийцей, а кто-то - беспомощным перед тьмой в себе человеком - должен быть осторожен и рассудителен вдвойне.

\- Любимых людей? Как ты можешь так ставить родного сына наравне с пришлым варваром? - В голосе жены слышится изумление и отчаяние. - Свою кровь, свое воспитание, свое будущее - и... этого? Неужели наша семья прославится тем, что ты поссорился с сыном и наследником, - она умолкает, мучительно отыскивая слова, - из-за юноши для постельных утех? Любовники приходят и исчезают, но семья остается.

\- Он мой деверь, - что-то в этом разговоре есть от фехтования. - Даже если мы расстанемся, он - член семьи, о которой ты и я так беспокоимся.  
Эмоции подождут; я не могу себе позволить сейчас удариться в горестные размышления о превратностях судьбы и непонимании ближних.

\- Тебе никто не запрещает свидетельствовать в его пользу на суде, - заявляет Кинти, - но прятать его от ареста в своей спальне... или где он сейчас?

А вот это уже не фехтование - это оплеуха. И я готов скрежетать зубами, несмотря на все благие намерения. Лишь усилием воли я сдерживаюсь.  
\- Этот спор бесполезен, - отрезаю. - Подождем с обвинениями хотя бы до того, как прояснятся нестыковки официальной версии. А пока отдыхай, дражайшая. Я сделаю, что должно.

Царящий снаружи день пасмурен и тем соответствует настроению. Как моя семья, оплот и поддержка, может в один день так разойтись по швам? Самое смешное, что по большому счету вера нашла на веру, как коса на камень. От Лероя этого можно было ожидать - молодость, все же, глупое время; но Кинти? Я должен быть в ужасе от того, насколько единым фронтом они выступили, но у меня нет времени ужасаться.  
Как и сил надеяться на то, что сломанное сегодня доверие когда-либо срастется.


	24. Эрик

Ночь едва успевает превратиться в серое утро, еще не решившее толком, пасмурное оно или солнечное, как нас будит жужжание комма. Поспать мы успели - что касается меня, тяжелым сном, просыпаясь поминутно, и вряд ли Иллуми было лучше. Тошнотворное ощущение падения и, самое поганое, не знаешь, что на дне пропасти - пуховая перина или заостренные колья.

Я чувствую, как держащие меня руки размыкаются и Иллуми встает с постели, но не открываю глаз. И слышу сквозь дрему: адвокат. Приедет прямо сейчас. Поэтому скорый подъем, душ, кофе... Несколько капель стимулятора в чашку - "безвредно", говорит Иллуми, и я не спорю. Нет времени даже остановиться и подумать - потому что, чтобы думать, нужно иметь хоть какую-то исходную информацию. Сейчас мы ее получим.

Иллуми приветствует стряпчего вежливо и чуть нетерпеливо. Даже извиняется за то, что поднял в такую рань - но:  
\- ... увы, мэтр Деррес, беды не выбирают времени. Чудовищное стечение обстоятельств, покушение на моего ребенка и лень полицейских, не желающих делать свою работу как должно.  
Он излагает вкратце суть дела - включая и резюме тех разговоров с полицией, которые я до того не слышал, - и заканчивает фразой:  
\- Происхождение моего деверя автоматически рассматривается как повод объявить его основным подозреваемым и разойтись по домам. Что меня не устраивает. Я желаю правильного ведения дела и обоснованного беспристрастного приговора, кому бы он ни был вынесен. Надеюсь, слуги порядка не столь беспечны, чтобы, сразу получив барраярца в качестве сладкой добычи, всю остальную отпустить, не заметив?

\- Полицейские уже допрашивают слуг дома, и дело это долгое, - сообщает Деррес со злорадством человека, которому самому не удалось выспаться и он доволен, что другим повезло не больше. - Пока ничего сенсационного не обнаружено, или это умело от меня скрывают.  
Он разворачивает документы на своем портативном органайзере - маленькое техническое чудо вместо старомодной папки с бумагами.  
\- Я бы хотел прояснить для себя статус господина Форберга, раз уж он оказался в центре этого дела.

\- Он мой деверь, - пожимает плечами Иллуми так, словно это все объясняет. - Дееспособный, в пределах семейных обязательств.

Адвокат кивает, делая пометку. - И лорда-наследника это положение дел не устраивало?

\- Лорд-наследник не был поражен в правах, - спокойно комментирует Иллуми. - Вряд ли у него были формальные причины для недовольства.

Деррес разводит ладони. - Щекотливость ситуации в том, что истец находится под вашей опекой, а ответчик - под вашим покровительством. Это ставит вас в очевидное для всех положение конфликта интересов.

\- Дело не в моей пристрастности. В невиновности Эрика я убежден, - твердо говорит Иллуми. - Чего, увы, не скажешь о полиции. Каковы наши шансы добиться смены следователя? Я не люблю, - кривится он, - когда мне обещают вытрясти признание из моего же родича.

М-да. Похоже, он всерьез уверен, что здешняя полиция стала бы выколачивать из меня признание в убийстве шоковыми дубинками. И это немного неуютно.

Адвокат пожимает плечами. - Полиция действует по совокупности улик, а не на основании знания о человеческой душе, милорд. Все известные им факты, о которых вы рассказали, говорят не в пользу вашего родственника. Он просто идеально подходит в пустую рамку под портрет неизвестного преступника: мотив, повод и возможность.  
Деррес делает паузу и осторожно уточняет:  
\- И все же этот неизвестный - не мистер Форберг? Я буду отстаивать невиновность клиента в любом случае, но я должен знать правду.

\- Он невиновен, - повторяет Иллуми упрямо. - А эти так называемые улики не стоят ни кредита именно потому, что их чересчур много. Эта картина сложена кем-то специально, чтобы полиции осталось лишь дорисовать лицо. Лицо человека, которому я верю.

Адвокат тщательно подбирает слова. - Милорд, я надеюсь, вы не оскорбитесь, если я скажу, что ваше доверие к новому родственнику... беспрецедентно?

\- Будь он коренным цетагандийцем, я бы верил ему не больше и не меньше ни на йоту, - отрезает Иллуми. - Хотя, возможно, он бы меньше нуждался в моей защите, и полиция не была бы против него с самого начала предубеждена.

Адвокат задумчиво хмурится. - Трудно назвать предубеждением улики и результаты экспертизы, против которых есть только слово мистера Форберга.

Иллуми презрительно фыркает.  
\- В уликах слишком много несообразностей. Оружие с отпечатками даже не спрятано, а брошено прямо на месте преступления. Разве хоть один здравомыслящий человек станет оставлять возле жертвы предмет, полностью его уличающий? И если бы нападавший хотел убить Лероя, ему бы хватило еще одного удара ножом. Что за странная метода - озаботиться оружием, подстеречь жертву, но оставить ее истекать кровью в людном месте?  
Он качает головой.  
\- Похоже, у сына или у моей семьи в целом есть враг, пытающийся таким образом добиться своей цели. Как только мы поймем, что это за цель, уверен, злоумышленник будет найден.

\- Милорд Иллуми, - терпеливо поправляет адвокат, молча выслушавший всю эту лекцию, - ваш сын - очень везучий человек. - Он делает машинальный жест, который я по здравом размышлении считаю охранительным знаком. - Люди отправлялись к предкам и после меньшего.

\- Не думаю, что везение или невезение моего сына - доказуемая вещь, - возражает Иллуми. - А мотивы - вполне. Какой мотив приписывают Эрику?

\- Месть, я полагаю, - пожимает плечами адвокат. - Ответ на оскорбление.

Иллуми невесело усмехается. - Я знаю, в чем состояла ссора: мой сын хотел, чтобы Эрик уехал, и ради исполнения этого желания был готов на все: от увещеваний и просьб до денег и угроз. Он и мне не преминул сказать, что считает мой выбор неподобающим. Но Лерой не волен был в сложившейся ситуации, и в его распоряжении не было ничего кроме слов. Вряд ли они показались моему деверю столь опасными, что на них следовало отвечать ударом ножа, не так ли?

\- Угроза от наследника Дома - повод серьезно задуматься - Деррес пожимает плечами. - И обратиться к Старшему. Мистер Форберг, почему вы не сделали этого немедля?

Две пары глаз сосредотачиваются на мне, до того успешно изображавшем собой мебель в этом фантасмагорическом спектакле.

\- Да не хотел я ничего говорить, - сообщаю я досадливо и глуповато. - Иллуми расстраивать и... не из-за чего. Я был уверен, что Лерой сам остынет.

Иллуми разводит руками. - Вот видите. У Эрика не было оснований идти на крайности, тем более, покушаться на жизнь моего сына. Это, по меньшей мере, глупо.

Адвокат пожимает плечами - Если я стану строить защиту на том, что ваш Младший не способен совершить глупости, мы с вами проиграем дело. Его соотечественники не славятся среди нас особым здравомыслием и взвешенностью поступков.

\- Что-то я не припомню в своде законов автоматического объявления всех барраярцев невменяемыми маньяками, - язвит Иллуми. - Неужели заключенный брак и трехмесячная успешная адаптация к Цетаганде не значат ничего?

\- И окружающие согласятся с тем, что он... удачно адаптирован? - уточняет адвокат осторожно.

\- Включая моего покровителя, - победно усмехается Иллуми. Похоже, тот визит к его патрону пошел на пользу. - Милорд Нару беседовал с Эриком и остался более чем доволен его успехами. За исключением Лероя, никто из моей семьи не был настроен против барраярца. Эрик нашел общий язык с несколькими из моих друзей. Я не вижу поводов объявлять его дикарем, не способным мыслить и держать себя в руках.

\- Это хороший довод, - адвокат кивает и держит паузу, явно колеблясь, прежде чем задать еще один вопрос: - У вас в благополучии мистера Форберга личная заинтересованность, лорд Иллуми?  
Наблюдательный стряпчий наверняка ухватил цепким взглядом то, что я расположился в личных комнатах Старшего и одет в домашнее. Но обученный окольным выражениям язык профессионального юриста явно не может выговорить сакраментальную фразу про общую подушку.  
Иллуми поводит плечами и признается просто:  
\- Да. Но дело не только в наших отношениях. Близок мне Эрик или нет, он член моей семьи и заслуживает всей моей опеки и заботы.

\- Ну что же, - адвокат, кивнув, щелкает органайзером. - Я узнал все, что хотел, и даже немного сверх того. Если милорду будет угодно отдать мне какие-то распоряжения, я к его услугам.

Иллуми сосредотачивается и начинает методично перечислять, загибая пальцы.  
\- Тогда так. Мне нужен человек, способный заново провести расследование и разыскать недостающую информацию. Дополнительный осмотр места происшествия, полный список гостей. Официальный запрос на повторную экспертизу и ее результаты.  
Трет лицо, припоминая.  
\- Относительно залога - что же, это смешно, но давайте его заплатим и обеспечим Эрику домашнее заключение. Помимо того... Нужен запрос на отстранение следователя и замену его другим, более вменяемым и беспристрастным. Моих показаний относительно угроз подследственному будет достаточно, я полагаю. Документы и законодательные акты относительно статуса Эрика я оставляю на ваше усмотрение. Если есть хоть какой-то шанс затянуть дело - давайте его затянем, пока ситуация не прояснится хоть немного. В деньгах я вас не ограничиваю. Пожалуй, все.

Адвокат фиксирует все по пунктам и, наконец, откланивается.

Мы остаемся в гостиной - я, с ощущением разыгрываемого прямо здесь театра абсурда, и Иллуми, опустошенный вспышкой активности. Впрочем, я-то почти все время молчал, это он развил такую бурную деятельность, что даже после кофе я чувствую себя на его фоне отупевшим от недосыпа идиотом. Зеваю - от нервов или сонливости, сам понять не могу.

\- Вот когда все это закончится, я лягу и буду спать неделю, - обещает Иллуми, глядя на мой зевок и мужественно давя собственный. - Но сегодня мне еще придется побегать.  
Он машинально глядит на комм - но нет, новых сообщений от врачей там не находится. Вздыхает.  
\- Пойдем, полежим.

В спальне холодно. Остается только прижаться друг к другу посильнее. И так и лежать, обхватив друг друга руками и ногами, в иллюзии тепла и надежности. Иллуми улыбается в ответ на мои утешения, но держит меня так, словно какие-то гипотетические злодеи должны ворваться прямо в спальню и вытащить меня из постели.

За десять лет войны я так превосходно научился терять все, чем дорожу: уверенность в завтрашнем дне, друзей, обжитое место, жизнь... Когда я успел утратить это полезное бесчувствие?  
В атмосфере жалости и страха тяжко. И утешающее прикосновение губ так хочется хоть на мгновение превратить в горячее и настоящее, привычное, сладкое...  
Тут Иллуми отстраняется.  
\- Прости, - говорит он покаянно.

\- За что? - в первую секунду только сердито шиплю, прижавшись покрепче и запустив пальцы в расплетенные волосы.  
Тут до меня доходит: за отсутствие интереса. Ему не до любовных игр сейчас.  
\- Ох. Я дурак. Ну конечно, не буду. - Разжимаю руки и пытаюсь отодвинуться на допустимое приличием расстояние,  
Но тут меня дергают к себе, резко и с отчаянной жадностью.

Ох, похоже, мы испугались пришедшей в голову мысли одновременно и теперь тщательно пытаемся заглушить сигнал тревоги в глубине сознания поцелуями.  
И довольно успешно.

Мы хватаем друг друга так, словно нас сейчас начнут растаскивать. Или до срока окончания мира осталось несколько минут, и нужно успеть, обязательно, непременно успеть. Не урвать последний клочок наслаждения - заново создать другой, прекрасный мир, и провалиться в него с головой.  
Последний раз мы были вместе... господи боже мой, меньше суток назад, вчера перед обедом. С тех пор прошла вечность. Геологическая эпоха. Наступил ледниковый период, и все, что мы можем сделать - это согреть друг друга теплом, пока лед не поглотил нас...

И не иначе, как благосклонностью ангела-хранителя, покровительствующего влюбленным и дуракам, жужжание комма раздается лишь тогда, когда мы уже лежим бок о бок, и я разглядываю лицо своего любовника - запрокинутое, взмокшее, с полузакрытыми глазами и совершенно сумасшедшей бессмысленной улыбкой, о которой он, должно быть, даже не подозревает. Кто-нибудь пробовал из состояния растекшейся в блаженном бездумье протоплазмы в секунду-полторы перейти в полную боевую готовность? Отвратительная затея.  
Иллуми взвивается, как змея на хвосте, хватая жужжащий приборчик.

Он прижимает комм к уху, выслушивает сообщение, и взгляд у него теплеет. - Лерой пришел в себя, хвала всем богам. И врачи говорят, к нему можно посетителям. Я еду.  
Это он договаривает уже из дверей ванной.

Четвертью часа спустя он уже готов к выходу. Не военные сборы в пять минут, но очень близко к тому. Но я почти зримо вижу, как его буквально трясет от невозможности разорваться пополам и лично защитить всех, кто вверен его покровительству. Никогда не видел его в таком... потаенном нервном ужасе. Даже вчера. Отсроченная реакция на случившееся?

\- Я боюсь тебя оставлять, - не глядя мне в глаза, объясняет Иллуми. - Прости, я не могу отделаться от мысли, что вчера отпустил тебя на полчаса погулять в доме, полном народу, и вот что вышло. - Он колеблется и спрашивает: - Будет очень обидно, если я приглашу в гости кого-то из друзей?

Что же, я не буду возражать. Надо, значит надо.

В качестве моего временного защитника избирается Пелл. Звонок, короткий разговор, просьба поработать нянькой, уточнения, надо ли прибыть с оружием... Вооруженный до зубов отставной гем-капитан в моей компании - замечательная картинка, думаю я. Или он майор? Кстати, мужик неплохо разбирается в метательных ножах... Нет. Если Иллуми ему доверяет, то и мне нет смысла подозревать, что он и есть мой тайный враг.

Пелл приезжает неожиданно быстро.  
\- Куда ты едешь, и в какой из комнат Лерой? - интересуется он у хозяина дома, меня удостоив едва кивка. Ах да, Иллуми толком не сказал ему, кого придется пасти.

\- Лерой у Табора, - поправляет Иллуми. - И я туда еду. А ты останешься с Эриком и проследишь, чтобы его голова осталась на плечах.  
Кажется, только в этот момент он понимает щекотливость своей просьбы и останавливается на полушаге.  
\- Может, я произвожу впечатление буйного сумасшедшего, но я боюсь оставлять его здесь в одиночку без охраны.

Пелл отвечает весьма выразительным взглядом, но спрашивает только: - Кто у Табора сейчас охраняет твою жену и сына? Персонально?

\- Понятия не имею, - отрезает Иллуми. - Охрана и полиция, надо полагать.

\- Я посторожу твоего родственника, - сухо обещает его приятель, не вступая в спор. - Хотя предпочел бы оказывать эту же услугу твоему наследнику, но тебе видней.

За спиной Иллуми хлопает дверь апартаментов, откуда мне не рекомендовано выходить во избежание, и я остаюсь наедине с его вооруженным другом.

\- Что с ним, ко всем демонам, происходит? - спрашивает Пелл прямо, садясь в кресло и кладя на колени расстегнутую кобуру с игольником. - Я бы сказал, что Патриарх от горя лишился рассудка, но он и так давно сам на себя не похож. Твоя работа?

Что же, никаких куртуазностей. Скалю зубы в улыбке: - Мне стоит оскорбиться? Нет, не моя. Он сам меняется прямо на глазах.

\- И не в лучшую сторону, - пожимает плечами Пелл. - Не знать имени охранника своего наследника, зато вызывать меня охранять твое бренное тело. Неприлично, по меньшей мере, и неблагоразумно. Или у него есть основания считать, что охота идет за тобой, а не за Лероем? Ты успел обзавестись тут каким-нибудь записным врагом?

\- Особо злостным? Не знаю, - пожимаю плечами так же. - Ко мне относятся без восторга почти все местные. Иллуми - исключение.

\- У них есть основания, - холодно отмечает гем-офицер Пелл Хар.

\- Я сюда приехал не по туристической путевке, - замечаю раздраженно. - И без особого желания. Но, в конце концов, я сумел смириться с тем, что по вашим же законам должен жить здесь. Не вижу причин, почему бы и остальным не принять это как факт.

Пелл презрительно фыркает.  
\- Он смирился! Как будто это что-то меняет. Ты по-прежнему раздражающее напоминание о нашем поражении от дикарей, осколок минувшей войны. Мой дед на месте Патриарха с тебя бы попросту шкуру спустил, не побоявшись последствий.

\- И ты тоже? - интересуюсь я у Пелла тихо, прищурясь. Кто шкуру, кто скальп, и все в сослагательном наклонении... какие мы похожие.

\- Быть может, - кивает тот невозмутимо. - Я оказываю услугу твоему Старшему, охраняю тебя, и все на этом. Симпатизировать тебе я не обязан.

На этой весомой, как гиря, фразе мы оба замолкаем. Пелл сидит в кресле, вроде бы расслабившись, но, если присмотреться, можно заметить, что тот прислушивается к каждому шороху в доме и насторожен, как охотничий капкан. И не поймешь, охраняет он меня от нападения или побега. То ли из вежливости, то ли из нежелания дергать своего вынужденного охранника лишний раз, я устраиваюсь в кресле напротив подремать, но даже с закрытыми глазами ловлю любой мало-мальски отчетливый звук.

При приближающемся вое машины, который, наконец, затихает под окном, Пелл вздергивается, а я распахиваю глаза. Конечно, это может быть кто угодно - например, смена для нашей доблестной полиции. Хлопает входная дверь. Через три минуты я узнаю, кто приехал.

Иллуми входит тяжелым шагом, как будто протащил на плечах мешок всю дорогу от дома Таборов.  
\- Все спокойно? - интересуется он глухим голосом. - А я с дурными новостями.

Вопреки всем собственным обещаниям не кидаться к нему с расспросами, как только войдет, я вскидываюсь с кресла.  
\- Что-то с мальчиком?

\- В некотором роде, - морщится Иллуми, потом поправляется. - Нет, физически с ним все в порядке. Он пришел в себя, и врачи обещают медленное, но ровное выздоровление.  
Пауза. Он смотрит на меня почти виновато.  
\- В общем, так, - вздохнув, договаривает мой Старший. - Лерой сейчас в душевном кризисе. Он уверен, что это ты, Эрик, его ударил, хотя нападавшего он успел увидеть, уже падая и смутно. Говорит, костюм был твой, да никому больше такого злодейства и в голову прийти не могло...

Кажется, я чересчур надеялся на показания Лероя. Конечно, я не ждал, что мальчик знает имя несостоявшегося убийцы и вручит мне готовое алиби. Но быть обвиненным вот так, напрямую...  
Со стыдом понимаю, что пальцы у меня дрожат, и голос может оказаться не лучше. Но все же мне удается произнести ровно:  
\- Он ошибается. Что теперь?  
Вопрос риторический. И будь я дома, неутешительный ответ на него я бы знал со всей отчетливостью.

\- А что теперь, - вздыхает мой Иллуми устало. - Будем тебя держать в доме под залог и искать настоящего преступника. Пелл, что посоветуешь в смысле практической реализации?

\- Найти хороших профессионалов. И не поступать необдуманно, - качает головой Пелл. В его улыбке нет ни капли веселья. - Раз ты взял его на поруки, Иллуми, то простер на него защиту Дома. Поэтому тебе придется отдать его властям по первому же требованию, не то опозоришь и себя, и клан.

Я слежу за этим разговором с отвратительным ощущением тошноты, которое легко можно приписать усталости, но это будет неправдой.

Иллуми хмурится.  
\- Я это знаю, и идти против закона не собираюсь. Но если Эрику придется покинуть этот дом, то только вместе с адвокатом, который станет ходить за ним по пятам.

\- Да пусть хоть спит на коврике у двери в его камере, - усмехается Пелл. - Кстати, и тебе не мешало бы выставить у дверей своих телохранителей. А я, пожалуй, поеду.

Я машинально провожаю гостя взглядом до двери, в последний момент спохватившись и успев поблагодарить.

Мыслей у меня в голове сейчас умещается не более двух, и обе довольно невеселые.  
Что теперь нам остается? Ждать новых фактов или новых действий полиции?  
Подхожу и молча обнимаю.

\- Не бойся, - говорит Иллуми неожиданно.

\- И я и не боюсь, - усмехаюсь и фыркаю ему в макушку, ероша дыханием волосы. - Я солдат. И должен уметь сидеть и ждать в неизвестности. Просто помни о том, что не ты меня защищаешь - а мы друг друга, хорошо?

\- Ненавижу ждать, - признается Иллуми бесхитростно. - Лучше потратить это время на что-то полезное, чем позволять себе киснуть в ожидании. Но я не знаю, что делать... - Пауза. - Может быть, милорд знает.

\- Ты уже рассказал Нару о том... что узнал сегодня утром? - спрашиваю осторожно.

\- Нет, - качает он головой. - Еще не успел. Лучше попросить его приехать - не хочу доверять такие вещи комм-связи. Как тебе перспектива еще одного визита за этот день?

***

Чувство дежа вю заставляет морщиться. Это уже было. Стол в гостиной с дежурной вазочкой сладостей и жаровенкой под прозрачным золотистым чайником. Трое мужчин вокруг. Говорят двое. Я в основном молчу.

Времени на рассказ у Иллуми уходит не так уж много, хоть он излагает подробно и спокойно, не умалчивая ни о чем.  
\- ... и, боюсь, пока что я даже приблизительно не знаю, кто мог задумать такую мерзость, - заканчивает. - Слишком много несовпадений, слишком все это напоказ, и слишком похоже на то, что кто-то решил сыграть на наших семейных разногласиях.

Нару не прерывает его ни словом, но изумление в глазах пожилого лорда говорит само за себя.  
\- Ты полагаешь, твой сын сознательно говорит неправду или честно обманывается? - наконец, уточняет он.

\- И то, и другое сразу, - отвечает Иллуми, вздохнув. - Он мало видел нападавшего, но воображение, темнота и желание, чтобы виновным оказался нелюбимый родственник, а не кто-то из "приличных" гостей, взяли свое. Предубеждение чистой воды, как видите.

\- Можно опровергнуть сознательную неправду, но не убежденное заблуждение - а попытайся ты давить своим убеждением на раненого, да еще несовершеннолетнего, наследника, это будет свидетельствовать не в вашу с Эриком пользу, - с сожалением произносит Нару. - Предубеждение - да; недостаточно обоснованный вывод - быть может; но если ты скажешь, что твой сын лжет, тебя назовут предвзятым.

\- Высказанное им в суде, предубеждение станет ложью, - сухо сообщает Иллуми.

\- Ты готов обвинить своего наследника в лжесвидетельстве? - столь же сухо интересуется Нару. - Так ли нужно, чтобы ни один, так другой член твоей семьи был обвинен?

Иллуми морщится.  
\- Кинти и Лерой требуют крови, невинной притом. Что мне остается делать?

Требуемый на заклание невинный агнец в моем лице сжимается от неловкости и стыда. Конечно, и жена Иллуми, и его наследник - люди мне, в сущности, посторонние. Цеты. Но получается, что я расколол семью Эйри. И по моей вине небезразличный мне человек лишается сейчас того, чем столько десятилетий гордился. Отвратительная неблагодарность с моей стороны.

\- Всего лишь помни, что твоя позиция в отношении Лероя еще более шаткая, чем его - в отношении Эрика, - строго отчитывает своего подопечного пожилой лорд. - И если ты развяжешь семейную войну, твой Эрик будет в ней первой жертвой. А проиграв, ты к тому же оставишь несмываемое пятно на репутации фамилии Эйри.

Иллуми смотрит раздраженно и беспомощно. - Я же не могу словом Старшего запретить сыну давать показания, которые погубят и Эрика, и его самого...

\- Не можешь. Погоди, я подумаю, - просит Нару.  
Воцаряется пауза.

Спокойно. Не надо есть полным надежды взглядом ни моего Старшего, ни его патрона. Я беру какое-то печенье и рассеянно ломаю его на мелкие кусочки, просто чтобы занять пальцы. Птицы в парке были бы счастливы такому расточительству, а вот слугам, убирающим комнаты, такое вряд ли понравится.  
Хотя, возможно, их восторг от визита старшего лорда сравним с реакцией на схождение божества на землю? Если хозяин - непререкаемый авторитет для слуг в доме, то кем тогда является его покровитель, обращающийся к грозному Старшему "мальчик мой"? Я видел, с какой запредельной почтительностью приветствовала Нару здешняя челядь и как соревновалась за честь принять скинутую им верхнюю накидку - что-то вроде теплой пелерины.

\- Смотри, - заговаривает тот, наконец. - Преступление тяжкое, ты не в силах вмешаться в уголовное следствие по нему, пока оно находится в ведении полиции, - в голосе гема скользит легкое пренебрежение, - но у тебя есть уникальный шанс. Должно быть, ты сам это отметил: и жертва, и потенциальный преступник находятся под твоей семейной властью и опекой. Это дает тебе право воззвать о решении к Небесному суду, а не полагаться на слуг закона, чересчур ревностных в своем стремлении закрыть дело.

\- Положиться на милосердие и справедливость Небесных? Милорд, вы гений.  
Иллуми удивленно хмыкает и погружается в задумчивость.

Очевидное для гемов звучит бессмысленно для меня.  
\- Э-э, - осторожно уточняю я в образовавшейся паузе, - а что такое этот ваш "Небесный суд"?

\- Суд именем Императора, - сообщает Иллуми. - Дарованный гемам волею Небесного господина высший судебный орган, состоящий из глав нескольких семей, зарекомендовавших себя мудростью, беспристрастностью и праведной жизнью.

А-а, избранная комиссия Совета Графов, перевожу я услышанное на собственный язык. Хотя вряд ли я вызову у них больше симпатии, чем у полицейских. Если цетагандийские простолюдины не гнушаются хотя бы заговаривать со мной, то высшие гем-лорды и вовсе не посчитают меня за человека. Впрочем, Иллуми видней. Учитывая, что у полиции уже готов ордер на мой арест, трудно добиться перемен к худшему.

\- Это реальный шанс, - задумчиво кивает Нару, грея ладони о чашку, над которой поднимается ароматный парок. - Я поддержу твое ходатайство о клановом суде, хотя не сомневаюсь, что твои родные его тут же оспорят. Но, по крайней мере, у тебя будет неделя.

\- Две, учитывая состояние Лероя, - кивает Иллуми. - И время понять, кто же реально может стоять за этим делом... Хм.  
Глаза у него вновь блестят, когда он встает и принимается расхаживать по комнате.  
\- А ведь где-то прячется истинный виновник происшедшего, но мальчику лишь бы барраярца убрать с глаз долой и любой ценою... Кто это может быть? Если бы Эрик не пошел в эту чертову оружейную...  
Он резко останавливается.  
\- Может, здесь и была ловушка? Рау и компания... И если да, зачем? В качестве мести барраярцу за случайную перебранку на балу ударить моего сына ножом?! Это немыслимо. Несоизмеримо.  
Иллуми пристально глядит на Нару, как зритель на фокусника, обещавшего вытащить кролика из шляпы.  
\- Вы кладезь ценных советов, милорд. Помогите мне обуздать вспыхнувшие подозрения, умоляю. Что вы знаете про Рау?

Нару неожиданно улыбается.  
\- Немного. Я хорошо знаком с его дядей. Но по рассказам старшего родственника, да и по слухам, что ходят в свете, мальчик никогда не казался мне мстительным, тем более - изощренно. Кто был с ним еще?

Иллуми припоминает, морща лоб, вопросительно смотрит на меня.  
Я напрягаю память, превращенную в кружевную салфеточку потрясениями последних полусуток, и выуживаю из нее имя. - Далт или Далит, кажется. Точно капитан.

\- И какой-то Сеттир, - добавляет Иллуми, - который, кстати, проиграл Рау пари насчет клинка в пресловутой оружейной.

\- Сеттиры, по-моему, недавно заключили для своего сына генетический контракт с ветвью Теппинов, - вспоминает Нару. - Не знаю, для этого ли. Когда я был у них в доме на празднестве, то, увы, не приглядывался к молодежи.

Иллуми хмурится, точно что-то вспоминая - наверное, имя последнего офицера из вчерашней компании, лейтенанта, так и оставшегося безымянным, но ничего не говорит. - Спасибо, милорд, - только и вздыхает он, наконец. - Боюсь, сейчас нам все равно не разгадать эту загадку. Сосредоточимся на ближних целях. Что я должен делать?

Нару разводит ладони.  
\- Прямо сейчас составь прошение в Высокий суд и заверь печатью клана, я им займусь. Потом - жди. Если прежде, чем ты получишь согласие на переход дела в руки Небесных, объявится полиция, не противодействуй ей открыто. Попытайся решить проблему деньгами, это может помочь.

\- Милорд Нару, я... любые слова благодарности прозвучат слишком бледно, - склоняет голову Иллуми с искренней признательностью.

\- Я пока что ничем не помог тебе, мальчик, - улыбается Нару.

Четвертью часа спустя патрон уже откланивается со свежесоставленным свитком в руках и обещанием доставить его по назначению как можно скорее и держать Иллуми в курсе дела.  
Проводив гостя, Иллуми возвращается почти бегом.

\- Я же говорил! - бросает он досадливым, но одновременно гораздо более оживленным тоном, чем я слышал от него до сих пор. - Только что из уст милорда прозвучала одна оч-чень хорошо знакомая мне фамилия. Теппины. Выходит, они в родстве с одним из вчерашних задир. Как раз с тем, кстати, из-за которого ты понадобился в оружейной. А у юного Теппина школьное соперничество с моим Лероем, это я давно знаю. Совпадение?

По-моему, это уже сверхподозрительность. - Ну и что? - удивляюсь. - Мало ли кто с кем дерется из-за девочек на школьном дворе?

Иллуми смотрит на меня с короткой жалостью, как на человека, только что употребившего выражение "этот ножик" в отношении императорского меча. - При чем тут драки и женщины? Речь идет о будущей карьере наследника клана. Награда за первое место в школе высока, и... впрочем, извини, я опущу детали, тебе они мало что скажут. И в школе ведь знали... Лерой сам говорил, что приятели попрекали его новой родней. - Иллуми виновато разводит ладони. - Неужели охота шла за ним? А тебя просто использовали?

Беспомощно пожимаю плечами - сей мимический этюд должен означать очевидное для Иллуми "а мне откуда знать?". Хитросплетения здешних отношений и правил для меня пока темный лес.

\- Я немного знаю Рау, - говорит Иллуми задумчиво. - У него неплохая репутация в обществе - молодой бонвиван, хорош собой, безобиден, болтлив и не слишком честолюбив. И то, как он вчера давал показания на следствии, прекрасно уложилось в эту же картину. Немного недогадлив, весьма обаятелен... Мне определенно стоит его расспросить. А заодно и поблагодарить за беспристрастные показания. Черт возьми, - в голосе вдруг прорезается горечь, - он повел себя лучше, чем моя собственная семья.

\- Ты поедешь к нему? - вздыхаю, мысленно распрощавшись с надеждой на вечер вместе.

\- Не знаю. - Иллуми смотрит на меня вопросительно. - Я бы предложил потерпеть его общество за ужином, но ты, похоже, уже по горло сыт гостями?

Неуместная деликатность. Спасая мою же шкуру, интересоваться, как я отношусь к сопутствующим спасению мелким неудобствам?  
Подхожу ближе, решительно приобнимаю за плечи.  
\- Давай, звони своему Рау. По крайней мере, мы будем знать, сколько у нас осталось времени наедине.

\- Что меня в тебе всегда восхищало, так это твоя барраярская практичность, - смеется Иллуми наконец-то и идет звонить.

Увы, практичному барраярцу и деловому гем-лорду пообниматься времени не остается. Рау оказывается неподалеку в городе, и в ответ на настоятельное приглашение появляется достаточно скоро.

Вид у майора слегка утомленный после вчерашнего (или дело в фиолетовых полосах под глазами, на непросвещенный взгляд больше похожих на синяки?), но его любопытству усталость явно не помеха. Однако инициатива на стороне хозяев дома. За приветствиями следуют приглашение за стол, "как здоровье вашей тетушки" и прочие ритуальные пляски - а гость все с большим трудом скрывает нетерпение.  
\- Для меня честь, что в разгар ваших дел вы нашли время оказать мне гостеприимство, милорд Эйри.  
Если это не прозрачный намек переходить ближе к делу, то что же?

\- Как и честь для меня то, что вы так быстро откликнулись, - подхватывает подачу Иллуми. - Видите ли, я пытаюсь разобраться в обстоятельствах случившегося вчера... Не поможете ли мне в этом? Я обратил внимание, что следователю вы охарактеризовали моего родича довольно благосклонно. Однако я знаю, что ваше с Эриком знакомство началось с взаимных колкостей. Не развеете ли мое удивление?

\- Так и было, - подтверждает Рау с легким смущением. Понятно, что у моего Старшего есть формальное право взять сейчас майора в оборот, как тот вчера с компанией - меня, и припомнить все остроты до единой. - Разумеется, доводить до настоящей ссоры никто не собирался, - оправдывается он, - мы просто хотели проверить вашего дебютанта на прочность.

\- И оружие было заранее определенным предлогом для этой проверки? - холодно интересуется Иллуми. - Или даже способом?

Рау улыбается и машет рукой. - Я же говорю, мы не собирались затронуть вашего родича ничем острее слов. Это было бы дурным тоном. Эрик, подтвердите?...

Иллуми быстрым взглядом предостерегает меня от ответа и продолжает:  
\- Я не утверждаю, что вы намеревались устроить поединок. Но полагаете, моему Младшему было приятно смотреть в трофейном зале на плененное оружие своей бывшей родины? Это тоже... проверка?

\- Эрик не похож на нервное впечатлительное создание, - чуть язвительно замечает майор, даже вилку отложив в сторону. - И никто не мешал ему ответить на мое приглашение отказом.

\- Ваше? - переспрашивает Иллуми.

\- Ну, конечно, - удивленно подтверждает Рау. - Это я понимал, что можно попросить вашего Форберга по-хорошему и рассчитывать на исполнение просьбы, а для моих парней эта идея оказалась полным сюрпризом. Вот задирать его - на это все охотники. Сетти, когда узнал, что на приеме настоящий барраярец, оживился, словно дозу стимулятора принял...

\- Хм, - комментирует Иллуми, явно расслышав интересующую его фамилию, но не акцентируя на ней внимание. - Сетти - это не тот ваш приятель, с которым вы поспорили из-за клинка?

\- И который мне с треском проиграл, - довольно усмехается Рау, подцепляя очередной деликатес с тарелки. - Поделом.

\- Вы, похоже, собрали вокруг себя любителей экзотического оружия, - говорит Иллуми то ли одобрительно, то ли насмешливо, не угадаешь.

\- Обычное хобби для экспедиционного корпуса. То, что кажется экзотикой на Ро Кита, - мягкий смешок и замысловатый жест вилкой в воздухе, - на диких планетах вещь привычная. Многие пополнили свои коллекции за эту войну. Но куда интереснее барраярских клинков Табора мне показался ваш барраярский родич. - Рау посылает мне персональную улыбку, я с трудом удерживаюсь от фырканья.

\- Вы выбрали довольно экзотический способ проявить интерес к моей семье, - сухо хмыкает Иллуми. - Могу я надеяться на то, что в следующий раз ни вы, ни возглавляемая вами компания достойных офицеров не примется дразнить моего родича, как лисицу в клетке?

\- Ну что вы, - по здешним меркам очаровательно улыбнувшись (а по моим - хаотично сместив пурпурные пятна и рыжие завитки раскраски на физиономии), открещивается Рау, - раз он показал себя таким очаровательным и воспитанным молодым человеком...

Не перегибает ли майор палку с любезностями? Кажется, Иллуми приходит в голову то же самое, но он не успевает одарить гостя колкостью. Звонит комм и, проверив номер, Иллуми хмурится и быстрым шагом исчезает в кабинете со словами "Прошу меня простить, дела".

Майор, проводив взглядом напряженную спину, поворачивается ко мне.  
\- Обвинение, возложенное на вас, изрядно накалило атмосферу в доме?

\- Это ложное обвинение, - бросаю коротко. - И, разумеется, мой Старший ему не верит. К сожалению, его и моего слова недостаточно, чтобы доказать это людям посторонним.

Рау широко улыбается. - Я бы вам поверил. Ваши уверения не обязательно голословны только потому, что вы - барраярец.

Поворачиваюсь с интересом, близким к изумлению.  
\- Вот как? Даже если вы говорите это из чистой любезности к хозяину дома, майор, все равно спасибо.  
Кажется странно трогательным, что посторонний, задиристый, не демонстрирующий чудес интеллекта цет вдруг оказал мне подобный кредит доверия. Старею, должно быть.

\- Не за что, - любезно ухмыляется Рау. - Я имел возможность убедиться в том, что ваши умеют держать слово так же, как и наши.

\- Где? - невольно интересуюсь.

\- В плену, где ж еще, - удивляется майор. - Весьма болезненный, но полезный опыт.  
И почему-то мечтательно улыбается в свою чашку.

Хмыкаю скептически. - Даже спрашивать не стану, каким чудом вам удалось, гм, сохранить прическу в целости.

\- Меня обменяли, - поясняет беспечно Рау. - Повезло. И, вопреки моим опасениям, барраярцы - по крайней мере, тот, с которым я... общался, - оказались более гостеприимны, чем свирепы.

\- Гостеприимны? С вами? - Смешно. - Вы забавно подобрали слова, Рау. Как правило, мы не устраиваем пленным приятный вечерок за чашкой чая.

\- Но вечер и вправду был приятный, - вздыхает тот. - И полный сюрпризов. Я и не подозревал, что носителям диких генотипов свойственна такая... энергия. Надеюсь, та ночь не аукнулась ему проблемами на службе.

Я с трудом могу представить, чем таким запрещенным уставом можно заниматься ночью. То есть да, представить могу. Но наверняка этот тип Рау говорит о чем-то ином, а у меня просто испорченное воображение. И вообще, что это он ухмыляется? А почему меня не передергивает от вида этой раскрашенной улыбки? Видно, я глубоко завяз на Цетаганде, если начинаю ценить дружелюбное отношение от малознакомого гем-офицера.

Может, именно это осознание провоцирует меня на резкость:  
\- Не меньший сюрприз, чем ваше умение выглядеть нормальным человеком, а не бесцеремонным снобом, как вчера на приеме?

\- Что было - забудьте. Я не хочу с вами ссориться, - беззаботно разводит руками Рау. - Вы мне интересны. Знаете, у вас глаза точь-в-точь такие, как у офицера, которому я попал в руки. Как полированная сталь.

\- Сходство с человеком, который держал вас в плену, не лучшая рекомендация. Впрочем, на Барраяре серые глаза не редкость, - сообщаю очевидный факт.

\- Рекомендации лучше не придумаешь, Эрик. А еще вы столь же прямолинейны и недогадливы, как и он.  
И пристальный, мягкий, улыбчивый взгляд - осторожное прикосновение, будто кошка трогает лапой, втянув коготки. Очень уж откровенно на меня пялится майор. И невинное создание на моем месте насторожилось бы. Нет, зря я грешил на испорченное воображение.

\- Боюсь, у вас с догадливостью не лучше, - пожимаю плечами. - Вы зря тратите усилия, Рау. Я, э-э... занят.

Рау только смеется.  
\- А я понял. Человек столь неординарного характера и внешности может быть свободен лишь чудом, - беззастенчиво комплиментствует он. - Но, знаете ли, интереснее всего осаждать занятые крепости.

От такой наглости я просто теряю дар речи. И не успеваю выдать в ответ, что барраярские крепости обычно держатся до смерти (желательно - смерти осаждающих), как дверь открывается и появляется Иллуми.

Судя по лицу, ничего экстраординарного он по комму не узнал, и слава богу. - Надеюсь, вы не скучали? - уточняет он, меряя взглядом обоих и придвигая себе стул.

\- Нет, мы превосходно пообщались, - заверяет Рау. - Поделились воспоминаниями.

\- Плодотворно? - усмехается Иллуми. - Лорд Рау, я рад, что недоразумение между нами прояснилось и ваши отношения с моим младшим улажены. Благодарю вас.

\- Не стоит благодарности, - отмахивается Рау. - Визит к вам доставил мне истинное удовольствие. - Он встает. - Милорд Эйри, господин Форберг, желаю вам благополучия и буду рад увидеть вас еще раз; вы всегда можете рассчитывать на мое гостеприимство.

Прощальная улыбка предназначается персонально мне.  
Надо понимать, я должен быть в восторге.  
Ну каков нахал, а?

\- Что это ты улыбаешься, младший? - с притворной хмуростью спрашивает меня Иллуми, когда мы остаемся одни.

\- Этот Рау, - признаюсь честно. - Знаешь, он забавный. Болтун, и приврать, по-моему, не прочь. Он действительно был в плену или сочинил для красного словца?

\- Был, - припоминает Иллуми, расслабляясь в кресле с очередной чашечкой чая. - Недолго, впрочем, но воспоминания живы до сих пор, раз он решил с тобою ими поделиться.

Хмыкаю. - По его словам, ему фантастически повезло. Не только скальп сохранил, но и приятные воспоминания привез. Не верится что-то. Наверняка выдумал в попытке произвести на меня впечатление своим интересом к моим соотечественникам.

\- Попытка оказалась успешной? - с отчетливым оттенком ревности интересуется мой Иллуми. - Он тебе что, делал авансы?

\- Он намекал, что у него-то есть опыт в соблазнении барраярцев, - сообщаю со смешком. - И что я чересчур недогадлив, чем разительно ему напоминаю его прежнего знакомца. Я не знаю, либо это те самые авансы, либо я - идиот...

Иллуми чуть чашечку из рук не роняет. - Я ему покажу соблазнение барраярцев, черт возьми!

Я присаживаюсь на подлокотник кресла и обнимаю моего ревнивого гем-лорда.  
\- Мне лучше покажи, - говорю решительно.  
И мне показывают.


	25. Иллуми

Миледи приезжает без помпы. Леди Эйри не считает шум достойным поведением; она множество вещей не считает таковым. Я не услышал бы ее, если бы не краткий всплеск голосов в холле и чуть слышная суета слуг.

Эрик приподнимает бровь, видя, как я прислушиваюсь, отставив чашку. Вчерашняя тревога немного разжала когти после разговора с милордом, и наш вечер оказался почти смешливым, а ночь - бурной. Наутро мой любовник выглядит сонным и взлохмаченным, угловатым, как голые ветки за окном: серое утро, на которое зябко смотреть и от которого не отведешь взгляда.

\- Дражайшая, - объясняю я. Странное ощущение воцарившегося безвременья под хрупкой защитой домашних стен рывком исчезает. - Посиди здесь.

Строгое черно-белое платье облегает фигурку жены, делая ее похожей на воина древних времен; чемоданы и кофры, толпящиеся в холле - как весомая точка после несказанных слов. Она подгоняет служанок, распоряжаясь резко и решительно, и, увидев меня, на мгновение замирает. Что-то такое есть в ее взгляде, словно она уже взяла оружие и сейчас оценивает, стоит ли задерживаться ради мелкой стычки или же есть дела поважней.

\- Иллуми? - констатирует она и тут же обрисовывает ситуацию. - Я ненадолго.

\- Уезжаешь? - автоматически спрашиваю я. Конечно, она уезжает. Одежда, милые женские мелочи, люди так быстро обрастают ими в благие времена. Сколько времени ей потребуется, чтобы собраться? Или она приказала сложить вещи еще утром, из больницы?

\- Да, разумеется. Ни мне, ни детям не стоит сейчас находиться здесь, - говорит без агрессии, но сухо. Я киваю. Им действительно не стоит. В доме у Кинти гораздо спокойнее.

\- Лероя ты заберешь к себе? - чувствуя себя актером на подмостках, играющим странную пьесу абсурда, спрашиваю я.

\- Не тревожься, муж, - коротко и любезно отрезает Кинти, - я позабочусь о его безопасности.  
"Раз уж ты не смог", - читаю я в недосказанном.  
\- К нему не посмеет приблизиться никто, - заканчивает она.

\- Переезд ему не повредит? - интересуюсь я. - К чему такая спешка?

\- Я ценю твое доверие к лорду Табору, но он не из нашего клана, - поясняет Кинти аккуратно. - И буду меньше бояться происходящего, когда мой сын окажется в моем же доме. Разве в этом есть что-то странное?

"Ну да", безмолвно говорит ее вопросительный взгляд, "прежде ты нашел бы это самым естественным поступком. А теперь что случилось?"

И ответить нечего, Кинти во всем права. Она сейчас защищает своих детей, как я защищаю то, что значит больше всех наследников разом: семью как целость.

\- Я боюсь, что поездка может ему повредить, - объясняю я свое недоумение. - Рана может открыться, да и сам переезд может оказаться для Лероя испытанием. Разве у Табора недостаточно хорошая клиника, или он недоволен затянувшимся присутствием в ней нашего сына?

\- Ты можешь сам спросить врачей, если считаешь, что я неправа и слишком тороплюсь, - следует сухой укор. - Состояние Лери вполне позволит переложить его на плавающие носилки, а дальше он будет путешествовать надежнее, чем в колыбели. А чужой дом - всегда чужой дом.

В ее голосе столько искусственного спокойствия, что делается страшно: вот-вот треснет белая плоскость льда, рванется освобожденный поток. Я не могу понять лишь одного: есть ли еще шанс восстановить утраченное, или жена никогда не сможет мне простить того ужаса, который испытывает всякая женщина, едва не потерявшая ребенка... и того, что я вырываю из ее рук возможность отомстить.

\- Шинджи и Кано...? - интересуюсь для проформы.

\- Они будут со мной, - чуть нахмурив брови, отвечает Кинти. - Иллуми, как я могу оставлять детей в доме, где полно полиции и где живет человек, который, возможно, чуть не убил их брата?

\- Да, да, - соглашаюсь я, устав от этого разговора. В нем каждая интонация лжива насквозь. - Я помню твою позицию, не стоит затевать этот спор заново. Ты свяжешься со мной, когда приедешь, чтобы я знал, что вы доехали благополучно, и возьмешь с собой надежного водителя и охрану, я распоряжусь.

В этой области влияния я не намерен спрашивать ее мнения, и Кинти о том прекрасно знает.

\- Иллуми, - она делает шаг вперед, и нежный голос чуть теплеет, - я не оставляю тебя. Я хочу лишь обезопасить нас от него. Я боюсь, что и для тебя самого барраярец опасен, но тут я ничего не могу поделать...

Отчего ее слова кажутся мне такой отчаянной фальшью? Я смотрю в прелестное лицо и не верю, глупо и необоснованно. Что это, шутки страсти, следствие обиды или временное помрачение ума?

\- Не нужно, дражайшая, - отступив на шаг, прошу я. - Все уже сказано, остались только дела.

\- Нам уже случалось расставаться не на одну неделю, - бледно улыбается она. - Не делай из происходящего трагедии.

На это мне нечего ответить, и я искренне благодарен судьбе за то, что дети, топоча, ссыпаются с лестницы. Просидели все утро под присмотром нянек, терзаясь скукой. Обнимаю обоих. Я могу не видеть их сутками, даже неделями, но когда их нет - дом становится пустым, и некому прислать в подарок замечательные свистящие леденцы, от которых оглохнут домашние, и некому пожелать спокойной ночи, слыша в ответ мерное сопение...

\- Ты навестишь нас? - спрашивает Кинти именно тогда, когда младшие уже рядом.

\- Я постараюсь, - отвечаю, стараясь сохранить непроницаемый тон. - Если позволят дела - обязательно. Парни, ведите себя как подобает, и не вздумайте решить, что вы хозяева в доме миледи.

Две гладко заплетенные головы кивают. Надеюсь, расставание все-таки не будет слишком долгим.

\- Держи меня в курсе дела, - просит Кинти, - будет обидно узнавать новости из чужих рук.

\- Я непременно сообщу тебе хорошие новости, как только они появятся, - обещаю я. - Ровной вам дороги.

\- Спасибо, - она обнимает меня, слегка прикасаясь гладкой надушенной щекой. Мне приходится это стерпеть. У Кинти безупречный вкус, но эти духи слишком сладки, словно сахарный сироп.

Вещи погружены, надежный эскорт, сопровождающий машину Кинти, исчезает за резными воротами сада. В моем доме редко бывает шумно, но сейчас он все-таки чересчур пуст.

***

С отъездом Кинти в права вступает поздняя, дождливая осень. Мы не выходим из дома, будь моя воля - не выходили бы и из спальни, и дело не только в радостях плоти, и даже не столько в них...  
Мы впервые за долгое время остались совсем наедине, без золотом шитых развлечений столичного города, без друзей и приятелей. Три дня опадающей осени за окном, негромких разговоров обо всем за чашкой кофе - и я вынужден признаться: тот жгучий интерес, что владеет мною, не стал слабее.  
Больше того. Я, действительно, увлечен Эриком сильней, чем кем бы то ни было ранее... и сильней, чем стоило бы позволять себе разумному человеку.  
И, что веселит меня больше всего - мне безразлично, кто и что скажет, и даже что скажу я сам. Барраярец - мой, и моим останется, dixi.

На четвертый день на мой стол ложится расписанная райскими птицами и витыми символами Империи карточка. Дань древним временам: когда-то на Старой Земле такие были в ходу почти повсеместно, сейчас же остались у нас для торжественных случаев.

Все эти дни Кинти не желала со мной говорить, и это было досадно, но не более того. О делах жены и детей я узнавал от Эрни, регулярно беседуя с ним о состоянии моего сына. Я и сейчас не стал бы настаивать на разговоре, но случай не предполагает отказа. Протокол официального приема у сатрап-губернатора по случаю отправки на Эту Кита ежегодного Списка не включает в себя возможности остаться дома или появиться без супруги.

Разумеется, Кинти не ошибается с тональностью ответа. Если я сам ищу разговора, то дело не просто в желании поболтать о наших отношениях. Голос ее ровен, лицо не выражает недовольства, улыбка приветливо вежлива.  
\- Благополучен ли ты, супруг? - произносит она, склонив голову и не допуская в тон ни капли излишней холодности. На молчаливую попытку примирения это не похоже; просто леди держит лицо.

\- Вполне, - отзываюсь я, благодарный жене за выдержку. - Как себя чувствует Лери?

\- Наш сын крепок и он должен поправиться, - следует спокойный ответ. - Ты разве сам не интересовался у врача?

\- Сегодня я с Эрни не говорил, - отвечаю я. - Если ты не должна находиться у его постели безотлучно, это хорошо. Нам придется съездить на прием.

Между тонко вычерченных бровей ложится тонкая же морщинка. Отчего-то Кинти все больше напоминает мне фарфоровую куклу, что за странные изъяны восприятия.  
\- Ты полагаешь, сейчас подходящее время для развлечений?

Вопрос, безусловно, риторичен. Я молча подношу к экрану пригласительную карточку и даю супруге возможность ознакомиться с содержанием бледно-золотого, ажурного листка.  
\- Я полагаю, будет скандально и оскорбительно не появиться на этом вечере, - сообщаю и без того известное.

Кинти кивает.  
\- Долг больше, чем развлечение. Ну конечно. Прости, за случившимся я забыла, что подходит эта дата. В прежнее время, - чуть улыбнувшись печально, укоряет она, - мы бы оба ждали ее с нетерпением.

\- Сейчас все иначе, - соглашаюсь я. - Нам следует продемонстрировать семейное единство и непоколебимое спокойствие.

\- Вряд ли можно говорить о нерушимом семейном единстве, - чуть морщится Кинти, - когда ты открыто уехал вместе со своим любовником. Впрочем, увлечения проходят, семья остается.

Все эти дни я не давал себе труда задумываться о причинах поступков супруги, полагая радикальность решений и эмоциональность реакций результатом пережитого ужаса.  
Но, может быть, дело не в ней, а во мне самом?

Я так поражен этой мыслью, что с минуту не могу вымолвить и слова. Это действительно так? Я, никогда не полагавший себя способным на пылкость чувств, тем не менее, безумно влюблен, а Кинти и Лерой откровенно испуганы сложившейся ситуацией? Мои эмоции заставляют родных отвечать несвойственным им образом, словно заражаясь от меня чувствами, но только там, где я вижу полноту жизни и радость, они - лишь нарушение миропорядка?  
Эрик словно стронул с места лавину, и она накрыла не меня одного.

\- Миледи ревнует? - Ошеломленное состояние, бессмысленный вопрос, и, разумеется, в ответ Кинти вздергивает голову с самым решительным видом.

\- Миледи желает для милорда разумного поведения, а не оглашения перед всеми наших семейных неурядиц опрометчивыми поступками, - резко отвечает она, и эта ее ложь меня бесит. Если я прав, и супруга лишь делает вид, что печется о семейном реноме, а на деле так же полна смущающих и странных для благородного человека чувств, откуда у нее право столь высокомерно читать мне нотацию?

\- Довольно сомневаться в моей способности держать лицо, - отвечаю я резкостью на резкость. - У тебя и без того есть о чем позаботиться нынче вечером, дражайшая. Сегодня на нас будет обращено всеобщее внимание. Окажи мне любезность и проследи, чтобы в твоем одеянии не было ни единой белой нити.

Траурные намеки на празднике были бы крайне неуместны. Срок плача по Хисоке миновал, а цвета скорби в праздничном наряде - прямое оскорбление торжеству и дурная примета.  
Хотя я, пожалуй, перегнул палку. Супруга не из тех неосторожных особ, что могут беспечно накликать беду на семью, и я запоздало прошу у нее прощения за грубость. Увы, это спасает положение лишь частично.

\- Ты начал видеть во мне врага, муж, - обиженно замечает Кинти. Непродуктивное чувство, которое я не привык слышать в ее голосе. Моя жена всегда была исключительно сдержанна в проявлении чувств, как то и подобает высокородной цетагандийке, привыкшей направлять буйный поток эмоций в прямое русло цели.

Сухое прощание не помеха сочувствию. Каково Кинти жить с пылающей обидой? Осознает ли она свою ярость, как я - свои чувства к Эрику?  
Неприятно ощущать себя малоопытным субъектом, но я и вправду живу на неизведанной территории, не умея даже выразить происходящее словами, не кажущимися цитатами из надуманных и трагических историй о влюбленных сердцах.

Разговор закончен, и я отправляюсь на поиски. Спальня, библиотека, медицинский блок - пусто, пусто, пусто. Забавно это - искать своего любовника в своем же доме.  
Обнаруживается Эрик, как ни странно, в зимнем саду, в ротанговом кресле и с книгой. Стена зеленого стекла добавляет помещению глубины, струнный фонтан - уюта и гармонии.

\- Потянуло к натуре? - подкусываю я, опускаясь в соседнее кресло. - Помнится мне, ты не очень любил леса.

\- Где имение, а где местоимение, - шутит Эрик, поворачиваясь ко мне с явным удовольствием на лице. - Это же оранжерея. Ты освободился?

\- Как видишь, - вздыхаю. - Разговоры с дражайшей на меня производят странное действие.

\- Что может быть странного в разговорах с собственной женой? - удивляется он, даже книгу отложил. И осторожно смотрит на меня, словно оценивая результат разговора, которому он не был свидетелем.

\- То, что я только сейчас был посещен мыслью о том, что миледи ревнует, - честно отвечаю. И был поражен до глубины души, признаться. Но об этом, вероятно, не стоит говорить вслух - как знать, не воспримет ли Эрик это как жирную черту, обращающую внимание на разницу между нашими характерами. Он и так смотрит с прозрачным недоумением в глазах, словно не может понять, что такого странного в мотивах Кинти.

\- Что в этом необычного? - пожимает плечами Эрик, словно тема разговора в порядке вещей.

\- Кинти никогда не вела себя так странно и неприлично, - удивленно сообщаю я. - Что ею движет - ярость или желание порядка?

\- А что, нарушение порядка - не повод для ярости? Иная супруга за брошенные куда попало вещи и сковородкой мужа огреть способна, - шутит Эрик и добавляет уже без смеха: - Твоя жена - живой человек и способна на человеческие чувства.

\- Семья - не место для проявления эмоций, - объясняю, вспомнив, что для Эрика эта тривиальность внове, и в который раз поражаясь разнице восприятий. - Ведь она - отдохновение от забот, в ней не место чувственным бурям. Довольно того, что покой души взбаламучивают эмоции, связанные с карьерой, игрой кланов, императорской милостью; брак же требует отношений разумных и прохладных. Как и любые семейные отношения, где разумный расчет есть единственный залог успеха. Если члены семьи не ущемлены в своих правах, так и происходит. Дело Старшего - об этом позаботиться.

Импровизированная лекция находит внимательную аудиторию. Эрик только что рот не раскрыл, слушая.

А я понемногу начинаю понимать, что ревность означает также и то, что я дорог своей семье. Я сам или я как Старший Дома?  
В чем их обида? Что я повел себя слишком эмоционально или лишь в том, что новые для меня чувства испытываю по отношению к чужому для них человеку? Что уделяю ему слишком много себя? Может быть, с ревностью к работе они бы справились, но ревность к барраярцу заставляет их вести себя... нелогично?

\- Я чем-то ущемил права семьи? - повысив голос, риторически возмущаюсь я, и сам же отвечаю. - Миледи говорит, что я считаю ее врагом и, оказавшись перед выбором между тобой и семьей, предал родных по крови. Но ведь это не так!

\- А ты не кричи, - просит Эрик ворчливо.

\- Не буду, - обещаю и перевожу дыхание. - Может ли быть и так, что это борьба за положение в клане? - продолжаю я думать вслух. - Кинти зла, потому что ты занял приоритетное положение по сравнению с нею? Но ведь формально ее статус не изменился...

Эрик качает головой.  
\- Выражаясь высоким штилем, ты отнял у своих родных ту крепость, на которую они привыкли опираться. Себя. Да еще не ты отнял, а барраярец... э-э, эпитеты опущу. Ну как им не злиться?

\- Если Лерой и Кинти раздражены лишь внешней стороной дела, может быть, мне будет проще найти компромисс? Например, как-нибудь официально понизить тебя в звании - чтоб ты не создавал им конкуренции? - предлагаю в полу-шутку. Положение Эрика возле меня неофициально, а ненаписанное невозможно и вычеркнуть. По мнению жены, я теперь принимаю решения с оглядкой на низшего, дикаря, черт знает кого...

\- Только сперва выясни, в чем дело, - советует Эрик совсем серьезно. - Забрал ли слишком много влияния я, стал ли слишком эмоционален ты сам. Что можно исправить, хотя бы внешне. Ну и дождись, пока закончится это недоразумение с обвинением. А пока ты борешься гневом с их злостью, получается замкнутый круг.

Я с благодарностью киваю. Стоя на чужой, неизведанной земле, сложно не оступиться.  
\- Я постараюсь быть помягче, - обещаю. - Разлад в семье мне не нужен. - И пуще того не нужен, что Эрик, кажется, вздумал винить в моих семейных разногласиях себя.

***  
В назначенный час мы встречаемся на нейтральной территории: миледи, в обычное время прелестная, сейчас ослепительна. Первоначальная неловкость уступает предчувствию праздника, и я вижу, как строгая тончайшая морщинка между бровей дражайшей разглаживается по мере приближения к особняку сатрап-губернатора.

Особняк поражает величием даже тех, кто волею судеб видит его ежедневно. Официальное, не личное здание - но будь он и фамильным имением, не потерял бы во впечатлении.  
Огромный. Стены, почти дворцовые, уходят вверх символом того изящества, что присуще неодолимой силе, лишенной грубости. Присмотрись, и увидишь, как камень и сталь прорастают, сплетаются с живой материей, буйно цветущей и плодоносящей.

Ибо эта сила не только величественна. Она дарит сладкие плоды, питающие верных, и рождает гордость за тех, кто умением и разумом превозмогает хаос. Висячие сады, окружающие особняк зеленым объятием столь же естественно, как мать обнимает дитя. Искусно созданный лабиринт, забава для пытливого ума и возможность охранить драгоценное содержимое дома, широкие зеленые тоннели, пригодные для движения аут-шаров. На одном из перекрестков нам приходится остановиться, чтобы пропустить цепочку шаров - консорта с прислужницами.

Кинти беззвучно шевелит губами - то ли вознося молчаливую ритуальную благодарность аутам, то ли загадывая желание на цвет шаров. Кортеж исчезает в овальном проеме, и мы идем дальше: по поверхности идеально круглого озера, не позволяющего замочить ног, мимо восхитительных водяных скульптур - сама земля ослабила хватку ради прелести переливающихся сияющих контуров.

Удивительный покой, вот что поражает воображение. Весь цвет столицы здесь, но шума множества людей почти не слышно, и, несмотря на то, что это объясняется наличием звукопоглотителей, ощущение мягкого присутствия великой силы не уничтожается суетой. Приходится волевым усилием сдвинуться с места. Опозданий здесь не терпят, да и времени после окончания церемонии будет достаточно, чтобы налюбоваться вдоволь.

Платье Кинти шелестит шелковыми складками, подвески в прическе позванивают тонко и ласково. И улыбается она светло и ясно, словно никакая тревога не кусает ее сердце. Чужие взгляды скользят по лицу моей супруги, не задевая и не нарушая ее безмятежности, точно блики по глади ровной воды. Увы, я так не могу. Мы кланяемся знакомым, ступаем по мозаичному полу, бросаем взгляды по сторонам - не пропустить никого, кто заслуживает вежливого приветствия, - но в каждом выражении радости встречи мне чудится праздное любопытство и нездоровое внимание, в каждом пожелании выздоровления моему сыну и возмездия напавшему на него - тайное злорадство. Иррациональная злость овладевает мною, и понимания, что самой большой моей ошибкой будет выдать это чувство, не хватает, к сожалению, чтобы вовсе от него избавиться.

Как сердцевина драгоценного камня, безупречная и незыблемая - восемь входов в парадную залу под открытым небом, восемь мозаичных дорожек, в центре сплетающихся в символ Цетаганды, и никто не смеет наступить на узел, что никто не в силах ни разорвать, ни распутать. Шары аутов не касаются пола, гостей принимают воздушные платформы и выгнутые кошачьими спинами мостики-перемычки.

Нам приходится поторопиться: мелодия подгоняет и торопит, зал полон людей, подносы с закусками и напитками плавно плывут между рядами амфитеатра, силовой купол не скрывает пробуждающихся на небе звезд. И меняющийся свет выхватывает из темноты то блеск глаз и драгоценностей, то изгибы сияющих дорожек - вот они, нити вещества, содержащего в себе зародыши будущей безупречности.

Мы замираем вместе с музыкой, Кинти забывает о снятом с подноса бокале - сатрап-губернатор появляется так просто и обыденно, что это само по себе впечатляет больше всего остального. И медленно, кружась, плывут с восьми сторон силовые шары аут-леди. Милосердный обычай прячет их лица - иначе каждый из присутствующих в полной мере ощутил бы свое несовершенство.

Аут-консорт, чье положение выше всех прочих, появляется последней и замирает чуть впереди сатрап-губернатора. Звезда, подаренная нам Яслями, чуткая и строгая хранительница чистоты расы - как, должно быть, она горда нами, стремящимися к высотам.

Звонкий музыкальный перелив и вспышка золотого света искрами по нервам. Мы все здесь как струны, натянутые в ожидании, - и нежный, нездешний голос, голос небожительницы, приветствует нас...

Это неописуемо, что он творит. Я сжимаю ладонь Кинти и чувствую: ей сейчас ничто не важно. Даже Лерой. Дурные события, ссоры, грязь этого несовершенного мира - все осталось там, далеко позади, сейчас есть только мягкий чистый голос, обращающийся к каждому сердцу с единственно верными, бьющими в цель словами.  
Мы здесь для того, чтобы увидеть друг друга, почувствовать друг друга - и поприветствовать тех, кто стал еще на шаг ближе к совершенству. Не в первый раз и не во второй, - еще мой отец ввел меня в этот зал впервые, - но привыкнуть к этому единству почти невозможно. Я понимаю: все здесь рассчитано, как мудрый хозяин дома рассчитывает освещение и перечень блюд, но мне все равно. Хоть несколько минут провести в душевном тепле, позабыв о бедах.

Свет снова меняется, цветком охватив зал и высветив лица, полные внимания, и сходится в центре единым полотнищем, баюкая в ладонях фигуры правителей. Музыка плещет волной, вынуждая сердце томительно вздрагивать - и в единственно верный момент времени в нее вплетаются слова. Короткое стихотворение, где каждая строка словно выписана небесной кистью в сердце.

Стремления быть совершенными - не утолить.  
Вплетается каждая нота в великий мотив.  
Звезда, удостоив касанием лоно земли,  
Взмывает обратно, чтоб весть небесам отнести.

Снова виток музыки и стихотворных строк, произносимых чуть приглушенно, и снова - нити декламации плетутся, образуя гармонию, а их творительницы мягко ведут затаившую дыхание аудиторию к горним высям, прокладывая мостки над пропастями различий. До обидного коротко, чуть недосказанно - ровно настолько, чтобы сладкая тоска по совершенству осталась в каждом сердце.  
И яростным радужным бликом, трепеща крыльями, для которых и чернота небесной тверди не что иное, как опора и родная стихия, по сужающейся спирали слетает вниз птица - миф, искусством генетиков ставший реальностью. Бессмертный кусочек солнца, не боящийся смерти и холода, опускается на подставленную руку, расправляет полыхающие крылья и поет так сладко, что и слов не нужно: эта песня  
о том, что ничто не завершается, но лишь рождается заново.

Свиток с именами победителей, вплетенными в мелодию, тому подтверждение. Я невольно замираю, ожидая услышать свое - глупая, неоправданная надежда, - но, как ни странно, не расстраиваюсь неудаче.

Еще круг над нашими головами, радужные отсветы в темноте - и феникс, зажав золотыми когтями свиток с именами, улетает ввысь, к бледным звездам, превращаясь еще в одну. Конечно, фениксы не летают в межпланетном пространстве, и Список с именами удостоенных Свидетельства Райского Сада отправляется на Эту Кита прямым лучом, комм-почтой передатчиком на скачковую станцию, и дальше - ожидавший сообщения корабль уйдет в прыжок, и опять передатчик... Какая разница? Как чудо может быть опущено в земную грязь, так и в обыденность можно привнести чудес, вопрос лишь в точке приложения усилий.

Церемония заканчивается, оставив присутствующим время поговорить, смочить пересохшие губы напитками и опомниться. Сейчас мне даже немного стыдно за собственную подростковую восторженность несколькими минутами тому назад. Я отпиваю коктейля, платформа медленно несет нас с Кинти к выходу, пара знакомых лиц мелькает в толпе, миледи светски улыбается, я киваю...

И одно из лиц, разительно изменившееся триумфом, мне знакомо особенно хорошо. Риз Эстаннис, его земли граничат с моими, и гостем моего дома он бывал не только по праву добрососедства, но и по причине личной привязанности к Хисоке. Не закадычные друзья, но близкие приятели.

Миледи отходит в сторону, заметив одну из своих подруг, а я направляюсь к Эстаннису. Тот сияет свежеотчеканенной монетой лица и парадным мундиром, а я лишь радуюсь тому, что прием близится к концу - никогда еще светские обязанности не были так не вовремя, как сегодня.

\- Я вас приветствую, Риз, - подойдя, говорю я. Близкое соседство накладывает дополнительные обязанности, и эта - одна из них.

\- Да будет ваш дом благополучен, - отвечает Эстаннис стандартной фразой, неудержимо расплываясь в улыбке. У него черные, маслянисто блестящие глаза, и крупное румяное лицо человека благополучного, а сейчас - еще и выпившего по случаю торжества.

\- Примите мои поздравления, - продолжаю я упражняться в вежливости. - Несомненно, великая честь.

\- Я и не думал, недостойный, что когда-нибудь буду ею отмечен, - кивает он. Кажется ли мне, что в голосе соседа слышится легкая нота злорадства? Я тоже никогда не думал, что его свершений окажется достаточно для такой чести, однако ошибся. За что, интересно?

\- Тем приятнее ваша ошибка, - замечаю я. - Пусть и прочие будут ей под стать.

\- Хотел бы я, чтобы вы с неомраченным печалями сердцем разделили мою радость, - вздыхает Эстаннис, и алые с терракотой полосы на его лице складываются в маску умеренной скорби, - но, увы, это невозможно. - Короткая пауза, едва достаточная, чтобы успеть заподозрить шпильку в сказанном, и он прибавляет. - Ушедшие от нас в лучший мир не возвращаются.

"Вот негодяй", мысленно скривившись, думаю я. Некоторым людям доставляет сущее блаженство пинать по больным местам окружающих. А Хисока, определенно, стал бы после войны моей любимой мозолью, даже не окажись он таким поразительным мерзавцем.  
\- Вы ведь приятельствовали с Хисокой, - вежливо припоминаю, старательно съезжая с неприятной темы.

\- Имел такую честь, - соглашается Эстаннис. - Полковник был достойным всяческих похвал человеком, и его трагическая кончина на самом пороге окончания войны поистине меня печалит.

Если он действительно так думает, то дурак. Каким и я был в свое время. А если нет... впрочем, ему-то откуда знать о делишках моего братца?

\- Благодарю вас за сочувствие, - отвечаю, утомляясь пустой беседой, - и позвольте выразить радость, что вашу семью беды обошли стороной.

\- Фортуна сыплет свои дары из дырявого мешка, - пожимает Эстаннис плечами, - и никогда не знаешь, что упадет тебе на голову следующим. Хотя иногда задумаешься, не обладают ли некоторые персоны несчастливым даром притягивать к себе злосчастье....

А вот это уже действительно шпилька. И тем более острая, что направлена в мертвеца.

\- Не думаю, что Хисока был настолько отягощен нелюбовью богов, - сухо отвечаю, намекая вальяжному соседу на необходимость хотя бы внешнего соблюдения приличий.

\- Как мы можем судить о любви или нелюбви высших сил? - пожимает плечами Эстаннис. - И о том, за что они дарят нас своим вниманием? Хисока был многообещающим молодым человеком, перед ним расстилалась прекрасная карьера...

\- И все это рухнуло в один миг, - напоминаю я, озлившись. - Не стоит портить столь прекрасный вечер грустью воспоминаний.

\- Простите, я не хотел задевать ваших ран, - лицемерно извиняется он. - Ни прошлых, ни свежих.

Мразь чертова. Только и надежды на защиту грима, помогающего держать лицо.

\- Это царапины, - отрезаю. - Дому они не страшны.

\- Рад слышать подобную уверенность, - кивает Эстаннис. - И помните, что в невзгодах вы можете рассчитывать на поддержку моего дома, Старший Эйри. В память о дружбе с вашим братом, которая столь прискорбно рано оборвалась.

Куда и подевалась вся благость этого вечера. Я прощаюсь, стараясь не выказывать ни злобы, ни облегчения от окончания этого разговора, и отправляюсь проветрить голову. И найти покровителя - я знаю, он тоже здесь, - дабы выяснить, за что Эстаннис получил награду.  
Меня гложет недостойная зависть. Быстро же дух приходит в смущение от чужих побед.

Милорд сидит с бокалом в руке, один, довольный жизнью, и на достаточном расстоянии от соревнующихся в изящном стихосложении, чтобы отголоски аплодисментов и, иногда, смеха по поводу меткого слова, не тревожили его мыслей. Как и следовало ожидать, мне не скрыть своего дурного расположения духа от Нару: он, бросив на меня короткий взгляд и дождавшись положенных приветствий, утешающе похлопывает меня по руке.

\- Не стоит огорчаться. Это была не последняя возможность.

Вытряхнуть душу из дружка Хисоки? О да. Но милорду-то откуда об этом известно?

\- Это вы о чем, милорд? - уточняю я, подхватывая с проплывающего подноса бокал с прохладительным и усаживаясь рядом с Нару на низкую банкетку. Хотя наши мысли и сонастроены, потенциальное недопонимание разумнее завершить, не начиная, а нависать над собеседником - дурной тон, даже если на месте не сидится.

\- О Списке, разумеется. - Нару чуть приподнимает бровь. - Я бы не стал утешать тебя в иных горестях, тем более что прочие мои новости скорее обнадеживающие. Я передал ходатайство в Высокий Суд.

\- Это радостная новость, - киваю я. - А что со списком? Он в этом году странно выглядит, но кто я, чтобы это обсуждать?

\-- Не более странно, чем всегда, - со вздохом отвечает Нару, - но я сожалею, что не вижу там твоего имени.

Я тоже сожалею. И завидую. Хорошо, что свет в этом уголке залы приглушен и звукопоглощающий конус скрывает наш разговор от фланирующих гостей.

\- С чего бы ему там оказаться, - выражаю обоснованное недоумение. - Правда, отчего там оказался мой сосед, я тоже не понимаю. Высшая мудрость, вероятно?

\- Эстаннис отличился в последние годы войны, как говорят, - разводит руками Нару, - но я твой покровитель, а не его, и не знаю деталей. Впрочем, ты имел все шансы добиться в нынешнем году этой чести, не случись то, что случилось.

Как я только не раздавил бокал в руке!  
\- Даже так? - И волею случая ровное гудение голосов в зале прорезает смех Эстанниса. Я кошусь в ту сторону со злобой проигравшего. - Так он на моем месте?

\- Не знаю, твое это место или его собственное, - пожимает плечами милорд, - и теперь этого уже не узнаешь.

\- Мне было все равно... до того, как в разговоре он принялся так сладко сочувствовать моей семье в постигших ее несчастьях, что... а, что тут говорить. Не самая страшная неудача в жизни, хотя утешение слабо.

\- Я хочу, чтобы эта неприятность была самой большой из тех, что тебя терзают, - серьезно говорит Нару. - Досадно быть исключенным из Списка, но это всего лишь досада. Как сейчас твой Лери и как Эрик?

\- Эрик в порядке, - отвечаю я, - Лери я не видел уже несколько дней, но врачи полны оптимизма.

\- Я надеюсь, вместе со здоровьем к нему вернется и здравый взгляд на события. - Нару разводит руками: - Лерой уже достаточно взрослый мальчик, чтобы понимать, что никакая ложь перед Высоким судом невозможна.

\- И хвала богам, - соглашаюсь я. - Я устал быть в конфронтации с семьей, хоть бы это закончилось поскорей.

\- Я только надеюсь, что, закончив разлад, вы сможете навсегда закрыть и образовавшуюся трещину, - вздыхает Нару. Я киваю: эта надежда разделена на двоих, но было бы лучше, если бы делили ее четверо.

\- Кто может сказать наверняка... - помрачнев, отвечаю, и тут же обрываю себя: как бы не накликать беды. - Да нет, что за глупости. Конечно, мы помиримся в итоге.

\- Я даже не сомневаюсь в этом, но... - Нару умолкает и продолжает очень спокойным, увещевающим тоном: - постарайся быть мягче со своими родными, Иллуми, и тебе не придется врачевать то, что разорвано.

\- Я уже мягче пуха, - угрюмо отвечаю, - но ситуация слишком тяжела. Может быть, когда Лери выздоровеет, дело пойдет на лад.  
Я сам в это не верю, хотя стоило бы.

И Нару это чувствует, но - удивительно - понимает неверно.  
\- Ладно-ладно, прости, - он примиряюще воздевает ладони. - Я и так слишком беспокоюсь за тебя. Жаль, все же, что ты не получил этой награды - она бы смягчила ситуацию и придала дополнительный вес твоей правоте.

\- Простите меня, милорд, - отвечаю я. - Из меня сегодня отвратительный собеседник. И, признаюсь честно - я тревожусь.

\- Я не меньше, - кивает покровитель, накрывая мою ладонь своей. - Но я уверен, все придет к счастливому финалу.

Ночь катится к середине, но прием и не думает кончаться: последние гости разъедутся только утром, сейчас самое веселье... я здраво полагаю, что дражайшей так же не хочется оставаться здесь до утра, как и мне. Найти ее в бурлящей, смеющейся, сверкающей драгоценностями толпе не так легко, но в итоге я с этой задачей справляюсь. Миледи стоит, попирая ногами водную гладь, и рассеянно крошит хлеб снующим под прозрачной платформой рыбкам.

\- Домой? - предлагаю я, и Кинти кивает. Она тоже устала: не так от шума, как от переживаний. Были времена, когда мы шутили и смеялись по пути домой, обмениваясь впечатлениями вечера, сейчас же едем молча и расстаемся с суховатым пожеланием доброй ночи.

Машина стремительно летит по пустынному городу и шоссе к моему поместью, и я стараюсь успокоиться, настроиться на тихий уют родного дома и близкого человека после уколов зависти и треволнений недоброжелательства, которых хватило в этот вечер.

Однако представшая моим глазам мизансцена потрясает воображение и может быть названа какой угодно, но не тихой. Мои комнаты полны не только света, что странно, учитывая только что миновавшую полночь, но и посетителей. Слегка раздраженный Эрик, мрачный и сонный полицейский, и островком спокойствия между ними Кайрел с большой коробкой с полупрозрачным матовым верхом в руках. Кажется, здесь только что произошел разговор на повышенных тонах.

\- Милорд, - не дожидаясь моих вопросов, протягивает мажордом коробку, - это передали господину Форбергу. Охрана просканировала его на предмет безопасности.

На лице у Эрика читается явный скепсис и настороженность, а полицейский немедленно заявляет, что желает и должен ознакомиться с содержимым посылки. Мнение моей охраны его, очевидно, не устраивает. Как будто, если бы сюда хотели пронести что-то запрещенное, это стали бы делать с такой помпой!

\- Коробку проверили, - вежливо напоминаю я. - В чем тогда проблема?

Кайрел на секунду отводит глаза, и мне почему-то кажется, что он старается не улыбаться.

\- Сканирование проводила ваша охрана, - раздраженно возражает полицейский. - Не мы. Я должен ознакомиться с содержимым посылки.

Час от часу не легче.

\- Если мой подопечный вскроет ее в вашем присутствии, это решит дело? - предлагаю. Время позднее, не хочется затевать склоку.

\- Решит, - великодушно соглашается полицейский, положив руку на кобуру с таким видом, будто из этой коробки сейчас выскочит вся барраярская армия.

Ничего опасного, - уверяю я себя. Это какой-нибудь заказ из магазина, о котором мы с Эриком дружно забыли - но почему его доставили среди ночи? И любопытно, и странно.

Эрик, поймав взглядом мой кивок, отщелкивает пластик и удивленно фыркает. Букет. Цветы - и весьма редкого сорта. Запах держится вокруг букета плотным облаком, заставляя меня вздрогнуть.  
Цветы в моем доме. Взявшиеся неведомо откуда. Память дергает подсознательным и ядовитым уколом тревоги, я чувствую, что горло у меня перехватывает.

\- Эрик, - окликаю я запоздало. - Отойди-ка в сторону.  
Эрик бросает на меня удивленный взгляд и послушно отступает.

Но этого не может быть? Правила биологической безопасности в моем особняке блюдутся жестко, охрана просканировала подарок...  
\- Вы убедились в безопасности посылки? - уточняю я, обращаясь к Кайрелу. Тот кивает. Полицейский, приняв вопрос на свой счет, приподнимает букет, убеждаясь, что в коробке под ним ничего нет, и у меня с сердца падает камень.

\- Благодарю, - суховато произносит офицер и выходит, Кайрел выскальзывает вслед за ним, и мы с Эриком встречаемся равно ошеломленными взглядами. Я вытаскиваю за уголок карточку, блеснувшую белым из-под букета, читаю вслух витиевато выписанное, но четкое "Хенн Рау"... и, после короткой паузы, Эрик вдруг принимается хохотать.

\- Что в этом смешного?! - с прохладцей интересуюсь я. Меня переполняет досада. - Тебе впервые в жизни подарили цветы. И не я. Вот черт!

На моих пальцах следы желтой пыльцы. Одуряющий запах наполняет комнату, становясь все гуще... нет, это не покушение, не хитрый обман, это все слишком напоказ. И действительно смешно.

\- Восхищение чистой красотой, надежда... - я принюхиваюсь и комментирую значение сочетаний, - и, похоже, легкий афродизиак тоже присутствует. Невинная попытка соблазнения. Что-то вроде "ты не пожалеешь, обещаю". Я убью этого паршивца Рау! Мало я его пугал.

\- Афродизиак? - ошарашенно переспрашивает резко отсмеявшийся Эрик.

\- Совсем легкий, - увидев его ошарашенное лицо, успокаиваю, и добавляю. - Этого этикет не запрещает.

Крайнее удивление на лице Эрика сменяется почти жалобным выражением.  
\- Слушай, я ни черта не понимаю, - говорит он. - У вас действительно общепринято, э-э... не сосредотачиваться на одном партнере, или это я произвожу такое неадекватно легкомысленное впечатление на всяких идиотов?

\- Принято, принято, - спрашивается, на что я толкаю парня? Однако не лгать же. - Между прочим, то, что мы с тобой так друг в друга вцепились, явление редкое и настораживающее окружающих. Для высших кругов, по крайней мере.

Эрик рассеянно щелкает пальцем по выгнутому бледному, как восковому, лепестку, цветок вздрагивает, осыпая стол пыльцой.

\- И именно поэтому люди считают, что я не иначе, как свел тебя с ума и заставляю поступать по моим странным варварским законам, - невесело усмехаясь, констатирует он. - Вот черт. Не повезло. С другой стороны, считайся в вашем обществе любовная верность добродетелью, меня бы на клочки порвала твоя же жена...

\- Да и я бы себе, должно быть, не позволил ничего подобного, - соглашаюсь. - Повезло, Эрик.

\- Ну и что теперь? - практично интересуется мой барраярец. - Мне полагается послать господину Рау в ответ кактус?

Ему действительно полагалось бы послать ответный дар - пусть даже и с твердым "нет", ощетинившимся шипами. А мне полагалось бы воспринимать то, что за моим любовником ухаживает блестящий юнец, с большей выдержкой.

\- На подарки положено отвечать, - вздыхаю. - Пошлешь кактус - Рау сойдет с ума, пытаясь истолковать значение. Если ему есть с чего сходить.

\- Гем-майор, свихнувшийся в поисках черной кошки в темной комнате, - со вкусом язвит Эрик. - Рау определенно нечего тут ловить. Пожалел бы его за такую неудачливость, да ты возревнуешь.

Приходится ответить честно, но как неохотно эти слова ложатся на язык!  
\- Он действительно хорош, с эстетической точки зрения. Но если я начну ревновать на этом основании, я буду идиотом, да?  
А если я не ревную, то и поступать надо соответственно.  
\- Если тебе это действительно смешно, что ж, вот способ развлечься, не нарушая домашнего ареста. Напиши ему ответ. Великовозрастный оболтус пойдет на все ради возможности краешком глаза взглянуть на предмет своего увлечения. Держу пари, он примчится и весь вечер не даст нам заскучать. Но ты обязательно упомяни в письме, - не могу удержаться от шпильки, - какой-нибудь символ избыточной скромности.

\- Очень маленький, хрупкий кактус? - предлагает Эрик, и мы хохочем, как безумцы.

Идея, начавшаяся с ревности, превращается в забавную шутку, совершенно глупую и оттого еще более веселую. Положение Эрика шатко, его в любой момент могут у меня отнять. Но лучше заниматься ерундой, чем сидеть взаперти и ждать в страхе?


	26. Эрик

Шутить - так всерьез, без халтуры. Хорошая шутка требует не только доли правды, но и серьезной технической подготовки. Передо мной ложится лист плотной дорогой бумаги с матовыми мраморными прожилками и ставится письменный прибор. Я должен составить ответную записку Рау, и диктовать положенные слова Иллуми решительно отказывается.

\- Хватит и того, - ворчит он, - что я не только разрешаю своему любовнику писать письмо потенциальному сопернику, но и даю советы по художественному оформлению этого бесстыдства. Воистину новый опыт.

Ворчание это нарочито, и мы оба это понимаем. Такая показная ревность - скорее как фигура танца, исполняемая им из уважения к моим барраярским традициям. Куда менее искренняя, чем намерение присесть на ручку кресла и приобнять меня, заглядывая из-за плеча.

Пожевав в творческих муках кончик ручки, я, наконец, вывожу размашисто: "Иллуми свидетель - вы меня изрядно насмешили. Эрик Форберг". Оборачиваюсь и гляжу на Иллуми вопросительно: - Так пойдет?

\- Пойдет, - пробежав глазами текст, одобряет он. - Хорошо, что ты подписался. Не то с Рау сталось бы задуматься, от кого письмо.

\- Неужто многоумный майор способен подумать, что это ты подбиваешь к нему клинья? - фыркаю, воочию представив себе картину.

\- Этот может все, что угодно. Представляю себе его ужас в таком случае, - саркастически комментирует Иллуми. - Решил приударить за очаровательным Эриком, а получил мрачного старшего.

\- Он тебя и так получил, - резонно возражаю. - В комплекте. И пусть только посмеет выказать недовольство.

\- Да, ровно вдвое больше, чем ему бы хотелось, - ехидствует Иллуми, но не слишком едко. Ага. Нас двое, этот факт уже ничем не изменить. - Признаюсь, я испытываю некоторую неловкость, издеваясь над юнцом за влечение, в котором и сам грешен. Но он сам виноват. Теперь давай букет.

Обсуждение затягивается. Кактус был отвергнут еще вчера, репейник сегодня постигла та же участь - а жаль, по-моему. Перебрав половину ботанического атласа, Иллуми останавливается на камнеломке и хризантемах - "скромность и верность традициям", добавляет он, глядя на меня строгим взглядом Старшего, который учит достойному поведению юнца. - И в букет нужно будет добавить намек на встречу. Сколько ты хочешь потратить на выдержку кавалера до нужной кондиции, дня два?

\- Не более того, - соглашаюсь. - Загадывать на неделю вперед у нас сейчас не получится. - Единственный осторожный намек на истинное положение дел, который я согласен позволить себе этим смешливым утром. - Послезавтра вечером подойдет?

Иллуми кивает. - Значит, вложить лепесток темной розы и дважды обернуть букет серебряной нитью. Рау сразу поймет, что я, семейный тиран, разрешил тебе потратить вечер на собственного ухажера.

\- Я уж допишу по-простому: "Заходите на чашку чая послезавтра и объясните, с чего это вас угораздило", - решаю.

\- Ничего не имею против, - отзывается Иллуми. - Можешь считать это официальным разрешением.

\- На открытие сезона охоты, - подытоживаю. - Бедняга Рау. Невинная жертва.

\- Невинная? - возмущенно всплескивает руками Иллуми. - Хороша невинность, соблазнять тебя практически у меня под носом! Я жажду мести.

Я тоже не против проучить одного самоуверенного цета. - Стоит показать местному обществу, что дикий барраярец - неудачная мишень для розыгрышей и вполне может пошутить в ответ. Чертовски забавно будет глянуть на лицо майора после финального громкого "нет".

\- Только учти, - улыбается Иллуми, - отказ из моих уст он воспримет лишь как пряное дополнение к твоему возможному согласию. Рау высокого о себе мнения и не очень-то сообразителен. Я ведь тебе не рассказывал о том, как он подбирал лошадь под цвета материнского клана? Представляешь себе жеребца в шафранно-пурпурных полосах?

\- Ой. - Я представляю себе сумасшедшую раскрашенную зебру и невольно вздрагиваю. - И что, подобрал?

\- Его тетка вывела такого, специально для мальчика, - смеется. - Вид был сногсшибательный, в прямом смысле слова. Боевые офицеры сглатывали от ужаса, пока до парня не дошло, что, наверное, что-то здесь не так.

Я начинаю малоприлично ржать, как тот жеребец. Отсмеявшись, комментирую: - Тем забавнее с ним таким будет пообщаться. Ты не против? Или предпочел бы отказать?

Иллуми мягко проводит ладонью по моему запястью и переплетает пальцы. - Видишь ли... отказать или разрешить хоть сейчас - не проблема. И отказать вежливо, не сделав неудачливого воздыхателя недругом - несложно. Но... мне кажется, тебе интересно с ним общаться, нет? Не в любовном, упасите боги, но в обычном смысле?

\- Ну... в общем, да, - признаюсь. - Во-первых, он относится к Барраяру без обычного вашего высокомерия и любопытствует. А во-вторых, мне самому интересно и поучительно оценить собственную реакцию на человека, который воевал со мной по разные стороны фронта.

\- Вот-вот, - наставительно подтверждает Иллуми. - И поскольку он небезнадежен, то мне не хочется отказывать ему от дома. Он - один из немногих цетагандийцев, чье общество не заставляет тебя ни зевать, ни переходить в боевую позицию, так зачем лишать тебя этого удовольствия? Опасным он мне не кажется. То есть, - быстро добавляет он, - я не жду от него, например, попытки тебя похитить из романтических соображений, если он вообразит, что дело лишь в самодурстве Старшего, а предмет его увлечения намекает на согласие. Запреты - источник искушений, а запрет, данный Старшим семьи - еще и повод развязать маленький симпатичный передел власти и влияния. Хотя этот-то красавец вряд ли мыслит подобным образом.

Пожимаю плечами. - Рау же воевал у нас и даже живой остался, значит, не совсем идиот. На черта ему заложник, который перережет похитителю горло, стоит его выпутать из ковра? Он должен понимать, что попытка оторвать меня от тебя силой - чревата фатальными последствиями, а добровольно я тебя ни на кого не променяю.

Объятия делаются крепче. - Слушаю и сам не верю. Скажи на милость, что это ты так... привязался? - Иллуми вздыхает тоскливо и сладко.

Можно отшутиться или ответить чем-то бессмысленным и ласковым, но мне вдруг кажется, что вопрос этот задан всерьез... или должен быть задан. - Есть одна хитрая гипотеза, - осторожно пожимаю плечом.

\- Ну-ка? - заинтересованно переспрашивает Иллуми, отстраняясь на расстояние вытянутой руки и глядя мне в глаза. - Просветишь?

\- Конечно, - киваю. - Мне нужно быть кому-нибудь по-настоящему верным, понимаешь? Я к этому привык, и... это в нашем характере. - Делаю паузу, ища в лице моего любовника малейшие признаки неприятия, отрицания, злости. Продолжать? - Странно для фора быть верным цетагандийцу, но еще более дико и неправильно - быть верным только самому себе и своим желаниям. Ради этого жить смысла нет. Понимаешь, о чем я?

Иллуми встает со своего насеста-подлокотника, придвигает собственное кресло, садится напротив.  
\- Что неправильного в том, чтобы быть верным себе и своим желаниям? - удивленно, но без раздражения спрашивает он.

\- С другим приоритетом ценностей в войну не выжить, - пожимаю плечами и усмехаюсь. Усмешка предназначена скорее мне самому и той горячности, с которой я сейчас отстаиваю вещи, отныне для меня абстрактные. - Считай это моим очередным пунктиком. Моим единственным способом прийти в себя после всего, что стряслось. Жить снова для кого-то, а не для себя самого.

\- Ты совсем не умеешь жить для себя, - с сожалением замечает он. - Что будет, если то, для чего ты живешь, исчезнет с горизонта?

Спасибо, не надо. Уже пробовал.  
\- Не знаю, - признаюсь. - А куда это ты собрался исчезать, скажи на милость?

\- Да не собираюсь я, - качает он головой и молчит какое-то время, рассеянно трогая пальцем динамическую скульптурку на столе. Два металлических шарика, вроде бы ничем не связанных и описывающих друг вокруг друга сложные траектории. Как мы с Иллуми. - Это был риторический вопрос, призванный продемонстрировать шаткость твоей философии. Хотя моя ненамного устойчивей.

\- Всем мы не идеальны, - развожу руками. - Оправдаюсь только тем, что эта философия и не предполагает выживание отдельного человека. Зато здорово способствует выживанию нации. Теперь я сам по себе, но... этого из меня не вытравишь.

\- Иногда ты кажешься таким уязвимым, - тихо признается Иллуми. - Ладно, ты - это ты, и принципы у тебя куда лучше и достойней, чем, скажем, у того же Фирна. Ты же не виноват, что вас так воспитывают.

Не время сейчас спорить о вине и войне. Да, цеты принесли на нашу землю двадцать лет сражений, то затухающих, то вспыхивающих в полную кровавую силу... но до них у нас были баталии гражданские, война Дорки за объединение Барраяра, графские междоусобицы... Наша история никогда не была благостной и тихой, а форам всегда находилось место на самом острие войн.

\- Жизнь у нас всегда была суровее вашей, - соглашаюсь. И неожиданно добавляю: - Черт. Смешно мне сейчас говорить "мы", не находишь? Привычка.

\- Не худшая, - спокойно комментирует мой гем-лорд. - Ты ведь по-прежнему принадлежишь Барраяру.

Если бы. Барраяру я больше не нужен, и отсеченная часть моего "я" болит, как несуществующая рука после ампутации, стоит о ней вспомнить.  
\- Тебе я принадлежу, - говорю я решительно. - А эти две вещи мало сочетаются. Помнишь, с чего мы начали этот разговор? Что я перенес на тебя привычную верность. Терпи теперь.

\- Оно, пожалуй, к лучшему, - Иллуми кивает и берет мои ладони в свои. - Вдруг небеса взяли бы и исполнили твое былое и очень жгучее желание от меня избавиться? То, чего хочешь слишком сильно, обычно исполняется... так или иначе. Боюсь, в этом случае именно "иначе".

\- А ну, хватит пророчествовать, - командую, грозно нахмурившись. - Тебе не идет. И вообще, я тогда не знал...

\- Действительно, как это ты не догадался, что предназначен мне судьбой? - фыркает Иллуми. Лицо его сейчас близко-близко, и во взгляде горит веселье, смешанное с желанием как раз в той в дозе, которая валит наповал.

\- Ну а раз предназначен, так и волноваться не стоит, - подытоживаю. - Я уж тебя точно никуда не отпущу.

***

Насчет "никуда не отпущу" я явно погорячился. Количество обязанностей, лежащих на плечах Старшего рода, даже в спокойные времена достаточно велико, сейчас же, раздираемый заботами о раненом сыне, обвиненном любовнике и скомпрометированном семейном имени, Иллуми не может больше безвылазно сидеть дома и развлекать меня своим обществом. Он собирается уезжать - "надолго, возможно, до ночи", предупреждает сразу, - и его терпеливое получасовое общение с парикмахером окончательно убеждает меня в крайней серьезности происходящего.

Без Иллуми дом делается пустыми и слегка враждебным. Я помню и о полицейском наряде в комнате при входе, и о бросающих в мою сторону косые взгляды слугах, и о неестественной тишине в том крыле дома, что обычно отведено под гостевые покои прочих Эйри. Ничего. Эти дни надо просто пережить, как лихорадку, и потом все войдет в свою колею.

Хватит попустительствовать лени и дурному настроению, а лучше всего они выгоняются физическими упражнениями. Спортзал в подвале, окон там нет, и вряд ли полиция может рассматривать визит туда как поиск способов для побега. Конечно, бдеть они не перестают, рожи у них деловитые, и допрос, почему я хожу по дому без конвоя моего Старшего, вполне придирчив - приходится объяснять, что Иллуми Эйри уехал, - а ворчливое "мы вечером сменяемся, не хотелось бы ловить тебя по округе, вместо того, чтобы ехать домой" несет намек на угрозу. Но все же, охлопав меня по бокам и не найдя под тонкой футболкой полного арсенала военного времени, меня пропускают в гимнастический зал.

Вымотавшись до приятной дрожи в мышцах и полного отсутствия мыслей в голове, я возвращаюсь в комнаты и заваливаюсь немного подремать. Поверхностная пленочка дремоты не переходит в настоящий сон, но и реальность отодвигается куда-то подальше. Поэтому резкий стук в дверь волею психики оказывается где-то на периферии сна; его можно было бы игнорировать, чем я и занимаюсь несколько секунд, прежде чем понимаю, что настойчивость слуги должна иметь свои причины.

\- В чем дело? - несколько раздраженно интересуюсь, приоткрыв дверь.

Полицейских возле моей двери втрое больше, чем обычно. И старший из новеньких нетерпеливо похлопывает себя по ладони закатанным в пластик листом.  
\- Форберг, какого черта не открываешь? Ознакомься. Ордер на временное задержание для допроса.

По пищеводу точно скатывается ледяная крошка. Но нет, высказывать какие-то эмоции в присутствии парней в мундирах - неудачная идея.  
\- Лорд Эйри внес за меня залог, - говорю спокойно и достаточно громко. Участившийся пульс, слава богу, никому не виден. - Он утратил силу?

\- А тебя и не арестовывают, - холодно информирует меня полицейский, - а всего лишь намерены снять показания. Будешь сопротивляться - запишем отказ от дачи показаний и изменим меру пресечения. Тебе это надо?

Что мне надо, так это сообщить эту радостную новость Иллуми, причем как можно скорей.  
\- Нет, не отказываюсь, - сообщаю холодно. - Но вам придется подождать за дверью, прежде чем я приведу себя в порядок и буду готов с вами ехать.

\- Пятнадцать минут, - конвойный смотрит на часы, - поторопись. И не вздумай брать с собою что-либо запрещенное. Все равно обыщем.

Четверть часа - более чем достаточно, чтобы одеться: костюм - пригодный для пребывания в не слишком комфортабельных условиях, но не представляющий меня скверно одетым дикарем; комм на руку, расческу и платок в карман; каплю духов за ухо - я быстро учусь принятым здесь правилам... А вот для важного звонка этих минут катастрофически мало. Секунды растягиваются, и знакомый голос из комма оказывается всего лишь издевкой автоответчика. Без паники: Иллуми говорил, что сегодняшний визит крайне важен и официален, логично ожидать, что он выключит комм. Ладно, пусть не он, но стряпчий хотя бы должен оказаться на месте?

Получив от мэтра Дерреса заверение, что через полчаса он будет ждать меня в участке, я отсчитываю последние секунды и выхожу. Ощущение, словно я ступаю по готовому провалиться льду, подстегивает выплеском адреналина. И хорошо. Мне на ближайшие часы нужно боевое настроение, ледяная ярость и абсолютное равнодушие ко всему прочему. Я покидаю дом вместе с полицией под сочувственным взглядом Кайрела, держась спокойно, стараясь блюсти дистанцию между мною и конвоем. И обуздывая собственную подозрительность. Убивать меня никто не намеревается, так ведь?  
Да, предстоящий цетский допрос у меня теплых чувств и приятных ассоциаций не вызывает. Но и паники тоже. Меня не будут ни пытать, ни угрожать расстрелом; и воинская присяга на сей раз не требует от меня молчания. Ситуация примитивна в своей простоте: держись спокойно и говори правду. Не обязательно всю.

Хотя червячок сомнения грызет меня по-прежнему. Несколько дней назад Лерой Эйри указал на меня как на несостоявшегося убийцу, это невозможно, но так. Не окажусь ли я сегодня на очной ставке с каким-нибудь тихим человечком, который с уверенностью подтвердит, глядя мне в глаза: да, он это, душегуб, живодер барраярский, ребенка резал? Неприятная, хоть и возможная, перспектива.

Впрочем, первые слова следователя, произнесенные в присутствии моего адвоката, неожиданностью не оказываются. "В связи с вновь открывшимися обстоятельствами дела о ранении Лероя Эйри и показаниями потерпевшего... предъявить Эрику Форбергу д'Эйри обвинение в покушении на умышленное убийство..."

\- Ситуация для меня выглядит следующим образом, - сообщает следователь невозмутимо. - У вас, Форберг, была возможность и был мотив. Свидетели вашего разговора с Лероем Эйри утверждают, что на его претензии вы не сумели найти ответа. Свойственная вашему народу мстительность толкнула вас на нападение. - И глядя мне в глаза, полуутвердительно: - Вы ткнули его ножом, потому что другого аргумента не нашлось, так ведь?

Я прекрасно понимаю, что полицейский хочет вывести меня из себя и что в его логике присутствует немалая прореха. - Не тыкал я его. Ничем. Ни ножом, ни деревянной шпилькой для канапе. Лерой Эйри злился на меня, а не я на него, и если у кого-то из двоих были основания для мести, то тоже у него.

\- О юном Эйри говорят многое, но никто еще не называл его вспыльчивым, - усмехается полицейский чин. - Юноша, наследующий и украшающий род, серьезен и вдумчив, идеальный сын - если он принялся вас упрекать, значит, не без оснований. И теперешний Старший рано или поздно должен был в этом убедиться, несмотря на свое... увлечение. Вы напали на того, чья правота угрожала вашему положению?

\- О моем Старшем говорят многое, но никто не посмел назвать его пристрастным, - парирую тон в тон. - Я верю объективности его суждения. И я не нападал на мальчишку. Ни с оружием, и с голыми руками.

Сидящий рядом стряпчий молча кивает. Значит, пока я не перешел границы осторожности.

\- Поведение Старшего Эйри нетипично, в этом я согласен с его сыном. Не суть важно, как вам это удалось на него повлиять, но его снисходительность к вам меня не убеждает. А иных доказательств вашей невиновности нет, - пожимает следователь плечами. - На вас показала сама жертва.  
Он доверительно чуть подается в мою сторону.  
\- То, что барраярцы упрямы в заблуждениях, знает каждый, кто видел их хоть раз. Но вы зря не желаете помогать следствию и вспоминать подробности, могущие вас спасти. Вам самому было бы проще, сознайся вы честно, что все произошло во внезапном приступе аффекта, естественном для варвара, и что вы раскаялись в своей несдержанности.

Неужели я выгляжу дураком, готовым ему преподнести свое признание на блюдечке с золотой каемочкой? А Иллуми - жертвой порчи или любовного напитка?! Ни того, ни другого, как известно, не существует.  
\- Я не нападал на мальчика ни по обдуманному решению, ни в приступе аффекта, - отвечаю в тон.

\- А кто тогда? - задает следователь совсем риторический вопрос, и я пожимаю плечами:

\- Откуда мне знать? Я не должен делать за вас работу и выяснять, кто преступник. Достаточно, что я - не он.

Очевидно, чтобы доказать, насколько активно они ищут убийцу - в моем лице, - следователь засыпает меня градом однотипных вопросов. От меня требуется чуть не поминутно вспомнить подробности общения с каждым из семьи Эйри, причем допрашивающий особо упирает на то, что и миледи, и ее сын уверены, что я необычайно опасен. Вопросы явно повторяются с минимальными изменениями, и намерение следователя поймать меня на лжи или разногласии прозрачно, как вода.

Кстати, о воде. На третьем часу беспрерывной болтовни я начинаю ощущать определенный дисбаланс жидкости в организме. Горло пересохло почти до хрипа, а вот кое-от каких излишков не мешало бы избавиться.

Моя просьба о техническом перерыве на попить и отлить не вызывает у полиции восторга, однако десятиминутное разбирательство с участием истомившегося молчанием адвоката заканчивается победой Дерреса: тот дожимает противника, припомнив нечто совершенно зубодробительное и законодательное. Так что, неохотно и "всего на пять минут, Форберг", но перерыв я получаю. И, рысцой вернувшись из сортира, куда меня водит конвой, успеваю еще отпить из стоявшего на столе графина. Следователь и так смотрит волком, словно готов выхватить даже этот стакан прямо у меня из руки, поторапливая.

И все снова идет по кругу.

"Чем вы можете объяснить наличие ваших, и только ваших, отпечатков на оружии?" "Вы не передавали это оружие кому бы то ни было?" "Ваше военное прошлое не оставило вам наследства в виде внезапных головных болей или выпадения памяти?" "Вы не принимали никаких медицинских препаратов в день бала?" "Вы успели обзавестись знакомыми в столице или за ее пределами?" "Близких контактов вы завести не успели? Со слугами, возможно? Вашего дома или милорда Табора?"

Нет, нет и нет. Все выстрелы в молоко, но следователя это не обескураживает. Впечатление, словно он намерен взять меня измором, положившись на количество, а не смысл вопросов.

В какой-то момент Деррес выразительно стучит пальцем по хроно. - Напоминаю, сэр, что согласно процессуальному кодексу допрос, не сопровождаемый заключением под стражу, не может длиться более пяти часов подряд. Я веду запись.

Какая неожиданность! Похоже, я могу идти?

\- Подозреваемый взят на поруки лично Старшим Эйри, - замечает капитан с плохо скрытым ехидством. - Если тот пожелает забрать своего родственника, я с удовольствием передам барраярца в его руки. Или в руки человека, которого Старший наделил подобными полномочиями. У вас есть доверенность такого рода, господин Деррес? Нет? Какая жалость. В таком случае подозреваемому придется пока побыть у нас. Наряд на его перевозку я могу выделить только с появлением утренней смены.

\- За меня внесен залог, - поправляю мягко. - Вы что, желаете оспорить эту сумму, капитан?

\- А вы и не арестованы, - пожимает он плечами. - Но разгуливать свободно мы вам позволить не вправе. Ждите своего поручителя или утренней смены.

Какая, право, мелочность. Как будто Иллуми не вытащит меня отсюда сразу же?  
Ни досады, ни, тем более, паники я не испытываю. Скорее всего, подсознательно я ждал если не такого варианта развития событий, то какой-нибудь гадости - точно.

\- Деррес, вы можете вытащить меня отсюда поскорее? - спрашиваю, наклонившись.

Адвокат явно разрывается между необходимостью курировать подопечного здесь и неотложной надобностью повидать своего клиента.  
\- Я предоставлю требуемые вами документы в кратчайший срок, - говорит он наконец. - Но для этого я должен уехать. Надеюсь, вы понимаете, капитан, что до момента моего возвращения всякий допрос подозреваемого должен быть приостановлен? Я оставляю моему подопечному записывающий монитор.

\- О чем речь, - капитан полиции ехидно улыбается. - Если вы обернетесь за час-другой, господин Форберг просто подождет вашего возвращения. Прямо здесь, в кресле. Или он предпочтет прилечь отдохнуть в комфортном охраняемом помещении? Нет? Не настаиваю.

Адвокат одобряюще похлопывает меня по плечу.  
\- Если вы не устроите ничего катастрофического и не дадите новых показаний, противоречащих существующим, - тут взгляд мэтра приобретает дивную выразительность, - то вам не придется прождать более двух часов. Я вызову скоростной флайер.

Деррес покидает меня, торопясь изо всех сил, а мне достается холодноватый кивок следователя и продавленное, но мягкое кресло в углу его кабинета. На меня неожиданно накатывает упадок сил, мышцы делаются вялыми, словно разговор был тяжелым спаррингом, вытянувшим из меня всю энергию. Странно, час еще не поздний, что же меня так клонит в сон? Сейчас я бы не отказался прилечь и на топчан из голых досок, а тем более подремать в мягком кресле. Пусть крепко в нем не уснешь, но сторожкая полудремота-полубодрствование тоже сойдет.

Я не очень понимаю, сколько прошло времени.  
\- Вы можете не храпеть, Форберг? - вдруг доносится сквозь пелену сна раздраженный голос полицейского. - Отвратительная привычка.

Да неужели я храпел? Я вздергиваюсь, сажусь ровнее. Голова у меня тяжелая, а состояние совершенно нереальное, словно пленочка сна по-прежнему застилает мне глаза.  
\- А вам-то, - машинально огрызаюсь почему-то, - что за дело, к чем я привык по ночам?

Ответный смешок не слишком приятного свойства явно намекает на мои гипотетические ночные обязанности. Но вслух капитан ограничивается лишь шпилькой: - Не пытайтесь меня убедить, что вы хрупкое создание, не привыкшее к ночным бдениям.

Улыбаюсь. - Иногда приходится. Приходилось. За скальпами ходить удобнее по ночам. Но вам это вряд ли, - зеваю, - интересно.

\- Ну почему же, - хмыкает полицейский. - Психологический портрет опытного убийцы, очень интересно. Теперь-то вы стараетесь выглядеть безвинным ангелочком, но не получается. Даже на светском приеме не можете удержаться от ссор. Вот, читаю, - он приподнимает бумагу двумя пальцами за уголок, - про ваш скандал с молодыми офицерами. Интересно, публично оскорблять цетагандийцев, будучи принятым в доме гем-лорда и незаслуженно имея статус подданного Империи - это неблагодарность, хитрый расчет или дурная привычка?

Ну что ответить на такую глупость? - А кого еще, кроме цета, можно встретить на цетском балу? Обошелся кем были.

\- Так что же, вам все равно, кому высказывать оскорбления? Это национальная традиция? - ухмыляется следователь.

Тебе я их высказал бы вдвое охотнее, паршивец.  
\- Если человек меня задирает, у меня тоже найдутся для него колючки под языком, - ставлю его в известность, если он сам не понял.

\- Насколько мне известно, - следователь вновь шуршит бумагой, - эти господа говорили не про вас, а про ваших соплеменников в целом.

\- Я что, кретин: поверить, будто эти ребята случайно принялись обсуждать барраярцев в двух шагах от меня? - Хмыкаю. - Они хотели поругаться, они это сделали. - Хмыкаю еще раз. - Молодые идиоты. Некоторые даже младше меня чином.

\- Но выше происхождением, и не перешедшие на чужую сторону, - капитан полиции усмехается и наставительно воздевает палец. - Немудрено, что вы так болезненно воспринимаете упоминания о сородичах.

\- Я тоже не переходил, - долго зеваю, прикрыв рукой рот. Опять ему нужно объяснять очевидное. И как только офицерский чин дают таким тугодумам? - Меня взяли в плен.

\- Ваши не слишком стремились забрать вас, как остальных пленных. - Следователь наклоняется вперед, над столом, и впивается в меня глазами. - Вы поставляли полковнику Эйри данные, не так ли? И до судорог боялись репатриации, так что придумали этот брак в качестве защиты? Или вы боитесь говорить об этом даже сейчас? Трудно терпеть правду о себе, Форберг?

Морщусь, машинально вспоминая, как эта история звучала на самом деле. - Где вы эту чушь взяли? Это Хисока Эйри боялся, что ему отольются его забавы. Мерзавец и насильник. Вот его я придушил бы с удовольствием, да поздно. Впрочем, семья не отвечает за свою... паршивую овцу.

\- Но не тогда, когда это, как вы выражаетесь, животное вредит репутации семьи одним своим наличием, - усмехается. - Вы сами - наглядный пример.

\- А вот это не ваше дело, любезнейший. - Я вдруг резко вспоминаю, что я дворянин, с какой стороны ни посмотри - на Барраяре по рождению, на Цетаганде, гм, по браку. И не всяким там низшим рассуждать о моем клане. - С каких это пор о репутации семьи лорда смеет судить простолюдин из полиции?

\- Ну-ну, - спокойно произносит полицейский, отнюдь не обескураженный. - Вы-то вовсе инопланетный варвар, Форберг. Признанный вменяемым членом клана разве что из милости. У вас любопытная история: агрессия, скандалы, суицид, употребление алкоголя. Миледи Эйри считает вас опасным для окружающих. Наследник Эйри показал на вас как на несостоявшегося убийцу. Все сходится.  
Следователь потягивается и откладывает бумаги в сторону.  
\- Скажу честно, вопрос уже не в том, в ваших ли руках был нож, а всего лишь в выборе между нападением обдуманным или совершенным в аффекте. Держите свое признание при себе, если хотите, вам же хуже. Обвинение обойдется и без него.

\- "Перестал ли ты бить по утрам свою жену?", знакомый сценарий, - хмыкаю. - Пальцем в небо.

Следователь разводит руками. - Истина всегда банальна. После ссоры с юным Лероем вас трясло от ярости, не так ли? Вы и без того не слишком любите цетагандийцев, а молодой человек вдобавок не постеснялся высказать вам правду в самом ее неприглядном виде...

\- Ну, злился, - признаюсь. - С удовольствием догнал бы тогда мальчишку и надавал ему по заднице, чтобы вколотить немножко ума. Чтобы не смел решать за отца, с кем тому, э-э, водиться, пока у самого усы еще не растут. Обидно было. Пришлось выпить, чтобы успокоиться.

\- И вы окончательно потеряли над собой контроль, - удовлетворенно договаривает.

Все этому идиоту надо объяснять как маленькому. - Это было не спиртное, а коктейль-транквилизатор, ясно? Я сделался спокоен, как вынутая из холодильника змея. - Смеюсь, но смех неожиданно переходит в глубокий, раздирающий челюсти зевок.

\- И решили убить наследника Эйри уже вполне хладнокровно?

\- Дурак ты, капитан, - не выдерживаю. - Сколько можно твердить одно и то же? Я решил, что Иллуми со своим сынком сам разберется. Хоть и жалко его этим рассказом расстраивать.

\- Вы не боялись того, что аргументы Лероя окажутся весомее ваших, м-м-м... прелестей? - щурит глаза полицейский. Кстати, а чего это он на месте раскачивается? Сидел бы ровно...

\- С аргументами у него было не густо, - фыркаю, - сплошь эмоции. Вся моя якобы вредоносность в его изложении ограничивалось сослагательным наклонением. "Будь у бабушки яйца, она была бы дедушкой".

Я делаю широкий жест руками, в иллюстрацию к этой пословице, кресло вдруг наклоняется на бок, и я оказываюсь на полу.  
Нет, даже не так - пол вдруг кидается мне в лицо.

Я определенно не теряю сознания - поскольку происходящее я вижу совершенно отчетливо. Просто сила гравитации взбесилась, кресло наподдало мне под зад, половицы встали вертикально, и я чувствительно прикладываюсь к ним щекой. Пытаюсь приподняться, но голова кружится до тошноты. Сквозь ресницы наблюдаю, как стены, предметы и ноги подошедшего следователя плывут вокруг меня по сложной дуге. Закрываю глаза, так хоть капельку легче.

\- Прекратите притворяться, Форберг, - слышу я гулкий голос откуда-то сверху. - Ваша вина неоспорима, и симуляция нездоровья тут не поможет.

\- Я не симулирую, - сердито буркаю примерно в направлении следовательских ботинок. Я не дурак поворачивать сейчас голову. После этого в кабинете придется подтирать пол, а мою одежду - отмывать от неаппетитных следов. - Голова кружится. Де-зо-ри-ентация.

\- Вы утверждаете, что больны, и требуете медпомощи? - скептически интересуется полицейский. - Учтите, на заключение о вашей вменяемости этот инцидент не повлияет. Так что если вы переигрываете в надежде избежать наказания... советую для сохранения лица минуту отлежаться, встать и честно сказать, что все прошло, и тогда я соглашусь не заносить вашу выходку в протокол. Вы меня поняли? Или через пять минут вы прекратите этот цирк, или я официально вызываю медика.

Понятно. Зафиксирован новый вид хулиганства - попытка злостно облевать кабинет в полицейском участке, - но при хорошем поведении мне его еще могут простить... А, может, эта дрянь и впрямь пройдет через несколько минут? Я человек здоровый, меня даже скачковая болезнь по дороге на Цетаганду не взяла. Не нужны мне врачи. Мне бы вправду полежать спокойно, все прошло бы. Только мысли идут по кругу, отчего кружится и голова. Минута, другая...

Топот ботинок отдается вибрацией в полу - на сцене появилось новое действующее лицо. Полицейский медик. Меня воздвигают вертикально, без особых нежностей, весьма бесцеремонно разворачивают лицом к свету, смотрят зрачки. Я инстинктивно вцепляюсь в то, что подворачивается под пальцы - сукно рукава. Сложения полицейский подходяще рослого и массивного, иначе мне бы не устоять - по моим ощущениям, пол сейчас наклонен градусов под тридцать, да еще покачивается.

\- Не знаю, отчего его прихватило, - выносится брезгливый вердикт, - может, со страху. Так случается. Укол синергина и пусть в камере до утра проспится.

Укол? Не люблю я врачей. Посторонних врачей. Цетских врачей. Посторонних цетских врачей в полицейском участке, где нет никого, кроме меня, и куда еще не приехал мой адвокат... Паранойя наконец-то меня настигает со всем грохотом вырвавшегося из туннеля поезда.  
\- Эй! - отшатываюсь я - увы, проиграв при этом центробежной силе и немедленно грянувшись задницей об пол. - Никаких уколов. Подите к черту.

\- Придержите язык, Форберг, - раздраженно отвечают сверху. - Преставитесь из-за сосудистого криза - нам вынесут выговор.

Хорошее соотношение ценностей, ничего не скажешь.  
\- Клал я на ваш выговор... с прибором, - отвечаю без тени элегантности, зато по существу. - Никаких препаратов и никаких разговоров без моего поверенного, ясно вам?

Быстрые переговоры над моей головой заканчиваются тем, что меня снова поднимают, но на этот раз устраивают полулежа в кресле. Голове это мало помогает - кружится она по-прежнему.

\- И вообще, - запоздало меня осеняет, - дайте мне ему позвонить. Опечатанный комм в вашем сейфе…

\- Пока вы станете развлекаться разговорами по комму, мы что, будем ждать, не соизволите ли вы вдруг отдать концы, Форберг? - скептически интересуется следователь. - Вот приведем вас в порядок, и звоните кому угодно. Хоть самому сатрап-губернатору. - Дружный смех в ответ, вероятно, должен намекать, что у жалкого типа вроде меня сатрап-губернатор и «который час?» спросить побрезгует.

\- Я не согласен... - упрямо повторяю я, но меня уже не слушают:

\- Запись. Учитывая общее тяжелое состояние господина Форберга д'Эйри вследствие развившегося сосудистого криза, а также в связи с его отказом принять квалифицированную врачебную помощь, я вынужден дать распоряжение о принудительном медицинском вмешательстве. Конец записи. Приступайте, господа.

Головокружение и тошнота не помеха, если пытаешься отбиваться всерьез; по крайней мере, тот тип, на мундир которого меня вывернуло, с проклятиями скрывается из кабинета - и явно в направлении химчистки... Но как итог мне без затей выворачивают руку. Затем шипящий звук, острый щипок в предплечье - шприц-пистолет. И вслед за ним холодная волна дрожи, прокатывающаяся по всему телу вместе с током крови. Что такое синергин, я за годы войны узнал прекрасно, и такого поганого побочного эффекта у него в жизни не было: холодный пот, дрожь и слабость...

Неожиданно всплывает в уме картина: Перышко, теплым осенним утром кутающийся в одеяло и жадно вцепившийся в кружку с горячим чаем. А вслед за ней - вторая, лицо моего адвоката, предупреждающего: "Никаких допросов подозреваемого в мое отсутствие". А я-то тут распелся...

\- Требую... - черт, голос сорвался, - требую зафиксировать: препарат, который мне ввели, судя по действию - никакой не синергин, а ч-чертов г-гемосорб, - выдавливаю сквозь усиливающийся стук зубов.

Дальше - холод, ночной сквозняк, пара резких комментариев - один из них, медицинского характера, о якобы "затененном сознании", - и мутное долгое ожидание. Меня все еще трясет. Глаза слипаются, в горле стоит тошнотворный ком - совместное дитя недосыпа, гемосорба и... наркотика? Да, пожалуй. Поспать бы. Стискиваю кулак, впиваясь ногтями в ладонь, чтобы не уснуть. Сейчас появится Деррес, сейчас... хотя брать пробу крови наверняка уже поздно.

Появившийся наконец адвокат с торжеством размахивает нужными бумагами, а за его спиной маячит пара телохранителей в сине-черном, и все бы замечательно, но поздно. Чего запирать конюшню теперь, когда лошадь украли? Впрочем, за успешное вызволение меня отсюда я многое бы отдал и сейчас.

Оценив диспозицию в секунду, Деррес с весьма перепуганной физиономией склоняется надо мной: наседка над цыпленком, да и только. Увы, мой монитор не зафиксировал ничего предосудительного, а в остальном остается только мое заявление против утверждений полиции. По их словам, я проявил невиданную хрупкость здоровья и был чудом спасен; по моим - я испытал приступ болтливости, а затем резкого головокружения, но купирован этот приступ был почему-то введением гемосорбента внутривенно...

Десятью минутами спустя меня, трясущегося, как после купания в зимней речке, грузят в машину. Уже почти полночь, и последний час-два кажутся мне совершенно нереальными, точно приснившимися в кошмаре.

\- Я предупредил медика, - обещает Деррес, - он будет готов к нашему приезду. Вам окажут первую помощь и, конечно, составят документ о вашем состоянии. Что у вас с лицом, вас били? - В ответ на мою недоуменную гримасу адвокат разворачивает зеркало заднего вида. - Можете полюбоваться.

М-да. Не красавец. Щека ободрана, на скуле синяк. Иллуми будет исключительно в восторге.  
\- Это я упал, - сообщаю с неловкостью. - Действительно упал. В тот момент ко мне никто не прикасался. - Еще раз трогаю челюсть. Чешется и ноет. - Где мой Старший?

\- Милорд Эйри добился личной аудиенции у сатрап-губернатора,- отвечает. - И остался на вечернюю церемонию. Я чудом успел его перехватить на несколько минут. Он просил вам передать, что все в порядке и его ходатайство подписано.

Ну хоть что-то.  
\- Думаю, не стоит тревожить Иллуми подробностями, пока он не вернется, - предлагаю. - Передайте ему просто, что вы беспрепятственно отвезли меня домой и я отдыхаю.

Надеюсь, к приезду Иллуми горячая ванна и крепкий чай с лимоном приведут меня в пристойное состояние. Выслушать его выговор относительно совершенных мною ошибок я предпочту в ясном рассудке.


	27. Иллуми

Есть некая явная прелесть в том, чтобы, вернувшись домой под утро, обнаружить любовника мирно уткнувшимся носом в подушку. В чем бы ни выражался интерес полиции, Эрик дома - и, значит, дело окончилось благополучно. Я коротаю время до рассвета, изучая отчет Дерреса о миновавшей ночи. Сухие фразы оставляют впечатление недоговоренности, но не будить же объект забот ради подробных расспросов.

Благостность мыслей оставляет меня в ту самую минуту, как Эрик просыпается и, сев на постели, касается рукой лица.

\- Что это такое? - спрашиваю я, в ошеломлении пытаясь соотнести недочитанный отчет с синяком на пол-лица и ободранной скулой.

\- Это? - переспрашивает он, рассеянно трогая щеку, словно не очень уверенный, о чем его спрашивают. - Упал.

\- Что за шутки?!

Похоже, мой возглас прозвучал слишком зло. Отмеченное ссадиной лицо мгновенно приобретает выражение мрачного упорства.  
\- Я не шучу, - говорит Эрик. - Упал. Это не смертельно.

Я внимательно его осматриваю. Дело в утреннем освещении или тон кожи и вправду слишком бледен? Доклад медика не был щедр на подробности: неидентифицируемый химический агент, практически вымытый из крови гемосорбом, состояние удовлетворительное, назначены симптоматические препараты... К черту ученые термины. Я еще никогда не был так близок к тому, чтобы вновь приставить к моему барраярцу круглосуточную охрану. И злоба, горячим комком вздрагивающая в животе, направлена не на Эрика, ставшего заложником обстоятельств, а на свою собственную беспомощность и глупость.  
\- Больше я не стану оставлять тебя одного, - констатирую, стараясь не проявлять эмоций.

\- Почему же? - уточняет Эрик настороженно и так же суховато. - Ты не можешь все время оберегать меня от моих проблем и держать надо мной раскрытый зонтик.

Он же умный парень, как он ухитряется не понимать очевидного?  
\- Учитывая то, где ты нашел свои проблемы... - поясняю я. И добавляю, неприятно пораженный его словами. - И с каких пор ты их вновь решил делить проблемы на свои и мои? Разве ты мне чужой?

Судя по последовавшим объяснениям, именно так. В ближайшие полчаса я узнаю, что с неприятностями мужчина должен справляться сам. Что ему глупо и унизительно при каждом громыхании в небесах прятаться за моей широкой спиной. Что, оказывается, он уже перессорил меня со всеми родными и друзьями и не намерен продолжать эту политику впредь. Что Цетаганда его все равно сожрет, как ни старайся. Что в своих диких горах он был с цетами на равных и здесь вряд ли выучится на кроткого домашнего любимца, которого всякий задира готов пнуть. И даже что он - не безрукий ущербный идиот, и если вдруг получит вызов, то сумеет защитить свою честь сам... И прочие злые глупости, которые разражаются грозой в стремительно темнеющих серых глазах.

Я тоже хорош. С трудом, до зуда в ладонях, подавляю желание сгрести его в охапку и не отпускать. Увы, это даже не любовная жажда, но недостойный дефект кода, примитивный мужской инстинкт захватчика, который демонстрируем мы оба. Я это осознаю, но осознание мало чем помогает. Ломать его упрямство силой мне не позволяет честь, а смириться с тем, что его барраярское воспитание меня низводит до положения дурной привычки, - гордость. Не вовремя вспоминается собственная самонадеянность - в мою, мол, жизнь вписался, остальное неважно. Знать бы тогда...

Из чего вырос нынешний скандал, вспыхнувший почти что на ровном месте, неужели - из чуть не случившейся катастрофы? Пожалуй. Я только сейчас понимаю, насколько обычно выдержанный Эрик взвинчен событиями прошлой ночи и насколько перепуган этим странным отравлением я сам. Испуг, который мы оба считаем недостойным испытывать, переплавляется в злость, резкие слова вдруг превращаются в настоящую ссору, и я внезапно понимаю, что сейчас с этого упрямца станется бросить в запале "довольно, уезжаю", а потом исполнить свое слово просто из извращенной гордости. Я впервые рад бюрократическим проволочкам, приковывающим барраярца ко мне до суда и обязывающим мне подчиниться. Хоть бы Небесный суд заседал лет десять. Лучше сорок, хватило бы на мою долю. Ведь после суда неизбежно придется выбирать: держать Эрика силой под хрустальным колпаком или увозить подальше от столицы, так и не ставшей для него домом...

\- Хорошо, - ладонью стерев с лица гневную гримасу, констатирую я. Дико понимать, что вскормившая меня земля не желает кормить чужака; вот я и не понимаю. А поняв - не желаю признавать. - Ты прав. Я трус, а ты упрямец. Это не повод кричать друг на друга.

\- Это ты упрямец, - фыркнув и опешив от неожиданности, отвечает Эрик. - Как тебя такого семья выносит, а?

Надо быть глухим, чтобы не услышать в этом сигнала к примирению.  
\- С трудом, - припомнив некоторые эпизоды, сообщаю честно. - Изредка я перегибаю палку. Но отчего мое желание видеть родных благополучными так их раздражает?

Я еще помню, как как бунтовал Хисока, когда я противился его желанию отправиться на барраярскую войну. Он служил Небесному Господину, как то и положено лорду из воинской касты, и тем приносил честь клану, но этот клан уже излишне проредили прежние несчастья... Мы несколько раз крупно скандалили, потом вмешался Нару, и я смирился с решением брата. Чем мне теперь счесть свою тогдашнюю уступку, злом или благом; проросли бы вредоносные склонности Хисоки вне разлагающего влияния барраярской дикости? Я не знаю ответа. Зато подозреваю, что пытаюсь сейчас переиграть с моим Младшим то, что не вышло в отношениях со сводным братом. Тот вечно выворачивался из-под моей руки.

\- Перегибаешь, - кивает Эрик, вздохнув, и придвигается поближе. - Ты напуган историей с Лероем.

\- А сейчас меня пугаешь еще и ты, - честно признаюсь я, наконец. - И злишь, потому что пугаешь.

Я зависим от барраярца, оборотная сторона его несносного упорства - мой дикий страх и невольное уважение разом. И пусть причина паники миновала, но в крови плещется несожженный адреналин, и наше прикосновение выходит неловким.

\- Мне отчаянно хочется подраться, но ссориться я больше не хочу.

\- В спортзал? - предлагает Эрик.  
Вот так я его сейчас туда и отпущу! Зеленоватого от отравления, бледного от миновавшей злости и, как там по медицинскому заключению, "с остаточным спазмом шейных мышц". Уж лучше я эту шею намну прямо здесь.

Пожалеть бы его, да я знаю, как мой стойкий барраярский солдат фыркает на любую попытку жалости.  
\- В таком настроении нам не стоит отсюда выходить, - немного лукавлю. - У тебя устрашающе сердитый вид, того и гляди, начнешь драться.

\- Даже со стороны видно? - поморщась, переспрашивает так до конца и не успокоившийся Эрик. - Не бойся, я держу себя в руках.

\- Лучше бы меня держал, - слетает с губ само собою.

\- Единственный способ ненадолго одержать над тобою верх, - хмыкает моя ехидная барраярская язва, - и то для верности предпочтительно связать покрепче?

Неужели в этой полушутке прозвучала потаенная жажда? Я примеряю на себя перспективу воплотить ее в жизнь и улыбаюсь тому, как пылко реагирует тело. Хорошая альтернатива тренажерам. Эрика злит невозможность управлять ситуацией и пугает перспектива смирения ради безопасности? Тут все будет в его руках. Я измучен необходимостью отвечать за всё и всегда, непрестанно приводить свою семью к покорности? Приятно будет полностью отдать власть, пусть на время. Добровольное подчинение - игра, которая чарует новизной, обещая радость для тела, успокоение для души и возможность привязать Эрика еще крепче.

\- Отчего нет? - смерив своего любовника прямым и откровенным взглядом, подначиваю. - Если осмелишься.

\- Ты все-таки называешь меня трусом, - улыбается Эрик, обнимая меня за плечи и теребя узел накидки. Подозреваю, что он хочет поскорее добраться до добычи.

\- Я тебя провоцирую, - шепотом признаюсь ему на ухо, и мой любовник ожидаемо вздрагивает. - Успешно?

Насколько успешно, я понимаю, уже будучи прижат к постели тяжелым телом: одна ладонь агрессора забирается под мою накидку, дразня прикосновениями, другой рукой он зажимает мои запястья за головой. Серые глаза прикрыты, скрывая блеск желания, но твердое доказательство интереса не оставляет место сомнениям.

\- Сдаешься? - вопрос Эрика был бы окрашен иронией, не будь он похож на хриплое мурлыканье.

Сдаюсь. Отпусти. Будь уверен в моей полнейшей покорности, а как же иначе? Судя по опасливому восторгу во взгляде, для Эрика такой опыт тоже внове, и он в любую секунду готов остановиться, уступив возможной просьбе... которой я не произнесу, желая совершенно иного.

Барраярец испытующе смотрит на меня и негромко, но подробно и уверенно приказывает. А я подчиняюсь требованию, истаивая сердцем.

Все время, что я раздеваюсь - медленно, напоказ, как сказано и как нам обоим приятней, - ощущение тепла от напряженного взгляда возбуждает, томит восхитительной отсрочкой. Я медленно вынимаю шпильки, встряхиваю освобожденными волосами, щекотно стекающими по спине. Нравится? Я знаю, что да. Сердце у меня колотится изо всех сил, и узорчатый светло-голубой шелковый шарф я подаю едва ли не с поклоном. Это было бы манерным спектаклем, не будь я сейчас так жестоко возбужден непривычной, пленительной возможностью проявить силу таким странным образом - подчинившись чужому желанию, покорно дождаться решения собственной участи. Эрик обходит меня, рассматривая, вальяжными шагами удачливого охотника и останавливается за спиной. Холодный скользящий шелк обхватывает мои локти, пресекая последнюю возможность сопротивления, и я покорно опускаюсь на край кровати.

Несколькими минутами спустя приходится, закусив губу, впиться взглядом в узорную решетку камина. Завиток, завитушка, цветок... Изучение кованой ботаники помогает хоть немного придти в себя и не взмолиться вслух, пока лишенный всякой жалости барраярец выглаживает любой открытый его взгляду участок горящей кожи. Прикусывает загривок, проходится пальцами вдоль позвоночника, гладит руки, живот, внутренние поверхности раздвинутых бедер. Всюду, кроме того места, где прикосновение желанней всего. Я терплю. Убийственная сладость молчаливого самоотречения. Хотя ощущение такое, словно я действительно сейчас воспламенюсь изнутри, и это не метафора.

Дышу тяжело и неровно, воздуха не хватает. Хочешь услышать мой голос, Эрик, да? Заставь.  
Произнеся это, я и ахнуть не успеваю, как оказываюсь лицом в складках постельного покрывала, грудью поперек кровати и коленями на подушке, так удачно смахнутой на пол.

Вот как это бывает, когда нет не единого шанса сопротивляться. Когда даже не видишь, что с тобой происходит, и лишь по прикосновениям с ужасом или предвкушением реконструируешь происходящее. Пьянящий вкус настоящей беспомощности туманит мысли. Буря. Жаркая, неудержимая, выбивающая слезы из глаз и дыхание из горла. Я стараюсь не кричать, и все-таки сдаюсь, умоляю, прошу, требую своего, беззастенчиво прогибаясь под него и подаваясь ему навстречу, втираясь в ладонь и безнадежно пытаясь высвободить руки из шелкового узла.

\- И это ты называешь покорностью? - слышится хриплое, и следующее движение сопровождается увесистым шлепком. Не откровенно болезненно, но ощутимо.

Это слишком. Я прекращаю быть. То, что сейчас владеет моим телом - не я, и не я изворачиваюсь и кусаю удачно подвернувшуюся кисть, шиплю, оскалившись... и получаю еще несколько шлепков и невозможное наслаждение впридачу. Яростные рывки приводят к ожидаемому результату - взвыв, обмякаю, пытаясь отдышаться и почти не слыша вскрик Эрика.

Здравый рассудок возвращается вместе со свободой рук, быстрыми поцелуями и крепкими объятиями. Сейчас у меня одно желание - вцепиться в моего отчаянного барраярца, только что даровавшего мне изумительное по силе наслаждение, и не отпускать. Разве что еще - воды.

Эрик бросается исполнять мою просьбу столь торопливо, что я удивляюсь, но, кажется, понимаю. Предельное удовольствие может быть пугающим: так вместе мы могли переместиться из грешного мира в небесный, и не заметить перемены. Но опаски в сером взгляде слишком много, хотя обычно смертельный риск Эрика только подстегивает; так, может быть, его испугало не удовольствие, а я?

\- Я тебя не слишком? - спрашиваю осторожно. Еще луны не миновало, как мы разделили подушку впервые, а привычки - самая неподатливая вещь на свете.

Эрик замирает с предназначенной мне чашкой в руках.  
\- Ты - меня? - недоумевающе встряхивает он головой. - Еще наоборот - куда ни шло.

Я выразительно смотрю на четкие отпечатки зубов, двумя полумесяцами отметившие его руку. Не сдержался.  
\- Прости, - вздыхаю. - Больно?

\- А, это. Забыл, - досадливо отмахивается Эрик и снова отводит глаза. - А ты... как?

\- Это не очевидно? - удивляюсь я, запивая улыбку холодным чаем.

\- Я хватил лишнего, - полуутвердительно произносит Эрик. - Прощения не прошу только потому, что это было бы еще большей глупостью.

Приходится сделать официальное заявление о том, что произошедшее полностью соответствовало моим желаниям и не вызвало протеста. Вот о том, что лежать связанным и принадлежащим ему понравилось мне настолько, что даже стыдно признаваться, я умалчиваю.  
Но вот понравилось ли Эрику?

\- В определенный момент я переборщил и ты перестал ... хотеть, - сумрачно озвучивает свои подозрения любовник.  
Я готов рассмеяться, но молчу. Иногда побояться бывает полезно.  
\- Словом, - заканчивает он, - у тебя были все шансы прийти к финалу с грамотно завернутой за спину в болевом захвате рукой. А вот этого я себе бы точно не простил.

Вот тут я не выдерживаю и принимаюсь смеяться.  
\- Лучше того, что я в любой момент мог тебя остановить, - признаюсь, - было то, что останавливаться мне нисколько не хотелось. Не смей портить мягкость подушек раскаяньем.

Эрик втекает в мои объятия, как растаявшее масло, тяжелой головой опирается о мое плечо и, кажется, вовсе не против объятий. Мы пьем чай и беседуем о том, что опробованный способ спустить пар не так уж плох. Совсем не плох, если начистоту. Страх потери меня оставил, и Эрик опустил колючки, получив желаемое.  
Так что, пожалуй, можно поговорить о том, что действительно важно. С чего все началось. Потому что в одиночку я не могу разобраться с этой загадкой.

\- Наркотик, - констатирую я, выслушав подробный, по моей просьбе, пересказ событий. - Я практически не сомневаюсь. Что ты резистентен к фастпенте, полиция не могла не знать; очевидно, попытались развязать тебе язык хоть так. Скажешь, я параноик?

\- Меня не кололи, - пожимает плечами Эрик и почему-то усмехается. Снова непонятная мне барраярская шутка?

\- Значит, исхитрились как-то иначе, - настаиваю я. - Знать бы, как.

\- Если бы я знал, как, - с досадливым - или покаянным? - вздохом отвечает Эрик, - я бы не попался. Признаю себя идиотом.

И он не идиот, и я не параноик. Лучше бы это усвоить обоим.  
\- Ты что-то нюхал, ел, пил, держал в руках? - перечисляю.

Эрик качает головой, потом вспоминает: - Держал разве что ручку, подписывал протокол, - и вскидывается: - Выпил воды, самой обычной, без привкуса.

Вода, как выясняется минутой позже, была из графина. Немного странная для полицейского участка склонность к архаике. И, кроме Эрика, при нем оттуда никто не отпил ни глотка. Я едва не скрежещу зубами: надо же было Дерресу так оплошать, Эрику - попасться, а мне не оказаться рядом!

Впрочем, дело обошлось малым злом. Это был не яд, полиция не добилась ничего - разве что убедилась в том, что и в наркотическом бреду мой родич не признает себя виновным, - а мы впредь будем осторожней. И, кроме того, визит к сатрап-губернатору оказался весьма успешен.

\- На этот раз повезло, - говорю я, и не удерживаюсь: - Вот же мерзавцы. Они тебя взяли точь-в-точь в нужное время: когда меня не было в доме, но до того, как ты вышел из под их юрисдикции. Эти парни тут не просто тебя охраняют, кто знает, что еще они могут изобрести... хотя теперь это им будет сложнее, раз дело перенесено в Небесный суд.

\- А разница? - осведомляется Эрик.

Я потаенно вздыхаю: он ведь и вправду не понимает, мое обожаемое барраярское чудовище.

\- До суда я сам тебя сторожу и отвечаю во всем, - объясняю. За собственную безопасность Эрика, за безопасность окружающих от него... Был бы он иным человеком - я уже беспокоился бы о возможном побеге. - После суда... Если ты выиграешь дело, наказание понесет Лерой, если проиграешь - осудят тебя. А определять меру и наказывать придется мне, как Старшему, по клановому праву. Кому-то из Эйри придется пострадать, так или иначе... плохо. Я хотел бы уговорить Лероя решить дело миром, это было бы лучшим из исходов. И еще, - непоследовательно добавляю я, вспомнив, - на суде нужны свидетели. По три с каждой стороны. Я посоветуюсь с Нару, но как минимум один у нас уже имеется. Наглый юнец...

Такая масса хлопот, но дело не в них самих, а в поводе, и от осознания шаткости своей позиции я устал, как не уставал от тысячи дел. И Эрик. Его нельзя оставлять в одиночестве - мало ли, какими могут быть провокации тех, кто лишился сладкой добычи, уже практически распробовав ее на вкус.  
Было бы легче, вероятно, будь я окончательно уверен: Лери не передумает, шанса уговорить его нет. А так - каждый звонок комма отзывается тревожным, изматывающим ожиданием, обманывающейся надеждой. Нет иного способа спасти Эрика, грешно укорять судьбу в жестокости, но до чего же тяжело воевать против собственной крови!

***

Бремя забот не украшает никого, и Кинти не исключение. Супруга бледна, тени под глазами и у скул это подчеркивают; охрана маячит поблизости, как будто Кинти опасается вторжения неизвестных врагов под ее кров. Надеюсь, меня она к ним не относит.

Пожалуй, только осознанная необходимость примирения могут служить причиной этого визита. Мы договаривались о нем, не глядя друг другу в глаза, из одного лишь благоразумия.

\- Я рада, что успела увидеть тебя прежде чем состоится Высокий суд, - без предисловий заявляет жена, - и хочу попытаться спасти что можно, если от репутации нашей семьи осталось что-то, кроме осколков.

Неужели все же дух возобладал над словом, а честь - над надменностью? Я выжидающе смотрю на супругу, решительно настроенную и держащуюся слишком прямо.

\- Я хочу, - продолжает она, - избежать позора для семьи, который может случиться буквально завтра. Что бы ни решил Небесный суд, с нашего имени это пятно не сойдет несколько поколений. Я желаю примирения не потому, что мне неуютно в одиночестве - хотя, признаться, я скучаю по тебе, - тут она улыбается легко и быстро, - а потому, что семья - большее, нежели любые сиюминутные капризы и желания обоих.

Я улыбаюсь в ответ, и на душе теплеет. Лерой решил верно, неужели все обернется так просто?  
\- Лерой снимет обвинения? - не веря своему счастью, спрашиваю я.  
Если он это сделает, я отдам ему старшинство. И это решение будет им заслужено по чести.

\- Я уговорю его это сделать, - обещает Кинти; уголки ее губ вздрагивают. - Он не изменил своего мнения о происшедшем, но он, как и я, знает, что семейное имя заслуживает жертв.

Жить, не надеясь, невозможно, но в этот раз мечта погибает, едва успев расправить крылья. Лери просто так же упрям, как и я. Впрочем, готовность идти на компромиссы - не худший вариант.

\- Это будет разумно и правильно, поскольку я своего мнения тоже не изменил, - решаю я, наконец. Худой мир лучше доброй ссоры.

\- Лерой полон готовности доказать свои слова, - качает головой Кинти. - Это я решила переговорить с тобой первой в надежде, что вы оба сможете одуматься. Если завтра тебе не придется приносить на обозрение небесам семейные грехи, у нас будет время решить. Послушай меня. Я не пытаюсь управлять ни сыном, ни тобой, но я - голос разума в борьбе вашего упрямства.

\- Кинти, - морщась от горечи разочарования, обрываю. - Чего он хочет?

\- Заслуженного осуждения твоего барраярца, - твердо отвечает жена. - Но я знаю: Лери способен отказаться от своего желания ради того, чтобы не марать доброе имя семьи. А я хочу, чтобы вы примирились. Чтобы ни на кого, носящего имя Эйри, не легло клеймо приговора и осуждения. И чтобы каждый занял надлежащее ему место.

Я молча жду окончания этой тирады. Говоришь, если я желаю склеить разбитое, уступить придется всем, дражайшая? И прочному миру в семье мешает яблоко раздора? Вот мы и добрались до сути. Договаривай.

\- Лерой принесет тебе, Старшему и отцу, извинение за горячность решения и снимет обвинение, - заканчивает жена. - А ты найдешь своему любовнику жилье где угодно, но не в стенах нашего дома. Не в усадьбе Эйри, - твердо добавляет она. - Дурно и постыдно, если наследник будет избегать фамильного крова, уступая законное место недавнему чужаку. И для всех твоих детей соседство с этим... человеком станет вечным источником оскорбления и страха.

Так много слов, и так тяжело не сдаться их лживому благоразумию.  
\- И речи быть не может о том, чтобы Форберг был изгнан из семьи, - отвечаю я твердо, когда Кинти завершает свою речь.

\- ... куда попал по злой шутке судьбы. Ты сам говорил мне об этом, пока тебя не ослепило желание. - Супруга предпринимает последнюю попытку. - Он не гем. Не цетагандиец даже. Этот побег не привьется на наше дерево, муж.

\- Виноват он или нет, - заканчиваю я, ощущая отвратительный холодок, бегущий по спине.

\- Если он виноват, я желаю ему получить достойное воздаяние, - отрезает леди. - Если невиновен, пусть сохранит положенное ему наследство - но он не должен оставаться Эйри! Барраярец в этих стенах несообразен, даже если не замышляет дурного.

\- Достаточно, - обрываю я. - Твое высокомерие понятно, но неприемлемо. Я не стану низводить Эрика до положения постельной игрушки, недостаточно приличной, чтобы держать ее в доме.

Плечи Кинти поникают. - Это твое последнее слово? - спрашивает она горько. - Ты предпочитаешь оскорбить отказом нас с сыном, но не любовника?

\- Тем, кто достоин быть Эйри по праву крови, придется смириться с моим решением, не оспаривая и не опускаясь до угроз, - отрезаю я. - Это окончательное слово.

\- Я угрожаю?! - возмущенно восклицает Кинти, вспыхивая пламенем ярости из горечи нарочитого смирения. - Довольно. Договаривайся со своим сыном сам, Старший Эйри, если не желаешь моего посредничества!

С супругой больше не о чем говорить, и я действительно отправляюсь к сыну. Он ждет меня в кресле, одетый по всем правилам, в строгом, хоть и приемлемо простом для дома костюме - черное и белое, притом белого больше, словно одежда - намек на бинты или на траур. Свободная накидка, впрочем, не позволяет определить, насколько он перевязан.

Я усаживаюсь напротив, пытаясь оценить его состояние. На первый взгляд неплохо, хотя Лери бледноват и на вопрос о самочувствии он отвечает с той автоматической вежливостью, каковую полагается демонстрировать, даже если ты истекаешь кровью.  
Я испытываю отчаянную неловкость: хотя юноша, сидящий передо мной - мой сын, знакомый до последней косточки, я не знаю, как с ним говорить.

\- Твоя мать упомянула, что ты готов готов снять претензии, - решив не тянуть с неприятным делом, объясняю свой визит. - Или это не твое решение, а результат уважения к ее просьбе и желания сохранить мир любой ценой?

Тон неверен, это я ощущаю сразу же, но не могу остановиться, и разговор, едва начавшийся, грозит свернуть в нежелательное русло.

\- Желание сохранить мир в семье - это не так уж и мало, не так ли? - сумрачно отзывается Лери. - Мать просила меня, я согласился уступить. Не скажу, что мне это далось легко.

Как будто сейчас кому-либо из семьи что-то дается легко.

\- Я слышал ее предложение, - киваю. - Если ты желаешь Эрику независимой жизни - хорошо, но о лишении его семейных прав речи быть не может. Мой брат взял его в мужья, это решение законно, и тебе придется смириться, как смирился я.

Пальцы Лероя чуть сильнее сжимаются на подлокотниках кресла.  
\- Окажи любезность мне и почет нашему имени, не заставляй считать приблудного чужака родней, - морщится он. - Вряд ли это большая уступка, чем мой отказ от законной мести.

\- Свое неудовольствие, - усмехнувшись, возражаю я, - тебе стоило бы излагать не мне, но Хисоке.

\- Оставь живое живым, отец, - решительно отказывается Лери. - Пока я не присоединился к покойному дяде стараниями твоего драгоценного Форберга, я буду искать справедливости у тебя, а не у призрака. Справедливо ли, чтобы дикарь вступил в наш род на правах равного?

\- Долгим и трудным путем барраярец заслужил право считаться равным, - взывая к здравому смыслу мальчика, объясняю я. - Все, чего я хочу, так это чтобы сейчас ему дали жить в мире и покое. Неужели ты ни при каких обстоятельствах не можешь на это пойти?

Не сможет. Я это вижу по тому, как брезгливо дергаются его губы - таким знакомым, таким моим жестом...

\- Пятен с леопарда не смоешь, - упрямо отвечает Лери. - Он из тех дикарей, что живут в варварстве, спят в обнимку с ножом и ненавидят нас за то, что пытались приобщить их к культуре. Мне оскорбительно считать своей семьей носителя диких генов, и я ни на секунду не доверяю профессиональному убийце. Нет богатства выше крови, не ты ли меня этому учил? - почти отчаянно восклицает он. - А потом отказался от слоих убеждений в постели чужака?

\- Этот разговор скатывается к оскорблениям, - сквозь зубы отвечаю я. Непрошеное "не в постели дело, а ты, сын мой, идиот, раз считаешь меня обезумевшим в гоне животным" едва не сорвалось с губ. - Боюсь, он обречен.

\- Я не желаю тебя оскорблять, - вспыхивает сын. - Но не знаю, какими вежливыми словами донести до тебя мой ужас, что мой отец, мой Старший, мой всегдашний образец для подражания... страшно изменился, стоило ему разделить подушку с дикарем.

Происходящее уже нехорошим образом смешно, горевать о взаимном непонимании не осталось сил.  
\- Полагаешь, он меня опоил? - с усмешкой интересуюсь.

Лери вздергивает подбородок.  
\- Или сделал жертвой злокозненного умысла. Этот чужак уже погубил одного Эйри и пытался убить другого.

\- Завтра суд признает его невиновным, - доверительно сообщаю я. - Не знаю, как ты это переживешь - но, надеюсь, все же поймешь свою ошибку.

\- А что будешь делать ты, если не признает? - парирует сын, глядя мне в глаза так же пристально, как я в его, потемневшие от гнева. - Ошибившись в любовнике, отвергнув сына и вынеся не самые приглядные семейные тайны на разбирательство небес?

С меня хватит. Я и так терпел слишком долго.  
\- Это твое упрямство довело нас до суда! - рявкаю, обозленный до крайности. - Эрику всего-то было надо жить спокойно рядом со мной. Я знаю, что он невиновен.

\- Твой барраярец привык резать глотки своим врагам; не обольщайся, что ты сумел его переучить, - Лерой привстает с кресла, чуть неловко - но явно не намеренно и не играя на жалость; я отмечаю это автоматически и тут же забываю. - А завтрашний суд не выгоден никому, отец. Я пытаюсь донести это до тебя весь разговор. Не удалось. Что ж, спокойного тебе дня.

Не пожелание - издевательство. Я выхожу, едва удержавшись от хлопка дверью; злоба бурлит в крови. Испытание семейных уз на прочность неизбежно, и к этому следует быть готовым, как бы я ни хотел избежать этого общего для Эйри позора. Суд обязан пройти с соблюдением всей процедуры, и я вновь вспоминаю про необходимость выставить троих свидетелей. Милорд не откажется свидетельствовать в пользу Эрика, молодой наглец Рау, полагаю, тоже, но есть ли кто-то третий, способный сказать достойную правду о чужаке без семьи и богов, волей судьбы заброшенном на нашу планету?

Торем, о котором я вспоминаю, тщетно перебирая кандидатуры возможных свидетелей и которому звоню прямо из машины, приветствует меня с энтузиазмом и прозрачным намеком, что он и сам собирался мне звонить. Прямо ничего не сказано, но он дает понять, что предстоящая нам беседа не терпит отлагательств, не будет слишком длинной, и что она в моих интересах.

Все это странно. Капитан не собирается обращаться ко мне с просьбой, а намерен оказать услугу мне? Занятно... и тревожно. Знать бы, что за карта у Торема в рукаве...

Осенний день сумрачен, небо готово одарить прохожих моросящим дождем или мокрым снегом. Настроения это не улучшает. Мы сидим в отдельном кабинете в недурной кофейне и занимаемся словесными пируэтами вокруг невинных до поры до времени тем.

\- Я слышал о неприятностях, постигших вашу семью, и выражаю вам должное сочувствие, - покончив с церемониями, произносит гем-капитан. - Позвольте заметить, что дела приобрели странный на сторонний взгляд оборот.

\- Простите? - прячась за надменностью речи, интересуюсь я. - Что именно из произошедшего кажется вам странным, капитан?

\- Я ожидал, что ваш барраярский родственник станет источником неприятностей для клана, - доносится спокойное, - и высказывал эти опасения вслух; но что меня удивляет - это ваше желание его отстоять. Впрочем, это отнюдь не тема нашего разговора, а скорее лишь повод перейти к ней.

Действительно неординарное начало. Я прошу офицера продолжать, не стесняя себя условностями.

\- Я пытаюсь только сообщить вам некую информацию, которая, возможно, покажется вам банальной - а может, и нет, - разводит руками Торем. - До меня дошли разговоры о Высоком суде, на который вы собираетесь вынести дело вашей семьи - это действительно так?

\- Это так, - прищурившись, отвечаю я. Защищать свое решение в данной ситуации не слишком приятно. - Я намереваюсь воспользоваться одним из имеющихся у меня прав. И что?

\- Высокий суд, вполне возможно, проявит интерес ко всем вашим родственникам и к тем сложным путям, которыми барраярец попал в гем-клан, - кивает капитан. - Вы можете строить на этот счет любые предположения, но если вы пожелаете подкрепить их свидетельствами, очевидцев вам придется найти самому. Предупреждаю вас об этом очевидном факте исключительно из личной симпатии к вам, Старший Эйри, и нежелании видеть вас в неловкой ситуации, - добавляет он.

Во время многозначительной паузы я оцениваю новость. Выходит, о делах Хисоки придется умолчать. Я сам не намеревался позорить семью разглашением столь омерзительных подробностей, но что, если суд спросит меня об этой истории напрямую?

\- Предостереженный вооружен, - выслушав меня, вежливо замечает Торем. - Остальные обстоятельства дела, к счастью, не относятся к моему ведомству, поскольку под обвинение в злонамеренной диверсионной деятельности случившееся подвести вряд ли возможно.

И на том спасибо. Поразительно, как быстро Торем оказался в курсе, и как спешно решил себя обезопасить. Но вот что мне делать теперь, если высокий суд пожелает ознакомиться с причинами, что привели Эрика в мой дом? Ни один человек из списка Торема - ни здоровяк-сержант, ни осведомленный лейтенант, ни кто еще, - мне в этом не помощник; наверняка бдительный гем-капитан их предупредил. Но где взять других?

Неожиданно меня осеняет мысль. И я набираю новый номер.

Физиономия Риза Эстанниса на экране комма полна радушного, но все же изумления.  
\- Эйри? - переспрашивает он, и, спохватившись, добавляет вежливое: - Да покинут беды ваш дом, сосед.

\- И ваш да не посетят, - отвечаю я. Мне нужна эта встреча; придется побыть навязчивым. - Ваш сегодняшний день полон до краев, или я могу надеяться на полчаса вашего общества?

Вскоре я вступаю в дом Эстанниса почетным, хоть и незваным, гостем. Дородный лорд Эстаннис благодаря своему сложению имеет подчеркнуто радушный вид, а под гримом в теплых тонах не понять, раскраснелось ли его лицо от раздражения или от совершенного до моего прихода легкого возлияния.

\- В силах ли я выразить вам должное сочувствие в связи с несчастьем, постигшим вашего наследника? - вежливо спрашивает хозяин дома, подливая мне чай. В последнее время я что-то с трудом стал переносить как обязательное угощение, так и долгие экивоки перед непосредственной целью встречи. - Боги поистине жестоко его испытывают, а вместе с ним и вас.

\- Старые семьи порой переживают тяжелые времена, - соглашаюсь я. - И труд не в том, чтобы избежать их, но чтобы пережить достойно. Собственно говоря, потому я и решился просить вас о помощи, сосед.

Брови Риза ползут на лоб: просьба необычна и непонятна. Мне приходится высказать соседу свои опасения относительно причин обрушившихся несчастий. Безвременно погибший брат, неисполненный по всем правилам поминальный обряд... кто, как не Эстаннис, проглотит признание в почтении к суевериям, царящем в старом доме?

\- Лишь гневом и болью утраты можно объяснить, но не оправдать, мое невнимание к обстоятельствам последних недель жизни брата, - формально не преступая истины, но лишь расставляя акценты нужным образом, говорю я. - Однако не так давно я узнал, что Хисока всего лишь избрал меньшее зло, и сделал это под влиянием доброго совета. Совестно сознаваться - я не знаю, чьего.

\- Вы имеете в виду... того чужака, что он неосмотрительно привел в семью? - осторожно осведомляется Риз. - Воистину источник раздора и бед. Увы, вывести это создание на люди оказалось воистине несчастливой идеей.

Намек более чем ясен. Мне нет смысла просить этого напыщенного идиота сказать хоть единое доброе слово про моего барраярца.

\- За очагом, что стреляет углями, необходим присмотр, - пожав плечами, отвечаю я ничего не значащей пословицей. - Это я понял лишь сейчас, прежде же мой гнев опередил рассудок, и я отдался чувствам, не узнав толком, что двигало моим братом. Хорошо ли вы знали Хисоку? Я до сих пор не осведомлен в подробностях его обыденной жизни; это непростительно. Знаю, Хисока мало кого допускал к себе в душу, - поворачивая разговор в нужную сторону, говорю я, - но ведь был человек, посвященный в его обстоятельства. Никто не живет в пустоте.

О да. Был человек, посоветовавший моему братцу прикрыть преступление брачным договором. Я не найду никакую цену за спасение Эрика чрезмерной, и если потребуется придать огласке и этот постыдный факт, гори доброе имя Хисоки синим пламенем.

\- Полковник приятельствовал со многими, и со мной тоже, - спокойно сообщает Риз. - И спрашивал моего совета о том, какая из юридических тонкостей может помочь ему избежать незаслуженного позора от рук инопланетных крючкотворов. Я горжусь его доверием, пусть судьба и подшутила над ним жестоко.

С каким наслаждением я присоединил бы имя Эстанниса к списку необратимых потерь Цетаганды!  
\- Я признателен вам за участие, сосед, - собираю в кулак всю доступную мне вежливость и даю словам стечь с языка медом, но не ядом. - И надеюсь, что прочие друзья моего бедного брата оказались столь же благородны и достойны. Поможете ли вы мне найти тех, кто знал моего Хисоку и делил с ним тяготы службы, чтобы я мог выразить им свою благодарность?  
Смотреть на Риза приходится с умеренно просительной миной.

Прямая просьба не дает возможности отказа, и я заношу в свой органайзер перечень из четырех припоминаемых с некоторым усилием имен. Как только окажусь один, надо будет проверить, есть ли среди них хоть кто-то, в списке Торема не значащийся. Поистине стремление капитана безопасности перестраховаться сыграло мне дурную службу, равно как и желание его помочь мне ранее приватно - полезную.

Дело сделано, я откланиваюсь, и Эстаннис прощается со мной, рассыпаясь в комплиментах, там более несносных, что они были непрошеными: - Желаю счастья вам и вашей родне. Ваш сын проявил себя как достойный наследник рода Эйри, а ваша супруга - как женщина, чье самообладание оказалось достойным испытаний той страшной ночи. Боги должны неизбежно смилостивиться и воздать вашей семье по заслугам.

На это я и надеюсь: что каждый из нас получит по заслугам, равно за доброе и злое.


	28. Эрик

Поистине неловко для мужчины лежать обнаженным и распластанным на животе, не имея возможности подняться, в то время как над его беспомощным телом... Ладно, в то время как над этим самым телом трудится излучатель и снуют эффекторы физиотерапевтической капсулы, поднимая мой хрупкий иммунитет на невиданную ранее высоту. Доктор Эрни давно отбыл к тому пациенту, чье здоровье внушает сейчас куда большее опасение - юному Лерою, - но его подручные выдерживают график лечения с педантичностью, достойной лучшего применения. Уверения, что я здоров, они, разумеется, пропускают мимо ушей.

Война войной, а полуторачасовой сеанс лечения - по расписанию. И делать во время него мне абсолютно нечего, кроме как терпеть и использовать на полную единственную незадействованную сейчас часть тела, а именно - голову.

Что может произойти послезавтра? Иллуми так показательно уверен в справедливости суда и моей невиновности, что я прикусываю язык при малейшем намерении задать ему прямой и ясный вопрос: "Ну и каковы мои шансы?". Пятьдесят процентов - то есть либо выиграю, либо проиграю? А если проиграю - что говорит их гемский высокий кодекс, дословно, о мерах наказания и прочей занимательной юриспруденции? Ставлю мысленную галочку: расспросить Дерреса. Про формальности. А про сам обычай суда и умонастроения судей, наверное, можно побеспокоить и Нару. У них двоих я, по крайней мере, могу надеяться получить развернутый ответ: от одного - по профессиональной привычке, от другого - по примечательной склонности наставлять и поучать. Хотя быть может, я переоцениваю доброжелательность старшего лорда. Не кажусь ли я старикану просто забавной игрушкой его воспитанника...?

Ой!  
Щуп медицинского аппарата, словно угадав непочтительный вопрос, прижимает чувствительную точку на спине особо сильно, так что, икнув, я на мгновение сбиваюсь с мысли. Вот же чертова машинка...

То, что мне грозит высшая мера, я понимаю, и по всем правилам мне следовало бы трястись, но, к сожалению, ситуация слишком типовая. Я десять лет проходил под угрозой не дожить до завтра, а лечь где-нибудь в леске от цетского выстрела, и те из солдат, кто не избавился от слабости психовать перед боем, имели на такой исход больше шансов. Как там, "храбрец умирает только однажды, а трус - каждый раз"? Привычка - вторая натура; нервничать будем задним числом, когда опасность минует, а под пули принято идти со спокойным сердцем и высоко поднятой головой. Ясной, что немаловажно.

Значит, Нару и (или?) Деррес. И хорошо бы найти момент поговорить с каждым глазу на глаз, без Иллуми, не беспокоя моего Старшего выслушиванием щекотливых вопросов типа "Как у вас казнят преступников?" или "А если я все же выиграю дело, пострадает этот паршивец Лерой?" Что-то в этом роде мне Иллуми намекал: дескать, этот суд, разбирающий тяжбы внутри дома, не просто вынесет вердикт, несостоявшийся я убийца или нет, но непременно признает виноватым одного из нас двоих. Да, незавидное положение у отца семейства. Хотя, может, и пора вколотить в парня немного ума через ту часть тела, на которой сидят... Но этого я говорить Иллуми тоже не стану. Достаточно и того, что простейшая идиома "дать по шее" уже вызывала у него пару серьезных вопросов насчет "архаичного барраярского рукоприкладства".

Да, вопросы "что мне делать, если я проиграю и что, если выиграю" решить надо в общем виде до того, как все случиться. Не то поздно будет запирать ворота, когда лошадей уже уведут. К тому же мы с Иллуми склонны нагонять друг на друга вал совсем не свойственных нам в обычном состоянии эмоций, перетягивая метафорический канат на тему ответственности, безопасности и силы. И хоть мириться потом бывает очень приятно, но быстрому и трезвому мышлению это не способствует.

В любом случае эти выяснения отложатся до завтрашнего утра, когда Иллуми отбудет по делам. Сегодня уже вечер, мои медицинские испытания заканчиваются, и нам осталось только выпить чаю и расслабиться вдвоем в по-сибаритски мягкой постели...

Подойдя к нашим комнатам, я только кладу ладонь на клавишу двери, но в приоткрывшуюся щель в эту же самую секунду доносится возмущенный возглас, и я замираю, опустив руку. Это еще что за новости?

\- ... Я сообщу вам, когда он захочет вас увидеть. Если захочет.  
Голос Иллуми холоден и колок.  
Какие-то семейные проблемы? И я, полагаю, там придусь совсем некстати. Пойти, что ли, посидеть в своей комнате, которую я все равно использую исключительно как склад не нужных мне в повседневной жизни вещей...  
Несколько быстрых шагов - мой Старший в раздражении обычно прохаживается по комнате.

Эхом отзывается тонкий звяк посуды - словно кто-то резко поставил чашечку на блюдце, - и скрип кресла. У нас гости, а не просто ссора по комму?  
\- Я не навяжу свою компанию тому, кому она не доставит удовольствие, - возражает мягкий баритон, который кажется мне смутно знакомым. - Но я вижу, что Эрику приятно мое общество, и приглашение было написано его рукой.

Только теперь я узнаю этот голос. Майор Рау.  
Беззвучно выругавшись, я считаю на пальцах дни. Ах да, верно. Серебряная лента и темный лепесток розы; глупая, невинная забава, устроенная нами всего позавчера в полнейшем неведении будущего.

\- Я прошу вас умерить строгости, Эйри, - вкрадчивым голосом прибавляет майор. - Даже если юноша провинился перед вами своим свойственным барраярцам упорством, прошу вас, не лишайте его удовольствия видеть гостей. Уверяю вас, что моя дружелюбная опека составит для него похвальный контраст с вашей суровостью, и ваш деверь сам смягчит свой нрав.

А вот это уже становится интересным. Похоже, майор решил, что я заперт под замком без сладкого и права переписки? Пусть Иллуми сам выкручивается, а постою за дверью, послушаю. Хоть бы никто их слуг не застал меня в этом деликатном положении - привалившегося к косяку и с любопытным ухом, приложенным к дверной щели.

\- Слухи о моей суровости сильно преувеличены, - сообщает Иллуми голосом до того жестким, что я подозреваю, что он сдерживает смех. - А опеки от вас он не потерпит, ручаюсь.

\- Я бы мог показать ему город, - мечтательно тянет гем-майор, - и моя опека была бы столь куртуазна и ненавязчива, что, уверяю, ваш Эрик не обиделся бы.

Это он зря. После того, как меня выдернули в полицию, словно репку из грядки, умеренная в обычные дни паранойя Иллуми вовсе взлетела до небес. Предложение вывезти меня из дома он, боюсь, сейчас расценивает как посягательство не только на мою невинность, но еще и на безопасность. Однако эти соображения мой Старший оставляет при себе и прибегает, как ему, должно быть, кажется, к неотразимому аргументу:  
\- В романтической куртуазности с вашей стороны Эрик Форберг точно не заинтересован. Он занят.

Увы, безрезультатно.  
\- Барраярцы не так моногамны, как они это утверждают вслух, - назидательно и немного наивно возражает Рау, - поверьте моему опыту. Не знаю, что касается их женщин, но мужчины - точно. Не думаю, что Эрику стоит закрывать все возможности расширить свой круг знакомств только на основании того, что он говорит о барраярской верности...

Ах ты нахал! Клеить меня на глазах... нет, с открытого разрешения моего Старшего! Или у цетов так дела и устраиваются? Детей они выращивают в баночках, невинность тут не в цене, значит, можно и нужно прийти к главе семейства и уведомить, что имеешь желание одолжить его очаровательную младшую родственницу - или родственника - галантно потрахаться на пару вечеров? Я затыкаю ладонью рот, чтобы не расхохотаться. Ситуация настолько смешна, что даже не оскорбительна.

\- Вашему опыту? - переспрашивает Иллуми обманчиво мягко.

\- Вы же знаете, я был в барраярском плену, - судя по голосу, майор не сожалеет, а хвастается. - Твердость духа, мягкость слов и разумный подход оказали впечатление на моего пленителя, прежде желавшего меня убить, и остаток отпущенного нам времени мы провели в нежном согласии.

Соблазнитель барраярцев, с опытом, мать его так! Иллуми отвечает на это недвусмысленное заявление ошеломленным молчанием, и секс-бомба Рау решительно добавляет:  
\- Я не откажусь от борьбы за вашего младшего: он достойный приз, и редкий для этих мест.

Ну все, хватит. Иллуми сейчас или взорвется, или придушит моего галантного ухажера. Хлопаю ладонью по клавише, дверь наконец-то отъезжает в сторону, и я решительно вхожу.

Майор удивленно поворачивается ко мне, быстро окидывает взглядом мою очаровательную физиономию с ободранной щекой и синяком на скуле, и радостное выражение пурпурно-шафранной маски немедля превращается в мрачное.

\- Приветствую вас, Эрик, - наклоняет голову. - Я испросил у вашего Старшего позволения на этот разговор и рад вас видеть. Но неужели я не вовремя? У вас, э-э, усталый вид.  
Свирепый взгляд, которым он стреляет секунду спустя в сторону предположительного домашнего тирана Иллуми, явно обещает разобраться, кто посмел обидеть нежного хрупкого меня.

\- Непредвиденные медицинские процедуры, - почти не греша против истины, сообщаю первое, что приходит на ум. - Я с удовольствием отдохну за чайным столом.

Пока чай закипает, Рау тревожно-сладким, но вполне искренним, тоном уточняет, насколько серьезно мое недомогание. Приходится объяснить, демонстрируя в улыбке все имеющиеся зубы:  
\- Несовместимость с некоторыми здешними лекарствами, любезный гем-майор. Все обошлось, только медики прописали мне курс реабилитации.  
Да уж. Реабилитации. Если бы не позавчерашний наркотик, сегодня над моей шеей и позвоночником так бы не издевались.

\- О, - замечает Рау. - Вам, должно быть, прописали спокойную жизнь и приятные эмоции? Возможно, бодрящий курс прогулок? Надеюсь, что милорд Эйри не запретит вам как-нибудь прогуляться со мной... Я как никто другой могу понять ощущения человека, вынужденного, э-э, выживать в изначально чуждом для него окружении, и готов облегчить вам эту адаптацию в меру моих скромных сил.

Ага, милый майор движется к цели прямо, как танк. На какое-то время мы безнадежно увязаем в разговоре о прелести экзотической архитектуры, гармонии природы и разумности отказа от тихих радостей безмятежности в пользу прелести неких императорских садов, предлагающих долгий список развлечений мне на выбор. Иллуми по неизвестной мне причине не высказывает вслух своего главного опасения - "украдут, убьют, отравят!", - и мне приходится отдуваться за обоих, ссылаясь исключительно на мифические приличия, не позволяющие мне развлекаться в трауре. К сожалению, эту игру я знаю отнюдь не в совершенстве.

\- Но я же не предлагаю вам непристойных развлечений? - улыбка Рау имеет значение, настолько противоположное словам, что и в глазах Иллуми вспыхивает невольный смех. Похоже, бойкий майор считает, что раз речь зашла об официальном разрешении и приличиях, остальное у нас с ним уже сговорено. - Не в моих привычках, - гордо заявляет он, - толкать кого-либо на несообразное. Но грешно молодому человеку, пусть даже и вдовцу, проводить жизнь в четырех стенах, когда вокруг бурлит столичная жизнь...

Меня вдруг осеняет. - А прочему бы вам не пригласить на прогулку нас обоих? - спрашиваю задумчиво и ласково. - Иллуми тоже не помешает изысканный эстетический отдых...

То, что в этот момент Иллуми не пытался отпить из чашки, следует признать щедрой жизненной удачей. Судорожно сглотнув, он ставит ее на столик очень аккуратно.

\- Но, - чуточку растерянно сообщает Рау, - я полагал, что милорд - очень занятой человек, - и, быстро придя в себя, добавляет: - но если вы, лорд Эйри, не против, то я с удовольствием обеспечу вам таковой отдых...

\- Боюсь, что чрезмерная занятость не позволит мне принять ваше любезное приглашение и получить свою долю восхищения формой ясеневых листьев, - наконец, выстраивает фразу Иллуми, - да и Эрику я категорически не советую покидать дом до окончания судебного разбирательства иначе, как в моей компании.

Случайно он заговорил про суд или это подача, которую я должен поймать и передать в нужном направлении, не важно. Ведь любвеобильный майор Рау интересен нам не просто как занятный гость, но как лицо, жизненно необходимое для послезавтрашнего заседания.

\- Спасибо, что позволил мне заговорить на эту тему, Старший, - нарочито опускаю глаза, задумавшись, не выглядит ли это смирение пародией. Надеюсь, нет. - Я ждал твоего позволения обратиться с просьбой к нашему гостю.

\- Я рад буду вам помочь. - Рау ослепительно улыбается. Не иначе решил, что я попрошу его самолично посвятить меня в высокое цетагандийское искусство любви, паршивец.

Чуть подавшись вперед и стерев с лица всякий намек на улыбку, я объясняю серьезно: - Через день наступит мой срок оправдать свое имя перед обвинением. Вы - один из немногих цетагандийцев, кто, кажется, не видит во мне исключительно дикаря и убийцу. Окажете ли вы мне честь произнести это вслух и свидетельствовать в мою пользу, Рау?

\- В присутствии Небес, - договаривает Иллуми негромко явно установленную формулу.

За короткую задумчивую паузу я успеваю насторожиться, а Иллуми - обзавестись хмурой складкой меж бровей, но тут гем-майор степенно кивает:  
\- Это честь - говорить перед Высоким судом. Я готов принести суду свидетельство в том, что видел, знаю и полагаю. Вы небезразличны мне, Эрик, а справедливость - тем более. - Увы, он портит пафосность момента, с улыбкой добавляя тут же: - Надеюсь, когда бремя этих забот будет с вас снято, вы сможете с легким сердцем обдумать мое предложение прогуляться по императорскому саду? И оно не встретит запрета вашего Старшего?

"Кто про что, а генерал - про Устав", как говорится у нас. Но я не отвечаю ни да, ни нет. Поведение Рау по всем статьям нахальное, но, что странно, оно не кажется мне ни оскорбительным, ни опасным. Он забавный собеседник, легкий нравом, он не видит во мне чудовище, и у нас с ним есть общие темы для разговора. Вопрос только в том, не придется ли мне теперь успокаивать моего ревнивца.

\- Я уже сказал, - чопорно сообщает Иллуми, эхом отзываясь на мои мысли, - что я не имею ничего против ваших встреч, пока они не выходят за границы приличий и безопасности моего младшего; но помните, Рау, что мое согласие не означает автоматического "да" из его уст.

Рау, конечно же, понимает, и разумеется, надеется, ведь у нас есть все основания поладить, "из семечка растет цветок, а из симпатии - склонность", и его галантный интерес не посягает ни на чьи права, и на будущее он искал бы не только моего общества, но и моего Старшего, и прочая, и прочая... Через десять минут подобного разговора чайник пустеет и, изящно отправив в рот последнюю крошку печенья, Рау витиевато и ритуально извиняется за навязчивость и просит разрешения откланяться.  
Но на прощание все же делает последний выстрел в цель:  
\- Вы не окажете честь проводить меня, Эрик?

Иду, как того требует долг гостеприимства. В спину летит сухое: «Младший, зайдешь потом ко мне».

Когда меня внезапно хватают за плечи, останавливая посреди коридора - слава богу, никого из слуг в пределах видимости нет, - я дергаюсь. Неужели я недооценил цетагандийскую эротическую безмозглость и этому идиоту Рау пришло в голову в отсутствие моего Старшего сорвать с моих, гм, прелестных уст поцелуй прямо в коридоре?

\- Эрик! - жарким шепотом вопрошает он. - Что с вами произошло? Вы запуганы, я собственными глазами вижу следы рукоприкладства, а теперь вы еще упомянули о медикаментозном воздействии. Как он мог?!

Ох, кажется, я перепутал сказку. Вместо чувственных приключений Востока зрителю предлагается классическая рыцарская история про дракона, паладина и прекрасное создание, томящееся в неволе.

\- Он - кто? - переспрашиваю тупо. - Рау, да вы никак хотите намекнуть, что мой Старший меня бьет?

\- А что я еще могу подумать? - возмущается мой несостоявшийся защитник. Объятия, правда, разжал. И на том спасибо. - Я опасаюсь, что даже этот разговор может вам грозить очередным, э-э, витком воспитательных мер. А вы непохожи на человека, получающего удовольствие от безграничного терпения. Поймите, вы не обязаны выгораживать вашего Старшего... если он так явно преступает свои права. Если дело лишь в том, что вы одиноки и некому за вас заступиться, - хотите, это буду я?

Рау никак не понимает, почему я принимаюсь хохотать. Точнее, ржать, как полковая лошадь. И не в последнюю очередь потому, что его обвинения отображают в карикатурном виде то, что было правдой какие-то пару месяцев назад. Но теперь...  
Цетский рыцарь с копьем наперевес защищает хрупкого и беззащитного барраярского офицера. Лопнуть со смеху можно.  
\- Прошу вас, мыслите логично, майор, - советую я, отсмеявшись. - Если я его не выгораживаю, ваши подозрения фантастичны. Если выгораживаю, значит, я к нему точно неравнодушен, и они - бестактны.

\- А... вы неравнодушны? - слишком точно подхватывает он мою мысль.

\- А это решайте сами, - хмыкаю. - Что до этого украшения, - потираю щеку, - я обрел его стараниями здешних полицейских, из рук которых именно Иллуми меня и освободил. Ваша забота трогательна, но выводы - абсолютно неверны.

\- Это действительно так? - переспрашивает Рау.

Я ручаюсь ему своим словом, и наслышанный о барраярском отношении к этому вопросу майор кивает, а его недоверчивость сменяется облегчением.  
\- Что ж, тогда я желаю вам удачи, - подтверждает он, улыбаясь, - и буду ждать, время от времени напоминая о своем существовании. И вы не стесняйтесь, прошу вас, если аскетическая жизнь затворника вам вдруг прискучит.

\- В этом случае - непременно, - соглашаюсь, доведя, наконец, гостя до выхода. - Благодарю вас за визит, Рау, и за самоотверженное предложение помощи, пусть она и не понадобилась.

После чего спешно возвращаюсь туда, где за столом сидит мрачный Иллуми, катая по блюдцу чашечку и пощипывая со свежепринесенного букета лепестки.

Увы, рассказ о том, как Рау решил меня спасти, облачившись в доспехи и взобравшись на коня (полосатого?) с букетом наперевес, ожидаемого хохота не вызывает. Иллуми избегает глядеть мне к глаза, отворачивается, демонстрируя явную неловкость, словно злится непонятно на что. Он сейчас так неразговорчив, что чуть ли не клещами из него удается вытащить признание: он действительно ревнует меня к майору.

\- У нас ревность - это признак низшей крови, - объясняет Иллуми неохотно, - и для меня внове. Но Рау молод, хорош собою, легконравен... Я не вправе лишать тебя выбора.  
Ну как же, вольготные развлечения приличны на Цетаганде, вдруг и я заражусь подобным легкомыслием? А он не хочет меня никому отдавать, черт возьми! - это он почти выкрикивает.

\- Я слышал из-за двери, как Рау пытался меня просто-напросто одолжить, - признаюсь. - Ты что думаешь, это так лестно? Я, конечно, распутник, как все мужики, но не настолько. К тому же ты мне важней, поэтому гипотетическое случайное "хочу" сдержать ради тебя я всяко сумею. Выбор, ха. Имей в виду, что я выбираю тебя, чудовище, и не смей на это жаловаться.

Ревность... Так и начнешь думать, от какой "низшей крови" он ею заразился. Не надо было мне самому так старательно его ревновать. Похоже, мы слишком сильно меняем друг друга, трансформируем под собственные представления. И от привычного мне подхода к верности и интимной близости моего цетагандийца корежит, как от чужеродного вируса. Смотреть больно. А я, похоже, так незаслуженно сильно страдаю над осколками собственной личности, что никак не желаю той же катастрофы и дорогому мне человеку. Но как этого избежать?  
Определенно, надо поговорить с Нару.

***

Действительно, не проходит и полусуток, как я въезжаю в ворота особняка Нару. Безлистные ветви мягко шелестят по крыше машины, дверь стоит гостеприимно распахнутой.

Телохранитель, сидящий подле меня на заднем сиденье лимузина, бдительно озирается по сторонам. Это необходимая уступка опасениям моего Старшего, и хотя сперва я отбивался от предложения навязать мне вооруженную охрану, благоразумие взяло свое. "Если тебя похитят и ты не сможешь явиться на Высокий Суд", - объяснил Иллуми досадливо, - "я буду не в силах доказать, что не подстроил твоего исчезновения. Мы рискуем проиграть все, даже не вступив в судебную залу". То, что под угрозой окажется и его собственное старшинство в клане, Иллуми не сказал напрямую, но я догадался, и мне стало стыдно за собственное упрямство. Но не сидеть же мне все время дома взаперти, точно девице в башне? В конце концов, мы сошлись на списке разумных мер по моей безопасности - постоянный вооруженный телохранитель рядом, обещание не есть / не пить в общественных местах и не заводить новых знакомств, включенная брошь-монитор... Иллуми еще хмыкнул, что я прямо как его мальчишки: им он тоже подарил такие, но все равно под предлогом забывчивости они вечно стараются не включать следящий приборчик.

Хорошо, что мы с Иллуми оговорили меры безопасности заранее. Мне не пришлось отвлекать Иллуми просьбой и неизбежными спорами, когда я решился на визит к его патрону. Пока неотложная необходимость приковала лорда Эйри к парикмахерскому креслу на несколько часов, я могу распоряжаться своим временем. "Будь спокоен, я уж как-нибудь прощу тебе измену с парикмахерским гребнем и расческой", пошутил я, уходя к себе. Хотя какое там удовольствие - просто завтра он обязан выглядеть безупречно. Я могу лишь радоваться, что моя шевелюра ограничена уставной длиной в полпальца. Но как бы ни были длинны и капризны двухцветные пряди, их нельзя укладывать вечно, и, следовательно, в моем распоряжении только пара часов на разговор.

Надеюсь, я вернусь раньше, чем он зайдет в гостиную и обнаружит там мою записку на комме. Не то, чтобы я непременно хотел сохранить эту поездку в тайне (я уже давно не в тех годах, когда в побеге из дома по секрету от старших есть какая-то привлекательность), но он неизбежно спросил бы, о чем я хочу поговорить. А я еще не решил, что лучше - обидеть его неправдой или расстроить прямотой. Оба варианта хуже.

Нару встречает меня уже знакомой церемонией приветствия, приглашает к столу и ведет беседу ни о чем. Я с грехом пополам поддерживаю оную; талант вести светский щебет в нужном тоне всегда казался мне недостижимым искусством. Слава богу, это длится ровно до того момента, как подают первое блюдо, и слуга бесплотной тенью выскальзывает за дверь, где остался и мой охранник.

\- Приятного аппетита, - разостлав на коленях салфетку, желает Нару. И добавляет с едва заметной усмешкой: - Приступим?

\- Спасибо, и взаимно, - киваю, нацеливаясь вилкой в угощение. - Есть ли темы, на которые у вас не принято говорить за столом?

\- Не думаю, что ты принес сюда одну из них на кончике языка, - отзывается гем-лорд. - Ты ведь пришел, чтобы поговорить со мной о своем ближайшем будущем? О твоих опасениях и завтрашнем суде?

Интересно, это у меня на лбу написано? Киваю.

\- Главное вот что, - замечает Нару. - Необходимо, чтобы завтра представления о тебе как о барраярце вообще уступили место представлениям о тебе как о человеке. И чтобы ты представлял сам, что тебя ожидает. Иллуми успел просветить тебя относительно процедуры?

Совсем немного, как я теперь понимаю. - В основном его поучения сводились к "не дерзи почтенным людям и не лги, впрочем, первое у тебя получается непроизвольно, а второго ты просто не умеешь", - чуть улыбаюсь. - Я могу представить себе наши аналоги, но наверняка в них будет крыться ошибка.

\- Аналоги, - кивает Нару. - Конечно. В критической ситуации - а для тебя предстоящее заседание, несомненно, таково, - человек забывает о логике и действует привычным ему образом. Потому осторожность и сдержанность - твое главное оружие. Потребуются немалые усилия, чтобы переломить предубеждение, невольно существующее в умах.

Усмехаюсь. - Скромность и осмотрительность, я понял.

\- Далее, - воздевает он палец поучающе. - Кроме сторон, свидетелей и судей, в Небесных палатах не может говорить никто. Тебе придется действовать самостоятельно. Отвечать на вопросы, даже самые неприятные. Мой второй совет - избегай говорить "нет". Любой отказ от ответа производит дурное впечатление. Если ты посчитаешь, что дело коснулось чего-то чересчур деликатного, обходи острые углы и пользуйся любой возможностью иносказаний, но не отмалчивайся. И ни в коем случае не лги.

И не собирался. Опасное это дело. Честность - лучшая политика. Правду, ничего, кроме правды... но не обязательно же всю?

\- И напоследок, - Нару отодвигает чашку. - Есть небезопасные моменты твоего прошлого, которые неизбежно всплывут в ходе разбирательства. Например, обстоятельства твоего брака. Никто по доброй воле не поверит в такой рассказ сразу и не станет относиться к тебе лучше, если поверить все же придется. Поэтому обдумай формулировку заранее.

\- Мне тоже ни к чему репутация смиренной жертвы насилия, - признаюсь хмуро. - Говоря витиевато, "полковник Эйри решил заключить со мной брак с целью загладить свою вину за недостойное обращение". Ни слова неправды в этом нет. - И все равно слова горчат на языке. - Черт, этот брак официально признали обе стороны, ваша и наша. Из-за него меня отправили сюда. Не знаю, как в вашей стране, но в нашей закон обратной силы не имеет. И он отнял у меня всю предыдущую жизнь, - замечаю без обиды, просто констатируя факт. - Я могу за это, скажем, требовать юридического возмещения с семьи?

\- Будь ты кем угодно, кроме барраярца, и я бы не колебался с ответом, - постукивая пальцами по столу, отвечает Нару. - Но ты представитель враждебной стороны и пленный. Тут возможна масса вариантов, вплоть до принудительной депортации...

Где были эти добрые люди с их идеями, когда я был согласен освободиться от этого родства ценой собственной головы? А теперь, разумеется, заманчиво все вернуть в состояние как было, а меня отдать полиции, словно мелкого карманника. И дисбаланс выправлен.  
Отворачиваюсь, проглатывая внезапную горечь.

-... И это - лишь один из возможных поворотов; не самый худший, - договаривает Нару..

\- Худший - это обвинительный приговор? - спрашиваю прямо. - И каковы мои шансы?

\- Полагаю, - после долгой паузы, наконец с явным сожалением отвечает, - чуть больше половины, как это ни пессимистично звучит. Ситуация слишком беспрецедентна. Я до сих пор надеялся, что юный Эйри снимет обвинения: этот суд всем сделает только хуже.

\- Всем? - уточняю.

\- Да, - объясняет Нару, - потому что даже если тебя признают невиновным, то к исправлению допущенной ошибки приговорят сына Иллуми.

\- Если не будет найдет тот, кто обманул его? - зачем-то уточняю. И так ясно, что не будет. Полиция убеждена в том, что убийца - это я, другого не ищет и победоносно закрыла бы дело, не выдерни мой Старший меня у них из-под носа. Нанятый Иллуми детектив исправно приносит счета и бумаги, но с подозрениями в адрес истинного виновника и у него негусто. А Высокий суд, как объяснил мне Иллуми, не занимается прозаическим следствием, а исключительно применяет свою небесную мудрость к разрешению семейных споров гем-лордов.

\- Боюсь, что так, - кивает Нару. - Не думаю, что Лерой сможет отделаться отеческим порицанием. Может быть, наказание само по себе и не будет суровым, но на многих перспективах его карьеры можно будет поставить крест. Иллуми на сына рассержен чрезвычайно.

"Значит, ни сыну, ни мне Иллуми так до конца и не простит необходимости наказывать родную кровь", договариваю мысленно. Карьера молодого Эйри, признаться, меня не волнует. Руки-ноги будут целы, в семье останется, и ладно. У кого в молодости не было совершенных по глупости грехов?  
\- А если виновным? - спрашиваю прямо. - Расстреляют или чего похуже?

Нару на секунду отводит взгляд.  
\- У нас не принято мучить перед смертью, - и если это и утешение, то оно слабое. - Но снисхождения тебе не окажут. Война еще свежа в памяти, ты сам это понимаешь.

Рассказывайте мне про цетагандийское милосердие, как же. Ну да не в этом дело. Хуже другое.  
\- И необходимость... исполнить этот приговор тоже ляжет на моего Старшего, так?

\- Не нужно призывать к себе беду, - отвечает Нару сурово. - Никто не может заставить Иллуми стать палачом. Но и вывести осужденного из-под удара Старший не сможет: с того момента, как суд произносит приговор, его абсолютная опека заканчивается.

Не сомневаюсь, что не сможет. Но ведь попробует, как пить дать! Или нет? Я не знаю, что окажется больнее - если он смирится и отдаст меня моей участи или если не станет и попытается пожертвовать собой. И проверять этого не хочу... Я сижу, погрузившись в молчание, и деликатный цет не беспокоит меня вопросами. А если...

\- А если этот преступник... нагло возьмет и сбежит после приговора, не получив по заслугам? - самым легкомысленным тоном интересуюсь, хотя в душе что-то неприятно щемит. - Вина будет на Старшем, и он пострадает?

\- Да ты законник! - Гем смотрит на меня, едва заметно улыбаясь. - Тогда слушай. В случае, если Старший сознательно, - чуть подчеркнув голосом, объясняет Нару, - попустительствует подобному, он может и скорее всего лишится своего статуса за злостное нарушение семейных обязательств и намеренное непочтение к решениям Высокого суда. Если же это происходит против его воли, он выплачивает пеню истцу семейным имуществом и принимает все усилия к отысканию беглеца. И когда отыщет - подвергнет наказанию. Я достаточно подробно объяснил этот теоретический вариант?

Уж не намекает ли он, что исчезни я - главный возмутитель спокойствия, - и всем будет только лучше? От громкого протеста меня удерживает лишь подозрение в том, что старый лорд прав...

\- Совершенно теоретический, - киваю хладнокровно, закрывая тему. - У вас непростые обычаи, милорд. Впрочем, что может быть естественнее для светской беседы за чаем, чем разговор о культуре, обычаях и воспитании. Они такие разные в наших мирах.

\- Да, разница между вами колоссальна, неудивительно, что разряды гремят с завидной регулярностью, обжигая обоих. - Нару берет со стола ножик и принимается чистить яблоко. - Если даже завтрашний суд тебя оправдает, чего я искренне желаю, меня тревожит ваше будущее. Вы уже говорили о нем?

\- Говорили, и не раз, - пожимаю плечами, - никакой определенности. И изрядная доля тревоги.

\- Нет большего ужаса, чем ужас перед неизведанным грядущим, - наставительно комментирует он. - Особенно тем, что будет строиться чужими руками.

\- У меня... довольно болезненный опыт недавнего прошлого, - осторожно. - С чего мне считать, что будущее окажется благосклоннее?

\- Ты переносишь впечатления достаточно короткого периода на долгую жизнь впереди, - чуть грустно улыбается. - Как человек, боящийся потревожить недавно зажившую рану. И я, пожалуй, согласен с Иллуми, которого тревожит твое состояние в этом отношении. Скажи, исчезни завтра все внешние проблемы - и ваша взаимная радость лишилась бы всех пятен?

\- Тогда мы смогли бы решить, как нам жить дальше, - соглашаюсь. - И если в конце концов я встал бы на собственные ноги, нас с Иллуми связывало бы только... чувство, а не забота сильного о беспомощном. Это было бы проще.

\- Независимость обоюдоостра, - замечает гем, отрезая ломтик. - Однако редко равновесна. Упрямства и твердости в тебе чрезмерно, и тебе придется их смирить, чтобы не огорчать Иллуми лишний раз. Заметь как-нибудь на досуге, кто из вас более изменился, и многое прояснишь в расстановке сил.

\- Оба изменились, - мотаю головой, - просто Иллуми вы знали раньше, а меня, к вашему счастью, нет.

\- Я вижу результат, - мягко возражает он, но об эту мягкость можно голову разбить, пытаясь пробиться. - Он желал твоей покорности, а покорился сам. Желал покоя - и радуется тревогам. Не собирался изменять приоритеты - но сейчас семья вправе сердиться на него за пренебрежение. Придется признать, что в лобовом столкновении дикие гены сильнее изысканного набора, - с ноткой грусти. - Ты можешь быть неправ, но Иллуми уступит, памятуя о твоей зависимости и виня себя за нее.

Я сам не заметил, как отставил бокал и принялся вертеть в пальцах вилку. - Но я не хочу его менять. И побеждать его тоже не хочу.

\- Таков недостаток мужского партнерства, в котором роли не распределены изначально, либо претерпевают серьезные изменения, - Нару опять начинает читать лекцию. - Рано или поздно возникает потребность определить, кто же хозяин положения, и в данном случае вы этой ролью перебрасываетесь. Чаще ловишь ты. Как ты ею пользуешься - вопрос отдельный, и я не думаю, что ты намеренно корежишь привычки и черты Иллуми; скорее, подгоняешь под себя, а он уступает, где может. Наоборот, полагаю, то же самое, разве что реже, по причине твоего упрямства.

\- И что же делать?

Отложенное на тарелку яблоко понемногу начинает темнеть.  
\- Вам обоим нужно, наконец, утихомирить инстинкт главенства. После этого накал страстей несколько поуменьшится, и меняться вы станете медленнее, выигрывая время на адаптацию. Политика разумных уступок, через раз, тщательно ведя счет, - хитро улыбается. - Научиться доверяться друг другу - это, пожалуй, главное, что вам с Иллуми следует сделать.

Да, кстати. Если я не хочу вновь сшибиться с Иллуми в споре за то, кто главнее, сильнее и вообще отвечает в нашем - нашем! - доме за безопасность, то мне вероятно, следует поспешить. Я невольно кошусь на хроно, старый лорд замечает этот взгляд, но, кажется, не обижается. Поэтому, откланявшись со всей возможной вежливостью, я добираюсь до поместья Эйри быстро и без приключений.

Иллуми в умопомрачительной новой прическе ("Спать буду на валике", серьезно поясняет он) не оправдывает моих опасений насчет споров и выяснения отношений. Он непривычно тих и спокоен, словно хитрое плетение косы, как сеть, удерживает и вспышки его неукротимой натуры. А может, он просто втайне тревожится за завтрашнее, как и я сам, но ни за что в этом признаваться не хочет. Завтра, в это же самое время, все уже закончится, и эта мысль дергает меня, словно зеленого новобранца перед боем.

Вечер обещает быть тихим, но эту тишину, точно фейерверк, взрывает звонок по комму. Сравнение не случайно, ведь над пластиной комм-пульта красуются физиономия и плечи Фирна, укутанного в столь переливчатую накидку, что впору заподозрить в ней живущую собственной жизнью полуразумную тварь вроде хамелеона. Поистине, от такой красы и ослепнуть недолго.

Я выхожу из кабинета, чтобы не слушать чужой разговор, и разрозненные реплики Иллуми долетают до меня, теряя по дороге половину смысла:

\- Арно?... конкурс на соискание... желаю всяческих успехов... ну почему затворник?... нет, не пренебрегаю удачей... ты же знаешь, что завтра... не до развлечений... да… да... приносит счастье даже тому, кто в нее не верит? смешно... я говорил, что выпала пустая фишка... не знаю... ты и аскета уговоришь... да, спрошу...

Иллуми с озадаченным лицом выглядывает в гостиную. - Послушай, ты предпочтешь провести вечер дома или не откажешься съездить развлечься?

А второе, пожалуй, лучше. Чем накручивать себя опасениями того или иного рода...  
\- Куда? - интересуюсь практично.

\- В игорный дом, - объясняет Иллуми. - Фирн и Арно приглашают нас в компанию. Это не худшее общество на вечер, признаюсь. Хочешь?

В здешнем казино мне быть еще не доводилось, и если экскурсия будет столь же познавательная, что и визит к девочкам пару недель назад - почему бы нет? Я киваю, и, получив мое согласие, Иллуми скрывается за дверью кабинета.

***

Игорный дом уводит посетителя вниз по многочисленным пандусам и лестницам. Зал заглублен в почву, точно огромный амфитеатр, и открывается передо мной уже привычным глазу скоплением живых изгородей, прикрывающих отдельные секции полупрозрачных силовых полей всех оттенков и ажурных мостиков-переходов. Свет идет откуда-то снизу, поэтому вид феерический; на мой взгляд - как в сказках. Полый холм эльфов, наполненный чуждым для человека весельем. Гул голосов едва слышен - ровно настолько, чтобы не создать ощущения пустоты, но голоса однозначно неразличимы. А может, это просто музыкальный фон, имитирующий разговоры?  
Все равно, что идти по кружевам, застывшим под ветром. Изгибистая дорожка расширяется, превращаясь в проход, обрамленный зеленью, и выводит к центральной площади этого мини-города под куполом. Система фонтанов, несколько столиков для желающих отобедать или отдохнуть в ожидании друзей, и негромкий гул слева.

Райская птица Фирн и надменный эстет Арно ожидают нас у столика с напитками. Я тоже получаю свой бокал - "медовый иней", как комментирует Иллуми; он пахнет не медом, а душистым и сложным летним многотравьем, но цвет похож, и тонкие белые то ли звезды, то ли снежинки, попадающиеся в полупрозрачной желтизне, названию соответствуют. Присосавшись в качестве предлога к коктейльной трубочке, я получаю полное право участвовать в разговоре только молчаливым слушателем с поощряющими репликами типа "м-м".

\- Нашему Арно, счастливчику, выпал шанс получить новое покровительство на Эте, и теперь он решает, стоит ли ловить за хвост улетающего феникса, - рассказывает Фирн. - В отличие от тебя, чуть было не отнесшегося к играм с судьбой лениво и безалаберно.

\- Друг мой, - советует Иллуми даже нежно. - Подсластил бы ты себе язык?

\- Мой язык подобен имбирю, - хмыкает Фирн, отхлебнув из своего бокала. - Изыскан, ни с чем не сравним и жгуч даже под слоем сахара. И мой свежий взгляд на вещи порой... гм, кое-кому прочищает мозги.

\- Лучше не смешивать вкус предсказания с подобной остротой, - сдержанно шутит Арно. - Я пожалуй, предпочту игру в камни. И покину вас ради общества мастера.

\- Ставлю на то, что ты не продержишься и десяти ходов, - летит ему уже в спину голос Фирна. Поэт пожимает плечами, то ли приняв ставку, то ли восприняв ее как шутку.

\- Здесь есть большие залы и уединенные кабинеты, - объясняет Иллуми, снизойдя к моему невежеству. - Арно предпочитает испытать свою удачу наедине, чтобы решить, стоит ли ему рисковать переездом из сатрапии в метрополию.

До меня, наконец, доходит, что в этих разговорах все время казалось мне странным. - А при чем одно к другому? Удача за игровым столом и везение в жизни – разные вещи, - удивляюсь. - Да, у нас есть утешение проигравшимся, мол, "не везет в картах - повезет в любви", но это просто шутка, и все это знают.

\- А вы что, просто играете? - изумленно всплескивает руками Фирн. - Ради денег?

\- Денег и азарта, - непонимающе поправляю.

\- Варвары! - необидно, как ни странно, комментирует разряженный гем. - Вы умопомрачительно легко относитесь к жизни, если так.

Иллуми вмешивается. - Азарт и желание выиграть - это понятно, но в игре случайностей столько же, сколько в жизни; играя, ты получаешь возможность увидеть предпосылки будущего и повлиять на них. Считается, что человек играет так же, как живет. Игорный дом не просто пополняет или облегчает наши карманы, но одаривает нас предсказаниями; для этого здесь есть специальные толкователи, помогающие, если надо, понять результат.

\- Так ты привел меня сюда...? - догадываюсь.

\- Чтобы сесть играть с тобою в паре и в предвестии завтрашнего дня выяснить, на что способна наша совместная удача, - серьезно объясняет Иллуми и, подмигнув, добавляет. - Ну и еще чтобы твой счет пополнить, если повезет.

Интересно, во что здесь играют?  
\- Результат я могу тебе предсказать, не садясь за карточный стол,- хмыкаю. - Во всей красе символизма. "Тебя погубит неумелый партнер". Вздор, что новичкам везет.

\- Глупости, - безапелляционно отвергает Иллуми такой вариант. - Только незамутненный стандартными ходами разум может подсказать удачное безумство. Пойдем.

Вопреки опасениям, карточный стол оказывается обычным, а игра - очень напоминающей привычное мне дома звездное таро. И когда последняя сдача ложится на стол, крупье, поклонившись, придвигает к Иллуми на подносе горсть разноцветных кристалликов, служащих здесь, видимо, фишками. Ярких, как горсть драгоценностей из сокровищницы.

\- Мы выиграли, - объясняет Иллуми. - Не сказать, чтоб много, но вполне уютно пополнили карманы.  
Он сгребает с подноса половину в мешочек с эмблемой заведения и смотрит вопросительно.  
\- Ну? Бери. Играли мы вместе, значит, остальное должно побывать в твоих руках.

Я сметаю округлые фишки в горсть, как семечки и, подержав, пересыпаю туда же. Шуршащей и блестящей струйкой камешки размером с абрикосовую косточку ложатся в кошель.

\- Обменяем на деньги при выходе. А эту, - Иллуми засовывает в мешочек руку и наугад извлекает одну фишку, густо-синюю с алыми искрами, - принесем в жертву здешней удаче.

\- Интересный цвет, - сообщаю, поеживаясь совершенно непроизвольно.  
Цвета барраярского флага. Неужели так выкупают меня у моей родины? За несчастную, дешевую фишку? Глупости. Красное с синим - банальная комбинация, и, если на то пошло, самое популярное геральдическое сочетание на Старой Земле. Суеверия. Это экзальтированным дамам пристало гадать на ромашке и искать особый смысл в мокрых чаинках на донышке...

Неожиданно для себя самого быстро нахожу ладонь Иллуми и стискиваю. Мы выиграли. Все будет правильно. Совпадения - сплошь к удаче.


	29. Иллуми

Накануне мы ложимся рано: нервозные мысли, бегущие по кругу, и бессонная ночь - не лучшее подспорье в испытаниях. И утро, холодное и прозрачное, как промытое, приходит своим чередом.

Я прорисовываю черты и линии парадного грима, и это привычное занятие походит на медитацию.  
\- Достаточно, - решаю, прерывая бесконечное усовершенствование достигнутого результата. Да, впереди тяжелейший день, но тянуть время, цепляясь за незначительные мелочи - тлетворная метода. - Попроси подавать машину. А пока прогуляемся до зала предков. Надо взять ритуальные клинки и браслеты.

\- Браслеты? - удивляется Эрик. - Зачем на суде украшаться?

\- А это не украшение, - читаю лекцию на правах Старшего. - Это знак для нас обоих, демонстрирующий не только знаки рода, но также крепость и благородство семейных уз. Цепочками иногда сцепляют младших со старшими, но в официальной обстановке и ненадолго - уж очень неудобно.

\- Чертовски неудобно, - соглашается практичный барраярец. - И совершенно не способствует успеху в драке, разве что они массивные и сделаны как наручи.

\- Массивные, - подтверждаю я. - Стальные, с добавками, весьма тяжелые. Их заказывал еще мой отец, там моя и его кровь.

Эрик слегка морщится. Полагаю, он прикидывает, какие кары обрушились бы на мою голову, стань мой отец свидетелем того, как я надеваю семейное сокровище на руку чужеземного варвара. Следующий за гримасой осторожный вопрос подтверждает мою правоту:  
\- Оно точно для меня? Я все-таки не гем, во мне нет вашей крови, - хуже того, она есть на его руках, но об этом не стоит вслух, - и принадлежу я не к твоей семье, а... тебе самому, но это уже отдельный разговор.

\- Глупости, - возражаю я без запальчивости. - Послушать тебя, так моя прабабка тоже не должна была считаться Эйри? Аутская кровь на человеческую похожа... скажем, как хорошая изабелла на девичий виноград. Но этот разговор тоже на потом.

Пока разговор не сошел на очередную опасную стезю, я, придирчиво осмотрев Эрика, поправляю заколку у воротника. Очень сдержанно, очень благопристойно - так, как нужно.

\- Молодежный стиль или пара минималистских полосок, что ты предпочитаешь?  
Признаться честно, этот вопрос я задаю с замиранием сердца. Но он же должен сам понимать, насколько наличие гем-грима расположит к нему присутствующих.

Эрик чуть дергает щекой, и неохотно поворачивается ко мне боком, предоставляя свободу действий.  
\- Как, по-твоему, лучше? - Он держит себя в руках и спрашивает совета бесстрастным тоном... слишком бесстрастным. - Вряд ли я сойду за молодежь.

\- Прости, - касаясь гладко выбритой щеки, прошу я. Двойная черта совсем невелика и, в некотором роде, несмываема. У меня мелькает дикая мысль: как бы к концу дня под ней ни обнаружился ожог. - Все, идем.

Когда это кончится, будет время загладить каждый шрам, и этот, на щеке, тоже. Ничего нет хуже, чем ждать атаки, не в силах предугадать ход противника. Знакомое чувство азарта кусается под ложечкой, обещая победу.

Тяжелые парные браслеты, серо-голубоватые, матовые, готовы занять положенное им место.

\- Главное - не забыть и не запутаться, - подсмеиваясь, предупреждаю я, защелкивая откидывающиеся створки на своем запястье.

\- Смешно будет, - соглашается Эрик. - Их действительно надо надеть заранее? Ты еще с женой пойдешь разговаривать, формальности выяснять.. Будет ли удобно, если мне придется ходить за тобою? Тебе удобно, я имею в виду.

Волнение заставляет его цепляться за мелочи и быть многословным, мы и в этом похожи.

\- Будет еще смешнее, если я начну тебя приковывать где-нибудь посреди коридора, - фыркаю я, представив картину. - С Кинти разговора не получится, одна сплошная проформа и окончательное сбрасывание шишечек с рапир.

Эрик тихо вздыхает и протягивает руку с таким стоическим видом, словно фамильный знак изнутри покрыт шипами. Я поворачиваю распахнутое украшение внутренней стороной, гладкой, как стекло, и шелковой на ощупь - впрочем, последнее ощущение можно оценить, лишь когда створки сомкнутся на запястье.

\- Покорный младший, - тихонечко язвлю. - Цепь длинна, ты сможешь сохранять видимость независимости.

\- Есть такая поговорка, - усмехается Эрик, - "желания любимых держат крепче цепей". Называть меня покорным - явная глупость, но я твой.

Насколько я - его, не выразить словами, да и стоит ли выражать. Не лучшая идея сейчас целоваться, и приходится отодвинуться, касаясь теперь самых кончиков его пальцев.

\- Прости, - покаянно говорю я. - У меня предчувствие серьезной драки хронически пытается вылиться в эротический эксцесс.

\- Удержимся, - твердо и спокойно отвечает Эрик. - Шутки шутками, но мы позволяем друг другу распускаться только тогда, когда легкомыслие не вредит безопасности.

Я подтверждаю его правоту кивком. Бывают минуты, когда хочется, чтобы Эрик не был настолько рациональным и сдержанным, но сейчас и вправду не до шуток. Или это была как раз шутка, и Эрик меня поддразнил намеком на то, что пару последних недель я чрезмерно настроен на драку?

Странно, но веселье, овладевшее нами, не кажется ни искусственным, ни натужным. Может быть, и вправду судьбу следует встречать смехом, какой бы тяжелой она ни была. А может быть, нам просто хорошо вместе.

Низкая ограда не скрывает буйно разросшийся сад и затейливую крышу, просвечивающую сквозь деревья. Дом справедливости стоит в стороне от шума и блеска столичного центра: пусть скоротечное время со всеми своими приметами не касается его постоянства.

Мы проходим сквозь ворота, настежь распахнутые для всех, и зелено-коричневые стены, просвечивающие между ветками, незамедлительно окружают нас лабиринтом из дорожек, внешне случайных, иногда обманных, но всегда приводящих к верному выбору. Блуждать долго не приходится, мы вскоре выбираемся на площадку, расписанную сложным узором из мелкого гравия и окруженную колкими, благородно сгорбленными соснами. Смирение ради гармонии: обойти, не смяв недолговечного совершенства знаков, столь же хрупких, как и надписи на песке.

Судя по уютной тишине, прерываемой лишь птичьим щебетом да шелестом ветвей, мы приехали первыми, и столкнуться с другими участниками действа нам пока что не грозит.

Эрик смотрит по сторонам, явно поражаясь несоответствию ожидаемого и действительного.  
\- Не так я себе представлял себе здание суда, - замечает он.

Я ловлю колючую упругую ветку и отвожу в сторону, освобождая узкую тропинку.  
\- Обычный и выглядит иначе, - отвечаю. - Когда я был здесь впервые, убедился в том, что справедливость не всегда жестока.

\- Ты меня так ненавязчиво обнадеживаешь, - улыбнувшись, то ли благодарит, то ли мягко поддразнивает родич. - Я бы тоже предпочел для разнообразия добрую справедливость. Жестокой и так хватает.

Прямо перед нашими лицами в воздухе лениво проплывает стая вальяжных рыб. Эрик вздрагивает, и еще раз - когда эта процессия синхронно приобретает окраску от черного до синего, решив передразнить цвет нашей одежды.

\- Это нормально, - успокаиваю я. Рыбья стайка упорно нас преследует, возмущенно надувая украшенные прихотливой бахромой щеки. - Они рассчитывают на подношение, здесь рядом должна быть корзинка.

Вот она. Висит на перилах силового мостика, перекинутого через пруд. Искрошенные хлебцы рыбы на лету снимают с ладоней; Эрик в задумчивости смотрит на их суету и внезапно произносит:

\- У нас в... ну, ты не знаешь это место - через город протекает река. И под большим мостом толпятся жирные карпы вперемешку с утками. Обычные рыбы, - добавляет поспешно, - в воде. Совсем обленились, что птицы, что рыбы. Ведь их никто и помыслить не мог ловить... - и после паузы, которую я не знаю, чем заполнить, заканчивает, поморщившись, - раньше; не знаю, как стало в войну.

Мне так остро хочется его обнять. Его земля дика, но кто может сказать, что она не стоит сожалений, раз сама Цетаганда полила ее своей кровью?  
\- Не следовало бы жалеть, - коснувшись его пальцев и стряхнув остатки пиршества в песок, говорю я, - и ты знаешь, почему, но мне действительно жаль.

Эрик отряхивает ладони, отгоняет особенно требовательную рыбину.

\- Не будем об этом, извини, - говорит он почти смущенно.

Тема и вправду опасная: да, я сопереживаю ему отголоском его же чувств и в то же время не могу испытывать каких-либо сомнений в правоте своей стороны в этой войне. И то, и другое - искренне, не задумываясь. Лучше не вступать на этот скользкий лед.  
Что же, хотя бы о связывающей нас цепи мой барраярец позабыл на время, и оно, пожалуй, к лучшему.

\- Пока мы еще здесь... - заговаривает Эрик, - есть нечто такое, что мне не надо делать категорически? Куда-то смотреть, с кем-то заговаривать, или не снимать шляпы перед входом, хотя шляпы у меня на голове как раз нет?

\- Не иди впереди меня, - пожав плечами, припоминаю. - Не заговаривай, пока не заговорят с тобой, а в общем - просто повторяй за мной.

\- Но хоть пялиться по сторонам ненавязчиво можно? - уточняет он. - Или лучше не надо?

Не только можно, но и рекомендуется. Пусть душа наполнится покоем, у неправого же - страхом и раскаяньем. Как ни дико, сейчас я почти счастлив... и знаю, что все закончится хорошо. Эрика, конечно, оправдают, с Лероем я рано или поздно помирюсь, остальное - дело времени.

Дорожка заканчивается на выложенной резной плиткой площадке, и за легко сдвигающейся в сторону дверью нас встречает легкий гул голосов. Мы все же приехали не первыми, но и не последние: я вижу Рау, яркого из-за режущего взгляд сочетания оранжевого и малинового гем-грима, приветливого и серьезного Нару, - остальные участники действа чуть задерживаются.

Впрочем, мы еще не успеваем закончить положенное приветствие, а Рау - спрятать изумление при виде Эрика с клановыми цветами на лице, как голоса и звуки шагов, приглушенные деревянной дверью, свидетельствуют о прибытии остальных Эйри. Они вступают в зал: Кинти, бледная и решительная, в накидке с явными намеками на печаль и достоинство, если судить по переливам живой ткани, и Лерой в парящем кресле. Сыну явно неловко быть единственным сидящим, и он охотно бы спешился, но передвижение своим ходом спустя десять дней после серьезного ранения врач явно бы не рекомендовал.

Может быть, дело все-таки обойдется? Ведь не враги же мы, в самом деле - и я шагаю к жене и сыну, ощущая страх и неловкость Эрика, но не считая возможным не использовать пресловутый последний шанс.

\- Супруг, - в ответ на мое приветствие склоняет голову Кинти. В ее чистом голосе - звон промороженных до абсолютного нуля льдинок. - Счастлива тебя видеть здоровым и невредимым.

Она меряет меня глазами, скользнув бесстрастным взглядом по руке, по браслету, по Эрику, стоящему за моей спиною. На лице не проступает изумления, но черты словно каменеют. Должно быть, супруга думает о том, чью руку должны украшать фамильные реликвии, и воспринимает мой поступок как жест намеренного оскорбления.

Прощай, несбыточная надежда.  
Я ощущаю, как тают владевшие мною спокойствие и уверенность. Сердце тревожно гремит в груди, приступ внезапной усталости, необоснованной, но от того не менее сильной, накатывает на меня душной волной. Это все-таки война, так или иначе я ее проиграю, и мне нечего сказать людям, из родных перешедших в разряд родственников, не самых любимых притом.

\- Я тоже рад видеть тебя в твоем обычном состоянии, дорогая, - яд, копившийся все это время, все же прорывается. - Надеюсь, судьба не столь жестока, чтобы без конца посылать тебе тревоги и горе.

\- Твой сын выздоровел поистине чудом, за что я благодарна судьбе, - с некоторой мстительностью сообщает супруга. Или я несправедлив и приписываю встревоженной женщине совсем не то, что она хочет сказать, или мне только что прозрачно намекнули на то, о ком я обязан был заботиться все это время.

\- Ты несправедлива к врачам, душа моя, - меряя сына взглядом, отвечаю я. – Это они вернули ему здоровье; правда, лишь оно одно, а чудо даровало бы еще и приличествующее наследнику послушание.  
Что же, вы ведь сами хотели со мной враждовать, умей же теперь принимать последствия своих поступков с достоинством.

\- Я подчиняюсь тебе, мой отец и Старший, - холодно, явно в подражание матери отвечает Лери. - Но перед судом небесных, которого ты так желал, не существует старшинства. Не будем длить наш спор и оставим все на их решение.

Видно, здесь все готовы платить по счетам, и все полагают себя правыми. Двери в зал сейчас раскроются, и сказано уже все.

Благоухающий сладким модным ароматом Рау успевает разглядеть нас обоих поочередно и дергает меня за рукав перед самой дверью.  
\- Что вы с ним сделали, Эйри? - шепотом интересуется он. - Я, право, даже не знаю, кому из вас двоих адресовать этот вопрос.

\- Ну как же, - тоже шепотом отвечаю я, - разве следы настойчивых убеждений не отпечатались на лице моего младшего?

\- Настолько, что теперь его нужно держать на привязи? - парирует Рау, и я усмехаюсь. Такое чувство, словно я - мишень, и все стрелы летят мимо.

\- Не все желающие удостаиваются подобной привязанности, - сообщаю я наставительно. - Вам ли не знать, майор?

\- Знаю-знаю, - машет он рукой, - при нынешних обстоятельствах благоразумие похвально. Скромен, послушен... Эрик, ты ли это?

Дверь распахивается, лишив Эрика возможности ответить, и мы входим в круглый зал, разделенный пополам силовым полем, матово белым и явно прозрачным с той стороны, что обращена не к нам. Кто сейчас занял кресла за этой преградой - не догадаться, не увидеть...

Служитель, поклонившись, приглашает меня пройти на место главы рода, и я делаю было пару шагов, но Эрика тот же служитель придерживает за рукав, и мой барраярец демонстративно поднимает руку.  
Верно. Когда я был здесь в последний раз, я не был Старшим. Браслет приходится отстегнуть, и оставить Эрика рядом с креслом Лероя. Если бы было можно испепелить человека взглядом, мой сын справился бы с задачей.

Я не могу себе позволить ни слова, ни жеста, и иду, всей спиной чувствуя взгляд Эрика. Надеюсь, он не испугается. А я не обману его доверия.

Раздавшийся звук гонга эхом плывет по залу, и приглушенные голоса смолкают, даже шелест одежды стихает как по волшебству.  
\- Высокий суд гем-кланов собрался по просьбе дома Эйри, чтобы вынести решение по истине и справедливости, да ниспошлют нам правосудие небеса, - раздается четкий и безликий голос из-за занавеси, и непонятно даже, мужчина говорит или женщина.

\- Как Старший клана, я прошу разрешить наш спор, - не глядя ни на сына, ни на любовника, произношу я. - И тем спасти семью от раздора.

\- Кто желает принести суду обвинение? - слышится вопрос; кресло Лероя мягко скользит вперед. Эрик не смотрит на него - только вперед, на матовую завесу.

Все время, что Лерой - достаточно спокойно и коротко, следует отдать ему должное, или это заслуга Кинти? - высказывает обвинения, я старательно удерживаю выражение лица в рамках пристойного. Лери можно понять, не так ли? Пусть мысленно я сейчас желаю ему поражения и обещаю все кары небесные, но когда дойдет до дела, я буду скорее грозен, нежели жесток.

Когда голос невидимого секретаря передает слово Эрику, он впервые поднимает на меня взгляд, и тут же отводит, усердно глядя в пол.  
\- Я не имею никакого касательства к покушению на жизнь сына моего Старшего, Лероя Эйри, - ровным голосом говорит он. - Я не нападал на него сам, не поручал это сделать никому другому и не высказывал никогда подобного пожелания ни в чьем присутствии. Я не знаю, кто это сделал, но желаю лишь одного: чтобы преступника покарал суд, человеческий или небесный. И даю в том мое слово.

Кинти кривит губы, и я знаю, что она имеет в виду - много ли веры слову дикаря.

\- Я поручусь своим семейным именем, - произношу ритуальную фразу, - что мною движет только желание справедливости и что я беспристрастно убежден в невиновности моего младшего, Эрика Форберга д'Эйри.

\- Выслушаем того, кому говорить первым позволяет старшинство, - в голосе мне просто слышится сухая ирония или она там есть на самом деле? - Достопочтенный лорд Эйри, что посеяло семена раздора в твоем доме?

Хороший вопрос... и солгать невозможно.  
\- Брак моего брата, - отвечаю, не кривя душой. - Это была неожиданная перемена.

\- Он был неподобающим или всего лишь неожиданным?  
Тональность голоса чуть меняется. Словно спросил кто-то другой, более мягко настроенный.

\- Неожиданным, - стараясь говорить спокойно, замечаю я. - Мой брат, да будет его посмертие тихим, всегда с уважением относился к вопросам крови.

Ох, по тонкому льду... а если треснет? Лерой еле заметно хмурится. Вопросы законности брака его явно сейчас волнуют меньше всего прочего, но я не успеваю понять, хорошо это или плохо, подгоняемый следующим вопросом.

\- Так кровь рода Эйри приняла новое родство или пролилась из-за него? - уточняет невидимый обладатель голоса.

\- Приняла, - обмерев душой, отвечаю. - Мой сын считает, что и пролилась тоже - а я, увы, не способен убедить его в обратном.  
А был бы способен - не стоял бы тут, умирая от ужаса.

\- Почему ты уверен, что это не так, Старший? - пожалуй, электронные фильтры изрядно потрудились, убирая из этого вопроса иронию. Я понимаю, что вот он - главный вопрос. А действительно, почему?

\- Потому, что это был бы бесполезный, глупый и опасный для Эрика поступок, - с крайней осторожностью отвечаю я, обдумывая каждое слово. - Но моя убежденность основана еще и на том, что Эрик ни при каких обстоятельствах не причинил бы мне боли, используя третье, не относящееся к делу и, по большому счету, беззащитное лицо.

\- Твою убежденность питает твое же мнение о чувствах и разуме нового родича? - перефразирует голос судьи. - Спасибо, лорд Эйри, ты был услышан.

"Вот проклятье!" - думаю я, садясь. Впрочем, если мое мнение будет подкреплено мнением Нару? Поможет ли это делу?

Небесные принимаются за выставленных сторонами свидетелей - два от защиты, два от обвинения. По традиции время Высокого суда драгоценно, как минуты, отмеряющие движение солнца по небосводу, поэтому каждому из свидетелей задается ровно по три вопроса - помимо окончательного и короткого, какую из сторон они считаю правой. За силовым полем не видно чаши с жребиями, но я знаю, что она там есть - и отвечать первым выпадает Рау, который, выйдя вперед, выглядит среди переливающихся мозаичных стен так же органично, как орхидея, пестрая и нахальная, в прическе Пела.

\- Хенн Рау, - произносит голос, который я понемногу начинаю ненавидеть от страха, и майор, стоявший до того в расслабленной, хоть и сдержанной позе, выпрямляется. Выправку воевавшего человека не скроешь. - Почему вы решили свидетельствовать за обвиняемого?

\- Произнести правду перед лицом небес - это честь. - Рау едва заметно склоняет голову. - А Эрик Форберг кажется мне достойным человеком. Он не лгал ни мне, ни при мне, и держался хорошо. Я неплохо знаю барраярцев и их привычки, и я склонен ему верить.

Я затаиваю дыхание. Пусть я терпеть не могу наглеца, пусть я неприглядной хитростью заманил его в зал суда, но если он скажет то, что заставит Небесных поверить, и если вес его слова склонит нужную чашу...

\- Среди барраярских привычек есть и привычка убивать цетагандийских подданных, - усмешка в голосе слышна отчетливо. - Предпочтительно - холодным оружием. Что заставляет вас доверять не общему опыту, но конкретному человеку?

\- Я позволю себе высказать суждение, основанное на фактах, высокие лорды, - отвечает Рау. Кажется, он немного освоился, поборов первоначальную робость. - На войне барраярцы резали глотки нашим, но всегда бравировали этим. Я не вижу в этом человеке трусости. Вина или невиновность - это дело небес, но храбреца от малодушного я отличить сумею.

\- Будь обвиняемый вашим родственником, вы приветствовали бы это родство? - интересуются из-за бледного сияния. Как же точно эти вопросы попадают в цель.

\- Я бы, безусловно, отказался, чтобы дети моего рода несли дикую кровь. Но был бы не против иметь его в приятелях или в клиентах моего клана, - пожимает плечами майор.

Время последнего вопроса, и я снова вспоминаю, как дышать.

\- Вы отдаете свой голос за или против виновности Эрика Форберга д'Эйри?

\- Я считаю, что он не виновен и не совершил того, в чем его обвиняют, - говорит Рау твердо.

\- Достаточно, - останавливает голос. - Вы можете быть свободны, Хенн Рау.

Следующий жребий достается Эрни. Словно кто-то намеренно решил перетасовать колоду карт. Мой домашний врач выходит вперед, не скрывая трепета; он не гем-лорд, стоять здесь ему не случалось, и даже врачебный цинизм не спасает его от опасливой настороженности, звучащей в каждом слове стандартной клятвы, в коей по сути нет нужды - кто рискнет лгать здесь, навлекая на себя ярость высших сфер?

\- Нам известно, что вы давно являетесь семейным врачом дома Эйри, - спокойно и твердо заявляет голос. - Лечили ли вы обвиняемого, когда и от чего?

\- Эрик Форберг потребовал от меня множества трудов, - охотно отвечает Эрни. - Он попал в дом Эйри в достаточно скверном состоянии, которое позже еще усугубилось. Осколочное ранение позвоночника. Попытки суицида. Травма головы; контузия, - словно зачитывает медицинский отчет. - Общее инфекционное заболевание на фоне нервного истощения - последнее совсем недавно, пациент был выписан две недели назад. Господин Форберг доставил нам много хлопот, - признается то ли со смущением, то ли с гордостью.

\- Таким образом, уже находясь на Цетаганде, в браке и в доме Эйри, ваш пациент пытался покончить с собой и страдал лихорадкой? - чуть удивленно. - При каких обстоятельствах?

\- Лихорадка была именно следствием, - объясняет Эрни. - Следствием очередной попытки суицида господина Форберга. Ослабленный иммунитет наложился на психосоматические эксцессы, сперва Форберг пытался застрелиться, потом - объявил голодовку. Лишь когда милорд Эйри распорядился не удерживать его больше силой, Форберг начал постепенно выздоравливать.

\- Удержание от попыток умереть, едва не ставшее причиной смерти? - в голосе слышно удивление и намек на иронию. - Вы посоветовали своему нанимателю прекратить арест и сопутствующие процедуры?

Похоже, что сидящий за силовым полем очень хорошо представляет себе, как выглядело это удержание, и примерно представляет реакции участников.

\- И моя личная квалификация, и умения моего персонала достаточно высоки, чтобы жизни Эрика Форберга ничто не угрожало, - решительно открещивается Эрни. - Но да, милорд Иллуми был поставлен в известность.

\- И что же, - следует вопрос, - в чью пользу вы отдаете свой голос?

\- Учитывая неуравновешенность обвиняемого... - явно размышляет Эрни. - Да, милорды. Я полагаю, что Форберг может быть виновен, в особенности если учесть, что попытке убийства, насколько мне известно, предшествовала ссора.

\- Свидетель свободен, - и Эрни отпускают, приглашая уже лорда Нару.

Милорд, получив право высказаться, выглядит поразительно спокойным. Впрочем, он бывал в этом зале чаще, чем кто бы то ни было из присутствующих, кроме судей, разумеется.

\- Лорд Нару, как давно вы впервые увидели Эрика Форберга и каким было ваше впечатление?

Нару опирается на резной золотистый поручень, ограждающий свидетельское место.

\- Мой воспитанник привез Эрика с неофициальным визитом, - отвечает он, мягко и не торопясь, но так, что перебить его немыслимо. - Мне и самому, признаться, было в немалой степени любопытно узнать, что за человек вошел в клан Эйри, и что по этому поводу делать семье - радоваться или огорчаться. К окончанию нашей беседы я склонился к первому. При множестве недостатков, неизбежных для барраярца, Эрик оказался достойным молодым человеком, имеющим представление о культуре и чести, - в тоне милорда непоколебимая уверенность. - Он отказался от идеи самоубийства, и более того - не принял жизни Иллуми, когда тот предложил ее в качестве расплаты за насилие, причиненное в ходе лечения. Это, наравне с обоюдным стремлением столь разных людей найти общий язык, я воспринял как чудо.

Кажется мне, или Кинти бросает на моего покровителя ненавидящий взгляд?

\- По вашему мнению, Форберг сильно привязан к своему Старшему, и что его привязывает, если так?

\- Привязан? - чуть удивленно переспрашивает Нару, и сам же отвечает. - Да, безусловно. Человеку, всю сознательную жизнь проведшему под властью вассальной клятвы, невозможно жить без таковой. Отнимите у Форберга его верность, и все начнется снова: отсутствие ориентиров, желание смерти. Если такое случится, это будет катастрофой, и я очень сомневаюсь в ее благополучном исходе.

\- И вы полагаете, что этот барраярец находит для себя нормальным служение гем-лорду? - осведомляются из-за занавеса.

\- Я полагаю, что эти категории уже потеряли для него большую часть актуальности, - не дав сбить себя с толку, произносит Нару со всей возможной твердостью. - Эрик Форберг служит Иллуми Эйри, это личная клятва и личные обязательства, имеющие мало отношения к происхождению и гражданству.

\- Так ваш голос отдан в защиту Форберга? - резюмирует голос.

\- Именно так. Я не верю в виновность того, кого депортировал Барраяр, - подтверждает Нару и усмехается, услышав стандартную благодарность.

Как же мне огромно и незаслуженно повезло с наставником...

\- Свидетель обвинения Риз Эстаннис, - объявляет голос. Я едва успеваю удержать лицо. Что за проклятье. Риз ничуть не изменился - он все так же дороден, уверен и сыт. Понимает ли он, во что ввязался?

\- Вы знали покойного Хисоку Эйри, - раздается в зале. - Что, по вашему мнению, послужило причиной его скоропалительного брака?

\- Юридическая, э-э-э, двойственность ситуации, милорды, - отвечает Эстаннис с готовностью.- Полковник узнал, что инопланетники, воспитанные не в наших правилах, могут незаслуженно счесть малый грех большим, и как мог позаботился о сохранении доброго имени семьи. - Риз делает паузу, полную намека, и поясняет: - ...сомнительное сожительство, высокий суд. Которое могли счесть принуждением.

\- А оно было таковым в действительности? - в вопросе звучит прохладный интерес. - Как его расценивали вы?

\- Не думаю, что было, - пожимает плечами Риз. - Для человека знатного рода и привлекательной внешности в принуждении необходимости нет. Но формально полковник сделал свой выбор среди людей, от него зависимых. Впрочем, меня это не касалось. Да простит меня высокий суд, я мало обращал внимание на аборигена, живущего в комнатах Хисоки для его развлечения.

\- Подсудимый был покорен полковнику Эйри? - спрашивает судья настойчиво. - Вы слышали или знали о каких-либо попытках Форберга отомстить своему будущему мужу?

\- Нет, - Риз качает головой. - Ничего подобного я не слышал, а услышал бы - удивился. Полковник славился своим умением укрощать диких строптивцев.

Щеки у Эрика горят от стыда и унижения. Я не могу на это смотреть.

\- Вы полагаете обвиняемого виновным?

\- Я не могу быть столь самонадеянным, чтобы даже для себя выносить решение о его виновности, но скорее да, - отвечает Эстаннис уклончиво. - Барраярцы - мстительные дикари; я знаю этого не ближе других, но что мне дает основание думать, что он отличается от прочих?

\- Голос свидетеля был услышан, - доносится из белого света. Сейчас начнется самое мучительное: неизвестность, на которую уже ничем не повлиять.

\- Свидетели равно убедительны, - наконец, говорит небесный. - Равны и истец с ответчиком. И доказательств нет.

Все мы молчим, ожидая вердикта, мучительная дрожь нетерпения терзает душу, но когда силовое поле становится ослепительно ярким, а ровный голос, не допуская ни единой эмоции, выносит приговор, я в несколько первых секунд не могу осознать услышанного.

Право справедливого решения отдано клинкам? Суд желает, чтобы мой наследник и Младший сошлись в поединке?

Густой, малиновый звон гонга все еще звучит у меня в ушах, я перевожу взгляд с сына на любовника, и как никогда близок к тому, чтобы оскорбить величие небесных.  
Они с ума сошли? Лерой едва встал на ноги, Эрик только исцелился от своей прежней воинственности...

\- Милорды, - пытаясь за спокойствием интонаций укрыть охватившую меня панику, прошу я. - Не покушаясь на ваше решение, я просил бы предоставить обоим спорящим право выбрать себе представителей.

\- Мы сожалеем, Старший Эйри, - с печалью, но непреклонно отказывает мне небесный. - Тому, кто желает защитить свою правоту, не нужно посредников. Вы пожелали получить решение Высокого суда, Эйри, и вы его слышали.

Лерою драться с Эриком. Несовершеннолетнему раненому с едва оттаявшим от превратностей войны барраярцем. Это недопустимо.  
\- Мой сын болен, условия не равны и незаслуженно оскорбительны для обоих... Дайте хотя бы отсрочку, требуемую для выздоровления, милорды!  
Мольбы звучат жалко, но что, кроме молений, остается человеку, боящемуся равно за обе враждующие стороны... Лишь последняя крайность - открытое неповиновение, и я решаюсь.  
\- Мой сын не может держать в руках оружия; я запрещу ему драться.

\- Между запретом отца и небесной волей - пропасть отчаянья, - как ни удивительно, гнева в этой сентенции нет. - Не подталкивайте туда своего наследника, лорд Эйри. Храните спокойствие. Правота даст одному из ваших родичей нужные силы.

\- Мой отец и Старший, - Лерой произносит формальную формулу обращения, но его голос чуточку дрожит, - под этими сводами старшинство утрачивает силу, и все же я почтительно прошу тебя взять обратно твой запрет, чтобы я не огорчал тебя его нарушением. Я своим клинком отстою правосудие.

Я смотрю на сына так, что в лучшие времена мальчик прикусил бы язык на полуслове, но сейчас все не так, сыновняя покорность уступила упорству, и мой взгляд Лери встречает своим, сумрачным и твердым. Он тоже Эйри не только по имени, и сейчас я об этом сожалею всей душой.  
Я, растерявшись, смотрю на Эрика, и он не выдерживает первым.

\- Милосердия, милорды! - и мне на секунду кажется, что этот гордец сейчас упадет на колени. - Неужели, чтобы доказать, что я не ударил мальчика ножом, я должен поднять на него меч?  
Мы сражаемся не мечами, а парными кинжалами - но этого мой барраярец вправе не знать.

Сказанное им даже не удостаивают внимания, но тут серебристым росчерком лезвий прорезает застывшую тишину обычно мягкий голос моей жены.

\- Милорды, - почтительно и твердо обращаясь к белому сиянию, говорит она, - единственным желанием, что привело меня сюда, было желание справедливого суда. Я не могу запретить своему сыну сражаться и не могу просить вас о большем милосердии, чем уже проявленное, но... неужели нет способа защитить истину, уменьшив влияние случая и телесной силы?

\- Чета Эйри, едина ли ваша просьба? - осведомляются у нас. Глаза Кинти непроницаемы, безмятежная зелень уступила тревожной тени, прячущейся меж ресниц.

\- Да, - отвечаю я немедля, и подтверждение Кинти не запаздывает ни на секунду.

\- Согласие в семье - первая и главная основа справедливости, - словно читая с листа, произносит один из судей. - И если вы желаете только этого, небеса осенят вас милостью, слишком большой, чтобы быть повторенной.  
Говоря без пафосной вычурности, эта просьба - единственное, в чем нам пойдут навстречу, но облегчение так велико, что я не задумываюсь ни о причинах перемены мнения судей, ни о том, как же в таком случае будет решено дело.

Прислужник, подозванный с той стороны зала, выслушивает произносимый вполголоса приказ, исчезает и появляется вновь: с чем-то, что я вначале принимаю за сгусток пламени, что, конечно, невозможно. Нечто горящее перетекает, трепещет, шевелится, потом поднимает узкую голову и зевает, сверкая алмазным блеском острых, как иглы, зубов.

Дракон. Я слышал о нем не раз, вижу же впервые: изумительно точный инструмент выявления истины и покарания лжецов. Драконы пожирают сердца обманщиков: так говорят, и сейчас эти слова не кажутся мне ни сказкой, ни метафорой.

Ожившая легенда ощутимо нервничает - кольца хвоста свиваются, чуть топорщится чешуя, он недоволен, словно бы служитель его разбудил не вовремя.  
Но Лерой, выслушав приказание, протягивает руки и берет дракона спокойно, и тот сразу утихает, опускает гребень, хотя хвостом бьет по-прежнему.

Я всем сердцем верю, что Лерой неправ; значит, я должен сейчас ожидать и надеяться, что вот-вот раздастся возмущенный визг оскорбленного обманом драконьего достоинства. Но я не могу. Да и кто бы мог на моем месте. Меня окатывает одновременно страхом и стыдом. Неужели все-таки?.. Но ведь Эрик не мог, просто не мог!

Рептилия сворачивается особенно изысканным узлом, а тяжеловооруженная пасть раскрывается в немом крике, и меня пробивает ледяным потом. Крик дракона смертелен, и будь испытание направлено на меня - его можно было бы счесть проваленным. А может статься, именно так и обстоят дела, ведь в этом зале важен каждый вздох, каждое мельчайшее выражение лица. И лишь когда Лерой заканчивает отвечать на вопросы о том кошмарном вечере в доме Табора и сдает дракона на руки служителю с явным вздохом облегчения, я перевожу дыхание. Ведь все это время я судорожно пытался не броситься к нему и не выхватить опасный детектор лжи.

Но как он ухитрился?! Убедил себя, как в детстве убеждал в головной боли няньку, себя самого и половину семейства разом? Я смотрю на Эрика почти беспомощно. А ведь мы проигрываем, младший мой.

Впрочем, паниковать рано. Эрик еще не сказал своего слова.

Служитель подносит перетекающее холодное пламя барраярцу, сливает в подставленные ладони... и дракон, внезапно и стремительно изогнувшись, злой змеей обвивает запястья и, все так же молча, кусает. Эрик вскрикивает, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли, и все присутствующие смотрят на то, как золотой пламенный зверь взвивается в воздух и улетает - по-прежнему молча.

Я перевожу взгляд с ошеломленного Эрика на Нару, рассказывавшего мне когда-то, что это создание в руках виновного должно кричать, оповещая мир о творящейся несправедливости, но... чтобы оно срывалось в полет? Что это значит?

Эрик рефлекторно сует прокушенный палец в рот, а я чувствую себя, как человек, со всего маху врезавшийся в стеклянную стену, что внезапно выросла на пути: грохот, блеск, и в тишине звенящим шорохом осыпаются осколки.

\- Испытание окончено, - звучит ледяной голос, который я ненавижу всем сердцем. - Он виновен.

Эрика словно подбрасывает пружиной.  
\- Жизнью клянусь - я этого не делал!

Во имя всего святого, если Эрик сейчас усомнится в правоте Небесных - это будет поводом для немедленной кары.  
\- Тихо! - слишком громко и слишком грубо командую я. Не до церемоний, и Эрик замолкает, с почти слышимым лязгом сомкнув зубы. - Лерой, ты удовлетворен?

Эрик смотрит на меня неотрывно, от этого по жилам словно льется кипяток, и одними губами, но совершенно ясно говорит:  
\- Иллуми. Я не делал этого.  
Все потом. Я знаю, что он невиновен: не логикой, но всем собою. И те крохи стыдных сомнений, что никак было не изгнать усилием воли, исчезают, как песок, вымытый из-под век слезами.

Лерой сперва неуверенно, потом широко улыбается, непроизвольно, не в силах удержать облегчение и восторг.  
\- Я же говорил, отец.

\- Высокий суд позволит мне самому избрать наказание для... - я не могу заставить себя высказать то, против чего протестует вся натура, - признанного виновным?

\- Да, это дело семьи, Старший, - объясняют мне с легкой снисходительностью. - Пусть наказание будет милосердным и справедливым. Справедливость - дело мужчины, милосердие - женщины. Решение предоставляется вам обоим, супруги Эйри, и если в вашей семье погасло пламя раздора, докажите это.

Отсрочка приговора. Промокшая от пота одежда неприятно липнет к спине, когти невидимых кошек скребут по душе.

\- Благодарю, - говорю я так сдержанно, как только могу. Я боюсь шевельнуться, чтобы хрупкое равновесие угасающей надежды не обрушилось тут же. - Решение может быть принято в стенах семейного дома?

\- В течение трех дней, лорд Эйри, - соглашается судья. - Если через три дня не произойдет то, что должно, мы возьмем решение в свои руки.

«А вот этого», - думаю я во внезапной вспышке злобы и ясности, - «этого не будет».


	30. Эрик

Я стою, глядя на происходящее с каменной неподвижностью статуи и загнанным в самую глубь рассудка безмолвным паническим воплем: "что пошло не так и что делать?!" Начиная с простейшего - что мне делать сейчас: стоять на месте с руками за спиной и ждать конвоя либо благодарить судей за милость, что они не решили испепелить меня на месте? Иллуми, не глядя на меня, скрывается в какой-то боковой дверце. Должно быть, пошел выяснять у судей за белым светом, как теперь обязан поступить он сам.

За плечом раздается тихое покашливание. Оборачиваюсь и вижу Рау, смущенного и ошарашенного.  
\- Эрик, я искренне сожалею... проклятье, как глупо звучат соболезнования. Но я вправду сожалею.

\- Спасибо, - киваю. У рыцаря на полосатом коне тоже изрядно пришибленный вид. - Спасибо, что верите мне, Рау.

\- Я вам верю, - шепотом уверяет. - И... не теряйте надежды. Ваш Старший что-нибудь придумает, знать бы, что именно... но леди Эйри наверняка пойдет ему навстречу. Ведь наследник жив. Вряд ли наказание будет, эээ... непереносимым.

Леди Эйри была непреклонна все эти дни, откуда теперь взяться шансу на чудо? Если она и уступит супругу хоть в чем-то, то возьмет за это сторицей. При этой мысли я передергиваюсь. Лерой - законный наследник, мать защищает исключительно его позиции, я - отвратительная помеха в их семейном счастье, и мне стоит рассчитывать только на худшее. Пустота, бессмысленность, дурацкое ощущение неприкаянности, растущее с каждой минутой. "Я же говорил, что твоя планета только и мечтает меня сожрать".

Вижу из-за плеча Рау, как вернувшийся Иллуми заговаривает с женой и сыном, старательно пытаясь не глядеть им в глаза. Кинти смотрит с нескрываемым торжеством, во взгляде Лероя радость, а Иллуми... под гримом не видно, горят ли у него щеки. Непохоже на радостное воссоединение семьи. А что будет, если мой упрямый Старший ошибется в споре?

Мне не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя. А впрочем....  
\- Мне предстоит пара дней неприятного бездействия, пока они не примут решение, - вздыхаю. - Скажите, ваше предложение прокатиться... все еще актуально? - Я не свожу внимательных глаз с озабоченной, сочувствующей пурпурно-желтой физиономии.

Рау поднимает брови и едва заметно улыбается.  
\- Вы полагаете, я могу воспользоваться разрешением вашего Старшего, полученным с таким трудом?

Слава богу. Майор демонстрирует больший интеллект, чем можно было бы ожидать... Откладываю возможность аварийного выхода в дальний уголок памяти и киваю.  
\- Надеюсь, - отвечаю пока обтекаемо. Мысли у меня в голове мечутся с сумасшедшей скоростью. Должен я ждать помощи Иллуми или... бежать, не ожидая невозможного? Или бежать, несмотря на эту помощь, но не желая получать ее такой ценой? - Но должен буду и сам уточнить. Вы позволите вам перезвонить?

Проверяю комм; да, номер там есть. При этом с удивлением замечаю, что палец не с первого раза попадает на нужные кнопочки. Да что за черт? И неужели это я сговариваюсь о побеге из дома с галантным кавалером? Тьфу. Иллуми меня убил бы, если бы узнал. Впрочем, если я этого не сделаю, вот тут-то ему и придется меня убить...

Рау отступает в сторону, и вовремя. Мой Старший аккуратно берет меня за предплечье; ну хоть ненужных церемоний с пристегиванием браслета избежали. - Идем.  
Тянусь за ним, как нитка за иголкой. Иду к машине, отстав на полшага, и искоса поглядываю на Иллуми. Как он - своим родным, так и я ему боюсь взглянуть в лицо. Что, если он поверил в мою виновность?

Колпак машины опускается, отсекая звуки внешнего мира. В салоне тихо и обычно, будто и не случилось ничего. Иллуми словно стекает по сиденью, полузакрыв глаза, и ловит мою руку, сжимает ладонь. А потом просто притискивает меня - больно - и, обняв, сидит, не шевелясь.

Скребущее ощущение на сердце остается, но одной болью - меньше. Он верит мне. Не верил бы - не обнял.  
Надо ли говорить что-то... что?

\- Что это была за штука? - спрашиваю я непоследовательно, вспомнив странную тварь, зачем-то укусившую меня за палец. И воздеваю укушенное как иллюстрацию к непонятному вопросу.

\- Дракон, - коротко отвечает вдруг Иллуми с такой ненавистью, что от нее устаешь, как от боли, моментально. - Эрик. Не бойся, я... придумаю что-нибудь.

\- Не боюсь, - спокойно и предельно ровно объясняю. - Я думал, драконов не бывает... Он ядовит, или как? - Если и да, выдавливать ранку и прижигать палец, как после змеиного укуса, поздно.

\- Этот - бывает. Он - не просто игрушка для любителей легенд, а фаст-пента в чешуе и гребне, - глухо отзывается Иллуми. - Нет, не ядовит, он просто криком выедает сердце. А мое и без крика чуть было не разорвалось.

Детектор лжи, вот эта тварюшка? Плохи мои дела.  
\- И что теперь? - задаю я самый бессмысленный и самый неотложный вопрос.

\- Ничего хорошего, это точно. - Иллуми морщится. - Все зависит от решения Кинти. Судьи сказали "милосердие на ее усмотрение" - значит, самое мягкое из возможных наказаний выбирает она.

\- А к чему меня могут присудить? - настаиваю, почти принуждая моего Старшего к неприятному ответу.

\- От генной модификации и снижения статуса до слуги, - крайне неохотно отвечает он, - до заключения и каторжных работ. На ссылку я бы не рассчитывал. Но я намерен тебя выкупить, неофициально, - добавляет он торопливо.

Интересно, почему не прозвучало "до казни"? Действительно ли мой поступок не тянет на высшую меру или Иллуми старается меня оберегать от предельного страха? Зря. Смерти я давно отучился бояться, а вот "генная модификация" звучит хуже. Я не столь необразованный варвар, чтобы не суметь это выражение перевести мерзким словом "мутация", и не столь просвещенный эстет, чтобы не содрогнуться при этой мысли от омерзения.

Иллуми расценивает мое молчание как неуверенность. - Ничего, младший, - бодро усмехается он. - Родичам есть что потребовать, но мне есть что предложить - договоримся... я надеюсь. К завтрашнему вечеру я успею подготовить им пару сюрпризов, - тихо добавляет мой Старший, и руки, обнимающие меня, вновь ожесточаются. - Все перемелется; верь мне.

Сутки. У меня есть максимум сутки, чтобы разобраться, как поступать. И, возможно, выбрать решение, за которое я сам себе буду противен. Я спрашиваю осторожно и безнадежно:  
\- Что именно?

\- Да разве не ясно, - Иллуми спокойно пожимает плечами. - Я хочу твою жизнь, она - Старшинство Лери. Обмен вполне равноценный. Я тут внезапно понял, что никогда не хотел быть Старшим.

Мороз по коже.  
Собираешься отдать то, что составляло тридцать лет твоей жизни, за мою шкуру? И намерен в дальнейшем подчиняться мальчишке, вчетверо моложе тебя самого, которого искренне считаешь неправым и на которого смертельно разозлен? Который меня ненавидит и видит во мне убийцу? Ведь новому Старшему клана Эйри придется отдать в подчинение и меня... зависимого, низведенного до положения слуги. Как ему будет удержаться и не воспользоваться таким рычагом давления на некогда властного отца?  
Нет. Я не позволю тебе заплатить ту же цену, что и я сам полгода назад, не надейся. Обойдемся без жертв.  
Теперь стратегия мне уже ясна, осталась одна тактика.

Я бормочу что-то бессмысленное и успокаивающее - об отдыхе, об обеде, о том, что стоит закормить неудачу, - и даже получаю утешающий поцелуй в уголок рта, на который отвечаю настоящим. Иллуми целует меня жадно, горькими губами, вцепляется, как утопающий в доску, убеждает "не отдам". Возможно, в глупой надежде, что наша близость отгоняет беду. Увы, это не так.

Способностью сдерживать беду обладают разве что ловкие юристы, и Иллуми, едва торопливо перекусив, с видом виноватым и озабоченным одновременно, уединяется с Дерресом в кабинете на добрых пару часов. Я же, ссылаясь на головную боль - а не вру, виски действительно стянуло - отправляюсь в свои комнаты. Полежать.

Мне надо отсюда смываться. Бежать, пока он не швырнул на весы все, что имеет, спасая то, что не стоит такой цены. При этом я прекрасно понимаю, что это дорога в один конец. И спокоен. Спокойствием покойника. Анестезия, под которой ампутировали почти все, что составляло сейчас мою жизнь.

Кровать остается нетронутой, зато в информсети комма я погружаюсь с головой и вскоре выныриваю оттуда с добычей. Гражданский космопорт находится в здешней... сказал бы, "провинции", но я так и не удосужился разобраться в политической географии Цетаганды. Объявленные пассажирские рейсы в сторону ближайшего соседнего государства - Комарры - уходят каждые несколько часов. Наверняка на одном из них найдется место для нетребовательного пассажира.

Как далеко мне надо улететь, чтобы у Иллуми не было оснований беспокоиться за мою безопасность? Достаточно ли покинуть Цетагандийскую империю? Что, если Иллуми придется объявить меня в розыск? Хотя он, кажется, говорил, что Высокий суд и его производные вся остальная галактика считает здешним внутренним делом, и межпланетное право на эти штуки не распространяется. И значит ли это, что у врагов Иллуми не хватит терпения выследить мое местопребывание и подослать туда убийцу?  
Вопросы. И ответов нет.  
Нет, вряд ли кого-то так сильно интересует моя шкура. Просто этому неизвестному нужно убрать меня подальше, выдернуть сорняк из безупречной клумбы и выкинуть с глаз долой.

Но если я воспользуюсь предложением моего любвеобильного кавалера покататься... Если я скроюсь на машине Рау, выследить меня до космопорта будет весьма затруднительно. Вот только какого рода лапшу надо навесить на уши гем-майору? Выбрать какое-нибудь злачное местечко поблизости от космопорта и попросить свозить меня туда, что ли...

Деньги у меня есть - наличными вчерашний выигрыш в казино и месячная рента на кредитке. На моей банковской карточке нет следящего жучка, в этом Иллуми заверил меня давным-давно. Тогда же, когда вручил мне пакет документов с предложением уехать в любые устраивающие меня сроки. Вечность назад. С вещами сложней, но и легче: их сбрасывают, как ящерица хвост. Санитарные потери. Пара футболок, запасные ботинки, куртка... замшевая рубашка, упакованная в тугой валик, ложится на самое дно баула. Я знаю, глупости. Но хочу ее сохранить.  
Как все выходит отвратительно просто. И как мало держит меня на месте, кроме ноющего сердца.

Оружие... вот его у меня нету. Плохо.  
Черт, что же я мечусь как курица с отрубленной головой? У Иллуми в ящике стола лежал парализатор, я же помню. Не настоящее оружие, но и не та спортивная игрушка, из которой я пытался свести счеты с жизнью пару месяцев назад. Это все уже было. Только в тот раз я бежал от врага, а теперь собираюсь предать единственного близкого мне человека. И что с того, что это одно лицо.

Я смотрю на время на наручном комме и набираю номер Рау, назначая ему встречу сегодня днем.

Когда Иллуми выходит из кабинета, сопровождаемый Дерресом, который на ходу захлопывает свой аудиоорганайзер, я сижу за чайным столиком в гостиной, вертя в руках пустую чашечку. Лицо у Дерреса озабоченное, у Иллуми - мрачное и решительное.

\- Кажется, все предусмотрели, - объясняет Иллуми, когда мы остаемся одни. - Мы составили документ о передаче прав, - пожимает он плечами, - на определенных условиях. Попробуем выбить для тебя ссылку... где-нибудь за городом; в правах ты будешь поражен, но останешься со мною и обойдешься без изменений генотипа.

Иллуми говорит уверенно и четко, но я шестым чувством понимаю, как терзает его тот факт, что он здесь больше не хозяин положения. И все сказанное им сейчас - лишь предположения, лежащие по ту сторону пропасти между желаемым и реальным. Он сам говорил мне пару часов назад, чтобы я не рассчитывал на милосердную ссылку. И я уверен, что если мне и позволят остаться в его обществе, то лишь в качестве дополнительной узды для строптивца.  
"Прости. Я уже капитально испортил тебе жизнь, но довершать этот процесс не намерен".

Значит, наступает время прощаться. Только мы не будем проливать слез.

Я мягко закрываю ему рот ладонью, останавливая дальнейшие объяснения. Сперва - ладонью, потом - своими губами. Поцелуй выходит обжигающий и короткий: еще бы, накалившийся металл в руках тоже не удержишь. Я только пытаюсь обуздать свою торопливую жадность, не дать ей прорваться настолько, чтобы Иллуми заметил и удивился. И он обнимает меня в ответ, крепко, почти грубо, и, как будто на свете есть телепатия, я могу читать его намерения: утешить и зажечь всем телом, чтобы ни одна печальная мысль не смела тревожить, унесенная волной почти болезненного возбуждения.  
Вот так правильно.  
В спальню, почти повиснув друг на друге, оставляя за собой неаккуратную дорожку из сброшенных вещей, цепляясь снимаемой одеждой за шпильки и только чудом не отодрав завязки от парадной накидки в попытках сдернуть ее поскорее. На кровать, рухнув плашмя в самом непристойном и самом крепком захвате руками и ногами одновременно. Выстанывая имя, оглаживая ладонями жадно подающееся навстречу тело. Громко, быстро, бесцеремонно. Двигаясь с самозабвенным отчаянием, впиваясь зубами и ногтями, словно нас стараются оторвать друг от друга; царапины у тебя на спине заживут, наверное, не скоро, это тебе на память. Возбуждение резкое и ноющее, и меня хватает только на то, чтобы объяснить любовнику нецензурными односложными словами, как именно он должен его утолить.

Кружит голову горечью и возбуждает одновременно. В последний раз. Ну, я сделаю так, что этот последний раз запомнится нам обоим надолго...

Нечем становится дышать, нечем бояться - густое блаженство тела и духа накатывает, сбивая с ног. И даже перевалив гребень волны, объятий, тесных и шальных, я не размыкаю. И Иллуми, приникнув к потному плечу мокрым же лбом, тяжело дыша, не выходя и не отпуская, шепчет мне что-то бессвязное, сладкое - как тогда, в первый раз...

Наконец, выдохшись, он откидывается на подушки, облизывая сухие губы. Обессиленная и счастливая физиономия, на которую хочется смотреть, вбирая в память до последнего черты лица. И каждого завитка и полосы грима, сперва ненавистного до зубовного скрежета, теперь - естественного и привычного. Хоть немного еще, хоть самую каплю...  
Я провожу пальцами по его виску, осторожно убирая приставшие длинные пряди.  
\- Пить хочешь? Сейчас.

Не успев выслушать возражений, с усилием - разнеженное тело сопротивляется и требует лени - сползаю с кровати и шлепаю в гостиную.  
Так. Теперь тихо открыть незапертую дверь в кабинет...

Когда я вхожу в спальню, Иллуми лежит, расслабленно полузакрыв глаза. Он еще успевает их изумленно распахнуть, услышав жужжание парализатора, но в ту же секунду луч, вырвавшийся из плоского дула, отправляет его из солнечного полудня в многочасовую темноту беспамятства.

***

Четверть часа спустя я выхожу к воротам поместья легким прогулочным шагом, с сумкой на плече и тем независимым и скучающим видом, который не позволяет - надеюсь! - слугам задавать вопросы вышестоящему. Некому было сообщить охране, что я отныне преступник и за мной нужен присмотр, а мой телохранитель, приставленный ко мне Старшим, дисциплинированно ожидает вызова.

На улице царит отвратительно яркий день, которому все равно, что случилось, - и мир продолжает вертеться, как и раньше. А я по залитой солнцем, подмороженной твердой земле иду нехотя, словно ноги вязнут. Щеки горят от стыда за предательство, даже холодный осенний ветер их не остужает. Зато Иллуми сможет теперь ответить на любом допросе, не кривя душой и не рискуя солгать этому чертову дракону, что не планировал мой побег, не отпускал меня и не знает, куда я делся.

А меня не отследить. Флаер Рау должен ждать за поворотом дороги.

Каплевидная яркая машина - дорогая игрушка плейбоя - стоит на условленном месте, распахнута дверца, и радостный майор машет из открытой дверцы. Я забираюсь в машину с приклеенной к физиономии радушной улыбкой и жизнерадостным: - Не заждались, Рау? Рад видеть.

\- И я вас, - окидывая меня с ног до головы взглядом не липким, но пристальным, он улыбается и закрывает кабину. - В целости и невредимым - особенно.

Надеюсь, это не намек на то, что мне должны снести голову с плеч?  
\- Мы с вами уже выясняли, угрожает ли мне кто-то в этом доме, - улыбнувшись, комментирую. - Я в порядке, но настроение у меня, признаюсь, не лучшее. Идут переговоры о моей дальнейшей судьбе, вы понимаете. Но отчего бы тем временем не воспользоваться последними крохами былой вольности, раз очень скоро их не останется?  
Я запихиваю свой баул под ноги и расстегиваю куртку, незаметно проверяя оружие во внутреннем кармане.  
\- Ну, и как вы собираетесь меня развлечь? Боюсь, я не в должном состоянии духа для ясеневых листьев.

\- Как вам будет угодно, - делает Рау галантно широкий жест. - Куда пожелаете? Я к вашим услугам, и кроме листьев, в столице и ее окрестностях найдется множество прелестей.

Интересно, сработает ли та нехитрая комбинация, которую я успел выдумать? Или придется не просто дурить майору голову, но и оглушать его в прямом смысле слова, а потом долго разбираться со здешней системой навигации, направляя угнанный флаер к цели? Что ж, попытка не пытка.

\- Я гурман, - признаюсь кротко. - В немного варварском стиле, но все же... Местная кухня достойна похвал, но душа просит чего-то еще. Иллуми рассказывал мне про один ресторанчик... "Большая ложка", нет "Полная ложка", вот так. Он где-то в предместьях и специализируется на инопланетной кухне. Вряд ли теперь он захочет меня туда свозить, но напоследок? Побалуете?  
И неужели я могу еще нести такую чушь, спокойно, вяло... как будто под анестезией. Она еще отойдет, но, надеюсь, даст мне немного времени.

Мелькнувшее в зеленоватых глазах выражение легкого удивления - повод кажется странным, по меньшей мере, - смывается весельем. Рау по себе знает, что такое настойчиво желать странного.  
\- Разумеется, Эрик, - душевно отвечает он. - Я не бывал в этом заведении, но тем лучше, не так ли?

Приборная панель светится, как новогодняя елка. Рау быстро что-то вводит в поле программы - нет уж, лучше пусть он, чем я, - и попискивает у него за ухом забавная присоска-наушник. Наконец, машина поднимается в воздух и срывается с места так, словно вообразила себя призовым конем на ежегодных имперских скачках.

\- Ну вот, - замечает Рау, откидываясь на спинку кресла и сдергивая наушник. - Можно расслабиться, час тишины и покоя. Потом надо будет взять управление и сажать по лучу. Экзотическая кухня, говорите? Ни разу там не был.

\- Вы тоже не чураетесь экзотики, - говорю я, просто чтобы что-нибудь сказать. На душе мерзко. Не потому, что мне приходится обманывать этого простодушного гема, - но потому, что я предал того.

\- Именно так, - подтверждает Рау, приобернувшись ко мне и окинув очередным взглядом, не похабным, но намекающим, - и необычайно счастлив этой страсти; не будь ее, чем я отличался бы от слепой ночной птицы, знающей лишь свое гнездо... ах, простите, вы не знаете этой поэмы.

Несмотря на нешуточный трагизм моего положения, от смешка мне удержаться не удается. Тоже мне, страстный филин...  
Хотя не мне оценивать чистоту чужих мотивов и сексуальную подоплеку в них. Я прекрасно знаю, как грешен сам, прежде и нынче. И томные взгляды майора меня не слишком пугают: сейчас улететь быстро и далеко мне гораздо важнее, чем бороться за свою гипотетическую невинность. Не потому, что мне так дорога моя шкура - а чтобы в расплату за мою жизнь Иллуми не вздумал бросить на весы что-то для него важное и дорогое.

А время за легким трепом пролетает незаметно, и майор, очевидно, успевает решить, что долгое пребывание со мной в одной кабине - это тонкий намек. Очередная реплика о пользе здорового консерватизма и разумном поиске экзотических удовольствий сопровождается уже прикосновением: совсем легким, совершенно дружеским - пальцами скользнул по плечу, словно подбадривая, - но сама ситуация не предполагает двояких толкований. Впрочем, Рау тут же убирает ладонь - не спешит сам или дает мне привыкнуть.

Тоже мне, герой-любовник. Всерьез уверенный, что я собираюсь пуститься напоследок во все тяжкие, в ожидании поражения в правах и хорошо если домашнего ареста... Не важно. Тесная скорлупка машины не располагает к обстоятельному интиму, следовательно, до посадки перспектива защищать свою честь всерьез мне не грозит. А там я что-нибудь придумаю... Вариант приковать незадачливого ухажера к ножке кровати в рамках любовных игр, конечно, малореален, но будут и другие способы сбежать.

Обмениваться куртуазными подколками в автоматическом режиме делается все труднее, когда в бездействии меня потихоньку настигает отупение шока от случившейся разлуки - "навсегда", подсказывает голосок в глубине сознания. Сколько нам еще лететь? По карте всего километров триста, если я не ошибся с масштабом... бешеной собаке семь верст не крюк.

\- Умеренный консерватизм украшает мысли, как хлеб украшает трапезу, - успеваю подхватить фразу. - Кстати, о трапезе. Не слишком ли дальний я выбрал пункт назначения и не успеете ли вы проголодаться до прилета?

Рау только улыбается, явно приняв услышанное за кокетливый намек на чрезмерную спешку, качает головой.  
\- Вряд ли, - указывает в окно. - Видите серебряный купол вот там слева? Наш ориентир. Мы уже почти добрались. А вы голодны?

\- Не совсем, - усмехнувшись, выдаю я первое, что приходит на ум, - меня ведет скорее любопытство, чем голод.  
Фраза получается непристойно двусмысленной, и легкость, с какой срывается у меня с языка именно она, мне не нравится. Я что, успешно привыкаю кокетничать с мужиками? А, впрочем, не все ли равно, что этот парень обо мне вообразит. Логику цетагандийского ума, позволяющего его обладателю оседлать малиновую зебру, мне в любом случае не понять.

Тренированным зрением снайпера я различаю вдали не только серебристый купол, но и полосатую секционную башню диспетчерской, и если это не космопорт, я съем собственный ремень. Сырым.  
Километра два до искомой цели. Десятиминутная прогулка. Быстро, как головой с обрыва.

\- Что это за места? Вы здесь были когда-нибудь? - пытаюсь я замаскировать излишнее внимание глупыми вопросами провинциала, приехавшего на ярмарку в большой город.

\- Да, по прилету, - рассеянно подтверждает Рау. Повинуясь его прикосновению, выдвигается сенсорная панель, гем нажимает какие-то клавиши. - Я думал, что далекими путешествиями после известных вам событий сыт, но оказалось, что нет.

\- Не думаю, что вам вообще приятно вспоминать о вашем барраярском, э-э, вояже, - предполагаю осторожно.

\- О плене? - Рау пожимает плечами. - В самом деле, что такого ужасного? Я очень легко отделался. Недурно развлекся. И еще едва не отправился к предкам от вашего проклятого этанола. Это не повод всякий раз рвать на себе чудом сохранившийся скальп, верно? Идя на войну, заранее соглашаешься на риск. - Лампочка на пульте мигает, Рау кивает вниз и удовлетворенно улыбается. - Вот, автодиспетчер нас ведет. Сейчас сядем. Тесно тут внизу, правда?

Действительно: тесно, шумно, улочки зигзагами, множество машин и людей, самых разнообразных, мелких и крупных магазинов и ресторанчиков, и на каждом шагу темные зевы ведущих вниз туннелей...  
\- Подземные стоянки, - объясняет Рау, как только флаер касается земли возле одного из них. - Придется подождать еще пару минут, но, надеюсь, этот вечер будет приятен для нас обоих, так что ожидание того стоит.

\- Я тоже очень рассчитываю на подобную удачу, - киваю. В кончиках пальцев зарождается нервный зуд, как это бывало перед боем. Точнее, в середине боя, во время передышки, когда тебя уже разок контузило взрывной волной, но скоро надо снова вставать и идти в атаку, и ты разжигаешь в себе боевой азарт, и боишься перегореть, и с нетерпением отчаяния ждешь первых выстрелов...

\- Великолепно, - солнечно улыбается Рау, - мы приехали.

Подземный гараж рассчитан на множество машин, тут приглушено освещение, а вдалеке мягко мигает зеленым окантовка входа в лифтовую шахту. Камеры наблюдения тут, наверное, есть, но в целом место пустынное. Идеально подходящее для того, чтобы распрощаться с пылким молодым гемом, успокоив его выстрелом парализатора. Я ощущаю слабое сожаление и стыд - но после того, как я поступил с Иллуми, досада и, возможно, головная боль гем-майора меня волновать не должны вовсе. Полежит пару часов на мягком сиденье и, даст бог, не догадается даже, куда именно я делся.

Маленький, почти игрушечный с виду парализатор легко умещается в кармане - но стрелять прямо оттуда, пожалуй, неудобно, даже если передвинуть верньер на широкий луч, чтобы мишень хоть как-то, но зацепило. Рау с чем-то возится у штурвала, не глядя на меня, и я быстро засовываю руку за отворот куртки, за оружием.

Я не успеваю понять, когда выражение лица моего спутника меняется, но скорость его реакции оказывается сюрпризом. Неприятным. После грамотно проведенного приема, которого я не ждал от такого беспечного и любвеобильного существа, я оказываюсь вжат физиономией в спинку сиденья и с рукой, вывернутой во вполне стандартном, но эффективном захвате.

\- Я предполагал, что вы доведены до крайности, - сообщает Рау ровным голосом, не разжимая захвата и быстро освобождая меня от оружия, - но чем вам помешал именно я?

Единственный существующий у меня план побега летит к черту по моей же глупости, и с этим ничего не поделать. Захлестнувшей меня волны разочарования достаточно, чтобы утопить безвозвратно.  
\- Это парализатор, - что, разумеется, совершенно очевидно военному и за оправдание не сойдет. - Я не причинил бы вам существенного вреда.

\- А что вы намеревались сделать, в таком случае? - серьезно переспрашивает Рау, и не поймешь, издевается он или ждет честного ответа. Впрочем, пистолет в руке собеседника дает ему право на мелкие капризы вроде точных ответов на риторические вопросы.

\- Покинуть ваше общество, не ставя вас в известность и не спрашивая согласия, - усмехаюсь невесело.

Рау выпускает мою руку и позволяет повернуться и сесть нормально, но палец его лежит на спусковом крючке парализатора, дуло смотрит мне прямо в переносицу, и опередить луч шансов у меня нет.  
\- Вы убегаете, - утвердительно переспрашивает он. - Поэтому и постарались оказаться поближе к космопорту. А как вы уговорили своего Старшего вас отпустить?

\- Никак, - отвечаю резко. Пусть даже все потеряно, но в этом вопросе я не вправе позволить двусмысленного толкования. - В отличие от меня, он не пойдет против закона. Так что я убегаю, да. - Пауза. - Или мне следует говорить в прошедшем времени?

Рау размышляет, меряя меня задумчивым взглядом, и, наконец, опускает оружие.  
\- Нет, - качает он головой. - Не в прошедшем. Я даже отдам вам парализатор в обмен на честное слово не украшать здешний интерьер моим бессознательным телом.

\- Вы неожиданно щедры, - произношу полувопросительно, не слишком понимая, что происходит. - И что вы намерены делать?

\- Помочь вам сбежать, разумеется, - удивленно пожимает плечами Рау и протягивает мне пистолетик, рукоятью вперед. - Не стреляйте, ладно?

Машинально принимаю оружие, кладу на колени, накрыв ладонью. Сказать, что я оторопел - значит ничего не сказать.  
\- Н-но... - выдавливаю из себя, - вам это зачем?  
Этот человек стрелял в меня - или в таких как я, - на Барраяре, и он же травил меня во главе компании местных оболтусов, дразня "неприрученной зверушкой". Откуда взялся нынешний приступ благотворительности? И где в нем ловушка?

Рау пожимает плечами и устраивается в кресле поудобнее.  
\- Вы не против долгих объяснений?  
В ответ на мой ошеломленный кивок он поясняет:  
\- Я не филантроп. Но со мной как-то случилось похожее. Произошло чудо, за мной прилетел флаер, и меня увезли, обменяв, живым и невредимым. Да, я не пытался избежать своего испытания... но вы - не цетагандиец, Эрик, хоть это и не умаляет вашей чести. Вы выбрали свой путь, а я помогу вам пройти по нему, заодно вернув чужие долги. Это во-первых.

\- А то, что это в некотором роде противозаконно и против общего мнения, вас не смущает? - спрашиваю я осторожно.  
Рау не может не понимать, что это - подсудное дело, ведь приговор мне огласили у него на глазах, и даже фантастическая наивность майора за оправдание не сойдет.

\- Иногда общественному мнению не грех подвинуться, - парирует гем-майор весело. - И это не только противозаконно, это еще: справедливо, увлекательно и поучительно, все разом. Это во-вторых.

Да его, пожалуй, забавляет ситуация и подстегивает возможность утереть нос старшим гем-лордам, понимаю я. Что ж, авантюризм - тоже мотив, и даже правдоподобный.

\- И, в-третьих, это романтично, - фыркает Рау. - Как это у вас, барраярцев: отважный кавалер, вороной конь - в данном случае не одна тысяча, если считать в старых единицах, - и нежданное спасение. А я по-прежнему надеюсь на свидание... когда-нибудь. И без парализатора.

Откровенность предложения на мгновение меня обескураживает. Вот так, прямо: он помогает мне бежать, я оставляю для него местечко в постели. Интерес Рау высказан настолько бесхитростно, что, если под ним и кроется ловушка, мне ее не разглядеть. Неожиданно протянутая рука помощи и честное объяснение, чем я могу за нее отдариться; настолько честное, что, сказав "да", юлить и лгать как-то неловко.  
\- Когда-нибудь я могу оказаться далеко отсюда, - кидаю я пробный шар.

\- Я вас отыщу, - безмятежно объясняет Рау. - Оставите мне весточку, ладно? Вы, конечно, заметаете следы, но... Думаю, к тому времени ваши опасения утихнут, и вы сможете положиться на мое слово, что я вас не выдам.

Я невольно усмехаюсь сквозь оглушающую смесь шока и удивления.  
\- Я не загадываю вперед даже на неделю, - признаюсь. - Но, раз уж так, обещаю не прятаться от вас намеренно. Если вы меня отыщете, то... - То самое. Не слишком ли быстро я приучился платить собою? Но сейчас мне нужно покинуть эту планету. Обязательно. Во что бы то ни стало. И не ради себя. - То заходите в гости.

\- Непременно, - обещает довольный майор и, пока я не успеваю опомниться, с самым невозмутимым видом тянется вперед и целует. В уголок рта, и очень быстро, и при том решительно накрыв мою ладонь на парализаторе своей: возможно, опасаясь, что я нарушу обещание и устрою безобразные разборки прямо в машине. Но у нахала, очевидно, есть в голове хоть капля мозгов, и видя, что я на взводе, домогаться меня всерьез он не решается. И правильно. Нехорошо было бы с моей стороны врезать спасителю по физиономии...  
\- А пока разрешите отпраздновать нашу договоренность в этом ресторане? Раз уж я вас сюда привез...

\- Не стоит, - решительно отказываюсь. - Мне лучше поспешить. Если вы действительно хотите оказать мне любезность... - смотрю вопросительно, - повремените рассказывать моему Старшему о сегодняшней прогулке. Вы можете мне это обещать?

\- Могу, - усмехается Рау, потягиваясь. - Сколько дней форы вы хотите?

Лет десять, пока все окончательно не забудется? Хорошо бы. Кажется, до ближайшей планеты за границами империи, Комарры, отсюда лететь неделю. На чужой территории я предположительно недосягаем для цетагандийского закона, хотя клану Эйри ничто не мешает прислать ко мне пару хорошо обученных убийц неофициально...  
\- Неделю, это возможно?

\- Думаю, да, - подтверждает гем-майор, - если мне не устроят допрос с пристрастием. А не может ли так статься, что я вернусь домой и там обнаружу вашего разгневанного Старшего? Не уверен, поверит ли он рассказу, что вы отдали мне свое сердце и бежали со мной, как это у вас говорится... под венок?

Невольный смешок служит наградой этой лингвистической путанице. Под венок. Ну лишь бы не под похоронный.  
\- Я не оставил следов нашего разговора по комму, Рау - объясняю, стерев улыбку. - Даст бог, вы останетесь вовсе в стороне от этого дела. Не стоит вас награждать за добросердечие неприятностями.

\- А, - отмахивается тот, - я люблю риск. Я воевал, в конце-то концов.  
Вот именно. Воевал. Между прочим, на противоположной стороне. Голова кругом...  
\- Ну что же, не будем терять время. Вас проводить в космопорт? - галантно предлагает Рау.

Под ручку? С поцелуями у трапа? Происходящее приобретает настолько отчетливые черты фарса, что даже мысль об опасности отступает на задний план. Но все же главное, что я не хочу наследить и привлечь внимание к Рау. Хранить молчание в ответ на прямой вопрос допрашивающего он не станет.  
\- Я не уверен, что нам стоит показываться вместе, - поправляю несколько извиняющимся тоном, - ваша внешность, с этим гримом, достаточно приметна... о черт.

До меня с немалым запозданием и безо всякого удовольствия доходит, что я так и не удосужился вымыть лицо после суда и две полоски до сих пор украшают мою скулу. А ведь сегодня утром я был готов раскрасить себя от уха до уха в лучших местных традициях и поклясться в покорности здешнему императору, только бы мне позволили остаться с Иллуми... Стыдно как. И щека немедленно начинает чесаться со всей доступной силой. А мыло и вода тут вряд ли помогут.

\- Кажется, уже пришло время просить вас о помощи, - покаянно и досадливо обращаюсь я к Рау, - у вас нет тех штук, которыми смывают этот чертов грим?

\- Ммммм, - Рау многозначительно качает головой, усмехается, принимается рыться в бардачке у подлокотника и, наконец, с торжеством извлекает пачку синих салфеток. Запасливый. - Позволите?  
Майор даже теперь не упускает случая поухаживать? Пусть так, хорошо. Происходящее безобидно, я повторяю себе это несколько раз, пока влажная ткань нежно проходится по коже, избавляя меня от следов моей глупости. Рау заканчивает свою работу, проводит ладонью по моей щеке - спокойно, спокойно! - и отстраняется с явной неохотой.

\- Удачи, Эрик, - желает он напоследок, открыв колпак кабины и вынимая из своего портмоне визитку. - Вот, на случай, если номер моего комма неожиданно выпадет из вашей памяти за заботами.

Лифтовая шахта выносит меня на поверхность, и космопорт высится впереди. Желанный приз, ворота к свободе, близко, рукой подать.

С таможенным контролем у меня проблем быть не должно - не везу с собою ни животных, ни недозволенного оружия, ни драгоценностей короны. Если меня не начнут искать с собаками, я улечу третьим классом на каком-нибудь заштатном лайнере или рейсовом грузовике, незаметный среди прочих. А, может, моих денег хватит на второй - там дают не просто койку, но отдельную спальную ячейку, закрывающуюся, чтобы было где всласть повыть от тоски...

Стоп. Хватит.  
Если я хочу не привлекать к себе излишнего внимания и быть готовым сорваться с места в любой момент, обнаружив погоню, то комаррская станция подойдет. Ближайшая к Ро Кита, оживленная, заполненная самой разнообразной публикой и, кажется, толерантная к тому, кто просто и без затей желает работать. К Цетаганде там, насколько я помню, нейтральны, но без излишнего пиетета. Жаль, что я представляю комаррскую станцию лишь приблизительно. Я ведь первый раз выбрался в космос, когда меня отправляли сюда.

Посмотрю на месте, по вакансиям и ценам. Ничего-то я не знаю, даже того, где обменять деньги на имеющие хождение в галактике бетанские доллары и сколько на свои запасы я смогу прожить. Придется подавать объявление вроде "средних лет мужчина невыразительной внешности, небезупречного здоровья и без специального образования ищет работу, связанную с физическим трудом. Обучение рабочей специальности приветствуется. Без интима и криминала". Я хорошо умею воевать, но со своим исключительным опытом наземных операций и партизанской войны пока мало кому пригожусь. Нужно будет подучиться всякой мудреной галактической технике, а потом... в космические наемники податься, что ли? Не знаю. Увижу на месте.

Есть разница между тем, где пережидать бурю, и тем, где строить дом; пока условно считаем, что мне нужен навес от дождя на ближайшие пару часов. Иллюзия - живучая штука, а я неприхотлив. Номер в гостинице в дешевом квартале, или что там на станциях - сектора? И невозможность увидеть небо, это минус. Будет невесело, но я привыкну.

И Иллуми привыкнет. Забудет.  
Заноза шевелится внутри, маленькая и колючая. Барраярская традиция: пока нас помнят, наша душа жива; но раньше я думал, что это относится лишь к погибшим...


	31. Иллуми

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ЧАСТЬ ПЯТАЯ. Беглец

К тому моменту, как жена и сын приезжают в родовое гнездо, где и положено происходить разговорам такого рода, все хрупкие предметы в комнате закончились, и я уже способен себя контролировать. Приступ горя и ярости пронесся бурей и оставил за собой пустошь, осколки подметает слуга, укол транквилизатора вскоре поможет мне справиться с телесным выражением гнева.

Да, он сбежал. И я, чернея от злости на обстоятельства и на себя самого, понимаю, почему.  
Пусть короткая записка вежливо гласит, что мой Младший "не желает нести ответственности за то, в чем не виновен, и волен собой распорядиться", но я читаю между строк жесткую правду: "Ты мне не защита. Твои обещания ничего не стоят. Ты слаб".  
Что тут сказать, кроме того, что упрек справедлив и мне не найти себе оправдания?

Оружие, немного денег, документы - вот все, что пропало. Он знает, что делает, мой Эрик, он спасется. Пусть далеко, пусть презирая меня, - но спасется, оставив лишь стремительно испаряющийся запах волос на подушке, которую я обнимаю в тщетной попытке хоть на секунду поверить в то, что ничего не случилось, и медленно схожу с ума в понимании, что это не так.

Должно быть, само дыхание Эрика, его незримое присутствие, все еще наполняющее комнату, спасает мой рассудок. Я поднимаю голову медленно, по мере того как в ней складываются кусочки простой задачки.  
Никто не ведет себя так, расставаясь с вероломным трусом, даже если я действительно таков. И Эрик бежал не от ответственности и не от моего преследования. Трусости в нем нет ни капли, а если сомневаться и в этом, так зачем жить? Это искушение меня уже посетило; сразу после того, как я очнулся от обморока и понял, что остался один.  
Значит, Эрик боялся не меня, а за меня, и одна лишь забота вела его руку... как бы я ни проклинал эту заботу, он все предусмотрел наилучшим образом. Его побег спас меня от невозможной обязанности карать. Теперь никто не сможет уличить меня в нежелании исполнять решение суда и не лишит ненужного теперь старшинства.

Где он? Что с ним? Жив ли он, не попадется ли он, смог ли он покинуть Цетаганду, или решил, что затаиться под светильником - самый безопасный вариант?  
Нет. Он не идиот и не стал бы рисковать мною. Высшая цена любви и ее же высшая жестокость - оставить то, что дорого и нежно, не ради себя, но ради того, кто будет метаться теперь, как зверь в клетке, изводимый тоской, тревогой, ненавистью к себе самому и пониманием: мне его не найти. Эрик все сделал правильно, но как же я ненавижу его правоту!

Я без устали хожу туда и обратно по дорожкам сада, каждая из которых отмечена нашими шагами, пытаюсь ходьбой выгнать из сердца злую тоску, но она грызет и грызет с безнадежным упорством. Кинти и Лерой уже приехали, но я пока не уверен, что смогу разговаривать с ними ровно и храня самообладание.  
Наконец, лекарство действует: мягкий удар в затылок изнутри обещает мне короткую передышку в буре горестей, и я возвращаюсь. Что я должен, то сделаю.

\- ... ты сумел. Ты выстоял. И я горжусь тобой, - слышен голос Кинти. Я застываю у полуоткрытого окна гостиной, испытывая на прочность свое новообретенное спокойствие.

\- И все же, - отвечает Лери, в чьем тоне радость мешается с тревогой, - что теперь? Отец меня ненавидит, а я... я его с недавнего времени боюсь. Стоит ли мне возвращаться сюда?

Ненавижу? Неужели это ненависть к виновникам моего несчастья таится в глубине рассудка и шумит в висках биением крови?

\- Ты наследник, и ты в своем праве, - отвечает наставительно моя нежная супруга. - А барраярец теперь под надежной охраной; он больше не станет оскорблять наш дом своим присутствием.

\- Отец не сможет его убить, даже поверив мне, правда? - негромко спрашивает Лерой. Что это, неужели забота? Какая ядовитая ирония.

\- Это было бы наилучшим выходом, милосердным и быстрым и восстанавливающим честь нашей семьи в чужих глазах, - недовольно отвечает Кинти, - но боюсь, что он этого не сделает.

\- Мы почти ничего не выиграли: теперь еще, чего доброго, скажут, что отец настолько сумасшедший, что и решение Небес ему безразлично, - задумчиво комментирует Лери.

"Мы". "Не выиграли". Значит, Кинти не была доброжелательным посредником между сыном и отцом как утверждала, и эти двое играли по расписанным ролям, добиваясь... чего?

\- Небеса обязали нас принять решение вместе, сын, - твердо говорит Кинти. Кошка над глупым мышонком. - И его мелкие слабости не дождутся у меня снисхождения, если он по-прежнему будет ставить под удар семью. В противном случае мы можем проявить милость к барраярцу. Меня не он волнует, а Иллуми. Чем быстрее он выбросит это существо из головы, тем быстрее я уверюсь, что в семью вернулся Старший.

Именно в этот момент я понимаю, чего хочу. Так ясно и четко, словно кто-то развеял туман и пером прорисовал мне путь.

Я вхожу в гостиную, ощущая поразительное, стеклянно-твердое спокойствие. Здороваюсь и сажусь, предоставляя Кинти и Лерою возможность начать разговор первыми.

\- Я рада видеть тебя в здравии, супруг, - произносит Кинти спокойно, - ведь Небесные обязали нас к важному решению, для которого понадобятся силы тела и разума.

Жена смотрит на меня испытующе, и я отвечаю ей равнодушным взглядом. Мне и без успокоительного в крови уже давно безразличны и ее желания, и недовольство; мне есть за кого бояться и есть о ком тосковать.  
\- Это верно, - соглашаюсь я с тем же спокойствием.  
Где-то теперь мое жгучее барраярское солнце, неужели навсегда скрылось? Не верится. Так, говорят, болит отрезанная рука.

\- Мы все заплатили дорогую цену, чтобы убедить тебя в правильности обвинения, - продолжает Кинти, - но теперь я прошу тебя скорее забыть прежние разногласия и прийти к общему решению. Иначе, окажись мы настолько неразумны, чтобы продемонстрировать раздор в семье по столь ничтожному поводу, Небесный суд сделает это за нас.

Я чувствую, как мои собственные губы кривятся в улыбке. Словно кто-то тянет за невидимые нити, вынуждая лицо принять должное выражение.  
\- Если едва не случившаяся смерть наследника кажется тебе поводом ничтожным и мелким, так тому и быть, - не удержавшись от насмешки, говорю я. - Что ты от меня потребуешь?

Кинти морщится и делает охранительный знак. - Смерть уже миновала нашего сына, теперь надо решить насчет воздаяния тому, кто чуть не стал ее виновником. Ты знаешь, чего требует закон.

\- Чего угодно, - пожав плечами, отвечаю я, - от казни до ссылки.

\- О ссылке говорится лишь в случае смягчающих обстоятельств, - поправляет она холодно, - если преступник слишком юн или стар, болен, находился в помрачении рассудка, совершил ужасное непредумышленно или под чужим давлением. Неужели я должна напоминать тебе очевидное?

Я вызываю слугу и прошу принести холодного чаю.  
\- Все, что ты должна, - отвечаю спокойно, когда низший покидает комнату, - это ответить, какое наказание для Эрика сочла справедливым. Пока я не слышу ничего более внятного, чем угрозы. В чем дело, Кинти? На суде ты не страдала косноязычием.

Кинти усмехается. - Я тебе угрожала? Супруг, я всего лишь помогла тебе справиться с рассеянностью и припомнить вещи очевидные, но почему-то от тебя ускользнувшие... Что ж. Было бы справедливо, чтобы несостоявшемуся убийце - уступив чести нашего имени, которого он носит, - был бы предоставлен выбор между благородной смертью и пожизненным низведением до статуса слуги.

Как я и предполагал. Моя милосердная жена предлагает невиновному смерть или необратимую генную модификацию, видимое всякому клеймо.  
\- Наш сын с тобою, надо полагать, согласен? - растягивая нездоровое удовольствие, спрашиваю я. Мальчишка дергается; поделом.

\- Если его признали виновным публично, - бросает он, - пусть и накажут по закону. Большего я не хочу; чтобы смыть с семьи позор, этого хватит.

\- О, да, - замечаю я, отпивая освежающего настоя и затягивая паузу до невыносимого.

\- Так ты согласен? - Кинти облегченно улыбается. - Я рада, что мы решили это без споров, Иллуми.

\- Я подожду с согласием либо отрицанием до тех пор, пока не услышу всего, - отвечаю коротко.

\- Мне нет нужды просить большего, если ты согласен на главное, - пожимает точеными плечами жена. - Остальное - семейные дела, которые мы успеем решить как обычно.

\- Да, действительно, - с равнодушным видом отвечаю я, ставя чашку. - Поступайте как вам будет угодно, родичи... и, утолив свою месть, - тут я наконец позволяю себе усмехнуться, - помните, кто ваш Старший.

\- Тот, кто обязан эту месть исполнить, - кивает Кинти. - Решение за нами обоими, а деяние в твоих руках.

\- Увы, - качаю головой. Сейчас их обоих ждет сюрприз. - Никто и ничто не сможет заставить меня убить того, кто недостижим. Как это обидно, не правда ли?

\- Если это ирония, - колко отвечает Кинти, - то она недоступна для моего бедного ума. Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Что сложно казнить утекшую сквозь пальцы воду. - И радость от того, что Эрик спасся, смешивается с горечью того, что я его лишился. - Предвосхищая твой праведный гнев - я не помогал ему бежать.

\- Бежать?! - Лерой пытается резко приподняться, но Кинти останавливает и его движение, и возмущенный возглас мановением руки.

\- Хочешь сказать, что твой драгоценный барраярский убийца спокойно скрылся? - медленно и напряженно переспрашивает бледная от гнева жена. - А ты сидишь и беспечно пьешь чай вместо того, чтобы послать охрану по его следам? Как ты это допустил?

\- Увы, он выстрелил в меня из парализатора, - усмехаюсь, глядя ей в глаза. - Когда я пришел в себя, то потребовал у Дерреса разыскать его немедля.

\- И это было... - в голосе Кинти лед переплавляется в замороженную сталь.

\- У меня нет привычки замечать время с точностью до минуты, - демонстративно пожимаю плечами. - Около полусуток тому назад; поиск пока не дал результатов. Впрочем, ты можешь удостовериться в правдивости моих слов лично - осмотри дом, ведь он и твой тоже.

"Пока что" я добавляю одними губами.

Но Кинти слышит. А может, читает по губам.  
\- Если ты хочешь со мною расстаться, - заявляет она с великолепным презрением, - тебе не стоит заявлять об этом с небрежностью, словно ты просишь передать чашечку чая. Нас связывает генетический контракт, не разрываемый мановением руки по пустой прихоти.

\- Я подумываю о разводе, - киваю я. Ничто не доставило бы мне большего удовольствия, чем никогда более не видеть ни ее, ни наследника, но так дела семьи, увы, не решаются.

Кинти качает головой. - Даже так? Тогда помни одно. Я не держусь за этот брак превыше богатств земных, но требую от тебя, чтобы ты даже не заговаривал о разводе, пока не будет закрыто дело, которое ты сам перед Небесными и начал. Если теперь мы признаемся Высокому суду, что барраярец бежал, ты не способен исполнить должное, а наши с тобой отношения разорваны, заплатит за это твой клан.

\- Включая всех его членов, - парирую я, хотя понимаю, что сейчас Кинти права. И моего самоконтроля, к счастью, хватит на то, чтобы не устраивать себе большие неприятности из желания создать кому-то малые.

Кинти поднимает бровь. - Я надеюсь, что пройдет время и твои эмоции улягутся. А сейчас я предлагаю договориться о должном. Чего ты желаешь? Мы не враги тебе, - вздохнув, - хоть ты и не намерен этого слышать. Я уступлю тебе, если и ты сделаешь то же.

О да, она уступит. Еще вчера я был бы счастлив этому предложению, сейчас лишь думаю, как далеко мы оба зайдем в этом торге.  
\- Я хочу, - сообщаю единственное на сей момент актуальное желание, - чтобы наказание свелось к изгнанию за пределы Цетаганды и поражению в правах. Что ты мне скажешь на это?

Ее лицо совершенно бесстрастно, неподвижно до полного сходства с мраморной статуей, но за белоснежным лбом без единой морщинки явно кипит напряженная работа мысли. Мог ли я представить, заключая контракт с этой женщиной и восхищаясь цепкостью и остротой ее ума, что однажды она поднимет против меня нашего собственного сына?

\- Предлагаешь, чтобы преступник лишился того, что ценил дешевле пыли, а в остальном жил бы в довольстве? - Кинти усмехается. - Нет уж. Добавим еще одно условие: в пределах империи барраярец будет заслуживать немедленной смерти. Кстати, ты ведь не знаешь, где он сейчас?

\- Откуда бы мне знать? - вздергиваю брови в притворном удивлении, обмирая сердцем. Что, если у Эрика недостало решимости уехать далеко?

\- Действительно, откуда? - заламывает бровь супруга. - Что ж, пусть его собственное везение решит, жить ему или умереть. Я благодарна тебе, муж, за то, что ты решил этот вопрос без промедления.

С тем мы и расстаемся, обменявшись напоследок несколькими весьма острыми шпильками; злость, вызванная визитом победителей, уступает жгучей тоске, не дающей ни успокоиться, ни убедить себя в том, что произошедшее - во благо; если так пойдет и дальше, то к вечеру я примусь выть от горя. Принимать же анксиолитик вторично еще рано - кто мог подумать, что одиночество способно прогрызть даже этот, наукой созданный доспех, и вцепиться в мягкое нутро так, что мне, взрослому мужчине, тяжело удержаться от жалости к себе самому?

В конце концов, основательно измучившись, я усаживаюсь в кабинете - к счастью, здесь, в отличие от большинства комнат, присутствие Эрика почти не оставило отпечатка, - и занимаю ум попытками понять, насколько разумна и приемлема идея о разводе, так спонтанно и ярко сложившаяся в голове.  
Разумного в ней немного, следует это признать. Брак - не синоним любовного союза; это прежде всего цепь взаимных обязательств, относящихся к обеим семьям. Будучи разорванной, эта цепь ударит, и меня самого - больнее, чем супругу. Выделить часть семейного имущества, ослабив свои позиции, не опорочить генетическую ценность молодой еще женщины, определить компенсацию, и не только денежную, откупиться содействием в контрактах семей... Поддержку клана моей дражайшей я потеряю незамедлительно, а Эйри и так не могут похвастаться числом свойственников. Это означает проблемы потом, не для меня самого - для сыновей. Изгнать Кинти из клана я не могу, хотя ненависть требует именно этого, но законного повода у меня нет, а если бы и был - каково будет жить младшим с таким грузом на душе?

Да, моя супруга права во многом: развод обойдется дорого: изрядно облегчит карманы, добавит убедительности образу лорда, сошедшего с ума от низкой страсти, вызовет множество нелицеприятных вопросов и вынудит вытерпеть не одну тяжелую минуту. Но я ведь знаю, зачем это делаю.  
А знаю ли?

Не стоит себя обманывать: это война, происходящее нельзя трактовать иначе. Ненависть, жгущая меня углями, того не стоит; будь она единственной причиной - я не стал бы затевать столь мучительного и для всех невыгодного дела.  
Но ненависть - повод, не причина. Я думаю об этом, сидя в темном кабинете и вдыхая запах когда-то родного дома. Вот что в основе уже принятого решения: я больше не чувствую этот дом своим.

Хуже того: я не чувствую семью своим домом.

Можно притвориться, смириться, образумиться, прожить несколько месяцев, постепенно привыкая к изменившемуся миру и притираясь к нему, пока не забудется боль, а сегодняшний вечер не покажется внезапным приступом безумия. Так я должен поступить как Старший и как Эйри, потому что долг превыше всего, и я не знаю, как жить без этого привычного груза. Пусть когда-то давно я хотел другую жизнь - у меня есть только эта.

"А во что она превратится, моя жизнь?" - внезапно думаю я, и вижу перед собой долгую череду серых дней, картонных, раскрашенных поверху режуще яркими красками, притворяющихся весельем и полнотой жизни. Вот этими лживыми трескучими игрушками я буду развлекать себя до окончания отпущенных мне дней?  
Перспектива не страшна, она безнадежна. Я отдал Старшинству половину жизни и почти всего себя. Не хватит ли?

Семейный долг не сбросишь, как надоевшую накидку. Его можно лишь бережно передать в достойные руки, но вот вопрос - чем я займу свои, освобожденные от ноши, ладони? Даже если забыть о том, как я не хочу передавать честь и право старшинства мальчишке с шорами на глазах - чем намерен заниматься я сам, тоже не отличающийся ни проницательностью, ни знанием жизни?

Эрик, как камень, брошенный в пруд, лишь поднял ту муть, что до поры лежала на дне, оставляя воду прозрачной. Теперь я задыхаюсь в этой тине, одновременно стремясь в противоположные стороны, и до тех пор, пока не решу, что в действительности намерен делать, не смогу выбраться на твердый берег.

В моей жизни не было минуты, когда способность говорить себе правду была бы важнее, чем сейчас. Пусть это признание стыдно и не говорит обо мне лестно, но я - не Старший. Не хотел им быть, стал лишь вынужденно, по велению судьбы и долга, нес этот долг сколько мог и как мог бережно, но больше у меня нет на это ни сил, ни права. Поразительно, как ясно я это понимаю сейчас: что прочие считали твердостью в соблюдении правил, было лишь судорожными попытками не провалить чужую, тяжелую, не по моей мерке шитую роль.

Это еще не дорога как таковая, но это уже опора. Пусть моя недавняя мечта рухнула, и я не смог метнуться следом и подхватить ее прежде, чем хрупкие крылья коснулись земли, но и Эрик - не бумажная птица, исполняющая желания, и я не могу не думать о том, что за каждым шагом должен следовать еще шаг.

Вот оно, то, чего я желаю: не свобода от долга, но возможность строить мою собственную жизнь и отказ от права решать за других. Все остальное приложится, если я не ошибусь и не позволю уговорам трусости сбить себя с толку.

От мыслей, тяжелых, но неизбежных, сон меня оставляет, и подушка, которую мы так недавно делили, кажется тверже камня, так что приходится прибегать к помощи все той же фармакопеи. Назавтра днем я не хочу никого видеть, и явная попытка Фирна напроситься в гости наталкивается на мое решительное "нет". Мне нужно время, чтобы физически отвыкнуть - как переболеть - и хоть немного ожить для активных действий. Но на звонок адвоката я не ответить не могу. Если Деррес просит разрешения ко мне приехать, то уж, совершенно точно, не ради бессмысленных соболезнований.

\- Чем вы меня порадуете, Деррес? - осведомляюсь я у визитера.

Стряпчий водружает органайзер на стол и садится.  
\- Минуту, милорд, я включу конус тишины, - кивает он. Приборчик начинает тихо жужжать. - Дело в том, что сегодня я получил письмо.

Я вздергиваю бровь. Письмо? Что за письмо? Голова ноет мерзкой болью - вчера я переусердствовал с препаратами.

\- Электронное, - поясняет Деррес в ответ на безмолвную пантомиму. - Без подписи, милорд, и весьма загадочное. В нем говорилось о каком-то долге за стакан воды и содержалась просьба передать моему давнему клиенту два слова. Точнее, слово "Аурея" и ряд из восьми цифр. Безусловно, я не представляю, кто его автор и почему он захотел передать мне сообщение столь странным способом... - Деррес улыбается. - "Аурея", грузовик известной торговой компании, отбыл в рейс с указанным номером с Ро Кита на Комарру немногим более суток назад. Не знаю, почему, но мне показалось, что этот факт может вас заинтересовать.

Я откидываюсь на спинку кресла и некоторое время смотрю на суховатого законника, не в силах выразить ни радости, ни облегчения. Сбежал. Ушел из-под удара и из-под моей, как никогда слабой, руки.  
\- Когда этот грузовик прибудет на Комарру? - тихо спрашиваю я.

\- Через пять без малого суток, - сверяется Деррес с бумагами. - И, конечно же, опередить его прибытие может лишь скоростной курьер либо сообщение по прямому лучу.  
Мой адвокат прекрасно умеет отвечать на невысказанные вопросы.

\- Именно о пересылке подобного сообщения я вас и попрошу, - киваю я. Эрику как можно скорее необходимо узнать, что Цетаганда для него означает гибель... но что весь прочий мир - безопасен, до некоторой степени. - Я хотел бы, чтобы к прибытию корабль на Комарре ожидало письмо.

\- Вы оставите мне указания по составлению или передадите точный текст? - уточняет адвокат. Электронное стило выжидательно замирает над поверхностью органайзера.

\- Скопируйте наше с миледи соглашение, оно же судебный вердикт, - морщусь. И спрашиваю честно: - Деррес, вы уверены, что вас и меня не обманывает надежда?

\- Я ничего не утверждаю, милорд, - говорит Деррес твердо, - и не могу быть уверен ни в чем, не подкрепленном проверенными фактами. Списки пассажиров можно затребовать у перевозчика разве что по суду, о каковом речи не идет. Я бы предложил оставить в пункте прибытия сообщение до востребования, именное, с уведомлением получателя. И почти уверен, что из соображений безопасности ответа на него не будет. Из тех же соображений я рекомендую и вам, как моему клиенту, не поддерживать более подобной переписки вплоть до полного окончания тяжбы в вашем доме.

Дилемма. И риск, но кто еще мог знать о пресловутом стакане воды, за которым недоглядел в полиции адвокат и в котором Эрик выпил наркотик?  
\- Так и поступите, - решаю я. Жаль, денег с почтовым лучом не передать. - Не будем рисковать понапрасну, но и терзать адресата неопределенностью его статуса тоже. И, Деррес...

Юрист поднимает бровь, ожидая моей просьбы.

\- Начните готовить документы о моем разводе, - суше, чем обычно, требую я.

\- С выделением Лероя Эйри в отдельный дом? - понимающе осведомляется Деррес. - И что я должен указать в качестве формальной причины разрыва?

Дробить клан? Может быть, так и придется поступить. Но пока я ни в чем не могу быть уверен. Может быть, родичи не захотят довольствоваться частью, имея возможность со временем получить все.

\- Предусмотрите все возможные варианты, - прошу я. - Я выберу подходящий.

***

Восстановив самообладание в достаточной степени, чтобы не испугать своим видом хозяина дома, куда я намереваюсь напроситься в гости, я набираю въевшийся в кончики пальцев номер и прошу Нару о вечере на двоих. Просьба звучит жалобно и даже, пожалуй, жалко, но сейчас я себе прощу. И милорд простит: от своих боли не таят. А оставаться в пустом доме я не способен.  
Да и Нару не проявляет недовольства: у него на лице такое выражение, словно только лишь безупречное воспитание удерживает его от непрошеных соболезнований, и он не задает вопросов о том, ждать ли меня одного.

Ранние сумерки, накрывшие город, превращают мерцающие в вечернем тумане фонарики в саду в неслучайный символ убежища. От собственных мыслей? От собственного дома? От меня самого?

Покровитель не комментирует мое одиночество, отметив его лишь коротким взглядом и милосердно ограничившись парой вежливых приветственных слов, а сразу ведет меня во внутренние покои к неизменной чашечке с чаем. Я грею пальцы о чашку, чай чуть горчит приятной травяной терпкостью, но что в него подмешано - кто знает.

\- Все прошло ужасно, - наконец, говорю я. - Но я действительно в состоянии об этом говорить, и это действительно не смертельно.

\- Да, - спокойно соглашается Нару. - Надеюсь на это, и знаю, что тебе это под силу. Ты в состоянии мне рассказать, что произошло? - и после короткого молчания добавляет. - После.

Да ведь он считает, что я исполнил приговор!

\- Эрик сбежал, - развеиваю я недопонимание. - Милорд, вы можете считать мое малодушие преступным, но даже если бы его вина была доказана безоговорочно, я бы не смог исполнить приговор.

Милорд молчит, и за это молчание я ему благодарен, как никогда в жизни.

\- Кинти в бешенстве, конечно, - продолжаю я, - и ее можно понять: она считает, что я помог барраярцу скрыться. Хотя он справился сам, и при этом, ведомый заботой, сделал все так, что обвинить меня не в чем. Я надеюсь, что верно его понял, и еще - что смогу теперь сделать то, что давно следовало бы.

\- Не знаю, что ты собираешься сделать, - замечает Нару мягким, почти рассеянным тоном, - но твое нынешнее состояние меня тревожит. Пожалуйста, просто помни, что необратима лишь смерть и что мосты красиво горят, но лучше оставить их целыми, даже перейдя через реку.

\- Я и не намереваюсь буйствовать, - успокаиваю, в свою очередь, я, - и рад тому, что уже сорвал свою злобу на безвинных предметах обстановки. Всего лишь. Думаю, в этом можно признаться без стыда.

\- Все, что нужно тебе на ближайший час - покой и тепло, Иллуми, - решает милорд. - Первое, чем можно помочь человеку в шоке, в прямом или переносном смысле.

Как всегда, он прав. Мне отчего-то холодно... или это нервная дрожь.  
\- Кажется, - замечаю я, - ваш чай на меня действует парадоксальным образом. Не примите за претензию, милорд.

\- Что там в нем - фенхель, мелисса... ты думаешь, я собрался тебя усыпить? - осторожно улыбается Нару. - Тебя подстегивает твое собственное существо, а не мои травы. Решать все в спешке и сгоряча ты, надеюсь, не намерен?

Я отрицательно качаю головой. - Я просто осознал то, что уже случилось. Мой дом с некоторых пор кажется мне чужим... во всех смыслах, и я не думаю, что это говорит шок. Признаюсь, было мгновение, когда я поймал себя на сожалении о том, что мой сын выжил. Это невыразимо стыдно, но это симптом. Между мною и семьей пропасть, и ей не сомкнуться.

\- Я понимаю, что сейчас вами владеет обида, горе и гнев - каждым по-своему, - сочувственно говорит Нару, - но как это может отменить твою принадлежность по крови? Ты способен расстаться с женой, даже отвергнуть сына, но отказаться от себя самого и своего клана так же немыслимо, как вытащить себя из пропасти за волосы. Подумай об этом, пожалуйста.

\- Нару, - мягко отвечаю я. - От крови я не отказываюсь. Но кровь и статус разнятся, вам ли этого не знать? Кинти видит Лероя на моем месте и сделает ради этой мечты все, что потребуется; я не хочу вручать ему старшинство, но сделаю это... на определенных условиях. Я могу сердиться на Лероя, но Старший из него со временем получится, я сам его так воспитал.

\- Так ты отдаешь старшинство? - вздыхает милорд. - Раньше, чем предполагал, но рано или поздно ты собирался это сделать. Не поверишь, но часто я считал себя счастливей тебя именно потому, что не нес этой ответственности. Поверь, твой семейный долг меня волнует лишь той его частью, что пустила корни в твоей собственной душе.

\- Я не хочу отдавать его Лерою, - с внезапной вспышкой ненависти повторяю я. - И это еще одна из причин, по которой мне следует поступить по закону, прежде чем я успею запятнать собственное имя. Одним словом, меня ожидают нелегкие времена, но они, я надеюсь, во благо.

\- Ты сейчас скажешь, что происшедшего ты давно и подсознательно желал, и только благодарен Эрику за то, что его милостью ты практически слетел со своего поста, - усмехается Нару. - Есть менее травматичные варианты отставки, не находишь?

\- Нет, все не так трагично, - подумав, возражаю я. - Принудить меня по большому счету никто не в силах, но без всей этой истории я не выяснил бы, кто я на самом деле, чего хочу, и в которой ипостаси нужен семье. Это очень странное ощущение, готовность получить чуточку больше свободы, чем то количество, которым довольствовался всю жизнь, но меньше, чем то, с которым не сумеешь справиться. Но вот то, что я все свое старшинство протрясся от осознания несоответствия и собственной не идеальной компетенции - с этим не поспоришь, теперь же бояться нечего.

\- А твой брак? - уточняет мой покровитель очевидное после почти зримой паузы.

\- Я развожусь, - сообщаю решительно. - С разделом кланового имущества. Если Кинти потребует слишком многого - я не стану уступать, но если будет шанс договориться с нею, не теряя лица и средств к существованию - договорюсь. Полагаю, я не останусь нищим, даже отказавшись от большей части семейного достояния. Не думаю, что смогу жить с собой в мире, напоследок ущемив законные интересы домашних; Кинти сейчас защищает интересы детей, и совершенно справедливо. Раздор в семье не пойдет моим младшим на пользу, кого бы в нем ни винить. Хотя о раздоре сейчас говорить уже поздно: после недавних семейных торгов с обоюдным изложением претензий за демаркационную линию лично я не сунусь. Надеюсь, что и Кинти тоже предпочтет здравый смысл мести. Надеюсь, но не знаю, как это проверить...

\- В такой малости могу помочь даже я, - чуть улыбается Нару. - Как полагаешь, супруга тебе до сих пор доверяет? И считает ли, что ты веришь ей?

\- Ничуть, - незамедлительно отвечаю я. - Я в ее глазах безумец, притом опасный. А при чем тут...?

\- При том, - разводит Нару руками, - что безумцам не мстят: в лучшем случае это бессмысленно, в худшем - опасно. Зная характер леди Эйри, я бы тоже поставил на деловую практичность против страстной мести.

\- Я же хочу не отомстить, но обезопасить младших, - признаюсь честно. - Каким-либо образом укоротив полномочия моей дражайшей супруги... может быть, даже так, чтобы до определенного момента она считала себя полновластной хозяйкой. И понятия не имею, честно говоря, что тут можно придумать.

\- Позволь своей леди сохранить лицо, оставь ей комфорт и богатство, но подумай, как ограничить ее в остальном до совершеннолетия Лероя, - советует Нару. - И не пытайся решить этот вопрос немедля. За каждую минуту спешки ты заплатишь золотом сейчас и тревогами потом.

\- Верно, - вздыхаю. - Изобретать подобного рода хитрости лучше обстоятельно, со сводом законов в руках и бдительным юристом рядом. Но детали сейчас не важны. Важно, что решение принято. - И это меня страшит. Как все было бы просто, будь я на гребне волны, несущей неудержимо. Но нет, здравый смысл сохранился, и теперь он воет громче тревожной сирены, предупреждая и предостерегая... - Как ни привязывала меня к прошлому привычная жизнь, сейчас она представляется мне золоченой клеткой.

\- Откуда ты можешь знать, заперта ли эта клетка? - чуть улыбнувшись, возражает Нару. - Новое пришло к тебе без твоего ведома один раз, почему не другой?

\- Дважды? - изумляюсь я. - Такое? Вряд ли. Жизнетрясения ограничены в количествах, и мне еще очень повезло с человеком, в чье тело облеклась судьба.

\- Я смотрю и не узнаю тебя, Иллуми, - честно признается Нару. - Не скажу, что этот незнакомец не нравится мне, и, быть может, у него даже больше шансов выжить в одиночку, но... боги, как Эрик изменил тебя. - Он подливает чая и придвигается чуть ближе. - Чем я могу помочь тебе, кроме как выслушать?

\- Вы уже помогли мне больше, чем я смел надеяться, - отвечаю искренне. - Я боюсь одного: что за многообразием и сложностью дел позабуду сказать вам о том, как нищи любые слова благодарности по сравнению с тем, что я испытываю к вам?

Нару касается моего запястья - легким, экономным движением, более напоминающим прикосновение крыла бабочки, чем касание руки сильного еще мужчины.

\- Твое благоразумие делает мои усилия ничтожными, - улыбается ласково, - и я рад тому, что ты не бросаешься вперед, ведомый лишь чувствами.

\- Иные чувства настолько прочны и давни, что им невозможно не подчиниться, - выплетаю я вязь признательности в ответ. Сколько раз под крышей этого дома на меня нисходило спокойствие! - Нару, простите меня за просьбу - я могу сегодня остаться у вас?

\- Я буду рад, если ты это сделаешь, - он приобнимает меня за плечи, обдавая знакомым запахом духов. Я отвечаю объятием, ощущая, как разогревается утешенное добротой этого дома тело. Наши души настроены друг на друга, как и раньше, и я не стесняюсь сказать об этом.

\- Разве иначе я мог бы тебя сейчас понять? - улыбнувшись и проведя ладонью по волосам, комментирует Нару; умелые пальцы на секунду застывают над тугим плетением ритуальной косы. - Позволь мне. Ты дома.

Шпильки по одной выскальзывают из волос, убирая стянувшую голову тяжесть. Я блаженно льну к нему, закрывая глаза и забывая обо всем.

\- Вы поразительно хорошо меня знаете, - отвечая лаской на ласку, говорю я. - Так хорошо, что мне нет нужды говорить о том, как сильно я ценю вашу привязанность и нежность.

\- Как можно не быть нежным с тем, кому нужно утешение? - совершенно серьезно спрашивает Нару. Он проводит пальцами по шее, не слишком настойчивым, но и не слабым движением, и расстегивает горловину тесного одеяния, позволяя мне вздохнуть. - Ведь ты так редко позволяешь себе прийти за ним ко мне.

Он касается моего подбородка, я покорно приподнимаю лицо, подставляя губы ради поцелуя, ласкового и теплого. Этот телесный голод не имеет ничего общего с тем, другим... но об этом различии сейчас не стоит думать. Столь чуткому любовнику, как Нару, достаточно почувствовать одну мою ненужную мысль, чтобы его удовольствие оказалось испорчено.

Мы уходим из гостиной в спальню, и полурасстегнутая накидка не спадает с моих плеч лишь благодаря предусмотрительности покровителя, ласкающего сейчас только шею и плечи, целомудренно или рассеянно - неважно, зато обещая. Впрочем, на открытых взгляду частях тела тоже достаточно точек, прикосновение к которым способно взволновать. Перехватив запястье, я целую мягкую, без мозолей, ладонь. Все совсем по-другому, это правда, и происходящее больше напоминает сон, чем явь, - но сон уютный, спасительный.

\- Боюсь, у меня не осталось терпения, - с ноткой раскаяния предупреждаю я, желая вспыхнуть побыстрее, чтобы не успеть задуматься о том, что я, собственно, творю.

\- Боюсь, своим я с тобою тоже не поделюсь - у меня его не хватает даже на одного, - безмятежно сообщает Нару. - Мы сможем позже принести друг другу извинения за поспешность, мальчик мой.  
И не поймешь по знакомым глазам, серьезен ли Нару, иронизирует ли.

\- Официальные, - соглашаюсь я, подчиняясь легкому направляющему касанию между лопаток. - И очень попозже, если вы не против.

Комната, созданная для комфорта и удовольствий, как всегда, производит впечатление спокойствия и неизменного порядка. Резная ширма, мягкие банкетки, шелк в узорах цветущей жимолости - вот сюда положить накидку, а здесь, и только здесь, удобно оставить шпильки... И в намеренно приоткрытую дверь видна ванная - водяные стены, зримо веющие прохладной свежестью, так что взгляд невольно пытается поймать плывущую в зеленоватом мягком свете рыбу где-нибудь у себя над головой.

Освобожденные волосы, щекоча, струятся по лопаткам и ниже. А когда под завесь волос проскальзывает рука, то я едва подавляю желание, мурча, выгнуть спину.  
Нару ведет изысканно и мягко, я отвечаю, и с каждой минутой все больше радуюсь возможности довериться умелому, знающему меня до последней струнки, любовнику, который к тому же чуть более нетороплив, чем я ожидаю. Тело само вьется лозой и подставляется под ласкающую ладонь.

Все правильно и точно - до последнего касания, до оттенка вздоха, и только сейчас я понимаю, как сильно меня изменил Эрик. Удовольствие, что сейчас дарит мне милорд, великолепно: мягкое, спокойное, нежное - но если так и не иначе будет всю жизнь, то умереть мне предстоит от скуки...

Да, пробиться сквозь эту взаимную сдержанность можно - а нужно ли? Мой вновь обретенный давний любовник желает проверить часть мира, связанную со мной и с собой, на прочность: что рухнет, состарившись и рассыпаясь в прах, что останется нерушимым?

Мне тоже не мешает проверить, на которую из основ можно наступить без боязни. Наконец, Нару позволяет буквально втечь в его объятья - и берет: горячего, напряженного, с каждым толчком расслабляя сведенные судорогой желания мышцы и позволяя двигаться так, как больше хочется. Мучительные ласки, перешедшие в ласковый секс, встряхивают все нервы, точно контрастный душ, попеременно меняющий холод на кипяток. Это слишком сладострастно. И слишком изощренно.

Трудно что-то противопоставить любовнику, знающему тебя до малейшей мелочи, и притом опытному. Нару с негромким стоном доводит меня до приятнейшей разрядки, не забыв и о собственном удовольствии, и оставляет отдыхать на смятых простынях прежде безупречно застеленной кровати: расслабленного и выжатого, как шелковый лоскуток.

\- Небесное блаженство, - удовлетворенно вздыхает Нару. - Теперь бы обрести силы, чтобы стоять на твердой земле. Декор моей ванной комнаты тоже заслуживает внимания, а слугам надо дать возможность перестелить постель. "Входя в воду, будь готов выйти обновившимся", так говорят.

Обновившимся я и выхожу из-под теплого водопада, что уносит с собой остатки напряжения; расслабленное блаженство настолько велико, что я рискую уснуть, едва дойдя до постели.

\- Не мучь себя, мой мальчик, - советует Нару, подталкивая меня к манящему убежищу от всех проблем и мыслей - до утра. - Еще будет время решить, куда ведет тебя судьба, и как уберечь себя от острых камней этой дороги.

Под закрытыми веками мелькают яркой чередой воспоминания прошедших дней: напряженно-злое лицо Кинти, текучее драконье пламя, отчаянный и виноватый взгляд поверх дула парализатора... Словно колода карт, словно галерея над пластиной головида, словно тени на стене.

Что мне делать теперь, куда идти? Сознание уплывает в сон, освобождая путь страху. Никаких гарантий, никаких обещаний - и нет оснований быть уверенным в том, что новая жизнь окажется лучше и успешнее прежней. Стоит ли начинать?  
Сейчас, когда ум свободен от дневной суеты, и нет возможности спрятаться за нею от себя самого, я не борюсь со страхом - да это и бесполезно. Я лишь проверяю им свою решимость, и проверка выходит удачной.  
Теперь я знаю, что намерен делать, и также знаю, что не отступлюсь.


	32. Эрик

К моменту прилета на Комарру я нахожусь в благородном состоянии глубокой депрессии, удачно подкрепленной тем фактом, что весь перелет меня основательно мутило от скачковой болезни. Пожалуй, я не создан для космических перелетов, и надеюсь, что только я сам, а не мои соотечественники как таковые, отученные веками изоляции от этого милого занятия. После скачков я лежал пластом в своей каюте размерами с некрупный шкаф - зато одиночной; общество какого-нибудь постороннего идиота мне бы сейчас было совсем некстати. Когда меня немного отпускало, я выходил в кают-компанию. Пассажиров на корабле было мало - в основном, торговцы средней руки, сопровождающие свой груз, - и я их совершенно не интересовал, а здешний сервис лучше всего описывался словом "ненавязчивый". Я мог в любое время выдернуть упаковку с дневным рационом из холодильника и подогреть в микроволновке; все сам, без помощи какого-либо мифического стюарда. А потом я мог устроиться у информтерминала, если на него не находилось конкурентов, и по нескольку раз листать одни и те же страницы... и думать. О своем гипотетическом дальнейшем маршруте, туманном финансовом положении и гораздо более реальной погоне с Ро Кита. Об Иллуми я думать себе запрещал.

Поэтому сердце болезненно вздрагивает - страхом, изумлением, надеждой? - когда после прилета и таможенного контроля мне, уже готовому сойти на причал через пластиковый рукав и увидеть все чудеса вселенной на третьесортном грузовом терминале, сообщают, что на станционном почтамте меня ожидает сообщение. "Не знаю", пожимает плечами старпом в ответ на мой вопрос, "у меня только квитанция, мистер Форберг. Счастливого вам пути".

Поплутав по коридорам, как и полагается провинциалу в большом городе, я добираюсь до цели. Мою личность тщательно проверяют и выдают мне маленький радужный диск. Но надежда пополам со страхом, угасает так же быстро, как и вспыхнула, когда на картинке над пластиной комма появляется не покрытая гримом физиономия, а всего лишь слова. Копия судебного постановления, заверенная адвокатской конторой Дерреса. Дом Эйри в своем милосердии не намерен меня преследовать за пределами Великой Империи, но покарает немедленной смертью, если я осмелюсь преступить ее границы. Отправлено на мое имя с Ро Кита двое суток назад по быстрому лучу. Безусловно, послание может быть обманом, уловкой, призванной усыпить мою безопасность, но... "Стакан воды". Все совпадает, по срокам и скорости ответа. Я свободен, в относительной безопасности и совершенно один.

И что делать дальше?

Вселенная открыта передо мной, за исключением обеих империй, но менять шило на мыло, то есть Комарру на еще какую-нибудь планетку, мне почему-то не хочется. Здесь, по крайней мере, галактическая развилка, и когда я смогу определиться со своей жизнью, то выберу билет со знанием дела, а не ткнув наугад в строчку на терминале только потому, что мне понравились снимки и название планеты легко выговорить. Иначе стоимость билета сожрет остатки моих сбережений (пачка бетанских долларов, панически быстро обналиченных с карточки еще на Цетаганде) и не даст никакой перемены участи взамен. Поэтому я ставлю себе срок - "полгода, а там посмотрим".

Хм, или мне просто не хочется улетать далеко от границы тех миров, которые я хоть как-то знаю?

В любом случае, комаррская станция показалась мне местом странным и скорее недоброжелательным. Зато она отстраивается так бурно, что, будь это на земле, я бы предположил, что недавно тут случилось землетрясение или прошла война, щедро порушившая половину домов. Однако по дороге сюда я почитал туристские буклеты и популярные обзоры по истории планеты, и твердо знал, что в окрестностях Комарры войны не велись уже более сотни лет: торговая республика успешно старалась угодить всем, и была слишком лакомым кусочком, чтобы большие хищные соседи позволили друг другу ее заполучить. Деловая активность позволяла надеяться и на то, что безработным я здесь не останусь. Проводить время в туристском безделье было бы гибельно: во-первых, из небогатого я скоро превращусь в нищего, во-вторых, от ничегонеделания я умру со скуки, и, самое главное, - самооценка одинокого тунеядца, не имеющего ни единого способа зарабатывать себе на жизнь, очень быстро упадет ниже нулевой отметки. Итак, план: найти жилье, найти работу - нужны же им здоровые мужчины с руками? - и провести рекогносцировку, как можно скорее.

С первым пунктом я разбираюсь быстро, сняв номер в недорогой гостинице; селиться в этих комнатках страдающим клаустрофобией эстетам я бы не рекомендовал, но и звания ночлежки для бедных она не заслужила. Весь комфорт составляют терминал, шкаф, душ и надувная кровать... на которую можно падать вечерами мордой вниз, чтобы, поскуливая, жалеть себя несчастного. Особого облегчения это не приносит, но и удержаться сил нет - все равно как не расчесывать зудящую ранку. А и черт с ним. Когда я найду себе дело - такое, чтобы выматываться и вечерами падать на эту койку уже от усталости, - все пройдет само.

Я здоров - стараниями Иллуми, надо признать, - молод, у меня все в порядке с головой, за мной не гонится полиция, у меня есть нормальные документы и не самая маленькая сумма на руках. Просто надо начать жизнь с чистого листа, не оглядываясь на прошлое и не жалея себя. И все получится. Не в первый раз.

И уже на следующий день, с самого утра, труба лифта выплевывает меня у дверей иммиграционного отдела.

Молодой чиновник, перебирающий какие-то документы, если и удивлен ранним визитом, то виду не показывает. Мне же пока нет необходимости стимулировать свои мозги после раннего подъема дозой синтекофе - по моим устоявшимся на Ро Кита биологическим часам сейчас еще день. Бюрократ медленно просматривает документы, словно намеренно время тянет, чтобы посетитель почувствовал собственную ничтожность. (Или это у меня паранойя разыгралась?) Наконец, он поднимает взгляд от бумаг и долго изучает уже мою персону. Пристально, даже кожа чешется от этого взгляда.

\- Вы намерены просить рабочую визу на Комарру? У вас есть должный стартовый капитал и поручитель на планете?

В течении нескольких минут я объясняю, что не претендую на высокую честь жить на непригодной для дыхания планетке в одном из десятка крошечных - по моим привычным меркам - и дорогих - по любым стандартам - куполов. После множества уточнений звучит выражение "ограниченная транзитная виза с правом работы", и чиновник морщится:

\- Ну вот, так бы и говорили. В таком случае, вы уже нашли на станции работодателя, который согласится вас принять?

К этому вопросу я подготовился лучше.  
\- Я предполагаю предложить свои услуги заинтересованным сторонам в ближайшее время, и я не возражаю против обучения в процессе работы, - отбарабаниваю, - и, разумеется, готов подписать отказ от компенсаций по безработице.

\- Хм, хм, - невразумительно-вежливо выдает юноша и вновь принимается за бумаги. - А в какой сфере вы предполагаете работать? Я не нашел здесь, - пробегает взглядом по строчкам стандартной анкеты, - упоминания о специальном образовании.

\- Традиционно по нормам моего родного мира, среднее образование лицам моей касты дается частным порядком, в домашних условиях, а в годы войны были сложности с оформлением университетских документов, - поясняю, стараясь не сломать язык на бюрократических словоформах. - Понимая это, я готов начать с уровня ниже, чем позволяет мой фактический опыт и знания, и не имею ничего против физического труда.

У этого танца явно есть несколько сложных туров, и мне придется протанцевать их все, но я представляю, что за приз ожидает меня на выходе.

Чиновник тянет долгую паузу, наполненную явным скепсисом.  
\- У вас есть опыт практической работы по какой-то специальности?

\- Безусловно, есть, в мои годы, - соглашаюсь, - но здесь он применим, вероятно, лишь для полиции. Я профессиональный военный в отставке.

\- Поскольку вы не гражданин Комарры, то вряд ли можете рассчитывать на должность в органах правопорядка, - морщится молодой человек. - Хорошо, а кем вы работали на... - быстрый взгляд на бумаги, - на Цетаганде?

\- За время пребывания на Цетаганде я не работал, - отрезаю. Чуть смутившись, поясняю. - Большую часть времени у меня заняла реабилитационная терапия. Медицинская.

\- И каково сейчас состояние вашего здоровья? - немедля хватается за зацепку чиновник. - Оно позволит вам заниматься, кхе-кхе, физическим трудом? Я, - листает бумаги, - не вижу здесь документа о полном медицинском освидетельствовании.

\- Позволяет, - киваю. - Если понадобится медкомиссия, даже платная, то я готов.

\- Мистер Форберг, - многозначительно постукивая по документам обратной стороной ручки, произносит он. - Поправьте, если я ошибаюсь. Вы профессиональный военный, ничему кроме этого не учившийся и не работавший ни по одной из мирных специальностей. Само по себе это, конечно, не криминал...  
Пауза.  
\- Какие выводы я должен сделать, как вы полагаете? Вы лично производите хорошее впечатление, но ваш послужной список... н-да.

\- Сударь, - мягко, - мой послужной список свидетельствует лишь об одном: я привык соблюдать дисциплину и беспрекословно подчиняться отданным мне приказам. И, заверяю вас, я желаю найти себя в мирной жизни и не пожалею для этого усилий, - ровно, чуть подчеркнув последнее слово. - И что будучи занят на общественно полезной работе здесь, на станции, я пригожусь сильней, нежели в качестве праздношатающегося туриста. Разве нет?

\- Видите ли, - поясняет. - Комарра - мир с высоким уровнем образования, и наша потребность в неквалифицированных работниках весьма невелика... если не идет речь о ряде непопулярных специальностей так называемой "социальной квоты". Вы слышали о ней?

Вот танец и подошел к финальным па. Грузчики, санитары, уборщики... Местные туда не рвутся: оплата низкая, работа тяжелая, не престижная - стоит ли ради нее подниматься на орбиту? Ничего. Я уже давно не позволял себе взбрыков оскорбленной гордости, не позволю и сейчас. Да, я фор, офицер и джентльмен, но сейчас это не важно. Важно удержаться здесь.

\- Слышал, - подтверждаю. - Если мне будет предоставлено несколько профессий на выбор и обещано квалифицированное обучение - не вижу причин отказываться.

\- Хорошо. Тогда подтвердите последние формальности. В данный момент вы не являетесь участником каких-либо гражданских или уголовных разбирательств? Зарегистрировали свое местожительство? И обладаете суммой, необходимой для проживания в течение первого месяца на орбитальной станции?

Я отвечаю "нет" на первый вопрос, благословляя предусмотрительность Дерреса, и "да" - на остальные, и на мои бумаги ложится, наконец, печать с разрешением.

\- Вы получили полугодовую рабочую визу с ограниченным правом трудоустройства, мистер Форберг, - резюмирует мой мучитель. - С правом работы на станции по профессиям социальной квоты, список мест и нижний предел оплаты указан в бумагах, прочтите. Там же адрес биржи труда. До поступления на работу вы обязаны оплатить и прослушать недельный адаптационный курс, держите квитанцию, срок регистрации - в течение трех дней. Удачного вам трудоустройства, мистер Форберг, и добро пожаловать на Станцию Пять.

\- Благодарю, - принимая бумаги, отвечаю неискренне, - а вам спокойной работы и меньше проблем с новичками вроде меня.

Адаптационный центр - это способ то ли облегчить карманы доверчивых приезжих на небольшое количество излишних денег, то ли вправду помочь им привыкнуть к здешним реалиям. А еще эти курсы помогают социализировать дебоширов, неграмотных пейзан из глубинки, не имеющих профессии мамочек с маленькими детьми, бездельных отставников-наемников и прочих маргинальных для здешнего общества персон. Чтобы решить, куда определить меня, мне предлагают заполнить анкету размером с небольшую простыню. Половина перечисленных в ней вопросов на мой взгляд откровенно бессмысленна, вторая - ставит меня в тупик: например, порядок эвакуации в случае биологического заражения, откуда мне зать, я же не врач? Однако вслух возмущаться я не стал, ведь бюрократия - всюду бюрократия, только усеял этот лист изрядным количеством прочерков. Возможно, заработав себе репутацию идиота, вынужденного учить элементарные азы, начиная с букваря. Ну да ладно.

Знакомство с товарищами по несчастью заставляет сделать вывод, что такую пеструю группу было и специально не собрать. Первое назначенное мне занятие являет живописную картину: в дальнем углу аудитории засела группка из троих загорелых парней, единственное кресло заняла хорошо одетая ухоженная дама, из угла в угол широким напряженным шагом расхаживает мускулистая женщина постарше меня в куртке цвета хаки, а над одним из столов сгорбился тощий тип, методично шелестя выданными листочками.

Когда вошедший инструктор требует от всех представиться, первой - по кругу - слово достается ухоженной леди.

\- Я Пилар Альварес с Эскобара, сеньоры, и переехала на эту станцию к своему будущему мужу. Я дипломированный врач-стоматолог, и надеюсь, что и здесь моя квалификация будет более чем востребована. Но прежде мне не случалось жить, - крошечная заминка, словно она подбирает слово, - в пространстве, вот поэтому я здесь. - Она чуть усмехается, сложив в красивой улыбке подведенные губы. Эффектная дамочка. Понимаю ее жениха.

\- Следующий? - кивает инструктор плотной женщине в военной куртке. - Мэм?

Та пожимает плечами. - Лефевр, Изабелла. Зовите просто Бо. Сержант в отставке. Родилась здесь, служила, теперь пытаюсь осесть окончательно. А на ваших занятиях, - свирепо сверкает черными глазами, - я по глупости всяких канцелярских крыс.

Я слушаю эти формальные представления вполуха, поэтому мысль доходит до меня не сразу. Женщина-сержант? Оксюморон. Хотя на других мирах и не такое возможно, но я невежливо вылупливаюсь на даму, словно у нее отросла дополнительная пара рук.  
\- Вы служили в армии, мэм?

Накачанная мадам Лефевр оборачивается и меряет меня раздраженным взглядом, прищурясь.  
\- А для тебя, парень, "сержант в отставке" означает курсы кройки и шитья? Что тут неясного?

Интересный контраст у барышень: элегантная красотка и женщина-танк... Я стоически удерживаюсь от фырканья и лишь кротко произношу: - Мои извинения, мэм.

Но инициатива наказуема, и представляться следующим приходится мне:  
\- Эрик Форберг. - Коротко киваю. - Тоже бывший военный. Планирую переквалифицироваться на мирную специальность.  
Про офицерский чин и военную разведку я благоразумно умалчиваю.

Устрашающая сержант Лефевр фыркает, но от комментариев воздерживается.

Похожие друг на друга парни в углу переглядываются, и без слов приходят к соглашению.  
\- Я - Олаф Шмутц, - представляется один из них, самый незаметный. - Это мой брат Харальд; мы приехали на учебу. И наш друг Торвальд Уилкс тоже. Мы вообще впервые где-то, кроме Аслунда, - объясняет охотно. - Как сказала та леди - в пространстве. Тут немного диковато, но пока вроде бы ничего, терпимо.

Остается последний. Свои бумаги оставшийся не представленным мужчина складывает аккуратно, разглаживая, и не прекращая процесса, даже когда заговаривает.  
\- Йан ван дер Рейн, - негромко. - Я инженер, здесь у меня семья. Мне посоветовали пройти адаптационный курс в дополнение к лечению. - И так же хмуро смолкает.

После этого мы узнаем, что нам предстоит провести вместе неделю интенсивных занятий, "предполагающих взаимную поддержку товарищей по обучению", что опаздывать на эти занятия крайне не рекомендуется, что нам будут обучать процедурам станционной безопасности... - Бо кривит рот скептически, но молчит, - и принятым здесь юридическим нормам, и что нас настоятельно просят воздержаться от замечаний, если что-либо из материала покажется знакомым или чрезмерно легким.

Начинается занятие с забавных рассказов про уклад жизни на станции. На красочных примерах любой новичок должен усвоить прописные истины: что мусор надо выбрасывать в раздельные контейнеры, что глупо пытаться обмануть водный счетчик и так далее. Постепенно примеры усложняются, появляются ссылки на местные законы, по которым, похоже, экологической полиции здесь следует бояться больше, чем у нас дома - императорской гвардии. Пусть эта юридическая система кажется мне дурацкой, но разобраться в ней я обязан. Хотя, определенно, образ жизни на станции не вызывает у меня восторга. Наконец, мы семеро получаем пробные тесты по сегодняшнему занятию - сделать к следующему разу, - и с явным облегчением выбираемся из аудитории. Каждый уходит в свою сторону, какая уж тут групповая сплоченность.

***

Обучение движется к финалу, и к концу недели теоретические занятия все чаще сменяются практическими: начинается все с весьма полезного урока обращения с кислородными масками и простейшими скафандрами, а заканчивается отработкой навыков спешной эвакуации. Инструктор объясняет порядок и рассказывает о наиболее частых ошибках, совершаемых в панике и спешке. Половина из них, по его словам, обычно вызвана внезапной невесомостью: ведь первое, чему не хватает мощности при любой серьезной аварии, - это гравирешетки.

Конечно, обучение вещам практическим и сопряженным с опасностью, а также всякой мелкой технике, - это именно то, чем я занимался всю свою сознательную жизнь, а паниковать не привык и под плазменным огнем. Но, если честно, мысль о невесомости вызывает легкое неудобство: черт знает, как к ней отнесется мой желудок, а опозориться вместе со штатскими на глазах у той же Бо - подумаешь, наемник! - будет неуютно. Впрочем, наша подсознательная снисходительность взаимна: "космические волки" по привычке не уважают наземников (как они говорят в сердцах, "грязеедов"), но и офицеры считают себя точно выше сержантов. Квиты.

\- Ну что же, - удостоверившись в том, что алгоритм действий усвоен всеми, инструктор поднимается. - Прошу в учебный блок.

Учебный блок - как бы вырезанная из станции малая толика: стандартная комнатка, меняющийся лабиринт коридора, пара пандусов и шлюз, до коего, по инструкции, любой житель должен добираться с закрытыми глазами и на ощупь. Задание простое. Не испугаться, когда выключится гравитация и заорет сирена. Подплыть с той или иной долей грациозности к стене, уцепиться за поручни, вытащить из шкафа респиратор, надеть на шею и привести в готовность. И за заданное время добраться по мигающим стрелкам вдоль плинтусов до имитации шлюза, за которым нас ждет большая светлая комната с нормальной силой тяжести. И инструктором. А пока нам дают время освоиться в невесомости, научиться правильно двигаться. Конечно же, Бо форсит, передвигаясь красивыми экономными рывками, братцы-аслунды сосредоточенны и методичны, Пилар осторожничает, нервно одергивая полы узкого модного жакета...

Светящиеся стрелочки моргают внезапно, раз, другой, гаснут, слышен невнятный возглас, кто-то сталкивается с соседом, сбившись с маршрута, Бо чертыхается. Гравитация прыгает скачком, швырнув кое-кого из менее осторожных на пол, и так же исчезает, а тональность сирены меняется. "А теперь они будут стрелять трассирующими поверх голов", мысленно фыркаю я, потирая ушибленный бок. И, наконец, наступает полнейшая невесомость и такая же темнота.

\- Эй, - слышится в темноте голос. Бо. - Все в порядке? И кого я держу?

\- Меня, - спокойно отвечает Пилар. - А что происходит, собственно?

Инженер с трехсложной голландской фамилией что-то бормочет себе под нос, раздраженным и одновременно скулящим тоном. Все громче и громче. - Так не должно быть. Не должно быть так. Неправильно!

\- Ох ты, черт, - тихо удивляется один из аслундцев. - Эй, парень, не ори, это не катастрофа, просто свет погас!  
Не самая лучшая идея: ноющего инженера увещевания, разумеется, лишь подстегивают.

Неприятность если и не подстроенная, что маловероятно, то детская. Вряд ли полстанции снесло точным ударом астероида как раз в разгар нашей тренировки. Но один единственный паникер способен превратить рутинную эвакуацию через короткий лабиринт в непростую задачу.

\- Перекличка, - окликаю я громко непроглядную темень, - Форберг здесь. Парни и, э-э, и дамы, отзовитесь. А кто нащупает соседа рядом с собой, возьмите его крепче за руку. Нет гарантии, что нас снова не тряхнет.

Нечленораздельное вытье голландца слышно в паре метров от меня, правее отзываются три аслундских голоса вразнобой: я их до сих пор путаю, поскольку мягкий, но все же заметный акцент скрадывает индивидуальные особенности. Последней вслед за Пилар отзывается Бо, и уж ей-то моей помощи точно не нужно. А то, что именно она крепко держит миловидную эскобарку, меня устраивает; от кого-нибудь из мужчин госпожа Альварес могла такой вольности и не потерпеть.

\- Все тут, - резюмирую, пробираясь по стеночке к нашему истерику. Пошарив рукой, нащупываю ткань. Рукав, что ли. Что ж, понадеемся, что это Йан, а если не так, то объект пострадает безвинно, потому что щиплю я его сквозь рукав пиджака достаточно жестко. Вой на выматывающей нервы ноте прерывается паническим взвизгом. Замечательно.

\- У кого-нибудь есть собой люминофор? Или фонарик? - спрашиваю, не особо надеясь на ответ. - Наручный комм, в конце концов? У кого есть, просто нажмите кнопку и поднимите руку запястьем от себя. Видите теперь друг друга? Будем выбираться. Думаю, этого от нас и ждут.

\- Не слишком ли ты раскомандовался, Форберг? - с ехидством, порожденным отступившим страхом, замечает один из аслундцев. - Тебе-то откуда знать? Лучше бы за дело взялась миз Бо - она и в опасностях понимает больше вашего, и здешняя.

\- Раскомандовался, - согласно бурчит Бо, но, если я что-то понимаю в ее тоне, скорее одобрительно. В ее руке вспыхивает крошечный брелок, освещая лица, искаженные тенями и страхом. - Эй, Форберг, тащи сюда своих, выход с нашей стороны.

Я толкаю перед собой не сопротивляющегося инженера, которого хватает сейчас лишь на долгие всхлипы. Что-то он говорил про реабилитацию после аварии, припоминаю я. - Спасибо, Бо, - благодарю я коротко. - Пойдете замыкающим, как самый здесь опытный... опытная, хорошо?

Помедлив, я расстегиваю браслет хроно на своем запястье и просовываю кончик ремешка под ремень наручного комма ван дер Рейна, а потом снова закрепляю его на руке. Своего рода импровизированные наручники, зато теперь он от меня не сбежит. Правда, если не вовремя дернется, один из нас получит вывих запястья. Ну да черт с ним, рискну. Я на ощупь пробираюсь к проему открытого створа дверей, обвожу его рукой для верности и пробираюсь внутрь, утягивая Рейна за собой.

Остальные выстраиваются цепочкой, пролезая вслед за мною и инженером сквозь хитрый лабиринт перекрытий - слава богу, дизайнеры не додумались встроить где-нибудь в середине для пущей реалистичности торчащие куски якобы разорванного аварией металла. Отталкиваться от стен и плыть, когда вокруг хоть глаз выколи, неудачная идея; я пару раз чувствительно прикладываюсь плечом и коленом к торчащим выступам, и не я один, судя по периодической ругани и шипению сзади. Наконец мы оказываемся около двери, слабо светящейся по контуру - люминесценция, к счастью, а не лампы. Заблокированной двери.

На мой вкус что по ту сторону, что по эту - большой разницы нет: тепло, свежий воздух и безопасность. Но Рейн, взвизгнув, начинает отбиваться и рваться к этой несчастной двери, словно здесь его хотят сожрать живьем. Драться в невесомости, в почти полной темноте, с психом, который к тебе же и пристегнут... Машинально размахнувшись для удара, я по инерции отлетаю назад, как последний идиот. Еще бы, я не мутант, чтобы пытаться отправить нападающего в нокаут одной рукой, быть пристегнутым к нему же за другую и держаться за поручень третьей.

\- Да что вы...? - раздается из-за спины возглас Бо, обрываясь на полуслове, и дальнейшие события укладываются в короткую цепочку из мелькающего пятна света, звучного шлепка и весьма крепкой хватки у меня на предплечье. Истерик обмякает, как если бы ему вкололи изрядную дозу успокоительного или просто оглушили точным ударом. Я отстегиваю ремешок и передаю полусознательного инженера прямо в руки подошедшим аслундцам. Втроем крепкие фермерские ребята этого тощего неврастеника удержат.

Мы с наемницей переглядываемся, и хотя в слабом свечении двери мало что можно разглядеть, но, похоже, на лице у нас обоих сейчас читается равная уважительная благодарность.  
\- Подождать надо, - коротко советует она, садясь на пол.

Дверь открывается сама через четверть часа, и за ней, конечно же, оказывается инструктор, безмятежно сообщающий, что мы сдали зачет. Настолько безмятежно, что даже ругаться энергии не остается.

Мы выбираемся в освещенный коридор, и я лишь в последнюю секунду успеваю вспомнить, что сейчас шибанет изменившейся силой тяжести. Цепляюсь за поручень на стене и с полсекунды так и вишу. Все равно, что, наплававшись, выбираться из воды на твердый берег. Остальные вымотаны не меньше. Шатающегося, но тихого Йана уводит под локоток местный медик, Бо смущенно отводит глаза.

\- Господа, - внезапно произносит Олаф. - Никто не хочет составить нам компанию? Здесь, говорят, неплохое пиво.  
Кивают все, даже сеньорита Пилар.  
В этом предложении и мне чудится отзвук привычного по прежним годам единства, когда кружка алкоголя, поделенная на всех, - просто средство согреться и успокоиться, а общность чувствуется и без нее. День сегодня выдался непростой, а мы... а мы молодцы.

В баре эскобарка и аслундцы принимаются обсуждать прелесть жизни на планетах под открытым небом, я же помалкиваю, хотя мог бы внести и свою лепту в этот разговор, зато разглядываю Бо. Лицо бывшей наемницы, с которой мы с самого начала не сошлись характерами, на сей раз не выражает обычной антипатии. Она сидит, задумавшись. Вдруг на ее запястье брякает комм и при взгляде на номер она чуть меняется в лице.

\- Да. И тебя приветствую. Нет, не могу. Мааам... что со мной может случиться?  
Долгая пауза, судя по всему, заполненная перечислением вариантов. Впрочем, слишком долгая. Может, сигнал идет на планету?  
\- Нет, - с преувеличенным спокойствием. - Никаких проблем. Немного застряла с документами...  
Снова пауза.  
\- Нет... какая контрабанда?! Повздорила с одним идиотом из пропускной системы. Две недели... Нормальный характер, пора привыкнуть за столько лет.  
Снова молчание. Бо настойчиво гипнотизирует дисплейчик наручного комма. Я отвожу взгляд.  
\- И я тебя люблю. Да. Послезавтра буду.  
Она прощается, отключает комм, закатывает глаза. Выглядит это комично.  
\- Родня... - Судя по смеси раздражения и любви в коротеньком слове, если мне хватит глупости ляпнуть что-то нелицеприятное о фамильных отношениях, добром это не кончится.

Я заинтересованно уточняю, удивленный неожиданно пришедшей мыслью.  
\- Вы ведь здешняя, Бо? И вас не пускает домой иммиграционная служба?

\- Я с самой Комарры, - подтверждает она сухо и вдруг искренне добавляет. - Не сдержала язык на таможне, вот и устроил один мстительный сукин сын... адаптацию. Ничего, несколько лет ждала, потерплю еще пару дней. - И подумав, вдруг предлагает: - Знаешь, Форберг, давай-ка на «ты», а?

\- Давай. И долго ты служила? - уточняю вежливо, придвигая к собеседнице пакет с солеными сухариками. Пиво здесь не сказать, чтобы отменное, но сносное. Под закуску вполне.

\- Ну, смотря что считать долго, - со вкусом отпивая пива, отвечает наемница. - Мне сорок восемь; примерно половину срока я в деле... то есть была в деле.  
На секундочку она грустнеет, но запивает сожаление очередным глотком.  
\- А ты? - интересуется в ответ. - По выправке виден опыт.

\- Лет десять, но на планете, - киваю. – Скажи, Бо: ты - сержант потому, что не захотела связываться с получением патента на чин, или там у вас личного состава больше, чем вакансий?  
"Ищут ли они новых людей", подразумевается, но не произнесено вслух. Единственная работа, для которой у меня хватает квалификации. Почти хватает.

\- Да какой из меня офицер? - бесхитростно отвечает она, разгрызая сухарик. - Я драться люблю, не бумаги писать. А что за интерес? Хочешь сам, ммм... пополнить послужной список?

\- Вроде того, - соглашаюсь. - Только не знаю, подойду ли. В пространстве я новичок.

\- Попытаться-то можно,- пожимает плечами. - Ты сегодня в нулевой тяжести хорошо держался, для планетника. Молодой, костяк хорош, а мясо нарастет - у нас так говорили.

\- Стрелять я умею, - соглашаюсь, - я же снайпер. И в тактике разбираюсь. Но где искать и куда смотреть, не знаю. Подскажешь?

\- Звездный флот Уоллеса, - поднимает она кружку. - Самые лучшие. Поищи в комм-сети, где предложения работы - там смотри требования вербовочного пункта. В общем, стандартный набор: пол не важен, состояние здоровья, - она оглядывает меня цепким взглядом с ног до головы, не пропустив ни одного видимого шрама, - вроде бы подходит, как и возраст. И командирский опыт в плюс. Сам-то не расскажешь, как воевал? Я в наземных стычках ни разу не бывала.

\- Партизанская война, - пожимаю плечами. - Естественный ландшафт, гористая местность, пешие и конные переходы... - М-да, знает ли она вообще слово "конные"? - Тактика малых отрядов. И оружие не сложнее лазерной винтовки или станкового плазмотрона. Экзотика?

Бо усмехается. - Ага, экзотика, если честно; нам на планетах делать нечего. Надо понимать, у этой вашей партизанской войны с блокировкой туннелей и захватом станций ничего общего? Но это ничего. Тебе бы подучиться космической тактике - хотя бы основам. Да и с работой в пространстве разобраться, как простому технику.

\- На курсах этому не учат, - понимающе киваю. Все особые умения, которыми нас одарили курсы адаптации, - это как найти склад спасательных пузырей или каким образом нужно сортировать мусор перед тем, как выбросить. - Скафандр, движения в невесомости, космическая техника, всякое такое?

\- Да, да, - охотно подтверждает Бо. - Кто носил скафандр, с боевой броней разберется. Это легко, на самом деле - просто опыт. Поработай с месяцок где-нибудь в космопорте, должно хватить.

Я от души благодарю ее за дельный совет. В чертовом списке социальных работ был, кажется, грузчик портовой зоны? По крайней мере, теперь я могу выбирать себе специальность не только ради заработка, но и для будущей пользы.

***

Как и ожидалось, "престижная" должность портового грузчика - виноват, грузчика-стажера, на первые две недели, - достается мне без излишней конкуренции. Когда я заявляюсь на новое место работы, простые ребята в комбинезонах спрашивают, "как меня звать", потом интересуются, "откуда это меня принесло с таким чудным акцентом", чешут в затылке при слове "Барраяр", но тут рыжий - Пит, кажется, - объясняет с видом знатока: "Шестой туннель, забыли, что ли, мы оттуда баржу с деревом принимали", и больше вопросов ни у кого нет. Мне, уже как своему, объявляют, что вечером я ставлю на бригаду по кружке пива каждому, и на этом ритуал адаптации можно счесть законченным. И то верно, в разведку нам вместе не ходить. Что такое гравилуч, я знаю, значит, разберусь и с погрузчиком.

День за днем я вижу на работе металл и пластик грузовых доков, поэтому по вечерам не собираюсь сидеть в четырех стенах своей каморки. Я что, под арестом, в конце-то концов? Так что я выбираюсь в блестящую, переливающуюся, эклектичную роскошь торгового центра и гуляю там, праздно разглядывая все, что попадется на глаза. Причудливо одетую публику и витрины, фонтаны и драгоценные по тамошним меркам деревья в кадках, зовущие на другие планеты рекламные ролики транспортных компаний и не уступающие им по красочности трейлеры голофильмов... А последнее, пожалуй, вариант. Мне достается билет на комедию положений из жизни бетанской семьи: весело и ничего не напоминает. А в баре поблизости можно посидеть все за тем же пивом, пока не начнется ночной цикл: когда лампы в коридорах чуть потускнеют, я буду знать, что пора домой.

Я протягиваю бармену кредитку. Не на такую уж выдающуюся сумму я выпил, но тот, протягивая мне для подписи чек, сам вежливость и предупредительность. - Вот здесь, мистер, - быстрый взгляд на карточку, почти незаметный, - … Фор-берг? Пожалуйста. Возьмите нашу визитку, я надеюсь, что вы посетите нас снова... лучшие сорта прохладительного... вы ведь не здешний?

И этот опознал во мне инопланетника, хм. За туриста принял, наверное. Неужели барраярский выговор такой заметный?

В обыденных трактирных звуках сложно вычленить отдельные составляющие. Негромкая музыка, позвякивание кружек, разговоры. И шаги, останавливающиеся за моей спиной как раз тогда, когда я ставлю подпись на чеке.

\- Форберг? - повторяет голос, который в первую секунду кажется знакомым. Но уже во вторую я понимаю, что знаком не голос, а говор. Тот самый, который я только что поминал. Но за эту секунду я успеваю машинально полуобернуться, застыв на половине движения. Знакомый зеленый барраярский мундир с высоким воротником - последнее, что я ожидал или хотел здесь увидеть... Эй, хватит, командую я себе. Твой соотечественник, твой собрат-офицер... что ты на него смотришь, как на врага, черт бы тебя побрал? Расслабься. Ровнее.

\- Мы знакомы? - переспрашиваю вежливо. Если честно, не припоминаю этой физиономии.

\- Лейтенант Форсуассон, - представляется обладатель мундира, и каблуками бы щелкнул, да не к месту. - СБ Консульства Империи.  
Он козыряет мне, я коротко киваю, напомнив себе, что я в штатском. Безопасник словно сканирует мой костюм цепким взглядом и осмотром остается, похоже, недоволен. Хотя только рентгеновские лучи могли бы считать на подкладке куртки цетагандийский ярлычок, значит, меня подводит мнительность? Все равно пятки начинают зудеть, но бежать - самое глупое, что только можно.  
\- Вы здесь по каким-то делам, господин Форберг?

История слишком длинна, чтобы рассказывать ее даже в компании, которой я доверяю полностью. И которая способна доверять мне.  
\- Проездом, - роняю первое, что приходит в голову. Отговорка, и лейтенант должен это понимать; вряд ли он полагает, что я собираюсь на станции осесть и завести домик с огородом. - А что?

Не знаю, как обычно думают парни из Безопасности, но у этого в мозгах словно жужжит готовое щелкнуть реле.  
\- Здесь редко встретишь своих, - проговаривает он медленно, не сводя с меня внимательного взгляда. - И, если встретишь, обычно хочешь переброситься несколькими словами. Узнать, - пауза, - новости из дома.

А может, все и правда случайность? Дурная, но случайность. И молодого офицера замучила тоска по родной планете, и он не смотрит на меня с растущим подозрением...  
\- Мои новости все полугодичной давности, - признаюсь честно и сухо. - Скорее уж вам стоит со мною делиться, что творится в Форбарр-Султане.  
Даже если и так. Поддерживать беседу наводящими вопросами - неудачная идея: по типичной для безопасников параноидальной привычке примут за шпиона. Не расспрашивать - подозрительно, и тоже примут.

\- А вы не похожи на туриста, Форберг, - СБшник качает головой. Так и есть. - Не позволите ли взглянуть на ваши документы?

Документы мои, конечно, в порядке, вот только нет вещи глупей, чем показывать барраярской службе безопасности цетагандийский паспорт.  
\- А в чем дело, Форсуассон? - интересуюсь неприветливо. - Я что-то нарушил, и нынче пить пиво - уже преступление?  
Опускаю тихо руку в карман. Там у меня всего лишь парализатор, зарегистрированный и легальный, и мысль стрелять в своих сама по себе отвратительна - но мне и этому оружию к таким коллизиям уже не привыкать...

Лейтенант мое движение, несомненно, прослеживает и оценивает должным образом. И если он не совсем дурак - на что непохоже, - то понимает, насколько неблагоразумно и чревато устраивать перестрелку на нейтральной территории, не имея санкций.  
\- При мне - ничего, - отвечает он, усмехнувшись, - впрочем, вам виднее. Как пожелаете.  
Коротко кивнув, эсбэшник встает и выходит из бара.

Я остаюсь у стойки в глупой нерешительности. Уйти отсюда поскорей? Не выскакивать за дверь прямо сейчас, переждать, дав любопытному лейтенанту Форсуассону возможность отойти подальше? Или забыть этот досадный инцидент, залив его дополнительной кружечкой пива под копченый сыр? Да, инцидент неприятный, неожиданный и немножко стыдный - но, в сущности, перед этим парнем на мне вины нет. Нет.

Светлое пиво льется легко, а что горчит, так это ему и положено. Кружка пустеет, цифра на настенных хроно меняется, обозначая новый час. Пора. Теперь осталось сходить отлить напоследок, и можно домой.

Когда в туалете у сушилки меня перехватывают сзади, заворачивая руку, и я попадаюсь врасплох, как последний пьяный кретин.  
\- Не дергайся, Форберг, это патруль, - сообщает из-за спины голос с домашним гортанным выговором. - Егоров, придержи его, аккуратно. Доставай документы. В куртке, наверняка...  
Попался.

Шагнувший ко мне лейтенант Форсуассон разворачивает книжечку паспорта. На его лице быстро и последовательно сменяются остолбенение, отвращение и чистая хищная радость.  
\- Цетский прихвостень, - цедит он, - предатель. Надо же, а еще и фор. Как только фамилию поменять не догадался?  
Тем временем невидимый мне Егоров, не отпуская завернутой руки, сноровисто и профессионально меня обхлопывает, и обнаруженный парализатор едет по полу в угол.  
\- От приговора бежишь, сволочь? Кончились твои бега.

Объясняться с ними не хочется, но быть скрученным и доставленным в барраярское посольство как потенциальный дезертир - не вариант. Слишком велика вероятность несчастного случая по дороге, пока они разберутся, что к чему. Да, у меня документы полноправного цетагандийского подданного, формально - принадлежащего к тамошней элите, и похитить меня - значит, устроить Барраяру неприятности, которых, несомненно, не заслуживает в их глазах моя ничтожная персона, но ведь надо, чтобы они это сперва сообразили!

\- Ни от чего я не бегу, - шиплю, оскалясь. - Меня уже приговорили, к депортации.

Лейтенант переводит взгляд с моих бумаг на меня самого, морщится. - Врешь, поди. Такое дерьмецо, как ты, соврать недорого возьмет, чтобы шкуру сохранить. Цеты оказали твоей родне большую услугу, отщипнув с семейного древа гнилую насквозь ветку. Аж с души воротит, пакость.

"Я. Не стану. Лезть. С ним. В ссору". Это я проговариваю мысленно и пять раз подряд. Какого черта? Что я буду перед парнями защищать? Свое доброе имя? Нет у меня такового в барраярских глазах, я и сам согласен. Лишь при упоминании родных внутри что-то колет - как иголка из игольника, крошечная, но перемалывающая внутренности в труху. Но я удерживаюсь от спора, лишь сплевываю зло:  
\- Воротит - иди в кабинку, проблюйся.

\- Заткнись, - сквозь зубы командует Форсуассон. - Сержант, отпускай; номер документов я списал, проверим сегодня, что за птица. Со станции ему никуда не деться, а убежит, поджав хвост, нам же лучше. Это же надо, среди форов - и такая дрянь.

Крепкая хватка на заломленной руке ослабевает, лейтенант брезгливо протягивает мне сложенный паспорт, и в тот момент, когда я его принимаю, бьет, точно и исключительно болезненно, едва не сворачивая мне скулу. - А это в нагрузку. Можешь не говорить спасибо за грим, это от чистого сердца.

Ярость, которую я успешно держал в закрытом сосуде, расплескивается от удара. Злость, отчаяние и горечь кипят, затуманивая остатки рассудка. Я не настолько себя люблю, чтобы дать себе поблажку. И не настолько раскис за полгода, чтобы забыть вколоченные в кровь и кость навыки рукопашной. Драться. Защищая не существующую больше честь, давно разбившуюся в куски гордость и не соответствующий истине факт, что я офицер, а не мальчик для постели. И, наплевав на все, я бросаюсь в драку.

Когда я сгибаюсь пополам от неудачно пропущенного удара, то слышу окрик - "хватит, сюда идут!" Бдительный сержант одернул своего задиристого офицера: должно быть, услышал приближающиеся шаги. Я понимаю, что остался один, входная дверь пищит, отъезжая в сторону, и я успеваю ввалиться в ближайшую кабинку, меньше всего желая расспросов доброхотов и внимания полиции.

А лейтенант - дурак; служебного рвения больше, чем ума. Будь я действительно перебежчиком и не носи раньше этот мундир, то был бы в полиции через пять минут. Но и я не сволочь последняя; а кроме того, не хватало мне между двумя ведомствами встревать, когда на самом висит один приговор и одно едва закрытое уголовное дело. Это я додумываю, прислонившись к стене, когда в голове хоть немного проясняется.

Где-то под ложечкой меня начинает колотить дрожь неразрядившейся злости. За стыд, унижение, пропущенные удары. А потом выворачивает выпитым сегодня пивом, в придачу к остальным удовольствиям.

Когда я привожу себя в порядок, ноги сами несут меня прочь от кафе и кинозала - и так быстро, что еще немножко, и это было бы паническое бегство. Домой. В стандартную безликую комнатушку. По коридорам, где лампы приглушены до полумрака, затравленно оглядываясь, хотя в коридорах станции нет ничего угрожающего: ходят люди, мигают информтабло, только многочисленные магазинчики уже опустили жалюзи.

Черт, ну это же надо, а? Идиот. Не подумал, какую приемлемую легенду мне выучить наизусть на случай нежелательного интереса соотечественников. Решил, что такой встречи просто не может состояться. Засунул, как страус, голову в песок, и твержу себе "В моей реальности Барраяра нет".

Оказывается, по забытым долгам тоже надо платить.


	33. Иллуми

Когда открываешь глаза поздним утром, после привычно уже неспокойных снов, жизнь отвечает взаимным раздражением и не торопится радовать в ответ. Тревожная пустота на душе, вступив в права, не желает отступать, и менее всего на свете мне хочется видеть супругу, но, хочу я того или нет, дела не терпят отлагательств. Серость бытия и апатию, охватившую меня, я разгоняю усилием воли, и их остатки тают под напором срочных дел.

Кинти появляется, не опоздав, и, кажется, вполне разделяет мое нежелание вести тяжелый разговор. Ни румянца, ни улыбки - я уже забыл, когда в последний раз видел их на ее лице, - зато подбородок решительно вздернут, и вся фигурка, затянутая в темное платье почти без узора, производит впечатление озабоченности и деловой хватки одновременно. На меня она смотрит с неодобрением; впрочем, тут наши чувства взаимны.

\- Последняя неделя мне тяжко далась, - не дав мне задать традиционного вопроса о самочувствии, холодно сообщает Кинти. - Что ж. Я слушаю, каковы твои условия.

\- Я оставлю старшинство, - не затягивая объяснений, отвечаю я, - но Лерой еще слишком молод, чтобы я мог передать ему право единолично управлять делами семьи. У вас есть выбор: либо я передаю Дом, включая тебя и детей, и его достояние под руку Небес, либо вы соглашаетесь принять на себя опеку третьего лица, уважаемого нами обоими.

Кинти удивлена и озадачена. Деньги и прямой вассалитет старого рода - не то, от чего откажется императорский двор, и жизнь под его крылом будет сыта и спокойна, но сама леди превратится в марионетку; сквозь сонм правил не пробиться даже этой тигрице, и сложносоставная мудрость закона победит ее напор. Да и старшинства Лерою тогда не видать еще лет двадцать - пока совет не признает его безусловно достойным сего поста. Если признает.

\- Ты отказываешься от старшинства в клане? - медленно переспрашивает Кинти. - И делаешь это, утверждая, что ты в здравом уме?

\- Ты считаешь меня безумным, - пожимаю плечами. - Стоит ли спорить? Если это действительно так - радуйся, что я соглашусь передать свои полномочия тому, в ком ты не заподозришь сумасшествия. С далеко идущими последствиями вам придется разбираться самостоятельно.

\- Хорошо, пусть опеку над домом и покровительство над Лероем примет почтенный человек, которого изберем мы вместе. Но с одним условием, - вздохнув, кивает Кинти. - Лерой должен быть подтвержден в своем праве наследника до твоего отказа, и когда он достигнет совершеннолетия, то старшинство в клане бесспорно перейдет к нему. Он воспитывался как будущий Старший, я горжусь им и не вижу в его воспитании изъяна. Кроме того, он старший из сыновей: это значит, что его характер сформировался и что Дому не слишком долго придется оставаться в чужих руках.

Не только старше всех, но и послушнее всех, не так ли? Этого я не говорю вслух: мы оба знаем, кто на деле будет распоряжаться домом, невзирая на юридические тонкости.

\- Я не могу ручаться за то, что завтра твой обожаемый сын не подвергнется новой опасности, - предупреждаю я, надеясь на цепкий ум Кинти и ее же благоразумие. - Мы не знаем, откуда ждать удара, и осуждение невиновного не уменьшило числа врагов семьи. Ты уверена в своем выборе?

\- До недавного времени я была уверена и в тебе тоже, - качает жена головой. - Никто не может предугадать будущее, но если судьба будет милостива, то через пять лет Лерой примет род, и не по выбору опекуна, а по собственному праву. Выбери того, кто способен воспитать его для этого титула должным образом, - не удержавшись от легкой шпильки, заканчивает она.

\- Ты мне предоставляешь это право? - поймав ее на оговорке, осведомляюсь я. Кандидатур немного, следует признаться, и первая из них легко предсказуема. - Изволь. Лерой отправится под руку Нару; милорд согласится принять эту головную боль, если я попрошу.

\- Мы делим это право пополам, ты сам так сказал, - скрупулезно поправляет супруга. - Твой Нару свидетельствовал противнику Лероя на суде, ты помнишь? Давай вежливо сойдемся на том, что милорд - человек в летах, и ему будет тяжела эта обязанность.

\- Если Нару ты полагаешь стариком, то лорд Хар, безупречный во всех отношениях, тебе не подойдет так же? - риторически и холодно интересуюсь я, задетый ее словами. Кинти кивает. - Что ж. У Хара есть внук, до чрезвычайности похожий на деда характером, надежностью и прошлым.

\- Пелл? - задумчиво переспрашивает Кинти. Полагаю, сейчас она думает о том, что Пелл воевал, барраярцев привык убивать и за одно это заслуживает доверия. - Пожалуй, - решается она. - Если ты откажешься от старшинства и оставишь его Лерою по достижению тем совершеннолетия, я приму Пелла Хара в качестве опекуна дома на ближайшие пять лет и личного покровителя моего старшего сына. Так?

\- Так, - подтверждаю я четкую формулировку, слетевшую с этих прелестных губ. - И если при разводе ты желаешь сохранить за собой что-то большее, чем законом предусмотренная часть - скажи об этом сейчас.

\- Разумеется, - подбирается она, еще строже выпрямляя спину. - Я расторгаю брак с тобою, но остаюсь в доме Эйри - как мать Шинджи, Кано и Лероя. И требую сохранения за мной голоса в клане до женитьбы младшего из моих сыновей, а семейного имени - пожизненно.

Хуже всего последнее; я не хочу, чтобы она была Эйри, но мне придется поступиться - что поделать...

\- В случае, если ты не вступишь в повторный брак, - уточняю я. - Отчего бы нет?

\- Все остальное, что касается нашего развода, стандартно, - говорит Кинти со слабой, почти вымученной улыбкой. - Компенсации за расставание по твоей воле и разделение имущества.

\- В пропорциональных долях, - соглашаюсь я. - Уступим наши финансы детям, если ты не против - так будет спокойнее всем нам.

\- Разумеется, - чуть приподняв бровь, подтверждает Кинти. - Но имущество младших под моей опекой до их совершеннолетия.

\- С неотчуждаемыми суммами и землями, - киваю я. - Да, это справедливо. О подробностях мы поговорим в присутствии стряпчих в следующий раз.

\- Бог мой, - с легкой иронией отзывается Кинти, - оказывается, как легко прийти к согласию, когда между нами не стоит твой любовник.

Я смотрю на жену так, что ей делается неуютно, если судить по тому, как узкие пальцы комкают край рукава. И очень рад тому, что ей хватает ума попрощаться и уехать незамедлительно. Я же возвращаюсь в кабинет к комму и бумагам. Если уж мне суждено покинуть дом в нелегкое время - пусть хотя бы то, что я могу оставить в порядке, будет в него приведено.

Часом позже, вынырнув из сухо шелестящего бумажного моря, я с неудовольствием смотрю на имя, венчающее список неоконченных дел. Вялотекущая дискуссия с Эстаннисом о совместном использовании пограничных территорий, фактически давно урегулированная, но без наших подписей на окончательном варианте договора. День неприятных встреч, но что поделаешь? То, чего делать не хочешь, не следует откладывать на потом, иначе легко измучиться предчувствиями и малодушием.

Личный номер соседа отзывается, но на экране я с изумлением вижу отнюдь не Риза, но его младшего брата Тарно, со слишком блестящими глазами на осунувшемся лице и полоской траурного грима. Меня окатывает холодом.

\- Господин Тарно, - позабыв о приветствиях, констатирую я, - в вашем доме горе?

\- Отдаю должное вашей наблюдательности, - младший Эстаннис склоняет голову в скорбном поклоне. Весьма четко выверенном с точки зрения положенного церемониала. - С прискорбием извещаю вас, лорд Эйри, что мой брат, да пребудет в блаженстве его душа, нас покинул. Я прошу вас, как соседа и друга, разделить с нами траур и передать эту просьбу вашей почтенной супруге.

\- Разумеется, - автоматически отвечаю я, стараясь успокоить водоворот взбаламученных мыслей. - Примите мои соболезнования, равно как и соболезнования моей семьи, и да будет посмертие вашего брата счастливым. На какой день назначено прощание?

\- Послезавтра, лорд Эйри, с рассвета и до заката, двери нашего дома будут открыты.

Немного поспешно, как по мне. Тарно Эстаннис торопится вступить в права главы дома? Я передергиваю плечами. Риз мне был отвратителен, но странно понимать, что человек, которого я видел живым в начале этой недели, к концу ее присоединится к праху предков.

\- Я, безусловно, буду, - наклоняя голову под столь же правильным углом, отвечаю я, и не удерживаюсь от проявления любопытства. - Что бы за несчастье ни послужило причиной смерти вашего брата, я безмерно соболезную.

\- Сердце, - верно поняв мой намек, объясняет собеседник, - увы, оно отказало брату так неожиданно, что врачи смогли лишь констатировать его гибель. Благодарю вас за участие, столь неоценимое еще и потому, что недавно вы сами пережили подобную нежданную потерю.

Это он о Хисоке, конечно, но еще какая-то мысль мелькает, пытаясь пробиться в сознание. Нет, не уловил.

\- Ваш брат оказал моей семье услугу, свидетельствуя на суде, - отвечаю, - и прошу вас, господин Тарно, не стесняйтесь в просьбах, если вашей семье потребуется любая возможная помощь.

Предложение безусловно формальное, но столь же обязательное к произнесению. Эстаннис и отвечает на него столь же формальной благодарностью.

\- Наш клан признателен вам, лорд Эйри. Прошу меня простить, сейчас я вынужден вернуться к делам столь же спешным, сколь скорбным.

Заверив в почтении и прочем, я обрываю связь. Что-то в мировом порядке пошло вкривь и вкось - покушение, суд, скандалы, болезнь, теперь вот смерть. Риза не жаль ни на йоту, и я сам хотел подпортить ему жизнь, но что причиной такой череды бед? Больное сердце - скорее экзотика для совершенного генотипа, внезапный смертельный приступ настораживает и пугает, как любое из необъяснимых несчастий.

От части из них, впрочем, я постараюсь охранить свою семью, пускай и чужими руками.

***

Пелл одет полуофициально: наряд подходит, чтобы встретить гостя, прибывшего по формальному поводу, но все же не настолько торжественен, чтобы превратить эту встречу в сложный этикетный танец. Даже волосы у него завязаны самым простым, воинским узлом - символом силы и прямоты. Таков он сам, таков и его дом, сейчас тихий и обманчиво пустой: в усадьбе Харов можно скрытно спрятать целый полк, и здесь ли грозный Старший рода, можно лишь догадываться.

За обменом приветствиями следует выверенный и точный ритуал чаепития; горячий жасминовый настой с толикой лимонного масла делает пасмурный день теплее и проясняет ум.

\- Что скажешь, если я попрошу тебя взять под руку моего Лероя? - не тратя времени на долгие поклоны, спрашиваю я. Как бы я ни был уверен в том, что Пелл Хар согласится принять моего сына под опеку, но в душе опасаюсь отказа.- Я имею в виду официальное покровительство.

\- А твоему сыну уже пора обзавестись таковым? - благодушно удивляется мой друг. - Что ж, предложение лестное. У тебя хороший наследник, и отполировать его до блеска было бы почетно.

\- Я тебе был бы крайне благодарен за участие в его судьбе, - уверяю. - Если твой дед не будет против.

Друга мои опасения смешат, а не пугают.  
\- Дед точно не преминет высказаться, что в мои годы мне самому нужен покровитель, но в глубине души, я полагаю, тоже будет польщен.

Пелл соглашается легко, но меня это не радует - наверняка, он сам не знает, что за ношу готов принять на плечи.

\- Дружище, - очень аккуратно предупреждаю я. - Я в двойственном положении. Мне очень нужно и выгодно твое согласие, но я не хотел бы, чтобы однажды ты меня вспомнил недобрым словом. Лерой отнюдь не идеален, ты еще столкнешься с изъянами его характера, и я с трудом представляю, как он умудрится удержать дом, но надеюсь, практицизм Кинти и твои советы ему помогут.

\- Ну, дом он получит еще не скоро, и к тому времени успеет повзрослеть, - рассудительно замечает Пелл. - Не принимай недостатки молодости за пожизненные пороки: и ты в его возрасте наверняка был не столь блестящ, как сейчас. Не беспокойся - я подтолкну его в нужном направлении, остальное вопрос закалки и времени. Материал в нем хороший.

\- Пяти лет тебе хватит, как полагаешь? - интересуюсь я. - При том, что я не стану принимать в процессе активного участия, задача не из легких. Впрочем, воспитатель из меня неважный, так что, может быть, это как раз к лучшему.

\- А куда ты денешься? - переспрашивает Пелл скорее риторически. - Гневлив, но отходчив: это как раз про тебя сказано.

Печать ли это войны или природный дар: попадать в цель, не целясь?

\- Боюсь, в данном случае я отойду весьма и весьма далеко, - дернув щекой от невольно причиненной боли, признаюсь я. - Мы проиграли дело, видишь ли.

Пелл опускает свою чашку так медленно, будто она наполнена расплавленным металлом.  
\- Вы... - преодолев легкий ступор, говорит он. - Эрика осудили?  
Вопрос о том, где захоронено тело, он благоразумно не задает. Я отмечаю эту тактичность и криво усмехаюсь.  
\- Я сочувствую тебе, - договаривает он, наконец, - но... что это меняет?

На секунду я пытаюсь представить себе то, о чем он сейчас говорит: дело проиграно, жизнь, качнувшись, встала на прежнее место, ни в чем не изменившись, - и признаю эту фантазию отвратительной.  
\- Это все расставило по местам, - пытаюсь я объяснить. - Я не стану цепляться за остатки былого, Пелл, это бессмысленно; так что я намереваюсь разделаться с семейными делами, отдать старшинство и оставить свой дом в надежных руках. Собственно, потому-то я и здесь.

\- Ты... ты в своем уме, дружище? - то ли уточняет, то ли недоумевает Пелл. Мысль оставить старшинство и семью из-за любовника в его голове явно не укладывается - особенно, в применении ко мне. - Ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на мою помощь, это несомненно, но дом-то зачем крушить?

Бережные интонации, как если бы речь шла о неизлечимой болезни, понемногу начинают злить.  
\- Я произвожу впечатление сумасшедшего? - прямо интересуюсь. Если так - неудивительно, что Кинти это вышибло из колеи. - Веришь ты или нет, но это решение зрело во мне давно. Я просто ни разу не оказывался перед настоятельной и срочной необходимостью решить, что мне дороже: я сам или мой непогрешимый идеал.

Друг молчит, позволяя мне высказаться, и я добавляю:  
\- Дело не только в Эрике. Не поверишь, но это действительно так. Изменился я сам, и мне нужна твоя помощь. Ты не окажешься? Я знаю, обеспечить безопасность семьи - нелегкая задача. Я до сих пор понятия не имею, кто и зачем затеял войну с моим домом, что бы ни решил суд, и есть немалый шанс, что покушение повторится.

Пелл качает головой.  
\- Иллуми, тебе не кажется, что над таким изломом своей судьбы надо подумать, а не решать скоропалительно? Вот я никогда не стану Старшим и, признаться, этому рад. Но тебя-то недаром Патриархом называли... - говорит он рассудительно и мягко. - Пойми меня верно - это не попытка отказаться. Я горд тем, что ты мне так доверяешь. - Еще бы; я задел его самолюбие намеком на сложность задачи, и эта нехитрая тактика сработала. - И как бы я ни осуждал твое намерение переломить судьбу, на мою помощь рассчитывай твердо.

Большего мне и не нужно.  
\- Вдобавок ко всему у тебя появится еще один повод избегать женитьбы? - улыбнувшись, замечаю.

\- Скажи это моему деду, самоубийца, - слышится ворчание в ответ.

\- Придется, пока решимость меня не оставила, - со смешком подтверждаю я.

Пелл кивает и тянется к комму.  
\- Старший, могу ли я вас потревожить?

Старик Хар отвечает чуть брюзгливо, но доброжелательно. Добрый признак.

\- Ну что, пойдем, - говорит Пелл, закончив беседу и получив разрешение прибыть в дедовы покои. - Излагая свою новость, будь поосторожней. Я не хотел бы, чтобы дед подавился чаем.

В обычно суровом голосе звучит такая смесь почтительного ужаса и неподдельной нежности, что я осмеливаюсь поинтересоваться:  
\- Пелл, как ты его выдерживаешь?

\- Он таков, каков есть, - пожимает плечами друг. - Неуютно, зато дисциплинирует. К счастью, при занятости моего Старшего делами клана времени меня воспитывать него почти не остается. Хвала богам, я у него ненаследный. Зато с таким характером дед проживет лишние два десятка лет, просто говоря смерти достаточно решительное "нет".

Это верно; фамильный характер дома Хар вошел в поговорку еще до того, как мне впервые сделали взрослую прическу.

\- Я вас приветствую, милорд, - с поклоном говорю я. Сидящий в кресле старик более напоминает почетное изваяние в свою честь, чем живого человека: без возраста, без ошибок и без изъянов, лишь прорезанный морщинами камень. Он не торопится произнести ответное приветствие, оглядывая меня сверху донизу. Многое ли видит? Полагаю, что так.

\- Я предложил вашему внуку своего сына, в качестве воспитанника, - решив, что дожидаться обычных экивоков вежливости в данном случае бессмысленно, говорю я. - Вы не будете против, лорд Хар?

Лицо, скрытое зелеными и оранжевыми завитками грима, остается неподвижным, но блеск азарта в глазах нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Наши дома не конкурировали, но получить моего наследника под свое влияние, не шевельнув для того и пальцем - немалая честь. И выгода.

Стоило мне подумать о выгоде Харов, и за этой мыслью следует другая, недостойная и пугающая. Не слишком ли удачно складывается для их Дома несчастье моей семьи? В этом хаосе они - единственные, кто выиграл хоть что-то... и Пелл превосходен в метании ножей.  
Хорошо, что это говорит всего лишь моя паранойя. Стыд ее смывает: я посмел заподозрить друга, которого, вдобавок, не было той ночью в доме Табора. Более того: если память мне не изменяет, именно той ночью он присутствовал на церемонии почитания предков дома Хар, под внимательными взглядами родичей, и потому априори непричастен.

\- Ты высоко ценишь молодого Пелла, если считаешь, что такая обязанность ему под силу, - жесткая насмешка адресована Пеллу, но и меня задевает по касательной. Старший Хар прав, с высоты своего возраста считая нас обоих молодыми балбесами. - Но, в конце концов, вы знакомы не первый год. Если ты желаешь рискнуть и отдать воспитание своего сына в его руки - я не вижу препятствий.

\- Благодарю вас, - склоняю я голову. - Мой сын вскоре вступит в права Старшего рода, это большая ответственность, и я надеюсь, что вы окажете внуку помощь, как он окажет моему сыну.

\- В права Старшего? И сколько лет твоему сыну? - щурит глаза лорд Хар. Действительно не помнит такие незначащие мелочи или только делает вид? Я бы поставил на второе. Готов поручиться, львиная доля его времени, текущего медленно, как всегда у стариков, отдана изучению побегов на чужих семейных деревьях.

\- Он в достаточной степени умен, чтобы справиться и научиться всему, что составляет жизнь Старшего, - уверяю я. - При условии, что ему помогут нести эту ношу, я буду за него спокоен.

\- Что за мода в клане Эйри отдавать старшинство мальчишкам? - морщится живое ископаемое. - Я не одобрял это и в отношении тебя, но ты хотя бы был вынужден к непочтительности обстоятельствами. Но чтобы мне пришлось обращаться к желторотому птенцу "Старший Эйри"? Ты смеешься надо мной?

\- Он тоже вынужден, - коротко. Может быть, пора произнести вслух то, что до сих пор было лишь решением, равно страшным и шокирующим даже меня самого, и потому требующим держать его в секрете. - Я уезжаю, как только закончу все формальности. Извините, милорд.

\- И куда это тебя несет? - язвительно интересуется он. Пелл хранит молчание, но явно поддерживает деда в желании узнать, что я творю. - Полагаешь, что долг Старшего - это как парик, который можно сбросить с головы?

Вот он, давно ожидаемый упрек в том, что Старшинство мне не по плечам. Сердце дергает стыдом и сбывшимся страхом. Я всю жизнь боялся слов, подобных этим, изнывал от возможного упрека в неспособности справиться с обязанностями. Но на смену стыду приходит ошеломляющая легкость. Долг следует исполнять, кто спорит? Но его следует исполнять, как дышать, всем собою - а если это невозможно, то нужно найти в себе силы признать очевидное и передать драгоценный дар другому; тому, кто в состоянии хранить его за тебя. Именно это я делаю. Много ли проку семье от Старшего, который семью ненавидит?

\- Долг, - сухо и назидательно продолжает Хар, приняв мое молчание за признак упорства, - следует исполнять всем сердцем, полным благодарности за такую ношу, когда предки смотрят на тебя с небес. Раньше я считал, что так с тобою и обстоят дела, ты же распустил себя настолько, что ребенок будет для тебя лучшей заменой? Действительно, такого Старшего даже твой дом не заслуживает.

\- Как вам угодно, - справившись с зарождающимся гневом, отвечаю я. - Если это все, что вы мне хотели сказать...

\- Все остальное, - ядовито перебивает он, - ты скажешь себе сам, если малодушие еще не перебороло в тебе совесть. Да, я прослежу, чтобы мой внук позаботился о твоей семье в силу своего разумения. Старшего я из него не готовил, но в ничтожество он Эйри впасть не даст. Тебе же на прощание я ни стану желать ничего: ни справедливости, потому что это немилосердно, ни положенной удачи - поскольку это неискренне.

День снаружи оказывается ярким и неожиданно теплым, облегчение накрывает с головой, невзирая на сумрачное молчание Пелла. Он не понимает, какой камень снял с моих плеч. Дом Хар возьмет моего наследника под опеку и позаботится о нем, как мог бы заботиться о своей ветви. Этого достаточно, чтобы я мог быть просто и незатейливо счастлив.

***

Вечерние переговоры со стряпчими проходят в бодром темпе: дискутируют в основном юристы, нам же с Кинти отводится роль статистов, восседающих по разные стороны стола и лишь изредка роняющих "да" или "нет" в ответ на прямые вопросы. Внушающий уважение многостраничный перечень имущества логично делится на неравные части: личное и семейное. Последнее, в свою очередь, распределяется между детьми, супруге назначается рента... остаток, положенный мне, пугающе незначителен в сравнении с общей суммой.

Впрочем, к результату я был готов, остается только придержать эмоции. Не в самих деньгах дело, но в спокойствии и возможностях, что они даруют. Наследный капитал никто и никогда не трогает без нужды, но само его наличие за спиной весьма греет душу. Теперь перестанет. Ощущение неуютное, словно панцирь содрали, но логика помогает справиться со страхом. Да, финансы, которыми я смогу располагать, соотносятся с теми, что есть у меня сейчас, как капля с морем, но на жизнь, и жизнь комфортную, их хватит.

Пятая часть ликвидных средств, проценты от семейного дела - Деррес мягко намекает мне на необходимость назначить управляющего, - и опека над личным капиталом. Делить фамильное гнездо - позор, так что пусть все остается как есть; зато у меня будет право вернуться и не встать перед запертой дверью собственного дома.

Адвокаты заканчивают оформление запросов, требований и доверенностей, я задаюсь вопросом о том, как и где провести сегодняшний вечер - в тихом доме невыносимо пусто, и тут у Кинти мурлычет комм, и она, глянув на номер, отходит в сторонку. Устраивает личную жизнь, думаю я.

\- Да? Снова?! - Голос Кинти повышается чуть сильней, чем следовало бы. - Вы, профессионал, не можете справиться? Да. Я еду немедленно. Скажите это моему сыну.  
Она оборачивается ко мне, бледная и решительная.  
\- Мне надо спешить, Иллуми. Лерой плохо себя чувствует.

Что за странный сегодня день.  
\- Что с ним? - сухо интересуюсь я. Не удивлюсь, если сейчас разыгрывается очередное представление ради того, чтобы хоть таким способом восстановить семейное единство. - Почему я узнаю о происходящим случайно?

\- Полагаешь, я от тебя что-то специально скрываю? - ледяным тоном парирует Кинти, и, чуть смягчившись, добавляет: - Отдаленные последствия трансплантации, как говорит Эрни. Или мальчик слишком переволновался за вчерашний день. Ему сейчас подбирают препараты.

Эта обыденность не вяжется с тревогой, звучавшей в ее голосе несколькими минутами ранее. Или я снова обманываюсь, принимая провокацию за действительную проблему?

\- Я ему позвоню попозже, - решаю, и получаю в ответ удивленный и встревоженный взгляд.

\- Как хочешь, но пообещай мне не заводить с ним ссор, пожалуйста, - просит жена. - В последнее время ты его пугаешь, но, полагаю, не настолько, чтобы он не захотел с тобой говорить.

\- У меня и в мыслях не было ссориться, - терпеливо отвечаю я, пропустив возможное обвинение мимо ушей, и иду провожать супругу до машины. Когда отношения заканчиваются, внешняя вежливость дается так легко.

\- Лерой стремился после ранения скорее встать на ноги, спешил... я не могла ему запретить, - вздохнув, объясняет Кинти напоследок. - Ничего, Эрни должен с этим разобраться.

\- Наверняка, - отзываюсь я. Машина стартует с места так, будто возомнила себя флайером, а я возвращаюсь в кабинет. Что бы ни было с Лероем, и как бы я ни относился к нему - о том, что дом Хар изъявил желание взять его под опеку, я ему обязан сказать лично.

Когда набранный номер, наконец, отвечает, я убеждаюсь в том, что выглядит Лерой неважно. Ему действительно плохо, если неподдельна неприятная бледность осунувшегося лица, круги под глазами и странное, осторожное выражение, какое бывает у человека, прислушивающегося к происходящему внутри. Я смотрю на лежащего в постели сына и пытаюсь понять, как же я теперь к нему отношусь.

Удивительно, но никак. Злоба растаяла, особой жалости я тоже не испытываю, ограничиваясь легким сожалением и умеренным сочувствием с тревогой напополам, каковые чувствовал бы к дальней родне.  
Отрезанный ломоть.

К приветствию я добавляю официальное пожелания выздоровления, и удивление на юном лице понемногу тает.

\- Спасибо за беспокойство, отец, мне уже лучше, - с положенной вежливостью благодарит Лерой. - Врачи известные перестраховщики.

Если это попытка пошутить, то очевидно неудачная.  
\- Учитывая ситуацию, - прохладно напоминаю я, - я буду рад, если ты отнесешься к их рекомендациям с почтением. Твоего выздоровления ждет не только семья, но и лорд Пелл Хар; он изъявил желание стать твоим покровителем, и я хотел бы, чтобы ты был в состоянии нанести ему положенный визит.

\- Лорд Пелл согласился? - переспрашивает сын. - Прошу тебя, передай ему мою благодарность и заверения, что я постараюсь оправдать его ожидания.

Голос больного звучит твердо и четко: поневоле начнешь уважать это самообладание. Даже любопытство, вполне законное, придержал при себе, хотя желание узнать подробности Лероя, несомненно, мучит.

\- Я надеюсь, - смягчившись, киваю я, - что вы с Пеллом найдете общий язык. Он мой друг. Весьма надежный.

Лери глубоко вдыхает. Готовится прощаться или успокаивает сердцебиение?  
\- Когда увидишь лорда Пелла, - старательно составляет он витиеватую фразу, - передай, ему, пожалуйста мои извинения за то, что я не засвидетельствовал ему пока что свое почтение. Я думал, что уже здоров, но...

Он машет и отводит глаза, мучимый неудобством. Выглядеть слабым передо мной сын никогда не любил; ведь я не раз одобрительно говорил ему, что вижу в нем копию себя и жду его взросления. За вынужденную, почти детскую, беспомощность Лерою неловко. Я уже собираюсь попрощаться, как он вдруг морщится и растерянным жестом трет ладонью ниже ключицы. Лицо у него становится озадаченным и испуганным, а медицинский браслет на запястье разражается нервным писком. Лери прикрывает его сложенной в чашечку ладонью, мимо экрана торопливо проходит появившийся Эрни... если это и спектакль, разыгрываемый для меня, то спектакль весьма хорошо срежиссированный и успешный.

Я слышу, как склонившийся над пациентом Эрни произносит: "Аритмия". Откуда такая напасть? Ни в одной из семейных линий Эйри не было сердечных болезней.

Пятью минутами спустя Лерой полусидит в постели, бледный, мокрый, растерянный, и старается отдышаться. Эрни терпеливо объясняет ему, как работает кардиомонитор и что надо делать мальчику при тревожном сигнале для первой самопомощи прежде, чем он, Эрни, подойдет: "вот здесь кнопка, да, прижать и пять секунд не отпускать... нет, случайно она не нажмется".

\- Эрни, - окликаю я. - Перезвоните мне с другого номера, как только освободитесь.

К счастью, у врача хватает ума без дополнительных просьб уйти для разговора с глаз пациента.  
\- Все так плохо, что требуется постоянное наблюдение? - осведомляюсь я первым делом. - Что с ним такое?

\- Я не знаю, - досадливо пожимает плечами Эрни, не опускаясь до того, чтобы маскировать свое незнание научными словесами. Ситуация ему, как специалисту, неприятна. - Если я скажу "непредвиденные осложнения послеоперационного периода", я ведь не скажу ничего? Я анализировал результаты сканирования; у мальчика нетипичная и неизвестной этиологии склонность к микроразрывам сосудов.

Лероя он наблюдает уже не первый год, и до сих пор проблем с сердцем у парня не было. Это значит, у нас серьезные неприятности.

\- Насколько опасно это состояние? - уточняю я. Может быть, все не так уж страшно, как выглядит для меня, профана в медицине.

\- Пока я проверяю возможные комбинации и ограничиваюсь паллиативным лечением, - отчитывается врач. - Я ввел все необходимые препараты и установил кардиомонитор, опасности нет. Полагаю, что мальчик скоро поправится, но это частное мнение, а не врачебная гарантия.

\- Эрни, - осторожно интересуюсь я. - Это состояние может быть результатом внешнего воздействия?

\- Я бы хотел ответить "нет", но скажу "не знаю", - вздохнув, отвечает Эрни. - Я врач, а не следователь. По крайней мере, все предыдущие анализы у меня есть, и я проводил сравнение. За исключением уровня кардиоселективных ферментов, не вижу изменений.

\- Не могу сказать, что понимаю, о чем речь, - вздыхаю я. - Но основное, кажется, уловил. У Лери рвутся сосуды, и без всяких видимых причин - так?

\- Микрососуды, - поправляет врач, адаптируясь к моим скудным знаниям. - И сбивается сердечный ритм. Второе довольно часто встречается в подростковом возрасте, но откуда взялось первое...

Болезнь, вначале казавшаяся мне едва ли не притворством, еще одним ходом противной стороны в нашей семейной игре, внезапно пугает. Страх и жалость приходят на место казавшемуся равнодушию. Жалость к Лери... и страх за семью. Клану не нужен полумертвый наследник. Мертвый тоже. Я уверен, что наш семейный врач опытен и предусмотрителен, но возможно ли предусмотреть неожиданное?

***

Поразительно, какую бездну событий вместил в себя последний месяц, и колесо судьбы вертится слишком быстро. Я набираю очередной номер, надеясь на то, что Нару не занят. Знает он о судьбе Эстанниса? Слухи ползут быстрее огня в сухом лесу. И доверительный разговор может стать единственным средством разложить все по полочкам.

\- Ты выглядишь озабоченным, - заявляет Нару сущую банальность. Он едва заметно улыбается, показывая, что понимает, как звучат его слова, откладывает в сторону сложную мозаичную конструкцию, над которой работал. Я улыбнулся бы, вспомнив, как много часов мы просиживали над подобными игрушками вдвоем, но не сейчас.

\- Лери заболел, - с ходу отвечаю я. - А Риз Эстаннис умер. Я думаю, вы в курсе. Странно, не так ли? На суде он был более чем здоров.

Только сейчас, начав частить, я понимаю, как испуган. Да, это совпадение, но все же...

Нару озадаченно хмурится.  
\- Чем? И от чего? - интересуется он, тоже невольно проводя параллель. Тревожный признак.

\- Не знаю, на оба вопроса, - отвечаю я. - У Лероя что-то непонятное с сердцем. Я говорил с Эрни; он убежден, что справится с симптомами, но генез болезни ему неизвестен, и выглядит Лерой... не лучшим образом. Насчет Эстанниса я практически ничего не знаю, но его младший упомянул сердечный приступ. Нару, вы думаете о том же, о чем и я?

Может быть, я слишком параноик. Но что, если на Лери покушались, а Эстаннис попался под руку? Этот вариант нельзя сбрасывать со счетов.

\- Оставим в стороне твоего соседа. Случившееся с ним несчастье неприятно, но далеко от твоих забот, - хладнокровно советует Нару. - Лерой... ему шестнадцать, да? В таком возрасте у носителей совершенной крови сердечные страдания бывают лишь в переносном смысле. Возможно, это уже второе покушение на его жизнь.

\- Именно, - мрачно подтверждаю я. - Но кто, черт его побери, и кому может настолько мешать мальчишка? Я понял бы, будь объектом атаки я сам. Но Лери? Он пока не глава рода, и это одна из причин того, что я все же согласился с притязаниями Кинти. Кто-то не хочет дать ему вступить во власть?

\- Это может быть и личной местью, и желанием видеть другого в качестве твоего наследника, - кивает Нару. - Но кто и как мог бы отравить твоего сына, если последние дни он бережется под неусыпным надзором. Ты доверяешь врачу?

\- Эрни? - переспрашиваю я. - Да, уже много лет. Он выглядел настолько сбитым с толку, и раздраженным собственной неосведомленностью, да и с идеей консилиума он согласился без возражений.

\- Наверное, не следует мне сейчас звонить ему и отвлекать расспросами, - решает Нару. - Ты сможешь рассказать подробнее сам? Или тревога не позволила тебе запомнить подробности?

Не настолько много я знаю, чтобы от этих крох был толк, но отказывать милорду глупо. Я излагаю, стараясь не торопиться, все мне известное - и сам чувствую, как много пустот в этом рассказе. Я не знаю, что с Лероем, не знаю почему, не знаю даже, встречался ли он с кем-то, получал ли подарки или письма. Отдав на откуп жене и охране безопасность своего наследника, не совершил ли я ошибки?

Нару слушает спокойно и внимательно, будто готовится собрать еще одну мозаику, на сей раз из тех скудных данных, которыми я обладаю.  
\- Такое впечатление, словно твой сын где-то надорвал себе сердце, - задумчиво говорит он, когда я умолкаю и тянусь за чашкой кофе. - Скорее метафора, чем реальная опасность, но метафоры порою бывают действеннее прямых угроз.

\- Это моя вина? - прямо спрашиваю я. Не ради переубеждений, как и не ради самообвинений, лишь из желания установить истину. - Мой гнев довел парня до этой беды?

\- Не смей говорить такого! - рассерженно обрывает меня Нару. - Разве ты желал своему сыну зла?

Комм-связь не предназначена для того, чтобы кричать. И тем более на покровителя, с которым тебя связывает многолетнее почтение. Только поэтому я сдерживаюсь.  
\- Да, - медленно разжимая сжатые кулаки, признаю я. - Нару, вы же знаете мой характер. Лерой меня взбесил, и мне не раз приходила в голову мысль, что будь у меня лишь двое младших сыновей, я не потерял бы много.

Нару морщится, делая охранительный жест.  
\- Если бы наши проклятия сбывались так быстро и буквально, род человеческий изрядно поредел бы, - замечает он. - Лероя подкосил не отцовский гнев. Но недаром говорят, - он передергивает плечами, - что дракон выедает клятвопреступнику сердце. Случайна ли именно эта красивая метафора?

Злоба и стыд пропадают разом, оставляя с металлическим вкусом во рту полное понимание происходящего.  
\- Это кара? - тихо интересуюсь я. - Наказание? Один - лжесвидетель, а что до второго, так вы все видели сами, так?

\- Дракон не упрекнул твоего сына во лжи, - укоризненно напоминает милорд. - Да и Эстаннис, насколько я могу судить, не лгал. Говорил формальную правду, стараясь представить себя в выгодном свете, возможно, - но это не лжесвидетельство, согласись.

Я развожу руками. Значит, покушение? Или, того страшней, чудовищное стечение случайных обстоятельств?

\- Я однажды сам видел, - продолжает Нару, - как дракон закричал и лжесвидетель умер на месте, не перенеся позора. Но твой сын вышел из испытания оправданным. А что до Эстанниса, так мелочность даже перед лицом Небес не карается смертью. И все же...

\- Лери неправ - в этом я готов поклясться жизнью, - устало говорю я. - Почему же тварь, хвала всему сущему, не заорала?

\- Ты спрашиваешь меня? - разводит ладони Нару. - Все это предположения, столь же туманные, сколь пугающие. Но если болезнью твой сын обязан собственной хитрости, то предположу, что он в опасности, и чем дальше, тем больше. Впрочем, все может быть и не так.

\- Он может быть жертвой очередного покушения, может - жертвой дракона, третьего не дано, я полагаю, - подытоживаю я. - Во внезапно развившуюся склонность Эйри к сердечным болезням я не верю. Не с нашим генотипом.

\- Или жертвой случайности, - поправляет Нару педантично, - хотя эта вероятность меньше прочих. Перед тобой выбор, Иллуми. Если эта болезнь - дело случая, тебе не стоит даже заговаривать о драконе, чтобы не опорочить сына и себя самого. Если же нет, то тебе не стоит медлить. Недуг, насылаемый Небесами, могут излечить лишь они. Наши досточтимые предки были то ли сверх меры осторожны, то ли сверх нашего понимания мудры. Припоминаю некую историю...

Если милорд желает рассказать притчу, следует не спешить и выслушать его со всем вниманием. Этого требует и почтение к наставнику, и мой опыт: всякий раз такие рассказы оказывались благим подспорьем в моих мыслях.

\- Мне тогда было лет пятьдесят, - припомнив, излагает милорд. - Некий ответчик однажды предстал перед Небесным судом в иске об имущественном споре. Он имел наглость пытаться выдать себя за истинного гема, но был всего лишь полукровкой, родившимся на свет благодаря преступной небрежности его матери. Дракон обличил его.

\- Он знал о том, что его кровь нечиста, и, несмотря на это обстоятельство, рискнул притязать на права гема? - изумляюсь я.

Нару пожимает плечами. - Должно быть, не знал, если рискнул, или был чересчур самонадеян. Нечистая кровь его спасла: крик дракона заставил его лишь лишиться чувств, однако даже это оказалось пагубно для здоровья. Он был на грани смерти, однако некоторое время спустя я узнал, что виновный покаялся перед судом и кланом и принял на себя наказание, сделавшись садовником в услужении у Небесных. Я сам его видел. И, возможно, он жив и поныне.

\- Занятно, - комментирую я машинально, похолодев от внезапной догадки.  
Значит, полукровку дракон не убил, лишь наказал - но хотя бы пошел в руки. Теперь я запоздало понимаю, как он ведет себя в руках простолюдина. Поздняя, бесполезная догадка, весьма нелестная по отношению к моему уму. Странно только, отчего Нару сразу не предположил такого оборота дел, раз то, что дракон применяется лишь для испытаний благородной крови, для него не тайна.

\- Эти знания - дело женщин, а не мужчин, - объясняет Нару, словно извиняясь. - Я не удивлюсь, если они по-настоящему доступны лишь разумению райских аут-леди.

Вот почему Эрика признали виновным, думаю я. Мы проиграли дело по моей вине, не по его, но измучиться мыслями по этому поводу я еще успею. В настоящий момент передо мною стоит другая дилемма: что страшнее - позор для рода, если эта болезнь в наказание, или угроза очередного покушения на наследника.  
Разве что, - колет меня запоздалый страх, - сейчас и Эрик лежит в госпитальной палате за тридевять земель отсюда? А ведь он старше Лероя, и вне Цетаганды никто не догадается, что с ним...

\- Тебе нужен хороший судмедэксперт, который разбирался бы в сложных отравлениях и их симптоматике, - подсказывает милорд, обеспокоенный моим молчанием. - Пока ты не сможешь сделать большего. Если я смогу узнать нечто о драконьем дыхании, я расскажу тебе сразу же. Но пока тебе придется принимать решение самостоятельно, и не затягивай с ним.

Как можно построить дом, не имея камня? Метаться между предположениями вслепую означает лишь навредить, да и происходящее с Лери пока что не настолько критично, чтобы торопиться с выводами, не имея на руках заключений профессионалов.

\- Пусть разбираются врачи, - подытоживаю я устало. - Я в этом вопросе слишком пристрастен и слишком хочу, чтобы вся эта история закончилась поскорей.

Одиночество этим вечером выходит особенно невеселым: голова полна мыслей о том, как могло бы повернуться дело, пойми я раньше, что Небесные не ищут и не станут искать истину, но лишь желают примирить меня с супругой любой ценой. И что этой ценой стала бы голова Эрика, не окажи он мне неоценимую услугу и не сбеги. Где его искать, нужен ли я ему, как мне строить свою жизнь дальше - я не знаю.

***

Не проходит и суток, как поздним вечером Эрни связывается со мной снова, и выражение лица у него таково, что меня обдает жаром.

\- Милорд, - не тратя времени, говорит Эрни, - вы не могли бы приехать? Как можно быстрее.

Я знаю, что это значит.  
\- Лери?.. - риторически уточняю.

\- Очень серьезный приступ, - звучит в ответ, и связь обрывается.

Накидку я заканчиваю завязывать на ходу. Машина, какой бы ни была скорость, не покрывает расстояние мгновенно, и, увы, у меня есть время, чтобы успеть перебрать впустую все варианты действий, каждый из которых может быть как нужным, так и тщетным, и попробуй выбери единственный спасительный.

Встречающий меня у входа медбрат передвигается почти бегом. Тоже знак. В доме пахнет лекарствами: тяжелый, нагоняющий тоску запах, так что и дышать тяжело.

Все разногласия отступают и забываются разом, когда я отодвигаю створку двери и оказываюсь в палате. Лери лежит так неподвижно, что в первую секунду меня накрывает ужасом, но дыхание рывками поднимает грудь. От надсадного писка приборов и звуков мучительного, тяжкого дыхания волосы поднимаются дыбом. Это же не может быть мой сын, правда? Он же еще позавчера был почти здоров?

Мало ли что подумается и скажется в запале и раже? Когда чья-то жизнь подходит к режущей кромке предела, не остается ни любви, ни долга - лишь потребность любой ценой удержать.

Эрни выходит вместе со мною в коридор. Дверь в палату Лери отсекает шум его дыхания, как шлюз - безвоздушное пространство.  
\- Я предложил бы готовить мальчика к операции, - начинает он с места без приветствия. - Сердечный протез поддержит его до тех пор, пока мы успеем вырастить новые ткани...

Я отчетливо слышу в его голосе неуверенность. Долго ли он сможет удерживать моего наследника по эту сторону границы? Лерой еле жив.

\- Сколько это займет времени, Эрни? - спрашиваю я, и врач морщится.

\- Операция - сутки, клонирование сердечной мышцы - месяц. - Он трет лицо. - Дело не во времени, милорд. Я не могу вместе с сердцем пересадить и кардиостимулятор, в том виде, в каком он бы решил проблему. На сердечную мышцу и сопутствующие зоны идет поток хаотических... э-э, микросигналов, приводящих к пиковой нагрузке на ткани. Пересадка этого не изменит, я боюсь.

Я мотаю головой; прическа вот-вот распадется.

\- Эрни, я ничего не понимаю, - признаюсь. - Вы можете попроще?

\- Иллуми, я тоже не понимаю, - фамильярно, устало и чуть торопливо отвечает врач. - Не понимаю, что заставляет сердце почти здорового вчера мальчика сбиваться с ритма и надрывать собственную мускулатуру. Я предположил бы не естественное заболевание, а покушение, но весь мой врачебный опыт не подсказывает, как это могло быть сделано.

\- А что говорят ваши коллеги? - обреченно спрашиваю я. Эрни кривится.

\- Судебный медик еще не участвовал в консилиуме, - отвечает он, - но здешний специалист-токсиколог, которому случалось участвовать приглашенным экспертом в судебных заседаниях - да. Они в аналогичном недоумении.

Время, время. Его у Лероя почти не осталось, и решение нужно принимать сейчас.

\- На что похоже это состояние? - уточняю я, стараясь справиться с нервной дрожью перенапряжения.

\- На сенильные изменения, - коротко сообщает врач. - Будь вашему сыну вдесятеро больше, я, может, нашел бы это состояние естественным.

Если я сейчас не ошибусь, у Лери будет шанс дожить до этих естественных изменений. На то и надежда.  
\- Он транспортабелен?

\- Вы с ума сошли? - изумляется Эрни. - Куда вы собрались его везти?

\- В Небесный Суд, - не замечая непочтения, отрезаю я. - Там он может найти помощь. Если не получится, мы вернемся и попробуем ваши методы.

\- Вы собираетесь увезти тяжелобольного из палаты интенсивной терапии разбирать тяжбы?! - Физиономия Эрни выражает полнейший скепсис. - Это опасно и неразумно. Оставьте лечение медикам, милорд.

\- Я подпишу нужный документ, если вы желаете, Эрни, - сообщаю устало. - Где моя жена?

\- Миледи в палате поблизости, - кивает в нужную сторону. - Милорд, поймите, мне нужна не ваша подпись, а моя собственная уверенность, что я делаю все возможное для спасения вашего сына. Если это не так, меня не успокоят никакие бумаги.

\- Ваши усилия не помогают, - отвечаю я жестко. - Вы не можете понять, что с ним, а у меня есть один из вариантов объяснения. Если он ошибочен... что ж, лучше рискнуть и проиграть, чем безуспешно оттягивать его гибель. Извините, но именно так выглядят ваши попытки.

Эрни прикусывает губу. Хотел бы он сейчас поспорить с "суеверными предрассудками", судя по лицу, но не станет - есть дела поважней. Но на мгновение в его глазах мелькает сомнение: искренен ли я в желании спасти жизнь Лероя. В конце концов, сын со мною в конфликте... однако и это соображение Эрни благоразумно держит при себе.

\- Готовьте его к поездке, - распоряжаюсь я, - и прошу вас, поскорее.

Палата, на которую мне указал Эрни, кажется пустой, и я уже решаю, что ошибся дверью, но в ту же секунду замечаю жену, сидящую в кресле, спиной к двери; очень прямо, неподвижно, как статуя.

\- Кинти, - тихонько зову я, касаясь плеча. Глаза жены кажутся темными кабошонами, устремленными в никуда. - Дражайшая?

Она поворачивается плавным замедленным движением.  
\- Ты уже здесь? - спокойно осведомляется. - Ты был у него?

\- Он умирает, - наклоняясь и глядя в туманные глаза, констатирую я. Не знаю, что за транквилизатор дал ей Эрни, но что не из слабых - определенно. - Ты мне ничего не хочешь рассказать об этой его болезни?

\- Этого не может быть, - твердо сообщает леди. - Еще несколько дней назад он был здоров... почти, - спешно поправляется она. - Я не сводила с сына глаз все эти дни.

\- Кинти, он умирает, - повторяю я твердо. - Не лги себе. Дракон выедает ему сердце, в этом дело.

\- Дракон?.. - Кинти обрывает сама себя и дышит тихо, неглубоко и часто, словно это ей не хватает воздуха. - С чего ты это взял? - Сквозь лекарственное оцепенение почти прорывается крик.

\- А что же еще? - наклоняясь еще ниже и наблюдая, как дергается жилочка на ее виске. Словно прорвется вот-вот. - Когда ему стало плохо, припомни? После суда. Поднимайся, - придерживая за плечо, требую я, - идем. Давай забудем пока эти чертовы обиды и спасем ребенка. Если ему не помогут Небесные - не поможет никто, ты это понимаешь?

\- Небесные? - переспрашивает она непонимающе. - Лероя признали правым. Что еще могут сделать Небеса?

\- Принять его извинения, - отвечаю я. - И наши, наверное, тоже. У нас нет времени на споры, они подождут, а Лери ждать не может. Я и вправду виноват. Но и ты пойди мне навстречу и не противься.

\- Лери не простит нам, что мы из страха приняли решение о его вине, - семеня вслед за мною, возражает Кинти. - И что ты будешь делать, если это не воля Небес, а доброе имя твоего сына погибнет вместе с ним?

\- Если он не выздоровеет, - обещаю я, не отпуская безвольной тонкой руки, - значит, я ошибаюсь, а он чист. Машину, - распоряжаюсь я, подталкивая Кинти к врачу. - И аппаратуру. Эрни, вы едете с нами.

\- Я прикажу держать операционную наготове, - вздыхает покорившийся врач.

Лерой лежит в полузабытьи, вряд ли он сейчас слышит то, что говорится вокруг. Не слишком ли поздно? Довезем ли мы его живым? Что, если я ошибаюсь?  
Все потом. Надеюсь, Эрни сможет привести сына в чувство, когда будет нужно. Платформа ровно плывет перед нами, не качнется, не звякнет, словно из тумана сделали белое облако, и поверх, еще белее - человек: дунь - растает. Насколько же непрочна жизнь, когда все висит на волоске: заупрямится Кинти, не окажется в храме никого из судей, не придет Лерой в себя...  
На улице успело окончательно стемнеть. Следует поторопиться.

И мы торопимся: с погрузкой, с поездкой, с поисками баланса между скоростью и тряской, снаружи все темнее, фонари по краям дороги мигают желтыми ведьмовскими огнями, мокрый воздух холодеет с каждой минутой, и сквозь ограду и сад едва заметно светится окошко, обещающее спасение.

В эти минуты мне кажется, будто Лерой действительно пал жертвой божественного гнева, а не технологий. Но разница невелика: он солгал, и умирает, я вынудил его ко лжи, а Кинти помогла в эту ложь поверить.

Все мы виновны, и все мы здесь для того, чтобы исправить содеянное. Хватило бы сил.


	34. Эрик

Свидание с Родиной, оказывается, рождает не только ностальгию, но и паранойю. Следующие несколько дней я хожу по коридорам с оглядкой и избегаю центральной туристической зоны. Сектор, где расположены посольства, я специально отыскал на плане станции и стараюсь обходить окольной дорогой. А в кармане постоянно держу парализатор, хотя толку от него в прошлый раз и не оказалось.

Поэтому когда в один прекрасный вечер мне на комм приходит звонок с неизвестного номера, я настораживаюсь. Пусть комм-пульт не кусается, но осторожность не помешает: Я включаю только линию аудиосвязи и настороженно переспрашиваю:  
\- Слушаю?

\- Эрик! - слышится из динамика довольно радостное, но тоже не до конца уверенное, словно неизвестный мне собеседник колеблется, туда ли он попал..

\- Да? - отзываюсь. Смешная ситуация. Где-то я слышал этот, несомненно знакомый, голос. Кто-то из адаптационной группы ,что ли?

\- Великолепно, я вас нашел, - к радости мягком баритоне примешивается открытое облегчение. - Это Хенн Рау.

Вселенная делает кульбит, напоминая, что кроме незабвенного Барраяра в ней успешно существует и Цетаганда. Я с недоверием включаю видеоканал, и физиономия в праздничных оттенках пурпурного и желтого появляется над пластиной комм-пульта. Свят-свят-свят, и вправду Рау. Этот-то откуда?

\- Вы, должно быть, усиленно меня искали, майор, - прячу я недоумение за вежливостью.

Майор, улыбаясь, качает головой. - Я здесь проездом, и лишь надежда на удачу да желание встретить вас послужили поводом подать запрос в информационную службу.

М-да...чудо из чудес. Полосатая раскраска на физиономии смотрится почти как родная. Возможно, по контрасту с недавним теплым приемом со стороны соотечественников. Совсем я... мимикрировал.

\- Вам повезло, что вы меня застали, - развожу руками.

\- Несомненно, - излучает живейшую радость Рау. - Но окажется ли моя удача настолько велика, чтобы вы приняли мое приглашение поужинать где-нибудь в приличном месте? На этот раз, если вы не против, ресторан выберу я.

Гем-майор не злопамятен, но и проявлять чрезмерную снисходительность, забыв о той истории с парализатором, явно не намерен. Можно, конечно, сказать "нет", но... Черт меня дернул тогда дать слово. Так что раз уж этот тип меня разыскал, он не отвяжется, а обзаводиться еще одним преследователем мне не хочется категорически.

\- Вы все еще опасаетесь эксцессов с моей стороны, Рау? - уточняю я суховато. - Или так и не простили мне обман?

\- Эрик, - покаянно, но с явным оттенком незлого лукавства отвечает гем, - кто старое помянет... Оставьте подозрения. Я и вправду рад вас видеть.

Смешно сказать, но и я его, в каком-то смысле, - тоже. Хотя черта с два произнесу это вслух. Зато неожиданная ностальгия, надоевшее одиночество и естественное любопытство подталкивают меня принять приглашение. Может, он упомянет, как дела у Иллуми?  
\- Польщен, - усмехаюсь. - Хорошо, я помню, что обещал вам.

\- Сегодня? - обрадованно переспрашивает Рау. - Где вы сейчас?

Нет уж, приглашать его зайти за мною было бы излишним. Небезопасно, нереспектабельно и... слишком интимно.  
\- Я вас сам найду, Рау. Я живу в спальном секторе, а вам с непривычки на станции слишком легко заблудиться.  
Договорившись в восемь по станционному времени на холл с поющими фонтанами у остановки шарокаров "Центр", я прощаюсь. Озадаченный собственным поведением и заинтригованный будущей встречей. Рау, прощаясь, чуть ли не воркует.

Честно признаться, центр станции мне нравится. Не так вычурно, как на Цетаганде, но красиво, уютно и... анонимно. Там можно просто бродить вечерам, пялясь на прохожих, и никому до тебя не будет дела. Трудно сказать, впечатлили ли гем-майора здешние скромные чудеса декорума, но когда он видит меня, его физиономия сияет, как самая яркая вывеска.

\- Добрый вечер, - улыбается он. - Я понял, что был слишком официален, лишь повесив трубку. А ты совершенно такой же, как и на Цете, удивительно - я думал, места меняют людей.

\- Месяца не прошло, - пожимаю плечами. - Уж если меняется мир вокруг меня, да еще так быстро, было бы излишеством меняться самому. Различие одно: здешние места я уже изучил, в отличие от вашей планеты.

\- Здесь просто гораздо меньше достопримечательностей, - смеется Рау. - Хорошо, будешь моим гидом.

\- Ты на Комарре один или с компанией? - уточняю я, рискнув поддержать легкомысленное "ты", когда мы сворачиваем в один из широких коридоров.

\- Мммм. - Чуть замявшись, Рау уточняет: - С несколькими знакомыми. Яхта слишком велика, чтобы путешествовать на ней в одиночку. Они пошли сегодня в казино, а у меня что-то нет настроения для веселья в шумной компании. Вон тот ресторан тебя устроит?

\- Предпочитаю что-нибудь попроще, - говорю честно.  
Я в злачных местах центра станции не большой знаток, но подозреваю, что один здешний обед съест моих ползарплаты.

\- А, - легко улыбается Рау, - цены? К счастью, сегодня мы разоряем не мой карман. Окита - помнишь такого? - проиграл мне пари, и залогом был хороший ужин. Предлагаю отыграться на нем вместе, Эрик.

Поднимаю бровь. Рау прямодушен до хитрости.  
\- А не дуришь ли ты меня, майор, прости за прямоту? - спрашиваю честно. - Я и сам в состоянии заплатить за ужин, будь уверен. В благотворительности не нуждаюсь.

Рау, не обидевшись, пожимает плечами и стучит пальцем по комму. - Не веришь, спроси у него сам.

Ход беспроигрышный. Общаться с приятелями Рау, памятными по тому злосчастному приему, я не стремлюсь. Незачем им знать, где сейчас бежавший, пусть и прощенный, убийца. Ладно, поверю гем-майору на слово и возьму контрибуцию с Цетаганды хоть в таком виде.

Заведение действительно не из дешевых, и внутри оно впечатляет: серебристая отделка, окна-иллюминаторы, открывающие вид на отражатель, гигантским цветком плывущий в черноте и согревающий станцию. Семь светящихся зеркальных дисков, плод инженерного гения и просто восхитительное зрелище, на которое Рау поглядывает с явным одобрением, ожидая официанта с меню. Отдельный кабинет, расстояние и обстановка как раз для доверительной беседы.

Я верчу в пальцах десертную ложечку, поглядывая на майора. Либо он меня разыскивал специально и зачем-то врет напропалую... либо везуч сверх меры, нечаянно вспомнил, протянул руку - а вот он я.

\- Как дела дома? - интересуюсь вежливо. - У тебя не было, э-э, сложностей?

\- Нет, - качает Рау головой, явно отметив это "дома". - Но это неинтересно. А ты как устроился, Эрик?

Пока приносят ужин - вино неплохо, горячее превосходно, хотя лучшим соусом к блюду для меня стали бы новости Рау об одной известной обоим персоне, - я честно излагаю свои обстоятельства в самых обтекаемых выражениях, вроде "пользуюсь возможностями местного образования и рассчитываю в будущем на быструю карьеру". Подробности быта грузчиков Рау не касаются. - Если будет оказия, - добавляю сухо, - сообщи Старшему Эйри, что со мной все в порядке.

Это самый прозрачный намек, но Рау, к моему удивлению, беседу об Иллуми поддерживать не хочет. Догадывается? Ревнует? Обижен?  
\- Не стану, - отказывается он решительно. - Если ему интересно, как ты устроился, он узнает сам. Найдет тебя. Я же нашел.

Меня неприятно царапает логический вывод из сказанного, но гем-майор прав.

Рау видит, что я помрачнел, и поднимает бокал.  
\- Пусть несчастья пройдут стороной, - негромко советует он. Вполне стандартный тост, но не звучит фальшью.

\- Пусть - соглашаюсь. Пусть случится чудо, и все станет по-прежнему... только как именно? Вернуть мирную жизнь с Иллуми или полную опасностей и гордости участь боевого офицера? Страшно подумать: пожелал возвращения войны. Нет, прошлое надо забывать и оставлять за спиной, если оно не высказывает желания с тобою пообщаться.

А вот Рау общаться очень даже хочет.  
\- Значит, на ближайшее время ты устроился здесь? - уточняет он, лениво любуясь плывущим зеркальным цветком. - Очень обнадеживающая новость.

\- И чем же? - поднимаю бровь. Ах, какие знакомые словесные кружева, сходящиеся по спирали ко вполне определенной цели... Но пусть сам скажет.

\- Тем, - улыбается он, - что наша встреча может быть не последней. Всегда приятно видеть знакомое лицо в чужом месте...

\- А может, мы успеем друг другу наскучить уже к концу этого вечера, - подсказываю я альтернативу. - Или как? Спрашивать про твои планы на сегодня бесполезно?

\- Ну почему же! - Рау смеется, демонстрируя белоснежные зубы. В сочетании с гем-гримом смотрится по-прежнему жутковато. - Отвечу. Вопрос хороший, в нем таится второе дно, верно? Не стану ограничиваться общей фразой о приятном вечере на двоих, но и ты открой карты.

\- Подозреваю, что ты по-прежнему питаешь надежды на красивый роман с букетами. А для меня ухаживания - штука настолько непривычная, что я не узнаю их, даже столкнувшись нос к носу. Учти.

\- Уже столкнулся, - смеется Рау. - Сожалею, если мое галантное внимание тебе неуютно.

На меня неожиданно накатывает желание высказаться начистоту. - Знаешь, Хенн, во мне борются сейчас два искушения: одно - послать тебя к черту с этой сомнительной идеей, другое - самому вручить тебе букет попышней, чтобы ты не тратил время на подобные глупости.

\- Гм? - с интересом осведомляется гем, и даже глаза у него загораются. - Не удивишься, если я скажу, что предпочитаю второй вариант?

И я, если честно, - тоже.

***

Мы обходимся по простому, без ботаники и оперы, - то есть цветов и серенад. Майор настаивает на том, чтобы пойти ко мне, и я соглашаюсь, рассудив, что безопасней показать Рау мою бедную квартирку, чем самому в роскошной гостинице рискнуть попасться на глаза остальным из его компании. Конечно, в недорогом спальном секторе, где я снимаю жилье, цет в раскраске - нечастый гость, но время уже позднее, и я надеюсь, что любопытных глаз вокруг не слишком много.

В крошечной неромантичной прихожей в пару квадратных метров - встроенный шкаф, уходящая в пазы дверь санитарного отсека и проход в комнату, с кухонным уголком за низкой стойкой, - Рау меня целует, потянув на себя и прижавшись лопатками к входной двери. Целоваться он умеет мастерски, почти артистично, и куда как лучше Иллуми, если подобное сравнение еще способно посетить мою голову. Симпатичный, совершенно посторонний мне тип, вкусно пахнущий хорошей выпивкой и давно ко мне подкатывавшийся. А почему бы нет? Мир не опрокинулся. А я не давал обета уйти в монастырь.

Я один уже скоро месяц. Долгий перерыв после счастливой телесной сытости. Месяц ожидания, надежды, разочарования, вынужденного целомудрия и непрошеных эротических снов, приносящих горечь вместе с возбуждением. А тут мужчина, гладкий, искусный и безусловно меня желающий, да еще как раз тот, которому я обязан спасением собственной шкуры. Мы, грузчики, люди простые. А они, цетские лорды, - соблазнительные и совершенно без комплексов.

Надувная кровать чуть пружинит, принимая двойной вес. И даже не надо объяснять холеному, сладко пахнущему, красивому парню, чтобы тот раздвинул колени. Прикусив губу, Хенн всем телом подается вверх, прогибая спину, едва ли не пришпоривая меня скрещенными за поясницей ногами.  
\- Ощущаешь мои достоинства... сероглазый?

\- Еще бы, - выдыхаю, с наслаждением вколачиваясь в податливое и горячее, - замечательно даешь. Наглядно. Словно тебя специально для этого сделали, а потом долго учили... всем полком.

\- Преувеличиваешь, милый, - оскаливаясь в улыбке, сообщает он. - Всего-то ротой.

Стискиваю его бедра так, что на бледной коже должны потом оставаться следы моих пальцев, и доказываю дьявольски соблазнительному созданию, врагу, военному разведчику, цету проклятому, что я - его мужчина и это замечательно. Рау вьется и вскрикивает, закусывает собственные пальцы, словно чувствуя приближающийся миг потери всяческого контроля и не желая выглядеть неизящно. Есть ли что-то более возбуждающее, чем эта точно отмеренная доза мужской беспомощности?

Он выгибается - гибкий, похожий больше на животное странной получеловечьей породы, чем на обычного мужчину, пусть даже со всеми цетагандийскими эстетическими изысками. И ногти, впивающиеся в плечо, впечатление лишь усиливают, как и низкое долгое мурлыканье, доносящееся до меня сквозь гул крови. И вправду создан для подобного времяпровождения, сам это понимает и такой судьбе рад.

\- Давай, барраярец, - шепчет он, кусая губы. - Не медли.

Я не медлю, - напротив, не могу затормозить, подлетая на полной скорости к финишу. Вспышка, и я получаю свое, в эту секунду искренне не понимая, какого черта я устроил себе период воздержания.  
\- Хорош, - признаюсь я, тяжело дыша и буквально растекаясь после впечатляющего финала по кровати и по распластанному подо мною телу.

Пальцы, стиснувшие мое плечо, медленно разжимаются, и мокрый с ног до головы Рау прерывисто вздыхает и закрывает глаза.  
\- Рад, - соглашается он расслабленно. - Комплименты сразу после того, как - дорогого стоят.

Но тратить поздний вечер на сон Рау все же отказывается, со смешком требуя у меня положенной нежности, заботы и чашку кофе - хотя бы растворимой дряни. Крепкий напиток действительно бодрит, а еще придает ощущение некоей нереальности. День или ночь, неясно, - на станции разница условна, - незнакомое место, не тот мужчина в постели рядом со мной, а старые привычки так и норовят всплыть на поверхность, окончательно меня запутывая.

Рау садится на постели с кружкой, скрестив ноги. - Тебе стимулятор добавить? - интересуется он, дотягиваясь до сброшенной на пол накидки и выуживая оттуда упаковку ампул.

\- Что, так и носишь это добро с собою, чтобы время на сон не тратить? - невольно любопытствую я.

\- Именно так, - Рау кивает, допивает кофе залпом, потом вытягивается рядом со мной и без лишнего стеснения закидывает руку на грудь. - Я собираюсь с толком провести оставшиеся нам часы за исследованием, хм, межкультурных различий.

\- В каком это смысле? - спрашиваю, оторопев.

Рау улыбается, явно довольный, что сумел меня озадачить. - Ты ведешь себя с энтузиазмом юноши. У нас нравы посвободней, следовательно, годам к сорока уже пройдено все и вся, можно не слишком рваться попробовать новое. А ты сдержан - но то, что прорывается сквозь эту сдержанность, просто восхитительно.

Гем вдруг облизывает палец и проводит им по моему животу; мышцы непроизвольно сокращаются, и Рау довольно улыбается. - Видишь, какой ты чувствительный? - Он потягивается, потершись о меня гладкой щекой. - Барраярцы - это увлекательно.

\- Во множественном числе? - суховато уточняю.

\- Конечно, - кивает; темно-красные, слишком яркие для зеленоватых глаз и бледной кожи, волосы щекочут Рау плечи, и он собирает их ладонью, отбрасывая назад. - Я разве не рассказывал? Один молодой, упрямый и подозрительный капитан, совсем как ты, а имени я, представь, так и не узнал. У меня с тех пор слабость к сероглазым... только не вздумай себя считать заменой на этом основании, окажи милость. И, как и тебя, уговаривать его мне пришлось весьма долго. Ты хотя бы знаешь о том, что между мужчинами это возможно, и опытом не обделен.

\- "Хотя бы"? - хмыкаю.  
Опыт, да. Половина того опыта заставляет вздрагивать от отвращения, забыть бы, а не получается; вторая половина - восторг пополам с болезненным напоминанием, что сказка кончилась. Видимо, надо привыкать обходиться чем-то умеренным, вроде как сейчас: хорошим умелым любовником, от которого можно держаться на эмоциональном расстоянии.

Рау подается вперед и прижимается ко мне теснее.  
\- Я отдохнул и желаю продолжения. Вряд ли ты был бы сейчас счастлив оказаться закоренелым девственником, а?

Когда наши обоюдные желания и любопытство Рау, наконец, оказываются удовлетворены, а мы оба – окончательно выматываемся, цифры настенных хроно показывают далеко за полночь. Выставить гостя сейчас - совершенно бессмысленная и даже обидная идея; он - не девица легкого поведения, снятая даже не на ночь - на полночи, и мы как-нибудь уместимся на моей кровати вдвоем. Майор устраивается у стенки, успев предупредить сквозь дрему, что толкается во сне, но на шутку насчет цетагандийского нападения посреди ночи уже не отвечает. Оно и к лучшему, наверное. Несмешные шутки - признак смущения.

Я разлепляю глаза достаточно рано, по привычке и неосознанному чувству неправильности происходящего. Рубиновые цифры на стене мягко светятся. Рано, еще и восьми нету. Рау разметался, скомкав простыню. А посмотреть на него эстетически приятно. Ни отметины, как и не воевал, особенно, если со мною сравнить. А вдруг и вправду не воевал? Точнее, было его место в штабе, а теперь просто придумывает от богатой фантазии? Сибарит. И к семейству ранних пташек он определенно не относится, спит себе, ровно дыша: сытый, ублаготворенный. Стоит, пожалуй, последовать его примеру. Сегодня у меня выходной. Поспать допоздна, выпить утром большую чашку кофе с чем-нибудь сладким - под неспешный завтрак и неловкость сгладится...

Я просыпаюсь гораздо позже от отчаянного трезвона и не сразу понимаю, что это не верещит будильник и не орет аварийная сирена, а протестующими, растущей громкости звонками разразился комм Рау. Майор дергается, путается в простыне, и, видимо, не сразу понимает, где это он и почему на неудобной узкой койке лежит не в одиночестве. Ну хоть вопроса "Ты кто?" не задал, и на том спасибо.

Морщась, он прижимает к уху комм - и последовавший разговор заставляет раскрашенную физиономию вытянуться. Судя по отдельным репликам, заночевав на стороне, Рау катастрофически проспал. Суть дела он мне объясняет уже из ванной. Они с приятелями договорились сегодня лететь на планету... где там можно взять полотенце?... так вот, билеты в катер уже взяты, отлет через полчаса... а освежитель?... и хорошо, что предусмотрительный Окита взялся ему позвонить, а не лететь было бы просто неудобно...

Какие именно дела или развлечения обещает гемам Комарра, мне не слишком любопытно, а спешные сборы Рау сейчас даже с руки - они не грозят выразительным слезным прощанием после "восхитительной ночи". Уже в дверях он клятвенно обещает мне позвонить - "немедля, вот только вернется, завтра, и новое свидание будет уже не в спешке, он приглашает меня к себе, и в багаже у него припасен флакончик "Пламенеющей розы"..." - я только подсмеиваюсь, закрывая дверь и выходя, чтобы проводить не знающего здешних мест гем-майора до ближайшей остановки шарокара.

Когда волна суеты спадает, и я остаюсь стоять возле зева трубы, куда укатил вагончик, то только трясу головой, собираясь с мыслями. Неправильность ситуации не дает покоя, зудит как тревожный зуммер или как назойливый комар над ухом, но чтобы ее окончательно осознать, мне нужна спокойная минутка и побольше глюкозы в крови.

Комм-система обслуживания посетителей в местном кафетерии дружественна вплоть до подозрения, что она считает меня идиотом. Заказываю кофе, горячие вафли, круассаны, мед. Сладко до невообразимости. Неправильно. Не под настроение.

Не буду лукавить, ночка вышла приятная. И посыпать сейчас голову пеплом в раскаянии "я не хотел!" было бы нечестно. Хотел. В этом вся и проблема.  
Вторая, рангом поменьше - что для удовлетворения своего желания я выбрал не женщину, а мужчину... но это, в сущности, никого не касается.  
А вот стоило ли ломать Иллуми жизнь декларацией высоких чувств, чтобы потом незатейливо утешиться в постели со случайным знакомым? Пожалуй, он был прав, ревнуя меня. Чужая ревность - протез собственной нравственности. Стоило ему меня отпустить, и вот, пожалуйста.

И - нечто среднее между утешением, самооправданием, декларацией справедливости и солью на рану - не поступает ли и он сам точно так же?

Почему я принял предложение Рау? Всего сразу и не перечислишь. Потому что он симпатичный парень, а секс - это удовольствие и самоценность для мужчины. Потому что вокруг меня сейчас слишком мало людей, которые меня знают и которым я лично интересен. Потому что я ему обязан спасением. Потому что, поговорив с довольным и благополучным цетом, еще раз понял, что Иллуми не прилетит сюда и что я - отрезанный ломоть.  
А раз так - последний день гуляем?

Гуляем. В прямом и переносном смысле.

Станция щедра на развлечения, и не все они рассчитаны на туристов. Некоторые и мне по карману. Если не хочется сидеть одному в своей клетушке, можно пойти в спорт-бар, где крутят прямой трансляцией смешной матч по гандболу в невесомости, поставить по маленькой на одну из команд и болеть до результата, поддерживая тонус кружкой пива. Или провести час-другой в книжном магазине: бесчисленные стойки с дисками, мягкие кресла, аппараты для просмотра и полосатые крошечные карамельки как бонус для потенциальных покупателей. Можно выбрать себе голофильм - есть из чего, хоть художественные, хоть документальный про красоты иных планет, объемный, со звуком и запахом. А то даже преодолеть лень и выжать норму на тренажерах, форму-то надо поддерживать. Но если надо выгнать злость и раздражение, лучше Лабиринта еще ничего не придумали.

В первый раз, услышав про игрушечные стрельбы, я недоверчиво рассмеялся. Однако вот он, лазерный лабиринт, - на нижнем ярусе под одноименным рестораном. В нем устраивают перестрелку из игрушечных лазерных пистолетов; командная паравоенная игра на вылет, с трехмерной путаницей коридоров, перепадами гравитации и живыми мишенями, в роли которых выступают представители чужих команд. Задача проста, запретов немного - по своим стрелять нельзя, удержания запрещены, для поражения нужно сфокусировать луч на мишени на полсекунды, дополнительные очки получаешь за "захват флага" противника: конечно, нужно не сорвать развевающееся полотнище, а лишь хлопнуть ладонью по настенной панели во вражеских цветах. Вот и все. Просто игра. Не вызывающая в памяти войну, не чреватая злостью и опасностью, зато заставляющая мышцы вспомнить то, что они умеют. Прекрасно.

Проплачиваю час развлечения, получаю запечатанный пакет с ярко-васильковым комбинезоном из чуть похрустывающей ткани и трико. Наши противники - красные. Носиться по лабиринту с пистолетом любят все, без различия пола и возраста, однако на часовой "большой круг" решаются только взрослые в хорошей спортивной форме. Входим внутрь по сигналу. Зеленые с коричневым стены, на полминуты в воздухе вспыхивает схема лабиринта и гаснет.

Дальше остается лишь радость безумного и бездумного движения в чередованиях пятен света и тени, невесомости и тяжести, топота ног и звуков-обманок. Подстегиваемый адреналином, ношусь, прыгаю, строю в уме комбинации, поливаю огнем ярко-алые фигурки - восхитительно. В меня тоже попадают то и дело: при поражении комбинезон на минуту делается негнущимся, как жесть, а пистолетик отказывается стрелять, но караулить у мертвого тела вроде как считается неспортивно. Хм. Никогда бы не подумал, что к перестрелке можно применить слово "спортивно", но факт. Впрочем, без вынужденных передышек в роли трупа мало кому удалось бы выдержать целый час такой яростной физической нагрузки.

Веселье завершается со звуком гонга - и двойным возгласом, радостным и разочарованным одновременно. Пистолеты опускаются, игроки подтягиваются к выходу, переговариваясь - сегодня удача была на стороне моей команды, хотя десяток человек, объединенных лишь цветом одежды и целью на час, вряд ли может считаться таковой.

Выходя в коридор, я чувствую себя приятно размявшимся. Досада и раздражение покинули меня, словно смылись под ионным душем вместе с потом; заданная телу физическая нагрузка, казалось, оправдала и сделала безоговорочно приятными воспоминания о том, чем это тело было занято прошедшей ночью. Правду говорят, что зарядка - лекарство от депрессии.

Рау - а что Рау? Цетагандийцы мне больше не враги, как ни вопят об обратном многолетние рефлексы, зато рефлексы совсем недавние подсказывают, что в постели парень может доставить не меньше удовольствия, чем женщина. Значит, два предубеждения - долой, загнать поглубже и на белый свет не вытаскивать! А верным можно быть тогда, когда твоя верность кому-то нужна. Это суждение равно истинно по отношению и к стране, и к человеку...

За этими размышлениями ноги сами выносят меня знакомым маршрутом к шарокару. Вагончик как раз удачно стоит с открытой дверью, и в эту дверь как раз ныряет фигура в цетской накидке знакомых пронзительных цветов: лиловый и желтый, каждый раз, как вижу, так невольно вздрагиваю. Похоже, соня Рау так и не улетел со станции, опоздав на свой рейс. Я не окликаю его, однако прибавляю шаг и успеваю впрыгнуть в вагончик за полминуты до того, как из пазов выезжает дверь и шарокар трогается.

Хм, а правильно я сделал, что не окликнул. Мечты о прекрасном гем-майоре сыграли со мной дурную шутку - сидящий напротив цет мне совершенно не знаком, грим в неизвестных мне тонах, да и волосы - уж это можно было издалека разглядеть! - иссиня-черные, а не того невообразимого цвета граната, что так забавно смотрится на белой подушке. Перегон длинный, вагончик шарокара небольшой. На меня попутчик не пялится, ну и я вежливо смотрю в сторону, изучая разве что отражение раскрашенной физиономии в стекле двери. Вон тот завиток на щеке, кажется, обозначает сатрапию, которой он подчинен... или род войск? Напоминает стилизованную греческую букву, верно, но знак сатрапии рисуют между бровей, а не на скуле, если мне память не изменяет. Ну и ладно. Цетам лучше знать, как физиономию рисовать. А духи у этого парня цветочные, чересчур сладкие, почти женские - какой-то знакомый запах, но не разберу, какой именно. И он ими слишком обильно пользуется. Безвкусно. То ли дело Рау... красавчик Рау, любопытный, пылкий, неутомимый, я бы еще разок не отказался, хоть бы прямо сейчас, жаль, что он уехал...

Двери вагончика с шипением распахиваются, я очумело трясу головой и вылетаю на перрон. К собственному смущению, я не просто замечтался в людном месте о недавнем сексе, но и изрядно этими мечтами возбудился. Настолько, что глупо и неловко. Неужели я за месяц столь оголодал, что любая раскрашенная физиономия вызывает у меня условный рефлекс? Или майор был так офигенно хорош, что у меня должно теперь стоять при одной мысли о нем? Я несколько раз глубоко вдыхаю, заставляю себя успокоиться и, нацепив на горящую физиономию самую надменное выражение, отправляюсь вместо холодного душа немного проветриться.

Станция живет своей жизнью, посмотреть есть на что, я отвлекаюсь, и после сеанса какой-то глупой комедии пленительный образ Рау окончательно перестает будоражить мое пошлое воображение. Добравшись, наконец, до своей комнатки, я заваливаюсь в постель исключительно с мыслью поспать после бурной ночи и энергичного дня. Вечер я провожу за коммом, мирно и лениво, запах чужих духов на моем полотенце вызывает только смешок, и эротические сны потом меня тоже, слава богу, не мучают. Отпустило.

Назавтра мой любвеобильный кавалер тоже не спешит объявиться, что меня, как ни странно, устраивает. Хенн Рау - милый парень, но это не Иллуми, с которым я ценил каждую секунду вместе и без которого тосковал, расставаясь на пару часов. Звонок раздается уже после полудня, когда я мирно валяюсь с книжкой... и на этот раз в голосе Рау нет ни веселья, ни предвкушения встречи, сплошные раздражение и тревога.

\- Эрик, - говорит он, едва мы успеваем обменяться приветствиями, - я не знал, что эта станция - такое жаркое место. И, к сожалению, вынужден улететь сегодня же.

Новость меня удивляет, но, прислушавшись к себе, - расстроюсь, нет? - я ощущаю только спокойное сожаление от упущенного развлечения, как если бы пропадал билет в кино. Даже если Рау выдумал этот срочный отъезд, вынужденный по тем или иным причинам быстро прекратить наш станционный роман, я благодарен ему за тактичную изобретательность и до правды докапываться не намерен. И все же - что значит "жаркое"? Красавец гем впутался в сексуальный скандал? Или, упаси бог, дело серьезнее: например, его попыталась взять в оборот наша родная барраярская разведка, вдохновленная фактом тайной встречи со здешним резидентом, то бишь со мною? Если так, пора бить тревогу, потому что не поздоровится и мне.

\- Что-то случилось? Серьезное? - переспрашиваю с запоздалым беспокойством.

\- Меня ограбили, - с почти детским возмущением объясняет, - и меня же таскали в местную полицию, а у вас на станции завелись террористы. Ты уже видел новости?

\- Н-нет. Надо же. Я думал, Комарра - мирное место, - ошалело комментирую я. "Комаррские террористы" - звучит само по себе нелепо, к тому же я предполагал, что как раз Рау, с его везучестью, умеет проскользнуть по краешку любой неприятности, не намочив накидки. И если вспомнить, то... - Ты же был вчера на планете, нет? Откуда ты узнал?

\- В участке рассказали, - разводит он ладони. - Я вернулся ночью, и на тебе. И у меня сложилось впечатление, что, не имей я дипломатического иммунитета - не отделался бы тремя часами повторения дурацких вопросов о том, что было в моем багаже.

\- И что там было? - переспрашиваю автоматически. - Секретные документы или большая косметичка?

Рау морщится, и видно, что он испуган, зол и разочарован необходимостью уезжать одновременно. - Смеешься... Оружие. Хороший игольник, зарегистрированный, как положено. И личные вещи, мелочи всякие. - Он вздыхает. - Из того, что мне сказали в полиции, и что попало в новости... словом, было нападение на барраярское консульство, и Цетаганда к этому якобы причастна - можешь себе вообразить подобный бред?

"Закрой рот - ворона влетит", говорила в таких случаях моя язвительная матушка. Я изумлен, ошарашен, насторожен - все сразу. Бред - или действительно какой-нибудь сверх меры горячий - или, наоборот, чересчур хитроумный - гем-лорд попытался свести счеты с варварами-победителями? Или кто-то из нас пал жертвой "испорченного комма", когда сообщение передается из уст в уста, с каждой мелкой ошибкой все больше превращаясь в бессмыслицу?  
\- Это все есть в новостях? - наконец, удается мне выдавить.

\- Про барраярское консульство говорили. Не афишируя происхождения нападавшего, - подтверждает, кривясь. - Но в записях он мелькнул - и на нем была моя, черт побери, накидка! Я опознал ее по тому краю, что не был залит кровью... правда, - добавляет, подумав, - труп показывали не слишком долго. Не удивлюсь, если этот безумец заказал себе похожую, чтобы запутать след. Или может быть, чтобы у моего Дома были проблемы...?

\- Труп? - вылавливаю я, ошалев, единственное ключевое слово.

\- Ну да, - кивает Рау. - Не знаю, чей именно, но репортеры засняли, как его выносили из посольства.

Труп. И накидка. Цета в приметных цветах Рау я сегодня днем видел отчетливо, нос к носу, живым... хотя, конечно, это могло быть просто дурацким совпадением - или, например, модой нынешнего сезона на шафранный с пурпурным. Нет уж, трупов и убийств с меня хватит, я с Ро Кита еле ноги унес, не могут же меня арестовать единственно на том основании, что я проехал вместе с будущим покойником, если это был он, в одном вагончике шарокара?

У Рау, по его словам, украли вещи. Возможно, и пурпурную накидку среди них. Вчера он был у меня в гостях в чем-то синем с белым, по его меркам почти скромно, маскировался, должно быть. Но слова майора значат... только то, что это - слова. С равной вероятностью накидка могла быть украдена или Рау мог сам одолжить ее кому-то и быть с этим кем-то в сговоре. Нельзя верить каждому его слову - да, он милый обаятельный мальчик, но отнюдь не белый и пушистый, и он майор разведки. Стоит задуматься, случайно ли сегодня днем попался этот цет на глаза именно мне? А если да - то зачем? Что-то в этой ситуации было неправильное... но никак не могу припомнить, что. Что-то мне в ту секунду показалось удивительным, но оказалось не настолько важным и улетучилось из памяти.

\- Но тебя ведь не задерживают? - спрашиваю полуутвердительно.

\- Не могут, и это, вероятно, величайшее разочарование местных властей за последние лет двадцать, - отвечает Рау ехидно. - Но, пока они не переменили свое мнение, мне стоит как можно скорей покинуть опасную территорию. Я не могу себе позволить риск здесь оставаться, и мои друзья - тоже. Прости, Эрик.

\- Я думаю, даже приятное общество не стоит риска, - отвечаю я дипломатично, параллельно пытаясь обдумать ситуацию. Влюбленный цет, неправильный цет, все сразу... - Черт, сочувствую в твоих неприятностях, Хенн. Жаль, что тебе приходится улетать, но это самый разумный выход.

Неприятности, вот-вот, самое точное слово. Все мои неприятности тем или иным боком были связаны с Цетагандой, и я полагал, что хоть на этой станции смогу остаться неприметным мирным гражданином. Что ж, Рау прямо сейчас улетает, и мою скромную персону совсем не обязательно должны с ним связать, даже если мы и поужинали вместе. Если цеты впутались в дипломатический скандал, я тут не при чем.

\- Я напишу тебе, - обещает Рау, и добавляет огорченно: - Черт, даже подарка обещанного я тебе не сделал, "Розу"-то у меня украли. Пожалуйста, не считай меня последним негодяем и невежей. И прости, мне уже пора. Сам будь осторожен, ладно?

\- Буду. А тебе счастливого пути, - машу я рукой, оставив без язвительных комментариев, кто кому должен делать подарок после ночи любви. Рау, похоже, сказал эту глупость от чистого сердца и по-настоящему расстроен.

А я по-настоящему встревожен.

Комм послушно разворачивает передо мной новостные страницы, и в ворохе сообщений об открытии новой транспортной компании, росте цен на рудные акции, громком судебном иске какого-то из местных олигархов, животрепещущем обсуждении демографии под куполами и ближайшем показе мод нахожу искомое. Инцидент в барраярском консульстве... требования не разглашаются... заложники... здоровье супруги консула не пострадало... преступник в руках полиции... Тут же - комментарий какого-то местного писаки и ссылки на фотографии. Безвольное тело с запрокинутой головой несут четверо в форме, еще один полицейский безуспешно пытается закрыть объектив, но из-за его ладони хорошо виден пурпурный с желтыми разводами рукав накидки и разрисованная щека со стилизованной греческой "эта". И частая дорожка из темных капель на полу.

Знакомая накидка.  
Понимаю, одежда - это не доказательство, не отпечатки пальцев.  
Хуже. Цетская накидка, плюс к гриму, на нападавшем - это яркая мулета, на которую с налитыми кровью глазами готовы броситься быки из барраярского СБ, если я правильно представляю себе их умонастроение по недавней встрече. И не сказать, чтобы я их за это осуждал.

На Цетаганде барраярец, то есть я, был первым кандидатом на роль убийцы, несмотря на все уверения и алиби. Барраярская безопасность с той же охотой поверит в виновность цетов и цетских прихвостней, под каковым грифом числюсь у них снова я. Не начинает ли металлический пол станции гореть у меня под ногами и не стоит ли, плюнув на рассчитанные заранее планы и рабочую визу, сматываться как можно быстрее, пока я снова не впутался в смертельную неразбериху, как месяц назад? Только теперь - без поддержки Иллуми за спиной.

Я вгрызаюсь в новостную ленту, пытаясь вытащить из нее хоть какие-то подробности. Слухи противоречивы - каждый из журналистов твердит свое, но в сухом остатке я получаю следующие. Цетагандийский гем-лорд явился в барраярское консульство, объявил об исполнении клятвы мести, убил одного из офицеров и взял в заложницы жену консула вместе с ее служанкой, с которыми и попытался скрыться на станции. Будучи настигнутым полицией, сдаваться живым не пожелал, но, к счастью, женщины не пострадали. Крупным планом снимок рыдающей супруги консула - "госпожи Форпински", точнее, наверняка, леди Форпински, но что возьмешь с плебеев.

После секундной заминки, словно мне ощутимо не хочется набирать имя своей родины, ищу среди новостей последних трех дней все по слову "Барраяр". Для галактики мы, конечно, захолустье, провинция, но все же Барраярская Империя - один из шести соседей Комарры, а знать, что творится у твоего соседа на заднем дворе - всегда нелишне. Так. "Тарифы страхования грузов на маршрутах Комарра-Барраяр ...". Не то. "...изделия барраярских народных промыслов". Снова не то. Язык-то какой суконный у этих газетчиков. "Инцидент в барраярском консульстве... отказались давать комментарии... готовят дипломатическую ноту" - ну, это я уже видел. Форбарр-Султана среагировать на случившееся вчера на здешней станции еще не успела. "... встретятся в куполе Солстис для подписание соглашения о прохождении П-В туннелей - Барраяр, Пол, Цетаганда... " - да уж, посадить барраярского и цетагандийского дипломата вместе в одном помещении, не случилось бы аннигиляции... Нет, не знаю. Я не политик, я солдат, и понять высокие причины этого локального сумасшествия, если они и есть, мне не под силу.

Гораздо больше меня интересуют выводы из него в приложении к собственной судьбе.

Бежать? Но стреляют в первую очередь по бегущим. Если у полиции есть ко мне претензии, поспешный отлет их удвоит. И если барраярское СБ заподозрило во мне шпиона, то после панического бегства сразу вслед за нападением эти подозрения возрастут стократ, и мне придется туго, куда бы я ни улетел.  
Я сдергиваю с вешалки куртку и выгребаю из карманов сегодняшние мятые бумажки: квиток из Лабиринта, ресторанные чеки, пробитый талончик шарокара, билет на фильм; складываю все в конверт. Я пробыл на людях почти целый день, и, по крайней мере, полиции этого должно хватить как алиби.  
"Не суетись. Замри. Жди".

Я сижу за коммом, но мысли мои сейчас далеко от картинки в воздухе над пластиной.

Попал я в эту передрягу по чьему-то умыслу или меня задело рикошетом?  
Устроить всю эту петрушку только ради того, чтобы доставить мне неприятности, - это пальба по мухам из плазмотрона. Да, но кто мог подумать, что ради той же цели кто-то рискнет враждой с цетагандийским кланом? Может, на сей раз Рау в сговоре с моими врагами, и все это организовал он? Не летал ни на какую Комарру, а помогал террористу брать в заложники фор-леди, чтобы потом свалить происходящее на меня? Подсмеиваюсь над собою: да, у меня есть все основания обзавестись манией величия; скоро, чтобы испортить мне сон и аппетит, неведомые злодеи не иначе как взорвут станцию. Смешно. И немного страшновато. "Если у тебя паранойя, это не гарантия, что тебя не преследуют".

Кто меня преследует, тот незнакомый цет? Я, наконец, припоминаю, что меня смутило в его гриме: знак сатрапии. Но не такой я доскональный эксперт по гем-гриму, чтобы советовать цетагандийцам, как им физиономии раскрашивать. Мне бы цвета поярче, чтобы сквозь окуляр легко разобрать, да воинские знаки различия желательно четко на лбу выписать... Я хмыкаю собственной браваде. Кончилось мое время рассматривать раскрашенные лица и в свой оптический прицел, и на собственной подушке. Хотя позавчерашний визит был более чем неожиданным сюрпризом. И, пожалуй, приятным, если бы не то, что случилось потом. Рау очень эффектен и к тому же имеет хорошую привычку относиться к сексу вдумчиво. Упакованный в багаж флакон "Пламенеющей розы" тому свидетельство; штука это редкая и дорогая. Помнится, Иллуми как-то показывал мне эти духи, и я еще удивился контрасту легкого, почти ненавязчивого сладкого запаха и того эффекта, который он производит...

Стоп.  
Незнакомый цет в вагончике. Сладкие знакомые духи, слишком обильно использованные. А меня скрутило возбуждением за одну остановку, пока мы ехали вместе.  
Черт!  
Все делается так очевидно , что я раздраженно хлопаю себя по лбу.

У меня не тренированный эстетский нюх прирожденного гем-лорда, однако этот аромат я уловил метров с трех. Полфлакона он на себя вылил, что ли? Аромат духов с афродизиаком считается ужасно интимным, несмотря на отсутствие у цетов предрассудков по поводу секса: скорее его рассматривают как несанкционированное оружие. Иллуми говорил, что после "Розы", выходя на люди, непременно надо пользоваться сорбентом: выносить этот запах за пределы спальни на Цете - жуткая бестактность, точно так же, как у нас было бы неприлично женщине появиться на людях с обнаженной грудью. Грим, завязанная на все узлы накидка плюс щедрая доза "Розы" несуразны вместе не менее, чем парадный китель и эротическое белье при полном отсутствии штанов. Надо быть ненормальным, чтобы так одеться.

Получается, на барраярское консульство напал сумасшедший цет?!  
Я вспоминаю спокойный равнодушный взгляд, отраженный в стекле, и гипотеза о сумасшествии дает изрядный крен.  
Не сумасшедший. Просто дикий. Дикарь, желающий сойти за высшую расу, как сказали бы, морща носы, мои раскрашенные знакомые. Знающий, что цеты красятся, душатся и одеваются в нечто яркое и развевающееся.  
Не цет это был, вот что.

Я не прозакладываю за такой вариант свою голову, но... почти. Все совпадает. Провокация и обманка, труп уносит полиция, мои соотечественники в ярости: накидка Рау для них подтвердит причастность гема к нападению, а заявление, что она украдена, будет отметено как ложь, ведь все проклятые цеты заодно...

Учтено все. Кроме меня - случайного свидетеля и нечаянного знатока, готового поставить личность человека в накидке под сомнение лишь потому, что обнюхал его в вагоне шарокара.

Да, я рад бы раскрыть глаза родной службе безопасности на подставу, которую им кто-то устроил. Только как? Анонимное сообщение или даже звонок по комму и слушать не станут. Явиться к ретивому лейтенанту Форсуассону лично? Так и представляю, с каким радушием и какой охотой он выслушает рассуждения изгнанного за пределы Барраярской империи предателя.

Ирония судьбы. Любой из молодых офицеров был бы рад совершить подобное деяние, блестяще разрушив с помощью своей проницательности хитрый вражеский заговор. Меня же посчитают в лучшем случае трусом, желающим обелить подлых цетов в барраярских глазах. Как странно: ценность информации девальвируется в зависимости от ее носителя. Но и выбросить ее, словно стертую монету, я не имею права.  
Что же мне делать?


	35. Иллуми

Оказавшись перед воротами, на сей раз наглухо запертыми, Кинти повисает у меня на локте, и это проявление слабости придает мне сил. Несомненно, нас заметили, но ритуал должен быть соблюден, привратник в белом откроет нам, лишь услышав стук, и окажется ли белизна его накидки цветом бесстрастности или траура - кто знает?

\- Что привело вас сюда?

Несмотря на должную бесстрастность, служитель Суда не может скрыть удивления. Перед ним предстала странная процессия: врач, парящая платформа с телом, несколько слуг рядом и средних лет супружеская пара с полными отчаяния лицами. Я придерживаю Кинти за трясущееся мелкой дрожью плечо и отвечаю, глядя в странно бесцветные глаза:

\- Раскаянье. Вы пропустите нас, дабы мы могли вымолить прощение у тех, от кого зависит жизнь нашего наследника?

\- Перед кем вы провинились, благородные? - спрашивает слуга суховато, но мягко. За моей спиной как-то особенно тяжело вздыхает Лери, и этот безнадежный звук едва не доводит меня самого до сердечного приступа.

\- Перед Небесными, - коротко поясняю я. - Мы участвовали в процессе...

Холодно настолько, что пар вылетает изо рта. А каково сейчас Кинти, я и подумать боюсь.

\- Мы можем войти? - повторяю я. Пауза бесконечна и вязка, но вслед за нею створки дверей медленно раздвигаются настолько, чтобы платформа могла беспрепятственно вплыть в проход по кустарниковому лабиринту, сейчас полному холодного тумана.

\- Идите к Палате, гем-лорды, - следует приказ.

\- Благодарю, - коротко и благодарно кивнув, отвечаю я, и тороплюсь сквозь туман, ведя плывущее ложе.

Двери Судебной Палаты тоже закрыты, но резная выпуклая ручка в центре створки подсвечена, словно приглашая коснуться. Спасение или гибель ожидает нас за ней?

Душистое тепло охватывает нас, но успокоить не в силах. Есть ли за матовой завесой света посреди зала тот, кто в силах нам помочь? Есть ли хоть кто-нибудь? Небесные - тоже люди, временами нуждающиеся в отдыхе... Что, если они ушли ночью по своим делам? А утром будет поздно.

Эта мысль посещает нас обоих одновременно. Панический взгляд Кинти упирается в завесу, она делает пару шагов вперед. Но ведь нас не пропустили бы в пустой зал, правда?

\- Доброго вечера, - вслепую пробую я, чувствуя себя исключительно косноязычным идиотом, никого не способным убедить даже в том, что солнце восходит на востоке. - Есть ли здесь кто-то, способный нас услышать?

\- Этот вечер действительно добр? - с иронией интересуется голос из-за завесы. Фильтры искажают его так, что не понять, женщина говорит или мужчина. - Что нужно тебе снова, лорд Эйри? Едва сутки прошли с тех пор, как ты был здесь.

Неважные вещи становятся безразличны, когда ты оказываешься перед лицом того, без чего сама жизнь невозможна. Впечатление, которое могут произвести мои слова? Позор для семьи? Ехидство власть имущего?

\- Я пришел, чтобы вымолить жизнь своего сына, - отвечаю я.

\- Твой сын поднял голос против тебя по собственному желанию, - поправляет невидимый собеседник. - Он был волен в своих поступках, и ты не можешь говорить за него. Говори лишь за себя самого, если хочешь что-то сказать.

Дело за малым: высказать вслух, вскрыть гнойный нарыв, не солгать ни словом.

\- Не будь жизнь любовника мне дороже всех прочих, Лери не пришлось бы держать в руках вашего зверя, - признаюсь я. - Я поступал с сыном по закону, но поддержки лишил.

\- Ты раскаиваешься в своих... предпочтениях? - испытующе предлагает голос. Что за глупый исход мне предложен: забыть, как о тяжком сне, о том, кто и сейчас не дает мне покоя.

\- Нет, - отвечаю я. - Но я должен был попытаться объясниться с сыном еще раз, и объяснять до тех пор, пока он не понял бы меня. Если бы понял.

\- Ты раскаиваешься в том, что твой сын так дурно тебя понимал, что дело дошло до суда? - повторяет судья, чуть меняя формулировку.

\- Нет, - вынужден я отказаться снова. - Я раскаиваюсь в том, что не смог убедить Лери в том, что страх за него жег меня так же сильно, как страх за барраярца. И в собственной злобе на его непокорность.

\- Так вина твоего сына - в непокорности, - задумчиво замечает голос, и мое "нет" звучит в третий раз.

\- Лери не доверился моим словам, - бросив короткий взгляд на платформу, говорю я. - Но мальчиком двигала забота, и я не сразу это понял.

\- Недоверие к отцовским словам - не преступление, - вновь эта проклятая ирония в чужом голосе. - Есть ли за ним другая вина? Может, он способен сказать о ней сам?

Я сорвался бы, не сожми Кинти мою руку: острыми ногтями, как тигрица, защищающая тигрят.  
\- Он без сознания, - сухо замечаю я очевидное.

\- Тогда ответь ты, - слышится в ответ неумолимое. - Если ты умолчишь, от чего страдает твой сын и почему ты молишь о помощи именно нас, мы не в состоянии будем тебе помочь.

\- Мой сын, - скрежетнув зубами, признаюсь я, - желал Эрику зла. И заставил себя поверить в его виновность.

\- И произнес неправду, которую принял его разум, но не сердце?  
За меня договаривают то, чего я сам, не желая обвинять сына во лжи, сказать был не в силах. Милосердие или рассчитанный жест судьи?

\- Да, - подтверждаю я. - Но его ли вина в том, что сердца моего сына не хватило на чужака, лорды? Я воспитал его в уважении к чистой крови и почтении к традициям. Кто мог предположить, что в семье окажется барраярец?  
Кинти вновь впивается ногтями в мое запястье, и я заканчиваю тихо.  
\- Прошу вас как Старший и как отец, оставьте ему жизнь. Мы все совершаем ошибки.

В воцарившейся тишине тяжелое дыхание бьет по нервам. Как много времени у нас еще есть? Как скоро решение будет принято?  
Моих слов судье оказывается мало. Разумеется; ведь целью судебного фарса было сплотить наш дом, и вот он, объединенный общим ужасом, стоит перед лицом судьбы.

\- Что скажешь ты, леди Эйри? - осведомляется голос. Наступает мое время, затаив дыхание, надеяться на чужое красноречие и благоразумие.

Кинти сжимает губы и делает крошечный шажок вперед.  
\- Я виновна. Я сама укрепила своего сына в уверенности в вине Форберга.

Хватит ли этого? Напряжение таково, что я готов кричать; самозабвенная гордячка Кинти, и та вот-вот вытрет пол коленями.  
Только бы жил.

\- Ваш сын, леди, покорно следовал вашей воле, но противился отцу; странно избирательное послушание. Почему он так хотел поверить в виновность чужого? - не щадя, спрашивает невидимое создание.  
У Кинти на виске бьется жилка, и я чувствую, как жена вздрагивает каждый раз, как очередной сипящий звук, издаваемый Лери, достигает ее слуха. Ужас и облегчение; ядовитая, изматывающая смесь.

\- Он... - сглатывает нервно Кинти, - не любил чужака. Не... признавал это родство.

\- Это была ревность? - слышится прямой вопрос. - Барраярец занял неподобающе много места в вашем доме?

\- Да, - почти шепотом отвечает Кинти, и я поражаюсь собственной слепоте, заставившей меня тогда думать, будто масло и воду можно смешать воедино. Будто мое с Эриком счастье не уязвит семью, а мелкие неурядицы сгладятся временем и привычкой.

\- И эту ревность вы с сыном разделяли между собой в полной мере? - судя по тону, ответа это не требует. - Леди, вы понимали, чем для вашего сына может обернуться такая ложь?

\- Это... не было до конца правдой и не было ложью, - Кинти опускает глаза. - Лерой видел... похожего. И верил в то, что видел барраярца. Он не осмелился бы сознательно лгать! - отчаянно и гневно восклицает она, только что почти впрямую обвиненная в том, что поставила своего ребенка и будущее нашей, на глазах распадающейся, семьи под угрозу ради женской мести.

\- Ты позволила ему рискнуть собственной жизнью ради того, чтобы барраярца не стало. - настаивает голос. - Разве это равноценный обмен?

\- Он считал, что да, - дрожащим шепотом отвечает жена. - Потому что был уверен, что барраярец ведет его отца к гибели.

\- И ты полагала, что он прав, - задумчиво констатирует судья. - Барраярец действительно был опасен?

\- Мы пришли каяться лишь в вине Лероя, - с трудом выталкивая слова, говорит Кинти, - но... мой супруг с тех пор изменился странно и дико. Он позабыл нас, он не желает больше Старшинства в клане, не верит ни мне, ни голосу рассудка, и определенно ценит жизнь своего варвара выше всего прочего, раз не остановился перед тем, чтобы потребовать развода.  
Под конец она почти кричит, но усилием воли смиряет вспышку гнева и склоняет голову.  
\- Простите. Я пришла сюда не упрекать своего мужа, но вместе просить милости для нашего сына.

Я сжимаю губы, чтоб не сорваться, и придерживаю Кинти за руку: незаметно для себя самой, увлекшись перечислением накопленных обид, она всем телом подалась вперед и теперь стоит передо мной. Мне наплевать, но суд может счесть это дурным признаком.

\- Может быть, - прошу я, - мы поговорим о наших взаимных претензиях потом. Сейчас я присоединяюсь к просьбе. Дайте нам возможность и право ответить за ошибку нашего ребенка.

Из-за занавеса слышится сухой хлопок ладоней, и прислужник - кажется, не тот, что впустил вас в ворота, появляется из боковой двери. Все это происходит так скоро, что я небезосновательно подозреваю: нас ждали. Знали, что случится с Лероем, и были готовы к тому, что клан Эйри на коленях приползет вымаливать его жизнь.

Слуга идет медленно и важно, будто несет чашу, полную воды, и отсутствующее выражение лица оживлено игрой переменчивых бликов. Не радужное сияние ядовитой твари, что впилась зубами в сердце моего ребенка и не желает отпускать - золотистое сияние перьев. Вцепившись когтями в рукав накидки, на руке слуги сидит переливающаяся языками пламени птица. Золотой феникс, символ возрождения. Много ли у Небесных таких чудес?

Холодное пламя люминесценции трепещет, как настоящее, лицо слуги кажется гримасничающим, и хотя я понимаю, что Феникс дарует жизнь, а не кару, ужаса он сейчас вызывает не меньше. Биологические чудеса и опасности - чур меня от них.

Огонь, которого Лери так не хватает, с шелестом взлетает и опускается, блеснув горящими крыльями, на край платформы. Кинти дышит коротко и часто, а я дышать боюсь. Если крик дракона заставляет здорового юношу лишиться сердца, то крик феникса? Оживляет? Заставляет сгореть заживо? Сколько бы я отдал, чтобы моя семья знала об этих чудесах лишь из сказок да легенд былого.

Надсадное дыхание становится тише, тише, обжигающий ужас взвивается во мне, и тут Лери вздыхает совершенно как раньше, как в детстве, когда засыпал после долгого дня - сонно и спокойно.

\- Вы запутались и не видите прямой дороги, - сурово выговаривает небесный голос. - Прямая вина, и смертельная, на вашем сыне, лорд и леди, но не вы ли оба принудили его к этому поступку? В вашей семье смятение и разлад.

В упреке, как в почке связанного чая, таится возможность оставить дыхание сына ровным навсегда, и я вцепляюсь в нее незамедлительно, с поспешностью, что может показаться грубой.

\- Чего вы хотите, или, вернее, чем мы можем заслужить это прощение?

\- Сделайте то, чем вы должны были и сами заняться вместо семейного раздора, - предлагает голос. - Найдите истинного виновника покушения. Сотрите ложь правдой, и тогда ваш ребенок очнется ото сна здоровым. И поспешите, потому что силы феникса не безграничны.

\- Это... шутка? - не веря своим ушам, переспрашиваю я. - Полиция с этим не справилась, а вы требуете от нас невозможного? И за срок, явно недостаточный для полноценного расследования заново, - добавляю. - Как вы себе это представляете?

\- Не твоим ли тщанием дело было спешно переведено из юрисдикции полиции, лорд Эйри? - язвительно уточняет невидимый собеседник. - И не ты ли, леди Эйри, так настаивала на единственном виновнике?

\- Даже нанятый мною следователь не нашел ничего и никого; коль скоро вы предлагаете мне за несколько дней развязать столь сложный узел, предложите и знание о том, как это можно сделать, - парирую я, зная, что проиграл.

\- Тому, кто просит о чуде или милости, едва ли пристало торговаться, - отрезает Небесный.

Нет, определенно это мужчина. Женщина испытала бы сострадание к матери, надломленной ветвью едва держащейся рядом со мной. Мне остается лишь в бессилии скрежетать зубами.

\- Не мы ставим вам сроки, но ваше собственное промедление, - добавляет голос, чуть смягчившись. - Я еще не знаю, насколько далеко зашла болезнь вашего ребенка, и сколько потребуется на то, чтобы он поднялся полностью здоровым.

День? Два? Неделя? Эрни говорил, что сердце моего сына сейчас изношено, как у дряхлого старца, а случись что, и оживить мертвого не способен даже феникс.

Кинти, кусавшая до того момента губы, внезапно оживает.  
\- Подождите, - неотрывно глядя на белый занавес, говорит она. - Цель вашего испытания - наказать нас или преступника?

\- Если я скажу о справедливости, этого будет достаточно, леди? - интересуется голос за завесой.

\- Справедливость уже восторжествовала, - с усилием выдавливает она. - Преступник мертв.

Я ошеломленно смотрю на лицо жены, осунувшееся от напряжения, страха и решимости. О чем она говорит? Но, о чем бы ни говорила - она не лжет.

\- Ты знаешь его имя и его резоны? - и в этом вопросе причудливо смешались недоверие и изумление.

Ответ Кинти ввергает меня в ступор.

\- Преступник умер от моей руки, - роняет она. - Этой ли правды вы добивались?

Больше, чем узнать имя злонамеренного неизвестного, едва не погубившего все, что я защищал, я хочу знать, могло ли горе свести мою жену с ума... или подтолкнуть ее к тому, чтобы в своем безумии попытаться самой стать мишенью гнева.

\- Это не правда, а в лучшем случае ее осколок, - презрительно отвергает умопомрачительное признание судья. - Или ты желаешь сказать, что давно знала имя покушавшегося?

\- Знала, - подтверждает жена, обхватывая себя руками. - Он выдал себя в ту ночь, но мне потребовалось время, чтобы убедиться в том, что он действует по собственной воле и не имеет сообщников.

Мне делается дурно, будто благонравной девице, увидавшей мышь у носков узорчатых туфель.

\- И кто же этот злодей, имя которого ты скрываешь? - задает голос вполне обоснованный вопрос. Я едва способен удержаться от того, чтобы взять жену за узкие плечики и вытрясти из нее правду.

\- Риз Эстаннис, - неожиданно твердо и четко отвечает моя супруга. - Лероя ударил его слуга. Он был оружием, сломанным моими руками. А затем я покарала его господина.

В оглушительной тишине все мы, включая и феникса на руке у прислужника, смотрим на Кинти глазами большими, как плошки. Что же это, действительно правда?  
А если правда - почему она не сказала мне сразу?

Кинти сухо и коротко смеется, и я понимаю, что до той секунды, как происходящее ударит под колени и ее саму, осталось совсем немного: Она говорит слишком внятно - кажется, это уже из последних сил. Тайна, жгущая изнутри, наконец, рвется выплеснуться словами, и слова эти таковы, что тяжело устоять на ногах.

\- Я должна была убедиться, что за алчностью, недостойной гема, нет ничего худшего; к счастью, эта... попытка... была спонтанной. Эстаннис увидел возможность, и воспользовался в ту самую минуту, как увидел. Он... умел думать быстро, когда дело касалось выгоды. И хотел не гибели Дома, но прибрать Эйри к рукам.

В ее словах есть резон. Вражды между нашими домами не было, но... слишком уж жадными были глаза у покойного, а наши земли и сейчас расположены слишком близко друг к другу. А когда к искушению богатством прибавилось искушение почетом Списка... не стало ли безмерное честолюбие Эстанниса причиной того, что мой сын чуть не лишился жизни, я - семьи, а Эрик - свободы?

\- Но твой сын не ведал о том, кто был его обидчиком? - с убийственной мягкостью в голосе продолжает судья, - и род Эстаннисов не подозревает о твоей мести?

\- Нет, - пожимает плечами Кинти. Раскаянья в этом коротком отрицании нет ни на грош. - Впрочем, не поручусь за Эстаннисов. Может быть, кто-то из них догадался. Какая разница?

Мне нет нужды смотреть супруге в глаза. Даже если она лжет, то делает это в высшей степени убедительно, ради понятной и общей цели, и одной безумной храбрости этого поступка достаточно для того, чтобы встать на ее сторону. Если же она не лжет, то сначала я помогу ей отвоевать то, за что она сражается, и лишь потом примусь ужасаться.

\- Милорды, - негромко говорю я, придерживая жену за плечо. - Даже кошка, защищающая котят, становится тигрицей, что же говорить о благородной леди, из-за чужой алчности едва не потерявшей своего сына?

Как угодно, я должен вытащить Лероя и всю семью из этого кошмара, раз ничего большего сделать не в силах.

\- Мы учтем состояние душевной смуты, в котором пребывала ваша жена... если пребывала, - обещает голос. - И если леди Эйри сумеет рассказать о случившемся подробно и убедительно.

Кинти вскидывается, точно желая одним словом признать свою осознанную вину за содеянное, но я крепко сжимаю ее пальцы. Она начинает рассказывать, и картина случившегося той ночью в доме Табора разворачивается передо мной во всей своей жестокой полноте...

***

__

Гем-леди Кинти Эйри, окаменев на стуле, комкала в руках накидку сына. В хирургическом блоке не место родичам и цветам клана: только режущая глаз белизна. Легкий укол заставил ее скривиться и поднести палец к губам... и замереть, осознав, что за вещь напомнила ей о своем существовании.

__

Сплетенные в изысканно гармоничный узор ветви, украшенные пятилепестковыми цветками: цветущая слива, вечная красота и юность, изящная брошь - их с Иллуми подарок каждому из сыновей. Застежка расстегнулась, но длинная изогнутая игла, запутавшись в ткани, не дала украшению затеряться.

__

Мало кто знал, что эта брошь была не просто украшением. Кинти - знала.

__

Когда леди потребовала для себя одиночества, чтобы никто не был свидетелем ее слез, она не могла даже подозревать о том, насколько ей потребуется остаться одной. Тяжесть горя оставила ее лицо, сменившись пораженной гримаской медленного понимания, и тут же леди Эйри будто очнулась от тяжкого морока: споро высвободила брошь, оглянулась в поисках ненужных свидетелей, в несколько секунд подсоединила миниатюрное устройство к комму, нажала на нужный бутон в прихотливой цветочной вязи, и напряженно вгляделась в разворачивающееся на экране действо.

__

Могла ли она предполагать, что давний подарок сыну, сделанный более из желания украсить его расцветающую молодость не только символом весны, но и маленьким напоминанием о внимании родителей к его жизни, станет красноречивым свидетелем случившейся трагедии?

__

Изображение качалось и подрагивало: темнота, едва разбавленная светом фонарей; мелькнула отведенная рукой Лероя ветка. Кинти затаила дыхание. Лерой не торопился, насколько она могла судить по четкости мелких деталей изображения... пока умиротворяющее зрелище ночного сада не рванулось в сторону, превратившись в смесь полос и пятен, когда ее сын дернулся и рухнул наземь от внезапной страшной боли.  
Смазанная картинка вновь дрогнула и обрела ясность: небо, бесстрастное над лежащим человеком. Вне фокуса изображения мелькнул украшенный лиловой и белой лентой рукав, и в одно крошечное благословенное мгновение камера запечатлела лицо - грубоватое, как у всех слуг, без особенных примет, но узнаваемое. Кинти остановила запись и смотрела на него, пока последняя мельчайшая деталь не запомнилась в точности, потом пустила запись снова.

__

Небо и облака, ловчими зверями бегущие за луной. Как посмел слуга дома Табор поднять руку на ее сына?  
Следовало бы отправиться к полицейским, но Кинти чувствовала, что с гласным обвинением лучше подождать. Сражающийся в темноте похож на слепца; слепой она не была определенно, и не намеревалась становиться впредь.

__

После того, как запись окончилась, экран погас, а лицо леди Эйри вновь приобрело бесстрастность, приличную благородной скорби, комната опустела. Только смятая накидка осталась лежать на стуле, брошенная так, что, казалось, тянется рукавами к двери. Но броши на ней больше не было.

__

Обнаружить среди сонма слуг дома Табор того, чье лицо на секунду стало добычей микрокамеры, было так же нелегко, как найти дорогую жемчужину в дорожной пыли, но полицейские дознаватели, сами того не зная, оказали Кинти бесценную услугу, собрав всех слуг в одном зале. Леди Эйри пришлось выстоять в узкой нише галереи, кольцом опоясывающей зал, почти час, прежде чем ее сомнения были разрешены окончательно. Отступив в тень, она подозвала к себе верную служанку, бывшую ее тенью уже не первый десяток лет, и отдала четкий недвусмысленный приказ, ослушаться которого могла лишь та, кому расположение госпожи кажется пустым звуком. Слуг уже заканчивали допрашивать, и медлить было нельзя.

__

Кинти мало беспокоило, что именно наговорит ему прислужница - хватит нескольких секунд наедине да одного кубика средства... если ей повезет, и нужная ампула окажется в гнезде аптечки, которую миледи Эйри вынула из стандартного отсека и в данный момент перетряхивала, поминутно оглядываясь на дверь. Пропажу вряд ли обнаружат. Впрочем, действовала Кинти самыми кончиками пальцев, не желая, чтобы на стеклянных боках ампул остались ее отпечатки.

__

Видно, в противовес несчастью судьба подарила ей вторую удачу: среди отмеченных цветовыми кодами флаконов лежал один, при виде которого Кинти захотелось закричать от злой радости. Фаст-пента. Сами небеса помогали ей найти и покарать убийцу. Кажется, в доме Табора когда-то были неприятности с нечистыми на руку слугами, но ей сейчас было не до того, чтобы вспоминать намеки и сплетни: ампула чистейшей истины переливалась радужной меткой, шприц-пистолет лег в руку удобно и легко.

__

Следует отдать мерзавцу должное: он был осторожен, подманить его было нелегко, но и отказать в просьбе он не сумел. Когда благородная госпожа и гостья дома просит травяного чаю ради успокоения нервов, а ее служанка, ошеломленная несчастьем, не может выполнить этой просьбы...

__

Игла с шипением проткнула кожу, и лицо, еще секунду тому назад настороженное, обмякло чертами, а рот расплылся в улыбке, отчего Кинти передернуло. В крошечной комнате-кладовке пахло средствами для чистки, но не было камер.

__

\- Ты служишь дому Табор? - спросила она, не тратя времени на предисловия. - Отвечай.

__

По лицу стоявшего перед нею слуги мелькнуло блаженное выражение туповатого ребенка, способного порадовать мать.  
\- Нет, миледи, - он даже покачал головой. - Я слуга дома Эстаннисов.

__

Кинти едва не прокусила себе губу, чтобы не вскрикнуть. Эстаннисы? Жадные твари...

__

\- Ты носишь чужие цвета? - спросила она напрямую, памятуя о том, что оглушенный наркотиком правды рассудок воспринимает сказанное прямолинейно. - Давно?

__

\- Только на этот вечер, миледи, - охотно ответил допрашиваемый. - Так приказал мой господин.

__

\- Его имя? - в нетерпении переспросила леди Эйри.

__

\- Риз Эстаннис, - подтвердил слуга очевидное. Он служит главе Дома, подумала Кинти, и это лишь усугубляет ситуацию. Начата ли сегодня новая клановая вражда, или за преступление ответит один человек?

Эстаннис не мог не знать, что барраярец будет приглашен наравне с семьями благородной крови. Не ошибся бы, полагая, что ничем хорошим эта преступная глупость закончиться не может. Желай он устроить свару в Доме Эйри, лучшего повода трудно было сыскать. Ясно было одно: Эстаннисы готовились. Следили и ударили, дождавшись момента. Но действовал ли он один, или хозяин дома участвовал в заговоре?

Нет, Табор слишком прямолинеен, и кроме того, будь он в деле - позаботился бы о том, чтобы одеть убийцу как положено. Никто не рассматривает одежду слуг, но в униформе стоявшего перед ней человека недоставало деталей. Кинти была хозяйкой дома и этот этикет знала до мелочей. Подкладка расстегнутой сейчас куртки не была положенного густо-лилового цвета, а канва на одежде оказалась нарисованной, а не вытканной, словно в провинциальном Доме.

\- Это ты ударил Лероя Эйри ножом? - стараясь формулировать вопросы как можно более однозначно, продолжила она. Время ощущалось физически, неудержимым потоком. - Твой хозяин приказал тебе забрать жизнь моего сына?

\- Я... нет, не жизнь, - послышалось в ответ. Было видно, допрашиваемый старается подобрать верные слова и ответить на два последовательных вопроса сразу. - Да, я его ударил, - признался слуга. - Но мне не приказывали его убивать, миледи.

\- Повтори мне приказание, которому ты следовал, - потребовала Кинти. - Как можно более точно.

\- Следить за барраярцем, - добросовестно перечислил слуга, - пока он не оступится. Мне было позволено прибегнуть к оружию, но не убивать. Я смог увидеть, как барраярец входит в оружейную и берет в руки ножи. Лучшего нельзя было и придумать.

\- Дальше, - подхлестнула Кинти.

\- Я выследил молодого Эйри в саду и ударил, как было приказано: так, чтобы он потерял сознание, но не умер.

\- У тебя... богатый опыт, - наполовину констатировала, наполовину спросила леди Эйри.

Слуга кивнул. - Да, миледи. Мой господин Эстаннис доверил мне это дело и сказал, что рассчитывает на мои умения.

\- И желает сохранить их в тайне? - уточнила она очевидное, чтобы не оставалось никаких неясностей.

\- Он запретил мне разглашать мою принадлежность к Дому под угрозой смерти, - ответил слуга с простодушием полной искренности, но даже сейчас по его лицу мелькнула тень беспокойства.

"За этим дело не станет", - холодно подумала Кинти, пытаясь уложить полученную информацию в нужном порядке. Пока ничто не указывало на участие в преступлении хозяев дома; впрочем, Эстаннисы могли желать войны их дома с домом Табор. В мутной воде водится самая жирная рыба.

\- Ты сейчас пойдешь со мной, - приказала она. - Проводишь меня до машины, как подобает. Не беспокойся, на тебя я не гневаюсь, остальное - дела гемов. Идем.

Если подменыша не узнали в толпе слуг и если полиция его уже допросила и не сочла важным, больше негодяя никто не хватится.

Теперь ей требовалось немного: увезти неудачливого убийцу вместе с его признаниями, пока действует фаст-пента, обрезать нить его жизни до того, как он увидит рассвет, и вернуться к сыну.

***

\- Вот как, - замечает голос небесного судьи. - Отчего же ты не рассказала обо всем своей семье?

\- Чтобы позволить барраярцу и дальше сводить с ума моего мужа? - с ледяной иронией осведомляется Кинти. - Позорить моих сыновей? Нет. Несчастье, едва не свершившееся с Лероем, было для меня доказательством правоты моих опасений и возможностью убить врагов семьи одним ударом. Я не стала терзать мальчика правдой - зачем? Разве у него нет матери, которая может его защитить от всего, даже от его собственных мыслей? Я поговорила с сыном и не стала разбивать его уверенности. Он сразу подозревал барраярца, - кривит она губы, - и был не так уж неправ. Если бы эта дикая кровь не появилась в нашем доме, у Эстанниса не было бы шансов.

Проще говоря, думаю я, ты сделала все, чтобы Лерой вошел в зал суда, будучи твердо убежден в своей правоте. Немудрено, что дракон не закричал, сбитый с толку искусной ложью, которую ты изрекла чужими устами, но даже такая хитрая уловка вас не спасла. Хотел бы я знать, как тебе удалось за одно утро уговорить Лероя всем сердцем поверить в то, что черное - это белое.

Думаю, очень скоро и эта тайна лишится покрова.

***

Леди Эйри уснула так крепко, что ни неудобство позы, ни прохладный воздух палаты, ни неподходящий для сна наряд не могли ей помешать. Чрезмерная усталость и перенапряжение ночи сработали эффективнее любого снотворного, и если бы ее будила служанка, Кинти не смогла бы раскрыть глаз. Но тихое "мама" из уст сына выдернуло ее из безмолвия обморочного сна, не успев еще растаять в воздухе. Слабый, неловкий звук: наверное, во рту у Лероя пересохло от лекарств, и весь он был прозрачен и хрупок, как первый зимний лед.

Кинти проснулась мгновенно, рванулась к сыну, уронив с плеч белый халат, наброшенный поверх вечернего платья, склонилась к бледному лицу - стереть бисер пота со лба, поднести воды к губам, улыбнуться, чтобы не пугать сына своим видом.

\- Лери, наконец ты очнулся! Молчи, не говори ничего. Пей. Я все расскажу.

Лерой пил жадно, морщился от каждого вздоха.

\- Что... случилось? Где я? - с трудом выговорил он самый главный вопрос.

\- Тебя хотели убить, сын, - сообщила она, будто давала горькое лекарство. Если неизбежно, то хотя бы одним глотком. - Ударили ножом. Но, хвала всему святому, ты спасся. Ты в больничном крыле у лорда Табора, и его личный врач уверил меня, что твоя жизнь теперь вне опасности.

Лери покачал головой, и Кинти незаметно перевела дух. Поверить в то, что прошел на волосок от смерти, часто не выходит и у взрослых, умудренных опытом воинов, что говорить о юноше, жившем под надежной защитой дома и не ведавшем бед?

\- Ты ничего не помнишь? - осторожно спросила она.

Мальчик прикрыл глаза, помолчал.  
\- Я видел... человека, - сдавленно сообщил. - В темном костюме. Не гема.

Хорошо. Память сына не сохранила лишнего, и, к счастью, слуги носят куртки с высоким воротом, подобную той, которую предпочел для своего наряда барраярец. Это удачное совпадение. Злоумышленников настигнет кара... всех до единого.

Она пригладила сыну волосы, как в детстве, потом глубоко вздохнула и плотно сжала губы, не желая выглядеть жалкой наседкой, проливающей слезы над отпрыском.  
\- Очень больно, мальчик мой?

Стрела достигла цели: Лерой прикусил губу от явной жалости к себе. Да, это чувство недостойно, но в моменты обиды и боли искушение испытать сладкую горечь сожаления о своих невзгодах может взять верх над тем, кому недостает силы. Юной ветке гибкость простительна; лучше так, чем сломаться.  
\- Терпимо, - ответил он, - правда. Кто меня так?

\- Полиция здесь была всю ночь, - стараясь говорить бесстрастно и сдержанно, ответила Кинти. - Весь особняк вверх дном; лорд Табор в отчаянии. Они нашли нож... а на нем - отпечатки нашего барраярского родственника, - добавила она, не солгав ни вздохом. - Вы повздорили, говорят?

Лерою тяжело далось известие: на щеках вспыхнул румянец, рот изумленно и гневно приоткрылся.  
\- Он... решил... от меня избавиться?! - выдавил больной шепотом, на большее не хватало дыхания. - Скажи отцу: он... бешеный... опасен.

\- Твой отец, - объяснила Кинти после ледяной паузы, призванной помочь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами, - прилюдно заявил, что вина его любовника не доказана, не дал его арестовать и увез домой. Бросив нас обоих.

На несколько секунд лицо ее сына стало маской пустоты, не находящей слов и неспособной к действиям; потом на нем расцвели разом обида, горе и злоба. Кинти прижала ладонь к горячей щеке Лероя, успокаивая бурю. Ее расчет оказался точен.

\- И что.. делать? - выдохнул Лерой.

Кинти медленно улыбнулась.  
\- Он посягнул на твою жизнь - а ты спрашиваешь, что ты можешь сделать? - переспросила она. - К счастью, мы живем не на диком Барраяре и не на распущенной Бете. Отдохни, мой мальчик, а когда отдохнешь - постарайся вспомнить лицо того негодяя.

В эту секунду Лерой понял. Кинти увидела это по тому, как он замер и знакомая морщинка, признак глубокого раздумья, пролегла между бровями.

\- А я смогу? - тихо переспросил он. - Было темно, мама.

\- Я знаю, милый, - ласково и доверительно ответила Кинти. - И понимаю, как тебе тяжело. Ты слишком щепетилен, я бы сказала - "слишком честен", но чести не бывает слишком. Что бы ты ни решил, обещаю: я не позволю жить под моим кровом тому, кто посягнул на твою жизнь. Если понадобится, я сама его убью, и пусть меня судит твой отец.

\- Но... - растерянно прошептал мальчик, - что если... я ошибусь?

Кинти твердо знала: пусть не рука барраярца держала нож - вина на нем, и ошибкой было бы не сказать об этой вине вслух. Она уже воззвала к чувствам сына, теперь стоило прибегнуть к логике.

\- Сын, - вздохнула леди Эйри, - разве у тебя есть хоть один враг, способный на убийство? Ты с кем-то поссорился? Назначил дуэль? Оскорбил девушку и ждешь мести от ее родных?  
Лерою не пришлось тратить силы на ответ: он был очевиден.  
\- А если нет, - продолжила она, - кто поднял на тебя руку и почему эта рука оставила на ноже отпечатки твоего родича?

\- Это был барраярец, - решительно выдохнул Лерой и закрыл глаза.

Нежная ладонь вновь пригладила темные волосы, на висках промокшие от пота.

\- Мой сынок, - тихо прошептала Кинти, склонившись к сыну. - Ты вырастешь в достойного Старшего. Не будь твой отец одержим любовным безумием, он бы в этом не усомнился.

***

"У Эстанниса не было шансов..." звучит безмолвным эхом. Решимость моей супруги холоднее стали и прочнее камня... и Эрику повезло, что из этого столкновения он вышел живым.

\- И тогда ты приняла решение о мести Эстаннису? - уточняет судья с холодной иронией. - Даже то, что он выступил в защиту твоего сына на суде, его не спасло. Ты убила его своей рукой?

\- Да, - кивает Кинти. Ни ужаса, ни раскаяния на ее лице нет.

\- И как именно? - интересуется голос без намека на любопытство.

\- Он считал себя в безопасности, и его тщеславие позволило мне подманить его близко, - усмехается Кинти презрительно. - У Риза Эстанниса хватило наглости думать, что в своих неладах с супругом я найду опору в нем. Я попросила его о помощи на суде, одарила его искренней благодарностью потом и намекнула, что Лерою требуется покровитель. Этого было довольно: он проглотил наживку, сам пригласив меня на чаепитие. Это ли не доказательство того, что сами небеса желали от меня стать их оружием? Да, - вздергивает она голову. - Я влила ему в чашку яд и до сих пор полагаю, что смерть во сне была для него чрезмерным милосердием.

\- Кто ты, чтоб решать, за тебя ли небеса, и чего стоят чужие жизни, тебе не принадлежащие? - риторически интересуется судья.

Кинти равнодушно пожимает плечами.  
\- Риз решил, что вправе, - отвечает она. - Его слуга мог и ошибиться с ударом, не так ли?

\- Мы дадим вашему сыну возможность прийти в себя и высказать свою волю, - после тяжелой паузы решает судья. - Если его раскаяние заслужит прощения, он будет исцелен; если нет, его смерть будет легкой.

Живое пламя с шелестом распускает крылья и раскрывает клюв; меня передергивает, но Лери вздыхает и шевелится, пытаясь приподняться на локте. Кинти так и стоит, застыв, а мой сын оглядывается, пытаясь осознать, где он и что с ним.

Отравленное чудо. Я счастлив, что Лери в ясном сознании - никак иначе нельзя интерпретировать недоуменное и такое банальное "где я?", - но то, как легко Небесные играют чужой жизнью и смертью, ввергает меня в дрожь омерзения.

\- Не шевелись, молодой Эйри, и лежи спокойно, - советует голос из-за завесы. - Родители молят о твоем спасении, но спасти себя можешь лишь ты сам, и смирение - главный путь к этому. Твой Старший решил, что дракон наказывает твое сердце за ложь. Что скажешь ты?

\- Я... - сын заходится кашлем, паническим взглядом оглядывает неподвижного, как янтарная фигурка, феникса. - Дракон... не кричал. Я же... прошел испытание?

\- Если бы ты высказал явную ложь, - в голосе судьи вновь прорезывается суховатая ирония, - дракон бы погубил тебя своим криком на месте. А раз произнес полуправду, в которую не верил сердцем, то теперь оно тебе медленно отказывает.

Лери молчит так долго, что я успеваю понять, о чем это молчание. О позоре, о том, что будет после признания, и о том, что случится, если таковое дела не поправит. Может быть, и вправду достойнее дать волю упрямству и оставить все как есть? Пойти на осознанную, неизбежную гибель?  
Подкосив тем самым семью. Это он тоже должен понимать.

\- Я лишь смутно видел того, кто пытался меня убить, - решившись, признается Лери, и тут же добавляет беспомощно, - но кто еще это мог быть, кроме барраярца?

Длинная фраза сбивает Лери дыхание, и он умолкает, судорожно втягивая в себя воздух, пропитанный дымом курильниц. Наконец, тело подчиняется приказам разума, и его голос слышится вновь, слабый, но четкий.

\- Барраярец занял место не по способностям, не по закону... чужое. Он сводил с ума моего отца. Это... не оправдание. Я его ненавидел, этот низший поднял на меня голос... а мой Старший его защищал, позабыв о приличиях.

\- Как ты сейчас мыслишь эмоциями, позабыв о правилах, - комментирует голос. - И все же ты можешь просить о милости, если желаешь и считаешь себя вправе.

\- Я хотел бы просить милости для моей семьи, - решительно произносит Лери. - Пусть наш Старший станет прежним, безупречным и чуждым низких слабостей. Если это возможно.

\- Твой отец молит о твоем выздоровлении, - задумчиво замечает судья, - а ты о его рассудке? Ты был услышан. Теперь ты уснешь, но не бойся. Феникс будет смирять твое сердце даже во сне.

Птица складывает крылья и переступает с лапы на лапу, будто подтверждая эти слова; глаза Лероя закрываются, и сон вновь уносит его прочь от всех убийств, недомолвок и тревог о будущем.

Что теперь? Кинти все равно, она беззвучно плачет, и срывающиеся капли оставляют на шелке платья темные следы. Прощается ли она с надеждой или, напротив, надежда так сильна, что от этого больно?  
Я перевожу взгляд на белую завесу.

\- Вина твоего сына ясна и простительна, леди Эйри,- доносится из-за нее, - а вот с тем, чтобы оценить твой поступок по заслугам, придется подождать.

Это верно, думаю я. Что это было? Хладнокровная законная месть? Отвратительное проявление сорвавшегося с привязи рассудка нрава? Материнская любовь, не знающая границ? Откуда мне знать...

\- Ты рассудила о том, на что не имела ни сил, ни знаний, ни права, - укоряюще продолжает голос. - Теперь судить тебя будем мы. Вам было дано обещание, что молодой Эйри излечится, и так оно и будет. Прочую справедливость еще предстоит выпутать из клубка нелепиц, созданного вами. Возвращайтесь домой и ждите наших слов. И подготовь для нас доказательства правдивости твоего рассказа - отныне мы не верим семейству Эйри на слово.

Кинти кивает церемонно и низко, поворачивается, делает пару шагов и оседает на пол, раскинув безвольные руки.  
Обморок. Это не горе - благо; измученный ум отдохнет хоть так, пока ей не достанет сил вернуться в сознание, а холод ночи снаружи понемногу приведет Кинти в чувство.

Дождавшийся нашего возвращения Эрни едва удерживается от возгласа, непочтительного в доме небес. Я передаю полубессознательную, дрожащую крупной неудержимой дрожью, женщину в руки врача.

Эрни переводит взгляд с обессилевшей женщины на закрытую дверь, за которой остался его пациент.  
\- Мальчик останется здесь, - объясняю я. - Его лечат, не тревожьтесь.

Как она сумела - нет, не совершить, но ни словом, ни взглядом не выдать себя в таком деле?  
Отточенный клинок решимости, живое возмездие в женском теле, сейчас медленно расслабляющееся в тепле и безопасности салона. Была ли справедливость моей жены так же сурова к ней, как к ее врагам? Кинти не избегает моего взгляда намеренно, но и не ищет его, молча глядя в проносящуюся за окнами темноту.

\- Я дождусь тебя в кабинете, - говорю я, когда мы входим в дом. Пусть супруга приведет себя в порядок, что бы ни входило в перечень методов: горячая ванна или стимулятор. Теперь мне некуда спешить, и сон все равно бежит от меня.

Задержавшись на пристойную половину часа, моя жена появляется вновь, внешне уже ничем не напоминая срезанную лилию. Я не собираюсь задерживать ее надолго, но тяжелый взгляд зеленоватых глаз красноречив и свидетельствует о том, что война для моей жены продолжается, и на сей раз противник - я.

\- Ты желал меня видеть, - констатирует она. - Надеюсь, ты поймешь меня, если я попрошу не затягивать этот разговор?

\- Безусловно, - подтверждаю я. - Высокоморальных наставлений от меня ты можешь не опасаться; я спрошу лишь об одном. Почему Эрик?

Она убийца, но, если подумать, я на ее стороне... был бы безоговорочно, не реши она впридачу к тому, чтобы наказать Эстанниса, обмануть меня - и не будь я ей обязан одним, но чудовищным несчастьем.

\- Это не очевидно? - удивляется Кинти. - Не ты ли всегда восхищался способностью женщин в одну минуту думать о множестве вещей? Эстаннис заслужил смерти, попытавшись взять власть над Лероем. Твой барраярец за то, что он сделал с тобой, заслужил и худшего, однако спасся.

Спокойная констатация факта, непробиваемая уверенность в своей правоте. Чем бы ни была вызвана эта убежденность - ревностью ли, отвращением к дикой крови или ясным пониманием своей выгоды - ее не изменить словами. Мог ли я предугадать, что буду до последнего надеяться на то, что супруга лжет небесному суду, принимая на себя чужую вину ради спасения нашего сына?  
Не то, что Риз умер от ее холеной руки, рождает во мне протест и отвращение. Ксенофобия в чистом виде: эта женщина была моей женой и жила рядом со мною три десятка лет, но КТО она? И кто я сам, раз не в силах даже сейчас понять, что за душа скрывается за привычным обликом, полным прелести?

Если бы Лери не пришлось постоять на границе небытия, я не узнал бы и этой малости. А если бы не Эрик - жил бы и дальше, не подозревая о том, что под моими ногами тонкий обманчивый лед.

\- Ты меня ужасаешь, - честно говорю я. - Но что сделано, то сделано; семья от тебя не откажется, и я сделаю все, чтобы нашим сыновьям не пришлось жить, встречая косые взгляды.

\- Не покусись я на твоего барраярца, ты был бы на моей стороне, - суховато усмехнувшись, констатирует жена. - Сейчас же поддержишь меня из соображений имени дома. Разница невелика.

Всегда ли она была такой, или убийства действительно калечат душу? Почему, в таком случае, Эрик, на чьем счету куда больше мертвецов благородной крови, не вызывал у меня такого желания отстраниться и очиститься?

\- Чужаку не место в семье, - продолжает она спокойно, поощряемая моим молчанием. - Я ошиблась, думая, что Лерою больше не грозит опасность... что, чуть не умерев из-за чужой злобы, он уже откупился от смерти...

\- Кинти, - твердо говорю я. - Счастье, что Нару сумел подсказать мне причину его болезни. Если бы не это, ты молчала бы и дальше, надеясь на искусство врачей? Эстаннисам оно не помогло. Как ты добилась, чтобы даже их врач не заподозрил неладного?

Кинти холодно усмехается.

\- Это секрет моего дома, - отвечает она. - Не тревожься. Я не безумная отравительница и не получаю удовольствия, вливая яд в чужие чашки. Это просто оружие, как и любое другое.

Выплеснутое вино не соберешь в чашку, сказанного не отменишь, а мертвецов не воскресишь.

\- Эстаннис первым осмелился причинить вред семье, - размышляю я,- а жизнь его слуги не стоит даже денег. Будем надеяться, что небесным так же не нужна огласка, как и нам, и что твое наказание не будет слишком тяжелым.

Кинти коротко выдыхает, с тщательно скрываемым облегчением. Очевидно, она держится лишь на самолюбии.

\- Я останусь здесь, пока все не успокоится, - обещаю я. - Семья сейчас слишком слаба, чтобы я мог ее оставить. Не принимай меня за врага хоть сейчас, и если есть еще что-то, чего я не знаю, хотя должен, скажи.

Кинти качает головой. Остается надеяться, что урок пошел ей на пользу.

\- Я устала, - жалуется она коротко. - У меня была, гм, тяжелая неделя.

\- Да, могу себе представить, - отвечаю я. - Ты можешь отправиться к себе, если желаешь отдохнуть.

Кровная вражда. Грозит ли она нам и надолго ли задержит меня здесь? Тяжкий груз сомнений с меня сняли, все кусочки головоломки встали на свои места, и, как ни странно, теперь я почти спокоен за то, что оставляю позади. Если небесные не потребуют от Кинти показательного покаяния или чего-то похуже, а Лери выздоровеет, мне будет на кого оставить клан.

Пусть неприятная определенность; она лучше невозможности доверять собственной семье. Я наконец понял их мотивы, и в них нет злокозненного непокорства, только обида, да и в той виноват я сам, и только сейчас я, к своему стыду, действительно уверился в том, что мой сын достоин старшинства. Солгать, пусть невольно и в пользу семьи, небесному суду - я бы на такое не решился. Лерою, когда он подрастет, можно доверить семью, а моей супруге - самого Лери. А бдительность Пелла и осведомленность Небесных не дадут ей вновь переступить границы.

... А если землетрясение развалит мой дом, буду ли я радоваться голубизне неба над головой?


	36. Эрик

Я сижу в заурядной забегаловке и тяну кофе, горький и черный, как мои размышления. Жаль только, что чашка небольшая - когда она кончится, оснований откладывать решение станет ровно на одно меньше.

Может ли статься, что я просто нафантазировал, что неуместное возбуждение можно списать на возобновление сексуальной жизни после долгого перерыва, что розовое масло - обычная составляющая духов и что накидка Рау была совсем другой, благо я ее в глаза не видел? Хотя нет, стоп. Про "знакомую приметную накидку" на трупе сказал мне он, а уж Рау должен помнить, как выглядели его собственные вещи. Если только компания цетов не разыграла меня втемную... только зачем? Всего святого ради, зачем? Чтобы свести меня с ума в бесплодных размышлениях? Месть изящна, но как-то несоразмерна. Чтобы через меня подкинуть дезинформацию барраярцам? Я еще сам не знаю, собираюсь ли я с ними говорить. И раз даже я не могу просчитать, какое через пять минут приму решение, этого тем более не могли знать Рау и компания, будь они трижды хитроумными интриганами. Равно как у них не было оснований рассчитывать на чуткость моего носа и мои знания в области парфюмного этикета. Ведь если бы не чертова "Роза", я бы сейчас не пялился в чашку, стремясь получить подсказку хотя бы путем гадания на кофейной гуще.

Именно невероятность совпадений сильнее всего убеждает меня в том, что моя догадка правдива. Вот такой парадокс.

Ладно, предположим, в своем умозаключении я полностью уверен, и единственной моей задачей является убедить кого следует, что необходимо проверить личность загадочного покойника, а не полагаться на слой гем-грима у него на физиономии. Вопрос - кого же?

Подозреваю, что не полицейских. Цетагандиец ли украл жену барраярского консула или другой инопланетник, для местных властей должно быть важно лишь одно: как можно скорее передать дело из их собственной юрисдикции в руки МИДа. И с этой точки зрения чем быстрее они отрапортуют наверх об идентификации преступника, тем спокойнее. Ведь все формальные основания для вражды у Цетаганды с Барраяром есть, а вдаваться в детали никто не захочет. Да и у меня самого работать на полицию никакого интереса нет.

Значит возвращаемся к основной проблеме. К барраярцам, а точнее - к службе безопасности барраярского консульства на скачковой станции Комарра-Пять, где я имею сомнительное удовольствие находиться. Увы, мое знакомство с ними уже состоялось, и не при тех обстоятельствах, которые родили бы в наших сердцах взаимную симпатию и необъяснимое доверие... И все же. Шеф консульского отделения СБ - сам ли Форсуассон или его непосредственный начальник, сказать трудно, ведь над такой малой группой вполне могли поставить всего лишь лейтенанта, - должен обладать не только должной бдительностью, но и кое-какими мозгами под фуражкой. Как бы глубоко ни была ему несимпатична моя персона, но доводы логики могут перевесить. Тем более что у них нет необходимости верить мне с ходу и на слово.

Правда, и обязанности верить мне хоть на грош у них тоже нет. Как ни прискорбно.

Ладно. Пересилить барраярскую бюрократическую машину, если ее колеса закрутятся в противоположном моим потугам направлении, задача малореальная, но с чего мне рассчитывать на худший вариант?

Проще всего, конечно, было бы написать письмо, но я практически уверен, что, анонимное или нет, оно полетит в мусорную корзину или упокоится в архиве. Строчки на бумаге не обладают собственным красноречием, по крайней мере, в моем исполнении, а осторожность, неизбежно истрактованная как трусость, окончательно дискредитирует любое мое заявление. Если кого-то мои соотечественники ненавидят сильнее, чем изменников, так это трусов. Наследие военных лет. Значит, придется позвонить лично, и если удача будет ко мне особенно благосклонна, звонком дело и окончится.

Звонить с домашнего номера у меня рука не поднимается. Хотя найти меня, окажись такое желание, не слишком сложно - Рау же сумел? - но допускать неизбежный риск - это одно, а быть чересчур беспечным - совсем другое дело. Мне не нужен скорый визит службы безопасности в мою каморку. Вот поэтому я сижу в мелком станционном кафе за столиком с коммом, цежу остывший кофе и тяну время.

А ведь это и вправду смахивает на трусость?

В консульстве в ответ на мой звонок снимает трубку не ухоженная секретарша, а здоровенный сержант малопримечательной внешности, наверняка из подчиненных того же Форсуассона. Цепкий взгляд, которым он меня окидывает, под эту гипотезу вполне подходит. Однако приветствует он меня вежливо, назвавшись по всем правилам, и добавляет стандартное, слабо сочетающееся с суровым военным обликом:  
\- Чем могу помочь?

\- Моя фамилия Форберг, - представляюсь по возможности лаконично. Первый слог фамилии должен говорить сам за себя и рекомендовать меня положительно, если, конечно, мой снимок не вывешен на общее обозрение всех СБшников с пометкой "разыскивается и опасен". - Мне необходимо связаться по служебному вопросу с лейтенантом Форсуассоном, - и, осененный запоздалой мыслью, быстро добавляю: - а если он недоступен - с кем-то из офицеров его подразделения.

Вероятно, после случившегося в консульстве Форсуассон спит не более четырех часов в сутки, носится как угорелый, крайне зол и очень, очень занят. А дожидаться, пока у него выдастся свободная минутка, мне не с руки.

\- По служебному? - явно насторожившись, переспрашивает бдительный сержант. - Оставайтесь на линии, сэр, минуту.  
Он скашивает глаза куда-то в сторону, очевидно, разворачивая над комм-пультом новые окна. Тут картинка ненадолго сменяется мешаниной цветных пятен под монотонную музыку, пока секретарь в форме выясняет, насколько свободно его начальство и вообще, на месте ли оно.  
Увы, счастливый билетик мне не выпал.  
\- Сожалею, сейчас я не могу вас с ним соединить, - объясняет он мне минуту спустя. - Вы можете посвятить в суть вопроса меня, если вы говорите по защищенной линии.

М-да, это и вправду проблема. Определить, откуда именно я звоню, сержанту не составит труда, а намеренно нарушить процедуру безопасности с самого начала - значит растратить тот минимальный кредит доверия, на который я хоть как-то могу рассчитывать, и подать свое сообщение как откровенную провокацию.

\- У меня есть информация о случившемся на днях инциденте и его виновнике, - объясняю я общими словами, стараясь не использовать в предложении ни одного ключевого термина. Если этот разговор и пишется, прослушавший его не сумеет вычленить никакой полезной информации из потока умело выстроенной канцелярщины типа: - Я готов ее изложить любому обладающему полномочиями офицеру консульской службы безопасности, имеющему время меня выслушать.

\- Вам лучше приехать сюда, сэр, - непреклонно заявляет сержант. - Разговор по незащищенной линии нарушает информационную безопасность, а к вашему приезду кто-то из офицеров непременно освободится, и вы сможете доложить ему.

Доложить, вот как. Похоже, сержант обманывается на мой счет, считая меня одним из здешних агентов. Впрочем, у тех не было бы нужды звонить в консульство с публичного комма, домашнего или автомата, и разговаривать с секретарем?

Черт! Я вдруг подмечаю, что все мои мысленные комментарии можно было бы завершать большим вопросительным знаком. Ненавижу неуверенность. И неопределенность. И необходимость просить вместо простой и ясной цепочки командования. И цетагандийцев, мнимых или настоящих, от которых у меня вечно столько проблем...

\- Диктуйте адрес, - подчиняюсь я с мысленным вздохом.

Есть одна тонкость, кстати. Консульство - безусловно, барраярская территория, подпадающая под право экстерриториальности и все такое. Я начинаю лихорадочно вспоминать, как именно звучал мой приговор и какие кары мне положены, ступи я вновь на барраярскую землю. Не расстрел, часом? А, нет. Немудрено перепутать формулировки двух разных приговоров о выдворении меня за границы империи. Двух разных империй, точнее. Барраярский суд был милосерднее цетагандийского, если можно так выразиться: мне запретили возвращаться, но не более того. Надо на будущее помнить об этом тонком различии и не заглядывать ни под каким видом на огонек к цетским дипломатам.

Сержант четко и ясно объясняет мне, как добраться до места шарокаром, лифтами и пешком, и обещает, что пропуск будет выписан немедля на имя - "прошу Вас сообщить ваши полные данные, имя и звание, сэр, и указать, к какому часу вас ждать".

Значит, фамилия "Форберг" не роздана всем местным СБшникам в качестве ориентировки. Повезло еще, что на секретарском дежурстве сегодня не тот сержант, что держал меня с заломленной за спиною рукой, пока его командир обыскивал мои карманы в общественном туалете. Сообщив, что прибуду через час и получив подтверждение, я с облегчением заканчиваю разговор.

На дорогу мне столько времени не нужно, но добрых полчаса я трачу на то, чтобы зафиксировать письменно все, что я считаю необходимым сообщить. Написанное пером, в отличие от сказанного, не так легко пропустить мимо ушей, исказить или перепутать, да и проще приобщить к делу, если на то пошло. Дольше всего я раздумываю, ставить ли получателей моего импровизированного рапорта в известность о персоне Рау и моем с ним знакомстве, но подобное умолчание выглядит в рассказе дырой размером с добрый П-В туннель, и имя гем-майора ложится на бумагу вместе со всем остальным. Разве что без уточнений, где и как тот провел ночь накануне покушения.

***

Полотнище красно-синего флага над входом в помещения барраярского консульства туго натянуто; лучше так, чем уныло свисать в вечном станционном безветрии. В остальном все неотличимо от какого-нибудь местного банка: у рамок безопасности стоит суровая охрана, которая выдает мне карточку в обмен на отпечаток ладони, за ними зал для приема посетителей с отдельными дверьми, часть из которых помечена "Проход воспрещен. Только для персонала". Только нет симпатичных девушек за стойкой, на их месте дежурит очередной капрал. Он берет мой пропуск и меряет меня тяжелым взглядом, далеким от любого радушия:  
\- Налево, четвертый кабинет. Вас ожидают.

Судя по тону, как минимум с наручниками... Хм. Одергиваю себя: чувство юмора сейчас не слишком уместно.

На знакомом лице сидящего за столом лейтенанта недоумение смешано с нечаянной злой радостью.  
\- Здравствуйте-здравствуте, Форберг, - констатирует он, - а вы наглый тип, раз осмелились сюда явиться. Что ж, слушаю. Надеюсь, излишне напоминать вам об ответственности за преднамеренную ложь?

"И я рад вас видеть", фыркаю мысленно; предыдущее самовнушение не помогло. Интересно, черный юмор - признак расшалившихся нервов?

\- Я узнал о происшедшем в консульстве из новостей, - сухо поясняю. - Если заснятое журналистами тело в цетагандийской одежде и гриме и есть нападавший, у меня есть основания полагать, что этот цет - фальшивый.

\- Та-а-ак, - врастяжку произносит Форсуассон. - И вы, разумеется, желаете нас убедить, что ваши раскрашенные друзья не имеют к инциденту никакого отношения. Я даже не удивлен. И что, вы знакомы лично со всеми цетами на этой станции, Форберг?

\- Это риторический вопрос? - Я стараюсь подавить раздражение. - Нет, не со всеми. Но человека, одетого и раскрашенного аналогично показанному в новостях трупу, я близко видел в шарокаре утром того же дня. И по здравому размышлению его, гм, внешность показалась мне неправильной.

\- Вы его видели? - вцепляется в первый же кусок информации лейтенант. - Рассказывайте подробно, Форберг, не заставляйте из вас слова клещами тянуть. Где именно? В какое время? Это был ваш обычный маршрут или нет? Вы видели этого человека когда-либо раньше?

\- Позавчера днем, часов после двух, - припоминаю, задумавшись, - Перегон "Развилка"-"Биоцентр". Мы сели в вагончик одновременно, потом я вышел, а он поехал дальше. В этом районе я бываю от случая к случаю, и раньше этого субъекта не встречал.  
Сказать про то, что я принял этого типа за Рау и потому подсел к нему? Все равно ведь придется дальше объяснять про украденную накидку и духи. Объясняю коротко:  
\- Я принял его за знакомого, в тот момент находящегося на станции, и решил подойти удостовериться.

\- Знакомого, - желчно комментирует Форсуассон, постукивая пальцами по столу. - И тоже цета, разумеется. Как его имя? Вы его разыскивали? С какой целью?

Вопросы сыплются, как горох из дырявого мешка; новый падает мне в руки раньше, чем я успеваю ответить на предыдущий. Поэтому сосредотачиваюсь на действительно важном.  
\- Зовут известного мне человека Хенн Рау, и наше с ним знакомство не относится к делу. - Я делаю паузу, глубоко вдыхаю. Спокойно, не надо раздражаться. - Полагаю, вам будет полезнее узнать не о нем, а о том, кого я за него принял.

\- Вряд ли ренегат способен судить, что именно полезно Империи, - обрывает меня СБшник. - Ну, предположим. Вы увидели некоего цета, пошли за ним и обознались. И что из этого?

\- Я находился в обществе этого человека длинный перегон и успел хорошо его разглядеть. И заподозрить фальсификацию. А информация, полученная позднее от Рау, эти подозрения укрепила.  
Форсуассон смотрит на меня с недоверчивым прищуром, но молчит, и я продолжаю.  
\- Первое. Гемы, одевая штатское, обычно пользуются мужскими духами, причем не как бог на душу положит, а согласно сложному этикету. Неизвестный же использовал, да еще в избытке, духи, который ни один здравомыслящий цет "не наденет" на люди. Второе - на нем была накидка точно в цветах Рау. Именно такая марка духов и одежда, плюс оружие, пропали у Рау из номера; можете уточнить факт кражи у станционной полиции. Я считаю, что неизвестный маскировался под цета, но не был им, - делаю вывод.

Увлекшись во время достаточно подробного рассказа, я осекаюсь, встретив злой и холодный взгляд. СБшник разглядывает меня, как диковинный и явно бесполезный экспонат, скорее наблюдая за тоном моего голоса, чем прислушиваясь к словам. Жаль.

\- Забавно придумано, - оценивает он. - Ваш цетский дружок Рау покинул станцию, озаботившись прикрыть свое вранье иммунитетом. Зато оставил вас, попытаться пустить нас по ложному следу и выгородить своих расписных приятелей. Попытка жалкая, но авось сработает?

Значит, они уже в курсе про Рау. Не исключено, что копии его допросов в полиции лежат сейчас в столе лейтенанта. Только не знаю, упомянуто ли там и мое имя? Поступил я благоразумно или по-идиотски, сам засветив фамилию Рау перед барраярской СБ?

\- Одного не могу понять, Форберг, - подытоживает лейтенант, - вы пытаетесь прощение выторговать, цетские деньги отработать или просто неприятностей себе ищете?

А он даже не собирается меня выслушивать, понимаю я. Что бы я ни сказал, будет принято за доказательство моей злокозненности и желания злодейски обвести вокруг пальца Барраяр. Но почему? Под фуражкой главы местного отделения СБ наверняка должна таиться не одна-единственная извилина. Это что, попытка службиста сорвать на мне дурное настроение после бессонной ночи и висящего мертвым грузом дела... или хитрая разновидность теста на серьезность моих намерений? Попытка разозлить меня и посмотреть, не сдам ли я позиции? Если последнее, то терпение у меня уже кончилось.

\- Чушь! - рявкаю; автоматически выходит командирский тон - поможет это или окончательно испортит дело? - Все что я пытаюсь - это убедить одного упрямца от... - нет, "оторвать от мягкого кресла свою ленивую задницу" звучит несколько недипломатично, да и не похож Форсуассон на бездельника, - ... отправиться к себе и перепроверить мое сообщение.

\- Когда цетский прихвостень, - усмехается непробиваемый лейтенант, - указывает мне, как я должен исполнять свои обязанности, можно только поражаться его наглости.  
Он не спеша поднимается.  
\- Я имел терпение выслушивать ваши бредни, Форберг. А теперь извольте покинуть барраярскую территорию. Возвращайтесь к тем, кто вас прислал, и доложите, что провокация не удалась. - И не дав мне возразить, добавляет: - Начнете спорить - оформлю задержание за незаконное проникновение на территорию Империи, и никакие цетагандийские документы вас не спасут.

Черт. Не получилось.  
Тоже поднимаюсь, упершись ладонями в стол, и добавляю уже спокойно:  
\- Разумеется, я ухожу. Но... профессионал не игнорирует информацию лишь потому, что ему несимпатичен ее источник. Не верьте мне на слово. Проверьте. Если я ошибаюсь, вам одной головной болью меньше. Если прав - одной меньше мне.

\- Иди-иди, - почти ощутимо давит мне в спину неприязненный голос. - Скажи спасибо, что мы тебя отпускаем: подданство ты, может, и потерял, но форство снимается лишь вместе с головой, забыл уже?

Фамильярное "ты" напоследок еще раз дает понять, что разговор окончен. И что мой единственный шанс поделиться опасениями с теми, для кого они могут иметь настоящую цену, я потерял.

Вернувшись к себе, я лихорадочно просматриваю последние новости. Все то же слово для поиска - "Барраяр", - но улов выходит немного обильнее. После инцидента прошло время, и ушлые журналисты успели прокомментировать случившееся с той или иной долей фантазии. Так... оказывается, вторая дама, пострадавшая от рук террориста, - наемная служащая консульства из местных. Интервью бедной секретарши красочно живописует, как раскрашенный монстр угрожал ее жизни и чести - последнее ничуть не удивительно, если он искупался в "Пламенеющей розе", - а потом, отказавшись сдаться полиции, покончил с собой; после такой дозы ужасов бедная девушка немедленно увольняется и постарается оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. Леди Форпински говорить с журналистами, естественно, отказалась, зато ее супруг буквально час назад все же сделал сквозь зубы официальное заявление: что случившееся-де оказалось для его жены душевным потрясением, она нуждается в отдыхе, в связи с чем отправляется пока в барраярское посольство на планету. Заботливый муж-консул намерен лично отвезти ее в безопасность посольства - а заодно, как я понимаю, обсудить с послом создавшуюся ситуацию и доложиться ему в подробностях. Выходит, если я и хотел пробиться к самой большой шишке в консульстве, сегодня был не самый лучший для этого день...

А какой день будет лучшим? Я вдруг понимаю, что не намерен оставлять попыток. Просто действовать в лоб оказалось не самым удачным решением. Если я хочу донести сведения до лица, облеченного властью, не стоит тратить время на пререкания с эсбешником. Но если я хочу обратиться прямо к консулу, нужно как минимум дождаться его возвращения. Значит, следующая задача - узнать, когда он вернется.

Невыполнимая пока задача, терзающая меня даже за полночь, когда поздний сон неумолимо склеивает мне веки.

***

Если бы я знал, как добиться невыполнимого, то назавтра плюнул бы на работу, сказался больным и с головой нырнул в информсети или куда там еще, выуживая сведения о прилете барраярского консула. Но прогуливать работу и сидеть дома, просто тупо ожидая, пока меня не осенит, несусветная глупость. И я ворочаю тюки лучом погрузчика, благо это нехитрое дело не занимает мыслей, и думаю, думаю... Во время очередного перекура - конечно, он только так называется, никто из работяг не курит, ведь на станции с ее системой воздухоочистки налоги на табак бешеные, - усиленная работа интеллекта, очевидно, отражается на моей физиономии с ясностью, доступной даже пролетариям.

\- Ты чего? - интересуется рыжий Пит. - С бабой поссорился?

В каждой лжи должна быть доля правды. Почему бы и нет?  
\- Почти, - киваю. - Ее муж прилетает сегодня с планеты, и мне до чертиков нужно узнать, когда точно. А рейс не коммерческий, - я досадливо развожу руками и вздыхаю.

Не говорить же правды. А то будет, как по бетанскому анекдоту, когда парень с какой-то дикой планетки, где и по-английски не говорят, пошел в Сферу развлечений... "Мальчика? Девочку? Что, вашего консула?! О, мистер, это будет очень дорого стоить..." Нет уж, не буду демонстрировать экзотичность вкусов, расскажу просто старую байку про возвращающегося из командировки мужа.

\- И хороша девочка? - по-приятельски уточняет грузчик. Я киваю. - Может, я тебе и помогу... - Он подмигивает, пока я таращусь на него удивленно и недоверчиво. - С тебя пиво, Эрик.

Платить за чудо пивом - сделка выгодная.  
\- В долгу не останусь, - киваю.

\- Сходи в обед в диспетчерскую к двенадцатому причалу, спросишь моего кузена Ланса, я ему позвоню. Скажешь, чей это челнок, он тебе поглядит в расписании. Либо сразу ответит, либо, если полетный план еще не подан, потом перезвонит. Как его отблагодарить, сам решишь, - усмехается он.

И все, так просто? "Ланс Бриджес, диспетчер, отсек 12", помощь с нежданной стороны, стоит только попросить. Может быть, в природе действительно существует равновесие, и упорство вознаграждается, и если меня пинком выгнал служака-барраярец, то должен помочь малознакомый комаррский грузчик? Полетные планы, как снисходительно объясняет мне кузен-диспетчер, подаются, едва катер сходит с комаррской орбиты - восемь часов для больших рейсовых челноков, шесть-семь - для скоростных частных капсул, "так что", читается в его взгляде несказанное, "ты успеешь покувыркаться со своей девочкой и вовремя смыться".

Что важнее, я успею подготовиться и засесть в самой настоящей засаде у охраняемого причала.

Будь дело на планете, все было бы сложней - дипломаты и прочие важные гости прибывали бы в VIP-зону космопорта, откуда закрытая машина доставляла бы их прямо до места назначения, и подстеречь консула я бы мог, разве что под колеса ему бросившись. Но станция, с ее относительно небольшими размерами и малой шириной коридоров, вынуждено демократична; есть общественный транспорт - лифты и шарокары, в остальном же здесь принято ходить пешком и возить грузы на небольших платформах-антигравах. Следовательно, у меня остается шанс. И пропуск грузчика, по которому я могу самым законным образом находиться в служебной части причальной зоны.

Засада - это просто. Хотя идея засады на своих же (а также представление о своих, как о тех, кто угрожает мне арестом за попытку помочь) заставляет голову идти кругом.

Одежка "Департамента доков и шлюзов" - самая приметная форма, которую мне приходилось носить. И не случайно. Рыжий комбинезон с люминесцентно-зелеными поперечными полосами, на которые при ярком свете и смотреть больно, дает гарантию, что твой напарник не проглядит тебя в полутьме причального отсека и не наедет сослепу автопогрузчиком. Но в подходящей обстановке такая одежда прячет своего обладателя лучше маскхалата в лесу. Я сижу на приступке грузовой платформы неподалеку от выхода пассажирского рукава, ковыряюсь отверткой в приводе подъемника, сняв кожух, и до меня решительно никому нет дела.

А мое единственное дело - ждать и думать.

Если я прав и это никакой не цет, чем такая ошибка может повредить Барраяру? Отношения с Цетагандой сейчас и без того хуже некуда, но двум империям друг от друга никуда не деться. Репарации и обмен пленными, пограничные барьеры и прохождение флотов, спокойная ненависть, постоянное недоверие и регулярные попытки с обеих сторон осадить и осудить горячие головы, вопящие о мести. Странная, кстати, месть - сперва украсть фор-леди, потом отпустить живой и невредимой. Дурацкая. Может, все происшедшее - вздорная выходка идиота, и последствий она за собой не повлечет, я зря дергаюсь?

Сижу, тяну кофе из стаканчика: не видите, у работяги перекур? Быстро просматриваю новости, в который раз ищу по названию своей бывшей родины. Строчка букв бежит по экранчику наручного комма. "... посол Барраяра заявил о невозможности продолжения переговоров до тех пор, пока не будут принесены извинения..." Не пронесло. Маховик пошел раскручиваться. "... Голос Небесного Двора Цетаганды опровергает причастность подданных империи к экстренному происшествию в барраярском консульстве..." Если бы я еще хоть немного понимал в межпланетном праве и мог разобраться, о чем эти переговоры и что за кусок уплывает у нас изо рта! Если они приостановятся - проиграет ли Барраяр, выиграет ли Цетаганда, или вообще получит выгоду кто-то третий? Одно не обязательно означает другое. Черт возьми, этим должны заниматься люди, разбирающиеся в предмете: дипломаты, специалисты.

"Но не твердолобые СБшники", раздраженно бурчу я себе под нос.  
Крепко меня зацепило пренебрежение бдительного лейтенанта Форсуассона.  
Может, потому я так и уперся? Желание доказать свою правоту даже через голову упрямого цербера? Попытка вопреки всему заявить, что я барраярец и исполняю свой долг - а, следовательно, со мной поступили неправильно, произошла ошибка и все еще можно изменить? Или, не дай бог, потребность приправить адреналином монотонность рабочих будней? Если дело в этом, может, мне вправду лучше успокоиться и не отнимать время у занятых людей?

Нет, со вздохом признаюсь я сам себе, сминая в кулаке пустой бумажный стаканчик. Какой там адреналин, какое желание. Я напьюсь на радостях, свалив с себя это дело. Это послание, пришедшее не по адресу, не в ту голову и без сопроводительной записки. Пусть консул сам решает, стоит ему копать в этом направлении или нет.

Несколько раз за вечер над тоннелями переходных рукавов мигают лампочки рабочего цикла, но всякий раз оттуда выходят не те, кто мне нужен. Интересующая меня группа весьма характерна: несколько человек, одни мужчины, с военной выправкой, барраярским выговором, и хотя бы один из них будет в мундире. Да и номера рейсов, загорающиеся на табло, не похожи на аббревиатуру, которой меня снабдил диспетчер Бриджес. Хотя нет, вон тот - какой нужен...

Инструменты валяются без дела на полу платформы, я лихорадочно вслушиваюсь в размазанные эхом голоса из зева туннеля, пытаясь в топоте ног определить строевой шаг форменных сапог, а в неразборчивом гуле - раскатистый гортанный акцент родной планеты. Да, барраярцы: здоровенный охранник в зеленом идет на шаг впереди наголо выбритого плотного мужчины, сутки назад дававшего интервью по поводу нападения на его леди-супругу. Консул лорд Форпински. Я делаю несколько быстрых шагов к нему - ладони разведены, охране должно быть ясно видно, что в руках у меня ничего угрожающего нет, только диск - электронная копия моего рапорта.

\- Сэр! Прошу вас, сэр, мне необходимо сообщить вам важную информацию по поводу недавнего покуше...

Черт. Из-за спины консула появляется тот самый сержант-СБшник, что выворачивал мне руку при обыске - как его, Егоров, что ли? - и окончание моей речи вместе со всеми красками станционного вечера стирает жужжание парализатора.

***

Я просыпаюсь от мутного сна, когда меня в запястье кусает пчела. Стоп, какие пчелы на станции? Конечно, это укол шприц-пистолета. Синергин, наверное: в голове проясняется. Ровно настолько, чтобы мне удалось разлепить веки и... обнаружить, что я уже не на станции. Я сижу плотно пристегнутым в пассажирском кресле катера.

Сзади, откуда-то из второго салона, доносятся голоса с привычным выговором.

\- ... Посольский катер - барраярская территория, и мы были у самого рукава. Нам не пришлось ни тащить тело через всю станцию, ни объясняться с местной полицией по поводу задержания, сэр. Я полагаю, огласки нам не нужно.

Пытаюсь повернуться и обнаруживаю, что к штатным ремням безопасности кресла добавлены наручники, и оба запястья пристегнуты к подлокотникам. Не встать. А покрутить головой мешает высокий подголовник. Можно только слушать.

\- ... знаете, что это за человек, сержант? - А этот голос мне незнаком. На бас Форпински, который я слышал в интервью, вроде бы не похоже.

\- Переодетый цетагандийский лазутчик, милорд. Из ренегатов. Мы давно за ним следим.

Барраярская СБ, определенно. Только зачем им понадобилось меня похищать?

Прислушиваюсь к ощущениям. Если бы маршевые двигатели были запущены, даже в холостом режиме, их низкий гул заставлял бы кресло дрожать в такт. Но вибрации нет. Значит, катер либо стоит на твердой поверхности... либо неподвижно парит в космосе. Первое, конечно, предпочтительнее.

\- Полагаю, вы провели все процедуры безопасности, сержант? - в незнакомом голосе старшего из двоих, кажется, звучит ирония. - Парень надежно связан и пристегнут к креслу?

\- Да, сэр. Разумеется. Мы его предварительно обыскали...

\- И нашли оружие?

В голосе сержанта заминка. - Н-нет, сэр. При нем не было даже шариковой ручки. Диск, который он держал в руке, в настоящий момент сканируется на предмет вирусов. Но то, что он переоделся в станционную форму, чтобы подобраться к своей цели поближе... Он уже пытался проникнуть в посольство, сэр.

А вот это уже бред. Никуда я не проникал! И ни в кого не переодевался. Но возражать в таком тоне смысла нет - это прозвучит детским лепетом.

\- Полагаете, его удостоверение фальшивое, - уточняет второй голос полувопросительно.

Самое настоящее оно, идиоты. Я честно отработал в Доках-и-Шлюзах месяц, и намерен работать дальше, если переживу сегодняшний день. А для этого надо не валяться в кресле бесчувственным телом, а хоть что-то предпринять.

Я прочищаю горло и произношу как можно более громко и разборчиво:  
\- Господа, теперь я прошу вас дать мне возможность поговорить с барраярским консулом. - Фыркнув, добавляю. - Раз вы удостоверились, что я безопасен.

Шаги за спиной.

\- Я бы не рекомендовал, сэр... - в голосе сержанта нотки почти просительные. Значит, этот неизвестный точно выше его по званию.

\- Почему же? - в интонациях, похоже, звучит сухая усмешка. - Вы только что доложили, что обыскали его и обездвижили?

Говорящий появляется передо мной. Худощавый седой мужчина в темном гражданском кителе хорошего покроя немного сутулится, словно на его осанке сказались годы. Интересно, кто это? Маловероятно, что сам посол поднялся в небеса, чтобы выслушать мои просьбы и запросто со мною побеседовать. Какой-то опытный чиновник из его аппарата - это максимум, на что можно рассчитывать.

\- Этот человек объявил себя свидетелем по интересующему меня делу, и я предпочту выслушать его сам, - ставит он точку в споре он, пожав плечами. Сержант не возражает больше, но бдительно маячит за плечом чиновника, не отходя ни на шаг.

Спасибо и на том, что "этот человек", и не "этот лжец и предатель, желающий дезинформировать барраярские власти". Впрочем, в качестве извинений за то, что я обездвижен и связан, этого явно мало.  
\- Я предпочел бы разговаривать не в наручниках и лично с консулом Форпински, а не с очередным чиновником, - морщусь я. - Вчера я убедился, что исполнители предпочитают не передавать мою информацию наверх.

Седой смотрит на меня и неожиданно фыркает. - Вот как? Значит, вы, юноша, требуете барраярского консула, и ни на кого другого не согласны. А вам не кажется, что подобная настойчивость может говорить против вас - особенно после того, как на супругу Форпински только недавно было совершено покушение?

\- Именно поэтому я хотел бы сообщить свои сведения милорду, как заинтересованному и облеченному властью лицу, - объясняю я. Этот собеседник определенно поприятнее Форсуассона, но кто сказал, что я могу доверять ему больше?

Седой качает головой. - Действительно. К сожалению, консул Форпински сейчас занят. Не знаю, достаточными ли вам покажутся мои полномочия, господин Форберг... - Он поднимает бровь. - Я Ксав Форбарра, министр иностранных дел Империи. Вас устроит?

Сказать, что я изумлен, значит не сказать ничего.

Что это - мистификация или правда? Принц Ксав, старший и ненаследный сын императора, действительно возглавлял корпус барраярских дипломатов. Он еще до войны был нашим послом на Бете, и почти всю войну выторговывал у богатых галактических держав договоры о поставке оружия и технологий на Барраяр. Но я был не того полета птицей, чтобы знать его в лицо. Теоретически принц или кто-то из персон его ранга как раз должен присутствовать сейчас на комаррских переговорах, но раз они оказались прерваны, да еще из-за случившегося именно здесь... Да, совпадает.

С другой стороны - какой смысл немолодому почтенному человеку меня обманывать, назвавшись чужим титулом, если я и так готов выложить то, что знаю, первому же лейтенанту в барраярском мундире?

\- Да, Ваше Высочество, - отвечаю я твердо, стараясь не смутиться в той нелепой ситуации, в которой я оказался. - Устроит. Это больше, чем я мог бы ожидать. С вами я готов говорить и в наручниках.

\- Признателен вам, Форберг, - суховато кивает принц. - Я бы предпочел сейчас не заниматься отдельно вопросами безопасности. Так что вы собирались сообщить консулу?

\- Я считаю, что человек, напавший на консульство и похитивший леди Форпински, не был цетагандийцем. Я имею основания считать, что его одежда была краденой, а прилагающиеся к ней духи использованы неуместно и против правил этикета, - поясняю я коротко. - Все подробности записаны в моем докладе на диске, и я готов обосновать каждое из своих соображений, если милорд того пожелает.

\- На диске? - Он оборачивается к эсбешнику. - Сержант, запросите консульство. Пусть ваши коллеги возьмут текст с диска, перекодируют в безопасный вид и перешлют сюда. И немедленно. - Он оборачивается ко мне. - Потерпите, пока я прочту?

Потерплю, куда я денусь. Спасибо синергину, постпарализационной тошноты практически нет. Я киваю.  
Через несколько минут в руках у дипломата оказываются два распечатанных листка - предмет моих долгих мучений, лаконичная выжимка из истории про шарокар, "Пламенеющую розу" и Хенна Рау.

Принц Ксав проглядывает напечатанное, задумчиво хмыкает и машинально делает несколько шагов по проходу между кресел. Похоже, он из тех людей, которым лучше думается на ходу.  
\- Неожиданно. Я собирался провести расследование по прибытии на станцию, но никак не ожидал, что одно из обстоятельств дела буквально свалится мне на голову прямо у трапа. На мой взгляд, слишком причудливо для вымысла. Вы готовы подтвердить сказанное под фаст-пентой, Форберг?

Я скриплю зубами. Мысленно.  
\- Сожалею, милорд. Цетагандийцы определили у меня аллергию. Они, разумеется, могли соврать или ошибиться - прикажите провести тест сейчас, - но если нет, вам придется верить мне на слово.  
Или не верить, что вероятнее.

\- А если мы вдруг поверим, каких действий вы ждете? - любопытствует он вдруг. Вряд ли ему нужен мой совет, конечно, но я отвечаю:

\- Ну... я бы на вашем месте постарался проверить происхождение нападавшего по своим каналам. Если тело лежит в морге станционной полиции, можно запросить генетическую пробу. Должны же гемы чем-то отличаться от обычных людей? - Принц Ксав приподнимает бровь, и я осекаюсь. - Я не знаю, сэр. Мои рассуждения не заходили так далеко. Полезна эта информация или нет, и чем именно, должны решать политики. Вы, например.

\- А почему вы не сообщили информацию в консульство с соблюдением должной процедуры?

\- Я пытался, но офицер службы безопасности выразил мне недоверие и отказался передавать эти сведения наверх.  
Вежливая формулировка для "меня обозвали цетским прихвостнем и выгнали пинком под зад".

\- И тогда вы решили прикинуться станционным работником и подстеречь делегацию после посадки?

\- Я не прикидывался, сэр, - говорю чуть обиженно. - Форма, как и мое удостоверение, настоящая. Я живу и работаю на этой станции.

Принц берет из рук сержанта СБ в руках пластиковую карточку-удостоверение с моей голограммой, читает, усмехается.  
\- Фор - и нанялся грузчиком, - в смешке мне слышится легкое пренебрежение.

\- Чтобы получить работу по гражданской специальности, мне нужно уметь обращаться с современной техникой. Здесь мне предоставляют бесплатное обучение, да еще и жалование платят. Не вижу в этом ничего зазорного. - Я все-таки начал оправдываться, а зря.

\- Это обучение включает в себя курс по тонкостям цетагандийского этикета? - насмешка в голосе принца маскирует явное недоверие.

Я и сам удивляюсь, какие петли описывает моя судьба, если честно.  
\- Я был депортирован с Барраяра на Ро Кита и прожил три месяца в клане гемов. Эти знания были частью образования, полученного мною там.

\- Но по истечении этого времени вы покинули Цетаганду? Почему? - допытывается он.

\- Я там не прижился и, в конце концов, оказался обвинен в преступлении, которого не совершал. - Вот так. Ни одного слова лжи - и ни единого слова про Иллуми.

\- Вот как? Вы рассчитываете убедить меня, что у вас есть свои основания недолюбливать цетагандийцев? - На этот раз холод в голосе принца Форбарра слышен совершенно отчетливо.

Я дергаю щекой.  
\- Отнюдь, сэр. Среди цетагандийцев есть те, кого я считаю личными врагами, и те, к кому я дружески расположен. Но к этой истории мои симпатии и антипатии отношения не имеют. Я просто рассудил, что ложь может быть выгодна только солгавшему, значит, вся эта мистификация направлена во вред Барраяру. Может, и Цетаганде тоже, - добавляю я после недолгого колебания.

\- Дружески расположен, - немного смягчив тон, хмыкает Ксав. - Вы не стыдитесь в этом признаваться, юноша?

Почему-то мне кажется, что здесь звучит скорее ирония, чем гнев. Но все равно, сказанное цепляет меня слишком болезненно.  
\- Приговора, по которому меня изгнали с Барраяра, для стыда достаточно, - огрызаюсь я почти машинально, прежде чем успеваю сообразить, что такое поведение не совсем уместно, и добавить: - Извините, сэр.

\- Кстати, о приговоре. - Расхаживающий по проходу принц останавливается, поднимает палец. - Изгнание не предполагает наказания за то, что вы ступите на барраярскую землю, если я правильно помню. Это хорошо. Поступим следующим образом. Пока ваша информация проверяется, я предпочту, чтобы вы были в пределах досягаемости. Но держать вас связанным в катере - не лучшее решение. Вы пробудете это время в консульстве - в охраняемом, но комфортном помещении. Надеюсь, ваше желание помочь Барраяру поможет вам на день или два смириться с неудобствами, и вы дадите нам добровольное согласие. Так?

А если я скажу "нет" - меня оставят сидеть связанным в катере, а потом выбросят в пространство через шлюз, хотелось бы знать?  
Ладно. Аккуратные комнатки станционного консульства не похожи на мрачные застенки.

\- Добровольное, сэр, - киваю я.

Обещанное заточение длится около полутора суток. В комнате есть кровать и санитарный блок, кормят меня сносно, бранью больше не осыпают и даже соглашаются, хоть и без восторга, передать моему бригадиру сообщение, что я вынужден взять пару дней за свой счет. Наверное, Пит решил, что я или загулял, или все-таки не рассчитал время, натолкнулся на ревнивого мужа, а теперь лечу сотрясение мозга. Комм-терминал в комнате предусмотрительно отключен, но мне приносят кипу барраярских газет месячной давности, и их содержанием я могу скрашивать окрашенную тревогой скуку.

В газетах по большей части официоз - естественно, кроме "Вестника Форбарр-Султаны" дипломатической почтой сюда периодики не доставляют, - но даже из повторяющихся сообщений о назначениях в кабинете министров и светской хроники можно сделать свои выводы. Например, судя по тому что на многих формальных мероприятиях отметился кронпринц, а не сам император, здоровье Его Величества Дорки оставляет желать лучшего. Не мудрено, в его-то годы; уже пожилой принц Ксав приходится ему сыном. Возможно, на Барраяре скоро грядет смена власти... И традиционная амнистия по поводу восшествия монарха на престол. Но мне на нее рассчитывать не придется, увы.

Утром второго дня ко мне является лично хмурый Форсуассон и нехотя сообщает. - Ваши подозрения подтвердились, Форберг. Милорд Ксав велел передать вам благодарность. Вы можете быть свободны. Вот ваш комм.

У меня на языке теснятся десятки вопросов, но нет смысла задерживаться, чтобы их задать - или чтобы насладиться торжеством над офицером безопасности, вынужденным сжав зубы признать мою правоту. Вместо законного удовлетворения от выполненного сложного дела я чувствую лишь усталость и тянущее беспокойство. Больше всего на свете мне сейчас хочется покинуть гостеприимные барраярские стены, из которых я, если честно, уже не надеялся выбраться. Взгляд Форсуассона сверлит мою спину весь путь до выхода. Полагаю, я обзавелся еще одним личным врагом.

И это надо принять во внимание. Принц Форбарра, отнесшийся ко мне со снисхождением и даже уважительно, уже покинул станцию, но глава здешнего СБ лейтенант Форсуассон остался здесь надолго. Мало того, что он меня и раньше ненавидел, как предателя; теперь к этому наверняка прибавилось унижение нешуточного выговора от начальства. Было бы разумнее покинуть эту станцию поскорее, не дожидаясь неприятностей. Не то следующая случайная встреча в коридорах наградит меня не только подбитым глазом. Или ко мне в комнату вдруг нагрянет с обыском полиция, да еще обнаружит там что-нибудь вполне достаточное для приговора. У меня уже есть два. Пожалуй, коллекционировать их - чересчур экзотическое увлечение.

Паранойя? Трусость? Попытка дуть на воду после того, как я неоднократно обжигался на молоке? Не знаю. Но когда интуиция вопит слишком громко, сложно не прислушаться к ее советам. Или хотя бы не попытаться логически проанализировать ситуацию, чтобы окончательно развеять или укрепить неосознанные страхи.

Что меня держит на станции? Деньги? На билет третьего класса заработанного за месяц хватит, если не лететь через полгалактики. Возможность услышать барраярскую речь? Сейчас моя ностальгия здорово потускнела.

Или может, то, что в пяти днях лету отсюда живет мой Иллуми?

Уже не мой, кажется. Месяц полного молчания, презрительная сухая записка от адвоката, и все. "Если ему было интересно, как ты устроился, он бы сам тебя отыскал", сказал Рау. И я не могу винить Иллуми, если, оскорбленный моим поступком, он решил выбросить меня из головы и постараться забыть дурман последнего месяца. Я уже давно не верю в чудеса и не жду от него писем.

И сам ему не написал ни строчки.

Черт. А, может, это он воспринимает молчание с моей стороны как знак разрыва, обиды, ненависти к его планете... мало, что за глупость может прийти в длинноволосую цетагандийскую голову? Может, он тоже боится написать мне, как я боюсь написать ему, чтобы не услышать окончательное и безнадежное "нет". Или, не дай бог, получить ультиматум, на какой способен влюбленный эгоист? Или он просто упрямо ждет от нахала извинений, подстегиваемый привычной гордостью?

Неожиданная мысль больно жалит и не дает покоя. Почему я сам ему не написал? Деррес уведомил меня, что мне не нужно опасаться судебного преследования за пределами Цетаганды, так чего же я прячусь? Жду, на манер прекрасной девицы в башне, появления рыцаря с букетом роз? Хватит тянуть. Если я собираюсь уехать далеко отсюда, нам с Иллуми найти друг друга или даже просто обменяться письмами окажется гораздо сложней, дольше и дороже.

Письмо по прямому лучу, на известный мне адрес Дерреса, с наивежливейшей просьбой передать вложенное содержимое лорду Эйри - я вдруг понимаю, что адреса Иллуми не знаю, - через сутки окажется на месте. Одновременно быть лаконичным и не выглядеть бесчувственным болваном с претензиями - вещь нелегкая; хорошо бы только получатель не расценил написанное как "где ты шляешься столько времени, негодяй, я исстрадалась в одиночестве"...

_"Иллуми,  
Мое письмо будет коротким и касаться только двух жизненно важных вещей.  
Во-первых, я обязан извиниться. За оскорбивший тебя побег, за малодушное молчание. Еще я чуть было не сломал тебе жизнь, но за такое извинений не просят.  
И второе, и главное. Я должен спросить, как нам теперь быть. Осталось ли вообще какое-то "мы"? Нужен ли я тебе?  
Если ты ответишь "нет", если мое имя вызывает у тебя сейчас только досаду и раздражение, я пойму. Хотя, несмотря на все доводы разума, надеюсь услышать "да".  
Но каким бы ни был твой ответ, пожалуйста, ответь скорее.  
Эрик."_

Вот так.  
Через пару-тройку суток я буду знать, на каком я свете. Получу в ответ "да" - можно будет расспросить, как именно представляет себе Иллуми нашу совместную жизнь, если нас разделяет несколько П-В туннелей и судебный приговор. Услышу, что гораздо вероятней, "нет", или письмо просто красноречиво станется без ответа - хоть попрощаюсь по-человечески. И тогда с чистой совестью можно будет думать об очередном побеге, хотя бы в сторону пресловутого наемного флота Бо.


	37. Иллуми

Каменные стелы со знаками семей, окруженные паутиной дорожек, застывшим лесом высятся под куполом, ладонями накрывшим мемориал Тысячи Доблестей. Нару, задержавшись у камня с именем своего дома, стоит неподвижно, а я, не решившись тревожить его светлую скорбь, кружу по тропинкам, читая знакомые имена. Кое-кого из удостоенных чести быть признанным образцом славы я знал лично - и некоторых слишком хорошо. Мимо камня с именем Хисоки я прохожу, не задерживаясь, зато на знак дома Эстаннис смотрю долго. Изящные линии, складывающиеся в надпись "Риз Эстаннис", еще свежи, курильница не погасла, и поминальные свитки, украшающие стелу, не успели пожелтеть.

Будь ты проклят, Риз Эстаннис, за свою глупую алчность. Стремясь расколоть мой дом, ты начал с коварного совета, а закончил покушением на убийство, и получил по заслугам. Вам с Хисокой будет о чем поговорить, встретившись по ту сторону бытия.

Нару, почтивший память своего родича, - двоюродного племянника, если память мне не изменяет, - улыбается, подойдя ко мне. Корзинка для свитков в его руке опустела, а накидка в тепло-коричневых и лиловых тонах в точности подходит последнему месяцу осени и поводу встречи. Теплое прощание, не несущее в себе обиды или тоски; мог ли отец подобрать мне наставника лучше...

\- Здравствуй, Иллуми, - оценив мой вид внимательным взглядом, приветствует Нару. - Рад видеть тебя, но не рад, что у тебя такой уставший вид.

\- И я рад видеть вас, милорд, - склонив голову, принимаю я предложенную партию. Охотно верю, что далек сейчас от совершенства: последние дни осени потребовали от меня научиться не только думать о многих вещах сразу, но и терпеливо ожидать возможности действовать, когда внутри все изнывает от нетерпения. - Благодарю вас за то, что вы хоть на время спасли меня от стряпчих.

Оставив за спиною окаменевшую честь Эстаннисов, мы посвящаем себя неторопливой прогулке по хитросплетениям дорожек. Увы, даже ласковая грусть предстоящего расставания не избавляет меня от мыслей о том, сколько из знаков почета прячет под собой гниль.

\- Твоя решимость не поколебалась настолько, чтобы ты отказался от развода и передачи Старшинства? - поддразнивает Нару, почуяв мое настроение и явно желая превратить горечь в решимость.

\- Вы же знаете мое упрямство, - поддерживаю я его намерения. - Я не стал бы задерживаться здесь и дня, но жажда перемен пока уступает чувству долга.

Нару кивает одобрительно.

\- Срок твоего отъезда зависит лишь от усилий целой армии стряпчих и от того, как скоро будут подписаны бумаги?

Я согласно вздыхаю.

\- Не думаю, что родичи способны сделать что-то сверх того, что уже сделано, чтобы удержать меня здесь, - обтекаемо формулирую. - Кинти и раньше не слишком цеплялась за этот брак, Лерой уже почти здоров...

\- ... но тебе приходится изменять условия развода в соответствии с... недавними новостями? - осторожно переспрашивает милорд. Ах, хитрец. Полагаю, в общих чертах он уже в курсе событий - а то, что для него пока еще составляет тайну, я намерен скрывать от кого угодно из гем-лордов, но не от него.

\- Наказание, уготованное Кинти, довольно сурово, - пожимаю я плечами, - но вполне заслуженно и не вредит семье. Я не стану загонять ее в угол, милорд.

\- Из уважения к былым узам? - мягко продолжает Нару. - Или потому, что не желаешь рисковать установившимся миром? Не отвечай, мой мальчик. Я удивлен лишь тем, что ее вина стала известна.

Многозначительная пауза полна вежливого недоумения. Нару, как всегда, прав: обернись дело иначе, и я сам сделал бы все, чтобы вина моей супруги осталась одной из семейных тайн.

\- Кинти пришлось признаться, - отвечаю я, проясняя ситуацию. - Выбирая между своей тайной и жизнью Лери, она выбрала сына, и я не могу сказать, что этому не рад. Думаю, на судей это тоже произвело благоприятное впечатление, иначе она не отделалась бы временным лишением прав заключать генетические контракты и участвовать в состязаниях.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что это признание могло быть еще одной хитростью? - мягко спрашивает Нару. - Твоей супруге не откажешь в быстроте ума, и она знала про смерть Эстанниса... Она рискнула - и спасла Лероя, а ее кара оказалась мягче, чем могло бы случиться.

Увы, нет. Вина Кинти неоспорима, как ни хотел бы я иного.  
\- Она принесла Небесным документальные свидетельства, записи и вещи убийцы, - говорю я коротко, не желая вдаваться в подробности. - Как бы ни изощрен ум леди Эйри, она не хитрее всего суда вместе взятого.

\- И надолго ее ограничили в правах? - ухватывает самую суть Нару. Жестокость наказания не такова, чтобы заставить его ахнуть, но перспективы дома Эйри он желает знать, как свою ладонь.

\- На десять лет, - отмахиваюсь я. - Сравнительно с содеянным - сущая малость.

\- Да, - кивает Нару, - тонко. Она не сможет блистать в ни в чем, что ей позволено обычаем, ей придется отойти на задний план, и, поскольку она будет вынуждена молчать о стороннем запрете, все сочтут ее отказ проигрышем и слабостью. Неплохо.

\- Небесные хитры, - неодобрительно комментирую я, и признаю с неохотой.- Я не могу их не уважать, но не могу понять и поостерегусь иметь дело в дальнейшем. Признаться, я не понимал ранее, что чудес следует, в первую очередь, опасаться.

Нару разводит руками. - Бесполезно гадать о намерениях аутов и о том что прячется у них в рукавах.

\- Я все думаю об этих... волшебных созданиях. - Я вздрогнув, вспоминаю прекрасные вспомнив радужные переливы змеиного тела. - Живой яд, живой антидот.

\- Тебе позволено рассказать подробнее? - утвердив, наконец, свой свиток на одной из ветвей, Нару кивает в сторону близкой скамейки. Я киваю и, усевшись рядом с покровителем, приступаю к рассказу. Нару слушает молча, не мешая мне изливать душу; впрочем, последние дни утихомирили и ужас, и гнев, оставив лишь четкое понимание произошедшего.

\- ... оба этих животных, - завершаю я, - всего лишь приспособления, способные контролировать проводимость нервных пучков миокарда. Я говорю со слов Эрни; все время, что он искал причины болезни Лери, он всего лишь искал не там. Мне самому в голову не могло придти, что излучение определенной частоты способно влиять на автономную иннервацию сердца, однако это - неоспоримый факт.

Не волшебство, не высшая истина, - с глупой обидой думаю я. Всего лишь умно настроенное оружие, едва не взявшее жизнь моего сына. Каким же я был наивным идиотом, раз считал, что чудеса следует почитать. Любое благо может стать оружием, любое лекарство - ядом.

\- Опасные чудеса, - спокойно соглашается покровитель, выслушав мою сентенцию о том, что я сыт по горло умениями аутов. - Я надеюсь, ты не слишком подробно обсуждал эту тему с врачом? Он предан твоему Дому, но он - низший, и подобное знание может стать для него неуместным и опасным.

\- Не слишком, - подтверждаю я. - Он низший, но не глуп, и дорожит жизнью.

\- И он не был замешан в том, что задумала твоя жена? - спрашивает Нару напрямую. - На суде он был ее... Лероя, разумеется, свидетелем.

Если Эрни действительно замешан в этом деле...

\- В таком случае его действия - прямое покушение на жизнь Лери, - задумчиво говорю я, вспоминая бледное лицо врача и его раздраженный шепот. - Он отговаривал меня везти мальчика в суд.

\- Если врач желает зла своему пациенту, у него есть много способов причинить это зло скрыто и безнаказанно, - пожимает плечами Нару. - Если же медик не был врагом твоему сыну, логика подсказывает, что он не знал о происходящем. И ты прежде говорил мне не раз, что доверяешь ему.

Все это верно. У Эрни был не один десяток шансов убить Лери так, что никто не смог бы его заподозрить.

\- Думаю, если Эрни и помогал ей, то тоже будучи обманут, - поразмыслив, отвечаю я. - Кинти хитра и опасна; но меня радует, что ее яд предназначался для врагов семьи. И Эрни не враг себе, чтобы вредить тем, кто держит его под крылом.

\- Ты не оставляешь спину незащищенной, - кивает Нару. - Похвально. Да, запрет на генетические контракты лег лишь на твою супругу или на всю семью Эйри?

\- На всех нас, - с усмешкой сообщаю я. - Это хорошо. Для младших женитьба не актуальна еще долго, а у Лери за десяток лет прибавится ума и опыта.

\- А ты сам твердо полагаешь, что подобная возможность тебе не понадобится? - с мягкой усмешкой подкусывает Нару. - Обвинение с твоего Эрика так и не снято, насколько я могу судить.

\- Говорят, от неудачного брака надолго остается нежелание повторять ошибку, - невинным тоном сообщаю я, поддерживая шутку. - И мне в голову не придет везти Эрика обратно.

\- И это верно, мой мальчик, - вздыхает покровитель.

***

Известие о том, что Лерой, чьей жизни более ничто не угрожает, вернулся домой, я получаю от Эрни. Супруга, переживающая проигрыш, не выходит из своих комнат. Впрочем, тревоги за нее я не испытываю.

Миниатюрный лабиринт, воротца которого открываются после верного ответа на предложенную задачку; Лери всегда любил стройные ряды бесстрастных чисел, гармонию преобразований и зависимостей. Остается надеяться, что испытания не убили этой любви.

В комнате сына светло и тихо, он сам полулежит на постели, рассеянно листая книгу, и, о счастье, ничуть не похож на умирающего.

\- Отец? - изумляется он, завидев меня. Я киваю и усаживаюсь на край кровати.

\- Рад видеть тебя почти здоровым, - говорю я, ставлю коробочку с игрой на прикроватный столик. - Маленькое развлечение, надеюсь, поможет тебе не заскучать.

Улыбка на юношеском лице не соответствует церемонности, с которой мне выражают благодарность.

\- ... В войне, которую я веду со скукой выздоровления, эта помощь неоценима, - заканчивает мой сын витиеватую тираду.

\- Тем радостней понимать, что в этом сражении у тебя больше союзников, чем противников, - подхватываю я. - И милорд Пелл с нетерпением ждет твоего выздоровления. Впрочем, из более эгоистических соображений.

Я не произношу этого, но мое нетерпение в ожидании дня их встречи еще более жгучее и сильное, чем у мальчика. Ведь в тот момент, как я официально представлю сына покровителю и произнесу положенные ритуалом слова, мои ближайшие обязанности закончатся, и я смогу беспрепятственно покинуть планету.

\- Для меня будет честью свести с ним близкое знакомство, - отвечает Лерой, откладывая книгу. - Прошу, передай ему мои извинения за то, что не могу сделать этого сейчас. Я бы не хотел, чтобы первое впечатление обо мне оказалось столь нелестным.

Мне не очень нравится восторженный огонек в его глазах. Если чего-то Пелл не любит, так это юношеских восторгов, в особенности тех, что касаются его военного опыта. А я подозреваю, что дело именно в нем.

\- Я бы не советовал тебе торопиться с церемониями, покуда не сможешь их выдержать, как должно, - суховато обрываю я невысказанные восторги. - Род Хар суров. Тебя он не пугает?

Чем меньше у мальчика останется иллюзий, тем лучше.

\- Милорд Хар достойный человек, - пожимает сын плечами. Понимай как знаешь: достойный, и потому Лерою нечего бояться, или достойный в отличие от меня самого. Впрочем, сын явно не намеревается развязывать ссору. - Спасибо за покровителя, отец.

\- Не думаю, что это только моя заслуга, - припомнив соответствующий разговор с супругой, открещиваюсь я. - В любом случае, покровитель - лишь шанс, а не манна небесная.

\- Знаю, - соглашается Лерой, - но этот шанс хорошо выбран.

\- Пелл надежен, - подтверждаю я. - А его дед - один из столпов общества. Может быть, их клан не может похвастаться весельем, но...

\- Я теперь не возражаю против скуки, - чуть морщится сын. Что и говорить, нездоровых развлечений с нас за последнее время достаточно.

\- Вряд ли так будет всегда, - замечаю я. - Впрочем, при дворе привычка владеть собою в совершенстве тебе пригодится. Тебя действительно так прельщают изощренные игры ума и коварства?

\- Увидим, - не отвечает ничего определенного Лерой. - Жизнь длинная. А ты меня отговариваешь или предупреждаешь?

\- Пытаюсь удостовериться в твердости твоего решения, - объясняю я. - Было бы очень обидно узнать, что ты повторяешь мои ошибки и ставишь во главу угла долг, а не стремление души.

\- Моя душа стремится к тому что должно, - приподняв бровь, отмечает сын. Разумеется, у него свое мнение о долге и желаниях, но со скользкой темы он предпочитает свернуть. - Поэтому я был бы признателен, отец, если бы ты наставил меня в должных правилах отношений подопечного с его покровителем.

Как будто я могу сказать ему что-то, чего он сам не прочел бы в трактате. Доверие же и тепло, связывающее меня и Нару, словами не передается и не образуется.

\- Правила дома Хар просты, - пожав плечами, сообщаю я прописную истину.- Почтение к былому, храбрость духа и твердость в решениях. Думаю, тебе это придется по плечу.

\- Это понятно, - важно кивает сын, и отчего-то мнется. - Я хотел уточнить некоторые тонкости. Следует ли мне, - крошечная пауза, - переехать в дом моего покровителя на какое-то время? И как много времени мне будет прилично у него попросить, чтобы его поведение не было расценено как небрежение, а мое - как навязчивость?

Ни в одном трактате нет обязательного пункта о переезде, и я как минимум удивлен вопросом. Не слишком ли мой сын хочет угодить моему же другу?

\- Думаю, лорд Хар сам предложит тебе свое гостеприимство, если это будет в ваших интересах, - вежливо успокаиваю я, и тут же получаю очередной вопрос.

\- А если он этого не сделает, это нужно будет считать знаком неодобрения с его стороны? - гнет Лери свою линию. Неприятно то, что я не понимаю направления его мысли.

\- Отчего вдруг? - удивившись, справляюсь я. - Всего лишь знаком того, что лорд Хар предпочитает не лишать твоих родичей твоего присутствия.

\- Но... - в замешательстве говорит Лерой. - Понимаешь... я хотел бы быть достойным подопечным, но я не знаю... Вот твой покровитель... - Снова пауза, и наконец он решается. - Как ты думаешь, если я не предложу лорду Пеллу разделить со мною подушку, он не сочтет это недостатком уважения?

Ах, ну конечно, - давя и гнев, и смех, думаю я. Юноша из благородной семьи должен быть скромен и благочестив, и не домогаться покровителя сам. В случае же, если покровитель откажется домогаться его, юноша из приличной семьи того и гляди примется использовать весь арсенал аптечки, включая наличествующие у каждой приличной семьи особые секреты, не все из которых имеют ярко узнаваемый запах "Пламенеющей розы", дабы добиться от своего покровителя приличествующего его положению поведения...

\- Подумай сам, - отвечаю я. - Лорд Пелл берет тебя как подопечного, не как возлюбленного. Покровитель вовсе не обязан делить с тобою подушку. Предложив ему это, ты поставишь вас обоих в неловкое положение - тем более что, кажется, вы оба предпочитаете женский пол.

\- Правда?! - восклицает Лери, и в его эмоциях ошибиться сложно; основная из них - облегчение. - Благодарю тебя за объяснение, отец. Мне не хотелось показать себя невежей с самого начала.

"А ты ждал, что я скажу, что в случае сопротивления покровителя надо пользоваться тем зелёным флакончиком на верхней полке с медикаментами, пятым справа, пять капель в чай? Размечтался... Сам ищи. Любопытно было бы взглянуть на ошеломленную физиономию Пелла."

\- Ты не делаешься слугой дома Хар, - расставляю я все точки. - И пусть за ним преимущество традиций и возраста, вы оба равновесомы. Помни об этом, сын, и не роняй семейной чести избыточной готовностью подчиниться.

\- Я и не намеревался делать ничего подобного, - буркает Лерой, явно смущенный. - Просто... просто я хочу произвести на него хорошее впечатление.

"Хочу ему понравиться", так звучало бы точнее. Рассорившись с собственным отцом, хочет ли мой сын найти мне полную замену в лице покровителя? Обвиненный во лжи перед Высоким судом, желает ли исправить свою репутацию и выглядеть в глазах нового человека как можно более привлекательным? Трудно сказать.

\- Тебе не стоит намеренно себя принижать, - немного резко говорю я. - Пелл первый не поймет, если из желания понравиться ему ты примешься вести себя нетипично и натужно.

\- Я буду это помнить. - Выслушав справедливую отповедь, Лери явно замыкается, но это оставляет меня равнодушным.

\- Рад это слышать, - говорю я и поднимаюсь. - Прости мне мою резкость, сын, но семейному имени и так нанесен слишком большой урон.

"Вот именно", читается на недовольном лице. Кого он в том винит: хитреца Эстанниса, который умер, но добился своей цели - испортить репутацию дома Эйри как можно сильней, - или меня, позволившего случиться несчастью?

***

Говоря Нару о том, что предстоящий отъезд занимает мои мысли, пугая и привлекая неизвестностью, я не лгал. Чем дольше я вынужден ждать, тем мучительней нетерпение. Да, я не пленник своей семьи, и уехать мог бы в любой момент, но последствия непредсказуемы, и следует признать: я давно был бы в пути, не будь неизвестность предпочтительнее кошмарной перспективы столкнуться с худшим вариантом событий. Я оказался беспомощен как отец и Старший. Где гарантия того, что я не провалюсь, разыскивая Эрика? И, даже разыскав, смогу утихомирить его гнев? Что, если обида на меня, своей глупостью едва не погубившего любовника, оказалась слишком сильной и изменила его безвозвратно?

Возвращаться побитой собакой туда, откуда уходил, не слушая чужих предостережений, оказавшись не в силах жить в одиночку в чуждом мне мире?

Трусость упорна, как всякое чудовище разума, но поддаться ей недостойно мужчины, и я слукавил бы, сказав, что приучился ждать. Раньше - много раньше, а не в прошлом месяце, - у меня не было поводов задаться вопросом, чем занять день. И сейчас неотложные дела грозят погрести меня под собою, и я сам уже не знаю, чего больше хочу: длить ожидание, мучаясь тоской, или немедленно ринуться в бой. Пока что мои противники - бумаги, кипы бумажных дел: передача имущества в надежные руки, установление контроля над счетами, рекомендации по ведению дел, развод, стратегия развития дома и лучшие пути вложения денег, не говоря уж о перемещении вкладов на долговременные счета и соображениях о том, что следует взять с собой в дорогу.

Одно я знаю точно: будь что будет, но Эрик получит свои духи, пусть даже этот повод для встречи покажется прагматичному барраярцу смешным и натянутым.

Флакон, покоящийся в шелковом гнезде, стального цвета. Видно, парфюмер тоже обратил внимание и на цвет глаз Эрика, и на его решимость: аромат заставляет замереть на месте, как он тогда вынудил меня застыть, пригрозив свернуть шею. Опасность, острота чувств и обещание любви. Я так очарован, что едва вспоминаю о необходимой предосторожности. Кто знает, как повернется судьба... и не стоит оставлять образчик генного материала в целости в посторонних руках.

Даже на обратном пути домой, где меня ожидает тихая война с кипами документов, я не могу удержаться, чтобы не пробежаться пальцами по граням флакона. Не так ли и Эрик позволял ласкать себя, упираясь всеми углами своих неудобных убеждений? Не случится ли так, что мой опыт и характер не смогут смягчить эти резкие черты?

От тоски меня спасают младшие. Признаюсь, сыновья не слишком привычны к моей ежедневной заботе, так пусть мое внимание хоть напоследок не будет для них лишним.

Верхние комнаты особняка отделаны шелком и перламутром, как драгоценная коробочка, но все же крепость этой отделки прочней, чем у хорошей краски. Дети могут смело здесь играть во что угодно, не угрожая обрушить дом: похвальная и оправданная предосторожность, когда речь идет о двоих молодцах бурного нрава и широкой фантазии. Младшие сыновья гостят в материнском доме нечасто, да и сама Кинти бывала здесь прежде хорошо, если раз в месяц, - но сейчас миледи не покидает своих комнат, я этому рад, и такой же искренней радостью меня встречает Шинджи. Кано, в силу возраста более сдержанный, не бежит ко мне с радостным визгом, но подходит не спеша, со взрослым видом.

Я сто лет не видел вас, юноши благородного рода. А сколько еще не увижу?

\- Ваши занятия на сегодня окончены? - для проформы спрашиваю я. Разумеется, да: воспитатель, проводивший меня сюда, отчитался в успехах детей быстро, но подробно.

\- Мы уже все закончили, - подтверждает Кано. В серьезных темных глазах мелькает искра возбужденного ожидания, но мальчик уже умеет скрывать нетерпение.

\- Сходим погулять вместе? - невинно предлагаю я. Долгое блаженное времяпровождение, позволяющее и мне, взрослому, поучаствовать в глупых восхитительных радостях вроде пряток - что может лучше развеять тягостное безвременье?

\- Если мама разрешила, то да, - рассудительно отвечает Кано. - Она правильно говорила насчет безопасности, и она расстроится, если мы уйдем без ее позволения.

\- Мама разрешила, - успокаиваю я. Говоря по правде, перспектива разговора с миледи меня не прельщает, но... придется. - Собирайтесь.

Дети еще слишком малы, чтобы наносить грим. Хотя у Кано на скуле наклейка-завиток, но это скорее игра во взрослого, чем необходимость. Зато телохранители, сопровождающие нас, нисколько не напоминают игрушечных солдатиков.

Сухой, чуть морозный день лишен острых укусов ветра, и солнце то проглядывает из-за облаков, то прячется. Здешний парк, конечно, не слишком велик, но дорожки заманчивым лабиринтом манят пробежаться. Дети так и поступают, я же иду позади, слушая звенящие голоса. Наседка Эйри, право слово: мне тяжело представить себе, что я оставлю их надолго, но дети вырастают. А родители, не сумевшие вовремя заняться собой, принимаются предъявлять им претензии по поводу загубленной жизни.

\- Ты повезешь нас в горы, когда выпадет снег? - спрашивает Кано, подойдя. Лицо у него раскраснелось. Я не нахожу в себе силы солгать.

\- Нет, - отвечаю, покачав головой. - Я скоро уезжаю. Далеко.

\- Совсем уезжаешь? - как ни странно, без удивления спрашивает сын.  
Шинджи замер поодаль, как нахохлившийся птенец, забыв о дивном многозвучном мяче-компасе, и напряженно ждет ответа.

\- Не знаю, Кано, - говорю я. - Кажется, да. И надолго, боюсь.

\- Почему? - сузив глаза, требует мой сын. - Мы не хотим, чтобы ты уезжал. Ты не должен нас бросать, мы - твои дети.

\- Потому что я вас не бросаю, - говорю я. Мяч подкатывается к моим ногам и, мигая узорами, ждет следующего прикосновения. - Просто буду жить далеко отсюда, но не на краю света. Всего в паре недель лету.

\- Ты наш Старший, - решительно говорит Кано совсем по-взрослому. - Если ты уедешь, мы теряем лицо.

\- Вашим Старшим будет Лерой, - возражаю я, и добавляю. - Когда выздоровеет.

\- И мы должны будем его слушаться? - недоверчиво уточняет Кано. - Он же еще не взрослый.

\- И все время задирает нос, - добавляет Шинджи. Я не успеваю справиться с улыбкой.

\- Он просто пытается не ошибаться, - вспоминая себя самого, уверяю я. - Вот и может показаться, что Лери задается. Ведь вы с ним не ссоритесь, юноши, с чего бы сейчас начинать?

\- Не ссоримся, конечно, - уверенно говорит Кано. - Ну так... дразним немножко, когда никто не видит. А он теперь заважничает, ну и ладно. Жену захочет привести. Зачем нам чужая девчонка в доме?

Я посмеиваясь, качаю головой. Никаких жен в ближайшее десятилетие, о счастье мужской свободы. Впрочем, этим будущим сердцеедам, пожалуй, еще рано принимать запрет на женитьбу близко к сердцу.

\- Она будет не девчонка, а красивая молодая женщина, - поправляю я. - И это будет еще не скоро.

А влияние Пелла отодвинет срок будущего контракта Лероя как минимум до того момента, как его выбор действительно будет принадлежать ему самому.

\- Старший должен быть взрослый, женатый и важный, - замечает Кано.

\- Ему еще рано, - соглашается Шинджи, - Лери с нами в парк играть ходит. И я все равно не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Я хочу к тебе в гости. Лететь в космос мама нас не отпустит. А пока мы вырастем большие, пройдет много времени.

\- Я вот с вами тоже играю, - усмехаюсь я. - И это расставание не навсегда.

Упрямая гримаска на лице сына сопровождается тихим, но ясным:  
\- Ты к нему летишь?

Мальчику уже все объяснили. Спасибо тебе, дорогая супруга... и переубеждать его жестоко; сбивать с толку, тянуть на свою сторону? Нет. Пусть остается в привычной системе координат.

\- Да, - киваю я. - Но сюда я буду приезжать без него.

\- Обещаешь? - просветлев, требовательно уточняет Шинджи. Кано молчит, но прислушивается. - Приезжай. А может, ты еще передумаешь, - не стесняясь, выражает мой сын эгоистическую надежду. - Разве тут не хорошо?

\- Хорошо, - киваю я, подбираю мяч и запускаю в полет. - Кто спорит.

Но я надеюсь, что там, по другую сторону звезд и вдали от привычного мира, может оказаться лучше.

***

Еще через неделю нетерпение и лечение окончательно ставят на ноги будущего Старшего Эйри. Даже придирчивые врачи не находят поводов запретить ему вести привычный раньше образ жизни, пусть как раньше уже не будет никогда, и более нет повода откладывать личное знакомство с Пеллом, теперь уже в новом качестве. Короткая церемония представления состоялась в родовом особняке, и после этого обстановку общими решением сменили на не столь официальную. Принаряженный сын благоразумно не обращает внимания ни на танцующих дам, ни на общую атмосферу веселья, типичную для дома Услад. И все же вечер легок и позволяет расслабиться, Пелл предпочитает барышень, - и неплохо было бы моему отпрыску убедиться в этом собственными глазами, - а это место настраивает друга на миролюбивый лад.

Все время, что они общаются: мой сын - светясь от благоговения, Пелл - с неподдельным интересом человека, узнающего своего подопечного ближе, - я сижу на диванчике, попивая коктейль и краем уха прислушиваясь к музыке и девичьему щебету. Со стороны мы с Лероем являем собою картину полной семейной идиллии: отец, гордящийся своим подросшим сыном и всячески о нем заботящийся, и послушный сын, который вот-вот готов вырасти в привлекательного молодого человека, серьезного и неглупого. Я сам не слышал, но знаю от болтуна Фирна, что за слухи ходят в обществе. Старший Эйри избавился от причины семейных разногласий - как именно, точной информации нет, да никому и не интересно. А вот болезнь Лери обсуждают и уже подбирают слова для изящного выражения поздравлений с благополучным выздоровлением.

Те же, кому известно реальное положение дел, держат эту тайну при себе. Пелл занят разговором и легким вином, Нару, как и предполагалось, приехать не захотел, сославшись на то, что шумные компании его раздражают, что же до Лери, то делиться подробностями минувших испытаний он не намеревается. Насколько я могу судить, отгородившаяся в беседе парочка обсуждает военную кампанию, и от негромких фраз Пелла мой сын кажется пьянее, чем от вина. Очевидно, Пелла посещает та же мысль - а может быть, он вспоминает о том, что юношам идет веселье: отослав Лероя к щебечущей стайке девушек, он подходит ко мне.

\- Истории из прошлого - это замечательно, дружище, - говорит он, - в особенности когда тебя слушают с таким вниманием. Хочу тебя успокоить: твой отпрыск не обманывает моих ожиданий. Кое-что можно списать на восторг юного лорда, впервые в жизни обзаведшегося покровителем, но в общем я доволен.

\- Он от тебя тоже в восторге, - замечаю я, усмехаясь. - Мне кажется, Лери хочет, чтобы его восприняли всерьез, как Старшего, и в то же время боится этого. Главы большинства родов годятся в сверстники твоему деду. Для них он не просто ребенок, но эмбрион из репликатора.

\- Весьма жизнеспособный эмбрион, - фыркает Пелл. - И избравший разумную тактику спрашивать совета у тех, кто опытнее. Я согласен, Иллуми: твой мальчик больше всего боится показать то, что и так всем видно: собственную слабость. Но я думаю, со временем он преодолеет эту застенчивость, а так же успеет приобрести долю здорового недоверия ко всему, что слышит. Время покажет.

\- И сгладит множество острых углов, - дополняю я уверенно. - Лерой чувствует, что я до сих пор на него зол, вероятно...

\- ...но рационально приучает себя к мысли, что ты уезжаешь, - уточняет Пелл. - Надеяться на то, что ты переменишь мнение, он не рискует. И ты тоже должен свыкнуться с этим поскорее и не переживать. Ты ведь осознаешь, что он поступил так, желая тебя вернуть? - полуутвердительно интересуется. - И у него не вышло. Нет, сейчас ему не слишком легко.

\- Не стоило идти против меня, - твердо и безжалостно говорю я, а Пелл в ответ морщится.

\- Тебя не отговорить, - качает он головой. - Но помни хотя бы, что еще не поздно все изменить, и не один Лерой будет рад, если ты останешься. А кстати, куда ты?

\- Мир велик, - беззаботно отвечаю я. - Посмотрю по дороге.

Вынужденное ожидание завершится сегодня, и все богатство дорог будет брошено мне под ноги. Я был обязан прилюдно представить Лери покровителю, и вот, наконец, этот день наступил. Как теперь изменится моя жизнь, хватит ли мне решимости переломить ее как можно быстрей и решительней, пошлет ли мне судьба желанную встречу? Не знаю. Могу только надеяться и мечтать о лучшем исходе событий...

Погрузившись в свои мысли, я не замечаю неожиданно подошедшего Рау: я и не видел, что он здесь. Пришел позже? Спустился сверху, из какого-нибудь уединенного кабинетика? Признаться, эта яркая пташка порождает во мне смешанные чувства, от необоснованной ревности до искренней благодарности за его поведение в день суда.

\- Эйри? - фамильярно опуская титул, здоровается он. - Рад видеть. Хорошо проводите время?

\- Отчасти, хотя отдых - вторичная цель, - отвечаю я сухо.

Майор скашивает глаза на Лероя, вырвавшегося из пестрого плена прелестных дам и устроившегося бок о бок с Пеллом на диванчике, и понимание проступает на красивой физиономии.

\- А, привезли сына в мужскую компанию? Давно пора. Впрочем, мальчик же еще совсем юн - я ошибаюсь, или он здесь впервые?

\- Именно в этом заведении - да, - отвечаю я, вежливо предоставляя Рау возможность самому додуматься до светлой мысли о том, что я не оставил бы подрастающего сына без необходимого опыта в деликатной сфере. - И в сегодняшнем вечере больше пользы, чем развлечений. Первые ласточки будущих обязательств.

\- Да-да, конечно, - рассеянно замечает Рау. Похоже, он считает меня лицемером, сетующим на жизненные сложности в Доме развлечений и с бокалом в руках.

Мы перебрасываемся незначащими фразами: я понемногу язвлю относительно любви Рау к классическим заведениям, Рау объясняет свой банальный выбор недавно состоявшейся у него бурной поездкой, но, лишь услышав упоминание о космическом вояже и Тау Кита, где "прелестные морские курорты" (произносится с мечтательным выражением), я настораживаю уши. Маршрут на Тау Кита - самостоятельное государство, хотя и входящее в одно астрономическое созвездие с цетагандийскими звездами, - идет через Комарру. Мой будущий путь.

\- Хм, и что же, вы решили разбавить морской воздух экстремальными развлечениями? - продолжаю выспрашивать я.

Рау разводит руками. - Экстремальны разве что инопланетники... Мой номер на Комаррской станции ограбили, а тамошняя полиция - невоспитанные и подозрительные параноики, удивляюсь только, как ваш Форберг там живет.

Ничто не подготовило меня к этому ошеломительному сюрпризу.  
\- Дикие гены! - автоматически вырывается у меня. К счастью, музыка заглушает возглас. Очевидно, поездка Рау действительно была экстремальна. Что ограбление Рау, что пожар в сиротском приюте Комарры мне равно безразличны, но Эрик... - Как... как вы его отыскали?

\- Нет ничего лучше хорошо подготовленной случайности, - смеется Рау. Отвратительный смех. - Я подозревал, что он был на Комарре, оставил поручение его разыскать на пути туда через комаррский узел - и когда летел обратно, меня уже ждал номер комма и адрес. И никаких хлопот. Не знал, что вас это заинтересует. - Он вдруг уточняет с запоздалой подозрительностью: - Эрик ведь не вынужден от вас скрываться?

Ах, да. Рыцарь на полосатом коне, как называл его мой Эрик, снова готов непрошеным выступить на защиту. Мне не стоит проявлять чрезмерный интерес, не то Рау сделает из него свои малологичные выводы. Хотя трудно не испытывать интерес к тому, в какой стороне восходит мое солнце?

\- Нет, что вы, - я вежливо развожу руками, быстро соображая, как бы повернуть разговор в нужную сторону. - Вы виделись с Форбергом? Как у него дела?

Рау, задумавшись, хмурит лоб; безупречный грим сминается в морщины.  
\- Гм... нормально. С виду он здоров, по его словам - благополучен, освоился на станции. И если чем страдает, точно не клаустрофобией: живет в комнате размером, э-э, с ванную и находит в этом удобство.

\- Резонно, - сквозь зубы цежу я, пока смысл сказанного до меня доходит во всей неприглядной откровенности. Чрезмерная легкость рассказа слишком хорошо сочетается с нарисованной ревнивым воображением картиной. Усилием воли я давлю в себе гнев. - На станции не пороскошествуешь.

\- На этой - точно, - кивает Рау, - и, право, жизнь в таких бедных интерьерах не идет тамошним обитателя на пользу. Они компенсируют скудость обстановки дикостью фантазий. Вор мало что обокрал меня, так устроил маскарад с нападением на барраярцев, украл женщину их дипломата, нес какую-то чушь... А эти плебеи поверили, что я соучастник. К счастью, мой иммунитет оказался тамошним властям не по зубам. Но нам пришлось срочно возвращаться на Ро Кита.

\- А... Форберг? - удается мне выдавить. Я все больше убеждаюсь, что Эрик ухитряется одним своим присутствием превращать тихую жизнь в бурный вихрь событий. Будто камень, брошенный в пруд.

\- А при чем здесь Форберг? - удивляется Рау. - Это другие барраярцы.

Я мысленно выдыхаю. К похищениям, дипломатам и прочим образчикам станционного криминала мой фор не имеет отношения, но главное следствие из этой запутанной истории - я точно теперь знаю, где он.

\- ...Удивительно, - поощренный моим молчанием, замечает Рау, рассеянно отпивая из бокала. - Удивительно, сколько внешне опасных, но благополучно завершившихся историй связано у меня с этим диким народом. Когда-нибудь я непременно напишу об этом мемуары.

Да хоть поэму! К счастью, мне не придется ее читать. Я вежливо прощаюсь и отхожу в сторону подумать.

Если этот бездельник виделся с моим Эриком и даже не был им решительно послан в совершенно некуртуазном направлении, чего же медлю я? Самые необходимые дела я закончил, остальное - подождет, Комарра - не край света, целого месяца Эрику должно было хватить, чтобы его гнев утих, и у меня больше нет повода подыскивать оправдания своей нерешительности. Стыд за промедление и жажда деятельности подстегивают меня одновременно. Если я поспешу, то успею улететь завтра же.

Восхитительная авантюрная легкость отныне становится моей спутницей. Я оставил прошлое за спиной и будто обрел вторую, тревожную и сладкую, юность. Все документы в порядке, я могу быть спокоен за семью, обезопасив сыновей и надолго отняв возможность у миледи Эйри развязать клановую войну. Сухой голос Дерреса всплывает в моей памяти: поступок Кинти был непростительно эмоциональным и рискованным, он повлек за собой шлейф тяжких последствий для всей семьи, и во избежание повторения подобного запись с ее признанием и контрольным отпечатком голоса отныне хранится у него в сейфе. Мне не пришлось даже угрожать: условия раздела имущества оказались слишком хорошим способом добиться нужного результата.

Хоть бы и с Эриком все образовалось с такой же легкостью! Я пытаюсь не изводить себя понапрасну, но опасения бегут по привычному кругу. Увижу ли я его? Смогу ли подобрать нужные слова? Потребуются ли эти слова вообще?  
Иногда я так скучаю по горячему угловатому телу рядом, что, будто мальчишка, не могу отказать себе в том, чтобы растравить себя воспоминаниями самого откровенного порядка. Неужели эта недоступная сладость так и останется лишь прошлым?

Прощаться не приходится. И четыре дня полета, начавшись ранним пасмурным утром, текут неспешно. Невозмутимое время, проведенное в слишком яркой атмосфере, предназначенной для того, чтобы отвлечь мысли пассажира от ожидания и вовлечь его в череду изысканных и порою навязчивых развлечений, сокрушающая атака удовольствий - но внутри меня словно отстукивает метроном. Я не могу себе позволить изводиться ожиданием, но выбираюсь в яркий, приторно-веселящийся мирок лайнера с тем же чувством, с каким пациент подносит к губам флакончик со сладкой микстурой. Все вокруг ново и занимательно, но так же нереально, как нереальны головидео, по вечерам сияющие в развлекательных центрах. Настоящее не здесь, среди туристов и огней, оно там, на станции Комарры... ждет меня. Неужели я действительно тебя увижу, Эрик?

Инфобанки, к счастью, предоставляют мне необходимый минимум данных. Инциденты такого масштаба, о котором сболтнул мне Рау, нечасты, подробности оригинальны и шокирующи, ошибки быть не может, и место моих поисков сужается до единственной станции еще до того, как я прохожу последний П-В туннель.

Найти человека на станции легче легкого, - говорил Рау, и был прав; я получаю запись с адресом и именем через полчаса после того, как прохожу въездной контроль и впервые ступаю на гладкие плиты Комаррской рукотворной земли. Нет времени осмотреться и привыкнуть, но и стены не давят, а суета вокруг проступает резкими мазками знакомых ассоциаций: банкомат, линия шарокара, киоск с напитками и яркими пакетиками лакомств, торопящиеся по своим делам люди. Я покупаю карту и, сверяясь с нею, выбираю нужный маршрут. Цель так близка, что, кажется, не вытерпеть более и секунды.

Если бы слова Рау не подстегнули меня, придя в совершенно точный момент времени, стал бы я чувствовать себя ведомым судьбой? Поворот, коридор, серая дверь с нужным номером. Я нажимаю на зеленую кнопку вызова и замираю.

Нет ответа.

Сколько бы я ни звонил - увы, ответом лишь молчание. Где ты, Эрик Форберг? Улетел? Ушел на работу? Решил побродить по новому миру, забыв обо мне?

Судьба стреляет нами, как стрелами - но сейчас я в буквальном смысле уткнулся в непробиваемое железо.


	38. Эрик

Вернувшись после напряженной ночной смены, я по всем правилам должен отрубиться, едва выбравшись из душа, но, надувая постель, я машинальным жестом включаю экран комм-пульта. И в воздухе немедленно принимается мигать полупрозрачный конверт - оповещение о том, что мне пришло письмо.

Сон как рукой снимает. Не может быть! Или... может?

Адресат: Небесная Империя Цетаганда, Ро Кита, город... адвокатская контора Дерреса. Загрузить письмо.

Мое послание к адвокату было настолько утонченно вежливо, насколько может составить подобное простой станционный грузчик, и включало в себя обороты "позволю себе дерзость обратиться к вам с просьбой" и "умоляю сообщить мне, если сообщение не дойдет до его адресата". Надеюсь, мэтр не воспринял эти формулировки как иронию и действительно понял спешность и неотложность моей просьбы?

О, да. И ответил он незамедлительно.

"Уважаемый господин Форберг!  
Сожалею, что не могу исполнить вашей просьбы о скорейшей передаче письма по независящим от меня обстоятельствам: его адресат вчера покинул границы Империи, не оставив мне распоряжений о сроках своего возвращения. Обещаю вам непременно передать ваше сообщение, как только для этого представится возможность.  
Всегда к вашим услугам, Нил Деррес."

Письмо оказывает на меня эффект, какой мог бы произвести пропущенный прямой в челюсть.

Я мысленно представлял себе самые разные исходы своего поступка. И неправдоподобный: письмо от Иллуми, теплое, радостное, обнадеживающее. И заслуженный: холодное сообщение от Старшего Эйри с вежливой просьбой забыть о происходившем и впредь считать наш милый роман оконченным по объективным обстоятельствам. И самый вероятный: вообще никакого ответа, хотя мое письмо он точно получил, и положенное по правилам вежливости одно-двухнедельное ожидание, прежде чем со вздохом окончательно приравнять бойкот к отказу. Но подобной подлянки от фортуны я не ждал.

Меня окатывает неловкой злостью. Сколько мне теперь ждать, прежде чем Старшему Эйри надоест путешествовать и он вернется к своим делам, семье и адвокату? Месяц, полгода, год? Сколько оставаться в смешном подвешенном состоянии, цепляться за проживание подле границы, черт бы ее побрал, Цетагандийской империи, строить свою жизнь как временную передышку между бывшей короткой радостью и будущей неизвестностью?

Куда вообще понесло Иллуми Эйри, когда он мне так нужен?

"Может, ко мне?", кольнуло в груди неправдоподобной надеждой и исчезло прежде, чем я успел высмеять собственную наивность. Но ни ирония, ни логика не могут мне дать ответа на один-единственный важный вопрос.

Дело не в том, что я не умею ждать. Умею; нетерпеливые в разведке не выживали, подняв голову из засады раньше времени. И не в том дело, что я не умею мириться с поражениями: и этому уже научен. Но не уметь отличить поражения от победы - в этом есть что-то извращенное.

И когда я, наконец, засыпаю, снится мне какая-то чушь.

Семейство Эйри почему-то живет в барраярском замке. Я прекрасно вижу холодную большую залу с камином и спиральную лестницу в башню, и полукруглую арку входа, за которой неожиданно объявляется Хисока. Даже во сне я прекрасно помню, что тот умер, но это не мешает полковнику заявить о торжестве цетагандийской медицины и о том, что он снова жив. Бывший покойник идет ко мне, а Иллуми в гневе выскакивает за дверь, но за ней оказывается не замковая лужайка, а верхняя площадка башенной лестницы, и он шагает прямо в колодец центрального проема...

Сны не бывают вещими, объясняю я себе, глядя в потолок и успокаивая колотящееся в тревоге сердце.

Окончательно проснувшись, ополоснувшись ледяной водой и согревшись чаем, я решаю, что так не пойдет. Сперва ночные кошмары, затем рыдания, потом обмороки и нюхательная соль? И все потому, что мне не отвечает человек, которого я сам же покинул? Стыдно. Поэтому я строго приказываю себе собрать оставшиеся мозги в кучку и припомнить, что лучшим лекарством от страданий и депрессий является работа. У нашего дока зашвартовался большой каботажник, и парни из бригады будут совсем не против, если я возьму на себя двойную смену.

Да и отгул не помешает. На всякий случай.

Лекарство оказывается действенным - усталость вышибает из головы не только переживания личного характера, но и резонные опасения по поводу злопамятности некоторых барраярских СБшников. Поэтому, когда в обеденный перерыв передо мной воздвигается монументальная фигура в зеленом мундире, я не сразу вспоминаю, что нужно встревожиться. Впрочем, вручив мне конверт и заставив расписаться в получении, солдат вполне миролюбиво уходит.

В конверте тоже обнаруживается не бомба и не угрозы, а оформленное на бланке со всеми печатями приглашение посетить послезавтра приемную посольства на Комарре по личному приглашению Его Превосходительства посла. Очень неожиданное предложение. И не избыточно щедрое, чтобы заподозрить неладное: мне не предлагают заранее оплаченного билета на поверхность и не расписывают, что за роскошный прием меня ожидает.

А значит, любопытство заставляет меня это приглашение принять.

***

В приемной на меня сумрачно взирает со стены императорский портрет. То ли покрытый краской холст действительно излучает укоризну и некоторую брезгливость, то ли мне пора лечить манию преследования.

Девушка из обслуги посольства приносит мне крепкого кофе в крошечной чашечке тонкого фарфора, и под суровым взглядом с портрета напиток, кажется, горчит особенно сильно. Что же нужно от меня принцу Ксаву, если, конечно, приглашение действительно исходит от него?

Принц появляется вскоре, входит широкими шагами человека, привыкшего к спешке и умеющего даже малую толику времени употребить на пользу делу. Он машет рукой, когда я привстаю, и садится напротив. Охраны принца - посольской или личных оруженосцев - в комнате нет, хотя я не сомневаюсь, что они ожидают за дверью в полной готовности.

\- Я должен поблагодарить вас, Форберг, - начинает он без обиняков. - Когда ваше предположение подтвердилось, и мы получили доказательства, что нападавший не был цетагандийским лордом, расследование оперативно двинулось в новом направлении.

\- Генный анализ? - спрашиваю я быстро, хотя и понимаю, что невежливо перебивать особу императорской крови, высокой должности и вдвое меня старше.

Ксав кивает. - Да. На Барраяре подобные технологии не приняты, и, может, это к лучшему, - не знаю, что за воспоминание или мысль заставили принца сделать при этих словах короткую паузу, - но это не значит, что нам они неизвестны. Гем-лорд хорошо заметен в прицеле, - повторяет он старую шутку военных времен, - но и не только. Ваша уверенность дала нам повод распознать фальшивку, а, значит, задуматься, зачем она была нужна.

Кажется, у меня появился шанс узнать, во что же я попал: со мною собираются поделиться кусочком информации, которого так не хватало в представшей моим глазам головоломке.

\- Я могу спросить? - уточняю я осторожно.

\- Можете, Форберг, - соглашается принц Ксав. - Считайте это частью благодарности за вашу помощь. Разумеется, если речь пойдет о вещах, которые вам знать не позволено, ответа вы не получите, но спросить, - он усмехается в усы, - почему бы нет?

\- Чего требовал тот человек? - задаю я первый вопрос, наиболее очевидный и явно меньше всего подпадающий под определение секретности. - Я знаю только то, что попало в новости, но там было не слишком много.

\- Формально, - принц разводит руками, - он требовал от консула Форпински возмещения урону своей семейной чести, поскольку кто-то из его родни потерял свой скальп на Барраяре. Материя тонкая и двусмысленная, и вряд ли подлежащая восстановлению, даже если бы мы нашли этот скальп в чьих-то сундуках и вернули. К несчастью, жертвой нападавшего стала леди Форпински, но, - он поднимает палец, - волосы леди вскоре отрастут, а иного урона ее честь не понесла.

Остричь жену барраярского дипломата в отместку за скальпы, которые ее муж снимал с цетов во время войны? Любопытная месть: показательная, демонстративная, позорящая, но в то же время не настолько страшная, чтобы гнаться через полгалактики за совершившим это ради вендетты. Картинная месть осторожного человека, продумавшего свои ходы заранее. Но, по-моему, она плохо сочетается с финалом этой истории и с самоубийством незадачливого террориста. Конечно, если счесть, что для гем-лорда позорно быть арестованным за банальное злостное хулиганство... точнее, кто-то счел, что для "фальшивого" гем-лорда такой мотив покажется убедителен?

\- Но поскольку этот человек не был гемом... - намекаю я, что не худо бы продолжить объяснения.

\- … Постольку мы решили, что попытка весьма неуклюже обострить наши отношения с Цетагандой была всего лишь "дымовой завесой". Правдоподобной завесой, ведь взаимное противостояние наших империй у всех на слуху. Тогда мы задумались над истинными мотивами происшедшего, над обстоятельствами гибели террориста и над тем, что он успел сделать до этой гибели, кроме как захватить в заложницы женщин и поднять дипломатический скандал.

\- Да, там была еще одна женщина, - припоминаю я. - Секретарша или служанка. И после всего она вдруг спешно улетает... Да?

\- Вы мыслите в нужном направлении, юноша, - Ксав одобрительно разводит руками. - Его сообщница и, вероятно, убийца. Коммерческая комм-сеть консульства оказалась ими взломана, но мы приняли меры. К сожалению, мы не успели предотвратить побег этой особы с Комарры, однако проследили ее маршрут, и у ближайшего пересадочного узла П-В туннелей ее будет ждать крупный и весьма неприятный сюрприз. - Он усмехается и уточняет: - Ну, как, у вас остались еще вопросы?

Если террорист искупался в "Пламенеющей розе", мысленно добавляю я, то с обеими женщинами - с заложницей и с сообщницей - у него должны были возникнуть весьма специфические проблемы. И если так, можно понять террористку, пустившую в расход не вовремя обезумевшего от похоти коллегу? Но эти тонкие моменты я уточнять не намерен. Фор не станет обсуждать непосредственную угрозу чести леди и то, как далеко зашел ее похититель, даже если что-то конкретное на эту тему знает.

\- Нет, милорд, - качаю я головой. - Разве что один: вы позвали меня сюда исключительно затем, чтобы рассеять мое незнание?

\- Вы верно догадываетесь, что не только, и такая догадливость меня радует. - Ксав, кажется, не удивлен подобным развитием событий. Значит, я показал ему, что я сообразительный мальчик, и в мозгу у меня имеется нечто большее, чем одна извилина, и та от фуражки? - Я внимательно прочитал ваше досье, Форберг.

Я напрягаюсь.

\- Вам можно посочувствовать, - продолжает Ксав, не сводя с меня темных, цепких глаз. - Долгая и славная офицерская карьера, в течение которой вы отнюдь не зарекомендовали себя трусом, и в самом конце войны она вдруг похерена одним глупым поступком. Вы можете его объяснить?

Я чувствую, что у меня горят щеки. Полковник Эйри и все, с ним связанное, никогда не перестанут быть для меня предметом острого стыда. Но по крайней мере, теперь этот стыд не перемешан с туманом алкогольного забвения и тьмой невежества.

\- Да, милорд, - соглашаюсь я. - Если позволите. - Ксав кивает, и я добавляю: - Я лишь недавно узнал, что стал жертвой обмана. Это не снимает с меня вины, но, по крайней мере, делает обстоятельства случившегося логичными. Комендант Эйри хитростью заставил меня подписать бумагу о вступлении в брак, чтобы не нести ответственность перед межпланетной комиссией за неподобающее обращение с военнопленными.

И что я буду делать, если он сейчас спросит, в чем состояло неподобающее отношение? Сгорю на месте?

Не спрашивает, слава богу. Вместо этого принц уточняет, сощурив глаза:  
\- И у вас есть доказательства вашим словам?

\- Никаких, милорд, кроме уверенности в том, что человек, выяснивший это для меня, не имел оснований лгать, - отвечаю четко.

\- И вы понимаете, что это не основание пересмотреть решение по вашему делу? - уточняет Ксав и дождавшись моего кивка, продолжает. - Вы совершили номинальную измену своему сюзерену, Форберг, и это не тот случай, когда дух закона может превалировать над его буквой. Полагаю, детальное разбирательство дела по случившемуся в цетагандийском лагере не пойдет вам на пользу.

Я сглатываю. Он знает. Но та же тактичность, что не позволяет Ксаву говорить о неприглядных деталях происшествия с похищенной леди, на сей раз спасает остатки моей гордости.

\- Оправдание в вашем положении немыслимо, - пауза, - но возможность помилования не закрыта ни перед кем. Вы рассчитывали его получить, когда обратились в посольство с вашей информацией?

Сердце стучит сильнее. Рассчитывал? Хотел оправдаться, хотел доказать? Что будет, если я скажу "да" - помилование вдруг осияет меня монаршей милостью? Его Высочество Ксав Форбарра, императорский Голос, может быть наделен подобными полномочиями...  
Я сглатываю, прежде чем заговорить; откровенность не дается мне легко.  
\- Нет. Я не думал о таких последствиях, сэр.  
Да я вообще не о чем не думал, если честно. Просто сложившаяся картинка показалось мне... неправильной. Сперва я сделал то, что сделал, а потом принялся расхлебывать последствия.

Ксав кладет ладони на стол. - Я рад, что вы так ответили, Форберг. Если вещи, которые возможно получить только непрошеными, и это одна из них. Мне импонируют сообразительность и настойчивость, которые вы проявили в нынешнем деле, и я готов дать вам еще один шанс послужить своей стране. И заслужить ее прощение.

Если бы у меня на загривке была шерсть, она бы сейчас встала дыбом. Чувство опасности? Невесть откуда взявшаяся оскорбленная гордость?

\- Я не прошу о помиловании, Ваше Высочество, - отвечаю я с трудом. - И не прошу платы за помощь.

\- Бросьте злиться, Форберг, - неожиданно, но старый принц усмехается. - В продажности я вас не заподозрил, поверьте. Хотите начистоту? Извольте.  
Он ставит локти на стол, сплетает пальцы "шалашиком" и опирается на них подбородком. Поза, располагающая к непринужденному разговору?  
\- К старости лет я научился неплохо разбираться в людях, и, хм, если честно, не вижу в вас обычного предателя-коллаборациониста. Вы - жертва собственной неаккуратности и суровости закона, и наверняка мечтаете эту ситуацию исправить. А я хочу отблагодарить вас за помощь в меру моих возможностей, которые велики, но не безграничны. Да, Барраяр нуждается в вас гораздо меньше, чем вы в Барраяре, - но если я брошу на чашу весов свое слово, вы сможете вернуться на службу. Будете слушать дальше?

\- Да. - Я киваю, с удивлением отметив, что голова сделалась неожиданно тяжелой. - Конечно.

\- Разумеется, даже я не могу вернуть вам подданство, а вместе с ним и офицерское звание, - объясняет очевидное принц Ксав. - Все, с чего вы сможете начать - это должность внешнего агента Службы безопасности, исполняющего ряд разовых поручений по усмотрению своего начальства. Вы продемонстрировали смекалку, наблюдательность и решимость - для рекомендации этого хватит. Я рассчитываю, что храбрости и умения обращаться с оружием вы за время своих злоключений тоже не утратили.

\- Вряд ли из меня получится удачный агент внедрения, несмотря на мое прошлое в разведке? - полуспрашиваю. Последняя фраза доходит до моего мозга не сразу, но когда это случается, я захлопываю рот.

\- Вряд ли, - соглашается Ксав. - У вас слишком заметный акцент, Форберг.

Предложение щедро и совершенно откровенно. Если принц соизволил особо отметить мою сообразительность, он наверняка ждет, что я сделаю логичные выводы и договорю несказанное. Внешний агент, не слишком ценный для своего нанимателя, необходимость ходить под начальством у кого-то вроде Форсуассона, плюс умение обращаться с оружием... Боевик для силовых операций, которому нужны мозги и определенная доля везения, чтобы выпутываться из сомнительных ситуаций живым. Что же, у меня не было шансов рассчитывать на нечто большее. А рисковать жизнью - привычное занятие и единственное, что я умею.

Принц добавляет, видя, что я молчу:  
\- Подробностей я вам сообщить не в силах, СБ не в моей компетенции. Но, предполагаю, с момента, как вы примете присягу, ваша жизнь окажется гораздо менее спокойной, чем сейчас, вплоть до того самого дня, пока император не подпишет указ о вашем помиловании. Надеюсь, вас это не пугает?

То есть пока копилка моей благонадежности не наполнится доверху, и я не оплачу право вернуться на Барраяр.  
Где царствует император, которому я присягал.  
Где живет вся моя семья, которая наверняка сочла меня погибшим.  
Где мои принципы окажутся нормальными, выговор никому не будет казаться смешным, а поведение - дурацким...  
И где мне, выражаясь пафосно, предстоит навсегда существовать с половинкой сердца, потому что Иллуми путь туда будет заказан.

Меня окатывает ознобом.

Так соблазнительно согласиться и принять протянутую щедрую руку, присягнуть, подчинить свою жизнь исполнению чужих приказов - это просто, это всегда составляло мою жизнь, а замашками Старшего Эйри, вечно осуждавшего мою "типично барраярскую любовь к несвободе", я заразиться не успел. Наверняка достойнее встать под ружье на службе Барраяру, чем наемником на жаловании в каком-то постороннем флоте?

Если бы только сейчас я не был вынужден вслепую принимать решение за двоих! Если бы только он ответил на это чертово письмо!

Ксав превратно понимает мое молчание.  
\- Вы чересчур потрясены предложенным, Форберг, или до сих пор видите в нем какой-то подвох?

\- Что... а, нет. - Пауза, я растерянно дергаю обшлаг куртки, чтобы хоть чем-то занять пальцы. - То есть да, сэр, но вы не могли о нем знать...

А я не могу знать, куда девался Иллуми, летит ли он ко мне или потерялся где-то в бесконечных путешествиях, давно выбросив меня из головы. Возможно, я потерял его еще месяц назад, и теперь зачем-то выбираю между честью и фикцией. А позволительно ли порядочному человеку в такой момент выбирать?

\- Потрудитесь объясниться, Форберг. - На изрезанное морщинами лицо наползает тень. Кажется, я разочаровал принца.

\- Виноват, сэр. - Секундное смятение проходит, и я спокойно гляжу собеседнику в глаза. - Ваше предложение было неожиданным, и мне позволено будет попросить минуту, чтобы ответить на него так, как должно?

Он кивает. Но минуты слишком мало, чтобы выбрать. Только чтобы сформулировать то, что и так вертится на языке.

\- Я действительно не торгую своей лояльностью, Ваше Высочество. Если когда-либо я смогу оказаться полезным Барраяру, я сделаю это снова, - "если случится чудо и мне не подвернется очередной орешек покрепче бдительного Форсуассона". - Для этого мне не нужно новой присяги. Но сейчас я обязан верностью не только государству, но и человеку. И пока этот человек не освободил меня от данного мною слова и не отпустил - я не вправе ни предлагать своей стране половину верности, ни рассчитывать на ее доверие, солгав в другом.

\- Вы уже кому-то присягали? - Принц Ксав глядит на меня, холодно сощурясь. - Цетагандийцам?

А ведь это именно так и прозвучало. О, черт.  
\- Я никем не завербован и ни с кем не связан присягой, кроме той, что принес вместе с первым офицерским чином, - ставлю я все точки над "i". - Головой клянусь. Это просто личное обязательство. - Пауза, и я неохотно поясняю. - Дождаться.

Ксав усмехается, и веселья в этой усмешке нет. - Романтика! На этот крючок многие ловятся. Здесь замешана женщина? Или даже мужчина? То, что написано в вашем досье, - правда, Форберг?

Вопросы жалят, как пчелы, но меня вдруг охватывает спокойствие. Даже уши больше не горят. А ведь Ксав жил на Бете, припоминаю я, даже женат на бетанке с их свободными сексуальными нравами; может, он не отшатнется с отвращением, услышав, что это был роман с мужчиной?  
Отвечаю спокойно. - Не знаю точно, что там написано, сэр, но да, это цетагандиец. Частное лицо и хороший человек, хотя вы вправе в это не верить.

Ксав встает и принимается ходить по комнате, не глядя на меня и что-то хмыкая в усы. Мне он машет рукой - "сидите", и я послушно замираю в кресле, настороженно следя за ним взглядом и ожидая, когда он вызовет охрану.

Наконец, он поворачивается ко мне. - Получается, мой подарок тебе бесполезен, парень? Ты не можешь привезти своего цета домой, это точно. Что же, поверь, это действительно было попыткой сказать тебе "спасибо", а не вербовкой в удачный момент. Вербовка, знаешь ли, мне не по чину, да и для тебя слишком много чести. А ты твердо уверен, что через год не пожалеешь об отказе?

В его словах нет презрения, а, наоборот, слышится сочувствие, и облегчение от этой малости накатывает волной, и даже по-отечески фамильярное "ты" от седовласого принца не коробит.  
\- Я ни в чем не уверен, - отвечаю я в приступе откровенности. - Разве что в том, что порядочный человек не дает одного слова, пока связан другим.

\- Резонно, - соглашается Ксав, останавливаясь возле моего стула и чуть склоняясь вперед. - И все же благодарность за мною. Вы хотите меня о чем-нибудь попросить?

Снова вежливое "вы", снова возвращение к этикету. А по всем правилам хорошего тона, отказавшись от одного подарка, неприлично зариться на другой, поэтому я обязан ответить с небрежной изысканностью что-то вроде "честь познакомиться с Вами, Ваше высочество, сама по себе подарок". Тем более что я и не солгу. Сокрушительный человек ненаследный принц Ксав, и уважение вызывает на уровне рефлекса.

И все же я собираюсь с наглостью и прошу:  
\- Если возможно, милорд... дать ясное распоряжение консульской СБ не предпринимать мер к моему задержанию. Боюсь, теперь им захочется разобрать меня по винтикам и посмотреть, не цетский ли я шпион и что у меня внутри. А я еще какое-то время не смогу покинуть станцию, и... мне крайне не хочется видеть в соотечественниках угрозу.

\- А вы можете доказать, что вы не цетский шпион, Форберг? - спрашивает Ксав с явной иронией. - Хорошо. Пусть так. Если вы сами не привлечете их внимания каким-нибудь экстраординарным поступком, можете считать себя в безопасности. Вы и ваш, - легкий смешок, - знакомый. Это случайно не майор Рау?

\- Ох, нет! - ожесточенно мотаю головой и вскакиваю, удостоенный прощального кивка. В голове у меня пусто, и, кажется, за эту пустоту мне еще придется расплатиться.

Что именно я сделал, доходит до меня, когда я уже покидаю посольство. Я стою, моргая, под пробивающимся сквозь стекло купола ярким комаррским солнцем, и на душе у меня черно.

Только что мне предложили шанс вернуться на Барраяр. Самый почетный шанс, какой доступен в моем положении. И уникальный, точно бриллиант посреди городской улицы. А я отказался, в слабой надежде на то, что Иллуми Эйри мне все-таки напишет, и его ответом будет однозначное "да". Проще говоря, я понадеялся, что Папаша Мороз существует и непременно доставит мне моего Иллуми в мешке, перевязанного подарочной ленточкой.

Но я уже слишком большой, чтобы верить в сказки. Так почему же?

"Барраяр нуждается в вас гораздо меньше, чем вы в Барраяре", было мне сказано честно. Ради блага моей страны - все еще и навсегда моей - я бы не пожалел многое, но... ради себя самого? Попытка вернуть свою честь, искупив одну измену ценой другого предательства, изначально порочна. Я до сих пор болезненно сильно мечтаю ступить на барраярскую землю, но, в отличие от желания эту землю защитить, уже не любой ценой.

Беда в том, что я не знаю достоинства монеты, которую ревниво сжимаю в кулаке, не желая отдавать за право входа в сказочную страну. Полновесная золотая марка или ломаный грош? Надежда на встречу или гарантированное одиночество? Не знаю. Поэтому хочется завыть и побиться головой обо что-нибудь твердое. Или хотя бы напиться, чтобы чертям тошно стало.

Что я и исполняю, методично обшаривая бары при космопорте и не слишком спеша на обратный рейс. Иллуми рядом нет - и вряд ли будет, - и скривиться, видя, что за дрянь я в себя вливаю, некому. А потом я добавляю несколько полновесных глотков уже на борту катера. Стюард смотрит на меня без приязни, но бутылку приносит: мои вредные привычки - мое дело, а комфорт искусственной гравитации избавляет нетрезвых пассажиров от риска извергнуть выпитое сразу после старта.

Мне уже плохо, а завтра, подозреваю, будет еще хуже. Но разве не этого я добиваюсь? Наказать себя за собственную глупость? За нерешительность, за неумение поймать удачу за хвост, за отказ, о котором пожалею не то, чтобы год, но неделю спустя.

За полночь, уже у себя в комнатке, я понимаю, что количество принятого на грудь перешло грань от обильного к самоубийственному, и говорю себе "стоп". Но до ночного кошмара, в котором я до самого утра тупо борюсь с гигантским удавом в самых разных интерьерах, я допиться успел.  
Наконец, посреди очередной серии борьбы с рептилией до меня доходит, что набатный колокол на дворцовой башне - визг летящего снаряда - разгневанный рев твари - это на самом деле дверной зуммер. Приходится разлепить глаза. На часах уже десять.

Кого там черти принесли?

"Сейчас", бормочу я заплетающимся языком почти что сам себе и, оставив попытки отыскать второй шлепанец, иду к двери босиком и в одних трусах. Нравственности местных благонравных девиц, если таковые явились под мою дверь с визитом, будет нанесен серьезный урон.

\- Ну? - неприветливо буркаю я, когда дверь отъезжает в сторону, и шарахаюсь почти в суеверном ужасе, когда моим глазам предстает то, что предстает.

Допился. Почти до зеленых чертей, хотя, конечно, представшее моим глазам зрелище гораздо приятнее нечистой силы экологических тонов.

У меня на пороге стоит мой обожаемый гем-лорд - без грима, с одной наклейкой на скуле, весь какой-то замученный и встрепанный, даже обычно идеально причесанные волосы закручены в неаккуратный пучок, словно у немолодой мегеры... Растерянный, больной, и, кажется, с похмелья. Не бывает, короче. Цетагандийцы не пьют, а Иллуми сейчас далеко отсюда.

\- Тебя что, жена выгнала? - срывается у меня с языка помимо участия мозга: галлюцинации, как правило, неразговорчивы.

\- Нет, - отвечает фантом во плоти, в глазах которого почему-то мелькает обида. - Мне можно войти?

Он смотрит на меня с опаской, и до меня медленно доходит, что то же самое чувство выражает сейчас моя опухшая со сна физиономия. Неловкость, висящая в воздухе, достигает такого градуса, что как кляпом затыкает нам рот, не давая ни одному заговорить первым.

Наконец, я выхожу из ступора. Можно ли войти?! Нужно, и немедля. Я тяну его за рукав, а сам борюсь с искушением ущипнуть себя, чтобы проснуться. И не умею сдержать самый дурацкий из рвущихся с языка вопросов: - Ты надолго?

\- Конечно, надолго, - отвечает Иллуми, шагая за порог и, наконец, начиная улыбаться. - Думаешь, я летел сюда ради возможности напиться и хорошенько подпортить свое реноме, не получив ничего взамен?

\- Прости, - меня хватает только на стыдливый смешок, - я не в форме. Я не каждый день такой.

Хорош же у меня вид: похмельный, разящий перегаром, всклокоченный, мятый. Но и у него не лучше. Иллуми аккуратист, а алкоголь он ненавидит особо - что же могло случиться, чтобы блестящий гем-лорд напился не хуже простого станционного грузчика?

Но дверь уже закрывается за его спиной - и сбежать из запертой комнаты, пусть захламленной, тесной и душной, ему будет не в пример труднее, это понимает даже моя бедная больная голова. Я прижимаю Иллуми лопатками к двери и целую - целомудренно быстро, куда-то между ухом и щекой, всей кожей ожидая, что он отпрянет в отвращении или отшвырнет меня.  
Неидеальная встреча, оба охвачены смятением, но все-таки он здесь. Это главное. Можно обнять, прижаться и дышать куда-то в ухо, раз уж нельзя поцеловать по-настоящему, и почти машинальным жестом запустить пальцы в волосы, выдергивая криво заколотую шпильку...

\- Я тебя люблю, - он стискивает мои плечи в ответ, дыхание мягко щекочет мне висок, а слова неожиданно обжигают. - Прости за пафос. Ты меня тоже?

Вот тут осознание, что чудо, наконец, случилось, догоняет меня и бьет под колени. Я бы упал, если бы не держался сейчас за Иллуми. Я ведь успел его мысленно потерять, оплакать в пьяном запое, рассердиться, снова простить, попрощаться - но реальность перечеркивает все предположения. Я был прав в своем слепом выборе или просто удачлив, я угадал, и все будет как надо...

Я не трачу время на ответные слова, просто впиваюсь в его губы. И мир, окончательно свихнувшийся за последний месяц, стремительно обретает правильность. И только на самом дне еще тлеет угасающий страх - а вдруг это не вернется? То, что сводило с ума и меняло правила, то из-за чего хотелось жить и приходилось возрождаться другим человеком. А нет же - вот он тут, горячий, как раскаленное железо.  
И тошнотворное ощущение тоски утекает, оставляя тянущую мягкую опустошенность, неожиданно приятную.  
Все. Все кончилось, слава богу. Все только начинается, с чистого листа.

Лицо - обнаженное, не скрытое слоем грима - близко-близко, и глаза шальные, и от волос пахнет чем-то незнакомым, запах озона и металла, дороги и космической пустоты, и застежки на куртке трещат, как скорлупа механического яйца, когда я запускаю пальцы под одежду...

Сильнее страсти, откровенней принадлежности, и выходит скорее больно, чем сладко, когда меня предсказуемо швыряют спиной на кровать и подминают под себя, продолжая целовать; это больше похоже на попытку снова забрать под контроль, привыкнуть... поверить.

В таких случаях шутят - "тебя что, из одиночного заключения выпустили?". Ага, именно выпустили. Подписали помилование, открыли дверь - все, крошечная комнатенка враз оборачивается свободой и невиданной роскошью в виде непростительно узкой для двоих постели между чересчур тонких стен. И хотя ожидать моментального бурного секса от двоих ошеломленных, невыспавшихся и страдающих жестоким похмельем мужчин не приходится, но нам теперь некуда спешить?

Наконец, мы приходим в себя настолько, чтобы прекратить просто обниматься и начать связно говорить и мыслить. Я нехотя отстраняюсь на расстояние вытянутой руки. Сквозь частый стук сердца, сквозь эгоистическую радость успевает шевельнуться совестливое воспоминание, и я не могу не спросить:

\- Ты меня простил? За побег, за то, что я не писал, спрятался тут, и...

\- Прощать нечего, и ты правильно сделал, что спрятался, - отвечает Иллуми, потягиваясь. Глаза у него сияют. - Кинти - убийца... Э, подожди! - перехватывает он меня, когда я вскидываюсь. - Сейчас все безопасно. Это долгий рассказ, Эрик, кофе у тебя не найдется?

Я натягиваю ему на плечи одеяло, включаю кондиционер и, несмотря на жалобное "куда же ты?", делаю пять шагов до кухонного столика. Ну почему мне не пришло в голову подготовиться и запастись какими-нибудь лакомствами? Теперь придется поить моего эстета гранулированной дрянью с дежурными галетами.

\- Не разлей, - предупреждает Иллуми и садится на кровати, скрестив ноги. Синтетическую дешевку в пластиковой кружке он принимает безропотно. - Если вкратце: я с трудом договорился с Кинти о разводе на ее условиях, и с Пеллом - о том, что он возьмет Лероя под свою руку, став его покровителем. И тут Лерою стало дурно, причем настолько, что...  
Машет рукой.  
\- До сих пор вздрагиваю, как вспомню. Счастье, что у Нару хорошая память, и он упомянул о похожем давнем случае. Мы повезли Лери в Суд, и там его исцелили - не сразу, впрочем.

\- Не везет парню, - замечаю с сожалением и почти сочувствием. - Но я так понимаю, если ты здесь, ему уже лучше?

\- Ты не понял, - качает головой. - Лерой чуть не умер из-за того, что слукавил перед судом. И чтобы выкупить его жизнь, Кинти пришлось признаться. Она знала истинного виновника с самого начала и убила его собственной рукой. Сразу после суда.

А мне повезло, что я не успел еще дотянуться до горячего чайника. Точно уронил бы. Как челюсть. - Что, правда?! - И в ошеломлении добавляю: - И что с ней теперь?

\- Получила негласное поражение в правах, - хмыкает Иллуми, отпивает и морщится; трудно сказать, что тому причиной - вкус напитка или воспоминания. - Скандал никому не нужен. Правосудие совершило странный выверт: вроде бы никто и не виноват. А развод я получил почти моментально. Странно, но мы, - я о семье, - после всей этой истории стали относиться друг к другу гораздо лучше, чем сразу после суда. Может быть, оттого, что у нас больше не осталось взаимных долгов. Старшинство досталось Лерою - но, предупреждая вопрос, семейной власти у него ни надо мной, ни над тобой нет. А мне стало только легче.

\- Тебе не жалко? - тихо переспрашиваю.

\- Немного, - задумчиво отвечает он. - Как жалеют о прожитых годах. Но - самому не верится - это все-таки действительно прошлое. А в настоящем - я твой, полностью и без остатка. Ну а ты как тут? Расскажи.

Вот так. У него был смысл жизни, и ради меня он от него отказался. Слава богу, что долг и любовь не тянут Иллуми больше в разные стороны, но хватит ли меня, чтобы восполнить эту пустоту?

\- Скучал, - коротко сообщаю очевидное. - А еще научился пользоваться здешней комм-сетью, сортировать мусор, плавать в невесомости, водить автопогрузчик и мысленно переводить бетанские доллары в барраярские марки. - Вздохнув, потому что солгать нельзя, а сказать правду тяжко, договариваю: - И чуть было не улетел на Барраяр. Прости.

Улыбка исчезает с лица Иллуми, сменившись выражением искреннего ужаса.  
\- Мы квиты, - наконец, удается выдавить ему. - Ты меня напугал ничуть не хуже, чем я тебя известиями о Кинти. Тебе что, э-э... изменили статус?

\- Мне предложили заработать на помилование, но я отказался, - объясняю торопливо. - Как дурак. Дуракам везет, да? Ты все-таки прилетел.

Я внимательно всматриваюсь в знакомое и такое непривычное без грима лицо и прибавляю: - Кстати, а давно ты прилетел? И, э-э, почему у тебя такой вид, будто ты тоже страдаешь скачковой болезнью и вдобавок опустошил бар на корабле?

\- Ничего подобного, - картинно оскорбляется мой гем. - Я просто решил расслабиться и залить неудачу, не моя вина, что здесь не найти ничего приличного. Я здесь еще со вчерашнего дня. Это все негодник Рау, - охотно рассказывает Иллуми, переводя разговор с нелюбимого им Барраяра на что угодно иное, - он со своим рассказом оказался последней соломинкой; я и так бы улетел, но после излияний майора земля жгла мне ступни. Ты его вправду приглашал в гости? Я, честно говоря, приревновал.

\- Я же обещал с ним повидаться, - с неловкостью пожимаю плечами. - Если бы не он, мне тогда было не улететь с Ро Кита, ты же знаешь.

Иллуми поднимает бровь. - Вот как? Теперь знаю. Значит, этот франт помог моему Младшему сбежать и молчал? Мерзавец!

А Иллуми, пожалуй, не шутил, говоря про ревность. Неприятная ситуация, придется признаваться. Вздохнув для уверенности, объясняю: - Он еще и переночевал у меня. - Учитывая габариты моей квартиры, объяснение исчерпывающее. И, помедлив, я все-таки честно добавляю: - Прости. Если для тебя это повод уйти, лучше я признаюсь сразу, да?

Иллуми медленно и громко выдыхает, потом для надежности притискивает меня к себе.  
\- Черт с ним, - негромко решает он. - Я, гм... тоже не был верен. Дело прошлое, Эрик, не ешь себя попусту.

"Ах, и ты тоже?" Парадоксально, но признание во взаимной неверности утешает. И, более того, провоцирует. Я немедленно нахожу губы Иллуми своими, на них сладость и горечь одновременно, и вряд ли дело только в кофе.

Желание накатывает, незамедлительное и острое, и мне не терпится. Раздевать никого уже не нужно - сброшенные вещи Иллуми дорожкой выстелили короткий путь от двери до постели. Мне легко оглаживать все, до чего достают ладони, и откровенно тереться всем телом, словно наглая, вылезшая из воды выдра. Вжимаю его в кровать - ему не вырваться, не улететь больше, никуда не деться.

Ничего не изменилось. Ничего не сгорело в тоскливом ожидании, чудесным образом остались и жар, и нежность, и неприкрытый голод. Восхитительно горячий, правильно покорный, Иллуми принимает меня в себя, и отзывается, и постанывает, откинув голову, в такт толчкам, и вожделение плещется у меня в животе жгучим кипятком.

Это как возвращать свои права на то, что чуть было не отняли. Восстанавливать порядок в мире. Реабилитироваться за пережитый страх. Получить своё в восхитительной роли бесцеремонного мужлана, грубого собственника и просто изголодавшегося мужчины. Пока мой желанный, вцепившись, подвывая, насаживаясь в совершенном беспамятстве, заново утверждает, что такое есть "мы" и почему это навсегда.

И когда перехлестывает через край и с воплем вырывается наружу, мы просто лежим, обнявшись, успев только подтвердить "люблю" заплетающимся языком. И слова, постельные и неприменимые к обыденности, оседают в память, как сахар на донце чашки.

Когда, опомнившись, мы решаем хоть ненадолго покинуть постель, то выясняется, что наша бурная встреча лишила наряд Иллуми половины застежек и пуговиц, и мне приходится предложить ему в качестве временного компромисса свою футболку. Он мнется, приличен ли этот наряд - "такое чувство, будто я голый!" - но все же соглашается на экзотику аскетизма. А я даже рад. Тонкий трикотаж подчеркивает атлетичную фигуру; пусть окружающие завидуют. Помню, как некогда Иллуми вздумал хвастаться мною, теперь - моя очередь.

\- Здесь нравы проще, чем у тебя дома, - объясняю. - Гораздо более разношерстая публика, и чужих едва ли не больше, чем местных, поэтому все стандарты нейтральнее. До меня никому особо дела нет, я даже за экзотику сойду, только если вытворю что-то совсем непотребное.

\- Недурно, - соглашается Иллуми - Значит, и я. Пожалуй, можно было и грим не снимать, но уж очень настойчивой была мысль о том, что к Цетаганде я теперь имею очень опосредованное отношение.

\- Надеюсь, ты не порвал со своей родиной? - спрашиваю я, вдруг встревожившись.

\- Не пугайся, - хмыкает он, сжимая мою ладонь. - Подданства я не лишен, статуса гем-лорда тоже, и даже со знакомыми и родными перед отъездом не расплевался. Мне там просто делать нечего, и все.

\- Ты уже решил, чем займешься здесь? - спрашиваю оторопело. Вот это предусмотрительность!

\- Как бы я мог? - отвечает он столь же удивленно. - Я же не знал, что здесь застану. Что тут с тобой - нужен я, или нет, или ты вообще уехал. Если бы я приехал зря, мне не нужно было бы искать занятий.

Хочется с обидой спросить "Как ты мог такое подумать?", но я понимаю. Я ведь тоже усомнился в том, что нужен Иллуми. Два мнительных идиота, вот мы кто. Влюбленных идиота, что немного оправдывает обоих.

Мы добираемся до центра станции, смотрим на магазинчики, гуляем по подвесным мостикам, пролетаем трубы лифтов, заходим в кафе - снова привыкаем к обыденности общества друг друга. И я на правах старожила знакомлю Иллуми с местными достопримечательностями, на которые он смотрит с веселым интересом. Ситуация словно выворачивается наизнанку - не так давно ли он вел меня по паркам и кафе старого города? Разница только в одном: он знакомил меня со своей родиной, здесь же лишь временная остановка на нашем общем пути, который ведет... куда?

\- Ты хочешь здесь остаться? - сидя за столиком в кафе, интересуется Иллуми осторожно, явно ведомый такой же мыслью. - Место любопытное, но, по-моему, нужна толика героизма, чтобы решиться себя доверить искусственному дому.

\- Здешние уроженцы уверены, что тут все как надо: чисто, упорядоченно и всегда хорошая погода, не то, что на планетах, - рассказываю. - Они удивляются, что кому-то приходит в голову жить внизу. А я удивляюсь их вкусам.

\- Занятно, - хмыкает. - Но жить здесь постоянно я бы все-таки не хотел. Всю оставшуюся жизнь видеть небо в голопроекторе? Чересчур экстремально... и не слишком уютно. Сама необходимость прирастать к другому и пока неизвестному миру здорово пугает, а тут еще и станция.

Нужна изрядная смелость, чтобы признаться в собственной робости. Я это понимаю: сам себя уговаривал, что бояться нечего, планеты и станции полны народу, и нет никакой пустоты, - но тяжело привыкнуть к тому, что твой дом перестал быть тебе убежищем, вокруг огромное, аморфное нечто, и опору можно найти только друг в друге. В третий раз переезжать с одного мира на другой ничуть не легче, чем в первый.  
\- Черт, а я-то думал, что я один тут такой малодушный тип, и ты в лучшем случае посмеешься над моими сомнениями.

\- Стал бы я смеяться, даже если бы и был лишен тревог, - с ноткой укора говорит Иллуми, обнимая меня за плечи. - Мне уже далеко не двадцать, чтоб с упоением бросаться в авантюры... но еще не девяносто, чтобы обходить их стороной.

\- Хотя, вообще-то, мне непривычно планировать свою жизнь на много лет вперед, - признаюсь. - В войну я вовсе не рисковал загадывать. И кто нас знает, что нам захочется через месяц, год?

\- Хвала богам, мы оба уже не подростки, - получаю я ответный смешок. - Я хочу интересной, но спокойной жизни.

\- Ты еще скажи, что хочешь быть богатым, здоровым и счастливым, - поддразниваю. - Кто же этого не хочет?

\- Я хочу заключить брачный контракт, - внезапно и серьезно произносит он. - Не сию секунду, не пугайся так. Но хотя бы надеяться я могу?

\- Я только чудом пирогом не подавился, - комментирую я тихо, ошеломленно и неловко. - Зачем тебе это?

Иллуми смотрит на меня пристально, словно я не понимаю очевидных вещей.  
\- Проще простого: я получу законные основания вцепиться в тебя до конца своих дней. Больше, пожалуй, ничего - разве что будет проще с объяснениями, кто мы друг другу. Я уже не Старший, родственных отношений между нами, считай, и нет... - Кивает. - И извини, насчет пирога. Такие вещи или говорятся сразу, или никогда.

\- Тебе нужно юридическое подтверждение, чтобы в случае чего объявлять розыск по всем правилам? - иронизирую, но чувствую, что расплываюсь в улыбке. - Они это называют "партнер". А законные основания я тебе вручил давным-давно, ты же знаешь, "мое слово - мое дыхание".

\- Значит, соглашайся, - уверенно заявляет Иллуми. - Без возражений. Не заставляй меня прибегать к шантажу, я не постесняюсь. Можешь даже поартачиться немного. Но в итоге, пожалуйста, сделай, как я прошу. А потом мы подадим прошение на визу туда, куда сами выберем, наладим жизнь, построим дом, поругаемся, помиримся, карьеру сделаем, - неважно. Зря я, что ли мчался к тебе со свидетельством о разводе в кармане?

Эта история началась с отвратительной, пагубной вещи - с моей подписи под брачным контрактом с цетом. И она же заканчивается самым счастливым, правильным и неожиданным поступком, какой я только могу совершить, и который можно назвать точно теми же словами. Да?

И я киваю.


	39. Эпилог

**6 лет спустя**.

Корреспонденция из почтового ящика семьи Эйри-и-Форберг, город **, планета Эскобар.

***

Здравствуй, мое сокровище,

ну вот, ты и улыбнулся. Прикидываешь свой вес в каратах, вероятно, и торопишься объяснить мне, как сильно я прогадал, покусившись на глыбу полевого шпата. Не трудись, я знаю все, что ты скажешь, и традиционно настаиваю на собственной правоте. Учитывая мой преклонный возраст, тебе стоит принять мои слова во внимание.

Дела по-прежнему идут, и по-прежнему слишком медленно. Царящая на Бете атмосфера очень способствует ощущению беззаботной свободы, но при этом у цветов бетанских удовольствий весьма острые шипы. Я не проверял лично, предупреждая твой вопрос, но представление относительно местных порядков составить успел, и весьма отчетливо. С удовольствием познакомился бы с ними ближе в твоей компании. Надеюсь, что в следующий раз ты соизволишь взять отпуск и поехать со мной, даже если дела забросят меня на Афон. Особенно если забросят на Афон.

Оставляя шутки в стороне: увы, здешние юристы столь же придирчивы к деталям, как и Деррес. Качество, весьма полезное для того, кто намерен заключить с бетанцами договоренность, но преступное по отношению ко времени, потраченному на каждый утвержденный пункт. Здесь вообще многое раздражает: слишком много сложных технических штучек, порой отягощающих быт, слишком жарко и слишком много голых тел. Мне немного дико, - хотя я и признаю целесообразность саронгов, - обсуждать тонкости фармакопеи с человеком, одетым в сандалии и не слишком обильный кусок ткани.

В общем, планета богатейшая, но, насмотревшись на то, что здесь зовется комфортной жизнью, я все больше убеждаюсь, что мы были правы, выбрав Эскобар.

Что до выставки, то основной цели она достигла: перспективных знакомств и потенциальных партнеров здесь действительно немало. Особенно в том, что касается тех детских стимуляторов, о которых я тебе рассказывал. Детей тут мало, и следят за каждым крайне тщательно: немудрено. Я бы сказал, что третья по счету родительская лицензия тут скорее вложение капитала, чем что-либо еще. Зато сложные семьи настолько сложны, прости за тавтологию, что я сожалею об отсутствии практики нумерации супругов. Впрочем, есть и забавные изобретения вроде тех серег, что ты, держу пари, посчитал бы слишком откровенным сообщением о предпочтениях в постели. Или вне ее: здесь очень вольные нравы, даже по моим меркам. И отвратительное на вкус искусственное мясо. Хуже него только бетанское высокомерие. Кажется, ко всем, кроме сородичей, они относятся как к дикарям, ха. Вообрази себе, бетанцы искренне полагают свои биогенетические разработки лучшими во вселенной! Когда я услышал об этом впервые, то едва успел закашляться. Было бы забавно посмотреть на этих гордецов в кущах Райского Сада.

Короче говоря, я хочу домой. Немедленно.  
А заодно искренне надеюсь на то, что мои сетования достигнут твоей совести, и до моего отъезда ты все же сообщишь мне предпочитаемый тобою цвет банта на подарочной упаковке. Нет, без подарка никак. Я не считаю возможным возвращаться домой с пустыми руками.

Как ты, Эрик? Если твоя натура не восстанет против, напиши подробно. А то я уже начинаю разговаривать с воображаемым тобой, отвечая сразу за обе стороны.

С любовью,  
Иллуми.

P.S. Любую срочную почту пересылай, пожалуйста, сюда. Чертовы юристы!

***

Иллуми, доброго времени суток!

Настаиваю на том, что оно доброе, поскольку меня твое письмо обрадовало бы и в глухую полночь.

Как продвигается твой контракт и долго ли ты еще намерен пробыть на Бете? Как хорошо воспитанный супруг, ты просто обязан сообщить мне точную дату прилета, чтобы я успел убрать из дома компромат и выгнать в шею всех любовников (зачеркнуто) встретить тебя в космопорте с букетом (снова зачеркнуто) обрадовать теньенте Альвареса, что в выездную инспекцию поедет он, хватит сваливать всю бюрократию на собственного начальника. А начальник, то есть я, насладится заслуженной семейной жизнью, нормированным рабочим днем и хотя бы одними выходными.

С работой сейчас полегче; когда на западе начали гореть леса, магистрат все-таки выбил нам дополнительную нагрузку на погодные спутники, и жара, похоже, решила ретироваться под натиском превосходящих сил противника. И слава богу. Теперь днем облака, по ночам дождь, и подобную благодать обещали до самой осени. Радуйся, а то все завидовал, что с моей практичной прической солнце не так печет.

М-да. Сколько ни пишу тебе писем, текст выходит дурацким. Определенно, эпистолярный жанр - не мое призвание. А если я попытаюсь, как обычно на работе, схитрить и переложить исходящую корреспонденцию на секретаршу, написано все будет по правилам, но по возвращении прилетит мне от тебя, следуя незабвенным советам Нару, по шее.

Так о чем я? Ах да, вспомнил. Скучаю, и ты мне снишься, между прочим. И не надо самодовольно улыбаться. Сейчас я расскажу, в каком виде ты мне приснился, и мне станет хорошо (потому что будет о чем писать еще полстраницы), а тебе - не уверен...

Снилась мне свадьба, на местный эскобарский манер, с алтарем, кольцами и вышитой сеткой, за которой скрывает свое милое личико невеста. Невестой, уж извини, был ты. Выражение твоей физиономии сетка милосердно прятала. Тебя вел под руку почтенный старец Нару, а сзади несла шлейф пара одетых ангелочками мелких цетагандийских сорванцов, с виду - вылитые твои младшие, как я их помню, хотя прекрасно знаю, что они теперь оба вымахали теперь на полголовы меня выше. В общем, зрелище было феерическое, но я понимал, что в отместку за хохот ты меня прикончишь первой же брачной ночью, и будешь прав. (Гм. "Первой брачной ночью" - это значит "когда" или "каким способом"?) Поэтому добросердечный Рау, приглашенный на свадьбу в качестве шафера, любезно отвлекал меня анекдотами, пока Нару не довел тебя до финиша и не вручил мне с хорошо отрепетированной болью в сердце. Анекдотов не помню, но во сне они мне казались ужасно смешными. И пошлыми - что с Рау еще взять? Только ему могло прийти в голову включить в процедуру свадьбы типовую домашнюю заготовку "шафер забыл кольца или куда их засунул". Наконец, все было кончено, и твой букет (надеюсь, в нем были крайне колючие розы) полетел в сторону, где скромно хихикали, как и полагается подружкам невесты, мой Альварес в парадной форме Службы Спасения и твой Пелл в полной боевой раскраске... Вот на этом жутковатом моменте, я, к счастью, и проснулся.

Ну вот. рассмешил я тебя немного? Надеюсь, что да, и еще надеюсь, что это заставит тебя поторопиться, поскольку я хочу увидеть тебя, живьем, и безо всякой занавески на лице и толпы твоих цетагандийских приятелей в качестве сопровождения.

Хм, цетагандийских? Совсем забыл, склеротик. Тебе пришел диск из местной reparto - судя по маркировке, почтовая доставка с Цетаганды. Я помню, что Деррес присылал тебе ежегодный отчет с месяц назад; должно быть, это что-то личное. Но метки "срочно" там нет, так что пусть дожидается твоего приезда.

И я тоже буду ждать.  
Эрик.

***

Лорду Иллуми Эйри, моему дорогому отцу.

Я рад приветствовать тебя в надежде, что ты сам, твой дом и твой супруг полностью благополучны.

Вот. Как видишь, я начинаю письмо по всем правилам, давая тебе еще один повод гордиться, что твой сын вырос образованным и воспитанным юношей (что особо просил показать наш опекун, лорд Пелл, когда узнал о том, что я тебе собираюсь написать). А не узнать он не мог, потому что просьба, с которой я к тебе обращаюсь, требует в первую очередь его разрешения.

Я хотел бы навестить тебя и насладиться видом того самого благополучия, надежды на которое начинают каждое мое письмо, и красотами чужой планеты, о которых ты столь часто нам рассказывал. Говоря прямо, на Новый Год я напрашиваюсь в гости. Хотел бы приехать вместе с Шинджи, но он совсем еще мелкий, и я не знаю, получит ли он позволение на такую дальнюю поездку. В отличие от меня: милорд опекун сказал мне "можно". Не уверен, даст ли мне такое разрешение Лерой, если я обращусь к нему c такой же просьбой через год, когда он получит свое Старшинство: он не любит инопланетников и сам предпочитает не покидать Империи. А по-моему, было бы здорово посмотреть, как живут люди на других планетах. И не через прорезь прицела, как шутит Пелл.

Вообще лорд Пелл замечательный человек. Я недавно был на празднестве у него в доме, и, знаешь, только там узнал, что он женат на леди из дома самого вице-адмирала Камьера. И как только кончится срок опекунства, наш Пелл Хар вернется к действительной службе и получит корабль в его эскадре. По-моему, флотская служба в тысячу раз лучше, чем грязь наземной войны; недаром говорят, что пространство велико, но рука Небесного Господина простирается до самых его пределов.

Военная карьера - самая почетная для гема, и я был бы горд, если бы смог в свой срок заслужить мундир и воинский грим. Но пока об этом говорить рано. Ранг наших заслуг в колледже объявят только весной, и тогда, надеюсь, я смогу выдержать экзамены в Сад Доблести и сделать первый шаг на пути к славе.

А пока не исполнилась моя мечта и не началась жуткая воинская муштра, хотелось бы тебя повидать.  
Смиренно прошу твоего и господина Форберга гостеприимства,

твой почтительный сын  
Кано.

PS Моя благородная матушка и старший брат также счастливы, здоровы и благополучны, и, несомненно, передали бы самый горячий привет, если бы знали, что я сейчас тебе пишу.

***

"Барраяр и Цетаганда готовы к диалогу?"  
заметка в новостной ленте

Планета Барраяр, буквально на наших глазах вернувшаяся в галактическое сообщество, вступила в новый виток дипломатических отношений. Гражданские беспорядки, не в первый раз в этом столетии сотрясавшие страну, утихли, и вновь взошедший на трон император Эзар дал несколько аудиенций, принимая верительные грамоты у инопланетных послов. Однако последний визит примечателен даже среди ряда аналогичных событий: свой статус перед лицом барраярского монарха заверил никто иной, как полномочный посол Небесной Империи Цетаганда. Традиционно враждебные после недавней войны отношения двух держав смягчаются не слишком быстро, однако цетагандийский посол выразил надежду, что обе высокие стороны всемерно заинтересованы в сохранении конструктивного и миролюбивого диалога.

[Заметка сопровождается крупным и отчетливым голоснимком, на котором виден как посол, так и сопровождающая его делегация; в правом углу снимка, среди младшего персонала, отчетливо различима физиономия гем-лорда Рау в парадном гриме оттенков пурпура и шафрана... ]


End file.
